A New Year
by clownish
Summary: Alex rings in 1982 with the team. Alex/Gene. M for a significant amount of smut. ADULT CONTENT.
1. New Years Eve

**11/15/10 Note:** Thanks to everyone who's been reading this over and over, I really appreciate it! For those of you who are new readers, it's come to my attention recently that the scene breaks I originally put in the story have somehow magically disappeared, so it is sometimes hard to tell when one scene ends and the next starts. Many, many apologies. I have had plans to go through and edit the story for random punctuation and spelling errors, and flagrant Americanisms (especially in the first few chapters before I had an editor) but I just haven't gotten around to it. I promise to add the scene breaks back in as well. I swear it will make more sense.

Thanks again for reading.

**Disclaimer: Everything owned by someone else, 'cept the naughty bits, that's just my brain. Enjoy!  
**

Alex Drake arched her back as her DCI's mouth reached her exposed neck. His body pressed close to her, trapping her against her desk, he kissed her neck, chin and finally her mouth, nipping at her with his teeth. Their tongues fought as his hands traveled her body, one on her breast, teasing, the other slipping under her blouse, his fingers on her skin. Alex stifled a moan. He pulled her closer as her hands slipped around his neck, one pulling his head, his mouth, closer to her.

"DRAKE!"

Alex shook herself. "What?"

"Will you be joinin' us, or are you plannin' to nap all morning?" Gene shouted at her.

"Sorry. Coming, " she mumbled. If he only knew. She grabbed her coat and trailed down the hallway after him.

Chris and Ray were waiting at the car. They climbed in the back seat, Alex and Gene waiting for them, as usual.

"So where we off to Guv?" Ray asked as they peeled away from the curb. Alex was glad she hadn't missed the rundown while she was daydreaming. Now, pay attention, she told herself. She looked at Gene's profile. It wouldn't be easy.

"Someone found a body down at the docks. Dead, but still warm. Well, warm for a dead bloke anyway. Want to get down there quickly to look around before every plonk in South London pokes 'is bloody big boots into the crime scene."

As they squealed to a stop and got out of the Quattro, Alex could see a few uniform standing in a dead lot. Brown grass and rubbish littered the spot. Some broken industrial bins trailed the west side of the lot, and what looked like a small abandoned warehouse sat at the north end. It wasn't big, though, and the north edge of the lot stretched about 30 – 40 metres longer.

"Let's have a look at the stiff, shall we?" Gene headed toward the uniforms, and they followed.

"Not much here," one of the uniforms spoke up. "No ID, nothin' in his pockets, no keys, nothin'."

"Gunshot wounds? Stab wounds? Anything? Blood?" Gene glared at them.

"Nothin' sir."

"Guess we'll 'ave to wait for the coroner, then." The four of them stood there.

"I'm going to look around, Guv," Alex said. Gene nodded at her. "You two, check out the warehouse and any nearby buildings. " Chris and Ray took off. Gene wandered off to the south end of the lot, Alex walking towards the bins, slowly looking at everything on the ground. Forensics was on its way, but they would look first.

She knew Gene would leave her be for a while, to see what they could find. Good, she thought to herself. She needed to think. These Gene fantasies were happening more and more often in the past few weeks. It had been months since she'd arrived "Here", months since she watched her parents die, again. In fact, it was New Years Eve today. It would be 1982, again, and she was feeling a bit lost. At least Gene was a constant presence in this imaginary world. Not to mention she couldn't remember the last time she'd had sex and she was horny as a bull. There'd been a few men here and there, but these eighties men were just not doing it for her. She was getting tired of the ridiculous clothes, and their shallow conversation. Even pissed she could barely stand it. Gene was attractive (if not grumpy and a bit pig headed) and in front of her most of the time. He certainly dressed better than the lot of them, she'd take the dark suits over the Member's Only jackets and the pastels any day. They were simply fantasies of convenience, she told herself. Shaking herself alert, she focused on the search.

After about an hour they all returned to the Quattro. Everyone had come up empty. Forensics had arrived while they were looking, and had set up to start their job. "Not sure if we'll have anything today, Sir," one of them said "Holiday and all. We should have a report to you by Monday."

"Ah, well" Gene grumped. "Was hoping for a bit of activity this morning, but I guess the villains have all checked out early for the 'oliday. Next shift comes in at noon. I expect to see you all at Luigi's by 7pm t' ring in the New Year."

Back at the station, Gene played darts in his office as the rest of the team tried to stay busy. Alex swore he kept looking at her, but she was never quite sure. She knew she was looking at him. Ray slept, Chris typed away and Shaz tidied up her station and filed away errant reports.

Alex stared at the ceiling. "Hey ma'am." It was Shaz. "You comin' to the party tonight? I went last year, it's fun. They boys all get very pissed and do stupid things." Alex laughed.

"A bit like every night then, eh, Shaz?" Shaz laughed too.

"Yeah, but it's New Year's, so everyone's in a good mood. Even the Guv." Alex could've sworn Shaz gave her a wink as she went back to her filing.

Alex slept all afternoon. She figured it would be a late night, and there'd be plenty of alcohol, so she should be rested. Of course, Gene kept popping up in her dreams, but, she supposed, it beat dreaming about her dad dressed as a clown of death, so she couldn't complain too much. She didn't feel much like dressing up, so she pulled on her jeans and black boots, the really spiky ones. She did have a brand new black top - buttons, and lacey all around the bottom exposing her belly to just below her bra. It seemed festive enough, so she threw that on, carefully leaving the top few buttons undone. It was a party after all. Finishing her makeup and hair (God! The Hair! How did people deal with all these curls!) Alex suddenly realized she was hungry. Not wanting to drink all night on an empty stomach, Alex went down to Luigi's for an early dinner.

"Good evening, Senorina Drake. You are early for the party?" Luigi greeted her.

"Actually Luigi, I'm starving. I slept through lunch and I'd love to have something to eat. Kitchen up yet?"

"For you, of course," he smiled. "What would you like?"

"Mmm. Chicken Piccata, I think. With a very small side of linguine in a light sauce. Yes, that would be perfect," she smiled at him.

An hour later Alex had devoured the chicken and was working on the pasta, a half-empty bottle of white wine on the bar in front of her. It was near 7 now, she figured the team would start showing up at any minute, and she was right. It turned out it was a private party for the department, and officers she didn't know showed up along with all of those that she did. Dates were allowed, apparently, as there were a number of women Alex had never seen, and she was certain they didn't work in the department.

"Evenin' Bollyknickers." Gene came over to her seat at the bar, picked up the bottle of white she'd been working on and refilled her glass. "See you've already started."

"Well, I wasn't sure there'd be food, so I came down early for some dinner." He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and red tie. This could be a long evening, she thought to herself.

"Not a bad idea," he responded. "Care to join me at a table?" he gestured to the table against the wall they often sat at. Alex was surprised to find that while she'd been eating Luigi's small staff had covered every table with open bottles of wine and large plates of anti-pasti. Ice buckets full of champagne littered the small restaurant. Very nice, she thought. He picked up her glass and bottle, and as she slipped off the bar stool Gene got an eyeful of her barely buttoned and, thanks to the lace, quite sheer top. "Christ Bolls, why bother wearing a shirt at all?" She smiled out of his sight as he followed her to the table.

"It's a party, Gene" she said playfully as they got near the table.

"Mmm hmm." He made a very obvious show of looking down her shirt as she sat down. "Yes. A party. So let's have a drink." He poured some red for himself and he and Alex downed their glasses. They chatted pleasantly about nothing, Gene even looked relaxed. Alex was pleased she didn't feel as completely pissed as was always possible when out with Gene. Eating had been a good idea. "Time to mingle" he said at one point. It was almost 11:00. "Should chat everyone up before no one remembers where the 'ell they are." He grinned at her and got up, walking over to a very drunk group that included Chris and Ray.

Alex didn't really know anyone other than her team, didn't really want to either, so she got up and headed to the bar. She could see Gene watch her then go back to his conversation. Shaz was at the bar chatting with a few younger girls.

"Hi Ma'am!" she said brightly, slurring a little. She introduced her friends who said hellos and then excused themselves to find their dates.

"Having a good time Shaz?" Alex asked, smiling at her.

"Of course!" Shaz grinned. "I make a point of always having a good time now. You never know what will happen next, do you? I mean, don't go out of my way to be irresponsible, but you should live each day without regrets, right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"You are so right Shaz. No regrets." They chatted a bit, Shaz excusing herself to go find Chris.

Shaz was right. There had been so many things Alex had wished she'd done before she'd been shot. She had no idea if she would ever get back, be able to live again. And even since she'd been here all she'd done was mark the time until she could save her parents, or so she'd thought. She wasn't even sure what had been happening to her since then. She worked, went out, went back to work. She was still marking time. Still waiting. For what? For a sign that she could leave? Go back to 2008 where her Molly and Evan were waiting? It had been months. Well, toss that, she thought suddenly. I'm tired of waiting. She looked over at Gene. He looked up and came over to join her at the bar.

"Well, Bolls, almost midnight" he said cheerfully.

"Yep. Have some champagne," she handed him one of the many full glasses that had been at the bar. Luigi had been keeping glasses full all night, and had just set these down in front of Alex.

"Don't mind if I do" he gulped the bubbly.

She was a bit drunk, and he was getting there. Now was as good a time as any. "Gene, how come you've never asked me out again. I mean, since our date."

He looked at her. "I'm very pissed, Bolls. Yer asking me this now?" He pulled a face.

"Yes," she said and turned to face him. They were standing very close to each other. "I thought we had a nice time, and here you never ask again. We just go out every night and get pissed up." She suddenly realized she was a bit drunker than she thought. That glass of champagne must have put her over the edge.

He leaned closer. My god she really wanted him. Well, him or a good shag, and since he was her best option for the latter she leaned closer. "Honestly, Bolls, you can be a bit…odd."

That caught her off-guard. "Odd! What do you mean by that!" She stood up and leaned one hand on the bar. She then noticed him outright laughing. She softened up a bit, he looked good laughing.

"Well, yer bloody gorgeous" he teased, "but sometimes yer all 'let's go, get the bad guys have fun' and the next yer moody as a teenager! And, half the time I have no idea what the 'ell yer talking about. Sometimes I even think you 'ate me, Bolls." He rolled his drink around in his glass. He was almost serious.

"Never, Gene," she pouted at him, putting her hand on his arm. She could see him start for her, they were already very close, standing at the bar, when Luigi interrupted.

"It's almost time" he said, and handed them each another glass of champagne. As everyone moved to get their fresh glass for toasting, Alex found her back up to the bar, with Gene Hunt facing her, standing very close. Touching, but not completely pressing her up against the bar. She looked up into his eyes, his almost smiling mouth. Someone started a countdown.

"…7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" The bar full of people hugged, couples kissed, everyone drank champagne, cheering. Alex and Gene both downed their glass. Then Gene leaned close to her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy New Year, Bolls" he whispered.

Her mouth was close to his ear. One chance. "Gene, if you don't take me upstairs and shag me right now, I will be forced to take Ray out into the alley and change his life." She nipped his ear with her teeth and he pressed her against the bar.

"Well, then," his voice was husky in her ear. "I guess you leave me no choice." No one noticed as he followed her out of the restaurant.

He didn't touch her all the way up the stairs. Not as she unlocked the door, opening it to let them inside. She was wound like a spring, wanting his hands on her. She shut the apartment door. He dropped his jacket on the floor and in an instant one hand was around her waist, one pulling her face to his. His wet mouth, lips pressing hers, his tongue desperate for her mouth, tasting like champagne and cigarettes. He walked her back against the kitchen wall, slipping one hand over her behind and down her leg, pulling it up to his waist, "First, these bloody boots" he took one off, struggling just a bit, then repeated his actions with the other. "Jeans. Off." His mouth played with hers as she unzipped her jeans, slipping them down to her ankles and kicking them off over her now bare feet. He kissed her neck, down her collarbone, unbuttoning the few remaining buttons on her top. He slipped his hands around and made quick work of her bra, instantly slipping both hands over her breasts. Her back arched as she almost slid to the floor. "I love yer tits Alex" he growled. She moaned in agreement.

"My trousers. You do it." His hands slipped under her knickers and between her legs, fingers finding and entering her wet center, thumb on her clit. She moaned and shook, barely able to undo his belt and the fastening on his trousers. Eventually they dropped to the floor. Somehow his shoes were already off, and he kicked the trousers away, sliding her knickers down at the same time. She moved up to unbutton his shirt, nothing underneath but skin. She leaned forward and ran her tongue over first one nipple, then the other, bringing forth moans of approval from Gene.

"_Gene_," she was breathless, kissing him, nipping his ears, "_I want…_" it trailed off. She slipped his boxers down over his waist, exposing his very erect cock.

"_Shhh, I know what you want_." She went to take off her shirt "_No, leave it_." His hands slipped down her body, finding her rear and lifting her up. Instinctively she lifted her legs around his waist, hooking them around him. Thank god she had long legs.

His cock slid over her wet clit, then fully inside her, "_Oh, god, Gene_" she groaned and shook. He thrust slow and steady, their position against the wall stimulating her clit until she felt like one unstoppable orgasm. He sped up, moaning her name, and she kept coming. It was unreal. "_Harder_," she begged him. He obliged, and after a few hard thrusts exploded deep inside her, "_oh, god, Alex_." She could just focus enough to see the sweat on his face. He didn't stop. They stayed pinned to the wall, still erect, he kept moving slowly inside her. She was almost insane, afraid he would leave when they were done. "_Gene…stay_"

He laughed hoarsely. "Alex, I have wanted you since the first moment I saw you. I'dve spent my weeks' pay, had you been a prozzie." She laughed, too weak to do anything else. She'd be pissed off at him later. Besides, he still had her pinned to the wall. "If you think I am leavin' 'ere after a quickie in the kitchen, you are very, very much mistaken. " He was breathless. Thrusting into her again, she shuddered and he gently slipped out of her, slowly lowering her legs, her feet lightly hitting the floor.

"Gene," she whispered, clinging to him "Not sure I can walk, yet." He chuckled and slowly slipped off her top and bra, leaving her naked, and she leaned against the wall. He pulled his tie over his neck, and dropped his shirt on the floor. He was still wearing his socks. She leaned forward into him, bodies pressed close. He kissed her deeply. "Come on" he said, leading her to the bedroom, "we've got all night."


	2. New Years Day

**Thanks all for the very encouraging reviews! Hope this is up to snuff!**T

Gene woke up and rubbed his hands into his face, vaguely aware that he wasn't in his own bed and there might be a woman sleeping next to him.

"Shit."

Alex snored lightly, her body pressed against his back, her arm around his chest. He could feel her tits against his back, her muff tickling his arse, her breathing on his neck. It all came back to him. She'd pretty much demanded a shag, and he'd obliged, quite out-doing himself if he did say so. They'd had a kip and he woke her up a few hours later and shagged her again. Slower that time, and they'd passed out in a heap. He wouldn't mind havin' at it again, he thought idly. He glanced at the clock, it was near 10 a.m. New Years Day, 1982. At least he didn't have to work today.

Wriggling behind him, Alex she mumbled into his ear, "Gene, wake up." Her hand slid down his chest, between his legs, coaxing him hard again. He rolled over onto his back and saw her propped up on one arm giggling, her hair bouncing around her face. He wanted her, no doubt.

"Come 'ere, you," pulling her close, he took her upper lip in his, kissing her, parting her lips with his tongue. She responded hungrily, sliding her body over him. She propped herself up on all fours straddling him, tits grazing his chest. Looking up at her, Gene feared he could get used to this.

With her on top, his hands were free to explore, moving over her behind, down her thighs, pulling her closer. He slipped two fingers into her, already wet, and she exhaled sharply, moaning. Christ, he thought, she never stopped. His hands found her tits, pulling one into his mouth, his tongue tracing circles around her hard nipple, his teeth nipping at her. He kissed her between them, trailing up to her neck. She rubbed against his erection, sliding forward until his tip slid into her hot, wet center. "_… want you… Alex_" he started to sweat as she slid him into her slowly, controlling his entry she slid up and down, taking him a bit more each time until he filled her completely. She rode him until she came "_Gene, please, never stop,_" as she flooded over his dick, he moaned loudly "_Never._" He came hard, thrusting into her, his hands holding her hips onto him, raising himself off the bed.

--

The phone was ringing. He heard Alex stumble out of the room.

"Hello," she answered. "What? OK. I can be there in an hour, can it wait? Well, yes, I guess if he's already dead he wouldn't be in a hurry. See you soon." She hung up. "Gene?"

"I'm awake." Groggy, he thought, but awake. "S'appenin'?"

"That was Chris. They found another body this morning. Same abandoned lot as yesterday. Said he called your flat, but…" she trailed off gesturing towards the bed. She was standing up, very naked.

"Yeah, I'm not there. What time is it?" It was 1:00 in the afternoon. He smirked at her. "What say Bolls, shall I show up on your 'eels in my crumpled New Years Eve Party clothes?"

"You're welcome to shower here, if you think it would save you time, but I don't think I have any clothes you can wear." She was grinning.

"Yes, well, the rather wicked smile you're wearin' suggests I should take my shower at 'ome, 'else we'll never get to the station." He stepped out of the bedroom, gathering up his clothes off the kitchen floor, attempting to get dressed. He had been rather looking forward to spending the day in her bed. Prolong the inevitable tossing out as long as possible.

"I was laughing at the idea of you wearing my clothes, but I do suppose the shower opens up interesting possibilities." She disappeared through the doorway.

Hmm, at least she wasn't tossin' him out on his arse. "Where are my socks!" he shouted. Two socks flew at him from the bedroom.

--

Two hours later Gene strode into CID. Alex was already there and she followed him into his office to fill him in.

"The second body had the same lack of obvious cause of death, but it was found in essentially the same place as the one from yesterday. Both while males, probably early twenties. Still waiting for the forensics report from yesterday's body as well. Forensics is at the scene again, but the coroner is off again today, and won't get to either autopsy until Sunday at the earliest."

"What day is it today?"

"It's Friday, Gene." She raised her eyebrows.

"You can hardly blame me for not knowing what day it is. I could barely find my bloody flat after I left you." He said all this too low for anyone else to hear.

"Well, if you can't keep up…" she turned on her heel and walked out of his office. He stared at her arse. She was wearing her men's shirt, and her jeans, with those ridiculous white boots. He tried not to think about her naked.

He couldn't help thinking about it, though. He'd wanted her for so long it had been a thought that lived in the back of his mind pretty much all the time. Now that he'd scratched that itch he had hoped it would go away. It hadn't. He seriously doubted there'd be another invitation up to her flat, as well as it had seemed to go. Looking for distraction, he glanced at the wall clock. 5:15.

Stepping from his office into the squad room, he sat on the edge of Alex's desk so he wouldn't have to look at her. "OK team, let's go over what we've got. Chris, anything from missing persons?"

"Not yet boss. There's no matches in any of the recent files. D.I.Drake suggested that they might be male prostitutes, given their age, so we've got photos with Vice to see if they match any of the known regulars. They also have a bunch of the older missing persons files since a lot of kids who go missing wind up rent boys. They're checking." He shrugged.

"Good, Chris. Ray? Anything?"

"Nothin' yet from the regular snouts, Guv. They din't recognize either photo. Still chasing a few of them down, though. Seems everyone's still recovering from the New Year. Even the junkies." Ray pulled on his cigarette.

"How about you Drake? Any psychological insights you'd like to enlighten us with?" That came out a bit more gruffly than he'd meant it.

"Well, I did discuss some options with the team. As Chris indicated, I think male prostitutes are one area we should explore." Ray laughed, and Gene glared at him. "And we will have to wait for the coroner, but since there were no obvious, visible signs of cause of death, I'd speculate that they were drug overdoses. They may have been accidental, but we'll have to wait for the report.

"So, in my preliminary analysis, with absolutely no information at all to go on, I would postulate the possibility that a new male escort service has cropped up in town, and they either have a bad batch of drugs causing the deaths of some of their employees, or we've got a punter out there supplying the boys with something deadly."

"Shit, Drake, you put all that together from two dead stiffs?" Gene was a bit gobsmacked. This psychobabble just popped out of her head, and often she was right. He desperately wished he had a hand on her tit.

"Well, it is my job, and while it's possible I am totally off base, without some more information I thought it at least gave a direction we could start investigating."

"OK. Seems as good a start as any." He clapped his hands on his knees. "Right. Since none of us were s'posed to be 'ere t'day, anyone who wants can go 'ome and finish sleepin' it off."

Chris looked relieved. "Ooh, thanks Guv. I could really use some sleep."

Gene walked into his office, grabbing his coat. "Course you could Christopher. Best think twice before you get pissed up and shag yer girlfriend all night." Chris started to protest, and Ray laughed, but he noticed Alex gave him a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I am heading to Luigi's for a bite. Care to join me Drake?" He stood over her desk and stared at her.

He froze looking at her. They spent most evenings after work at Luigi's, drinking and sometimes eating. Discussing cases and just sitting. But they'd never had sex before. He kept waiting for the axe to fall.

"Sure Gene. Let me get my coat." She slipped into her leather jacket and they walked out of the building towards the restaurant, Gene's hands in his pockets. Neither of them said anything for a block.

"Nice profile you cooked up back there. Seems pretty viable even." He was impressed, might as well say so.

"Well, it could be wrong." She slid her hand into Gene's pocket, twisting her fingers around his. He squeezed back. "But until we have more information I couldn't come up with much else. Hopefully Chris will hit something with missing persons."

She let go of his hand as they walked into the restaurant. Heading towards the corner table tonight, she followed. He wanted her to sit next to him, he wanted to smell her hair. He had no idea what was happening.

They drank, and ate, and talked about the usual nothing. Flirting a little. They never talked about the night before. After a few hours she leaned into his ear, running her tongue lightly over it. "Gene, want to come upstairs?" he knew she was a little drunk, but she'd been worse.

So'ad he. "Yes."

--

This time his hands were all over her as they made their way up the stairs. On the first landing he pulled her to him and kissed her hard, all tongue and teeth. Would he ever stop wanting her? He could barely think.

Once inside, they slowed long enough to take off their coats and boots. Why'd they both wear boots? He though suddenly. It slowed everything down.

They hit the sofa, his hands inside her shirt, trying not to rip the buttons off. His mouth on her throat, kissing, biting. "Y'know Gene, I don't think I've ever properly apologized for getting you suspended."

"Wot."

He was pulling off her shirt, having given up the buttons, but that stopped him. He looked into her eyes. She straddled him on the sofa, his long legs stretched out to the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt, and he was suddenly sorry he'd put on a vest this afternoon when he'd gotten dressed. She pulled his shirt off, then the vest, pulling his face up to hers and kissing him. She undid her buttons tossing her shirt aside, he felt around and offed her bra, leaving her exposed. He couldn't resist any longer and pulled her close, sucking on each breast in turn. Kissing, nipping, "_want you so bad… do this all night_". She threw her head back and let him, moaning his name. He was hard under her, and as she pulled his head up, kissing his forehead, face, ears, she slid to the floor, her hands on his chest, licking him, kissing him. He put his head back.

She undid his belt, trousers and shorts off at once, pulling them all the way to his ankles. He shook them off. She placed herself on the floor between his legs and began kissing the inside of his thighs, tongue swirling, wet. She ran her tongue over the tip of his dick, and he moaned loudly "_Alex, more_", and she obliged, sucking him into her mouth, hot and wet, he pushed in further. He'd had his dick in her mouth more than once last night, and he'd thought about it all day. He spread his legs a bit wider. She worked him steady, pulling him near peak, then letting him go to lick down the shaft, his brain went blank. Kissing and sucking on his tip, she tasted a few drops and took him fully into her mouth, working him, feeling him expand in her mouth and finally shoot completely inside "_nnnnhh…ohmygod_". She swallowed once, and kept sucking lightly. He shook with every movement of her tongue on him. Finally, she laid her head on his thigh, watching him from the floor.

He breathed hard, not moving for a few minutes. When he could think, he pulled her up on and realized she was still wearing her jeans. "Alex," he scolded her "take these off." He pulled at them and they slid off her, leaving her naked. "No knickers today?" he whispered. "thought you'd prefer it" she responded with a smile. He pulled her back down to him, and flipped her over onto the floor on her back. Kissing her long and slowly on her mouth, his tongue tasting his come, he slid his fingers down to her clit and inside her. He knelt on the floor, pulling her legs over his shoulders, tilting her up. His tongue explored her clit, then dipped inside her, gently licking at her. "_Gene, god, Gene_" she moved her hips closer, wrapping her ankles around his neck, moaning and writhing under his touch and tongue until she came too. Lapping at her wetness, he kissed and sucked gently, eventually setting her down on the floor. He licked at her breast, her throat, his mouth and chin wet, finally laying down next to her.

"Alex," he panted, desperate for a fag.

"Hmmm?"

"Apology accepted." She slapped him gently on the chest, curling next to him. He reached over for his trousers, finding his cigs and lighting one.

--

It was cold on the floor and they managed their way into the bedroom eventually. Pulling the covers over them he curled tightly against her back, his face buried in her hair. He inhaled what was left of her perfume, mingled with sex and smoke. He pulled her tighter.

"Gene." Every time she said something he was afraid she was going to end it. Really, how could she not. A holiday shag, it had to end eventually. He didn't want it to. "I'm quite enjoying this."

"Me too." He kissed her head, somewhat relieved.

"How long do you think this can go on?" She said this a little hesitantly, he thought.

"Well, since 'Shag me, Gene' I'm not sure I've put two thoughts together that didn't include your tits. But, now that you ask, thirty or forty years."

She laughed. In minutes they were both sound asleep.


	3. What Next?

**Thanks to funky gibbon and sameoldscenexx for keeping me English!**

Alex lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her legs tangled with Gene's, he had one arm under her neck, the other resting on her stomach. He was snoring, and warm, and she wiggled closer, tucking her head under his chin.

Thirty or forty years, he had said. What did he mean by that? He wanted them to be together for forty years? How could that be? He wouldn't even live another forty years at the rate he was going. He wasn't even alive now! Well, he didn't know that, she thought, so he could hardly be blamed for it. She decided to leave that complicated part of her internal argument behind. Live in the moment, like Shaz had said. No, that wasn't what she had said. Enjoy each moment. That was it, well closer to it anyway. You never know what will happen. Well, I have certainly enjoyed the last 36 hours, she thought, smiling.

Still. Could they keep doing this? It seemed ridiculous. She wasn't in love with him. He couldn't be in love with her. She was grown up enough to understand the whole 'fuck buddy' concept, but she didn't think it was big in the early eighties. She had to admit she had absolutely no idea what he thought about this. On top of it he was her boss. Oh, God. She was shagging her boss. What had happened to her judgment? This had happened to her once before. She was 22 and had been working in a bookshop at university. She wound up leaving to work as a waitress until graduation. Well, she wasn't going to waitress until someone found her 2008 self and brought her back to life. She'd have to figure this one out.

That was the problem with sex, Alex thought. If she wasn't having it, she'd miss it occasionally, but honestly, with work and Molly, she didn't miss it as much as she should have. It was different here. She didn't have Molly, or any of the same responsibilities. Very little to do other than drink and wait, when it came right down to it. Why shouldn't she? He turned her on, and they were, apparently, very compatible. In bed, anyway. She decided not to think about the fact that she had essentially created him. There were too many things in this world that she didn't want to take credit for already.

Still. Sex came with baggage. Baggage she didn't need. She had enough damn baggage of her own.

She could stop it. Damage done. Say thanks for a lovely time, but we really shouldn't. She sighed, louder than she expected. He stirred, his free hand moving up to her face, tilting it up, kissing her. Gently at first, then longer, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth. But that was it. Saying nothing , he kissed her nose and put his arm around her. She buried her face in his chest. That was the problem. She wanted the sex.

She didn't want to stop it.

--

Gene woke up when he felt her move next to him. He lay there, not wanting to spoil anything, hoping she'd go back to sleep. He could tell she was thinking, her brain worked overtime. His brain worked overtime too, it just didn't all come spilling out 'is mouth all the time. Christ, Bolls, what are we doing, he thought to himself.

He could see the alarm clock from the bed, and was surprised to find that it was already morning. Shouldn't be, he supposed, they'd done very little other than drink and have it off for 24 hours, probably longer by now. God knew he was knackered. She must've been too.

What did she say last night? She was enjoying this? Did that mean she wasn't through with him yet? Maybe he should just go this morning. Not make a big deal out of it. They both had to be to work tomorrow to see the bloody coroner's reports, and get an update on the current priority cases. He needed to pick up his laundry. He vaguely remembered he was planning to get a haircut. Probably a match on, too. Was it Saturday?

She sighed. Shit, kiss her and maybe they could both go back to sleep. She buried her face in his chest.

Shit.

--

When Gene walked into the kitchen Alex was making coffee in her dressing gown. "Morning," he said, on his way to the living room. She turned to see his bare bum walking away.

He returned buckling his trousers, still barefoot and shirtless. "Dressed already?" she asked.

"Well, I don't 'ave anything else to wear. 'N I don't like drinkin' coffee naked. Spills can be very dangerous." He smirked, somewhat adorably, she noted. Oh, God, Alex. Don't think that. He's not adorable.

She handed him his coffee. "Well, maybe you should." She almost said it into her cup.

"Should wot?"

She steeled herself. "Should have something else to wear. Here, I mean." She gulped her coffee.

"Uhhh. Huh." Hi eyebrows went up in surprise. He stared at the floor a minute, his face all contemplation. "Can I 'ave a toothbrush, too?"

"Um, yeah. OK. Toothbrush too." They were sitting across from each other at her breakfast table, silently staring at the floor. Why was this so awkward? Would it be like this at work, too? Alex started to panic a little.

"Alex, um, I was thinking I'd 'ead over to my place. I have a bunch of stuff t' see to, and I 'aven't been there in a bit…." He trailed off, his turn to gulp from his mug.

"Yeah, of course. By all means. Me too, I mean, this place is suddenly a mess. Laundry, yeah. OK. See you at work, then, tomorrow?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, OK. Plenty to do there, I'm sure." He actually thought about work for a minute. Bollocks, a lot to do there.

Gene got up and went into the living room and finished dressing. After retrieving his boots from the hallway he put on his coat and made to leave.

"See you later." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. He hadn't shaved.

"'Kay, bye." She shut the door behind him and leaned on it. Was she out of her bloody mind?

--

Was he out of his bloody mind? What was he thinking? There is no possible way he could be sleeping with his D.I. This had disaster all written all over it. He got to the first landing and stopped. Turning around he looked back up at Alex's door, running his hand through his hair. "Shit." After an instant, heading back up the stairs, he knocked, hoping she wasn't in the shower yet. She answered, looking very puzzled. "Gene…?" He took her face in both hands and kissed her, hard. She responded instantly, her hands on his waist, under his overcoat.

"Tomorrow," he said. "See you tomorrow." He kissed her again and went back down the stairs, leaving her in the doorway.

Opening the door into the street, he exhaled through his mouth. "Buggered."

--

When Gene burst through the doors of CID Sunday morning everyone was already there. A chorus of "Mornin' Guv"'s trailed him into his office, and he grunted a hello.

Returning to the floor, he began to ask about the current case. "Any news, Drake?" he scowled in her direction.

"The coroner's reports are in. Both drug overdoses. Heroin. No marks of any kind on the skin, and damage to the nasal cavity indicates it had been snorted by both victims. We're still waiting on some test results to see what it was cut with, but if both batches were the same, it's likely that the drugs came from the same place, possibly given to each victim by the same person. Unfortunately, still a bit more waiting for some detail." She tossed the reports back on her desk. "Ray worked some magic yesterday and he has both forensics reports. Ray?"

He exhaled smoke and sat up in his chair. "Forensics found nowt at the scene. Both bodies definitely died somewhere else and were dumped there. Time of death for the first body was approximately one hour before it was discovered, and for the one on New Years' Day 'twas three hours before it was discovered. Some fibers that don't match the clothes. Still trying to identify them. That's it for forensics, though." He inhaled his cigarette.

"I have an ID on body number two," Chris spoke up. "Andrew Whiter, 19 years old, known prostitute. Works the streets mostly, according to Vice. No missing persons report was ever filed for him, so he may have no next of kin. Shaz is looking into it."

She smiled at Chris from her desk. Ray scowled his disapproval.

"Got something for ye' Guv'," Viv interrupted.

"Yeah, Viv, what is it?" Gene tore his eyes away from Alex.

"Another body. This time it's indoors." He handed Gene a slip of paper. Gene snapped to attention. All business.

"Right. Let's go!" Alex, Ray and Chris followed him out the door.

--

Later that night that they sat at Luigi's, a bottle of wine and a bowl of pasta between them. Gene had a glass of whiskey in his hand, swirling it. This had always been easy before, Alex thought. Shouldn't it still be? The day had been a washout. Another dead boy, but not much else. They were hoping a forensics sweep at the apartment they found him in would turn something up, but, again, more waiting. Gene had taken Chris and Ray out knocking heads, looking for a tip, but Alex had decided to skip that part. This elicited a growl from Gene, "Goin' soft on me Bolly?" Maybe. She didn't really feel like watching him hit people for no reason.

Conversation wasn't coming easily tonight, Alex thought. Then she kicked something under the table. A gym bag. "What's in the bag, Gene?" she asked.

"Toothbrush," he answered, glancing at her. She looked surprised. "Well, you said…" he trailed off. She thought he looked a little confused.

"I did, yes. I just wasn't sure you wanted…" she stopped. "Gene, is this a good idea?"

"Dunno. Never had sex with me D.I. before. A bit out of my depth." He dragged his cigarette. Thankfully, thought Alex, no one had heard him.

"Your haircut," she smiled. "It's cute." Shorter hair made him look blonder, his eyes bluer.

"The Gene Genie is not cute," he insisted, stubbing out his cigarette roughly. "Look, Bolls, it's a very, very bad idea. But I'm not going to say no. Not at this point, anyway. If you want to give me the elbow, well, OK, I can handle it, 'm a big boy. But, right now, I'm makin' it your call." His eyes bored into hers. Not possible, she thought, slightly unsteady under his gaze.

"Well, then, if you don't want the entire squad to know, we'd best not leave together." It was still early. They'd barely finished a bottle between them, and Gene was only one whiskey in. She leaned over the table, whispering "I'll leave the door unlocked."

"These twats wouldn't notice if Brit Ekland did a striptease in their pizza," he said, looking around. But he watched her arse get up and leave anyway.

He sat smoking, nursing another whiskey, staring at the ceiling. After half an hour he gathered his bag from underneath the table, said his goodnights and walked out.

Only Shaz noticed they had been eating from the same bowl.

--

Gene took the stairs two at a time. The door was indeed unlocked, but Alex wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. Where is she? He hung up his coat, tossed his bag into the bedroom and took off his tie and boots. He noticed a whisky sitting on the kitchen table and downed it. It was then he heard the shower going. "Oi, Alex, 'lo."

"Sorry! Thought I'd be finished! That apartment was so disgusting. Thought this might help."

What the 'ell, he thought. Dropping his trousers, socks and boxers on the bedroom floor he crossed the threshold and knocked on the shower stall door. "Want some company?"

"What?" she slid the door open a bit.

"I said, want some company?" The sight of her naked, wet and covered with soap was a bit more than he could bear. He looked her up and down, an involuntary noise came out of his throat. She gave him a slightly wicked smile and pushed the door open all the way, spraying his shirt with water.

I'll show you wicked, woman, he thought, dropping his shirt and stepping into the warm spray.

--

She'd been in the middle of washing her hair when he'd interrupted, and she stuck her head back under the water. He reached around, running his hands through her hair, pulling her close to him. She tilted her head up and kissed him through the soapy water. He was taller than the shower head, and she pulled him down under it, soaking his head and neck, running water down his back. She grabbed the soap and lathered up his chest, putting soapy hands around his neck. He smiled down at her, almost laughing. Reaching her slick hands between his legs, "Already Gene?" she breathed, "Can't 'elp it" he answered into her neck, "You're all wet".

His hands ran down her curves, stopping at her breasts, raising them towards his mouth, his tongue working until the nipples stretched hard, Alex moaned in response, encouraging him further. His hands slid down her back cupping her cheeks, one hand moving between them, exploring, the other hand moved around to the front, sliding over her clit. Alex moaned again, putting her head on his chest, holding onto his shoulders.

He turned her around and she leaned her back full into him, feeling him erect against her. His hands slid from her hips up her breasts, coaxing moans of approval. Moving down he parted her cheeks and slipped inside, slowly, waiting for her to stop him, knowing she wouldn't. She put her head back on his shoulder and pulled him to her, her tongue deep in his mouth. He placed one hand firmly on her hip, careful to balance the other on the slippery wall. On her toes, bending over slightly, Alex put both hands on the wall, and pushed back, taking him completely. It was Gene's turn to moan, loudly. _Don't move_, he thought. Slowly, his brain engaged and be began thrusting, slowly at first, then faster. "_Dear god, my god_" he moaned again. Alex inhaled sharply, as he climaxed, pulling her tighter.

They stood for a while under the running water, hanging onto each other, neither one moving.

--

Out of the shower, Alex had slipped on her black sleep shirt and was pulling two glasses out of the cabinet when Gene came up behind her in a dressing gown. Slipping his hands under her shirt, he kissed her neck. "Again? Good God Gene!" she teased.

"I am a bloke, fer Chris'sakes" he laughed. "And you aren't even wearing knickers, so you should talk!" He slapped her lightly on the arse and headed towards the living room. It was still early, only 10:00. She laughed at him and followed, balancing two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Fancy a movie?" she asked.

"Sure, OK. What've we got? Ooh, _Dirty Harry_. Great!" He picked up a VHS from a shelf on the wall. "Why do you have _Dirty Harry_?" He looked at her.

"It was here when I moved in. S'Ok though, I like that one."

He eyed her suspiciously. "You wot?"

"I am a copper, Gene." She giggled.

"Yeah, sometimes I forget that," he looked her up and down, somewhat lustily, she thought.

Alex leaned into his chest while they watched the movie, his arms around her, his fingers gently tracing circles on her bare thigh. The wine, and the sitting, made her sleepy, and she dozed off, waking a little before the end of the movie.

"Hey, didn't want to wake you," he said quietly.

"That's a first" she gave him a look.

"Rested?"

"What?" she was momentarily puzzled, but in one motion Gene lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Sometimes, I forget how strong you are" she leaned into his face and kissed him.

"Yeah, well bloody don't" he answered, and carried her to the bedroom, dropping her on her back. His dressing gown hit the floor as he positioned himself over her, his knees between her legs, spreading them apart. She slipped one over his back.

"Y'know, Gene, at some point, someone's going to find out."

"Don't care." He was kissing her neck, collarbone, unbuttoning her shirt, mouth on her breasts.

"_Mmm_, ok" she wasn't sure she cared right now either. "_mmmm_, just thought, _oooohhh_, I should say something. Might _oooh!_ bother some people. Though for the life of me, _ahhhh_ I can't imagine who._ mmmmm_"

He stopped, bringing his face up to hers, eyes penetrating, "Honestly Alex, unless you're calling out my name, you don' really have to say anything at the moment." He slipped inside her, thrusting gently.

Alex moaned.

_(yeah, that's the end)_


	4. A Bloody Mess

**Thanks again to funkygibbon for invaluable assistance!**

"Alex." "_Gene, oh god_"

"Alex" Gene said it somewhat more urgently, "Your bloody bed is stabbin' me."

"What? Oh, sorry" she was breathing hard, "what…want...do_?_" He was propped against the headboard, Alex had been straddling him for some time, her hands gripping the headboard, she was so close.

"Over you go" he grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back, settling between her legs, "Now, back to the business at hand." His left arm pulled her right leg up and over his shoulder and he kissed the inside of her thigh, gently licking, finding a wet trail, he followed it up, dragging his tongue, then teeth, over her clit. She shuddered, and she wrapped her left leg around him. His mouth found her tit, slowly kissing, pulling at it. Then the other. Her hands reached low, he was hard, wet from before, and she put her hand around him, gently squeezing. Moaning her name, he entered, thrusting slowly at first, getting back the rhythm they'd lost after headboard had stabbed him in the back, then faster, harder. He knew she liked that. Her hands moved over his chest, his neck, in his hair, always moving. She arched and he knew he had her, he could feel her spilling over him, "_Gene, more_!" clenching, pulsing, "_Oh god, Alex, bloody hell… can't..."_ He pushed himself up on the bed, "_Alex, look at me_," he breathed. Her eyes opened, caught in his as he lost control, groaning and shaking, falling back to the bed.

--

Half hour later Alex was shaking him awake. "Gene, we do have to work today."

"Oh, bugger," he said sleepily. The morning shag was his favorite part. Even if she decided to boot him out, he may have to talk her into keeping this part going. "You need a new bed," he said into the sheets. They had fallen back asleep where they had landed, with their feet at the wrong end. "That bloody thing stabbed me. What the hell is it made out of?"

"Oh, let me see" she was surprised to find a large scratch in his back near the right shoulder, apparently from an errant piece of bamboo, or wicker, or whatever the hell her bed was made out of. Ugh, the eighties, she thought, not for the first time. "Want me to put something on it?"

"No, it'll be fine, but seriously, that thing is dangerous."

She looked at it, "I can get more pillows," she offered.

"They didn't quite help" he half scowled.

She threw him an accommodating smile as she got out of bed. "I'm going to have a quick shower. You make the coffee?"

"Didn't we shower last night?" he smirked.

"Yes, and how many times have we shagged since then?" she asked, smirking back.

"Dunno, more than once." Three, he thought to himself. She threw a pillow at him.

"How long do you think you can keep up this pace, anyway?" she said from the bathroom.

"Long as you can, Randyknickers" he shouted back, as she closed the door.

--

Dressed and ready to go, they stood at the door of her flat.

"Gene, we can't walk in together."

"Why not?"

"Gene," she gave him an exasperated look.

"Oh, OK." He made an annoyed face. "I'll go. You can come half hour later."

"What? Then I'll be late."

"D'You want me to be late? I'm the boss!"

"That's why I should go first," she explained. "You can come in late. If I'm late everyone will probably think I'm hungover."

"You probably are" he looked down his face at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Gene."

"Bloody hell. Oh all right," he gave in. "I'll come in half hour after you. OK?"

Alex walked the few short blocks to work, saying hello as she pushed open the doors. Not five minutes later Gene walked through the same doors, avoiding Alex's deadly look.

"Morning all. Bad guys to catch today. Maybe bad girls too. Let's get on with it. I'd like an update in 20 minutes." He went into his office and shut the door.

When he came out Alex was on the phone. She nodded to Ray to go ahead.

"Forensics on the flat. Fibres matching those on both victims came from a rug found in the flat. Also, traces of heroin were found on the kitchen table. Tests also came back on the heroin. Found cyanide in it. Definitely murder. Flat was let to a Jonas Weaver. Don't expect him to show up after leaving a dead guy. Have a car there anyway. But, he has another flat 4 streets away. Uniform has had it staked out all night. No sign of 'im yet."

"Let's go catch the bastard, then!" Ray and Chris got up, but Alex was still on the phone. "Drake! Move yer arse!" She held up one finger, and he leaned over her desk, glaring at her slightly, "Let's. Go. Now."

"I was on the phone" she spat, glaring right back. She followed the three of them down the hall.

--

Pulling up at the scene, uniform came over "He's in there, from the description we got from the landlord anyway. Showed up about fifteen minutes ago. Alone."

"Alright, Ray, let's go kick the door down. Uniform, backup."

Alex argued against it. "Do you really think kicking to door down is necessary? How big is this guy, do we think he's armed?"

Ray shook his head, "Every bloody time." Chris stood waiting for it to end.

"Yes." Gene answered, clearly annoyed at her. "Ray. Let's."

Once inside the flat, Gene picked up the suspect and threw him at the wall. "You're nicked. No more killing boys on my patch, scum." For added emphasis, he threw in a knee to the bollocks. Alex flinched. "Ray, drag this pond scum down to a car and get 'im to the station. We'll question 'im there." Alex pushed past him to follow Ray down the stairs, glaring at him, disgusted, but not saying anything.

"Great nick, Guv," Ray said, when they were on their way back to the station. Alex was silent the whole drive.

--

"What the hell was that, Gene!" Alex was trailing him down the hallway, shouting at him. They had just finished questioning Weaver, eventually getting him to confess.

"A bit o' rough and tumble, that's all. Works every time when they're guilty, Drake. Haven't you learned anything by being here?" He turned to face her down. "He's scum."

They kept walking, arguing.

Viv shook his head behind the desk as his superiors walked past, shouting at each other. New year, same old, same old he thought.

"Gene, if you don't get him a brief, and soon, everything he told you in that room, while being threatened by Ray, I might add, is going to be thrown out."

"Christ, Drake, his brief's on the way, and I don't care anyway!" he spat out. "Ray heard back from forensics on this one already, now that everyone's bloody back to work. Traces of heroin matching that in the victims. Carpet fibres on him, matching the victims. It's done. Confession, evidence, solid nick. Now stop shoutin' at me." At that he turned into his office and shut the door.

Alex went back to her desk and sat down, irritated with Gene, and herself. It had been a great weekend, but this could not seriously go on. He was a pig-headed bully and she couldn't do this. That was it, no more invites upstairs, she told herself.

"Ma,am" Shaz interrupted her thoughts. "Telephone for you."

"What? Oh, ok." Alex picked up her phone, chatted briefly and hung up. "Shaz, I have to step out for a bit, if….anyone is looking for me, tell them I'll be back in an hour."

"OK Inspector" Shaz smiled at her.

Soon as she walked out the door, DCI Hunt was standing at Shaz's desk. "Where did D.I. Drake go, Granger?"

"She didn't say, Sir. She just said to tell anyone looking for her she'd be back in an hour."

Gene scowled, at Granger then at the door. Bloody birds. Still, it had aggravated him before when she was angry with him. Now, he was surprised to realize, it really stuck in his gut. He went back in his office and sat behind the desk.

"Guv!" Ray burst in "Looks like Weaver may have had an accomplice – someone else just went into the first flat. Uniform were waiting for him to leave to pick him up and he fired at them."

"Shots! Let's go Ray. Chris! Granger tell Drake when she decides to show up to get her bony arse to the scene!"

"'K, Guv."

--

Gene watched Alex get out of the squad car, and he momentarily lost focus. She looked bloody great in her skirt, in her boots. He wanted her right there. Why did they fight so much? He thought about lifting up her skirt, his hands sliding her knickers down…was she even wearing them? He couldn't tell.

"Gene, what's going on here?" Her voice broke into his thoughts.

"Nice of you to joins us. Gunman inside, one hostage. Likely accomplice of our scummy friend Weaver."

She ignored the verbal slap. "Who's the hostage?"

"Delivery. Stupid git. Walked right into it." Ray offered.

"Do you want me to try to talk to him? See if we can get the hostage out first?"

"Yes. I do." He was irritated by the entire situation. At her, at himself for letting this happen, at the bloody idiot hostage. Wanting to shag her on the Quattro bonnet wasn't helping him.

"Chris, Ray, cover me. Does anyone have a megaphone I can use?"

--

Hours later, they were back at the station, with only the suspect having been hit by gunfire, but luckily for all, not dead. Once all of the required paperwork was finished, it was late, and Gene gave them all permission to hit the bar. Alex stayed behind.

"Gene," she started, entering his office, "kind of a rough day."

"Yeah." He didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to pick a fight with you, it just happened."

"Well, it 'just happens' a lot." He didn't want to do this. "In this station, I am in charge. You do what I say and you follow my lead. Always. Has to be that way!" It kept coming out anyway.

"Can't you listen to anyone? It's not like I have nothing to offer this group! I admit I've learned a lot being here, it's not like you haven't learned anything from me, too. It'd be nice if you'd admit it occasionally! I contribute to this team, Gene. If you weren't so bloody pig-headed!"

"Me? I'm not the only stubborn arse around here, Bolly! I'm the same as I was last week. Three days of shagging make you forget who I am?" They were both shouting at this point. It made him crazy. He knew that look in her eyes. He'd seen it often since she'd joined the squad, giving him shit about his behavior, his policing. He'd seen it a lot in the past few days, too, when they were far from disagreeing on anything. He couldn't tell which one he was looking at now.

Viv walked down the hallway outside, hearing their raised voices. This time, he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," she said, eyes firing. "I'm going home." Turning to go, she felt his hand on her waist, pulling her back into the office.

"Alex." His other hand came around the other side. "Don't." He couldn't believe he was doing this. Just for the shag? Shit. One bloody day back to work and it was a total balls up.

"Don't what, Gene," still angry, she tried to pull away, but not that much. He had her firmly around the waist. He pulled her tightly against him.

"Don't leave pissed off at me." She relented, almost willingly, leaning her head back on his shoulder. He wanted her now.

He kissed her neck at exactly the same moment Viv returned back down the hall. The shouting had stopped, and as he reflexively glanced through the glass, through his DCI's office window, he froze, for a second, not believing what he was seeing.

His mouth dropped open, and he walked quickly back to the desk. Definitely a new year!

--

"Gene, there are still people here. And I believe you're expected at Luigi's."

"Yeah," he kissed her again, his right hand finding her breast, squeezing.

"Gene, please" she half moaned. His hands were everywhere, lifting her skirt, touching her leg.

"Please what," he mumbled into her ear.

"_Please, god._ No. Wait." She pulled herself together. "Please let's go to the restaurant." She turned around.

He gave her a pouty look. "OK. But we're not staying long."

Minutes later they walked past the desk, "See you at the bar, Viv?" Gene asked.

"Um, maybe, yeah" he stammered. "Get off in an hour." Probably not the only one, he thought to himself.

"You ok?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine, Inspector. See you later on."

Viv watched them leave together, mouth hanging open.

--

As they walked towards Luigi's, Alex noticed the Quattro parked in its familiar spot outside the station.

"Gene, did you leave this parked out here all night last night?"

"Hmm? Oh, I guess I did. Safe 'ere, though. In'it?" He looked puzzled.

"Well, yes, but don't you think people are going to notice your car parked out here all night? Never going home?"

"Alex," he was tired of this, "I thought you didn't give a rats arse what people thought about your sex life! Why does it bother you so much that someone might know we're havin' it off? Am I not posh enough?" Not really wanting her to answer, he turned and walked towards the restaurant, not giving her an opportunity.

"That's not it, Gene!" She called after him, "For God's sake. You're my boss," she said weakly, but he hadn't heard. He was already inside.

--

Once inside, she noticed Gene hadn't picked one of their usual spots, but was chatting with Ray and Chris about the day's events. Fine, she thought, and headed to the bar, alone.

"Thank you," she said as Luigi set a glass of red wine down in front of her. She drank it down and stared at the bar. Luigi promptly refilled it. When she drank that one down, he placed a carafe in front of her.

After some time, Gene came over and sat next to her. He'd got very drunk in a very short period of time. "Alex," he slurred a little "I don't care what people think. But if you don't want people to think you're my bird, then so be it."

"Gene…" He stopped her. _His bird? _Where did that come from?

"That's all." He turned and left the restaurant.

Alex got up. She'd had enough for one night. As she was leaving she noticed Viv and Shaz having an animated conversation against the wall. She went up to her flat.

--

Upstairs, Alex took off her coat and boots, heading into the bedroom to change into her sleep shirt. One of Gene's suits was hanging in her wardrobe and she ran her hand over it. Sitting down on her brand new bed, she sighed. Shit Alex, she thought. What a bloody mess. At least it was a nice bed. She'd asked Luigi to track her down something a bit more classic, as it looked like she was staying for a while, and he'd found her a very nice, vintage iron head and footboard, with wooden posts. She'd come home earlier to change the bedcovers. "Ah, well," she said, as she curled up and fell asleep.

--

"ALEX!" someone was banging on the door "Alex open up!"

What time was it? She looked at the clock 1:30. She had only been asleep for half hour, but it must have been the sleep of the dead 'cause she could barely wake herself. Well, she thought, that or the wine.

"ALEX!" It was Gene. What the hell?

Padding to the door, she opened it to find his hulking frame taking up the whole doorway.

"What the bloody hell are you doing! Come in here, you'll wake up the whole building!" She pulled him into her flat.

"Wher'dyou go?" he asked. Slurring everything together.

"You left! I came up to bed. Bloody hell you are pissed."

"I went to move my motor. You wanted me to move the car, din'tchoo? I came back 'nyouwer'gone!" Everything ran together.

"What?"

"I came back and you were gone." He said it slower. He walked into the living room and sat on her couch. Overcoat still on.

"I thought you didn't want to do this! You said..._you said 'your bird'_! What the bloody hell, Gene!"

Too late, though, he'd passed out on the couch. My God, she thought. How much did you have to drink? She lifted his feet to the couch, threw a blanket over him and went to bed.

--

Alex woke up a few hours later to find Gene asleep next to her, his clothes still on, though he'd somehow managed to lose the overcoat. She rolled over, giving him more room, and he moved closer to her. He smelled like whiskey and cigarettes, she wished he'd at least taken his clothes off. Well, she could do that, she thought.

First, the boots. Those dirty boots in my new bed, she thought. This was not at all how she had seen it happening. Next, she pulled one arm out of his jacket then the other, dropping it on the floor. She took off his tie and belt, so at least he could be comfortable, not that he'd notice, she thought. She looked at him, passed out in her bed. "Gene, you tosser," she said gently.

Unbuttoning his shirt, she traced her fingers over his chest, down to where the few fair hairs darkened, sticking out over his trousers. Unfastening his trousers, she pulled them over his ankles, leaving on his shorts. Well, she thought, looking at him asleep in his shirt and boxers, I guess that'll do. "Goodnight Gene," she said, kissing him on the mouth.

Gene's hand reached for her head, startling her, pulling her closer. He kissed her back, his mouth wet, open. His tongue searching for hers, grazing her teeth. He broke away, his mouth trailing her face, down her throat. He sat up, pulling her with him, dropping his shirt on the floor. He pulled hers over her head, ignoring the buttons. Kissing her lightly, his arms moved around her waist, pulling her close. Changing positions, he got to his knees and pulled her up to hers. Her hands reached down, sliding under his boxers, feeling his full erection.

"Alex, do you want me? Right now, Alex" His voice was husky, the whiskey smell strong. "Yes, Gene, I want you. Right now." She looked into his eyes, "_I want you Gene_" he pulled closer to her, her breasts grazing his chest, then pressing against them as he coaxed her even closer to the headboard. "_Hang on Alex_," he said and as he stretched her arms out along the top she hooked them around it. His hand reached between her legs, sliding one, then two fingers inside her, his hand massaging her clit, she started to moan. He kissed her shoulder, down to her tits "_Want you Alex_" he let his fingers slide out of her, and he kissed down her belly. Positioning himself under her, his mouth reached hungrily for her, his tongue exploring her folds, drawing her taut. His tongue slipped inside her, his mouth working her until she climaxed, "_Oh my god_" she moaned loudly, shaking, hanging onto the iron bar.

Raising up to his knees again, his mouth crushed hers, burying his tongue deep. He grabbed her by her hips and thrust inside, quickly at first, moaning loudly. Gradually slowing each thrust he settled into a steady rhythm, slowly in and out. "_Harder Gene, please_," "_No._" He kept going, slowly, bringing her close again, "_Gene, god, I, uhhhnnn_", "_Oh god Alex, I want…"_ he stayed slow and steady. Feeling her tighten, he thrust faster, they came together, her begging, him groaning, panting.

Alex untangled her arms from the bar and fell into him. Together they fell on the bed, laughing, breathing hard. Rolling onto his back, Gene pulled her close to him.

They fell asleep without saying anything.


	5. Finding Out

**Thanks again, funkygibbon! And no, it's not over yet...  
**

Gene walked out into the morning air, trying to remember where he parked the Quattro. Standing on the corner, he looked in a few directions before recalling.

"Morning Mr. Hunt" Luigi was taking out the rubbish.

"Morning Luigi. Oh, bloody hell." Luigi didn't seem very surprised to see him. Gene gave him a hard look.

"You made a lot of noise when you came back," Luigi shrugged and went back inside.

Cursing into the cool air, Gene walked to his car. Alex was going to kill him. If she was even still speaking to him, he thought. Although she seemed to have accepted his apology pretty readily, who knew what went on in a bird's head. Especially hers. Sometimes he thought he was figuring her out, then, bam, she went off in another direction. "Guess that's what makes it exciting" he said aloud. "Bloody women."

Finding the car, he threw his bag of laundry into the back seat. He'd planned to drop it off before he went onto the station. He'd left his toothbrush and extra razor in her bathroom. "If she doesn't want me back she can bring them in herself." He drove off in a squeal.

--

By the time Alex got to work the station was buzzing with the regular morning noise. Entering the canteen for a coffee, Gene was making himself one, his back to her.

"Hi," she said. He turned around. "You left."

"Mmm. I thought that's what you wanted." He said it quietly. "No one to know."

"Gene," she stepped forward and put a hand on his arm, "I think you misunderstood."

"Oh, excuse me!" Shaz walked in, seeing them both. Alex quickly took her hand off Gene's arm. Shaz turned and left.

"Maybe we could talk about this later?" Alex phrased it as a question.

"Mmm." He nodded, leaning against the counter. Alex left, and Gene gulped his coffee.

--

Shaz went out to the front desk. "Viv" she called. She raised her eyebrows at him and he leaned over the desk towards her. She whispered. "I just saw them in the canteen. Standing very close. They didn't look too happy."

"Did you ask Chris about it?" Viv asked quietly.

"Yeah, said 'e 'ad no idea. The Guv hadn't said anything about it. I wouldn't think 'e would, though. I asked him not to say anything to Ray."

"How likely is that?" Viv raised his eyebrows.

While they were chatting, Gene walked out followed by Alex, Ray and Chris. Viv and Shaz watched them out the door.

"Pretty likely. He doesn't tell Ray everything," Shaz smiled and walked back to her desk.

"I'll bet." Viv shook his head.

--

Wrapping up the drug bust, Ray and Chris were putting a few detainees into squad cars when Gene and Alex started shouting at each other. It had been fairly routine bust, D. I. Drake actually throwing a suspect against a wall in frustration at one point. Ray had been impressed, not less so as she was wearin' a dress and high heeled boots. She was annoying but a good cop, he thought, not for the first time since she'd joined the team. But all the grief she gave the Guv was a bit much. It just got in the way of fighting scum, in his opinion.

Chris came over and together they watched as their superiors walked away from them, towards the Quattro, arguing.

"What now?" Ray asked.

"Dunno. Everything seemed to go so well." Chris leaned against a squad car. They watched for a while. "Shaz thinks they finally did it." Chris said.

"Did what?"

"It."

"What'cha mean? It?" Ray exhaled smoke.

Chris gave him an 'Are you serious, mate?' look.

"No way." Said Ray, more than a little surprised.

"Yeah. Says Viv saw him feelin' 'er up in his office last night."

"Guess we left too early." Ray smoked. Chris smoked. They watched. "Should we wait?" They were still going at it. Drake was shouting now, and their D.C.I. was pacing around.

"We could go back in the squad car." Chris suggested.

Ray nodded, and they got in.

--

They walked towards the car, both silent. "Gene," she reached for his arm. He stopped, looking at her. She was almost at eye level with him. He wanted her. "We have to talk about this at some point."

"Talk about what." He looked away. Why did women always want to talk? He just wanted to go back to the station and have a drink. It was past lunch. "You don't want people to know we're seein' each other. I want to see you, so I won't tell anyone. What more is there?"

"Last night you called me your bird. Is that what you think? I'm your bird?" She had her slightly haughty look on. He gave in.

"I was drunk." He shrugged like it was obvious. He lit a cigarette.

"I am not..."

He couldn't take it, he turned on her. "Bollocks. We spend all day together, we spend every evening together. For months. Now we're shagging. How are you not my bird?" He was shouting at her now. "It doesn't mean we're spendin' the rest of eternity together, fer Chris'sakes!" This was coming out all wrong. This isn't what he meant to say. How he meant to say it. She started in the wrong place. It kept spilling out. "Am I not good enough for you? Is that really what you're trying to tell me? Why you don't want anyone t'know?" Why did he say that? That won't help. He knew it wasn't true. He really didn't want her to answer. He threw his hands up over his head.

"So you think I don't want anyone to know because I don't think you're good enough? That this is about you? My God, Gene, just how big is your ego?" Alex was shouting.

"I didn't hear you complain about the size of my ego last night. Or the night before that. In fact, the size of my ego seems to be just fine with you when you're gettin' what you want." He was in her face. She didn't flinch.

"That's ridiculous. This is about work. Gene, you're my boss! You run the department! We have to work together and this sort of thing can be very disruptive. It's already disruptive! Look at us! I need the team to respect me, and so do you, and if they know you and I are…"

"You and I are what. What is it that you want it to be?" he interrupted, "What are you comfortable thinking about it? It can be whatever you want to call it. Won't change what's happening. The look in your eyes, Alex, the one you have right now. It's the same one you have when we're in bed together. I know that now. You think you're angry with me, but that's not it." She backed up a little at that. He shifted gears. "No one on the team is going to think you're getting special treatment from me on the job because we're shagging every night. Anyone who knows me knows I wouldn't do that. _You_ should know I wouldn't do that." Bloody hell, they never agreed on anything with their clothes on. He wanted her so badly.

She was silent. Looking at him. "We have to be able to work without arguing all the time!"

"We always argue all the time! Here I thought you bloody enjoyed it! You never let me get away with anything! Every day is a bloody challenge!" He was tired. This was going on too long. He wanted a drink. He wanted her. Had they got anywhere? He couldn't tell.

"Alex. Can we go back now? I need a drink. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I've already agreed." Besides, she had sat on the bonnet of the car, her legs stretched out in front of her, and if she didn't move soon he was going to have to shag her right there.

"Gene," she was quiet. "I don't know what I want it to be. It's all happened so fast. I need time to process everything."

"Fast? You call this fast? I wanted it right off, but you were quite obviously not interested. OK. You had other things to deal with. So I stayed away. Left you alone. Then after a while, there you were, all the time. I can't remember the last time I chased another skirt. You came after me, Alex. _You offered_." He sat down next to her. "The only thing that's really different is that instead of imaginin' it all the time, I get to have a look at your naughty bits. You've got great tits, have I mentioned that?" He tried his most charming smirk. It seemed to work.

She sighed, an 'OK I give up' sigh. He caught her hand and bent down to kiss her. Lightly on the lips at first, pulling out of it to look into her eyes. Liking what he saw he kissed her again, mouth open, tongue darting in and out. Eagerly responding, she put her arms around his neck, and he leaned into her, pressing her on the car. This was risky. They were in an abandoned alley, but it was still afternoon. His hand travelled up the outside of her thigh, bringing her dress with it.

"Gene, stop." He did. "I don't think this is a very good idea" she was breathing hard, he kissed her neck, nipping at it.

"OK," his body ached. "We'll go back to the station."

"I was actually thinking my place," she said.

"Better idea." He pulled her dress down and kissed her again. Then he walked to her side and opened the door for her. She ran her hand up the inside of his leg, "Do that again, and we will not make it to your flat," he growled in her ear. He drove all the way with her hand between his legs.

Gene unbuckled on the way up the stairs, once inside she pulled him to the couch, pushing him down. She stood in front of him, lifting her dress over her head while he wriggled out of his trousers.

Already wet from teasing each other, she slid easily onto him, holding tight a moment before she started moving. "_Alex, please, faster_," he put his head back on the couch, "_Gene, not yet._" He groaned in response. She slid up, teasing him, he was in agony, "_Alex..."_ His hands pulled down the straps of her bra, exposing one breast, he covered it with his mouth, tongue swirling, pulling her hard. She buckled, and slid onto him again. Moving together frantically, she came calling his name. He followed, thrusting hard into her.

They lay together on the couch for a few minutes. "Alex," Gene started. "I dunno if we're looking at five days, five months, or five bloody minutes. And I don't care. But I can't have to pull it apart every day."

"Yeah," she answered.

He kissed her. "Oh. And I think Luigi knows." He got up to find his trousers.

--

By the time they'd got back to the station it was after 5:00. Chris and Ray had processed everything from the morning drug bust, and they were waiting for their senior officers to finish up some details. Everyone was hanging around waiting to go to the bar.

Alex went onto the canteen for a coffee, running into Shaz.

"Oh, hi Ma'am." Shaz tried not to look directly at her, but she couldn't help it. "You're all flushed Ma'am. Are you OK?"

"What? Oh, yes, Shaz, I'm fine. D.C.I. Hunt drove like a maniac back to the station. Just a little nerve-wracking."

"OK. Well, see you later?"

"Sure, later." Alex went for her coffee.

--

Christ Alex, what's wrong with you? She thought to herself as she sat at her desk doing paperwork. He was right. She had thrown herself at him, knowing what would happen. Now that it was happening it wasn't fair to him for her to complain about it. And the sex really was fantastic. Better than she could have imagined, even though she was imagining it. (Never mind that part, Alex). What was really upsetting you? That you wanted him more than you thought you would? That he wanted more than you'd expected? Well, yes, that was it, in a nutshell. She'd thought they'd shag for a couple of days and be done with it. She still didn't want it to stop, and in her mind that meant wavering into relationship territory. He was right there, too, though. They'd already been in a relationship, just without the sex.

She wouldn't go so far as to say she was falling for him, she liked him anyway, even if his manner and methods sometimes made her want to scream.

She supposed it really didn't matter if the whole station knew. They'd find out eventually. If she did believe that, why waste time sneaking around. Even after all these months she still never knew if she was behaving like a 21st century woman or a 1980's one. Did people care if you slept with your boss? She wasn't sure they cared anymore in 2008, even though you weren't 'supposed to'. Had they started to care by 1982? Oh, god, she thought. Who can keep track?

So that's it then? Just go with it? Shag the poor sod until he can't walk anymore? She could think of worse ways to spend an afterlife. She looked over at him in his office, drink in hand. He looked very good. Dark suit, white shirt. She wanted to tear it off him.

"Guess that answers that question," she said to herself, getting up and walking into his office. "Gene, would you like to head out for a drink?"

He finished the one in his hand. "Very much" he answered and grabbed his coat.

"Time for drinking lads," he said as he and Alex walked through the squad room and out the door.

--

They sat in their usual corner in the restaurant, eating and drinking, but not talking much for some time. They sat closer than usual, his leg hooked around hers under the table.

"Gene," Alex started, "I've been thinking about what you said this afternoon."

"Hmm? Wot, faster Alex?" He smirked at her, and inhaled his cig. He'd had more than a few drinks.

She gave him a not altogether scolding look. "No, about us."

Shit, here it comes, he thought. He exhaled leaning back against the wall. "Want me to clear out?" he asked.

"No! Why would you think that? Did I say that?" He could be so frustrating! "I wanted to say that I've thought about it, and I think you were right about a few things. I'd like to see where this goes, and I don't care if people know, Gene, that I'm your bird." She smiled at him, somewhat drunkenly.

"Can't get enough of the Gene Genie, can ye'?" he smouldered at her.

"No, I don't think I can." Under the table she slipped her hand over his thigh.

Across the restaurant this display was not going unnoticed by the rest of the team. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but some of them, at least, had noticed a definite upping of the temperature between their D.C.I. and his D.I.

"Oh, definitely," Viv had just sat down with Chris, Ray and Shaz. They'd been watching them throughout the evening, in between the normal shenanigans.

"I don't know," Ray said. "They look the same as always to me." He smoked.

"Absolutely", said Chris.

"How can you tell?" asked Ray, clearly annoyed.

"Well, I am a detective," he answered. Shaz smiled at him.

"You're a twonk," Ray responded.

"No, look under the table." They all leaned over at the same time to see what Chris was looking at.

They got an eyeful of tangled legs and Alex's roaming hand. Sitting back up, they all stared at each other, turning in unison in time to see D.C.I. Hunt's mouth crash onto their D.I.'s.

"I think it's sweet."

"Yeah"

"Bloody 'ell!"

Viv sighed.

Gene and Alex stood up, startling the group. Shaz caught Alex's eye, and she waved goodnight at the young P.C. "Night" Gene said, as Alex took his hand and led him out of the restaurant.

--

Upstairs Alex went straight into the bedroom and Gene followed. She lifted her dress up, and Gene was right behind her, pulling it the rest of the way over her head. His hands traveled her body, still wearing her bra, knickers and boots. "_Alex_" he pulled her tightly to him. She turned around and kissed him wildly, pulling off his jacket, loosening his tie until it came up over his head, pulling at the buttons on his shirt. He undid his belt and zipper, and her hands slid down his back, around his waist. She kissed down his chest pulling down his trousers as she took his hard cock into her mouth. Kneeling on the floor in front of him, she worked him close, "_Alex, don't stop_", but she did, her mouth moving to his head, kissing, and licking at him before she stood up.

She pushed him down on the bed, on all fours over him, she licked his stomach, chest, her teeth dragging over his nipples. He slid his hands over her thighs, hooking fingers into her knickers, pulling them down. She had to lift a leg to get them off, and he realized she was still wearing her boots. "_Bloody hell._" He slid a finger inside her, then, wet, over her clit, "_Oh god gene, inside me,_" he kept at her, and as she shivered and shook he entered her eagerly, thrusting deep. She came again, and he could barely hold on. Flipping her over, he pushed her legs over her head, pumping into her, wet, tight, she screamed his name as he came, his breath clipped, "O_h, Alex, god, Alex. _" Letting her legs fall to the bed, he lay down next to her, burying his face in her neck.


	6. Back to Work

**Thanks again to everyone for the nice comments!! Let me know when I'm running out of steam! **

**thanks funkygibbon!**

Gene woke drowsily when he realized Alex wasn't lying next to him. "Time is it?" The clock told him 4:30 am. "Christ." He lay there, assuming she'd gone to the loo, when he heard feet padding around in the kitchen.

"Y'ok?" he asked from the doorway. Standing at the sink, she was wearing his shirt. She'd never done that before. He thought briefly that she'd never looked sexier.

"Yeah" She turned her head and shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep."

He put his arms around her waist, nuzzled her neck. "You c'n always wake me up."

"Thought about that," She turned around, smiling at him. "But you looked rather peaceful sleeping, and I just couldn't." She turned up her face and took his kiss.

"'M awake now," he kissed her again, his hands on her arse. "Come back to bed."

She dropped his shirt on the floor as they lay down, her back curled up against him. His hand traveled from her arse to her breast, cupping it, gently squeezing the nipple. His other hand pulled her hair back, exposing her neck. She moaned lightly as he teased her ear with his tongue, her nipple with his fingers. She felt his erection grow, Gene moaning as he became more aroused, pushing against her. She reached her hand behind, grasping for his arse as she rubbed back against him.

"_Gene_" "_Hmm?_" "_touch me, want your hands on me, please"_ she turned towards him, kissing his chest, rolling him onto his back, settling over him. He cupped her face, kissing her, moving his hands over her, her breasts, her arse, her legs, touching everywhere he could reach. "_Mouth_", she moaned, "_kiss me_." He repeated his actions, kissing her everywhere, lingering on her nipples, licking, teeth grazing. He rolled her over, kissing down her body, inside her thighs. She was wet, now, and his tongue explored her, bringing her closer. "_Gene, come here" _she pulled him up to her face, kissing him_," fuck me, please_" she was begging. "_Ohh_, _god_" he moaned as he entered, thrusting once, he withdrew completely, waiting. "_Gene!_" He teased her again, deep inside, then out. Again. She writhed on the bed, her eyes on fire. He repeated, over and over, driving her to frenzy. "_Now, Gene_" she demanded. This time he obeyed, slowly at first, feeling her contract around him, her heat expanding. He was nearly there, speeding up, groaning, he let loose, pulsing inside her, bringing release for both of them.

--

Next morning, they went to work together. Alex was most worried about this part, the first few minutes. She knew she could handle the sarky comments, that wasn't what worried her. She was worried about changing the chemistry. Good chemistry was important in their line of work and some of these men had been with Gene for a long time.

Gene went through the doors without saying anything, Alex followed with a "Good Morning." The room, which had been humming as they walked in, snapped silent as everyone stopped to look at them. Gene looked at Alex as she went around to her desk. She shrugged.

"Get back to work. Or whatever it is you do while you're pretending to work" Gene snapped, heading for his office. All heads turned back to what they were doing.

Chris approached her first. "Morning Bos-Ma'am. Here's the paperwork on yesterday's bust. Brief filed a no-contest, hoping for a lighter sentence. That's about it."

"Thank you, Chris." He went nervously back to his desk.

No one said anything, but everyone was very quiet when they walked by Alex's desk. Some stared at her, some avoided her altogether. She briefly contemplated just getting up in the middle of the floor and making an announcement, but then thought that probably wasn't a good idea.

Ray, who hadn't been there earlier, burst through the doors, stopping at Alex's desk. "Inspector," he stopped, looked at his D.C.I.'s office, back at Alex, trying to decide what to do. He decided to tell his D.I. "Vice has a lead on that scumbag who's been beatin' up them 'ookers all over the city. They want us to move tonight."

She stood up, "Chris!" they both followed her into Gene's office.

--

"I don't like it." Gene said, scowling.

They had spent weeks tracking a suspect who was beating prostitutes and leaving them nearly dead in the street. He'd been hard to track, and had changed his identity so successfully each time that they had not been able to get a solid trace. It had been agreed that at the first opportunity Alex would go undercover to try to nab him. Vice thought they had finally found him, so they wanted to send Alex in. The only problem was she wouldn't be able to wear a wire.

"Gene, I can handle this," she insisted. "If he follows his past behavior, he'll take me out into the alley before anything happens. You'll have everything near the meeting point covered, as soon as something happens you'll be able to hear it. You can all come running."

"We've got it covered, Guv," offered Ray. "Me 'n Chris can go over now and check out the cover in the alley. We can make sure he'll never know we're there." Alex appreciated his support.

"Fine." He wasn't happy. "No mistakes."

"No, sir." They left, heading out to the stakeout location.

Alex, stayed behind. "Gene, really, the risk is small. I can handle myself."

"I know." He said. "Just wanted to say be careful." He looked at her intensely. No, He did not like this at all.

"I will," she said. "Time to get tarted up!"

"How will we know the bloody difference, Bolls!" He shouted at her as she walked through the squad room. She certainly was a tough bird, he thought to himself.

Ray and Chris were back by the time Alex returned. She was somewhat pleased that no one felt uncomfortable dishing out the expected cat-calls. She'd decided on three inch high silver spike heeled ankle books, stockings with exposed garters, a shimmery blue dress that barely covered her and too much cheap jewellrey. Gene stood in the doorway of his office, hands in pockets, quietly steaming at the idea of her going out there.

"Wonder if she dresses like that fer the Guv?" Ray suggested to Chris, thinking she was out of earshot.

Chris smiled weakly as Alex came up behind Ray, whispering in his ear. "I would if he asked me to, Ray."

Horrified, Ray watched her head out. Gene barely contained a laugh as he went out the door behind her, suggesting they all follow him.

They waited for hours, Alex inside the brothel, waiting for her mark. Finally, they saw her and a punter enter the alley. He was pushing her and it took all Gene had not to get out of the car.

He pushed her up against the wall, smacking her on the back of the head. She spiked him in the foot with her heel, turning and getting in a knee to the bollocks. Everyone started moving at that point, but they didn't reach her before witnessing him throw a hard backhand across her right cheek, driving her to the ground.

Ray got there first, and smashed him into the brick wall. Seconds later, Gene arrived, smashing his face against the wall a second time. "Bastard!" Alex turned away, hearing bone snap as Gene broke the suspect's arm.

He knelt down, "Y'ok?" she nodded while he looked at her cheek. "That's going to be nasty. Let's get you back to the station." He helped her up, and she leaned on him all the way to the car.

--

It was late, but the station was buzzing, Shaz helping Alex with ice on her face. "Should you go to hospital ma'am?" Shaz asked. "It looks pretty bad."

"I'll be ok", she insisted. It didn't feel broken, just smacked.

"Y'know, ma'am, if I can say," Shaz started, "You 'n the Guv…he's been sweet on you forever. I think it's nice."

"Thanks Shaz," Alex winced at her touch. We'll see, she thought.

Gene interrupted. "Come on, Bolly, let's get you home."

--

Back at her flat, she lay on the couch with ice on her face.

"Man, he really had a punch," she complained to Gene. He was sitting at the other end of the couch, holding her feet in his lap. She'd changed out of her hooker costume, but left on the stockings and garter for Gene's amusement. He seemed appreciative. "I'm exhausted." She said. "Could really use some sleep. You could probably use some too." He nodded. "What time do you need to be back to the station?" She was already planning to sleep for a while before returning.

"Dunno. Eventually." He looked at his watch. 5:00 am. Bloody hell. Felt like he hadn't slept for days. "I could really use a few hours." He helped her up and they crawled, exhausted, into bed. Settled in, he slid a finger under her garter belt. "Y'know, when you're up to it, we really are going to have to get these back on you."

She laughed. "_Ouch_."

--

Alex slept longer than she expected, showing up back at the station around noon. Gene didn't notice as she poked her head into his office. He was on the phone, his back to the door.

"Yes Sir…..I know Sir….He was assaulting an officer, Sir….Yes Sir…I understand Sir…" He hung up, noticing Alex in the doorway. "How're you feelin'?" he asked.

"I'm ok. Sore. Big mark on my face." She shrugged. "All in a day's work." She indicated the phone. "Giving you shit?"

He came around the desk to look at her cheek. It was a little puffy and still very red, but it looked like the bruising would be minimal. Alex didn't see the whole squad room look up when he touched her face. Gene scowled at them and shut the door. Alex had suggested there should be no touching at work, and he'd agreed, but this was different, in his opinion. "A little. Nothing I can't handle. Caught the bastard. That's all that matters." He sat on his desk, arms crossed.

She sensed there was a little more. "Is that it?" He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Well, he did take the opportunity to get at me about you. Saying I used excessive force because I reacted to him hittin' you." He paused. "All I did was break 'is bloody arm. Wanted to kill 'him."

"He knows? It's barely been 24 hours!" Gene shrugged. She couldn't believe it. "Will he make it a problem for you?"

"Don't worry 'bout him. Havin' it off with his secretary on departmental training weekends. Miserable bloody bastard. He's just jealous. Besides, if he wanted to get me out of here, he's got plenty that doesn't involve you."

That was something Alex hadn't considered. How much stick Gene would get from his superiors. She had been worried about herself and the team dynamics, but not him.

"Y'know, Alex, it killed me when that bastard hit you."

"I know Gene."

"I'm not sorry I broke his arm."

She looked at him sympathetically. "I know that, too. You don't have to be sorry."

"OK." He looked at her.

Gene opened the door and she went back to her desk.

--

At Luigi's, Gene smoked a cigarette and watched Alex eat. She really had an appetite, he thought, not unpleasantly. They'd spent the rest of the day chasing scum around London, and had stopped in for dinner when Alex said she was hungry.

"Nothing to drink, though." She had said. "Still taking something for the pain."

"OK. Luigi, just one bottle of wine, then, tonight."

"Y'know Gene, I'm still pretty beat up, you don't have to stay over if you don't want to. You must have things to take care of at your place."

"Nope. Took care of them this morning, while you were sleeping." He put out his cigarette. "Picked up clean clothes. I can stay and rub your bloody feet all night if you need." Truth was he didn't want to stay at his place. He still wasn't convinced that she wouldn't change her mind if he got too far away from her. It's only been a day (or had it been two?) since she'd agreed with him about their status and already doubts were kicking in. She was going to change her mind. Some younger, posh, twat would show up at the bar and chat her up and she'd realize just how wrong for her he was. What was she, 10 years younger than him? He realized he had no idea.

Christ! Was it like this for all blokes? he thought. Who the hell knew! How d'we ever get on?

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked him.

"You won't finish. I'll eat what's left." She made a face at him, but handed him a fork from the table. "Dig in, Mr. Hunt."

He took the offered fork, but his eyes flashed at her. "Love to, but I thought you said you weren't up for it."

--

No sex and not enough alcohol and Gene was having trouble sleeping. Alex had been snoring lightly next to him for at least an hour, and he had sat up leaning against the headboard. He lit a cigarette. Maybe she had been right. Maybe they should have kept it secret a little longer. Now that everyone at the station knew, and everyone at the Super's office too, apparently, he wasn't sure being open about it so fast was such a good idea. But he hated sneaking around. And, he had to admit, he wanted people to know she was with him. Even if it didn't last another week. And, face it Gene, that could happen. You could fight over a case, or the weather, and she could put you right out in the street. You wanted this, for some bloody reason.

Alex stirred, rolling over, "Gene, are you awake?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. But, notice, I did not leave you alone in bed."

She slapped him, not too lightly, picking her head up to look at him. "Are you smoking? In bed?"

"No" he exhaled.

"Put it out," she said.

"No." He inhaled.

"Gene, there are no windows in here. It fills up with smoke. It smells." She argued.

"Ask me nicely."

She raised her eyebrows and shifted around, straddling his lap. She felt him grow hard under her.

"Alex, I thought your face hurt." He was trying not to give in.

"Mostly all better" she said, "but don't kiss me above the neck." She looked into his eyes. He leaned over and stabbed out his cigarette.

"Fine." His mouth covered her breast, his hands finding her arse, lifting her slightly. She slid over him, he was so hard, riding him lightly. He groaned, finding a rhythm under her. She pulled up, rubbing her clit on the head of his cock, moaning his name. Taking him fully once more, she rode him hard and came quickly, "_Oh god, Gene, oh Gene._" He wasn't ready, wanted more, "_Alex don't stop, please_," and she kept going, wanting to peak again, she didn't want to stop either. She rode him faster, coming again, flooding over him, he was almost there "_Alex, god, want you so bad, Alex, please"_ he thrust, pulling her down onto him, holding her there as he exploded into her.

Panting, Alex climbed off, pulling him down next to her.

"Oh yeah," he breathed. "That bloody reason."

--

All his reservations from the night before gone with the morning, Gene sat and watched Alex make coffee, chin resting on his hand.

"Got anything to eat?" he asked, watching her bare arse peek out from under her shirt. He was already dressed.

She opened a cabinet. "Hmm. Toast. I can make toast. Want me to?"

"Yes, just butter."

After a few minutes, it was done, and they munched their breakfast.

"Gene?"

"Wot?" he'd just taken a bite.

"Would you like a key?"

"A wot? Key? To what?" He looked a little confused.

She gave him an 'are you thick' look. "To my flat." She said.

He coughed a little. "A key to your flat? What for?"

Her eyes narrowed. "So you can come and go whenever you want."

Just say yes, stupid. "Don't we always come here together?" He knew he was in trouble. How did he get in trouble?

"Well, so far. But sometimes we might not."

"Um, OK. A key to your flat would be great." He drank some coffee.

"OK" she said, and went into the bedroom to dress.

Shit. A key? What the bloody hell was that? Why did he need a key? Well, he thought, if he has a key, at least he knew she wouldn't be throwing him out soon. She wouldn't have other blokes over. He decided to a key was a good thing. OK. A key. He could live with that.


	7. What Are We Doing?

**Glad everyone's enjoying it! **

What the bloody hell did you do, Alex thought to herself. She'd been sitting at her desk trying to look busy. You gave him the key to your flat? He clearly didn't want it. Not for the first time today, she pictured the look on his face when she offered. Abject fear. What is wrong with men? If you want a commitment, they want a shag, if you want a shag, they want a commitment. All in the same day! What the hell did Gene want? He didn't want it to be a secret, OK. She'd agreed. He was alright when he wasn't punching people, or being rude to everyone within 10 metres. He had his moments, certainly. He was smart, and had good instincts. Let's not think about his methods at the moment. Surprisingly, she thought, she'd accepted his breaking that guys arm. Sometimes, though, he just made her blood boil. Why did she spend so much time with someone who she found so frustrating? Well, she thought, sometimes he wasn't frustrating at all. She looked at him sitting in his office. That's what you get when you give in to your urges, Alex. Complicated relationships. Bloody men.

--

Gene sat in his office staring at his desk, the key to Alex's flat sitting in the middle of it. What was he supposed to do with this? Show up in the middle of the night looking for a shag? Is that what you did? He was already there every night! Move his stuff into her apartment? Well, he almost had done that already. He'd hoped she hadn't noticed. At this point if he didn't spend the night there he'd have to show up in the morning for a clean suit. She hadn't wanted anyone to know three days ago, now he had a key? He put it back in his pocket. Bloody women.

"Guv" Viv walked through the doors. "Woman just called to report her husband has been kidnapped. Didn't come home last night and got a ransom note this morning." He handed Gene a piece of paper.

"Oh, great. Some prat runs off with his secretary an' 'is wife thinks 'e's bloody kidnapped. Just how I want to spend my morning." Gene grabbed his coat. "Well come on!" he yelled. Alex, Ray and Chris followed him down the corridor.

--

Gene was silent in the car on the way there. Alex was sure he was upset at her, but since he hadn't said a word to her since they 'd got to work, she couldn't be sure. She certainly couldn't ask him with Ray and Chris in the car, and who knows when she'd get him alone. Maybe not until the evening. She turned her head to look at him. He drove silently, not looking at her. What had it been? Just over a week, Alex thought. It had progressed pretty fast, no matter his protests. My God! He'd spent the night rubbing her bloody feet! Why was he having a problem with this? Maybe she should cool it down. Tell him she wanted to spend the night cleaning the flat. He should go home. That's it. Take a night off.

--

They brought the woman, a Mrs. Barker, back to the station for questioning, along with some of the household help. Their statements didn't match up.

"I think she's involved, Gene," Alex said in the corridor.

"What makes you say that?" he was gruff, but held her gaze.

She faltered just a little, Gene noticed. He wanted to take her back to her place. Tell her he was an arse about the key, it just caught him off-guard. Shag her senseless. Was it time for lunch yet? He put his hand into his pocket and found the key.

"Guv!" It was Ray. "There's a woman at the desk, claims to be Mr. Barker's secretary. " He raised his eyebrows. Gene looked at Alex. "Says he was s'posed to meet her last night but never showed up. She brought this." He handed a bag to Gene. "Says she found this where they were s'posed to meet."

"Well what's inside?" Alex looked in as Gene opened it to see a bloody shoe.

--

"So now what." They were in Gene's office. Forensics was out at the location where Barker had apparently disappeared.

"The ransom note said to have the money by tomorrow night, but I really think we should keep an eye on the wife." Alex was sure she was involved.

"Yeah, but we don't have enough to hold her. The help all say she was home last night at the time we think 'e disappeared. Shit." He was looking out the door. "What the bloody hell does 'e want?"

Alex turned to see the Superintendent walking through the double doors and heading for Gene's office.

"D.I. Drake. D.C.I. Hunt. Working on that kidnapping I hope?" He looked at Gene like he was an insect.

"Yes, Sir. Questioning the wife, the help."

"Should we consider a televised appeal?" he asked. Gene's face clouded.

"I don't think so this time, Sir" Alex answered. "We'd like to follow up on a few other leads first."

"What sort of leads?" he pressed.

"Well, I think the wife knows more than she's telling, and we need to question her a bit more before we eliminate her involvement." Alex turned to go.

"OK. But go easy on her. I'd hate to see any of Hunt's insensitivities rub off on you given, well, what's going on." He looked accusingly at both of them.

"With all due respect, _Sir_" Alex started. Gene held his breath. "Your insinuation is inappropriate and unprofessional. D.C.I. Hunt and I are adults. Whatever may or may not be 'going on' is really no one else's business. Including yours." She went out to her desk. Sod it, thought Gene, I'll just do her right here. He looked at the Superintendent, who was looking out the door at Alex. Gene squeezed the key in his pocket.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Hunt."

"Yes, Sir. Well, it's always a pleasure having you visit. Please come again soon." Gene held the door open, and the Super left.

After a minute Gene came up to Alex's desk. "So, shall we question Mrs. Barker?"

Alex followed him into the interview room.

--

Two hours later they came out, sniping at each other.

"We're not getting anywhere!"

"That's because you won't push her? She's involved, I know it. She wants the money." Alex was irritated. She couldn't believe how easy Gene was on her. She was a potential suspect in a kidnapping!

"There's no evidence, Drake. We can't hold her any longer. We have to let her go home."

"Well at least put her under surveillance. She may give something away."

"Fine, I'll have a car outside the house."

"No. I want to do it. I'll take a squad car. Chris can come with me if you'd rather not bother." Gene watched her turn and go into the squad room. Past lunch, anyway, he thought, following.

--

"So ma'am, you think the wife did it?" Chris and Alex were parked in a car outside of the Barker house.

"I do, Chris. Her statements didn't mesh with the household help, even though they said she was home all night. Also, we know he was having an affair with his secretary, who claimed he was going to run away with her – though I don't know if I believe that. Finally, Mrs. Barker has no access to her husband's money, everything's in his name. I think she's kidnapped him to get his money so she can leave him."

"Wow," Chris said.

Mrs. Barker came out of the house to put something in the bins. When Alex was sure she was gone, she sent Chris out to have a look. The radio crackled, "What's numnuts doin'?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you said this was a waste of time. Or don't you think I can handle it?" Alex was pissed off.

"Of course I think you can handle it. Me 'n Ray are in an unmarked car at the other end of the street. Thought you might appreciate the help!"

Alex watched Chris head back to the car, jumping out of her skin when the passenger door opened before Chris got there. Gene got in, leaving Chris standing on the sidewalk. "Ray's down the other end," he indicated with a nod and shut the door. Chris walked away, slightly confused.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Alex started. "It's bloody surveillance, I thought you didn't want to be here!"

He looked at her. "I don't. But here I am anyway. You 'n Chris can't stay out here all night so we thought we'd help."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why don't you want the key to my bloody flat?"

"What? Who said I didn't want the key to your flat?"

"My God, Gene, you should have seen the look on your face this morning. I thought you were going to choke to death."

"You surprised me! I just thought we were shagging! You gave me a key!"

"What? You just thought we were shagging? You, who made me tell the perceivable universe that we are, in effect, a couple! The bloody Superintendent gave you shit! For God's sake, you broke a man's arm because he hit me, Gene! Now a key is too much! I do not understand men. What on earth do you want Gene?"

You, he thought. Right now. In the car, if possible. Why the hell does she think I came all the bloody way out here?

Ray drove up next to them. "If the two of you would postpone this for a later time, Mrs. Barker just put a Mr. Barker sized bundle into her car and drove off. Can we move, please?" He drove away.

"Shit" said Gene, "Did she kill the bastard?"

"I can't imagine why," Alex grumbled as she spun the car around, squealing after Ray and Chris.

Nice, he thought. She's finally learned how to drive.

--

They had Mrs. Barker in custody. She had, in fact, killed the bastard. It was approaching one in the morning, and everyone was tired, so Gene let them all off. Alex stayed behind and went to the canteen to make herself some tea.

"Enough for me?" Gene came in behind her.

She looked at him. "Sure" she pulled out another mug. Yeah, he thought, still irritated.

"I was thinking Gene. Maybe you should stay at your place tonight. Maybe we just need a night to think. Maybe I do."

His stomach clenched. "My place." He nodded. "If that's what you want." Had he spent a night at home yet? One, he thought. "But, um, all my clothes are at your place now. I haven't any clean suits at mine. I should come by and get one."

"All of them?" Alex laughed a little when he nodded. "Gene. I'm not telling you to go away."

"You sure?" Gene looked at her, arms crossed. "Because I don't want to stay at my place." He pouted. Putting down his mug, he took Alex's out of her hands, setting it on the counter. He looked tired, and a little disheveled from the evening's chase, his tie was hanging out of his pocket. Alex could feel her resolve breaking down. Get out, she thought to herself. If you don't move, you're done for.

"Gene, I should go." His arm snaked around her waist as she stepped towards the door, pulling her close to him.

"Don't go yet" he kissed her, taking her upper lip between his, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She responded with no resistance, her tongue finding his, her mouth opening, deepening the kiss. His mouth traveled down her neck as his hands pulled her shirt from her jeans, sliding up her back.

"Gene," she pulled away. "There are people here!"

"Not too many," but he took a step towards the door, sliding it closed and locking it. She came towards him, taking his mouth in hers, her hands grabbing his shirt. He undid her jeans, slipping them down far enough to slide his fingers over her clit. Teasing, then sliding past and inside her, his fingers worked, pulling moans from Alex. She held his shoulders, her head back, his mouth on her neck. "_Gene, how do you do this to me_?" He laughed, his fingers moving faster, feeling her body start to shake. She buried her head in his shoulder as she came,_ "_Gene, please, take me home." She looked up into his eyes.

"OK, but I need a minute." He was aroused, his voice husky. He needed to cool off before they went anywhere. Alex kissed him.

"So much for giving you some space," she whispered.

"Don't want any space," he pulled her jeans back up, not bothering to tuck her shirt it.

--

After pulling themselves together, they walked back to Alex's flat. There were a few officers milling about, and Gene slipped his arm around her waist. "Why do you live so far away?" he growled in her ear. At the door, he fished his key out to let them in.

In an instant, Gene had her pressed against the wall. Alex tore at his clothes, hearing buttons fall to the floor with a pop. He pulled her shirt over her head, his hands everywhere, quickly removing her jeans. "Why are these things so bloody tight?" They got stuck at her ankles, her boots were still on. His belt and trousers undone, Alex ran her tongue up from his waist, stopping to suck lightly on his skin, nipples. Gene moaned loudly when she dropped to her knees, aggressively taking his cock into her mouth, her tits grazing his legs. "_Alex, stop_" he pulled her up, eyes tightly shut, breathing hard. She took off her boots and jeans, leaving her only in her bra. Gaining control, he snapped it off, leaving her naked. "_Your turn_," she said, pulling off his shirt and jacket. He kicked off his boots and trousers.

Pushing her into the dark kitchen, she backed up against the table and he manouevered between her legs as she hooked one around his back. Leaning back on one arm, she put the other around his neck. He leaned over and she cried out when he entered her, thrusting hard. He slowed, taking his time, teasing her. He pulled her body closer with one arm, burying his face in her neck, mouth open, barely kissing her. "_Alex, I want you Alex" _ "_Gene_," she moaned, "_more_" and he moved faster, feeling her clench and release, wet, heat building. "_Oh god_," holding herself up with both arms, her back arched and he felt her shudder against him. He thrust again, and again "_Alex, m'gonna…" _he grunted, falling into her.

--

The couch was closer, so that's where they went. Stretching out together, Alex lay on top of Gene while he smoked. His free hand rested on her arse.

"I do want your bloody key, Alex." He said finally.

"You sure?" she was tracing circles on his chest.

"Yes." He exhaled.

"Gene?"

"Hmm?"

"What's happening?"

I'm falling for you. "You're using me for sex."

Maybe. Is it more than that? "Does that bother you?"

It will. Soon. Yes, it bothers me. "No. Does it bother you?"

Starting to. She lifted her head to look at him. "Not yet." This would never be easy, she thought. When they were here she didn't want him to leave.

"Don't get tired of me." He dragged his cigarette.

She closed her eyes and kissed him on the chest. "It's freezing, Gene. Can we go in the bedroom?"

"Mmm, hmm." He put out his cigarette. "Could use a drink."

"Ok. Whiskey or wine?"

"Wine." They went into the kitchen and Alex pulled a bottle from the cupboard. Gene opened it while she set the glasses on the counter. There were clothes all over the floor. Sod it, she thought, stepping over them. They took their glasses into the bedroom.

He leaned his back against the headboard, and she curled up between his legs. Leaning on him, she snaked a long leg around one of his. "I don't think I mentioned. Nice bed. D'you get this for me?"

"Well, the other one was broken." She looked at the ceiling. "Yes."

She didn't see him smile. "So, this key thing. Is it just for the 'meet me later at the flat' kinds of things, or do you really want me to come and go as I please? Because sometimes, in the afternoons, I could really use a kip."

"Tosser." He laughed and held her tighter.

"It's almost 3:30, we should get some sleep. Work tomorrow." Downing his glass, he slid them both under the sheets.

Arms and legs tangled together, one hand on her breast, they fell asleep.


	8. Alex Screws Up

**Thanks again to funkygibbon!**

Snap out of it, he thought. She made it clear last night all she wants you for is the sex. Stop thinking there's something more about to happen here. He turned to look at her, propping himself up on his elbow. She was still asleep, on her side, facing him. Her hair spilled over the pillow. He ran his hand over her shoulder, down her waist, to her thigh. She smiled and blinked awake, "Morning" kissing him.

Might as well do my duty.

He kissed back, moving his lips to her neck, "morning." He ran his tongue along her collarbone, down to her breast, slowly sucking at it until she moaned lightly, nipping at her with his teeth. She inhaled sharply as he moved to the next, again, slowly, then harder, rolling on top of her. He spread her legs with his and her hands grabbed his hips, positioning, pulling him inside her. She kept at it, guiding him with her hands, working his thrusts to her rhythm, opening her eyes, she saw him watching her. She sped him up, running a leg up his back, he shook, she almost had him, and he came first, with a low groan. Not letting him stop, she moved against him, bringing herself to climax, arching into his body, pulling him down onto her.

--

Gene came out of the bedroom dressed before Alex had even got into the shower. She handed him a mug as he sat down. "You don't have to wait for me. I seem to be moving slowly this morning."

"Can't imagine why," he smiled smugly. She laughed and went into the bathroom.

Getting into the shower Alex thought about what he had said last night, that she was using him for sex. Why would he say that? Did it really bother him? And so what, isn't that what she had wanted from the beginning? Be honest, Alex, you just wanted to shag the poor bastard. It wasn't like he didn't want the sex, either, she rationalized. But how much more did he want? Did she know that? Did he even know that? She doubted it. But all of his clothes were here. He never seemed to want to go home. Everyone else certainly assumed they were together, as in a couple. And they let them think that. It was easier from her point of view than saying no, we're not dating in the traditional sense, we're just shagging the shit out of each other.

Certainly, she liked him most when they were here, just the two of them. He didn't exactly open up, but he was different. He was almost nice. Gene Hunt, nice. He'd hate that, she laughed to herself. It happened, though. Even a great shag could turn into more if you found out you really liked each other. Did she really like him? He might not want to go home, but she didn't want him to either.

She should make dinner plans. They had been so busy lately they hadn't even been out to dinner in a while. They usually spent time talking about cases, but lately they'd barely talked about anything. Maybe she could spend an entire day actively trying not to start a fight. See how they got on. That would be a challenge!

Alright Alex, no fighting with Gene today, she told herself, pulling on her jacket. She went off to work.

--

Gene looked up from his desk just as Alex walked in. He wished he'd stayed and watched her get dressed. She was wearing a tight grey skirt, with a silky black top, and actual high heeled shoes for a change. She'd thrown that leather jacket over it and she looked dressy and slutty all at the same time. He could always watch her get undressed later.

"Ray!" he stepped out of the office, not looking at her. "Do you have the details on that protest security?"

"Sure, Guv," Ray handed him a file.

"Thanks. You checked out all the locations? You're convinced we've got enough barricades? I don't want anything out of control tomorrow."

"Is that for the labour protest?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Just double checking the details. Plonks'll be all over, but we'd like to stop any skirmishes before they become a riot."

"You do know that studies have shown that a larger police presence at a protest like this one is much more likely to lead to violence than if there are carefully placed, smaller groups of law enforcement present at strategic locations."

Gene looked at her. "Are you serious? More police means more security. The place'll be crawling with them."

"Gene," she indicated the corridor "Can I have a word?" He followed her out.

Ray looked at Chris and shook his head. "What next." He sat down, blowing smoke.

--

"I was thinking," Alex started.

"Always dangerous for you, Bolly."

"Very funny" she made a face. "Can we have dinner tonight? It's been so busy, and we haven't even been in Luigi's since, well, everyone found out about us. Provided the criminal element of South London behaves themselves, I'd like to go out. With you."

"Go out to dinner? Yeah, OK. I'd love to. Where do you want to go?" He'd been expecting her to lecture him about crowd control.

"Anywhere is fine. Luigi's even, if you think it's easiest. Depending on how the day goes." Alex smiled at him.

"Great. OK. How about 7:00, then?" She nodded, and they went back into the squad room.

"Ray, Inspector Drake has some psychological insights into effective crowd control. Listen to what she has to say and see if it makes sense to implement any of them for tomorrow." Gene went into his office and shut the door.

Ray looked pained. "It's a little late now."

"It's OK Ray, just some things to think about. I wouldn't have you try to change anything at this late date." Alex pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

--

It was a slow day for crime, at least compared with the past week. By 6:30 everyone had gone, and Gene came out of his office with his coat on, stopping by Alex's desk. "Ready?"

"Mmm, hmm" she came around the desk, hooking her arm into his.

"I thought this wasn't allowed," Gene looked at her arm.

"Technically, Gene, we're not working. Let's get out of here." They left the station together, random stares following them.

"So where are we going?" she asked him.

"Not telling." He opened the door to the Quattro's passenger side. She looked at him and at the door. "Well, we are on a date," he scowled playfully. He closed it when she'd got in.

They pulled up in front of a fancy looking restaurant, steak and seafood Alex noted, and were seated. Gene had apparently called ahead to reserve a table and a bottle of wine was waiting for them.

"Gene, you didn't have to do all this."

He shrugged. "You were right. The past week's been crazy. Thought it might be nice t'…" he looked away.

"It is nice!" She squeezed his hand and they sat down across from each other.

Christ, Gene! Is this too much? She said dinner. This is dinner. Just have a drink and settle down.

They both drank too fast, finishing the first bottle before food arrived. Gene ordered a whiskey with the second bottle, but Alex drank most of the wine. They talked about work, and Alex giggled uncontrollably when Gene told stories of some of Chris's best moments.

"Y'know, Alex, I wanted to do you right on your desk after you told off the Superintendent." Christ Gene, did you just say that?

She laughed. "Yes, but if you had, he might've thought we couldn't behave in a professional manner while at work." She was getting drunk.

"Yeah, well," he leaned his arms on the table, getting closer to her, "Sometimes we can't. But thank you anyway. Y'know, for saying that." Under the table, he hooked his legs around hers.

--

That went well, Gene thought as they left the restaurant. Alex stumbled and he caught her. "I think you're a little pissed."

"No. A lot pissed."

He steadied her to the car. He should have noticed how much she was drinking, but he'd been enjoying himself too much. She'd eaten dinner, why did she seem so drunk? "Were you sneaking under the table when I wasn't looking?" he asked her.

"I don't think you drank any of that second bottle of wine, so when the third one came…" she trailed off.

"Ahh." He leaned her against the passenger side of the car.

"Gene," he was going to open her door, but she pulled him to her. "I had a lovely time."

He kissed her, his hands on her waist, her hands around his neck. "We should go," he said finally.

"OK. Gene, are you sure you can drive?" she stumbled into the car.

"Yes." He pulled his door shut. "Are you sure you're not going to be sick in my car?"

She shook her head. "I'll be better when we get back to my place."

"Sure you will."

--

All his fantasies about watching her undress gone with that third bottle of wine, Gene was happy to get her home without an incident. Attempting to deposit her in the bed, she caught him around the neck with an arm, grabbing his waist with the other.

"Gene." He held her steady as she stared into his eyes. "You really are a very handsome man."

Don't do this Alex. "And you are a drunken tart." She started to protest. "Don't worry luv, it's my favorite kind." He started to help her get undressed, and she fell on the bed.

"I bet you could have any woman you wanted."

I already do.

"I'm really glad'ou want me" she slurred at him. "I do like you Gene. 'M not just using you for sex."

Really, don't do this. You won't remember this in the morning, but I will. I'll be stuck wondering, and you'll go back to whatever it is you really think. He pulled her shirt over her head, saying nothing.

"Please don't think I don't like you. Don't want you to leave. Me. I need you. Really. Need you. More even." She reached for him and he pulled her off the bed, unzipping her skirt and dropping it to the floor, leaving her in her undergarments. She tried to unbutton his shirt, but had trouble. He took her hands in his, and brought them up to his mouth.

"Alex, you're very drunk. Maybe we should just go to sleep."

"Don'wan'to. B'sides, we've done this before," she whispered. "I know where everything goes." She tried to unfasten his trousers, but couldn't.

The sloppier she got the harder it was to keep his hands off her. "OK, you're bordering on pathetic now," he teased, doing it himself. She went back to trying the buttons.

"I'm not s'drunk'nymore, Gene," she slurred at him. He gave her a little tap on the shoulder and she went down on the bed.

"I can see that." Sitting down on the bed, he took off his shirt and boxers. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept with anything on.

She was curled up in a ball, French knickers and lacey bra still on. "Gene, I'm gonna be sick." She got up and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Bugger. He went into the kitchen and lit a cigarette.

--

"Wake up Alex. Still have to work, hangover or not."

"Piss off." She pulled a pillow over her head.

"Really. I hear your boss is a right bastard. Wouldn't want to be late, would you?" he was barely containing his laughter.

"You're enjoying this." Her head was still under the pillow.

"Very much." He leaned over her, lifting up the pillow.

Her eyes were squeezed shut. "Please stop the room from spinning."

"I think I can convince him you need another hour."

"You're going to pay for this Hunt."

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I'm looking forward to it."

Gene left and Alex lay on the bed, trying not to breathe. How on earth did I get so drunk, she thought. She just hadn't been paying attention, she decided. They'd had a nice time, she wasn't watching how much wine she'd had. Always the bloody wine. Did she get sick? She couldn't remember. God, did I say anything stupid? Bloody hell, she remembered talking, but not anything she'd said. Shit. Was she mean to him? She really hoped she hadn't said anything mean. Christ. Maybe if I take a shower.

She half crawled to the bathroom, running the tap, she decided that a colder shower was probably better for her head than a hot one. "Well, this and several litres of coffee" she said out loud.

--

Alex got to the station only a bit later than she'd hoped, taking a quick seat at her desk. She was hoping to avoid Gene at least until she could string together a complete sentence.

"Awake yet Drake?" Gene came bursting out of his office.

"Not really," she mumbled.

"Good. Drug dealers buying illegal guns down by the docks. Tip says the deal is going down in two hours. We're going down to see if we can catch them in the act. Chris! Ray! Come on." Alex got up slowly and followed Gene out of the station.

Gene drove even faster than usual, Alex thought. She thought he was trying to get under her skin but as there was a whole chunk of the evening she couldn't fully recall she didn't know why. She decided sulking was a reasonable option.

They got there before the dealers, hiding the Quattro close by and found cover inside near the tipoff location. Uniform backup was parked a few streets away, waiting for a signal. Since it was a gun deal, everyone had weapons.

After some time, two cars pulled up, parking in an abandoned warehouse. Hearing doors open, and finally crates cracking, Gene signaled Ray and they went in, guns waving. Alex had her suspect on the ground, but he was giving her trouble as she tried to cuff him. In a split second, he flipped her over and took off running. "Shit!" she screamed, rolling over she aimed and fired at his leg, hitting him in the thigh.

Chris and Ray took off towards the now screaming suspect. Gene sprinted towards Alex. He went to help her, but she pushed him away, "I'm fine!" and walked out of the warehouse. She didn't see the look of concern in Gene's eyes.

--

Back at the station Alex had calmed down significantly, but she was still a little shaky. She wasn't sure if it was the hangover or having shot someone. She hated shooting people.

"Inspector Drake, my office." She went in. "What happened?'

She didn't want to talk about it. "My cuff stuck as I was putting it on him, I needed an extra hand and he slipped out of my grip and knocked me over. It was stupid." She felt stupid. She could only imagine what Ray was thinking.

"That's it?"

"Yes, Gene. That's it." She was tired and she wanted a drink. "Can I go now?"

He nodded. "Sure. Write it up later."

Alex grabbed her jacket and walked out of the station, Ray and Chris staring after her. Ray looked at his D.C.I. Gene shrugged. Should he go after her? Nah, he thought, she probably just needs some time.

When she didn't come back after two hours, Gene went to Luigi's to find her parked at the bar. He sat down next to her, back leaning against the bar. "Y'ok?"

"Yes."

"Lying to me?"

"I just feel stupid, Gene. Leave me alone." She didn't look at him.

"Come on Alex. Back to work. It'll help."

"I don't want to go back."

"Fine." He stood up. "Inspector Drake, get back to work. There are things to do. Come back at 6:00 and drink yourself silly. But right now, you are on the job." He left.

Bastard. She got up and followed him.

--

The afternoon went fairly smoothly. The labour protest only turned up a few drunk and disorderlies, so it was successful all around. By 6:00 Alex was ready to go and she left without talking to anyone, heading for the bar.

You really arsed it up Alex, she thought, downing her first glass of wine. God only knew what you said to Gene last night, you screwed up your take-down, and you pouted like a little girl over all of it. Shitty. The worst part, she had to admit, was that she was sure she'd said something to Gene that she should regret. And whatever it was, it made her feel awful. They'd had a nice time, and she'd screwed it up. She felt Gene sit next to her.

"Over it yet?" he asked her gruffly.

"I'm going to bed Gene." He nodded. She left.

--

Hours later. Gene let himself into Alex's flat. Leaving his coat and boots in the living room, he went into the bedroom and undressed, trying not to wake her. He sighed and lay down next to her. What a bloody day. It really frustrated him that she wouldn't talk to him about this. It was just work. How was he supposed to help her if she wouldn't say anything? Most of the time she never stopped talking! One of these days, they really were going to have to talk to each other. Shit. Was it just work?

"Gene?" she had her back to him.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, tried not to." He rolled over and put his arm around her.

"No, I've been awake."

"All this time?"

"Maybe. How long has it been?"

"A few hours, at least."

"Oh."

"Alex, do you want to talk about…anything?"

She didn't answer right away. "No. I'm tired."

He kissed her shoulder, held her tighter. "OK."


	9. No Work Today

**Extra special thanks to funkygibbon! I promise, plot returns next chapter...  
**

"Gene, wake up. We're late for work!" Alex sprang out of bed.

"Alex, it's Saturday. No work today."

She stopped in the doorway. "Saturday? Really?"

"Yes. Now come back to bed. I'd like to spend the entire day here. With you, 'opefully."

OK, she thought, he doesn't seem to hate me. Maybe I wasn't that awful. Apologize for being a daft bird.

She sat on the bed next to him, legs crossed. His eyes were closed. "Did you fall back asleep?"

"Depends. Do you want to shag me, or is there something else you want? Because I am wide awake for a shag, but I think I'd need a bit more wakin' up before I could deal with anything else." He opened one eye.

"I want to apologize for my performance yesterday. I don't know what happened, the arrest…"

He interrupted. "You didn't do anything wrong. You felt like an idiot, but that was it. I don' care that you shot the gun dealing bastard, and neither does anyone else. Get over it."

"I also acted like a child, it was unprofessional. " He nodded. "I am sorry about that."

"Well, if you really need to apologize, I can think of many ways that I would accept. All of them requiring you to perform in some way. So get on with it."

"But, Gene."

"No buts" he pulled her down to him, taking her mouth with his, tongue searching for hers. His hands moved under her shirt, touching her breast with his fingertips. She'd expected more aggression, and the light touch aroused her, her nipples hardening under his fingertips. She broke the kiss, and moved slowly down his chest, the only noise the sound of her wet mouth on his skin, and the occasional moan from both of them.

Working her way down, Gene groaned and gasped. Her tongue worked down his shaft, licking everywhere. He could barely control himself. Her lips covered his head, pulling him into her mouth slowly. He swung a leg over her back, holding her there. "_god, don't stop_." She took him fully into her mouth, her tongue riding up and down. He moaned, begging her to continue, but tasting him drip into her mouth she let him go, crawling up him, face to face. "_Alex_" he practically roared, "_finish!_" his hands were firmly on her arse, pulling her to him, but she fought, kissing him and whispering in his ear "_me first._" His eyes opened, grinding into hers. Flipping her over, he tore open her shirt, his mouth running her body. He bit too hard and she cried out, but he didn't stop. Moving down, his tongue found her clit, and he worked her slowly, building her tension, bringing her to the edge. Alex moaned in agony and appreciation. Finally, slipping his tongue lightly inside her, his tongue moving expertly back and forth, She came hard, spilling over his tongue, calling his name.

Barely holding on, he couldn't wait any longer and thrust inside her, hard and fast, grunting. Her arms reached over her head, grabbing the iron bars, her legs circled him, hips tilted towards him. She climaxed again, and he came in minutes, thrusting harder as he spilled inside her, hoping it would never end.

--

He woke up some time later. Alex was snoring into his shoulder, her shirt open, and he traced her exposed breast with his finger. She stirred, moving her arm across his chest.

"Alex" he almost didn't want to wake her, she looked relaxed.

"Hmmm?"

"Any reason we should get out of bed today?"

"None I can think of. Though I might like some coffee."

"I can do coffee." Gene got up and pulled on the shirt that had been lying on the floor, heading into the kitchen.

Alex followed him out into the kitchen. "Gene, you tore my buttons off." She was trying to fasten up her shirt, but there was only one button.

He glanced at her. "Buy you a new one."

She put her arms around his waist, kissing between his shoulder blades. "That was lovely."

"Mmm. I reckon you still have considerable apologizing to do. Alex, why don't you have any food?" He'd been going through the cupboards, finding them empty but for some bread, coffee and a packet of biscuits. "Not even tea?"

"Yeah" she looked over his shoulder at the empty shelves. "I guess I should do some shopping. I don't think there's anything in the fridge either."

She opened it to find some butter, mouldy cheese and several old foil take-away containers. She shuddered to think what was in them.

"How do you live?" He gave her a look.

"Well, what's in your fridge, Gene. You haven't been there in over a week so I can't imagine you have anything too edible in your flat."

"Eh, you're probably right. But you have been here. Do you ever eat in?" He shut the cupboards. "What do we do about food? Luigi's won't open until lunch."

"What time is it?" she looked at the kitchen clock, 10:15. "I guess that is a long wait."

"I've an idea," he grabbed her around the waist. "We can have some coffee and toast, you can shag me again, and we can have a kip 'til lunch time."

She laughed. "Or, we could just skip breakfast altogether and head straight to the bedroom."

"Better idea." He threw her over his shoulder, screaming, and took her right back to bed.

--

She was curled up against him, his arms and legs draped over her. "Gene?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the other night. After dinner, I mean," she was hesitant. Maybe he'd tell her what she'd done.

"What're you sorry for?" Had she remembered? He doubted it.

"Whatever I said. When I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Oh." Should he tell her? "So you didn't mean it?"

"No – well, I don't think so."

"I see." Should he push this? What did he want her to say to him? "Alex, d'you remember what you said? Any of it?"

She sighed. "Not exactly," she bluffed.

"So why are you apologizing?"

"You seemed angry with me yesterday. I assumed I'd been a bitch. Or worse."

He propped himself up on one elbow. "Huh. Is that what you thought?"

"Yes." She turned to face him. "Wasn't I?"

"Not really," he said. He was trying not to smile.

"Are you going to tell me what I said?" She was getting annoyed. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Don't know." He lay back down on the bed. "Depends on how much more apologizing you were planning to do today." He laughed, ducking as she hit him with a pillow. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her close, one hand moving to her head, pulling her into a kiss.

After a while she broke it. "Bastard."

"Yes. I'm starving. Shall we see if Luigi can make us some decent food?"

--

Half hour later Alex had thrown on her jeans and a sweatshirt, and collected their food. Setting it on the kitchen table, Gene came over, looking at the food, the clock, and then at Alex. He looked at the clock again, hopeful.

"Football?" she asked.

"Would you mind?"

"No," she smiled and gathered her food. He picked up the rest and set it on the coffee table.

--

They fell asleep on the sofa, and when Alex woke up Gene was gone. She looked around, a vague feeling of panic in her stomach. "He wouldn't leave, would he?" He'd cleaned up the food containers, but left the wine bottle and glasses. Walking through the kitchen, she heard the shower. "Oh." She had to admit to herself she was relieved. The water stopped and after a few minutes Gene came out, wrapped in a towel, drying his hair. Alex grabbed him around the waist.

"Wot's this?" he put an arm around her.

"Sorry. Thought you had ditched me."

"Don't be ridiculous." He kissed her head. That was odd.

"Y'know, a shower sounds great. I think I'll take one too." She went in and shut the door.

My God Alex, what are you doing? So what if he wanted to go home? He wouldn't go without saying goodbye, would he? What are you on about? He didn't go anywhere!

--

Gene went into the bedroom, trying to decide if he should put something on. Did he even have anything to put on? Dressing gown must be here somewhere, he thought. He opened the wardrobe. Two clean suits, some of Alex's clothes, her hooker dress. He looked towards the bathroom. There's an idea. He took it out and knocked on the door, opening it, "Sorry, forgot something" he hung it on the back of the door and went back out.

Getting out of the shower, Alex noticed the dress hanging on the back of the bathroom door. "Oh, really?" OK, a little role play was healthy, she smiled. This might be fun. She looked at the dress. "I'll need a little more, I think." Wrapped in a towel she peeped out the door, quietly slipping into the bedroom and getting all tarted up. She found some very red lipstick on her dresser. Where did this come from, she thought? Well, it'll do the job. She put her hair up, snapped the garter to her stockings and looked in the mirror. She looked pretty slutty. "Not bad."

She opened the door. The apartment was dark other than a couple of small lights. "Somebody call for a hooker?" she asked.

Gene must've been standing in the kitchen, and she jumped when he stepped into the hallway. She noticed him swallow hard, his eyes running her up and down. He looked fantastic. He'd got dressed in his black suit, her favourite, though he'd left off the tie and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top.

"See anything you like?" Might as well go all the way, she thought.

He nodded, moving towards her. "Wasn't sure you would…"

She grabbed him by the belt, pulling him closer. She put her mouth close to his, whispering, "Why not?"

He kissed her, slowly at first. She put her hands on his chest, pressing through his shirt. They were in the hallway, his hands on either side of her against the wall. She pressed her body up against his, and he moved a hand down under her dress, fingers sliding under her stocking, traveling upward, cupping her bare cheek.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her lips pressing against newly exposed skin. She licked at one nipple, and he moaned. "Anything special?" she whispered into his ear. "You want to get your money's worth."

"Always do," he was kissing her neck.

He pulled her dress down over both shoulders, pinning her arms. It was too tight to go over her hips this way. He bent down, kissing the exposed part of her breast, his tongue tracing along the lace trim.

"Tear it"

"What" he looked up.

"The dress. Tear it." He did, ripping it in two pieces like it was tissue, letting it fall to the ground.

There she was, all lace and garter and legs. He could barely stand it and pressed her to the wall. She kissed him, tongue meeting his. "_Tell me what you want_", she whispered "_Anything_". Her hands reached for his belt, one unfastening, the other running down the outside of his trousers. He was hard, and as she rubbed against him he groaned, "_down._"

Dropping to her knees, Alex looked up at Gene, unzipping his trousers, pulling them down around his ankles. She put one hand up the leg of his boxers, her palm teasing him, rubbing over his cock, fingers reaching his underneath. Peeling his boxers off, her wet tongue explored, her mouth caressing him, swallowing him. "_My god, harder_" his hands tangled in her hair, and he thrust gently into her mouth. He cried out to keep control, pushing her back, not wanting to finish. She stood up slowly, licking his chest all the way.

He pushed her against the wall, his hand reaching down her leg, finding the string that passed for her knickers and snapping it with one hand. He wanted his dick inside her, hot, wet, moving together. He slid two fingers insider her instead, probing, pressing, bringing her close, teasing her clit. Dropping to the floor, he tongued her quickly, and she moaned and buckled against the wall. "_You're so good, do me more_." He stood up, his face in her neck, his fingers inside her. "_Want Alex, please, be Alex._" She looked into his eyes, "_Gene?_" He nodded_._ She lifted on leg up, bracing against the opposite wall, he pulled close to her, entering slowly, bracing himself. He thrust quickly and gently, wanting her to go first, waiting to watch her climax, wanting it. He kept going, Alex's head back, "_More, Gene, more, my god, so close,_" he sped up, slowed again. "_No, Gene, faster, I'm…god, ahhhhhh_!" she came, cascading over him, he grunted, feeling her shudder, hearing her cry out, not able to hold on any longer, "_Alex, my god, my Alex_" he came hard into her, once, twice, again.

--

They lay in bed, awake staring at the ceiling. Gene had peeled the rest of his clothes off, but Alex still wore her lacey undergarments. Somehow, he'd been able to talk her into leaving them on.

"Do you really want to know what you said? I mean, when you were drunk." He lit a cigarette.

"Don't know, Gene. Do I?"

Now it was his choice? Terrific. "It was nothing. You were drunk. I know you didn't mean it."

"Ok then, what did I say?" she looked at him.

"You told me you weren't using me for sex. That you needed me." Let her off the hook, Gene. " You were drunk." You know she doesn't want more.

"Oh." She said that. Did he not want her to need him?

"I knew you wouldn't remember. Can't see any reason to make a big thing of it. Everyone says things they don't mean when they're pissed."

Alex wasn't sure about that. "Oh," So he's OK with me using him for sex? Is that what he's saying? He doesn't want any more than that?

Alex was silent. She thought it was true. She did need him. What if he didn't want her, like that. What if he really only wanted the sex too? Would he run off if she wanted more? Didn't they all?

Alex sat up. "Is there any food left?"

What? Is there any food left? "I think there was a whole container of pasta left. Are you hungry?" He was completely confused.

"A bit." She got up and went into the kitchen.

"Well, save some for me!" That wasn't the reaction he'd expected. Didn't he let her off the hook? She didn't want any more, and he wasn't going to press her. Wasn't that what she wanted? Bloody women. She returned with the pasta, two forks, a bottle of wine and two glasses. She went back for the bottle opener.

They sat in the bed, eating out of the container, neither of them talking much, finishing the container.

Must've been hungry, Gene thought. He looked at Alex. What is going on in your brain, woman? You are confusing the shit out of me.

"More wine?" he asked.

What if he doesn't want me, Alex thought. Isn't this always what happened? You start out shagging and then you want it all. If she didn't think about it, would it go away? Would she stop wanting him? No. You should tell him.

"Yeah, OK." She handed him her glass. "It's still early, fancy some telly?"

"Ok." He put on his dressing gown and they carried the empty container and the wine out of the bedroom. "Y'know, you should just move it in the bedroom. The telly."

"In the bedroom? You know, studies have shown that couples who keep the telly in the bedroom have sex forty percent less often than couples without a telly in the bedroom."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Never mind" she sat next to him on the sofa. After a few minutes, Gene stirred.

"I don't know how long 'M gonna be able to sit here with you wearing that." She'd thrown her robe loosely over herself, but she was still pretty undressed.

"Whenever you're ready, Hunt" she smirked at him.

"Aren't you cold?" he could see her nipples, hard under her bra. It was turning him on, but he wasn't sure he could, yet .

"Not really," she leaned into him. He put his arms around her pulling her back to him, his ankles wrapped around hers. Undoing her dressing gown, exposing her, he slid a hand between her legs. "Mmm," she lay her head back onto his shoulder, his mouth finding her bare skin. She was wet from the earlier sex, and he teased her clit with his finger. "Gene, my god, what are you doing?"

"Just 'cause I'm not ready doesn't mean you have to wait," he murmured in her ear. He worked her, his fingers in and out, kissing her neck. With his other hand he slipped her breast free, caressing her.

She writhed against him, and he felt her shudder, settling into him, breathing hard. "Gene," she finally breathed, clinging to him.

"Hmm," his eyes were closed, he was thinking about her.

"Nothing." She closed her eyes.


	10. Crime and Confusion

**forever thanks to funkygibbon!**

--

Alex lay awake while Gene slept soundly next to her, snoring. Time to say something, she told herself. He may say no, but she knew she'd moved past just wanting to shag the bastard. Against her better judgment, she did care about him, and wanted him to know it. She'd grown accustomed to waking up to him snoring in her hair, accustomed to the cigarettes and the swearing and the smell of whiskey. He seemed genuinely concerned for her, and the sex was ridiculously satisfying. They'd done it again after they went to bed. She couldn't believe he had that much energy, but he never seemed to tire, and she never seemed to tire of him. Every time he touched her it was like an electric current ran through her body. Even now, lying next to him, she felt charged.

Ok, so it hadn't been two weeks, but nothing seemed to be slowing down, and they'd managed an entire week of work without killing each other. Or anyone else, for that matter. Face up to it Alex, as much as you like having him here every night, you just like having him around.

What if he said no thanks? She'd thought he wanted more, wanted her to commit to more, but he seemed to shrug off her drunk ramblings so easily she wasn't sure anymore. She wasn't sure what she'd do if he rejected her. What if he just wanted the sex? If having his clothes here was just convenient? Stop arguing with yourself. Tomorrow is Sunday, you'll have all day. You'll lie around in each other's arms and you can tell him then.

Besides, she could wake up in a hospital bed in 2008 at any time, and she didn't want to waste what she'd had here. She went back to sleep, holding onto his arm.

--

They were sitting at the table drinking coffee, eating what was left of the toast. Alex had resigned herself to going to the shop to get some food. If they were going to be here, she figured she'd ought to be able to feed them.

"Gene." He was staring at his toast. "Do you want anything about this situation, our situation, to be different?"

He looked up. "I'd like there to be some bloody food here."

"That's not what I mean." Just say it.

"What do you mean, then? Different? What would I want to be different?" What the bloody hell was she on about? Wasn't he doing everything she wanted? "Do you? Want it to be different?"

"Well, the sex is fantastic. Really. Fantastic." She looked away. "But I just thought that, I mean, if you didn't want to have sex all the time…" My God Alex, you aren't making any sense at all. Spit it out!

"What am I not doing? I thought this was what you wanted. I thought you wanted me to shag your brains out. I spent all bloody day yesterday doin' it! You seemed to enjoy yourself, now you want me out?" She could not be dumpin' me already, could she?

"That's NOT what I said!" They were shouting. Why were they shouting?

"I don't understand what you're saying to me, Alex!" Can we go back to bed? It'll be better if we go back to bed.

She couldn't believe this had escalated into a shouting match. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea!

The phone was ringing.

"Don't answer that!" he was shouting.

"Augh!" she picked up the phone. "What!"

Gene threw his hands in the air and walked away.

"It's for you. Viv." She handed him the phone and walked across the room to glare at him.

"This better be good," he snarled into the phone. She watched the expression on his face change. "OK. Radio Ray and tell him we'll be right there." He hung up. "Get dressed," walking to the bedroom "We'll have to continue this thoroughly enjoyable conversation later."

--

He filled her in on the way there, but she still wasn't prepared for what they found at the crime scene. Neither of them were.

Gene parked the Quattro in front of an empty shop that looked like it had a couple of flats over it. There were squad cars everywhere. Alex followed him up two flights of stairs and they found Ray and Chris both standing in the corridor. Chris was pale and even Ray had a slightly frightened look on his face.

"It's inside," he said, nodding towards the open door.

They stepped into a room empty but for a wooden chair and a cardboard box. Into the second room they saw what had disturbed everyone. Two bodies, it looked like one male and one female, had each been tied to separate chairs. They'd had their throats slit, and the blood had been allowed to spill out onto the floor, and it was everywhere. Going further in they walked carefully along the walls where there wasn't any blood. Strange symbols had been painted on the walls, and Alex went near one to look closer.

"Gene. " He grunted a response. "They used the blood to draw these symbols on the walls."

He looked at her, every confusion from the morning gone from both of them. She knew the look in his eyes. Rage, terror, a need to find the bastard who did this. She felt it too, but it radiated off him.

"I've never seen anything like this Alex." He was still looking at her. I need you on this.

She met his gaze, nodding her understanding. "I need a piece of paper, Gene." He called for one, and a uniform came in with a pad and pen. Alex drew copies of the symbols on the pad to take with her.

At that moment the small forensics team arrived. They came carefully into the flat, and Alex gave them some specific instructions regarding the symbols. She and Gene left them to do their job, stopping to speak to Ray and Chris outside the flat.

"Building landlord called it in this morning. No one lives here. The building was scheduled t' be torn down in a few days and 'e had come by to make sure there was nothin' left anyone might want. Said no one's lived here for two years, and the shop downstairs has been empty longer. But 'e was here two weeks ago with the demo crew and the place was empty." Ray stubbed out his cigarette on the floor then lit another one, continuing.

"The whole block is basically empty buildings waiting to be torn down and sometimes dealers hole up in them. We busted some small dealers here about a month ago. They could be back out on the street by now, though." He rolled his eyes. "We can bang 'em up and see if they've been around."

"Do that Ray, and start now. I want every drug dealer, street walker, and bloody blind busker at the station giving a statement. Don't care how many of them and I don't care how long it takes."

Ray nodded, grabbing a peaked looking Chris and a few uniform and left the building.

"Alex, what the hell is this?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "There are many possibilities."

"Give me some, I need to start making sense of this." He stopped, telling a plonk, "Tell forensics they don't go to sleep until I have a report. I'll be at the station waiting. Come on," he said to Alex. "You can explain this to me in the car."

"I'll do my best," she said following him out.

--

"…or it could simply be some drug dealer trying to make it look like a ritual killing in order to throw us off the trail. We will have to explore every angle until we turn up a lead that points in one specific direction."

Gene had been listening to her list the possibilities. There were a lot of them, and he was starting to worry about it. Did they have the manpower to cover all these angles? How many other poncey specialized divisions were going to want a piece of this? They needed this done and dusted as quickly as possible. The public fear, the Superintendent. He could hardly wait for it to hit the papers.

They squealed up to the building, running up the stairs together. CID was buzzing, and they went straight to Gene's office.

"Gene, I'm going to need to do some research on these symbols." She cursed the eighties and the lack of a useful computer database. "I think the best bet is to start with a professor of pagan religions. I want to have Shaz start making calls to see who I can get to today."

He nodded, and she left.

Hours later the corridor was full of witnesses that had been dragged in, many unwillingly, for statements. Some of the more unruly ones had been locked up, and the cells were nearly full. Gene and Ray had taken out their frustration on several of the drug dealers, but none of them had had any useful information. At least none that sounded useful. Gene was back in his office brooding.

Alex watched him from her desk. He was wearing the same suit he'd worn yesterday, when they'd played hooker in the hallway. He didn't have any clean suits, she thought idly. She'd gather them up so he could take them in tomorrow.

"Ma'am?" It was Shaz. "I found a professor who thinks he can help you, but you'll have to go to his house. He's not in his office at the moment."

Of course, she thought, it's Sunday. "Thanks Shaz." She went to tell Gene where she was going.

"Great." He got his coat. "Something to bloody do."

"Gene I can do this, you don't have to come."

"I know. But I'm pulling my bloody hair out waiting for the forensics report. And if I'm not here, then I won't have to talk to the Super when he calls." He followed her out the door.

--

When they returned, Ray and Chris were sorting through statements, seeing if they could find any clues, reading the statements they hadn't taken themselves. It was getting late, and everyone was on edge.

"Guv. Preliminary forensics report is in. They asked for a bit more time on a few things." Ray handed him a folder.

"I'm going to look through these books and see if I can find anything." Gene nodded, taking the forensics report into his office. He poured a drink before he sat down.

Gene hadn't said much on their drive to the professor's and back, but he had asked a few questions when they got there. The professor Shaz had found had been very helpful, taking a copy of the drawings Alex had made, and loaning her a few books to take back to the station. Between the two of them they were hopeful they could find something by morning. Alex was at her desk going through the texts when Gene finally came out of his office. He set the forensics report on her desk.

"If you can find anything in this you're better than me." It was near midnight. He set a drink on top of the file.

"Thanks," she sipped. "Nothing helpful at all?"

"Well, they set time of death for both bodies at about 14 hours before we found them, and they would have been killed there for that much blood to have spilled out. No sign of a weapon anywhere, so they're making a list of guesses and they'll get that to us tomorrow. The blood used for drawing on the walls was the blood of the victims." He stopped, gulping from his own glass. "Oh, and both victims had drugs in their systems. Sedatives."

"So he drugged them, brought them there to kill them. We need to find out if these symbols are part of a ritual, or if he just put them there to throw us off. We won't find a murder weapon, I'm sure the killer still has it. Anything from the coroner yet?"

He shook his head. "No. In the morning" he said. Looking for something?"

"Well, if this is a ritual killing it wouldn't be unusual for the killer to take a souvenir, a memento, from the victim. I was just wondering if there were any body parts missing. It can certainly help in developing the profile and determining if we think there will be another murder."

"Another murder! Bloody hell." He sat silently on her desk another minute. "I should be off, then."

"Off?"

"Was going to go home. This morning you said…"

"No. I didn't. Forget this morning. Poor communication on my part. Please come home with me, Gene. We both need the sleep. I can take these books and go over them there. You'll get to sleep quicker if we go to my place."

He gave her a look. "Seems bloody unlikely." But for the first time today she almost saw him grin.

--

Back at her flat, Alex put her books and papers on the coffee table. She planned to stay up until she found something. A glass of wine would be helpful, though, if it didn't put her to sleep, she thought.

Gene had gone straight into the bedroom and peeled off his two day old clothes. "I feel disgusting!"

She heard him go into the bathroom and shut the door, turning on the shower. Pouring her glass of wine, she sat down on the sofa and opened her books. She was engrossed in them when he sat down next to her.

"Much better," he brought a glass and the rest of the bottle with him. "So, psychologist, tell me you've solved our crime."

"Ahh. _Now_ you want my psychological insights?"

He grunted. "If I must."

"This is really fascinating. You should read some of it." She'd found a matching symbol in one of the books and put it on Gene's lap.

"I don't want to read this. That's what I have you for. You read it and tell me how it solves the crime."

"Mmm. Is _that_ what you have me for?" She taunted him.

He took the challenge. "That and a daily shag or three. Which reminds me, we seem to have fallen behind today." He put the book Alex had placed on his lap onto the coffee table then moved the remaining papers and books off the sofa. He pulled her on top of him, his mouth tugging hers. They kissed, tentatively at first, the first time they'd touched since the morning's argument. He put his arms around her, she put her arms on his chest. His tongue traced her upper lip, teasing her mouth, going deeper, finding hers. He pulled her closer, his hand finding skin at the small of her back.

"Alex," he tugged at her top and she sat up, letting him pull it over her head. She noticed he had nothing on under his dressing gown and leaned in, kissing his chest lightly. She kissed up his torso, gently licking at one nipple, then the other, kissing and biting his neck, nibbling at his ears.

She stood up, unbuttoning her jeans. He sat in front of her, unzipping to find her naked. "Alex, if you keep comin' to work without your knickers, I am going to be forced to put you over my desk." She smirked at him as he pulled down her jeans his tongue sliding up the inside of her thigh, finding her clit, lightly teasing it. Alex moaned, her knees bending slightly. "Gene," she breathed. He held her steady as he pulled her jeans off over her feet then stood, pulling her close.

"It's bloody freezing in here. Come on."

They sat up on the bed, hands and mouths exploring each other, each trying to lead. "_Gene_," he'd wrestled her to the bed, all fours over her. His mouth had taken hold of one breast, his hand the other, and together they worked her, teasing her buds taut, her breasts rising with her heavy breathing. "_Gene I want you_" "_Not yet_" he panted. Her hands found his face, pulling it to hers, her mouth found his, kissing biting, she became more frantic.

"_What's the bloody rush?"_ he grabbed her hands in one of his, holding them together over her head. His other trailed slowly down her body, touching her lightly, pulling her leg up as he fingered inside her. She moaned, her wrists held firmly in his hand. He lay on top of her without entering, and spying a tie on the night table he reached for it with his free hand. "_Gene, what?"_ Managing a figure 8 around her wrists, he tied her securely to the iron bars.

He growled in her ear "_Now, Alex, don't be in such a hurry_." "_Oooh_," she moaned, arching her back as he entered her. Filling her, he began to thrust slowly then withdrew, causing her to whimper. "_Don't do this to me, god I want you, please Gene_." He buried his face between her legs, mouth and tongue finding her hot center. "_Oh my god_" He brought her close, but not to climax, and she pulled at her wrists, wanting to pull him into her, bring him closer, but he stayed out of reach. He kissed his way up, her neck, behind her ears. "_What do you want, Alex_," he was throbbing, his cock at her entry, teasing her, moving slightly, not entering. "_You, Gene Hunt, inside me,want...you, fucking me_" he pushed in a little more. "_Anything else?"_ "_More, Gene, deeper, god, want to feel you explode_" he began thrusting, the sound of her voice making him want her more. He thrust harder and she screamed, he felt her climax and he moved faster coming closer "_Alex…"_ She wrapped her legs around him, raising up slightly as he came, grunting.

--

He untied her eventually.

"My God, Gene."

"You ok?" He was looking at her wrists rubbing the circulation back into them.

"Yeah." She rolled onto her side, putting her arms around his neck. She noticed the sweat around his hairline.

"Gene?" She looked into his eyes.

"Mmmm?" He kissed her.

"I need you."

"What?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you this morning. I may have been drunk before, but it was true. I don't want you to not be here, ever."

Pulling back his face, he looked at her.

"OK." He said. "I won't leave."


	11. Game On?

**So, I originally thought this would be four chapters, maybe five. Hope you enjoy Chapter 11!**

--

"You got what you wanted Gene," he was shaving, looking in the bathroom mirror. "Now don't bugger it up."

--

He'd said OK. '_OK?'_ She told him she needed him and he'd said '_OK_?' What did 'OK' mean? 'OK', I need you too Alex? 'OK', you potty bird, what are you on about? 'OK', I'll take my dirty laundry and go now?

Be reasonable, she thought to herself, he had said he wouldn't leave. And really, what were you expecting? No, what did you want? Whatever it was, she didn't think OK was the response she was hoping for.

--

Gene came out of the shower to find his clothes in a pile on the kitchen table. "Alex?"

"Yes?" she came out of the bedroom wearing her usual uniform of too tight jeans, red satin top and boots.

"If you're gonna put me in the street could I at least have a bag for me clothes?" he was trying not to sound panicked.

She made a face. "You need to take them to the dry cleaners or you'll be wearing that towel to the station tomorrow." She went to pull it off him, but he caught her arm.

"Oh," he pulled her close.

"And, you should know now, that's the closest I'll ever come to doing your washing." Especially if you OK me again. She breathed in his aftershave.

He looked down his nose at her, eyes narrowing. "Seems fair." He kissed her, and she pressed up against him, hands on his bare chest. "Y'know, it really is too bad you've got dressed already," his mouth moved down her bare shoulder.

"Is it?" she trailed her fingernails over his chest, around his back, digging in slightly. She kissed his neck, her tongue following with tiny licks, picking her spots.

He moaned, leaning against the wall. "Alex, I was just teasing."

"Uh huh," her lips covered his nipple and he tensed, hands digging into her waist. "So am I."

She dropped to her knees, loosening the towel until it dropped on the floor. She took his growing erection into her mouth, her tongue underneath, stroking. He groaned, hard in her mouth as she continued, slowly sliding her lips over him, his cock in and out, her mouth hot. She moved to his head, licking gently, her tongue swirled, teasing just underneath. "_Don't", _he coughed out, "_don't stop, Alex, don't._" He wouldn't hold out much longer, she knew, taking him fully again, sucking harder, his hips angling closer. He gasped and she felt him throb against her tongue, then the rush into her mouth. She held him a moment longer, then got to her feet, swallowing. "Christ Alex," he pulled her to him, panting, "How'm I s'posed to work?"

--

They took the long way to the station, stopping to drop off the laundry and eat breakfast before going back to the professor's house to see if he had found anything.

"Good morning, Professor Ralek," Alex said as they entered. Gene reluctantly shook his hand. "We came by hoping you may have found something we can use."

"Yes, I identified one of the symbols. It's from Samaran culture, 5000 B.C. at least, and was used in a purifying ritual. They would purify a sacrifice by draining them of blood, painting this symbol on his body." He opened a book, matching the paper Alex had given him the night before with one from the book.

"That's helpful. I found a match last night for the other symbol. More recent, I think. This one was often found where a people called the Himyar cleansed a body before burial." Professor Ralek took the book from Alex, looking at the page she had opened.

"Professor, is there anything that would connect these two symbols?"

"Not that I can see," his brow furrowed. "Other than both being used for purification rituals, they wouldn't have anything in common."

"Alright. Thank you. If you think of any way these might be connected, please call me." She wrote her number on a piece of paper for him and they left.

"Was that helpful?" Gene asked as they got near the car.

"Yes." She opened her door, standing a moment to talk to him. "They're both purification symbols, but not connected in any real way, so it's likely the killer feels he is purifying these victims by killing them. Of what we don't know yet. The symbols aren't likely to lead us to the killer, and they probably have no other meaning for him. He probably chose them randomly from a book or books. But I will say Gene, I do think there will be more victims if we don't find him soon."

"So he's just a regular nutter, then."

"Yes. A regular nutter." She got in the car. He pulled away and she kept talking. "I want to go over the statements with Ray and Chris when we get back to the station." He nodded.

Gene watched her out of the corner of his eye as they drove back. She was still going over the profile, but he had stopped listening. He thought about her bare shoulder under her leather jacket. Maybe they could pop over to her place later in the afternoon…

"Gene?"

"Wot? I was listening." He had no idea what she'd just said.

"Uh huh."

--

Gene watched her through his office window. She had spent the entire time since they'd returned going over statements, trying to make some connection to what she'd learned about the symbols, but they weren't getting anywhere. He'd wanted to go back to her place for lunch, peel her clothes off, feel her tits, but he hadn't been able to get her alone. Now it was afternoon. Maybe he could get her alone here at the station and he could just feel her tits. Gene started to get up from his desk when Alex bent over, her arse hanging unknowingly in the air. He stopped for a minute to stare, then went out onto the floor and stood behind it.

Ray coughed, "Guv."

Looking behind her, Alex was suddenly aware of how everything must look. She stood up, giving Gene a sour, but still amused, look.

"Can I help you, 'Guv'?"

"Came out to see how we're doin'. Find anythin' yet?" His face was serious. She knew better.

He glared at her. If she hadn't known him better, she'd have thought him annoyed at their lack of progress. She was sure that wasn't why he was there. Gene turned on his heel and left the squad room, heading down the corridor.

--

'Where the hell is she?" he said to himself. He'd been waiting inside the interview room for almost 20 minutes. He figured it was as good a place as any, and if he had her up against the door no one could see, and no one could get in. "Is she that thick?"

He tired of waiting and, heading back to the squad room, spotted Alex standing in the corridor talking to a very good looking, dark haired, much younger than him, man, in what looked to Gene like a very expensive suit. He stood for a while and watched as they chatted, Alex laughing and touching his arm. What the hell was she doing? Was she flirting with that bastard? Who the hell was he?

When the mystery man walked the other way, Gene approached Alex. She hadn't seen him, but turned straight into his scowly face.

He didn't say anything.

"I was just coming to find you," she said.

He glared down the corridor. "Not what it looked like to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Who the 'ell was that?"

"What? Who?"

"That bloke you were just flirting with all over the corridor?"

"Flirting?"

"That bloke. You were just flirting with him. The dark hair. The expensive suit." He was losing his patience.

"Seriously?" She couldn't believe it. "His name is Mark Elliot. He's a solicitor that just started working in the area. Viv brought him down just after you walked out." Was he jealous?

Gene stood and looked at her. She'd have thought he was angry, if it wasn't for the fear she saw behind it.

"Christ," he said, pushing through the doors. "Is 'e even old enough to go into a pub?"

Alex followed, shaking her head.

--

Gene was surly the rest of the day, but he promised to meet her for dinner after stopping by his flat and then picking up his clothes. They'd been getting nowhere going over the statements, so they all hit Luigi's early. Alex was at the bar having a drink, when she felt someone sit next to her who was definitely not Gene.

"Hello Inspector Drake," it was Mark Elliot.

"Hello. And it's Alex, please." What was he doing here?

"I was still in the area and thought I'd stop in for a drink. Do you come here often?"

Did he really say that? She swallowed a laugh. "Yes, quite often actually, as it's across the street from the station."

"Oh, yes, guess that's true."

They chatted for a while before Gene showed up. Spotting Alex at the bar, he walked straight to her, only noticing Elliot when he was almost there. He looked at him, thought about pushing him off his barstool, then looked back at Alex, hesitating a second. He took a spot at the bar standing directly behind her.

"Mark, this is D.C.I. Gene Hunt. Gene, Mark Elliot is the new solicitor I told you I met this afternoon."

Gene was reaching for the pint Luigi was handing him, and stared down at Elliot's outstretched hand.

"'M sure we'll meet across the table soon enough." He took a big swallow of his beer. Elliot withered slightly.

Alex, finding herself slightly turned on by how jealous Gene was acting, sat up straighter, leaning just far back enough to brush against him. He moved imperceptibly forward, chest touching her shoulder. She could feel how tense he was.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hunt." Elliot finally spoke. "I am sure we'll meet as adversaries, but that's no reason for it to be unpleasant out of the office, so to speak."

Alex thought he was doing pretty well considering the look on Gene's face had withered stronger personalities. Maybe he just didn't know better yet.

"If you say so," Gene retorted. He slipped his free hand to Alex's waist. A gesture Elliot noticed, as Gene saw his eyes move from Alex's face to Gene's hand, and back.

Elliot stood up, looking slightly nervous, Alex thought. "Well, then. I should be on my way. Court tomorrow." He shook Alex's offered hand, nodded at Gene, and turned and left the restaurant.

"What the 'ell was he doing here?" Gene started.

"I'm sure he was having a drink, Gene." She turned to face him. She didn't want it to be true, he'd behaved appallingly, but this jealous turn was exciting her just a bit. My God, Alex, she thought, you've got it bad for this one. "Are you jealous?" she went for him.

"Wot? No, not. I just didn't like the way he was sniffin' around you, that's all. Not that you seemed to mind." He added, looking away.

She shook her head. "What on earth would I want with him?" She picked his pint up off the bar, "Let's get some food, shall we?"

I can think of a bunch of things, Gene thought as he followed her to the corner table, trying not to sulk.

--

Hours later, they were both pissed. They'd shared a bowl of pasta and several bottles of wine. Gene had more than a few whiskeys as well.

"Alex," his chin was propped up in his hand. "You were right. 'M jealous."

"I knew it," she was close to him, she loved the way he smelled. Even the bloody fags.

"Can' help it," he shook his head.

She kissed behind his ear. "Le's go upstairs," she slurred at him.

He nodded and got up with her.

"Wait" Gene stopped them as they got outside. "Clothes. They'rinth'car." He moved towards the Quattro, which was parked right on the street. Alex followed, unsteady.

"Gene," she leaned on the car as he opened the door.

He looked up, forgetting why he had opened the door.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her, kissing him drunkenly. He pressed her against the car.

"Y'know, If you wer'n't wearin' those painted on jeans we could have it away right'ere."

"Here? On the car? In the freezing cold?"

"Sur'whynot?"

She looked at him as skeptically as she could manage. "Get your clothes."

"Oh, OK." He did, draping them over his arm.

--

Somehow managing to stumble into her flat, they tripped into the bedroom, dropping coats, jackets and a bundle of clean laundry along the way.

"Alex" he was lying on the bed, fully clothed. "Think 'm pissed."

"Yeah," she said. "Take off your clothes."

He made a half hearted effort. "Can't." He lay back down.

"OK," she tried again. "Take off my clothes."

He sat up. "I c'ndo that." He pulled her top out of her jeans and, as she raised her arms, all the way over her head. He placed sloppy kisses at the base of her neck, burying his face between her breasts, his tongue slipping under the satin of her bra. "_mmmm, Gene, keep going_." Pulling her to the bed, he straddled her, undoing her jeans and slipping them off. Looking at her, breathing heavily, he suddenly felt quite sober.

It didn't last. She looked up at him, grinning. He was still fully clothed – jacket, tie, everything. She loosened his tie, tossing it out of reach. She shifted her position, trying to sit up, and she knocked him off balance. Grabbing him around the neck to keep him from spilling off the bed he fell on top of her. She was still laughing when she rolled him over, her turn to sit on him. She tried his buttons.

"Let me 'elp," he tugged at a few and together they managed to get his shirt off.

"This should be easier," she tapped his belt. Unhooking it, she managed the zipper. Pulling his trousers and boxers off together she fell back off the bed.

"Ow!"

Gene's drunken face appeared over the edge of the bed. "Wha'happpened?"

"I fell off" She looked up at him, pouty. He burst out laughing. Reaching over, he pulled her back up.

"Gene, tell me how you can be this pissed, and this hard?" She had her hand on his cock, slowly stroking him.

He closed his eyes. "Dunno. There's this gorgeous bird…completely out of her mind…every time I get near her…." His words disappeared into a moan as she worked him harder.

"Really?" she breathed.

"Yeah. Don'know what she sees in me."

She stopped. "I do," her hand pulled his face to hers, kissing him gently, her tongue tracing his teeth. He rolled her over, lying on top of her.

"Alex."

"Hmmm," she was kissing lightly at the base of his neck.

"Sorry 'bout today. Bein' jealous 'n all." He reached to her back to unhook her bra, pulling it down his hand cupping her breasts, his mouth finding erect nipples.

"_More_," she arched her back towards him. "Gene, I should tell you, it kind of got me hot. You being jealous." She writhed under him.

He stopped kissing her and looked into her face. "Wish I'd known that. I wanted to hit the bastard."

She giggled, her finger tracing his lower lip. "I don't think that would've helped," she replaced her finger with her lips. As the kiss grew in intensity, he shifted his weight, feeling between her legs with his cock, entering slowly. With a groan she wrapped her legs around him, her hips rising to meet each thrust, her hands tightly wound in the bedcovers. "_Gene don't stop_," "_No, Alex,_" he moaned "_no intention of stopping._" They moved together for some time, each trying to hold on. "_Alex, can't_" he pulled out of her, not wanting it to end. "_Gene please, more,_" he entered her again, slowly again. "_Alex, I need you too._" Feeling her contract around him, he groaned "_oh god, Alex_" he thrust faster and she arched her body, crying out as she climaxed. Feeling her heat, he gasped, thrust again, spilling inside her.

He fell to the bed, pulling her to him. "Don' let me mess it up."

--

"Bloody hell." The phone was ringing.

"Mmpf" Gene rolled over as she pushed his snoring body off her, running to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Inspector?" It was Chris.

"What time is it Chris?" she asked.

"4:00 a.m. Ma'am. You 'n the Guv, you need to get over here. Right away Ma'am."

"OK, where?" she wrote down the address. "Half hour. Less."

She went back in the bedroom to wake Gene.

--

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of another empty flat. They looked at each other as they climbed the stairs, not wanting to see what they knew was there.

Another flat, completely cleaned, another body tied to a chair. Blood everywhere. The same symbols painted on the walls. This time, though, there was something else. Scrawled in blood along one long empty wall were the words

**GAME ON INSPECTOR DRAKE?**

Alex stared at it then looked at Gene. She saw the flash of terror before it changed to rage.

"Gene," she said, trying to calm him down. "This is good."

"Good!! How is this good??"

"He's cocky, he thinks he's smarter than us. This is where he makes a mistake. He's not smarter than us. He's taunting us. We will catch him."

"You are not leavin' my sight." He took her by the arm, past the uniform and into the corridor where Chris and Ray stood waiting for instructions. "You two finish here. I want you at the station in an hour where we will discuss next steps." He pulled her out of the building.

Stopping before they got into the car, he pulled her tight to him. "I mean it Alex. Not a minute out of my sight. If you go to the ladies I go with you. I want no argument from you. Promise me."

She nodded, "I promise."


	12. Catching a Killer

**Thanks to everyone who's still reading!!**

--

"I know none of you want to believe me, but this is the break we've been waiting for." They all looked at her. "This means he's close by. I've been saying from the beginning that we probably interviewed him after the first murders. We just have to work out which one he is."

They'd been discussing the case for at least the past hour, since Chris and Ray returned to the station.

"Ray, I want two uniform squad cars out on the street 24 hours a day. Longer if you can." Ray nodded.

"Gene, he's not coming after me. He's decided we're playing a game and he'll need me alive to do it. The profile on this sort of killer suggests he may even start sending me clues to his identity. He thinks he's so smart I won't be able to catch him, so he'll try to help me. But we will catch him."

Gene shook his head. He was going to need more convincing that she wasn't a target. "So what do you propose we do?"

She thought a minute. "I want the statements again."

"Oh bloody hell! Eight hours yesterday and you got nowhere!"

"We start somewhere else this time. Eliminate anyone who has a criminal record, no matter how petty the crime. Our killer isn't a criminal." They all scoffed. "Not in the sense that he's been stealing and dealing drugs. He won't have a record. Let's see how many we can eliminate then I want to go over the rest." They had taken 63 statements. A lot to go through again without a computer.

Gene sighed and stared at the ceiling. Everything she said made sense, but he was having a hard time concentrating on it. He looked at Alex. She didn't seem scared or worried at all, so why was he? In fact, she'd really come alive, like she really had the scent of this toerag. Why didn't he have it? Maybe she knew what she was doing. Still, he wanted to keep a close watch on her. Not that they could get much closer than they'd been lately.

"OK. Chris, you and Shaz eliminate everyone with a prior nick. Ray, have we got anywhere with id-ing the victims?"

"Not yet, but I'll light a fire under it." He yawned.

Gene nodded. "I know everyone's kanckered. Don't think anyone got much sleep last night. You can take turns havin' a kip in the records room, but I want all of this sorted today. Christopher, have some of those other useless twats give you a hand once they start to show up." He looked at Alex. He wanted to take her home, but he couldn't. She looked the least tired of them all, anyway.

--

Six hours later was a different story, as Alex snored on her desk. She awoke to the overwhelming smell of curry, lifting her head to see most of the team eating out of containers.

"The Guv had food brought in," Shaz said, noticing Alex was awake. "Everyone was starving."

Me too, she thought.

"Here." Gene set a bag of hot food on her desk. "I kept some aside so the vultures didn't get it all."

She smiled a thank you. "I thought you said I wouldn't be getting any special treatment."

"Don' get used to it," he scowled, but she saw the corner of his mouth curl up. He pulled a chair in front of her desk.

"So have we got anywhere eliminating possible suspects?" She asked between bites.

"Forty-one of the witnesses we interviewed after the first murders had prior arrests." Chris answered. "There are 22 left, and we think they're clean."

"Christ! Two-thirds of the _witnesses_ have records?" Gene was amazed. "No wonder we can't bloody keep up!" He crossed his arms.

"Good Chris," she put her empty container into the bag. "Eliminate the women and how many do we have left?"

"Um," he looked down, "Eight."

"Why eliminate the women?" Gene looked at her. "Women murder"

"Of course they do. But they rarely commit this type of murder. They're more often crimes of passion, self defense." She got up and walked around her desk. "Can we pull the remaining eight in again? Tell them we're just re-covering our tracks, try not to tip them off that they're suspects now."

Gene nodded. "OK. Chris, Ray, take a couple of cars and pick up as many as you can. "

They got up and left.

--

"We found four of them so far" Ray said as they returned. "One's in the interview room, the rest are waiting by the desk. Got plonk out looking for more." He smoked.

"Gene!" Alex called into his office. "We've got a few. Let's get started." She went through the double doors.

"Great." He started through the doors then stopped. "Granger" the young P.C. looked up, "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, Guv. What d'you need?"

--

"Well, we can eliminate those four," Alex said as they walked back into the squad room. "Any sign of the rest of them?" She asked Ray.

"Not yet. S'like they disappeared. Uniform's still out there, though."

Gene looked around. Some of them had been there since five a.m. "OK. Everyone can go home. Or to the bar." They scattered. "What about you? Home or bar?"

"Oh, I need some sleep." Alex answered.

"'K. Let me get me coat."

At her flat, Alex changed quickly into her pyjamas, cursing the lack of buttons on her top. Gene was sitting on the sofa, jacket and tie removed, his shirt more than a few buttons undone. He'd already dozed off. As she lay down on the sofa, putting her head on his lap, he shifted a little. Slipping his hand into her open shirt, he cupped her breast, one finger tracing her nipple. "I think I prefer it without the buttons."

"'Course you do," she yawned, and they both fell asleep.

Ten minutes later knocking on the door woke them. Alex was suddenly relieved she'd put on her bottoms as Gene got up to answer the door.

"Shaz, great." He took a bag out of her hands, and Chris followed with two more.

"Got Chris to 'elp." She stuttered out.

"Good. Finally get him to do some real work." He looked at her. "Y'OK Shaz?" She nodded.

"What's this?" Holding her top closed, Alex got up and joined Shaz in her kitchen. "Guv asked me to pick some stuff up. Just droppin' it off." Shaz looked at Alex, mouthing a silent "wow!" eyes wiggling towards Gene.

Confused, Alex looked at him. He was a bit scruffy, his dark shirt untucked and half undone, his hair a mess. He did look quite shaggable. She shrugged at Shaz, smiling a bit.

Gene hustled them out the door.

"What's all this then?" She asked once they were out the door.

"Nothin'" he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Didn't fancy eatin' scrapings off the bottom of your fridge for breakfast tomorrow."

"Very funny," she helped him unpack. It wasn't much, but Alex thought it might have been more food than she'd had in the flat since she arrived. Beer, bread, tea, coffee, butter, some other sundries. Eggs, even. Not bad, she thought. "Y'know, you caught Shaz right off her guard."

"Wot d'you mean?"

"She thought you looked dead sexy."

"Bright bird," he smirked. "I am dead sexy."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

"S'alright. Though I was expecting a bit more thanks than that." He turned around, leaning against the counter.

She came over to him, put her arms around her neck and took his mouth with hers, her tongue teasing his lips apart. She got close, one erect nipple pressed against flesh exposed by his open shirt. His hands never left the counter.

"Better?" she breathed.

"Much." He took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. "Come on."

"What about dinner?" she asked.

"Bugger dinner."

--

Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her, mouth moving faster, increasing in intensity. He wanted her badly. Seemed like he always did now. His hands grabbed her, pulling her to her toes. "_You feel bloody great._" She laughed, her tongue flicking into his mouth, teeth grabbing his bottom lip.

She unbuttoned his shirt, unfastened his trousers, her hands moving to his arse, under his boxers. Her nails dragging up his back, Gene moaned and pushed her lightly to the bed. Giggling, Alex wiggled her pyjama bottoms off as Gene lost his clothes to the floor. On the bed next to her, he pulled her top off, one hand running the length of her body. He teased her clit with one finger, slipping another inside. She clung to him, kissing his neck, tongue tracing his shoulder, one leg wrapped around him, her hips turned towards him "_mmmmm._" She stroked his cock and he groaned, not wanting to wait any longer. He took her hands in his, moving them over her head. Sliding between her legs he entered slowly, "_Yes Gene, more_," he went deeper, thrusting slowly, speeding up, feeling her building heat. He pulled out slowly and she cried out, "_Don't stop, not now" _his mouth covered her breast, hands moving to her behind. He kissed lower, his tongue finding her hot and wet and close to climax he brought her there, his tongue teasing her until she called his name.

He moved to her neck, biting, and kissing. She wrapped her arms around him, finding his hips, pulling him close. "_Uh uh_" he rolled her over, sitting back and pulling her by the hips to her hands and knees, pulling her closer to him. He found her dripping heat and entered slowly at first, then thrusting faster, harder, grunting, moaning, he couldn't stop now. Holding on to her hips, "_Oh god_," with a shudder he released inside her.

They fell to the bed, and he lay across her back, breathing, sweating. He kissed between her shoulders, pulling her near him as he rolled over.

--

"Plod have any luck with those other suspects?" She asked Ray as she and Gene arrived in the morning.

"No. Me 'n Chris were going to go out and see what we could find."

"Good. I'll come with you." Ray looked at her, then at Gene.

"You what?" Gene asked. "I don't like this."

"I'm going. He's much more likely to come out of the woodwork, expose himself, if I'm there. He thinks we're playing. I'm going."

She was right and he knew it. "Fine. But I'm driving." They turned right around and went back out, Chris and Ray behind them.

They had addresses on two of them, so that's where they started. The first, a James Landy, still wasn't home. They went to the second, Timothy Chandler, and rang the bell.

A thin, wiry man of about 32 answered the door. Alex remembered interviewing him.

"Can I help you?" Ray was standing in the door, and he hadn't noticed Alex at first. Gene stood behind them all, against the wall.

"Excuse me," Alex smiled, "We spoke a few days ago regarding the murders in the building around the corner. We're checking on a few leads, and we wondered if you wouldn't mind coming back down to the station to go over your statement again. Nothing to worry about."

Gene noticed the man's body language had changed as soon as he saw Alex, and he watched him closely. He twitched when Alex spoke. Don't believe it, he thought, we've got him!

"Certainly Inspector, what was it?"

"Inspector Drake," she smiled. "We have a car downstairs and can drive you there and back now, if that's convenient?"

"Certainly. Just let me turn off my tea." He walked out of view, and Gene moved to see inside his flat. He looked at Alex. She nodded. "Get a warrant" she whispered. Gut instincts.

--

They questioned him a while before leaving him to sit in the interview room. Ray stood outside in case he decided to leave.

"Judge won't OK the warrant. Says we haven't enough evidence." Gene was scowling. "We haven't got any bloody evidence!"

"Arrest him anyway," Alex argued. "We can find the evidence while he's locked up. We'll get a warrant by tomorrow. I don't want him back in that flat until we get a look."

"Well neither do I!" He retorted. "Blame the bloody judge!"

"What do we need?" She was pacing around. "Chris, you must know those statements inside out by now. Wasn't there anyone who saw someone go into that building before the bodies were found? Someone who'd been sleeping in the doorway? Anything?"

Chris thought hard. "Might've been someone, drunk I think, though."

"It's OK. If he can give us an ID that Chandler was in the building at the suspected time we can get the warrant. Go find him Chris."

Gene put his head in his hands, exhaling loudly.

"We can't lose him Gene." She shook her head.

"No. Can't I just go kick the bloody door down?"

She shook her head. "I wish."

Chris was back in an hour with the drunk.

"Sir, can you describe the man you saw go into the building?" Alex was trying to jog his memory.

"I think so." He went on to describe someone that could have been Chandler. Hopefully it would be close enough for the judge.

"Thank you sir. We may call on you again. Will that be alright?"

"S'Ok" he slurred it. Alex hoped they wouldn't need him.

--

This time they'd managed the warrant, though the judge cocked an eyebrow at Alex as he was signing it, luckily the search turned up probable evidence, including a possible murder weapon.

"Can we arrest him now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Gene answered. "What time is it?"

"4:45" Alex looked at the clock.

"Let's wait a few more minutes. I want to make sure he can't get a brief down here before morning."

She nodded.

--

They managed to get to Luigi's before seven that evening.

"You know, Gene, his brief is going to try to get him released as soon as possible. Do you think we have enough?"

"Who knows" he picked at his food. "With judges and lawyers involved it's anyone's guess. I know I don't want 'im out on the street again. Given the risks, they should let us keep him until we make the case."

Gene looked at her. This was going better than he'd expected. They'd stopped talking about it, what they were doing, whether it made any sense. It still probably didn't, he thought. Maybe they could manage it. For a while. For a long while, he'd hoped. They sat and drank for a while without saying much. She was getting tipsy again.

"Gene" her mouth was on his ear. She ran her tongue lightly over it.

"Yeah?" He closed his eyes.

"I like this. You. I like you."

He nodded a little. "You do?" He drank from his whiskey, looking away. "S'good cause you're shaggin' the life outta me."

"Complaining?" she got pouty.

He looked her in the eyes, holding her gaze. "Not one bit." They got up and left.

He put a hand on her arse as they climbed the stairs. His hands on her waist pulled her close and she fumbled for the keys. Dropping them when his mouth found her neck. "Alex I want you all the bloody time. Can't imagine not wantin' you." His hands moved over her body, and her arm curled back around his neck, her head on his shoulder. "Keys, find the keys," he breathed in her ear. She turned to face him, catching his mouth with hers, her hands pulling at his clothes, reaching down his leg, feeling him hard under his trousers. They started undressing each other on the landing. "Does anyone ever come down here?"

"No, don't think so" she panted, reaching for a boot. "Where are your keys?"

"Pocket, I think." She unhooked his belt as he pulled at her top, his hands reaching under, desperate for her skin.

She reached in his pocket and found them, dropping them down a step as she pulled them out.

"Fuck it," he said between kisses, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down over her arse. She pulled one leg out, the other stuck in her remaining boot. Unzipping his trousers, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband, taking his boxers too, and pulled them down. Lifting her bare leg with his arm, he held her just off the ground. Putting her arm over his shoulder she helped balance, and he entered her quickly in one thrust, both of them moaning. "_Oh god, Gene, my god_" he thrust slowly, balancing them. He felt her clench, pulsing, and he moved harder, looking in her eyes. "_Tell me you want me_" "_I want you, god Gene, yes I want you_" They were up against the door, and he felt it moving behind her. "_Alex, tell me, when you_" "_Yes, more, unhh, more, god 'm coming" _She arched her back as he thrust, and feeling her heat expand around him his thrusts became erratic, he climaxed with a deep groan, holding her against the door.

When they could, they gathered their clothes. Gene pulled up his trousers so he wouldn't trip, and went down the step for his keys. Opening the door, they pushed everything inside, leaving it in a pile. They stripped everything else off as they hit the bed, Gene, wanted more, was determined to bring her off again. He kissed her stomach, running his tongue down and between her legs. Tender and taut, he teased her, his tongue exploring her folds, tasting inside. "_My god Gene, you're not…_" he paused "_I am, want me to stop" "no, no, god no keep going"_ he did, working long and slowly, his hands on her arse. Her hips moved in rhythm with his tongue, and she grabbed at his hair, "_more, Gene, faster_" he obeyed and felt her body shudder as she spilled over his tongue, onto the bed.

He crawled up to her, and she held onto him. Every nerve tingling.

"Bloody hell" she said, panting.

He laughed. "Anytime, luv."


	13. Mistakes and Doubts

**more plot! ugh! **

--

"Good morning Alex. I was hoping to catch you."

It was Mark Elliot. "Good morning." They were standing at the front desk. She'd been talking with Viv.

"I was hoping I'd get here early enough to speak with you. I was wondering if you might be free for dinner? Later tonight or tomorrow, perhaps?"

"Oh." She was slightly surprised. "I, um, I really don't think I can. But thank you."

"Oh. I see."

"Really, though. Thank you for the invitation. It's very flattering."

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Mr. Elliot?" Gene had stepped up to the desk behind Alex.

"I'm here to see a client. Timothy Chandler."

"Lovely. Shall we, then?" Gene led the way down the corridor.

--

Sitting in the interview room, Gene offered Chandler a cigarette.

"No, thank you, I don't smoke." Gene lit it for himself.

Elliot spoke first. "I do believe that once your forensics report comes back you will have no choice but to release him."

Smug bastard. "Mr. Chandler, would you mind tellin' us where you were on Saturday morning between 3 and 8 am?"

Chandler looked at Elliot, who nodded. "I was home. In bed. Like any normal person would be"

"Have you ever seen this symbol before, Mr. Chandler?" Alex pushed a piece of paper towards him.

He shook his head.

This went on for some time before Ray knocked on the door, "Guv?"

Gene went out in the corridor.

Alex continued. "Mr. Chandler, is there anyone who might be able to confirm your whereabouts for this time?"

He said nothing. Gene opened the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Chandler. We're sorry to have caused you any inconvenience." Alex turned and looked at him. "You are free to go. Thank you for your time."

"What?" Alex got out of her chair, and Gene handed her a file.

"See you around." It was Mark Elliot. "Next time have some evidence first." He smirked at them both and walked out into the corridor.

"Gene, what the hell?"

"Look in the file. Forensics got nothing. No matches, no blood, not the murder weapon. Nothing. Either he's very good or he's not our killer. We're back where we started."

--

"In a half hour I want to know where we are starting over," Gene barked at her. She went into the squad room.

"Excuse me." It was Elliot.

"Whet the 'ell do you want." He glared at Elliot. He didn't want to talk to this prat.

"I asked around, you know. There are rumours about you and Inspector Drake, people are talking about it at the court…. Everyone says she's a bit crazy, but no one can quite figure out what she'd want with a washed up copper."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" What could this shitebag want?

"I didn't believe them, but apparently…." He shrugged. "Sleeping with a subordinate? That can't be good for anyone's career."

Gene smirked. "Are you threatening me?" He couldn't believe it. What he think he was he doing?

"No, D.C.I. Hunt. I doubt threatening you would have much effect. No. It's not you I'm threatening."

How big a pole did this poof have up his arse? Then it registered. "She wouldn't get anywhere near you." Gene stepped towards him. "I think you should leave."

Elliot flinched. He turned and left with a nod.

What was that about? Was this idiot blackmailing him so he could try it on with Alex? Could he be that desperate? As if she'd have anything to do with him. Should he tell her? Probably. If he didn't and she found out it'd be the end. He knew what her reaction would be. Fuck that arsehole. None of his bloody business and it's her career and she could make those decisions on her own, thank you very much. He thought about it, looking at her as he walked through the double doors.

"Great. We're back where we started. Now what do we do?" He was annoyed at that Elliot arsehole, and more than annoyed that they were back to square one. Had he let her do too much?

"The profile's good, Gene. Just need to find the right man."

"Maybe, but how do you propose we start, now that we have no suspects?"

"There are still three people on that list we haven't talked to. We need to get them in." Alex was sure she was on the right track.

Gene looked at her. They'd wasted too much time. "What's that?" He indicated a package on her desk.

"What? Oh, I have no idea." She picked it up. It was about 15 cm square and wrapped in paper. She unwrapped it, opening the box. Shit. "Are any of our bodies missing an ear?"

"What?" She handed the box to Gene. Inside it was an ear packed in tissue, along with a folded note card. He took out the card. Carefully printed in ink were the words "NO. NOT HIM."

"Ray!" He'd come over to look in the box. "Are any of our victims missing an ear?"

"No. They're not."

"Christ. We've got another victim." He looked at Alex. "Was this here when you came back from interviewing Chandler? Think."

She did. "I think so. Yes."

He rushed to the front desk. "Viv. Do you remember seeing this come in?" He waved the box at him.

"Yeah, Guv. About an hour ago. Someone left it on the desk. It had Inspector Drake's name on it."

"You didn't see who dropped it off?" An hour. They were in the interview room.

"No, sir."

Gene stood there. "Get this to forensics immediately." He handed Viv the box. Tell them I want everything in three hours."

Viv nodded and left.

"We're going back on the street. Now. We need to catch this bastard. And now we have another body to find."

"But..." Alex tried to interrupt.

"No. Chuck yer profile at the moment. We haven't time."

--

They hit the area where the bodies had been found with Chris, Ray and about 30 uniformed officers. Checking and double checking people, empty buildings, everywhere. The scheduled demolition had 

been put off indefinitely due to the murders, and there were a lot of empty locations to look through. They were out there all day.

"We've lost two days to pissin' about Alex." She and Gene were looking together. Chris and Ray had taken another building. "We could have been banging on doors. I should have had a bigger presence out in the street."

"It wouldn't have stopped him, Gene."

"There's another bloody body out there, and we haven't even identified the ones we have!"

"Gene, I know the profile's still good. We just have to find him."

"How the hell are we going to find him? We've got nothin'. I let you lead this, and now we're nowhere."

"What's that supposed to mean? 'You let me lead this'?" She turned to face him. "I did my job, and you listened to me, for a change!"

"Yeah, maybe that's the problem!" He shouted at her.

"I did what I was supposed to do! Don't blame me if you didn't!"

He did blame himself. He should have handled this differently. He let her have too much control. Shit.

"Well we're not bloody getting anywhere here!" He stormed off, Alex following.

Ray and Chris met them at the Quattro, but neither of them said anything all the way back to CID.

--

Alex sat at Luigi's bar expecting Gene to join her. Most of the crew were already there, and they still had an argument to finish. After drinking a bottle of wine alone she decided he wasn't going to show up. He had a key, she thought. There was a lot going on. She went up to her flat and went to bed, expecting him to wake her later.

She didn't see Chris follow her up and sit outside her door.

--

Gene stripped off his clothes and crawled into his own bed. It felt foreign. It smelled wrong. It was cold. He lay on his back. It really hadn't been that long, he thought. A few weeks. Barely. If they ended it now things could get back to normal in a few weeks and they could work together. He tried to think about what a pain in the arse she was. She was a bossy know-it-all. She never listened. She was stuck up. She made careless mistakes and got herself into trouble. She was more trouble than she was worth. Who are you kidding?

She was a good cop. She was smart, and bloody gorgeous. She never backed down, even when she was wrong. Her hair smelled great. She had fantastic legs. Stop it. This isn't helping.

He rolled onto his side. Stop thinking about her. He shut his eyes. It didn't work. He tried not to think about her mouth, the noise she made when he bit her bottom lip. He tried not to think about her tits, firm, round, her nipples taut under his tongue, grazing his chest as she rode him, her hair bouncing.

He reached for his straining cock with one hand. Stroking it slowly. He couldn't stop now. He thought about her fingernails dragging across his chest, digging into his back, her hands pulling him into her. He thought about how her skin felt under his mouth, his tongue between her legs. He thought about her taking him into her mouth, the things she did with her tongue, licking his head, bringing him closer. He stroked himself faster as he thought about how it felt to enter her, hot, wet, always ready for him, always wanting him, her hips moving in rhythm, the need in her eyes. He thought about the sound of her voice when she cried his name as he came onto the sheets, groaning into his pillow, wishing he were somewhere else.

--

Alex woke at around 4 a.m., realizing Gene wasn't sleeping next to her. She got up and looked around her flat. No sign of him. Maybe he forgot his key. No, he'd just bang on the door. She opened the door to her flat, and found Chris sleeping on the floor.

"Chris?" she kicked at him gently with her toe.

"Wha?" He moved, waking up with a start. "Oh, it's you Ma'am."

"What are you doing here?" Now she was confused.

"Guv told me to sleep out here. Said he had some things to take care of, and didn't want you unprotected."

"My God, Chris, come inside."

"It's OK." He said.

"No, really. You can at least get a few hours on the sofa. Get up."

"Ok. Thanks." She handed him a blanket when he came in. "Oh, and it looks like someone tried to break into your flat, Ma'am. The hinges are a bit loose."

"No, Chris. They've been that way." She looked at them and frowned.

"Well, you should get them fixed. I'll take care of it in the morning."

"OK." She said absently. "Thanks. I'll wake you in a few hours, OK?"

"Thanks."

Alex got back into bed. What was going on? Was he really that angry at her? What did she do? They hadn't got very far, true, but she didn't think that was anybody's fault. This guy was calculated and crazy. He was right, they needed to refocus. She needed to refocus. They had to catch this guy soon.

Maybe he just needed to clear his head. She could understand that. But he could have told her. It was OK with her. She didn't expect him to stay here every night. It wasn't like he'd moved in. It was fine, she told herself. He was under a lot of pressure. Though she did think she could help with that, she smiled. Maybe tomorrow night.

--

Alex got to work late. She'd been waiting for Gene to show up for clean clothes, but he hadn't. Might as well get started.

"Ray. We need ID's on the victims. Right now it's our best chance of connecting evidence to the killer. Re-check missing persons, see if any descriptions match. Chris, get the least difficult to look at photos of the victims and head back out to the streets. See if anyone recognizes them. Now, everybody!"

They started moving as Gene walked in the door, wearing a suit Alex knew had been in her wardrobe this morning. That was a bit unforgivable. She followed him into his office and shut the door behind her.

"I have Ray and Chris focusing on identifying the victims." He nodded. "Did you wait for me to leave this morning before you went in to change your clothes?" He nodded again, not looking her in the face. "Why?"

He didn't say anything.

"Are you that angry at me about this case that you can't even talk to me? Gene, I thought we were past that." Would he really do this?

"I don' know." He finally answered. "But, we can't have this conversation here. We've got a killer to catch."

"Fine," she shook her head, anger and disappointment in her eyes.

It was better this way, he told himself. "Get back to work," he said softly.

--

She tried. She went over everything they had, again. They simply had no clues to lead them to the killer. Getting frustrated, she decide to walk outside, get some air. Without thinking she went to her flat, letting herself in. She went to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. He'd taken all of his clothes.

Alex sat on the bed. This was ridiculous. He had totally overreacted to this case. He couldn't possibly have gone from wanting her as much as she knew he did, to not wanting her at all. It was the middle of the afternoon, but she put her pyjamas on and crawled into bed. He could come over and drag her out by her hair if he needed her back. Given how he had been acting she doubted he would.

Well, she certainly wasn't going to let it happen like this. He was going to have to make her believe he didn't want her any more. Even angry at him she wanted him. Thinking about him like this made her body ache. Her hand slid down her leg, across her thigh. Thinking about him she reached a finger for her clit, curving her body, she reached a finger inside, imagining him doing the same, his mouth on hers, his tongue finding hers. Her fingers went deeper inside, working herself. Imagining his mouth on her breast her other hand found a hard nipple, squeezing it gently, needing more, wanting him. Why wasn't he here? Her palm massaging her clit as her fingers played inside her, she thought about her tongue on his cock, feeling it throb onto her tongue, then moving deep into her. Her hands moves faster as she imagined him thrusting hard, knowing what she wanted, bringing her with him, her hips shook as she climaxed, imagining the feel of him inside her, his body covering her, his arms around her.

She lay on the bed, relieved but not happy. No, she was not going to let this happen. She dressed and put herself back together. They were going to have it out.

Alex ran down the stairs and pushed open the door to her building. She didn't see the man step out from behind the bushes as he covered her mouth with a damp cloth. She struggled for a minute before losing consciousness completely.

--

Viv crashed through the double doors. "Guv, the other body, we've just got a call."

Gene lept from his desk, "Where. Let's go." He looked around. "Where's Drake?"

Everyone looked around. "Well she's not in the bloody room!"

Viv spoke up. "I thought saw her leave a couple of hours ago."

"Alone?"

"I think so."

"Bloody woman." This was the limit. "Ray, take two cars and forensics to the new crime scene."

"Where you goin' Guv?"

"To pick up our wayward D.I." He smashed out through the doors.

--

Gene ran the few blocks to her flat, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Alex!" he banged on the door. "Alex are you in there?" He fished his keys out of this pocket. It'd be just like her to be sittin' in her flat drunk and whining while he was trying to catch a bloody killer.

He looked around, she wasn't there. Maybe she was parked on a bar stool downstairs. He locked her door, stopping for a second when he noticed her hinges were a bit loose. He sighed and kept going.

"Luigi, have you seen D.I. Drake this afternoon?"

"No Mister Hunt. Not since last night." Luigi shook his head as Gene turned and left.

Gene stood on the corner, looking around. Where could she have gone? She knew he didn't want her going anywhere alone, that he still thought she was in danger from this scumbag. She wouldn't care, though. She'd just off and do whatever she liked anyway. Turning to go back to the station he caught a glint in the sidewalk. "Bloody hell" he reached down and picked up her keys from under a shrub.

She could have just dropped them, he told the pit in his stomach. He ran back to the station anyway.

--

Alex woke up tied to a chair, a gag in her mouth. He head felt like it was going to explode, but she didn't think she'd been hit so it must have been whatever he drugged her with. She tried not to move. She opened her eyes and recognized the room. This was the same warehouse she and Gene had been in yesterday when they'd argued. Had he been watching them? At least they'd been in the right area, she thought. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Nice to see you again, Inspector Drake." She didn't recognize the voice. She couldn't answer.

He walked in front of her. "Don't you recognize me?" She didn't. "You arrested me a few months ago, for beating up my bitch girlfriend. She didn't press charges. She can't now."

Alex looked at him. She had to stretch her memory. She couldn't remember his name. Take off my gag, she thought. I can talk to you.

He came closer. He snipped off a lock of her hair. "Let's see if they can find you in time."


	14. Rescue

"I was saving myself for her, you know." He'd been talking for an hour. The girlfriend he'd been arrested for beating up had been one of the first two victims. The other victim they'd found with her had been the poor bloke she'd been shagging on the side. "She hadn't been saving herself for me, though."

"I thought the purification symbols were clever. She needed to be purified." He giggled. "Ha! I also thought it would complicate finding me. Seems like it did."

He popped his face in front of Alex's. He'd gagged her with tape, and she was having a hard time breathing. It had been hard, but she had finally remembered his face. Still not his name, though. She'd thought at the time he was just another uptight abuser, so consumed by his own sense of self-control that any movement out of line by anyone required punishment. She'd underestimated how much punishment.

She still hadn't worked out why he'd picked her, though. Not that it mattered. She'd been a powerful female figure, in front of him when he started to crack. That was usually enough. She kept hoping he'd remove the gag. If she could engage him it might delay his plans long enough. She looked around the room. It looked like one of the abandoned buildings she had been in yesterday, but it was dark and she couldn't be sure. Had he been following her?

"I've got to be out for a short while" he said, very close to her ear. "But just so you don't try anything silly." She felt a prick in her arm, and everything slowly went black.

--

Gene was growing more and more frantic. Alex had been missing for four hours. No calls, no sign of where she might be. If she were chasing a clue she'd have called in by now.

He'd sent Chris and Ray to the scene of the latest victim, and they were due back any minute. It had apparently been just like the others. The place had been carefully cleaned, symbols had been painted on the walls.

Something kept nagging at the back of Gene's head.

"It was just the same as the others Guv" Ray said as he and Chris arrived. "This guy has got to be spending time in these buildings before he brings the victims. He's got to be cleaning them before he brings the victim in. No one would notice that. He'd have some time, but once he had someone tied up he wouldn't be able to clean. And all the blood would get in the way."

Ray smoked his cigarette. "All the other floors were still a mess. We need to be looking for an empty building with one floor that's been cleaned recently."

Gene's brain started clicking.

"Guv" Viv came through the doors. "Someone just delivered this envelope – it's addressed to you."

Tearing it open, his gut turned to jelly. He pulled out a lock of Alex's hair.

"Are you sure it's hers?" Ray had come over to see what was in the envelope.

He looked at Ray, holding her hair between his thumb and fingers. He nodded, swallowing.

There was something about the crime scenes. They'd all been cleaned in advance, Ray said. Before the victims had been brought to them.

"Bloody hell! I know where they are. Bring guns." He pushed through the doors, Chris and Ray in his trail.

--

Alex was groggy. Her eyes were slits, and she could see movement, but she didn't know what was happening. Her jacket was off, was it off before? She couldn't remember.

He was talking, but she couldn't make out all the words. He came closer, his mouth directly over her ear. "This might sting a little." She tried to struggle. Instead she felt a blade slice her left arm as she passed out again.

Fading in and out of consciousness, she pieced together what was happening. He'd cut her arm, and he'd been collecting her blood in a bowl. In the dim light she could see him painting on the walls. She also knew that the combination of whatever he had used to drug her and her increasing blood loss was dangerous. She was going to lose too much blood….she blacked out again.

--

Gene pulled the Quattro up in front of the building he and Alex had argued in the day before. He'd been so stupid.

"You sure Guv?" Ray pulled his gun out of his holster.

"Yes. We were here yesterday on the sweep. I didn't think about it until you mentioned the cleaning. The third floor. It was clean. Cleared of everything." I'm betting her life they're up there, he thought to himself. He looked up. There were no lights, but there was a low glow visible in the darkness.

"There are two sets of stairs. You two go up the back. I'll take the front stairs." He pulled out his gun. "And feel free to shoot the bastard."

--

Alex faded briefly back to consciousness, he head lolling on her neck. He hadn't removed the tape from her mouth and she wasn't getting enough air through her nose. She was having a hard time breathing and she started to panic. Her eye caught movement as her head rolled to the left. _Gene?_ She was seeing things. He couldn't be here. How did her find her? She blinked hard. _Please be Gene_, she thought. _Please be Gene_.

She opened her eyes, looking for him. He was moving along the wall, but her captor was moving silently behind him. She opened her eyes wide, hoping to warn him, but the drugs kicked in again and again she blacked out, hearing shots as she faded.

--

The next time Alex opened her eyes she was in a hospital bed. There were tubes in her arms, and she could almost think. It must be night, she thought. The room was dark, and the hospital was quiet. She was definitely alive. Was it still 1981?

Turning her head, she could make out the sleeping form of Gene Hunt in a chair next to the bed. He had his coat thrown over him like a blanket, and he looked uncomfortable. 1981. She fell back to sleep to the sound of his snoring.

--

"Wake up Ms. Drake." It was a nurse. "Time for breakfast." Alex woke and tried to sit up. She looked for Gene, but Shaz was sitting in the chair, reading a magazine. She didn't feel much like eating.

"Hi Ma'am." She came over.

"Shaz," She said hoarsely. "Gene?"

"Oh. He just nipped home to clean up. 'e's been here three days straight. Doctor gave you the all clear a couple of hours ago, so he asked me to come by while he went home to change. I do think 'e wanted to be here when you woke up, though."

"Three days? I've been unconscious three days?" She felt ragged.

Shaz nodded. "Ev'ryone was a bit worried there for a bit. Doctor said you lost a lot of blood, and all those drugs he put into you…" She shook her head. "It's alright now, though."

"Shaz, what happened?"

"Well, the Guv figured out where you were, and Ray shot the guy when they rescued you. That's the short version. Don't worry too much about it now Ma'am. You need to rest."

"Rest? Who needs bloody rest? Though you'd be back to work by now." Gene was acting tough in front of Shaz, but Alex heard his voice crack. She'd guess Shaz did too.

Shaz looked at him, he nodded thanks. "'K. Guess I'll go to work now. See you soon Ma'am?"

Alex smiled. "Apparently I'm supposed to be back to work already."

Gene sat on the edge of her bed as Shaz left. "Don' know what to say."

"I do." She reached for his hand, covering his fingers with hers. "Thank you."

He nodded, unable to look away. He cleared his throat. "Doctor says you can go home tomorrow. But he won't sign off on back to work for another week."

"A week?" That seemed like a long time.

"Cause of all the drugs. Worried about unexpected side effects, I guess." He shrugged. He noticed the tray of unidentifiable food. "What's this?"

"Breakfast, I'm told." She tried to sit up. He reached an arm to help her. "God, I can't imagine how I must look." There was a large bandage on her arm. "Do I have stitches?"

"A few." He reached for a paper bowl of something that might have once been a fruit. "This is disgusting. I'll get you some real food." He started to get up.

"No, Gene. I'm not hungry right now anyway. Stay. Please."

He sat back down on her bed. "'N you look great."

She made a face. "I haven't washed for days. Or brushed my teeth. I must smell horrible."

"Doesn't matter."

--

"How do you get to stay all night? I thought only family got to stay." They were eating dinner Gene had got Luigi to bring them.

"Told them I'm your bloody D.C.I. and I can do whatever I bloody hell want." He didn't want to tell her what he had said when that hadn't worked.

She looked much better. She'd slept the morning, but had got some energy after lunch. He'd filled her in on the details, how he'd figured out where she was held. How Ray had shot him just before he swung his giant killing sword at him. How it had turned out the other victims were just random homeless drug addicts. That it was only the first two murders that had been planned.

"He must have got the taste for killin', so he kept doing it. We'll never know, now. Honestly, I don't really care now. Crazy bastard." He looked at her. "Just glad we figured it out."

"You figured it out."

He shook his head. "'M sorry about all that." He looked away. He didn't want to talk about it now.

She didn't push. "I should get some sleep. Do I have any clothes for going home in?"

"Oh, yeah. I picked some up this morning." He indicated a bag on the floor next to the chair.

"Thanks." She turned the light off over her bed. He pushed the chair so it was close to the bed, and sat down in it.

--

Gene gathered Alex's few belongings as she checked herself out. The hospital had wanted to her to take a wheel chair down to the front door, but she had vetoed that suggestion. Once Alex was safely in the Quattro, he got behind the wheel. "Ready?"

"Very." He started the car. "And on the way you can explain to me why the desk staff insisted on congratulating me on my upcoming wedding?"

He didn't look at her. "Bloody nurses."

--

"I would really, really love to take a shower," Alex dropped her jacket on a chair. Gene walked silently in behind her.

"I have to go to work for a bit. Haven't been in for four days."

"Oh. OK." She looked disappointed.

"D'you want me to come back later?" he asked.

"Well, yes. Don't you want to?" Alex looked at him, puzzled.

"You just got out of the hospital. I thought you might want to rest. Don' need me around."

"Mmm, I do, actually. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah. Everything's OK." He nodded, shrugging uneasily. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back later."

After Gene left, Alex went into the bedroom. She smiled to herself when she saw two new pairs of pyjamas laid out on the bed. A black satin set like the one they'd torn the buttons off, and a set that looked like mens in a goofy blue plaid. She picked those up and looked at them.

"Well, they're certainly not going to fit him." She went to put the satin ones in the wardrobe. Then she remembered. He'd moved all his clothes out. She was going to talk to him when she'd been kidnapped. That's why he'd seemed so uneasy when he dropped her off. They were going to have to talk about it. She sighed. "Men. Why were they so bloody simple."

She showered and put on her new blue pyjamas. Her mouth still felt like the inside of an athletic sock, though. She brushed her teeth for what must have been fifteen minutes then curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and some toast and watched the telly, falling in and out of sleep.

--

Alex was wide awake when Gene knocked on the door just after 7:00. His mouth turned up at the corners at the sight of her in the men's pyjamas. He'd been right, very sexy. He resisted putting his arms around her.

"Come in Gene," she pulled him through the door, taking his coat. "Y'know, I'd forgot you took your clothes home." The look she gave him was more hurt than anger.

"Alex…" He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her he'd been an arse. That he'd needed time to think and panicked. That he barely remembered why he'd been angry. That he'd been so worried the past few days he couldn't leave her room until the doctor told him she'd be OK. That he was relieved when Ray had shot her kidnapper so he didn't have to beat him to death. That he hated his flat and never wanted to go back there. He wanted to tell her his clothes were downstairs in the car, and he wanted to bring them back up. Instead he sat on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

She sat next to him and handed him a drink. "Gene, I know we'd had a fight. It's going to happen. And, you know, you don't have to spend every night here if you don't want to. And I'm not going to throw you out of my bed because we argue."

He looked at her. "You really aren't like other women, are you?" She laughed. "What're you doing with me? I'm an old, washed up copper. I haven't got much time left, you must know that. You could do so much better."

She shook her head "I couldn't." What'd brought this on? "And really, how much time do any of us have, Gene? And who said you were old? You're not old."

For the first time in days he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. In the past few weeks they'd seen every part of each other, why was he so bloody nervous? She put her head on his shoulder and he breathed in her hair.

"So you'll stay?"

"'Course."

They had Luigi bring up food and wine, and Gene filled her in on CID happenings for the past few days. Alex was feeling much better by the end of dinner and could barely remember that she'd been in the hospital just that morning.

"Y'know Gene," she started, curling up in his arm, her fingers tracing down the buttons on his shirt. "If I didn't have these stitches…" she nipped at his earlobe.

"You can't possibly be up fer it already! You just got out of the hospital!" But he didn't protest as she unbuttoned his shirt, her hand reaching inside, gently stroking his skin.

He lifted her face to him, talking her mouth with his for the first time in days. As the kiss deepened, he felt her tears falling onto his face.

He pulled away. "Hey!"

She was sobbing. "I thought I was going to die. Again!" He looked into her eyes.

"That was never gonna happen." He stood, pulling her off the sofa. "Come on, Alex. Time for bed."

He led her to the bedroom, undressing as she crawled under a sheet, tears still falling. He got in and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry herself to sleep.

--

She woke in the night with a start, momentarily unsure of where she was. Sitting up, she realized Gene was lying next to her, and she calmed slightly. His eyes were open.

"Not asleep" he said, sitting up.

"Mmm. Having a nightmare. I'll be fine."

She lay back down, putting her face in his chest. As she brushed her lips against his skin, she felt his breath hitch. His hands moved down her back, slipping under the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, hands cupping her arse, pulling her on top of him. He'd left on his boxers, and she could feel him straining against them. She kissed him harder, her tongue dipping against his chest. "Alex, you shouldn't." "It's OK." She lifted her head towards his mouth, pressing it to his. His tongue parted her lips, tracing her teeth. "_Are you sure?_" "_Yes, please. Gene, please._"

He unbuttoned her top, slowly running his fingers over her exposed breast. Lifting one to his mouth, his wet tongue circled her nipple and Alex moaned, arching towards him. "_More._" He rolled her onto her back, kissing the soft skin at her belly. His fingers hooked the elastic on her bottoms and he pulled them off. Leaning back, he pushed his boxers off. Gently kissing the inside of her knee, he moved up to her thigh, his tongue tracing a line to her wet center. As he traced her folds with his tongue, her hips moved towards him, she moaned approvingly.

Quicker, he moved up her body, his wet mouth hungry for her. "_Alex_," he whispered, his voice husky. Her good arm reached for his cock, stroking him gently as he moaned again. She dragged her nails lightly over him, moving up his chest. "_Now, Gene, please._" Slowly, he pushed inside, grunting as he thrust again. "_Alex, god,_" his mouth covered hers, her throat, her face, thrusting harder, panting, near climax. "_Gene, god,_" her fingernails dug into him as she came, he growled thrusting again, and again, his mind blank as he exploded deep inside her.

--

"I was scared Alex." He lay on his back, with her curled up against him.

"It didn't stop you."

"No." He paused. "I hate my flat. I didn't used to. But I don't want to be there anymore."

"OK." She kissed his fingers. "Stay here, then."


	15. Some Time Away

**Sorry if it's a bit fluffy, seemed like time for it.**

--

Gene woke before Alex, tracing circles on her bare arse with his finger.

"Mmpf. That tickles." She slapped lightly at his hand. He kissed her as she rolled over to face him.

"Have to go to work. If I had more time though…" he kissed down her neck.

"Mmm, if you had more time you'd what?"

He kissed her softly, pulling her bottom lip with his teeth. She made a noise, _that noise,_ and he moaned a little, sliding one hand between her legs. She parted them slightly, encouraging him.

"If I had more time, I'd do this," he teased her clit with his finger.

She breathed in sharply, "_Oh, Gene_," writhing on the bed, his arousal increasing. "_What else?_"

"_Probably this_," he whispered in her ear. She felt the morning growth on his face nuzzle her cheek as he slid first one, then two fingers inside her, putting slow pressure on her clit with his thumb. She moaned, louder this time, her hips moving with his hand.

"_Gene, if you have time_" she reached for his cock, already swollen. She squeezed him gently, firmly.

"_Unnnnhh._"

"_Think you have time for this?_"

"_Yes, yes._" Her hand reached lower, dragging her fingernails across his balls, up his shaft, he buckled as she put pressure on his head, teasing. His fingers moved faster inside her.

"_What else do you think you have time for?_" she was panting, her head back. "_Please Gene, what else?_"

He was breathing hard between kisses. "_Alex, I might…_" he rolled over her, his mouth in her ear. She cried out at the loss of his touch inside her.

"_Yes, please, Gene please_."

"_Yeah_" he was panting hard. She propped herself up on her elbows, bringing them closer, pleading with him "_Yes, Gene._" Her ankles wrapped around his legs.

"_Maybe this_," he entered her in one motion and began thrusting. She cried out as her hips met his. They moved together, bucking as one, her back arched, her nipples hard against him. "_Don't think I have time for this,_" he breathed, groaning, grinding.

"_Gene don't stop_," she begged. "_Alex, no, so good… can't stop_."

"_Gene, unnh, so close,_" she moaned encouragement, coaxing him, begging him, "_Gene, oooh, gonna, again, god, please_."

He thrust hard as she tightened around him, "_Alex, my god, so hot, uhh."_ In one jagged movement he climaxed, pushing deep, moaning her name.

They lay silently, breathing hard. "Alex," when he could finally speak. "Alex, if I didn't have to go to work, I'd fuck you again."

--

Gene arrived at the station to finds the unpleasant face of the Superintendent standing at the front desk.

"Good morning Gene."

"Morning Sir."

"I hope it's no inconvenience. We're doing a small inquiry into the shooting of your kidnapping suspect the other night."

"No. Of course, Sir. Routine, I guess?"

"Of course."

"I'll tell the detectives involved you'll be looking for them today."

"Thank you." He hesitated. "And how is Inspector Drake?"

Gene took a deep breath. "Still in a little shock Sir, I think. The doctor hasn't given her permission to come back to work yet."

"I see." He seemed concerned. "Do you know when she might be available to answer some questions herself? Nothing serious, really, just want to have an official report finished as quickly as possible."

"Maybe a day or so?"

"Hmm. OK then."

"Something wrong, Sir?"

"No, no."He paused. It seemed to Gene he was weighing whether to ask the next question. "How is she Gene, really? It had to be a horrible ordeal."

He didn't want to talk to the Superintendent about Alex. "Just…tired. She only got out of the hospital yesterday, after all."

"Yes, I know. Well, we shouldn't like to wait too long to speak with her."

Gene nodded. "Understood, Sir."

--

Several hours later, after Ray Chris and all the uniform that had been at the scene had been interviewed, it was Gene's turn.

"How was it?" he asked Ray.

He shrugged. "OK. Basic questions about the shooting. I did the shooting, so they were pretty easy to answer." He smoked his cigarette. "Oh, that posh new lawyer, Mark something? He's in there."

Gene froze. "What?"

"Yeah. What a wanker."

--

Gene stepped into the interview room and sat at the table. Across from him sat the Super, his assistant, and Mark Elliot. Gene wondered why they were really here.

"You are D.C.I. Gene Hunt" it was the assistant.

"Yes."

"We're just doing a routine inquiry into the shooting of Ian Frye, murder and kidnapping suspect."

"Of course."

"Can you tell us what exactly took place once you and your team arrived at the warehouse?"

"Detectives Carling, Skelton and myself arrived at the warehouse where we believed the suspect was holding D.I. Drake. We had reason to believe they were on the third floor of the building, and went straight there. I went up the front stairs, they took the back. I spotted Inspector Drake tied to a chair, but she seemed unconscious. I was moving in her direction when I heard two shots behind me. I turned to see the suspect on the floor. Detective Carling had shot him. Lucky for me, as he was apparently planning to chop off my head."

"You never saw the suspect?"

"No, it was dark. The safety of my missing officer was my first concern."

"Can you tell us exactly what your relationship is with Detective Inspector Drake?" It was Mark Elliot's question.

"She's been my D.I. since July last year. Just over 6 months now." He looked directly at Elliot, who avoided eye contact.

"That's all?"

Gene made a face. "That's all that matters here."

"Could you please elaborate on your relationship with D.I. Drake outside of the station?"

Gene looked at the Super, raising his eyebrows. The Super was a prat, but he'd already given his opinion. Gene didn't think the Super cared who he was shagging. "I fail to see how my relationship with Inspector Drake is relevant here."

"I am curious, Mr. Elliot? Where exactly are you going with this question?"

"This is the second time in recent weeks that there has been a question as to the amount of force used in apprehending a suspect in a case involving D.I. Drake and D.C.I. Hunt. I feel it's fair under the circumstances."

The Super nodded. "OK for now. But keep it relevant."

"D.C.I. Hunt. Is it fair to say that you and D.I. Drake have an intimate relationship outside of the station?"

Gene waited before answering. "It's not a secret." He was certain he would punch this arsehole, and probably soon.

"And has this relationship ever had an effect on decisions made while you were working in the field?"

"No."

"You're certain."

Gene looked at him. "Yes." He looked at the Super. "Are we done here?"

"I think so." The Super got up off his chair. "I've heard nothing today that makes me think anything was amiss in this case." He opened the door to the interview room. "Good afternoon gentlemen."

Gene waited until the Super was down the hall. "I don't know what's up your backside, _Mark_, but if I were you I'd find some other target."

"Really? My backside? Don't you think you're a little bit beneath her?"

Gene laughed through his nose. "Actually, I'm beneath her quite often, she hasn't seemed to have any complaints."

Elliot made a disgusted face.

"Is that really your problem? You're a snob? Don't you have anything better to do?" Gene dismissed him with a look. "Piss off." He walked out, heading for his office.

--

Alex had just returned from having her stitches removed at the hospital when Gene surprised her at her flat.

"What are you doing here? It's only 2:30?"

"Done fer the day. Pack a bag."

"What for?"

"Just the night. Come to think of it, all you need is a toothbrush and fresh knickers. Don't intend to be doin' anything that requires clothing."

"What? Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Told them I am not available until tomorrow afternoon." She stood and looked at him, her face confused. "Go on then, get yer knickers." He pushed her towards the bedroom.

--

They drove for a couple of hours, Gene telling her about the inquiry into the shooting.

"S'not a big deal. They just need an official report."

"Of course. Routine."

"Super wanted to get you in for questioning. I told him you needed another day or so." He glanced at her, thinking about her crying herself to sleep. "So how are you feeling today?"

She thought about it. "OK, I think. They took the stitches out. Apparently the blade he used was so sharp the skin healed itself pretty quickly." She looked at his profile. "Good thing, too. I was starting to worry we would pop some stitches."

--

They pulled up in front of a small but sprawling hotel, with no other buildings nearby.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Hotel."

She looked at him. "I figured that out. Why are we here?"

He shrugged. "It's quiet. Thought you could use it. Some quiet, I mean. You're going to have to go in to answer questions soon. Then back to work." He took the bag she was carrying and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Have you been here before?"

"No."

Their suite was split-level, with what could have been living quarters on the first floor, and a large bedroom/bathroom combination upstairs.

"It's beautiful, Gene." She smiled at him. "And I think we'd both fit easily in the tub." She put her arms around his neck suggestively.

"Gene Hunt does not take bubble baths." He protested. "Though you may go right ahead. I will lie here and watch some telly."

"Please?"

"No."

"I won't tell anyone." She pulled his shirttails out, her hands moving up his bare chest.

"It's not very manly."

--

Half hour later, after some creative begging from Alex, and a promise to spend the rest of the evening going over in detail just how manly he was, Gene stepped naked into the bathtub.

"I cannot believe this."

Alex got in, laying her head against his chest. "Thank you."

It didn't Gene long to relax in the warm water, Alex leaning against him. He ran his hands over her, wet, slick, smooth. He kissed her head. "Mmm, I guess this isn't so bad."

"No. Not so bad." She agreed. "Gene, why'd you do this?"

He sighed into her hair. "The interview, today. It was frustrating, and I didn't want you to have to deal with it if you weren't ready." Should he tell her about Elliot. Yes, he didn't want her to knee him in the bollocks as well. "And that lawyer, Elliot."

"Mark Elliot? That wanker?"

"Mmm hmmm. He was there. Asking questions about us."

"What does he care about us?"

"Think he wants you. Best I can figure." He ran his hands over her breasts, fingers finding her hard nipples. She moaned and put her arm back around his head, pulling it to her neck. He groaned, kissing her shoulder. "He threatened me. You. Us."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't have a chance, then you, well…." He let it trail.

She turned her body to look at him. "What on earth did he say?"

He thought about what to tell her. "That I shouldn't be sleeping with a subordinate, it'd be bad for your career. I think he threatened you because it would have more impact on me. He's not stupid. He was right."

"Gene, I'm not worried about my career. Please." She dismissed the idea.

"Yeah. I thought you'd say that." He pulled her back against him, wanting his hands on her. "But I don't think he's through trying to cause trouble. 'es a bit of a snob but I can't see why it's such a problem for 'im. "

"He's an arse."

"No argument. But Alex, you should think about it. You're the only female D.I. in the division. You don' want this twat making life hard for you."

She turned around again. "So you brought me out here to tell me you think we shouldn't see each other anymore because of this arsehole?"

"No." He made a frustrated noise. "I'm tryin' to look out for you." He kissed her mouth, her nose. "I thought you'd want to know."

"I don't need you to look out for me."

"Alex, please."

She returned the kiss. "OK." She tried to read his face, found she couldn't. "How about some dinner?"

"Mmm." He nuzzled her neck. "I think they only have room service."

"So we don't have to get dressed for dinner?"

"No." He shook his head.

--

They sat on the sofa and shared a steak, wearing robes they'd found in the hotel bathroom, Alex's legs draped across Gene's lap.

"Alex."

"Hmmm?" They'd had a few bottles of wine with dinner, and Alex was pleasantly drunk.

He slipped a hand inside her open robe, fingers on her waist. "I believe earlier this afternoon there was a promise of confessing just how manly you think I am?"

"Oooh, I think there was," she nipped him on the chin.

"I think now would be an excellent time," he pushed her robe off one shoulder, kissing her bare skin.

"You do?" she straddled him on the sofa, her lips a breath away. He took her mouth in his, her kiss so familiar now. He knew every curve, every movement, he wanted her more for it.

She pushed the robe from his shoulders, shaking off her own. "You're so strong," she whispered, running her hands over his chest, giggling. "So hard" she reached lower, stroking him. "_More Alex._"

"I've never wanted any man like I want you." "_More,_" he demanded "_Keep going._" She was playing, and he didn't mind.

"You make me so hot, hotter than I've ever been." She giggled again. "_Very convincing._" He almost laughed too. "I want you inside me, all over me, all the time. I love to taste you. Touch me, Gene." She rubbed her clit along his shaft, and he threw his head back against the sofa, gasping for air. Guiding his mouth to her breast, "_Kiss me_" his mouth covered her, teasing her bud until she felt her skin pull, his nipping teeth causing her to cry out.

"What you make me do, I never thought" she resisted taking him, wanting to tease as long as possible. She rubbed against him, she was wet and hot and he shook, pulling her closer.

"_Alex please_," "I need to taste you" she slid off the sofa, her knees on the floor. Taking him into her mouth Gene watched as she sucked, hard, her mouth moving over him. She groaned deeply, wanting more, but he tugged gently at her head. "_Come 'ere._"

Releasing him, she kissed up his chest, "I want you to have me, Gene, whatever you want." She offered him anything, everything. "_It's a long night Alex_," he growled "_I want it all_" He pulled her back on top of him, and as she looked down at him, his teeth grazing her breasts, she wasn't playing anymore.

"_Gene…_" It struck her suddenly, his hands all over her, why he'd brought her here to this place he'd never go, why he'd done this for her, what was happening.

Wet and dripping down the inside of her thigh, she moved over him, sliding down his long shaft in one motion. "_My god, you're so good,_" she moaned. He growled his response. "_I've never felt like this, ever, any other man… more._" She looked down into his eyes. "_Tell me, please, more, need… Alex._" It was true, she never had. "_Gene, I, my god_," she rode his thrusts, hard, rhythmic, erratic.

"_Gene, uunhh, harder_," he grabbed her hips, guiding her "_Gene, god, my god, I lo…uunhh_" she climaxed, clenching, spilling over him, she felt him thrust, pulsing inside her, releasing, grunting. "_Gene, my god Gene, I love you too_" she whispered into his ear.

--

They stayed together on the sofa, not moving.

"Alex," he breathed, pulling her face to his. He kissed her, not looking in her eyes. "I…"

"Shhh," she kissed his forehead, his nose, cheeks, lips.

His hands moved softly over her body, his breathing heavy. He pulled her down on the sofa with him, his arms around her, her back against his chest. He said nothing for a long time, and thought she must've fallen asleep.

"Gene?"

"Yes?" He didn't know what to say.

"You ok?"

He nodded into her hair "Mmm hmm." He propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at her. "What about you?" He swallowed hard.

She touched his face and he kissed the palm of her hand. "Yes," she said quietly, a small smile on her lips.

He finally smiled back at her. "Good." He moved to get up off the sofa.

"Where are you going?"

"Fag." He searched the pockets of his trousers for his cigarettes and a light. "Come on." Nicking the half empty bottle of wine off the table he took her hand and pulled her to the bed. They lay there for a while, drinking from the bottle.

"It won't be easy," he finally said.

"No. It could be fun, though." She looked at him.

Oh, definitely fun." He inhaled his cigarette. "Alex, promise me something?"

"If I can."

"Don' get kidnapped again. I really don' think I could take it."

"I'll do my best." She kissed him on the cheek.


	16. Misconduct

_**And it keeps on going... thanks for reading!**_

--

Somehow, Gene had managed to put off her interview until she was back to work proper, so on her first morning back Alex was sitting across from the Superintendent and Mark Elliot while the Super's assistant asked preliminary questions. When he was finished, the Super spoke up.

"Inspector Drake can you remember the details of your abduction? Where you were kidnapped?"

"Um, yes, Sir." She smiled grimly. What was I doing? Ahh, right. Storming out of my flat. "I had stopped over to my flat, which is just up the street. When I left to come back to the station I was grabbed from behind. He put some sort of cover over my mouth and nose and I passed out."

"Are you normally that careless when leaving your flat Inspector?" It was Elliot.

"What do you mean?'

"Well, you knew you were a target."

"Actually, I doubted I was a target. D.C.I. Hunt was concerned and gave me a 24 hour escort. I had run home for lunch alone."

"Without your escort?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, as I said, I thought I didn't need it and I was tired of being followed everywhere. I was only going down the street. I had been thinking of reworking my profile on the case, and I must have been distracted by that when I left the flat." Alex lied.

"I see."

The Super continued, "What do you recall about your experience with the suspect?"

"Well, I was drugged, but he did talk quite a bit. Confessed to the killings, to trying to throw us off. She took a drink of water. "He did outline his intent to kill me, too."

"My God. That must have been awful to listen to."

"Honestly Sir, I was unconscious a lot of the time." She gave him a little smile.

"I think we're done. Unless you have any additional questions, Mark?"

"No, no. This seems sufficient."

"What?" She couldn't stop herself. "No questions about my relationship with D.C.I. Hunt?" Her eyes were blazing at Elliot.

He flinched. "No. D.C.I. Hunt answered those." She noticed the Super suppress a smile as he walked out.

"Lovely." Alex got up and went into the corridor. Elliot chased after her.

"Alex, hold up."

She turned, regretting giving him permission to use her first name. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, I just wanted to say – "

He was interrupted by Gene pushing through the double doors.

"Armed robbery in progress. Drake!" Ray and Chris were on his heels. "You coming?"

"Sorry," she turned away "Crime to fight." She chased after them.

--

"Do you always have to drive so bloody fast!" They'd been gone several hours, and walked in past the desk arguing.

"Yes." Gene continued on, Alex on his heels.

"'Ere Viv" Ray pushed a suspect up against the desk. "Can you find a cell? We'll interview 'im in a few."

He nodded. "You'dve thought that by now they'dve stopped arguing about everything."

Ray rolled his eyes. "If you'd thought that, you'd be wrong."

Viv laughed. "I guess one never knows."

"No" Ray answered. "I guess one doesn't." He made a face.

--

Ray walked into the squad room and sat down. D.I. Drake was at her desk reading reports, and the Guv was in his office on the phone. He lit a cigarette and turned to talk to Chris.

"Drake!" It was the Guv. "Get in here."

She rolled her eyes and walked to his office.

"It's like watching your parents fight." Chris looked a bit sad.

Ray inhaled his cigarette and looked at him. "No it isn't, ye poof."

Alex shut the door behind her. "What is it?"

"We can't arrest Sloan."

"What? Why not? We know he's our gun dealer." Unbelievable. They'd been working on this for months.

"Just spoke to the prosecutor. We need more than we've got for it to hold up in court."

"Oh, and meanwhile he's bringing more guns in from overseas, all of which will end up in the street. What more do they need? Photos of him shooting up a schoolyard with smuggled guns?"

"Well it would help, yes." He was just as annoyed as she was. "You know I'd arrest bloody Mother Theresa for dipping in the donation bucket if you had proof." He sat back in his chair. "I want this bastard, get me some more bloody evidence."

"Fine." She shook her head. "We'll get back out and question some informants. Someone has to know something."

"We who?"

"I'll take Ray."

"Fine." He stood up. "D'you want to question the robbery suspect we've got downstairs first?"

"Fine."

--

"Ray! Any luck tracing the guns we picked up with the suspect this morning?" Gene barked as he stepped into the squad room.

Gene and Alex had spent two hours questioning the suspect, who'd been released two months earlier for good behavior. So much for good behavior.

"Not yet Guv. But they're the same make as those shotguns we nabbed a couple weeks ago at the warehouse raid."

"What about the other three blaggers?"

"Nothing. He didn't give any up?"

"Not yet, but we might be able to get something out of him for a reduced charge since this is not his first offense."

"So you think these are Sloan's imports?" Alex asked them.

Gene nodded. "Take Ray. Find me something we can use."

"You don't want to come too?" She asked.

"I do." He answered. "But I'm taking Chris to question the shooting victim at the hospital."

Alex and Gene looked at each other for a minute. "That doesn't seem right," Alex mumbled.

"I should take Ray... " Gene started.

"I'll take Chris to the hospital." Alex agreed.

Gene went in his office to grab his coat. "Ray, you come with me." They left.

"Chris, you come with me then. We'll go question our victim at the hospital."

"Ok Ma'am." He got up and headed for the door. Alex looked at Shaz.

"Can you get us a car, Chris? I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sure thing." Chris left.

"Shaz." Alex walked over to her desk. "I need your investigative powers."

"Me? Ace!"

"I need you to find any information you can on that new solicitor, Mark Elliot."

"Information? Like what?"

"Where he worked before, any prominent cases he might have worked on, political affiliations. Anything that comes up."

"OK Ma'am."

"Oh, and Shaz, don't tell anyone I've asked you to do this, OK?"

"OK." She looked a bit nervous at that. "What if the Guv asks what I'm doing?"

"He probably won't. But you can tell him you're working on something for me and he should ask me about it."

That seemed enough. "Ok. Will do." She gave Alex a huge grin.

Alex left to meet Chris downstairs.

--

"Bloody useless snouts." Gene was hanging his coat up in his office and sat down. Alex had followed him in. "We got fuck-all."

Alex looked at Ray, standing in the doorway. "Nothing." He echoed. "No one had any information. All clammed up."

"D'you get anything from the witness?" Ray asked Alex.

"Not much. A bit more detail on the descriptions, but that's about it."

"Bloody frustrating day." Gene pushed back his chair. "I am goin' fer a drink. You comin'?" He asked Alex.

"Have to do a couple of things, but I'll be there shortly."

"OK, then I'll be drunk when you get there. Looks like you're buyin' the first round, Ray."

"Me?" He protested, following Gene out. "I think it's Chris' turn." The three of them left.

Alex went to find Shaz in the records room. "Hi Shaz. Find anything?"

"A bit." She answered. "Fancy private schools, went to Cambridge. Worked at a fancy law firm specializing in divorce for the very wealthy. He just started a few weeks ago working as a defense lawyer out of the court. Pretty boring stuff.

"But," she continued, "His parents are Liz and Jeffrey Elliot, lawyers turned high class art dealers. Supporters of all sorts of left-wing groups. Gave lots of money to all sorts of left wing organizations. That is until his mother ran off with one of the union leaders about five years ago. Apparently the money was all in her family, left his father right out in the cold. He committed suicide a year later."

"Is that when he started working as a divorce lawyer?"

"It looks like it."

"Thanks Shaz. All very interesting." She gave the young girl a smile. "I'm heading to Luigi's, want to walk over with me?"

"OK. Just let me get my coat."

--

They arrived at Luigi's and Shaz went to find Chris. Gene was sitting at the table in the corner, glass of wine waiting for Alex.

"You hungry, luv?" He asked.

"Little bit," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good. I ordered some food." He leaned back and exhaled cigarette smoke. "I never got to ask you about your interview this morning. Anything happen?"

"Not really. I might have been rude to Mark Elliot."

The corners of Gene's mouth turned up a bit. "That's my girl." He leaned on the table, getting closer to her, breathing in her hair.

"I also had Shaz look up some information."

"About what," he'd slipped an arm around her.

"About Elliot."

He stopped nuzzling her. "Please tell me he's got a penchant for farm animals."

She laughed. "Nothing like that. Upper class upbringing, only child. Mother ran off with a union leader a few years ago and his father killed himself." She refilled her wine glass. "Probably has some issues."

"Mmm. Mummy liked a bit o'the rough, eh? No wonder he's got such a stick up 'is arse."

Luigi set their food in front of them. "Yeah. He does seem to be a bit obsessed with class, doesn't he?"

"Noticed that, did'ya?" He swallowed a mouthful of pasta. She nodded.

They finished their meal, and another bottle of wine, before Alex excused herself. "I'm going up, Gene. I'm a bit tired. You coming?"

"Mmm, of course." He held onto her fingers as she rose. "I'll be up in about a half hour." She nodded and left the restaurant.

--

Alex had just finished getting ready for bed when she heard scratching at her door. Opening it, she found Gene struggling with his key.

"I appear t' be a bit drunk, 'lex."

"I can see that." Laughing, she caught him as he lurched through the doorway. "How much more could you drink in a half hour?"

He closed his eyes. "Ray gave me this green stuff. Tasted like Vicks. I had two." He looked at her as if just noticing she was there. "Have I told'ou how sexy you look in those?" She'd thrown on just the top to the blue men's pyjamas he'd bought for her.

"No" she pulled his coat off and put her arms around his waist, her face close to his. "And I really think you should" she whispered.

"Very, very. Sexy," he whispered back. "Where are we?" He looked around. "Kitchen? C'n we shag right 'ere?" He reached his hands down to her arse. "What're you wearin'? A string?" One hand tugged at her knickers, getting his finger caught in the lace. "Bugger. Jus' take it off."

"Given your current state of inebriation, I'll be surprised if you can shag anything." She pulled him towards the bedroom. "You need to lie down."

"Gene Genie s'never too drunk fer a shag." They made it to the bedroom, and he tried to undress. "Help?"

He looked at her through half lidded eyes. He'd thrown his jacket on the floor and was attempting the buttons on his shirt with little success. She pushed him onto his back, sprawled across the bed. She took off his boots and straddled his lower body.

"Ooh, I like this" he slurred.

"I know you do," she leaned over and whispered in his ear. Unbuttoning his shirt, she ran her hands over him, leaning down to kiss him lightly on his chest. He groaned when the tip of her tongue teased at one nipple, and she could feel him stirring between her legs. "You cannot possibly…" she said.

"I can so possibly" he answered. "Just keep going."

She unbuckled his belt, moving off him as she tugged his trousers down, exposing his growing arousal. "_I'm impressed_," she said breathily, feeling her own heat beginning to pool between her legs.

"_I'm very impressive_." She ran her tongue over his shaft. "_Oh yeah, again_." She obeyed, this time covering his head with her mouth. "_Alex, suck…_" he groaned and she could feel his body tense as she did what he asked. "_No, no_" when she stopped.

"_Gene, need you, I'm so wet,_" she panted. He kicked his trousers to the floor and flipped her onto her back. "_How wet?_" fingers found her already flooding "O_h, Alex._" She groaned, her hands reaching around his neck "_Now Gene," _he wasted no time, his straining cock pushing deep inside her "_My god, you're so hot._" He thrust inside her until he could barely hold himself up any longer. He slowed and she moaned "_Faster, more, Gene don't stop"_ her nails digging into his arse pulling him as she climaxed, holding him deep inside, hips against him, crying out for him. He held out and began thrusting again, slower, steady, grunting. He kissed her neck, her face, her shoulder, sloppy, wet, drunk kisses and she begged him for more.

"_God, fuck, unnh_," he thrust faster. "_Harder_" she wanted it again "_More, god, you're amazing_." She shook, climaxing again, skin buzzing. "_Alex, love this, you_" he panted, finally coming, sweat pooling between them.

--

Gene woke in the morning lying across Alex's back. He kissed her until she woke up.

"You aren't even hung over? Do you ever get hung over?" She could feel him hard against her leg.

"No. Never." He kissed her again, his mouth slowly moving down her body, finding erect nipples. "Mmm, s'not just me then."

"_Oooh, Gene_." She caught herself. "I think we have to go to work._"_

He pulled her on top of him. "Later."

--

"Have you seen the paper this morning, Guv?" Viv caught him as he walked past the desk.

"No. Don' need to read about what I'm doin' wrong every bloody morning."

"You need to see this." He set the newspaper down in front of Gene.

It wasn't the headline, but halfway down the page, the front page, it popped out at him.

**SEXUAL MISCONDUCT AT THE MET?**

"What the bloody hell?"

He read the first paragraph.

_It was bound to happen. Now that female police officers have_

_become a more common sight at The Met, reports have surfaced_

_that these new recruits have become prey for their older, more_

_seasoned and less scrupulous male superiors._

"_Not a surprise, really" says lawyer Mark Elliot, lead investigator on a_

_new commission created to investigate these allegations against_

_the police. "It's a power struggle….."_

"That bastard." He threw the paper down on the desk. He didn't need to read anymore. It'd all be lies anyway.

"Don't like that look." Alex had just stepped up to the desk. "What's going on?"

He gave her the paper, watching her face change as she read the article. "What could this possibly be about?"

"I don't know." He stormed towards his office.

--

When Alex walked in Gene was on the phone.

"No, Sir….Not that I'm aware of, no…Yes, I understand…..Well, Sir, I could ask you the same question!…That is not a reasonable response Sir, if I may say so….Just makes everyone think it's true….Yes , Sir, I'll tell them…Of course." He hung up.

"How did this happen?" She asked, though she wasn't surprised. No one in 1981 really understood how the idea of sexual misconduct would affect their lives for the next several decades. "Did this come from the Commissioner?"

"Doubt it," he poured himself a drink "Every bloody supervisor's got a bit on the side, usually their secretaries. They wouldn't start this."

"It is a bit early for me, Gene," She shook her head when he offered. He grunted and downed his glass. "What are they going to do?"

He didn't want to tell her. Putting both elbows onto his desk and his face in his hands he explained. "You and Granger are going to be transferred temporarily to another department." He got ready to duck.

"_WHAT?!_" Of course, she thought. "That's always the way, isn't it! Punish the women. Reassign them to another department so there's no trouble. Get them out of the way!"

"No one's punishing you! And you're not being got out of the way. No one knows what started this, though I have a bloody good idea now." He sighed. "There are no names mentioned in the article, but there will be eventually. Superintendent wants to figure out what the public outcry will be, if anything."

"Oh, they won't care. No one cares if it's not happening to them." She was boiling over. "And it's not actually happening to anyone!!" She stopped and thought. Is it? Could there be a woman in some other department being harassed? It was worth looking into.

"I told him to suspend me instead. I'm high enough up it would look like they were doing something about it. He said he wanted to wait, but he might take me up on my offer later."

"Oh, good for you, Gene." But she had calmed down a bit.

Looking up at her, he saw the bastard Elliot walk through the doors into his squad room. Unfortunately, Alex saw him too. Sitting at his desk, Gene wasn't fast enough to stop her.


	17. Harassment

_**Thanks for reading!**_

--

Alex shot out of Gene's office, eyes blazing.

"Alex! No! Ray!" Gene scrambled out from behind his desk just in time to watch her right hook connect with Mark Elliot's protruding chin. He fell backwards through the double doors out onto the floor of the corridor.

"Sorry Guv, wasn't fast enough." Ray had seen what was about to happen, and had no desire to stop her.

Gene caught up with her as she went through the double doors, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her off the floor as she aimed her pointed boot at Elliot's groin.

"Bastard!" She spat at him.

Gene deposited her on the floor, stepping in between her and her intended victim.

"Thanks," Elliot said to Hunt as he stood.

"Thanks?" Gene towered over him threateningly. "You're going to wish I'd let her pin you to the floor by yer bollocks when I get through with you."

A crowd had begun to gather in the corridor, but the moment was interrupted by the voice of the Superintendent walking towards them.

"Something going on?" He questioned.

Gene was in no mood to be polite. "Yes, Sir, I was just about to give this miserable little scrote the hiding of his life!"

"Well then," he turned to Elliot. "I suggest you get out of here as quickly as you can. I need to speak to D.C.I. Hunt and that should give you a reasonable head start."

"But – " Elliot protested.

The Super interrupted him. "I can't follow you around all day keeping officers from taking a swing at you. What did you think the reaction would be?" He turned towards Gene. "D.C.I. Hunt, D.I. Drake, can I have a word?"

He walked towards the interview room and they followed. Alex found Gene's hand and squeezed, letting go as they walked through the door.

"Did you hit him, Hunt?" He asked sitting down. Gene thought he didn't seem that upset.

"I – " Gene started to answer.

"No Sir." Alex confessed. "I did."

The Super raised his eyebrows at her. "Well. I guess that's better. He's less likely to make trouble about getting punched by a woman."

They sat across the table.

"Apparently, about eight weeks ago an anonymous letter was sent to the Commissioner's office alleging that one of our senior officers had been harassing a female officer."

"Harassing how?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean, how?"

"Well, sexual harassment can take many different forms. It can be as menacing as threatening to damage someone if they won't provide sex, offering greater benefits or promotion in exchange for sex, of even as apparently simple as creating an environment in which is it difficult for one to work, due to excessive sexual discussion or often degrading language." She tried very hard not to look at Gene.

They both looked at her. "What?"

"Well, workplace harassment is a growing problem, and women are most often the victim. Although it can happen to men as well." She shrugged.

"I didn't realize you knew so much about it. Though you are generally very well informed, D.I. Drake." The Super continued. "In our current case, nothing happened for some time, but it came up at some cocktail party, and Lord Scarman heard about it. Given his current attitude towards the Metropolitan Police force he decided to run with it. He apparently hired this Mark Elliot to investigate, somewhat undercover. He's been all over London for the past several weeks, collecting evidence."

"Why him?" Alex asked.

"I think Scarman was a friend of his father. Killed himself last year. We don't actually know where the original complaint came from, so I'm not sure how helpful this operation has actually been."

"Well, you should know, Sir, that Elliot has made threats against DCI Hunt and myself."

"Threats?"

"Yes." Gene spoke up. "On more than one occasion he suggested that Inspector Drake's career could be in jeopardy due to her relationship with me."

"He made these threats to Inspector Drake?" He looked at both of them.

"No, Sir." Gene continued. "He made them to me."

"To you? I'm surprised you didn't break his legs."

Gene shifted uncomfortably. He was afraid this would become too personal. "Yes, well. I didn't. He made it clear that he thought that threatening her would have more of an effect than threatening me directly."

"So you two are still…?"

"Yes." Alex looked at Gene, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Why would he threaten you? Did he say he was planning to report you? I'm not sure I understand."

Alex cleared her throat. "It appeared he wanted to date me, Sir."

Gene groaned. This was unbearable.

"That's a bit out of line, considering what he was supposed to be investigating." The Superintendent looked disturbed. "Well, we have two problems, here. Mark Elliot, and whatever mess he has made, both practical as well as from a publicity standpoint, and the real possibility that we have some harassment issues at the Met. They will both have to be dealt with."

"Of course, Sir. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Possibly. But for now, you will still be transferred to another station, temporarily. All of the female officers of any rank are being shifted temporarily."

Gene protested. "What the bloody hell for? We've got several cases in progress, and you're moving my D.I. out? Not to mention there's nothing goin' on here needin' an investigation."

"While that would seem to be the case, it's still going to happen. D.I. Drake, you and P.C. Granger will be sent to the same new location. Please be prepared to report there by 1:00 this afternoon."

Alex nodded, and they all got up to leave.

"Inspector Drake, a moment?" the Super called her back.

She nodded to Gene, who headed for his office.

"Is everything OK here?" he asked her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Just…nothing. I would like your help, though."

"Certainly, Sir." She followed him back into the interview room.

--

After lunch, Alex and Shaz reported to their new assignment. There were a few other young P.C.'s who had also been transferred from other divisions and Shaz knew a few of them.

Not happy to be there, Alex set about getting acclimatized and meeting her new D.C.I., David Scales. He was a skinny man who looked 10 years older than Gene and gave her a stack of files on current cases.

"Not sure how long you'll be here, but this is what we've got going. I've heard you're good. Maybe you can help." He walked off.

She spent the afternoon reading through them and making notes. She was bored and annoyed and wanted to be back at her station. That's funny, she thought to herself. She'd never thought of it as her station before. Maybe she was getting too comfortable.

At 6:00 Shaz popped in front of Alex's desk. "Don't know 'bout you Ma'am, but I'm ready for a drink," she whispered.

Alex nodded. "Let's say we get out of here and see if the boys have made it to Luigi's yet." Shaz agreed and they gathered themselves and left the building.

Chatting, they didn't see the Quattro parked across the street, or Gene leaning on it.

"Hey! You two planning on walking all the way to Luigi's!"

They both smiled, crossing the street.

"Get in Granger." He opened the door and she climbed into the back seat.

"Thanks Guv!"

Gene stepped in front of Alex as she made to get in. He slipped a hand to her waist and kissed her without saying anything.

"I need a drink, Gene."

He nodded and got into the car.

--

They spent several hours at Luigi's. Alex was surprised how much she had missed everyone in such a short time away. She sipped her wine and leaned somewhat drunkenly onto Gene's shoulder.

"Gene," Alex nuzzled him, his arm around her. "How long do you think this is going to last?"

What? "What'choo mean? As long as we want it to. Getting' cold feet?"

"No no," she slapped him. "I mean this stupid transfer business."

"Oh," that was a relief. "Don' know. Not really even sure what's going on, honestly." He smoked his cigarette. "I never did ask, what did the Super want with you after I left?"

"Oh, that. He just wanted to asked if I thought there was anything odd going on at the station." That actually wasn't it. He wanted her to secretly investigate the harassment charge. And he had asked her not to tell Gene, yet. She wasn't comfortable lying to him.

"What'd you tell 'im?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she smiled at him.

"Mmm." He put out his cigarette. "Let's get out of 'ere."

"What's the matter Gene, staring at Ray's arse all afternoon get you in the mood?" she teased.

He stood, pulling her up. "Not exactly."

--

"Want a drink?" Alex opened the cabinet for some glasses.

"No." He came up behind her, one hand on her stomach pulling her close. The other pushed her hair aside as his mouth sunk onto her bare shoulder. As he nipped and licked at her skin, she moaned "_Mmm, Gene_," throwing her head back against him. The fingers of one hand curled under her bra strap, pulling it slowly down over her shoulder as his other pulled up on her shirt, his hips grinding into her behind, pinning her against the counter. Her top off, she found his hands, guiding them to her breasts. Feeling her nipples peak under her bra he snapped it off, teasing her with his fingertips, moaning her name. She unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down and he quickly slid one hand under the lace of her knickers, finding her clit. Her knees buckled at the sensation as he touched her, teasing her taut.

She turned around to face him, pulling at the buttons of his shirt, as his fingers dipped again between her legs. "_My god, Gene, more_," she grabbed his arms as his fingers thrust inside her, her hips bucking towards him, "_Harder, god, almost._" He sunk his mouth to her throat, her breasts pressing against his now bare chest. He reached to unbuckle his belt and she stopped him "_Finish, please_" she begged, and as he teased her faster bringing her to climax, she shook against him.

Still for a minute, she pushed him back and against the counter. "_Your turn_" she breathed in his ear. Unhooking his trousers, they fell to the floor, and she reached her hands lower, finding him hard. She stroked slowly at first, bringing groans from Gene. "_More Alex_," his hands held her shoulders as her hands teased him "_I want to swallow you Gene_," she breathed at him, and dropping to her knees she took his swollen cock deep into her mouth. "_Oh yeah, more"_ he breathed faster, panting as she sucked at him, pulling back to circle his head with her lips, kissing, pulling him in and out of her mouth. "_Fuck, Alex, fuck, unnhh..._" his hips moved, pushing deeper into her mouth and she took him willingly, hungrily. He was too close, and she released him, crying for her, "_No, more, please!_" "_Are you ready?_" she asked "_Do you want it?_" looking up at him, her tongue licking the underside of his cock, teasing him. He looked down at her, running his hands into her hair "_I'm ready, so ready._" She put her lips at the tip of his head and sucked him into her mouth, moaning, reaching down between her own legs. Sucking him, she felt him throb against her tongue as he grunted, his hips thrusting, releasing once, twice, again. "_Oh god, Alex, oh god_," he pushed further in, spent.

Sinking to the kitchen floor, he rolled on top of her. Finding her mouth he kissed her, sinking his tongue deep.

--

Alex handed Gene a cup of tea and sat across from him at her kitchen table. She wanted to tell him the Super had asked her to do some investigating, but he'd been very specific about not telling Gene. He didn't think Gene had done anything suspect, any more than usual anyway, but since he did know many of the other officers he'd just as soon nothing got out too soon.

Alex had argued that the fact that much of Gene's career had not been in London actually made him a perfect candidate to lead the investigation, but the Super had said no, and would she please keep it to herself for now. She'd reluctantly agreed. As a police officer she didn't like keeping secrets from her commander, and she definitely didn't like keeping them from Gene. He would not be happy when he eventually found out. And he certainly would.

"Gene," she started "Is there any policy in place regarding sexual harassment or misconduct at the Met?"

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"Well, it seems likely that after all the commotion dies down, there should be."

"Wot do you mean?" He gave her a confused look.

"There should be a policy of some kind. Outlining appropriate and inappropriate behaviours in the workplace.

"Appropriate and inappropriate behaviours? Everything we bloody do is buried under inappropriate behaviours. We catch bloody scum and lock 'em up."

"I mean towards each other. Explain to senior officers that offering to exchange promotions or better job functions for sexual favors or performance is not allowed, for example."

"What kind of scumbag would do something like that?" What the hell was she on about?

"It seems a likely outcome of all this is the entire force will have to undergo sensitivity training of some kind."

"Sensitivity wot?" He swallowed his toast.

"Sensitivity training. Teaching people to be sensitive to the boundaries of others. Simply put, anyway."

"Oh, you are bloody joking. I am not having my men sit through a lecture on opening doors for women."

"Oh, Gene. That is not what I am talking about. What about hostile work environments? It could certainly be argued that CID is a hostile place for women, with all the posters of naked women exposed all over. Not to mention the language."

"A hostile place for women? It's a bloody hostile place for everyone! Everything we do is hostile! We're bloody police officers!"

"Gene, do you not see how women working in that environment could be uncomfortable?"

"You've done alright." He looked at her. "Didn't seem to bother you."

"There is a big difference between what bothers me and what I am intimidated by. Of course it bothers me. It did. I just ignore it now. But that doesn't mean everyone can, or should have to put up with it. It can be very intimidating."

"And d'you think this is my fault? That I created this 'environment' where women aren't comfortable working? Jesus Christ!" He pushed back from the table. "If women cannot handle what goes on at CID, then they shouldn't work there. It is too hard being a police officer these days to have to worry about whether everyone in the room's 'comfortable'. Bloody hell Alex. What must you think of me?"

"Gene stop. That's not what I meant." Shit, this was going nowhere good. "I didn't say that Gene. That's not where I was going. I only meant that these situations are often a bit more complicated than they seem at first."

He stood up, putting on his coat, but the look on his face was confused anger.

"Get yer coat if you want me to drive you."

--

Four days later Gene was dropping her off again at her new station. "Want me to pick you up later?" he asked her.

"Yes please." She kissed him on the mouth. "I just want this to be over."

"No one's said anything to me yet." He shook his head. "I'm really sick of this. I need you back at the station."

She squeezed his hand. "Soon, hopefully."

He nodded. "See you later," and drove off.

Things between them had been awkward since their conversation about harassment, and they hadn't seen enough of each other to have worked through it yet. Two of the past three nights Gene had been on a stakeout at a local brothel, waiting for a punter who'd been beating up the working girls to show his face. A rough description had suggested it might even be Harry Sloan, their arms dealer, and Gene was very keen to nab him. Last night he'd left the stakeout to Chris and Ray, but Alex had been kept late on a drug stakeout and didn't get home until close to 4 am. They had quite happily made love when she crawled into bed, but there hadn't been much time to talk about anything.

Now Alex was tired, ploughing through paperwork, and feeling like she'd been getting nowhere on the harassment problem. She'd talked to a few of the women who were at her new station, and she'd arranged to have lunch with a few others, but nothing had come up. Everyone was just annoyed and eager to get back to their own comfort zones.

"Ma'am" Shaz interrupted her thoughts. "Excuse me, do you have a minute?" She indicated for Alex to follow her.

"Sure Shaz." She followed the young woman into the ladies room where she discovered one of the younger P.C.'s sobbing in a stall. Her eyes questioned Shaz.

"I told her you could 'elp, I 'ope you don't mind." She brought her friend out of the stall. "Lucy, this is Inspector Drake. I know you've seen her around. She's really terrific, if anyone can 'elp she can. Ma'am, this is Lucy James."

"Hi Lucy," Alex started. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

The girl was sobbing, but caught her breath. "It's me, Ma'am." She said. "I'm the reason all this is happening."

"All what?" Alex asked.

"All the…transfers. The harassment letter. I sent it." She looked terrified.

Now we're getting somewhere, Alex thought.


	18. Those Pesky Loose Ends

**_Thanks again for all the encouragement and kind reviews. Means a lot, really!! Couldn't do it if no one was reading!!_**

**_A bit extra smut this time..._**

--

"If it wasn't a big deal Alex then I don't understand why you couldn't tell me what you were doin'. Were you investigatin' me and my station too?" They were in her flat, about to go down for dinner. He was almost shouting.

"No, Gene, I was not investigating you or your station." Since Lucy had come forward about the harassment Alex had decided to tell Gene what had been happening. Gene wasn't exactly angry, but he wasn't happy about it either. "But it could have been, you know. Your station. Do you really believe you would know if something like this were going on?"

"What d'you mean? Of course I would. Any officer who would do that to a young woman deserves to 'ave my boot in 'is genitals. I would never let that go on under my command."

"My God, Gene. How on earth would you know? Do you think the younger P.C.'s could even talk to you? You can be a bit terrifying."

He looked slightly hurt. "Shaz talks to me. An' I'm supposed to be terrifying. It commands respect."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Shaz talks to you?" She shook her head. "Shaz sees you every day and gets shouted at every time she opens her mouth. Do you really think she'd come to you if she had a problem?" She pulled on her jacket. "And you don't want her to. It's all a bit 'nancy' for you, isn't it? A good copper deals with it and gets on with kicking down doors. And sometimes that is all it needs to be. But sometimes, it has to be something else."

Gene opened the door and followed her down the stairs, continuing. "Being a police officer is a hard job, Alex. You have to be tough. It's no job for a w –" He caught himself.

She turned around. "_What_ were you going to say?"

Shit. He froze. He'd never been so completely at a loss for words in his life. He was never at a loss for words. Oh Christ, might as well just say it. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I was going to say, it's no job for a woman." Come on Alex, hit me and get it over with.

"You arsehole." She turned and pulled open the door to the street.

He chased her into Luigi's, where she didn't bother with a table but went straight to the bar and sat down. So much for an intimate dinner, he thought.

"I didn't mean that." He said.

"You most certainly did mean that." Now she was almost shouting. "How could you say that? Are you that upset that I didn't tell you what I was doing? Do you tell me every bloody thing you're working on all the time?"

He paused. Well, actually, come to think of it, yes. He did. Why did he do that?

"And if I had told you, then it'd just be 'bloody women can't keep their mouths shut when they're supposed to!' Luigi! Wine! Please!" Luigi jumped slightly, and placed a carafe of white wine and a glass in front of her. He gave Gene a sympathetic look.

Gene went to pour it, but Alex was faster and slapped his hand away. Best to just take it, he thought and leaning both hands against the bar, he stared at the floor.

She gulped down her wine, refilling her glass. "Your attitude about women on the force needs to change. Women can make great police officers, sometimes better than men. And no, not everyone is cut out for it, but you can't dismiss us all."

"That's not fair. Alex, I have a lot of respect for you. The most. You know that. It's just…" He faltered, not really knowing what he wanted to say. "Different." He leaned his back against the bar and crossed his arms.

She threw her head back and staring at the ceiling. "Yes it is, Gene. And right here, right now you are going through more changes than you probably ever thought possible. It can't be easy. It won't be. But you have to be open to them or they will destroy you." She downed another glass. "I am sorry I couldn't tell you about the investigation. But you know I couldn't."

Gene was silent for a moment. "Yeah," he sniffed. "Me too."

She stood up suddenly, putting her arms around his neck, pressing against him. "You can apologize to me later."

He slipped a hand to her waist.

"Yes." She looked into his eyes. "I think you're going to have to apologize a lot."

"I think I'm up fer it." He teased, kissing her lightly. "Now can we please get somethin' to eat?"

She slipped her hands under his jacket, laying them on his chest. "Y'know Gene, I think I would really prefer take-away."

"Mmmm, yeah. OK."

--

In the bedroom Alex started to undress, but Gene stopped her. "Want to do that." She raised a seductive eyebrow and dropped her hands to her sides. Tugging her shirt from her jeans, he pulled it over her head, his head dipping to kiss her exposed collarbone, tracing it with his tongue. His hands covered her bra feeling her harden underneath, "_Yes, ooh, yes_." He pulled the straps over her shoulders, fingers trailing exposed flesh, teasing newly exposed nipples. He unhooked her jeans, pushing knickers and jeans down with one motion and she kicked her legs free. His hands cupped her arse, pulling her close and taking her mouth with his. He was still dressed, and she was completely naked, his hands slowly touching everywhere, his tongue teasing into her mouth.

She moaned into his kiss, and her hands found his belt. He stopped her again, shaking his head and pushing her away lightly. He slowly peeled his clothes off, stopping Alex when she tried to touch him, eyes widening when she touched herself instead. Finally naked, he sat back on the bed. "_C'mere Alex,_" he pulled her to him, and she straddled him as he covered her breast with his mouth. She felt him hard underneath her and rubbed against him, bringing a moan from deep in his chest. They kept going, wanting to peak each other's arousal, groaning, touching, rubbing, neither wanting to go first. Finally Gene pulled Alex to her knees, sliding to his shoulders just underneath her spread open legs. He tongued her clit and she shuddered, almost falling over. His hands grabbed her arse firmly as he covered her with his mouth, lips and tongue working her towards orgasm. "_Ohhh, uhhhhh_," she threw her head back, her hands teasing her own breasts to help herself along. Seeing this, Gene grabbed his cock with one hand, stroking, and he moaned into her. The light vibration caught her off guard and she bucked and spilled, gasping as his tongue teased inside her.

With a final lick, Gene moved behind her, pushing her to her hands and knees, replacing his tongue with his throbbing cock. Holding her still at first, he began moving her against him, slowly, so close to bursting. "_Ooh, Alex, so good. Unnnhhhh._" "_Gene, you're so hard, my god, don't stop._" He moved into her in long strokes, never pulling out completely, pumping in as far as possible, sweat pouring from him. "_Unnh, so hot, god, my dick, so hard._" He groaned with every thrust, reached around and found her clit, teasing her slowly until she finally screamed, closing around him. "_Alex god, so tight, m'gonna come, grrr,_" he thrust harder, faster "_rrrrrrrr, I can't…_" pulling her tight against him as he poured inside, his breath hitching in his chest.

He bent over her, covering her in sweat, leading them both carefully to the bed.

"Shit, Gene," she panted.

Eyes closed, his mouth open on her back, he kissed her, not moving for some time.

She finally moved a little, turning to face him. His eyes were still shut, she still tingled everywhere.

"Gene" she whispered.

"Hhhnnn?" was all he could manage.

"Was Luigi bringing up food?"

He swallowed and made an effort to clear his throat. "Yeah" he croaked. "Told 'im to leave it outside the door."

"OK" she snuggled back up against him.

--

They dozed for a short time, but Gene's stomach eventually woke him. He shook Alex and got up, throwing on his dressing gown before he opened the door. "Lovely." Luigi had indeed left dinner on the landing, and he brought it inside.

Alex walked sleepily out of the bedroom wearing Gene's shirt, buttoned just over her stomach.

"Wine, luv?" he reached to pull down some glasses, and she hugged him resting her head against his back.

"OK" she yawned. "What did we get?"

"Let's open it and see, shall we?" He opened all the containers as Alex sat at the kitchen table.

"Is that veal or chicken? Oh, whatever, I'm starved." She grabbed a fork and tucked in, feeling brighter and a bit more awake as she ate.

They chatted for a while, catching up on the lost week between them. Eventually Gene's curiosity got the best of him. "Alex, what's gonna happen to Lucy's DI, the bloke that was hassling 'er?" He poured them both more wine.

"Well, I'm not sure. He's been suspended temporarily, and there'll probably be some other reprimand. But I'll be surprised if it's more than that. He'll be back to his old slimy ways at some point. It's Lucy I worry about. She'll have to take a lot of shit for doing this. She might even wind up leaving her job. That's the inevitability of it. She'll suffer the worse fate for simply sticking up for herself." Alex shook her head.

"She any good?" Gene asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She a good cop?" He shrugged. "Could get 'er transferred to us. She'll get a fair shake."

She looked at him, trying to figure him out. Not for the first time.

He noticed her staring. "Wot?"

She smiled slightly. "Collecting another lost soul, Gene?"

"Nah. Just seems a bit stupid she should have to leave over it."

"I'll suggest it. I have to go in and meet with the Superintendent tomorrow. They're still working on the public relations fallout from the news articles. He asked me to come in."

"Yeah? When are you comin' back to work proper? We've got a pile o' work. Stupid bloody whorehouse stakeout's got us nowhere." He got up and gathered the empty containers setting them in the sink. "S'posed to call me if anything comes up."

"I think Monday everyone's to report back to their proper jobs. Finally."

"Good. I miss starin' at yer arse." He put his arms around her, his hands on her bare bum.

"I see. And this arse-staring is supposed to create a non-threatening environment for the other women on the force?" She pushed his dressing gown open, rubbing against him.

"Absolutely. Won't be starin' at any arse but yours." His mouth moved down her neck, teeth nipping at her flesh, his hands caressing her cheeks.

"Mmmmm. You're quite the charmer, Mr. Hunt." She reached a hand to his growing erection, stroking him as he kissed her. "Already Gene?"

"Izzat a problem?" He moved a hand to her breast, watching as his thumb peaked her nipple.

"Oooh, no problem" she arched her back offering herself to him "Just thought it was a bit soon, mmmmm."

"Just have to fuck you longer, then," and he took the offering into his mouth, his lips sucking, Alex groaning encouragement.

"Now, Gene, please."

He pulled her into the bedroom, and she pushed him to the bed, dropping his shirt from her back and crawling over him on all fours, her tits against his chest. Grabbing her cheeks, he pulled her against him, teasing her clit with the tip of his cock then guiding her up and down over him until she shook. "_Ooh, Gene, can't believe, unnhh._" Grabbing the headboard for balance, she rode him wildly "_oh fuck_" and Gene watched her bounce over him, "_Don't stop Alex_" "_So close Gene, no, want you." _Covering her breasts with both hands he squeezed hard _"Gene, I'm coming, Gene" _She felt the heat spread out from her center, as he thrust up into her feeling her climax.

She was still a moment and he pushed himself up off the bed. Arms around her he rolled her onto her back. "_Alex, more_" he penetrated her again and pulling one leg over his shoulder he thrust harder, faster, deep inside her. His mouth found her skin and he searched for her lips, kissing her, his tongue probing as he kept at her. "_Please, look at me Alex_" he panted. Groaning and staring into her eyes he came with one final thrust.

--

Alex spent the next day in the Superintendent's office, going over what to tell the press, discussing how it should be handled internally and by the time she showed up at the station to meet Gene it was after 7.

She was wearing her impossibly short red leather mini-skirt, and he watched from his chair as she sat on the edge of his desk, her legs parting slightly.

"Blimey Alex! Did you really wear that to an all day meeting with the Super about sexual harassment?"

"No," she smiled seductively. "I went home to change. I was hoping I could get you out of here."

He stared at the inside of her thigh and shook his head. "My night for stakeout." He licked his lips. "Not sure how long it'll be."

She pouted. "Well, can I come with you then? It is Friday, so technically I am back under your command."

Standing up, he brushed his hand against her leg. "Tell me you've got nothing on under that thing and yes, you can come with me."

"Let's go then," she whispered in his ear.

--

Hours later they were sitting in the Quattro, parked almost across the street from the brothel. "Ray and Chris are inside, and there are plod parked around the block. Hope 'e shows."

"Do you think it's Sloan?"

"Could be. I hope so seein' as we can't get 'im on anything else." He looked at her.

"Roll down your window Gene." He looked at her questioningly, but did it. She shifted herself, and stretched her legs across him, resting her ankles on the car, her booted feet out the open window. Her bare thighs crossed his lap and he stared at them, eyebrows raised.

"I hope someone bloody shows up soon." He ran his fingers up one leg, under her skirt. Reaching the top of her leg and finding bare bush, he moaned out loud. "My God, Alex. What were you plannin' on us doin' tonight?"

"I'm sure I had no idea, Gene. What would you like to do?"

"I'd like to nick this bastard and put you over my car, that's what I'd like."

"Mmmm. Y'know it really is a shame this car is so small on the inside."

"You're creative Alex, I'm sure you can figure it out if you put your mind to it."

The radio crackled and they both jumped, Alex knocking her head on the window, "Shit!"

"Guv, 'es 'ere." It was Ray. "Think it's Sloan. D'you want to wait until he makes a move against his prozzie?"

"Yes, don't want to put the whole place in a frenzy. You know where 'e is?"

"Yeah, got 'im."

"K, call me the minute 'e starts something."

Alex pulled her legs back, and they got out of the car. "Let's get closer." She followed Gene, pulling out her gun.

He looked at her. "Where the bloody 'ell d'you 'ave that stashed?" She just smiled at him. "Seriously Alex, right over the bloody bonnet."

"Guv" the radio crackled again, "We're going' in, backup requested."

"All uniform, now" Gene followed and he and Alex ran into the building.

When they got in Ray had their suspect cuffed on the floor.

"Harry Sloan, I am so happy to see you." Gene bent over, smiling, and got close to his ear. "You're nicked."

Alex pulled him up by his cuffed hands and pushed him out the door, smashing his head into a doorframe on the way. "Oops. Should really look where you're going." She'd wanted this bastard badly.

A small crowd had gathered in the lounge area. "Everybody go back to what you were doing. We're not here to get in the way of anyone tryin' to make an honest living." He turned to go, looking for Chris and Ray.

"Guv," it was Chris. "You'll want to see this."

"I've been in a brothel before Christopher. I do know what goes on."

"No. Really." Ray had come up behind him and indicated Gene to follow. He did, reluctantly.

"We just took a quick look 'round. Y'know to make sure there was no one else." Ray kicked open one of the many doors that opened onto the dark corridor. Gene looked inside, not sure he trusted either of these two twats.

He did not expect what he saw.

"Bloody hell, Raymundo. Is it my birthday already?" He grinned at Ray and they both stepped into the room to find Mark Elliot stark naked and tied to a bed. There were two hookers with him.

"Hunt?" Gene thought he looked terrified.

"Can't tell you how surprised I am that they're women," Gene said to him. Ray laughed. "I think, Mr. Elliot, that you will be comin' with me this evening."

"Should I let 'im put 'is trousers on?" Ray asked. Gene knew he wanted him to say no.

He looked at Elliot again, barely suppressing a laugh. "Might as well," he said leaving the room. "But make sure he pays the ladies first."

Gene found Alex outside. She had just shoved Sloan into a squad car and was waiting on the street.

"You are not going to believe who we found."

He was laughing out loud. A rare sight. "What?"

He looked towards the door as Ray pushed Elliot out the door, Chris following. Alex burst out laughing. "Oh you are kidding me!"

Ray smiled at them as he steered Elliot towards a waiting car. "You are both buyin' me drinks for a month" he said as he walked by them. Alex nodded, still laughing.

Gene grabbed Alex by the waist, pulling her to him. "So, D.I. Sluttyknickers, what d'you want to do now?"

She led him by the hand over to the Quattro. She sat down on the bonnet, knees open slightly. "Come her, Gene."

"Isn't this a bit public?" He reached for her, and she pulled him closer. Her action hitched her skirt up slightly and he grunted at the sight.

"No one here but punters and prozzies Gene." It was gone 3 am and the street was dark. She looked around. They were really the only people on the street.

She kissed him her tongue finding his, her hands reaching for his belt. His heart raced as he realized she was willing. He slid her skirt up a bit more as she freed him from his trousers, her hands stroking him until he was erect, reaching for her. She slid down the car, positioning herself to take him and hooking one leg around his waist. He leaned over, both arms on the car propping himself up and entered in one motion. "_Oh my god._" He couldn't believe how wet she was as he thrust into her, grunting. "_Ooh, Gene, more"_ she coaxed. Excited by where they were, how much he wanted her he slowed and moaned, afraid to come too quickly, but he was close. "_Alex, want to come_" "_Oh God, Gene, me too, don't wait, come inside me"_ she moaned and met his thrusts, begging him for more as she climaxed. He came quickly after, calling her name quietly as he emptied, holding her to him.


	19. Moving the Story Along

_**OK - Just more smut. Back to new plotlines next chapter, I promise.**_

--

He couldn't help it. He couldn't believe how much it'd turned him on when Alex spread her legs on top of his car last night. He still couldn't think of anything other than the sensation as he came inside her. It had been a long time since he'd done anything like that.

Most nights he didn't dream, but last night he dreamt about her, penetrating her as she called his name, and he woke with a painful erection. And here she was, sleeping peacefully next to him, naked, her arm across her tight stomach, legs slightly apart. All he wanted was to be inside her, wet, tight, always ready. He trailed a hand up the inside of her thigh and she moved slightly. Should he wake her? He knew she'd want it, she always wanted it. He licked her tit gently, watching her pink nipple harden in the cool air, teasing it with a light touch. He put his face in her hair and the scent of her was all the encouragement he needed.

He slipped a finger inside. Damp. She kept sleeping. He stroked her once or twice then out. His breathing deepened as, in her sleep, her hand moved to find her clit. Was she dreaming? She flicked at herself then rested her hand on her thigh. Oh God, he thought. Kiss her, tease her, she'll wake up then.

He moved over her, on his hands and knees. He placed light kissed on her neck, and she wiggled a bit. He covered her taut nipple with his mouth, his tongue swirling around. She moaned in her sleep. He kissed softly down her belly, his gentle motions in defiance of the raging feeling in his groin. He found her clit, licking and teasing with the tip of his tongue. She moaned louder and spread her legs wider. He groaned into her, but she didn't wake up.

He placed his hands under her cheeks, lifting her slightly as he entered. Slowly, just a bit…. _Oh God!_ He could come at any moment. He pulled out. Then deeper, groaning loudly as he pulled out again. She was moist, tight. He entered her again, watching her lick her lips in her sleep, her hands reaching over her head as her body nestled in the sheets. Either she was awake and enjoying this, or having a filthy dream. Hopefully it was about him. He kept hold of her as he went in deeper, sweat beading on his face. Slowly he began thrusting, very slowly. In. Out. In deeper. Out. She groaned and bucked her hips towards him. Placing his hands on the bed he pumped steadily in and out, feeling her wet and pulsing against him, slowly driving himself to the edge. He didn't want to come and he was so close. He pulled out sharply, hoping to stop the flood. A small cry escaped her. His mouth was so close to her ear, he kissed her, penetrating deep, beginning his slow thrusts again. Now he groaned with each thrust. It would be soon, he couldn't, didn't want to stop now. He kept on, slowly. Feeling Alex suddenly clench tightly around him he growled deep in his chest. Her back arched and she cried out, her eyes fluttering open. "_Oh God, Gene_" her hands tangled into his hair, pulling him closer "_Harder._" His slow strokes hit her with more force and she moaned his name over and over as he came, a long stream pushing deep into her.

--

Alex woke a short while later, reaching across the bed for Gene and finding an empty bed instead. She lay there a while, smiling to herself. The morning had been a delightful surprise. Wish he'd come back to bed, she thought idly.

Hearing him pottering in the kitchen, she got up to have a look. She leaned against the doorway looking at him. He looked scruffy and tired and unshaven and not like a young man. She wanted to take a bite out of him.

"Morning," she said, head tilted against the door.

He nodded smiling, cigarette hanging from his lips. "Coffee?"

She noticed two mugs on the table.

"Are you cooking?" It had suddenly registered.

"Wouldn't call it that," he replied. "Can fry an egg, though."

"That's cooking." She sat down in her spot at the table and he dropped two eggs and toast on a plate in front of her. "Thanks."

He sat across from her and shrugged. "Was hungry."

"Well, I imagine you work up quite an appetite," she smiled at him.

He wiggled his eyebrows, forking egg into his mouth. "I 'ave 'elp," he said after swallowing. "I'm goin' in to the station to check on our latest guests. Wanna come?"

She pouted. She'd wanted him to herself today. "I suppose. Planning to question Sloan, or just checking in?"

"Oh, I reckon we should give 'im the once over. Ray'll be in to 'elp."

--

Alex had spent the interview leaning against the wall watching while Gene and Ray went after Sloan, hard. In the end, they didn't get much.

"Well, we can bang 'im up for smacking the prozzie around. Should give us some time to put some more together on the smuggling and drug trafficking." He pushed through the doors to CID.

Alex sighed and nodded. Back on the street, she thought.

"What about Mark Elliot?"

"Nothing to question 'im about," he answered. "Let the Superintendent know we caught Scarman's beacon of moral righteousness with his trousers down and we can all sleep soundly again." He smirked. "Would you like to make the call?"

"S'alright Gene. I suspect you might actually enjoy this one."

He went into his office, shutting the door as he picked up the phone.

--

"That's it, then." He came out of his office twenty minutes later. "Elliot gets to spend the weekend in the cell, but he'll be out on Monday."

"Not a surprise," Alex offered. "I'm sure he'd like to keep it out of the press, but I'd bet if they caught wind of it then they'd lay off the force for a while."

"What are you suggesting, Inspector Drake?"

"Nothing Gene." She looked at him rather innocently.

"Don't give me that look, you're anything but innocent." He looked down his nose at her, eyes slits. Her knees nearly buckled, and it took all she had not to rip his shirt open. What were all these people doing here?

"Well, it was just a thought."

"Oh, and, another thing. That 'sensitivity training' bollocks you were on about before, it's about to happen. All officers ranked DCI and higher will be sent to a three-day training session weekend after next."

She pouted at him. "I can't come with you?"

"Apparently not. They wanted to try it out on the senior officers first. Appears I'll be goin' alone."

Well. We'll see about that, she thought to herself. "Are we done here? Time for dinner."

He nodded, heading back into his office for his coat.

--

They had a few drinks as well as wine with dinner. Alex had made sure. She wanted Gene to be a little drunker than usual.

Once in her flat, she nuzzled him, kissing his chin, neck as she led him towards the bedroom.

"Sit" she ordered, pushing him onto the bed. She unbuttoned his shirt, unhooking his belt and trousers when she got that far. After pulling his trousers off, she kissed him into a sitting position against the headboard. He tried to undress her. "No, Gene." She whispered. "Hands off."

"Want to" his hands reached her thighs as she straddled him, trying to pull her skirt up. She shook her head, pulling his hands over his head she held his wrists. Her lips were red, and he kissed her, mouth open. As she probed him with her tongue, Gene heard clinking and felt something cold against his wrists. "Wha?" He looked up. "Alex, did yeh just cuff me t'the bed?" He suddenly felt a bit more sober.

"Mm, hmm" she answered. "You were a bad boy this morning, Gene."

"But you like a bad boy, Alex." He swallowed. "And if shaggin' me while I'm cuffed to the bed is punishment, I'll be takin' you to see the judge first thing Monday morning."

She giggled. He was naked, well except for his shirt which was open. She ran her tongue down his chest, sweeping it across his pointed nipples as she made her way lower. She wrapped her lips around his cock, and he groaned watching her. Her tongue slid down his shaft as she moved away, standing at the foot of the bed, looking at him. Slowly, she unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it from her skirt, dropping it on the floor. She unhooked her belt, turning around so he could watch her unzip, wiggling her arse as she slipped it down to the floor. "Oh God" he groaned. Suspenders. She lifted one foot to the bed, untying her boot and slipping it off, then the other. "Alex, wha..?" She kneeled on the bed, out of reach. All he could do was watch.

"Gene," she finally said. "What would you do? I mean, if you could?" His toes just reached her legs.

"Tits" was all he said, his lips parted, tongue just visible between them. She smiled and slipped her fingers under the satiny lace, exposing one pink nipple. She teased with her fingertips and Gene groaned, tilting his head for a better look. She closed her eyes, her head back slightly as she pulled first one, then the other strap over her shoulders, cupping both breasts, teasing both buds. A quiet "_ooh_" escaped her. Gene wrestled with his cuffs, his cock swollen.

"Christ Alex" he swallowed in agony. He wanted to touch some part of her but she was too far away.

He watched as one hand reached behind her back, removing her bra, dropping it to the floor. He stared at her. The other slid down her belly, underneath her knickers. She started with one finger, teasing herself as Gene breathed hard. He made a noise, "_More Alex_" She curled her finger inside, then another, her palm rubbing against her clit. "_Oh God, Gene, unnnh._" "_Keep on, my god."_ "_Is that what you like Gene?"_ Her fingers were moving inside her, pleasuring herself and she was so close to climax. "_You want it dirty?_" "_Oh God yes!_" he cried as she leaned back with one hand, her legs spread towards him as she worked herself to the end, "_Oh god, god_," she bucked her hips in front of him, heat spreading throughout her body. "_Shit, Alex, please._" It was painful, he needed her, something, now.

She was still a minute, then crawled on all fours towards him, her curly hair in a mane around her face. "Should I Gene? Do you want it?" She'd crawled over him, her bush teasing against his cock. His mouth captured hers as his legs wrapped around her. Pinning her to him he rubbed against her. "_Bring me off, Alex. 'M gonna come. Yer mouth, yer arse, yer pussy, all over you, don't care. Do it now!_" She laughed hoarsely, slowly kissing her way down. Her tongue lapped at the drops coming from him and he moaned, trying to push into her mouth. She took him in for a second, then pulled away. Kissing him hard, she rubbed her clit along his shaft and he moaned into her mouth as she finally slid over him, hot, wet, inviting.

She leaned back, out of reach of his mouth, and Gene watched her as she slid up and down, moaning. "_My God Gene, so hard_" he thrust his hips against her, and they moved together "_Come on Alex, come on, more_" as the friction built between them. She teased one nipple and he groaned as she came again, 

"_More, more,_ _fuck_" he growled as he pushed into her, tortured pleasure taking over as he released into her.

--

Still straddling him, Alex unlocked the handcuffs. His arms reached around her, hands stroking her back his mouth moving over her skin. He rolled her onto her back pinning her underneath him. "Didn't know I had such a dirty girl," he said, kissing her again as she laughed.

"Mmmm. It takes two, Gene." She pushed him off lightly, and they held each other as they fell asleep.

--

The next week was uneventful. They banged up Harry Sloan and Mark Elliot was finally released late Monday. Somehow, the paper did catch wind of it and he wound up plastered all over two front pages. Quite embarrassing for all but it took the police force out of the headlines.

Alex was sitting at her desk, going over her usual onslaught of paperwork when an attractive, petite blond woman walked through the doors.

"Excuse me," she's addressed Alex. "I'm looking for Gene Hunt?"

Alex looked at his office. Not there. "I'm sure he'll be right back."She stood up and came around her desk. "Something I can help you with? I'm Inspector Drake."

The woman looked Alex up and down as Gene came out of the canteen carrying a mug. He stopped when he noticed them speaking. "Bloody 'ell."

"Hello Gene."

He rushed to his office, grabbing his coat and turning right around. "Be back later" he said to the air as he rushed the woman out the doors, following her.

Ray had come in as they were leaving, his eyes following them out.

"Who was that, Ray?" Alex asked.

He looked at her, his large grin becoming a nervous smile. "That's 'is ex-wife."

"His ex…"

Ray nodded. "Looks great, too," he added.

"Gene's ex-wife?"

Chris pushed through the doors. "'Ey, was that who I think it was?" he asked Ray. Then he noticed Alex, her mouth hanging open.

"Who was it Chris?" Shaz came in behind him.

He looked nervously at Alex.

"It's OK Chris. That was apparently DCI Hunt's ex-wife."

Shaz mouthed a silent "Oh."

--

Gene never came back to the station and Alex didn't know if she should wait for him. When there was no sign of him by 7 she decided he must've gone straight to Luigi's, so she went to look for him there. He hadn't, but she sat at the bar snacking on anti-pasti and nursing a glass of wine for another hour hoping he would show up.

His ex-wife. You're an ex-wife Alex, would you really be interested in seeing your ex-husband again? Not under any circumstances she could think of, unless they were good for their daughter. Gene and his ex didn't have children, what would she be doing here?

What difference does it make? She's his _ex_-wife. Ex. He certainly wouldn't introduce you, it would make him too uncomfortable. So where was he? She left her glass and went upstairs. No sign.

Alex woke up on the sofa a few hours later, but Gene still hadn't shown up. Well, she thought, either he went home to his flat, or….he didn't. There was one other place, she thought. Pulling on her jacket she walked the few blocks back to the station.

The station was dark except for his office. He sat there with the light on, glass in hand. Because it was dark he didn't notice her until she was standing in his doorway.

"Hi."

He looked up when she spoke and downed his glass. "That was me ex-missus" he told her, pouring another one, drinking it quickly and pouring yet another.

She nodded. "Ray filled me in." She paused. "Did you know she was coming?"

He sniffed. "She called a few weeks ago. Must've forgotten." Alex wasn't sure she believed that.

"You certainly ran out in a hurry."

"No man in his right mind wants 'is bloody ex-wife and his girlfriend to be in the same room! Let alone talk to each other! Of course I ran 'er out in a hurry."

She smiled a little.

"Wot!"

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you refer to me as your girlfriend."

"Yeah. Well." He gulped another glass. He had to be very pissed already, she thought.

"Why is she here?" She might as well ask.

"She's selling the 'ouse. In Manchester. Only my name's all over it, so I had to sign a stack o' papers."

"She had to come down here?"

"She was comin' anyway. Asked to 'ave dinner." He leaned his elbows on the desk, running his hands through his hair.

"You could've told me, Gene."

"I forgot." He insisted. Giving up on the whiskey he lit a cigarette. "We are busy 'ere fighting crime."

Alex got up, closing the blinds, shutting and locking his door. She walked around the desk and pulled him out of his chair.

"Uh oh" Gene almost lost his balance and she caught him. "May have 'ad more than I thought."

She slipped one hand around the back off his head pulling him down to kiss her. He dropped the cigarette on the floor as his hands moved around her back. Alex reached to unbuckle his belt and he stopped her "Not here Alex."

"Come on" she coaxed him. "There's no one here." She could feel him growing hard against her and she unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them over her hips. Bending slightly she kicked off one boot, stepping out of one leg of her jeans. She guided one of his hands between her legs. She was wet, and he moaned as his finger sought entry. She made quick work of his trousers, dropping them to the floor and pushing his boxers down. "_Come on Gene_," she whispered as she put one foot against his chair and pulled him into her. "_Ooooh god_" he moaned, moving slowly inside her "_Shhhhhh_" she put a finger to his lips and he kissed it his thrusts coming faster "_Alex, won't last, are you?_" he breathed. "_More Gene, more_" "_Too much, please_" he stopped, deep inside her both of them breathing hard. She nodded "_Again, harder._" She braced herself against the desk, and he put his hands on either side of her, thrusting again, the desk moving under them. "_Gene, again, I'm there, again_" she gasped as she climaxed and he followed, groaning as he came.

"Christ." Was all he said.

Pulling themselves together they left a half hour later, Gene holding onto Alex's hand as they walked past the front desk.

--

Gene sat up in bed, his knees bent under a sheet, smoking and watching Alex undress.

"Would you like me to cuff you while I do this?" she asked over her shoulder.

He smiled slightly. "Maybe." He exhaled the last of his cigarette and put it out. "I love you Alex." He said, as she crawled into the bed. She'd put her chin on his knees and was looking into his eyes. "But I will never marry you. Won't do that again."

"Don't want you to marry me Gene."

He looked at her a little sceptically.

"Really." She said. "I couldn't do it again either."

He nodded.

"But there are other things you will have to do."

"Mmmm. Show me." He kissed her, pushing her backwards onto the bed.


	20. Sensitivity Weekend

_**Someone must've pushed the filthy button when I wasn't looking. Just, y'know, be warned. Though I suspect anyone still reading this at chapter 20 shouldn't mind too much….**_

--

"There's nothin' I can do 'bout it."

"Did you ask everyone?" Gene was just about to leave and Alex was very put out that she wasn't allowed to attend the first sensitivity training sessions.

"Who's everyone? DCI and above only. No girlfriends allowed. None of the brass are bringin' theirs either, or their wives for that matter, so I'll be 'aving a much more miserable weekend than you." He was tired of her asking him. He didn't want to go, and he couldn't do anything about it. "I'll be back Sunday evenin'. If ye can't wait that long here's the number at the 'otel. Call me tomorrow night and I'll talk dirty to you. I'll just be in me room with a bottle anyway."

She looked like she was considering it. "That's not it Gene." Well not entirely. "I am very interested in what they are planning to do. What they'll say to you. As one of the highest ranking female officers in the division I would have imagined I'd be invited."

He sighed as he pulled on his coat, shaking out his collar. "You're in so bloody tight with the twat upstairs. You couldn't manage yer own invite?"

"I asked. He said no." She pouted at him.

They were in his office, but he wanted a kiss goodbye. "Walk me out." She smiled a little and followed him.

Opening the door of the Quattro, he threw his bag in the back then bent his head to kiss Alex. She curled her fingers around his neck, holding him a bit longer. "See you Sunday."

"Mmm. Don't forget. Call me tomorrow. Drivin' three hours with nothin' to do but think dirty thoughts about you. In fact, I'll call you when I get there." He kissed her again, got behind the wheel, and drove away.

--

Gene arrived early and checked in. He'd phoned Alex but she wasn't at home, so he'd had some kip before heading down to the mandatory cocktail hour. Cocktail hour, that's a joke. They'd be at it until the hotel staff chased them out. He was still a newcomer as far as most of them were concerned, but since he couldn't stand more than half a dozen of them, it didn't really matter much to him. He'd find a couple of them to talk shop with and head up to bed early. He wanted to call Alex.

Walking through the archway that led to the bar, Gene was surprised to find significantly more women than he'd expected. "What the….?" He stood staring at the crowd of off duty officers and gaggle of women. Christ, these are pros. And not even very classy ones, he thought.

He was about to turn on his heel and head back upstairs when one of the Superintendents from another station spotted him. Archie Lang.

"Gene!" He motioned him over. "Come join us!" He was standing with a few other men, and several very large busted women in various stages of barely dressed. No wonder they hadn't wanted Alex to come.

"Evenin' Archie." They'd met a few times before, almost always socially. "Nice party." He smiled grimly.

"Isn't it? Someone thought it'd be a good idea to have some entertainment, just for tonight, you understand. Loosen everybody up." He winked at Gene.

"Oh sure, sure." Maybe in the past, but he guessed he could stick around for a while anyway. He eyed some of the talent. Not all the views were bad.

--

Alex planned to go up anyway. She'd checked out the hotel and they had a spa. She'd surprise him then spend Saturday in the spa while he was miserably listening to why he shouldn't say 'bollocks' in front of co-workers. She could make him feel much better about it after.

She'd planned to take a train, then a taxi to the hotel, that way they could drive back together on Sunday. Leaving after 6:00 would get here there well into the scheduled evening cocktails, and she was sure she could convince Gene to leave the party early.

--

Gene had to admit, he was having an alright time. He'd found himself rubbing up against more than a few of the 'entertainment' and he'd got progressively drunker as the evening wore on, so it didn't bother him. And why should it bother him? He wasn't doing anything, none of this would go anywhere. He'd go back to his room and work it all out by himself later. Just like any other bloke with a gorgeous bird at home.

He was idly wondering at what point the urge to do the right thing turned into the inability to remember exactly what the right thing was when he noticed a very attractive blonde with very long legs approaching him from the other side of the room.

"Gene Hunt?"

Shit. Do I know her? "Yes it is. 'Ello luv." He leaned in for the offered kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't know you would be here." Shit. Am I supposed to recognize her? "Well, hazard of the job, I'm afraid." She didn't look like a prozzie.

"You don't need to hang around with this lot," she eyed him hungrily. "Let me buy you a drink." She seemed pretty drunk herself.

She manouevered him to the bar. "Michael, a fresh drink for this handsome devil, please." She worked at the hotel?

"Explain to me how you always get all the gorgeous birds, Hunt?" It was Lang. Very, very drunk. "And who are you, sweetheart?"

"Donna Fair," she stuck out her hand. "I'm the bar manager here. And you are?"

Archie slurred some lines as Gene suddenly remembered. Bar manager. Donna. Oh shit. She'd been bar manager at some hotel where there'd been a conference on riot control a year ago. That party was much worse than this. He was pretty sure he'd had sex with the woman. He grabbed his drink and looked for an escape.

The nearest door led outside. Well, it wasn't that cold out. He ducked that way, hoping she wouldn't notice. Leaning up against a short wall, he lit a cigarette. Now would be a good time to go up to your room, Gene. Call Alex. Have her talk you through whatever you might need. He was about to leave when Donna came stumbling out the door, landing unsteadily on the path in front of him. She pushed herself right up against him, squirming and rubbing her hands on his chest.

"Alone at last," she tried to kiss him as he pulled her arms off him. "Let's go up to your room."

"Um, don' think so."

"Why not" she grabbed him around the neck and nipped at his ear, her body pressed against him. "I'm much more fun than any of those other girls."

He pushed her away again. "'M sure that's true, luv, but I'll be going to me room alone." She was very attractive. He shook his head.

She pouted at him, and lost her balance as he pushed her back, forcing him to grab her with one arm to keep her from falling down. "Thanks" she grabbed his lips with hers.

He pulled away a second later than he should have. "Let's get you back inside, shall we?" You need to get out of here, Gene.

--

The taxi dropped Alex off in the car park. Walking towards the front door, she noticed a couple in various states of groping each other in the dark standing outside one of the garden walls. Ahh, police conventions, she thought to herself.

"Let's get you back inside, shall we?" She turned her head sharply to see Gene half carry a leggy blond into the hotel.

--

"That was bloody close," he mumbled to himself, putting the room key into the slot and pushing open the door.

The last thing he expected was the force that pulled him in, catching his ankles along the way. In an instant Gene was lying on his back, something very pointy pressed uncomfortably against his genitals.

"Who the bloody hell was that!" Alex hissed at him.

"Wha? Alex? What're you doin' 'ere?" Would she really crush that pointy shoe into his balls? He wasn't sure.

"Who. Was. She." Probably.

"Don' know! Some bird! The bloody hotel is crawlin' with prozzies. Some mucker upstairs thought it'd be a good idea to invite 'em. I didn't do anything!" He didn't want to move too quickly. He didn't really think she'd pin him to the floor on purpose, but she couldn't be all that well balanced standing on one foot and he didn't want her to lose her balance in the wrong direction. "Could ye please remove yer foot from me crown jewels? I don' fancy the recovery."

His eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he could see he wasn't getting out of this easily.

"That woman was not a prostitute Gene." She was quiet, and still very angry. Why'd she have to be so sharp? And sober?

Fine, it'd all come out eventually. He'd have to tell her just to shut her up about it. "I shagged her last year at some other weekend debacle. She wanted seconds." He felt her foot relax a little, but not enough.

"And you were giving them to-- AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Alex screamed as Gene managed to bring up one leg in between hers, knocking her to the floor. He grabbed an arm and pulled her up, twisting it behind her as he pinned her knees against the bed.

His turn to be angry. "I do not have to apologize for somethin' I haven't done." He moved closer, over her back.

She felt his growing erection pressing against her behind. "Gene, my arm. Hurts." He relaxed his grip, but didn't let go of her.

It's too low to bend her over, he thought. "I've had sex with other women, Alex." His lips were pressed against her ear. "In the past. But you've never 'ad to watch. I've watched you go with other men. Before." His free hand moved up her leg, over her stocking, fingers on flesh. A groan escaped both of them as he slid his hand under her skirt. It'd been a long night and he'd been half hard for most of it. Enough. "I don't go with other women anymore Alex."

"Let go of me." He didn't.

He moved, and she knew he was undoing his belt, his trousers. At the sound of his zipper she tried to move, but she didn't want to get away.

Pushing up her skirt, he rubbed himself against her almost bare arse. With one hand he awkwardly freed himself from his clothes, "_Stop me_" he rubbed against her "_Come on, Alex._" "_Gene, no._" Reaching around her thigh, he teased her clit mercilessly. She gasped and moaned as she pushed back against him. "_Don't want…stop._" His fingers slipped inside her teasing, fingering her clit, moving inside her. "_Don't stop, Gene_," she panted. Finally letting of her arm he pulled her knickers down over her hips and pushed her to all fours on the bed. He guided his cock inside her, and she let out a muffled cry as he lifted her slightly by the hips, "_Alex, unnnng_" thrusting, teasing "_god, unnh, don't want_" "_Harder Gene_" "_How could I ever want" "oooh Gene, fuck, fuck" "'nother bird, just want you" "So close, Gene, so close" "mmmm, Alex, come, unnnnggg" _he groaned and he felt her tighten "G_ene don't stop, please_" she begged. He reached around, again working her clit with his finger until she shuddered against him.

Pushing her skirt up further, he pulled out of her, wet, throbbing. Spreading her cheeks with his hands, he took her up the arse, entering slowly. "_Beg me, Alex_" he growled. "_Gene please, more_" he groaned in deeper, thrusting, pulling her closer, fingers digging into her. "_Harder, I'm a dirty bitch,_" "_Unnngh, you like it_" "_I like it, more._" He pushed in to the hilt, thrusting hard into her arse. "_D'you like it, Gene?_" "_Oh yeah, yeah, like it, love it._" He thrust and thrust, until finally, unable to hold on, he came with a hoarse grunt, calling her name over and over.

He eased her to the bed then slowly peeled off his own clothes, leaving them on the floor before laying on top of the bedcovers with her. He'd fished a pack of fags out of his trouser pocket. When he could breathe, he lit one, blowing smoke at the ceiling as he exhaled.

She sat up, starting to undress. Shoes, stockings, skirt, top, everything ending up on the floor.

"I saw you kiss her." She was looking across the room, not at him.

Behind her he shook his head, rolling onto his side to look at her. "You saw her kiss me." She turned to look at him, vague hurt and confusion in her eyes. He held her gaze, "Not guilty, Alex."

She lay on the bed next to him, not sure what to think.

"Ask any of those tossers downstairs if you 'ave to. I just dumped 'er on some prat Superintendent from Bexley. He was 'appy as a pig in shit."

She laughed a little at that, and grazed the back of her hand over his chest. Finishing his smoke, he stabbed it out in a dish on the table next to the bed. She seemed to be relaxing, and he tilted her chin up, finally kissing her. She put a hand to his face, kissing him back, tongues gently teasing, teeth nipping each other.

"What'd you come up here for?" he pulled her tight against his chest. Bloody hell, she smelled good. "I was actually looking forward to a dirty telephone call."

"I see. You're disappointed I'm here, then? Because I can talk dirty here just as well."

"Yes. I am aware of that." He nodded. "Not disappointed at all. Reckon the Super's gonna have a wobbler when 'e sees you tomorrow." Gene didn't much care.

"Not to worry. I plan to spend the entire day in the hotel spa pampering myself. Won't see me until dinner."

"Pampering?"

"Mmmmm. I'll be scrubbed, rubbed, steamed, plucked and polished to within an inch of my life."

"Maybe we should skip dinner, then." He kissed her shoulder sleepily. "We c'n just come back here 'n I can shag yer pampered brains out."

"Maybe," she yawned. "But I'm sure we'll have time for both."

--

"This is a waste of bloody time" Gene mumbled to himself as a lecture on _Words That Intimidate_ came to a close. He carried a list of those words out into the corridor, and glancing into a bin already full of them, binned his list too. He looked at the ceiling. Thankfully, it was the last of the day and he followed the crowed of his bored brother officers into the bar area, glancing at his watch. Only an hour until dinner. He looked around. Maybe she'd be early.

Unfortunately, no. He really wanted a drink, but that bloody Donna was behind the bar. He shook his head and wandered over anyway.

"Hi Gene," All smiles, she handed him a glass of whiskey. He nodded thanks. "Free tonight, then?" Good grief, he thought.

"Thanks, but, uh, no." He missed the angry face she made as he walked away.

When the dinner hour finally chimed, they were herded into a room full of tables. Gene overheard some conversation as they sat down at unassigned seats. "Some said there were too many of us for the restaurant, wouldn't be enough room for hotel guests. 'Ow many of us could there be?"

He found a table with a few empty chairs, and sat down, hanging his jacket over a chair for Alex. Turned out the other men at the table were DCI's too, so they all complained about the top brass and time passed quickly enough.

"Bloody hell, who's that?" one of the others at the table had interrupted their conversation to gawk. Gene looked up and swore silently under his breath. Alex was walking towards them, looking stunning. A simple blue sleeveless dress, low cut in front and narrow to her knees, and very little makeup. Her curls bounced around her face. Casual and elegant.

He watched her all the way to the table, and he wasn't the only one. Everyone knew Gene Hunt was shagging his DI, but almost none of them had met her, or knew what she looked like, so when she took the empty seat next to Gene, kissing him on the cheek, a murmur went through the room.

"Salad's wilted." He said, pointing to her plate. Only she noticed the corner of his mouth curl up and she smiled back at him.

She noticed the men at the table all looking at Gene, but he was looking at her.

"Alex Drake" she stuck out her hand, and they each shook and introduced themselves. Dinner passed pleasantly, Alex chatted effortlessly with the crowd at the table, and the dozen others who happened to stop by to say hello or chat or get an eyeful. Gene smoked and didn't say much, and had to work hard to keep from staring at her himself. He didn't know what exactly was different, but whatever a bloody spa day was she could have one whenever she wanted. He had to admit to himself that the fact that everyone in the room new she was with him was turning him on.

"Come on" he said as they were serving dessert. "Let's go." She nodded at him as he stood up, and hooking her arm into his waved goodbye to the table.

They'd managed to avoid their Superintendent for the evening, but he caught them as they were leaving.

"Inspector Drake," he stopped them. "Guess we couldn't keep you away." He gave Gene a look. Gene didn't care, he was about to rip that bloody dress off Alex.

"Actually, Sir, I just came up for the spa. It's lovely, really." Gene tugged at her hand, fingers entwined with hers. "See you next week, Sir." Gene slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards the elevator.

--

Gene closed and locked the door behind them. He was trying to decide whether to tear her dress off or unzip it slowly when she threw her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. Dropping his jacket to the floor his hands roamed her body, unzipping her dress, peeling it off her shoulders and dropping it next to his jacket.

"You look bloody gorgeous" he kissed her face, her neck, the exposed skin just above her bra. Her skin felt softer. His insides were raging. "Have to go slower, Alex."

She pulled his hands away from her. "OK," she smiled into his mouth. "Slower it is."

Standing in her underwear, she pushed him back and unbuckled his belt, unfastening his trousers. "How slow do you want it, Gene?" she whispered in his ear, "I could talk you through it…." "Yeah" he swallowed. Christ, Gene, you shag this woman six ways to Sunday every bloody day. His fingers played under her knicker elastic as she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it to the floor.

"Run your fingers over my skin" she placed his hands on her shoulders as he did as she said as she ran her hands over his chest. "Down my arms, mmmmm" He could see her nipples harden under the smooth silk of her bra. He half opened his mouth and she took it with hers, her tongue claiming his.

"Take off my bra." He slid the straps down, one hand unhooking it. She shook it off. "Tease me," he was breathing hard as she moved his hand to her breast and he took her nipple between his thumb and finger. She moaned encouragement, bringing his head down so his mouth could cover her. "_My god, Gene_," she arched her body towards his and he pulled her close as she moaned his name.

"_Your cock, Gene._" He moaned. "_I want it, want you._" Together they fumbled with the rest of his clothing and moved to the bed, her hands working his length, "_More, Alex, don't stop._" "_Have to stop,_" He groaned as she pushed him to the bed, climbing on next to him so they were facing each other. She stroked him with one hand, "_Gene_" "_Unnnnhh._" "_My cunt, its wet, help me_," she was pleading as his fingers found her core, "_Oh Alex._" He pushed her on her back as his mouth moved over her. "_More, tell me more" "I need your tongue, Gene,"_ he obeyed, teasing her clit, "_More._" He worked her folds, teased her, bringing her closer "_Don't stop._" He did stop and she cried out as he moved up her body, lifting her legs over his shoulders as he went. He rubbed himself over her clit as she writhed under him, begging for relief. He entered her slowly in one stroke, thrusting steadily until he was near climax. He moved over her, dropping her legs from his shoulders, thrusting harder. "_Oh, god Gene, uhhhhhnnnn, harder, more._" "_Oh Alex, Alex._" She slammed her hips into him as she crested, her climax deepening as he came grunting, begging.


	21. Murder at St Mary's

_**Actual story this time (yes, smut too)**_

_**Thanks everyone!**_

--

Alex lie awake, watching Gene sleep. He was lying on his back with his arms and legs sprawled across the bed, sheet kicked off to the side. She thought about the weekend. She really had no reason to be jealous of other women, she knew. Still, it was hard watching him kiss another woman. It had turned her insides out, even if he hadn't meant it.

There would be more, she had to imagine. More women he'd slept with. Women he couldn't remember because he'd been drunk, or hadn't cared. She shouldn't worry about them, but she couldn't help wondering. When it would happen. Would she find out. Why he would do it. And she knew he would do it. Eventually.

It was almost time to wake for work, she thought, tracing his body with her fingertips. A finger over his collarbone, swirls down his chest, lightly over his cock as she watched him slowly get hard under her touch. He moaned lightly in his sleep as she teased his balls and she giggled a little, watching him twitch. As she ran her fingers along the inside of his thighs, he reached for himself in his sleep, lightly stroking, still moaning. She watched him, her own arousal growing as he continued his unconscious drive towards ecstasy. Her nipples hardened to peaks as she watched, and she knew if she climbed over him now it would be a short ride for both of them.

"Oh no, let me," she said quietly, slipping her hand under his, stroking in the rhythm he'd begun. He groaned, louder this time, his hips working to her hand. "_So good_," words escaped him. "_Do it again, don't stop._" She put her mouth over his head, sucking only for a moment, drawing an animal noise from his chest. It was driving her mad, working him like this. She wanted, needed, relief too, only the angle was all wrong, she couldn't do herself and him at the same time. She had to fuck him. She needed to.

She stopped to move and he grabbed her by the wrist, his eyes flying open. "_No, don't stop._" She was on her knees next to him and he quickly slid his fingers inside her, Alex bucking as he teased her clit along the way. He moved her hand back to his length, stroking with her, reclaiming their rhythm. They worked each other, pulling, pushing moaning, begging for more. Alex finally gave in, crying his name. As she struggled to keep her hand on him, his hand covered hers and they finished him off together.

--

"Three armed blags in two days? What the bloody hell is going on around 'ere!" Gene pushed through the doors, the rest of the team in tow.

They'd had two jewellery smash and grabs and one post office hold up since Monday, and Gene had been shouting at everyone all day. She could handle him when he was like this, especially since she knew what he'd be like later no matter how badly the day went, but it put everyone on edge.

"Well, no one was hurt at any of them, so at least we know they're only after the money." Ray sat at his desk, cowering slightly.

"For now. But if it keeps goin' like this someone's going to want to play the hero and shoot back. Is there anything connecting them?" He looked at Alex.

She shook her head. "Sorry Guv. There were shots fired at two of them, but the bullets don't match, and the descriptions from the witnesses were all different. So, nothing." She tossed her notebook on her desk.

"So all we can do is wait for the next one to 'appen and hope we're close by?" He didn't like the idea.

Alex shrugged. "We can get more uniform out. Maybe a bigger presence will be more of a deterrent. At the very least we could have officers closer if there were more out there." She was never one for a bigger police presence, believing it tended to incite more violence than it prevented, but it did seem like the logical move for the armed robberies.

"Fine. Take care of it." He turned and stomped into his office, but he left the door open. Better than slamming it, she thought.

"Ray," she turned to him.

"Done." He got up to leave.

"Make sure you let him know what you've set up!" She called after him.

Alex sat, planning to go through the reports from all of the robberies, hoping for something that would tie them together. She'd stacked each of them in front of her when Viv popped through the doors.

"You're gonna love this one," he handed her a slip of paper.

Knowing she wouldn't, she gave him a sour smirk and took the note. "Oh, God." She stood back up, and walked into Gene's office.

Gene looked up, frowning. "Unless you're bringing me a brew or the whereabouts of a window smashing villain you can turn yourself right around and get back to work."

"How about a dead nun?" She asked, raising her eyebrows a little.

"Oh joy," he exhaled, pushing back his chair. On their way out, they gathered Ray from the front desk.

"Got those extra uniform heading out into the street today, Guv." He chased after them. "Where we goin'?"

"Church," Gene scowled.

--

It wasn't exactly church, turning out to be the convent attached to a St. Mary's Catholic girls' school.

"So the victim is Angela Burke, 27, teacher." Ray wrote it down. "She was a nun."

"Yes, most of the teachers are. I am not, however." They were interviewing Mary Cole, the Headmistress.

The room looked as if it hadn't been disturbed. "Anything of value missing? Money?" Alex asked the headmistress as Ray and Gene looked around the room, examining the body without touching it. Chris was out in the corridor.

"I don't know. I found her here and I called you. I haven't had any time to look around. I don't know where she would keep any valuables."

"Looks like a stabbin' Guv," Ray reported. "Pool of blood, but no exit wounds or splattering." He looked around. "She's far from the door, she must've let 'im in."

"Him?" Gene questioned. "How d'you know it was a him?"

"Probably an 'im," Ray revised. "It would have to be an 'im or a strong her to stab her to death."

"Who discovered the body?" Alex continued.

"I did." The headmistress answered. "Angela had called me late last night, around 11 p.m., to tell me she wasn't feeling well, and could someone take her classes today. She was to have started at 8:00 otherwise." She paused. "I came after lunch to see if she needed anything and found her."

"That's a lot of time for someone to sneak in." Gene grumbled.

Chris interrupted from the corridor, radio crackling in his hand. "Guv, bank blag goin' down right now, uniform is on the scene."

"Oh, bloody great. Drake, you stay here and see what you can find. Ray, Chris with me." She nodded and they were gone.

Alex looked around the room. It looked as if nothing had been disturbed. She was definitely far enough away from the door that the attacker had to be in the room, so Ray was right on that account. She had to have let him in.

"Excuse me?" Alex interrupted the headmistress, who'd been giving instructions to someone in the corridor. "What is the guest policy here in the convent?"

"After 6 pm all guests must sign in and out. And no guests are allowed at all after 9 pm."

Alex wrote it all down. "Did she have any family?"

"None that I know of, she never spoke of any. She'd been here about two years." She paused again. "I can check her personnel file and get back to you."

"That would be very helpful, thank you," Alex wrote down her number and handed it to the headmistress.

She was still looking around when forensics showed up, and she waited, watching them do their job. She didn't usually get to see this part, reading it in a report, but she was relieved to see they appeared to be very thorough. Even by 2008 standards.

"Could you let me know if you find anything of value? Money, jewellery, anything else? We're trying to determine if robbery was part of the plan."

"Definitely Ma'am," one of the team responded.

--

Alex rode back with forensics a few hours later, but was surprised to find that Gene, Ray and Chris were still out. Shaz was gone, too. She wandered back out to the front desk, looking for Viv.

"Where is everyone?" She asked him.

"You weren't with them?"

"No, I was at St. Mary's. What happened?"

"DS Carling. He took a bullet."

"What? Is he alright?"

Viv laughed. "Um, yeah. Hit him in the backside. Lot of padding, apparently."

"Should I go to the hospital?" Alex wasn't sure what to do. "Are they coming back soon?"

"I think he's in surgery still."

"I'll go." Who knew when Gene would think to call. "Viv?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Did they catch any of them?"

"Yes Ma'am. Two in the cells. Guv wants to have a go at them when he gets back in, but he didn't say how long he'd be."

"Good. Thanks." She left for the hospital.

--

Arriving there, Alex quickly found Gene. Ray had come out of surgery about a half hour before and Gene and Chris were waiting to see him.

"I came as soon as I heard." She put her hand on Gene's arm. "Is he OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, he'll be fine." Gene waved it off. "Won't be able to sit for a week or so." Chris suppressed a laugh.

"Well, what happened?"

"We had the blaggers trapped in an alleyway, but they were still trying to shoot their way out of it. Ray was moving his cover and got clipped in the arse."

A doctor walked towards them.

"DS Carling has been moved into his room. You can go in now."

"Is he awake?" Gene asked.

"Oh, yes. We gave him a local anesthetic to remove the bullet."

They walked into his room together.

"Raymundo! Doctor said yer arse was hairy as a gorilla's back! Had to shave it all off to find the bullet. Mind if we have a look?" Gene started to lift the sheet off him.

Ray was lying on his stomach. "I do mind! But I wouldn't mind if you'd piss off!"

Gene and Chris laughed as Alex shook her head. "How are you feeling, Ray?" she asked.

"'M alright. When can I get out of 'ere?"

"I don't know. Probably soon." She looked disapprovingly at Gene, who was still laughing with Chris. "Do you two mind?" They stopped, with difficulty.

"We got two of 'em, Ray. I'm going in to knock 'em about a bit when we get back." Gene offered as an apology.

"Good. Give 'em one fer me, Guv."

"Ok. D'you want me to leave Christopher here to keep you company?"

"I don' need company. But 'e can come back tomorrow to drive me 'ome."

"OK Ray," Alex stepped in. "We'll leave you so you can rest now."

He nodded into his pillow and they walked out.

--

"Did you get anything else on our dead nun?" Gene asked while they drove back to the station.

"Well, I do think she must have known her attacker. Ray was right there. Forensics and postmortem reports should be back first thing in the morning and I have a stack of notes to go through when we get back. I took the visitor's log as well. Maybe something will jump out at me."

"OK," he nodded. "Let me know what you come up with." He parked in his spot in front of the station. "Long night ahead Drake. I want you in with me to question the robbery suspects, too."

"Alright. Are we looking for anything in particular?" They walked up the steps, Chris in tow.

"Yeah. Anything that might connect all the robberies, or any of them. Or anything that might unconnect them. Or anything, really" he grumbled.

They stopped at the front desk. "Viv, have the prisoners had dinner yet?"

"Not yet, Guv. Just about to start."

"Good. Hold off on the two from this afternoon. I'm going to question them in about an hour. They'll be more cooperative on an empty stomach."

"I don't know if I will be," Alex followed him into the squad room.

"You hungry?" Gene asked. "I wouldn't mind a quick bite. I think we missed lunch altogether. We could pop over t'Luigi's."

Alex looked up at Gene. He looked like he had more than dinner in mind. "I would love to, but I really want to go over the information from St. Mary's while I can still think straight. Could we just have something brought over?"

Gene pouted, but just a little. "OK. Shaz, can you pop over t'Luigi's and order up something for Chris, DI Drake and myself. Something for you too, if you're planning to stick around." It was after 6 and almost everyone else had left already. "Just tell them to bring it over when it's ready."

"OK, Guv." She took his money and left.

Alex sat down with everything she'd gathered from St. Mary's and started reading, taking notes. Forensics had left a note on her desk to tell her that £735 had been found in her underwear drawer, so that crossed off robbery as a likely motive. Though how she'd had that much cash stashed away was probably a good question to ask someone. Shaz had taken a message from the headmistress letting her know that Angela had listed no family when she'd come to them two years ago. Something else to add to the small stack of information she had gathered.

She opened the visitor's log. No visitors at all to the residence after 7:30 pm, and none to Angela for several days. Well, then. It had to be someone who lived there.

"Chris, you questioned some of the other residents this afternoon, can I see your notes?"

He got up and brought them to Alex. "Not much, there were only a few around. They were having lessons."

"Yeah. Of course." She looked over Chris's notes. No, not much. She needed time of death. But that wasn't going to come until morning. Smelling food, Alex stacked her notes and took the container Shaz offered.

"Just pasta, Ma'am." She apologized.

"It'll be perfect. I'm starved." She took off the lid and tucked in.

--

"Gene, you cannot keep doing that!" Alex shouted at him as they walked out of the station and down the steps.

"Got the result."

"No you didn't. You got information, but will you be able to prosecute now? That confession won't stand up."

"Maybe not, but we'll bang 'em up for the other ones, and they'll get locked up either way."

It had come out that each of the suspects they had in custody had been involved in other holdups, just not the same ones. Someone was coordinating these, but the gangs involved in each were different. It was going to get complicated and have layers, Alex knew already.

"But we still don't have the gang leader. Neither of them even knew who it was that set up the jobs! By morning his brief will have him back out on the street."

Gene stopped turning towards her. "Maybe. But we have more than we did before. Now we will get the rest of them." He turned back and walked towards Luigi's.

Alex followed, but headed towards the door to her flat. They were at the same place they always were after questioning a suspect, shouting at each other about what the other did wrong. It always passed, but it was hard work to get there.

"You not coming?" He stood at the top of Luigi's steps, barking at her.

"I'm tired. I want to take a shower. I'm going to give it a miss. You go if you want. You can come up later." She walked up the stairs.

Gene chewed his lips for a minute, then walked down into the restaurant.

--

When Alex stepped out of the shower 45 minutes later she knew Gene had come upstairs. She could smell his cigarette burning. Throwing on a dressing gown she walked into the living room to find him asleep on the sofa, TV on, tie off, shirt open, feet on the coffee table. His cigarette burning alone in the ashtray. He'd poured two glasses of wine from a new bottle.

"Gene," she said quietly, sitting next to him.

He woke with a start, rubbing his face. "Must've dozed off." He shook his head tossing his hair around.

"It was a long day," she handed him a glass, taking her own and getting closer, leaning into his open arm.

He gulped half his glass of wine, setting it back on the table. "God that's awful. Yeah, long day. Better tomorrow."

As Alex wriggled next to him, he suddenly became aware of the fact that she was quite naked under her dressing gown. That always seemed to make everything better. For both of them. He took her empty glass from her hand setting it on the table next to his. Sliding his hand down to her arse, he pulled her onto his lap, straddling him. "Thought you were tired" she teased as he untied her dressing gown. "I was," he kissed between her breasts. "Suddenly got a burst of energy," he took one into his mouth, biting down on her nipple as she rubbed herself against the bulge in his trousers. "Why am I always naked, and you're always not" she asked, biting down on his offered lip. "Don' know" he answered through kisses. "But I love you naked." His hands roamed everywhere as he continued to kiss her mouth, breasts, down her belly. He slid off the sofa and held her legs as his tongue teased her clit, licked the wet trail up her thigh. "_God, Gene, more, love it_," she moaned, her hands grasping the back of the sofa to keep from falling off. "_More, please, more tongue, unnngh, so good_" she shuddered uncontrollably against his mouth, his tongue lapping at her as she came.

Gene pushed off his trousers and unbuttoned his shirt quickly, climbing back onto the sofa underneath Alex. He pulled her mouth down to his. It was wet and she devoured him. She slid onto him and he groaned maddeningly as he entered her. She rode him slowly at first, wanting to feel each stroke, wanting to drag out her next climax, bringing him with her if she could. "_Oh, god Alex,_" he ground his hips into her, thrusting with her, slowly easing themselves towards their target. With her hands grasping the sofa, his moved to her breasts, his mouth covering one as his fingers worked the other. She growled and rode him harder. "_Again Gene, more_" he bit down again and she cried out, her head dipping to his shoulder. "_Gene, gonna, unnnnhh, so hard, you're so hard, feels so good, aaahhhhh!_" She tightened around him, spilling over his cock and he thrust deep into her, holding her onto him, "_Oh yeah, yeah, so good,_" his head rocked back and he came hard, thrusting more, "_Alex, Alex_" his mind a blank.

They didn't move, other than small touches, wriggling against each other. Alex kissed and licked the sweat off his shoulder. "Tired now?"

"No." He returned the favor. "Just getting started. Let's go to bed."

--

The postmortem report on Angela Burke was sitting on Alex's desk when she walked in the next morning. "Great," she said out loud, sitting down to read it. Half hour later, she walked into Gene's office.

"Gene."

"Wot," he looked up from his racing form.

"Angela Burke. I've found a motive."

"Don't leave me in suspense Bolly, what is it?" He scowled at her. The briefs for their burglary suspects had arrived and he was already in a bad mood.

"She was pregnant."

"A dead, pregnant, nun." He sat back in his chair. "Just what we bloody need."


	22. Frustration

_**Hope everyone enjoys!**_

--

"You really should listen to me when we're interrogating a suspect, Gene."

Gene scowled. He hated it when she did this. The briefs for their robbery suspects had arranged to have their clients released, citing various irregularities in the handling of their questioning and she wouldn't let go of it. She'd been bloody right as usual, and it was getting on his nerves this morning.

"Now both suspects will be out before noon and we're back where we started."

Squealing the Quattro to a stop in front of the convent, he pretended to ignore her. "Let's find out who killed our nun, shall we?" He slammed the car door, storming away.

Once inside the office of the headmistress, he let Alex ask the questions. Chris had been sent off to interview the remaining few teachers as they had cancelled lessons for the day.

"Were you aware that Angela was pregnant?" Alex began.

The headmistress almost dropped her tea. "Pregnant? Good heavens. That's not possible."

"Well, yes it is. And she was. Did Angela spend any time with any men that you are aware of?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. There is no one she could have spent time with. The only man allowed in here is Father Michael."

Gene caught Alex's eye. Always a possibility. "We'll need to speak to him," Gene added. "Why wasn't he here yesterday?"

"He's been away. Conference in France. He won't be back until tomorrow evening."

Gene rolled his eyes. There goes that lead.

"Well, we need to speak to him when he gets back, then." Alex continued. As she asked questions Gene looked around the small office. It was tidy, the expected religious décor. It made him more than a little uncomfortable. Alex finished her questioning and they said thank you and left.

The whole thing bothered Gene. There was something about the headmistress that wasn't quite right. She was too tidy. "Do the women who live here have to sign in and out?" He asked Alex.

"Yes, I think so."

"What about the headmistress? Does she sign in and out?"

"What are you getting at, Gene?" Alex looked at him. His mind made a lot of broad leaps, but he was often right in the end.

"Just an idea. Say she did know about the pregnancy. Not exactly good little nun behavior. She went to confront her and stabbed her by accident. Though why she'd have a knife I have no bloody idea. What did forensics say we were looking for as a murder weapon? Not a big knife, a kitchen knife? Maybe she stabbed her on purpose. Get that warrant to search the convent executed as soon as we get back."

She looked at him. "That's very plausible, Gene. Maybe you have learned something from me after all."

They stopped by the Quattro, waiting for Chris to join them. He placed one hand on her arse, pulling her against him. "I have" he whispered in her ear. "Can we go back 'ome so I can practise some of it?" He'd found the best way to get over how irritating she could be was to shag her. He was of a mind to do it right now.

"Love to" she nibbled his bottom lip gently. "But I told Chris I'd go with him to help get Ray home."

He pulled back, looking down at her. "You what? That's bloody nice of you." He saw Chris heading towards them from the school entrance.

"What can I say? I'm bloody nice."

"Well" he kissed her cheek. "You can be bloody nice to me later on then." Letting go of her, he opened the door and she got in.

--

At the hospital, Alex trailed Chris to Ray's room. They found a buxom brunette nurse arranging a pillow onto a wheel chair, obviously to make Ray's ride a more comfortable one. Ray was staring down into her uniform top as she bent over.

"Hello Ray" Alex broke his concentration. "Thought I'd come and help Chris."

"Ready, mate?" Chris asked.

"Just about." His nurse had turned around, so Ray had a perfect view of her arse now. Alex looked at the name plate pinned to her uniform. Cazzie.

"Excuse me, Nurse Cazzie. Is DS Carling ready to go?"

"Oh yeah," She looked up. Her eyes were quite green. "Everythin's ready. Signed the papers an' all. Jus' have to get 'im into the chair."

Alex and Chris moved to help, but Ray waved them away, out of sight of the nurse. Pushing the chair next to the bed, she grabbed Ray from the front, pulling him against her breasts as she deposited him to the chair, Ray's eyebrows waggling over her shoulder.

Alex stifled a laugh. "You're quite strong." She observed.

"Oh yeah," she giggled. "Lift lots of patients." She turned to Ray. "See you later Detective." She winked at him and left the room.

"Later?" Alex asked, as Chris pushed the chair.

"Yeah. She's coming over to my flat to change the dressing on my wound."

"That's awfully personal service. Above and beyond, I would say." Chris' turn to choke back laughter.

"Yeah, we really made a connection last night, while she was fixin' me up."

"Ah. I'm sure I don't want to hear any more about it, Ray." They were at the car, Alex opened the door and together she and Chris managed to squeeze him in without causing too much additional pain.

Chris leaned over his shoulder, whispering. "She may not, but I do."

--

Waiting for Alex and Chris to return, Gene responded alone to a call at the local brothel. It was the middle of the day. He could handle whatever it was.

"Hi Gene," he was greeted at the door.

"'Lo Susie. What can I do you for this lovely afternoon?" He liked her. She ran a clean place, the girls were nice, and she didn't take on violence by herself. Made it easier for everyone so he generally turned a blind eye to the goings on, only bringing her or the girls in when absolutely necessary. And she liked him.

"Lunchtime punter got a bit rough with one of the girls. Now 'e won't leave."

"Show me the way."

Susie led him down a long corridor. He could hear the dumb bastard shouting and breaking things before he got there. He must not have seen Gene come through the door, and was surprised when his nose hit the wall. "The fuck?" He fell to the ground, Gene bending over him.

"I understand you've been asked nicely to leave the premises. Would you like to do it on your own now, or shall I drag you out by your genitals?"

Scrambling for his clothes, he started to leave. "Has he paid you?" Gene asked the young prozzie in the room. She nodded. "Fine. You may leave." He stepped out of the doorway.

"Want me to arrest 'im?" Gene asked Susie, following her back down the corridor.

"Nah. He spends a lot of money. He'll be back."

Gene shrugged. "Your call."

"Y'know Gene," Susie wriggled up close to him, stopping him in the corridor. "You've got a lot of credit stackin' up. You 'aven't been 'round in months."

"Yeah. Been busy."

"Come on, Gene. You must have time for a quick one." She reached for his waist.

Gene looked at her. Blond hair and huge tits and round arse. He'd had a shit morning and a blow-job sounded really good. He was tempted. He should leave now.

"I really shouldn't," His resolve was weakening. Why would he do this? He had everything he wanted. He could grab Alex back at the station and they could go back to her place. Quick lunch break. That would be the right thing to do. He grabbed Susie's wrists gently, just as she was working her way down his leg. "Sorry, luv. Work to do." He kissed her on the cheek and left in a hurry.

--

"I sent Chris and a few other detectives over to the convent to serve the warrant and look for the murder weapon." Alex trailed Gene into his office where he quickly shut the door and pulled the blinds.

He was on her an instant later, biting her lip, his hands on her arse. Practically everybody was out and there was no one in the squad room.

"Gene" she pushed him away lightly. "What are you doing? We have cases."

"They're being worked on." He pulled her face to his, claiming her mouth. Why was she resisting? "Let's go back to your place." He kissed her, "Please, Alex."

She looked at him, smirking a little. "Well, if you're going to beg."

--

Alex pushed open the door to her flat, Gene slamming it behind them. Lifting her slightly off the ground he carried her to the bedroom, dropping her unceremoniously on the bed, Alex giggling when he dropped next to her. They tore at each other's clothes, mouths, tongues, hands everywhere until Gene flipped Alex to her back, his arms on either side of her head, propping him up, legs straddling her. He was breathing hard. "Look at you, tiger" Alex purred at him, her hands finding his balls, cock, stroking him hard. He let her work him, easing into it. He was too ready, didn't want to come too quickly. He threw his head back, and she lifted hers, licking his chest, nipping and biting him as her hands continued to coax. Finally he moaned, lips reaching her neck, kissing down to her breasts. As Gene's mouth covered her tit he suddenly imagined his mouth on Susie's as it could have been earlier in the day. He growled and sucked harder, Alex screaming at the sensation. "_Oh god, my god_," she cried and he didn't stop, sucking hard on her other breast in turn. Spreading her legs with his knees he entered her quickly, wanting it fast, hard. She howled and dug her nails into his arse.

After thrusting inside her he slowed, wanting it to last longer, "_Oh, Alex, so good, more._" She met him thrust for thrust. "_Gene, god, uuuunnnnnhhh, ready, close, so close_" she moaned, "_More, please_" her hands tangling in his hair. He pulled out completely and she cried out as his mouth quickly moved between her legs. Licking, sucking, nipping at her until she climaxed, he entered her again, pulling her hips against him, thrusting hard and fast until he exploded inside her, gasping for air.

They lay on the bed, breathing hard, sweat mingling between their two still connected bodies. Alex pulled him closer. "Christ, Gene. I think you left a mark."

He looked down at her breast to see teeth marks. "Oh, sorry." He kissed her forehead. "Problem?"

"No" she breathed. "Just new." After a few minutes they both began to doze. "Gene" Alex shook herself awake. "We have to go back. And I need a shower."

He rolled away from her. "Probably a good idea."

She sat slowly. Taking him by the hand she pulled him up. "Come on, it'll save time."

"I'm good Alex, but I don' know if I'm that good." He followed her.

"Oh, we'll just shower together. It'll be fun."

He stared at her bare arse as she bent over and turned on the water. "But if you keep doin' that, I may be a bit quicker." He moved behind her and put a hand on each cheek.

She stood up, smirking over her shoulder at him. "Maybe later." She kissed him and got in, tugging his hand.

--

It was late afternoon when they returned. They both had wet hair, and Alex imagined it was rather obvious where they'd been. But at least they didn't smell like sex.

"Got it Ma'am" Chris said as they walked in. "The murder weapon. Think so, anyway."

"That's great Chris. Where did you find it?" Alex was impressed. "Under a mattress. Couldn't believe it. We were looking in the headmistress' rooms and found it there."

Alex looked at Gene. "Not bad."

"Thanks." He smirked. "Murdering scum are very predictable." He wandered into his office. Alex followed him in. "Still work to do, and we need to interview that priest when he comes back."

"Will do. Now what are we doing about your armed robbery suspects?"

"Don' know." He sat down frowning.

As if on cue, Viv stormed in. "Bank robbery in progress" he handed Alex a slip and she followed as Gene ran out the doors. "Chris!" He ran behind her.

--

"You check inside" Gene strode over to where uniform had three suspects in custody. Alex could see one was from the day before. That was good. She watched Gene walk towards them, taking over the scene and situation just by being there. She sighed, smiling. Definitely later.

Inside the bank, Alex spotted a group of bank customers leaning on walls, sitting on floors. A uniformed officer was asking them questions.

"I'm Inspector Drake. Were you all present when the robbery took place?" They nodded. "Have they all given statements?"

The officers counted the people in the group, and checked a few pages of his notebook. "Yes, Ma'am."

She took his notes, looking through them. The she went through everyone's name, briefly reviewing their statements with them. After about a half hour, she let them all go.

Moving on to the bank staff, she watched as Chris finished with them, asking a few questions herself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It looked like their gang, and she didn't think it was an inside job.

Through the doors to the bank she saw Gene punch someone in the stomach before pushing him into a squad car. She wondered when Ray would be back to do it instead.

"Excuse me, Inspector?" Her thoughts broken, Alex turned to see one of the bank customers. Jimmy? Jonny? She couldn't remember. "Jeffrey Holt." He stuck out his hand. Yeah, Jeffrey.

She shook it. "Mr. Holt. Something I can do for you?"

--

Gene walked into the bank and saw Alex talking with a tall, dark haired man. He looked like he was trying to flirt with her. "Posh bastard," he mumbled to himself. "Probably owns the bank." He walked to where they were standing.

"Thank you so much, Inspector." He shook Alex's hand, nodding to Gene as he approached, and walked away.

"Who was that poncey bastard?" Gene grumbled.

"One of the bank customers. He was here when the robbery occurred."

"Too bad 'e didn't get shot." Gene looked at Alex. "We done here?"

"I think so. Forensics should have the result on the knife by now. Maybe we can make that arrest too."

He opened the door, letting her go first.

--

Hours later Alex was filling glasses in her flat, Gene leaning against the counter with his arms folded in front of him. "Good call, Gene. The headmistress."

"Eh. Murder's not complicated. Only evidence is." He took his glass, clinking it with Alex's before swallowing a few gulps. He watched her as she prepared dinner, opening cartons, finding forks, moving around the kitchen. He couldn't stop picturing her standing next to that posh bloke from the bank. He was so much more her type.

Sod it, Gene. He tore his eyes away. You're just feeling guilty for considering an afternoon blow-job. She wants you. He downed the rest of his glass, refilling it himself.

After dinner, Alex pulled him to the sofa. He was feeling better, they were both a little drunk.

"Come on Gene, s'posed to be nice to you. You said so." She'd dropped to her knees, and he wrapped his legs around her. They kissed drunkenly.

"Yes, you can be very nice to me Alex. I'd like that." He unbuttoned her shirt clumsily, nipples hard under his touch.

"Mmmm, Gene, I like that." He sat forward, removing her shirt, her bra, leaving her naked.

He cupped her breasts, gently kissing the teeth marks he left earlier, his lips tugging a taut bud. "Yeah, and I like that" he breathed.

She pushed him back, kissing his chest as she unbuttoned it, removing his trousers with some difficulty. Pushing his legs wider, she settled in between them, her mouth kissing the inside of his thigh, biting, sucking it. Groaning as his erection grew full, he watched her tongue lap at his head, licking his length, teasing him. "_Oh god, oh god, more, want it, please_" he begged, looking into her eyes as she covered him with her mouth, swallowing his length. How could she know? He wanted to watch, "_Come on Alex, more, oh don't stop._" She worked slowly, her hands on either side of him propping her up. She sucked him hard and as he thrust into her mouth she pulled him in further, groaning.

She stopped, kissing up his chest as he begged her "_Oh god Alex, don't stop, want it_." "_I know, I will, want you, please Gene._ " She stood and peeled off her jeans, standing before Gene, wet, slick. She kneeled back on the floor, his fingers teasing as he worked her quickly to climax, writhing as he worked her. His hands tangled in her hair as he guided her mouth willingly over his cock and he watched as she took him, groaning, encouraging, sucking harder as his hips moved towards her. Watching her, "S_o good, so good Alex_" he came into her mouth, Alex sucking each thrust, moaning with pleasure.


	23. You Only Hurt

**I could not have done this without my editor - above and beyond. She wrote the best bit**

--

Alex woke to the sensation of nibbling at her ear.

Gene was nuzzling, nibbling, tickling her with his tongue. She had her back to him, and as she tilted her head to allow him more access he moved slowly, teasingly down her neck. His fingers traced the skin of her arm, his mouth following kissing her, biting gently.  
She reached behind her, hand grazing down his arse. He stopped her, putting her hand back in front of her. "Just lie still." His voice was husky with sleep and desire, and something else she couldn't pin down, but she did as she was told as he moved down her body. Alex sighed, more relaxed with every kiss, every flick of his tongue. Rolling her gently to her stomach, he kissed her shoulder, her back, hands leading, following, gently squeezing where she most wanted his touch. "Gene, it feels so good." He kept kissing her, moving slowly, stopping to suck the tender flesh at the spot just below her cheek, at the top of her leg. As he sucked harder, she moaned, raising her hips slightly off the bed.

Reaching her toes, he started again. "Roll over." He kissed her knees, ran his tongue across her thighs. She felt every nerve ending in her body. His mouth grazed her belly, the soft skin on the underside of her breast. He lingered there, his mouth, teeth, pulling flesh until Alex begged for more, writhing underneath him. "Gene, my god, what are you doing to me?" He chuckled low in his throat in between kisses.

Alex was savoring the lingering memory of his mouth on her skin when his lips finally claimed hers, parting when she offered her tongue. Teasing, tangling, playing together, they kissed without urgency.

"Good?" he asked, whispering in her ear as he kissed her again, her neck, her shoulder, tongue rolling over one pointed nipple as he made his way between her legs.

"So good, Gene, don't stop" she tangled her hands into his hair as he found her clit, tongue gently exploring, teasing. Alex gasped as he drove her further, her hips moving into him, working their rhythm until she couldn't stop and she climaxed, begging for him to be inside her.

He entered her quickly, as the aftershocks of her own orgasm echoed through her body. She tilted her hips, welcoming him, her legs wrapping around his, pulling him closer, deeper as he gently rocked against her. "Yeah, oh yeah, oh Alex." She felt sweat break out on his back, saw it on his forehead as he began to lose control. "Gene, don't stop, want it, don't hold back. Please, come." She urged him, her back arching up as he pushed himself off the bed "I want you." Thrusting erratic, he pumped harder, groaning as she felt him swell and spill into her.

Gene moved slowly back to the bed, tucking his head under her chin, against her shoulder, her arm around him. He slid his arm around her waist and fell back to sleep.

Alex lay awake a while. Gene had been many things as a lover over the past  
three months. Sexy, attentive, eager, drunk, sloppy, sometimes an animal, but he'd never been this. Gentle? Tender? Her skin still hummed from his touch. She pulled him tighter and followed him to sleep.

--

Over the next few days they finished up working on their armed robbery cases. They still didn't have the ringleader, but on top of the three they'd apprehended at the bank, they managed to dig up four more of their accomplices and Gene seemed happy with that. It did seem that none of them knew who had been calling the shots because they seemed to shop who they did know readily enough. And the robberies did seem to have stopped, or at least slowed down.

Alex had to admit, she missed Ray. He could be a pain in her arse sometimes, but they'd been very busy, and she'd have welcomed the extra experienced help.

"He'll be back soon, Ma'am," Shaz had said that morning. "'E told Chris 'is nurse had been over every day, and he could almost walk again."

"I'll bet" Alex answered with a smirk, looking back down at her file. Alex couldn't remember ever seeing Ray with the same bird twice. "Must be love," she mumbled to herself.

"Where are my car keys?" Gene burst through the doors to CID. "Apparently some art dealer had his warehouse broken into this morning. Thinks 'es lost a fortune." He picked his keys up off his desk, turning on his heel. "Come on Drake. Christopher!" They followed him out.

--

Gene squealed through the streets, pulling up in front of a block of small connected warehouses. They pushed through an open door into a large storage space where three people were standing around. One approached as soon as he noticed Gene.

"Oh, bugger." It was that prat from the bank.

"Inspector Drake!" He went straight for Alex.

"Oh. Hello. Mr…?"

"Jeffrey. Jeffrey Holt."

"That's right. Did you report the break-in?" Alex asked.

"Yes. It's my warehouse." Of course, Gene followed as Holt led them to the back of the room. Gene looked around. It wasn't big, and there were stacks of paintings leaning against most of the walls. Some of them were covered, some weren't. They all looked like shit to him.

"So, the, uh, art. It's kept locked up here?" He asked.

"Yes. I own a gallery in the West End. I keep overflow here as it's a much cheaper location. I've been here about five years, but never had any trouble. We had a state of the art alarm system." He pointed to where a square of metal had been cut out of the back wall.

"Looks like it could use a little updating," Gene flashed a humorless smile. "Insured?"

"Yes. Of course."

"So, they cut out the chunk of wall, disabling the alarm system," Alex was examining the back wall. "Where does this lead?" she asked.

"Out into a bigger space," he went to open the door.

Alex stopped him. "Don't touch it, please. Or anything. We need to have forensics come in and dust for fingerprints. I know you may have moved things around while looking, but please try not to touch anything else until they're finished." Alex reached a hand out to move him away from the door. Gene scowled when Holt didn't actually move until Alex touched him.

"Is that a Basquiat?" She asked him as they walked through the room.

"Yes, it is. Do you know him? I just picked that up from New York a few weeks ago. He's supposed to be up and coming."

"Yes. I've seen a few pieces. Hang on to them. They're going to be worth something."

"Maybe." He shrugged. They chatted about art briefly, Holt inviting her to his gallery for an upcoming show. Gene frowned through the conversation.

"That sounds lovely. I'd love to see it." She walked him to the door, the forensics team arriving as she herded Holt and his two employees out.

"You should stay here, Mr. Holt. Once they are done you will need to make a detailed list of everything you think is missing, then come to the station and file a report. In the meantime, you should make arrangements for other storage of your materials." Alex outlined some of the other particulars about the investigation that he should be prepared for. She joined the boys in the car and they drove off.

--

Gene was surly on the drive back and when Jeffrey Holt arrived two hours later to file his report, he'd shut his door. Alex ignored it. God only knew what caused it and he'd come out of it on his own. If he wanted to talk about it later, he knew she'd be willing.

Alex was clearing some papers off her desk, handing them to Shaz for filing when Holt arrived.

"Afternoon, Inspector" He approached her desk. "They told me at the front desk I should come in here to file the report on my missing art."

"Oh, certainly," She indicated a chair for him to sit down in. He had Polaroid photos of everything he'd collected, so it had been easy to identify what was missing. He brought the photos, along with a list of names and artists. Alex took care of the paperwork detail, giving him a copy for his records.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Alex was walking him to the desk.

"No, go ahead."

"Would you like to have a drink with me?"

Alex had expected a question about the case. "Oh. Um. Thank you." She smiled.  
"I really can't. I am involved with someone. But thank you."

"Ah well. Can't blame me for trying." He smiled back. "You will still come to the gallery?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely. I haven't been in a while." She stuttered a little. "To any galleries. I'm looking forward to it." She shook his offered hand and he left.

Alex walked to the ladies room before returning to her desk. She'd felt herself flush a bit when Jeffrey had asked her out, and splashed some water lightly on her face, careful not to smudge her makeup.

--

Gene hadn't got over his sour mood by the time they arrived at Luigi's that evening. There was a rumour that Ray would be joining them, anticipating his return to work the next day, and Alex did want to say hello.

"What's the matter with you today?" she asked Gene as they sat at the bar.

"Luigi. Beer." He gulped the quickly appearing pint. "Nothin'"

She shrugged. Fine, I'll pretend you're not angry. "A proper heist this afternoon. Do you get much art theft around here?"

"Too lowbrow around 'ere for art thieves, usually." He took the menus Luigi handed him.

"Well, I was surprised. But I guess it makes sense to keep the warehouse facilities in this area. At least until there's more rebuilding."

"I s'pose. We'll have to hand it over if it looks like there's an international angle." He offered.

"Seems unlikely," she sipped the white wine Luigi had set in front of her.  
"International thieves would go for something more well known. These are unknown artists. Probably someone local hoping he can fence it for a few quid."

"You knew them." He looked at her.

"I do know a little about art." She got a little defensive.

"I'm sure you do. More 'n me, anyway." He sniffed, swallowing the rest of his beer and setting the empty glass on the bar. He signaled Luigi for a refill.

Ray's arrival interrupted their increasingly miserable conversation. Thankfully, Alex thought to herself.

Cheers from the CID staff filled the room as Ray limped to the far wall, propped up by his green-eyed nurse. Alex smiled. The day Ray settled down…

Avoiding Gene's sour mood for the rest of the evening, she chatted with Shaz, and even gave Ray a welcome back hug. Feeling tired, she let Gene know she was heading up early.

"I'll come with you." He grabbed his coat and followed.

--

"So I heard that poncey art dealer asked you on a date" Gene grumbled as they walked up the steps.

"What? Oh, yeah. Is that what you're in a mood over?" He had to be kidding.

He sniffed, not answering.

"You have to be joking Gene. I have you. Why would I be going on a date?" She was vaguely irritated by the thought.

"Well 'e's a lot more your type. Paid fer 'is education. "

"What the hell does that mean?" She hated it when he did this. "Yes, I went to private school. Why are you so bothered by that? After all this time Gene. Really, sometimes I do not understand you."

"Well you're goin' to 'is bloody art museum, aren't you? Must 'ave a lot in common."

"It's a gallery Gene, and I like art. Is that a crime? I can't like you and like art?"

If the look he gave her was any indication, the answer was no.

"Why don't you come with me? You might enjoy it. You might even learn something." She'd moved into the bedroom, changing into her pyjamas.

He gave a short laugh. "Don't kid yerself, love. There's nothing I could learn by going to a bloody gallery to look at some fairy's paint splatter and listen to a bunch of stuck up ponces with their cut glass accents talk about it all night!"

"Augh! You are impossible!" She stomped back into the living room.

"If you want that, Alex, why are you with me? I'll never be like your lot." He looked angry and frustrated.

"My lot? What are you talking about, Gene? Are you worried you'd come across as a thick Northern copper? You could hold your own at any social event, and you know it. I'm sure they wouldn't make you use the tradesman's entrance." She smiled, trying to lighten the tone.

It didn't work. "Don't worry. If you'd rather spend time with the silver-spoon brigade, that's fine by me."

The vehemence of his tone startled her.

"Well obviously if I wanted that Gene, I wouldn't be with you, would I!" She was getting angrier. "If this is such a big problem for you, what are you doing with me? 'Shagging the posh bird?' Is that all this is? It's OK if all I want to do is spend time with your cock in my mouth, but heaven forbid I actually have any interests of my own!"

He laughed, grimly.

"Yeah, well. I'm not the first 'bit o' rough' to shag a posh bird, and I won't be the last. I've met your sort before. I'm betting you dropped your knickers for the first bloke you met who dropped 'is aitches. Posh, privileged and gagging for it. And you loved it when I used the tradesman's entrance."

She stared at him, unbelieving. He'd gone too far.

"Just let me know when you've got me out of your system, eh?" He sounded bitter and tired.

She slapped him. "You bastard." She screamed it. "Fine! It can't be bloody soon enough!"

She walked into the bedroom, regretting what she'd said instantly. She walked back out when she heard the door slam.

"Fuck" she said aloud, staring at the door. He'll come back later.

--

Alex woke several times in the night to find Gene still missing. Finally at 4:30 am, she felt him crash to the bed next to her. He stank of whiskey. She sniffed him. Nothing else, thankfully. She rolled away and went back to sleep.

Alex had been at work for an hour when Gene pushed through the doors, growling a hello to the room. She had no idea where he'd been all night and didn't care to ask. He couldn't have been at Luigi's until 4:30 am. She pushed on with her work, not glancing in his direction. She wasn't backing down this time. He owed her an apology.

When flowers arrived on her desk half hour later, she was sure they'd be from him. But the expression on his face when she finally looked in his direction suggested otherwise. She opened the card.

Alex,

Thanks for your help. Here are two tickets to the  
next opening, Friday night. Look forward to seeing you.  
Regards,

Jeffrey.

"Well, that's nice, anyway" she said to herself. It was Wednesday, by tomorrow Gene would surely have calmed down, and she could talk him into going with her.

Gene didn't speak to her the rest of the day. Except about work, and then only in clipped sentences, one word answers. Damn male pride, she mumbled to herself more than once.

--

She went home when they all went to Luigi's after work. She wasn't going to apologize, but she could give him room, if that's what he needed. But when she woke at 7 am for work, Gene hadn't come in. She looked around her flat. He hadn't even been there. Well, this wasn't a good sign.

Leaving her flat, she noticed the Quattro parked on the street, an unconscious Gene in the front seat. He slept in the car? What the bloody hell was wrong with this man. She felt the bonnet. Still warm. She left him there and went to the station, angry. But the seeds of worry had taken root in her gut.

--

Gene arrived two hours after Alex, showered and in a fresh suit, she noticed. Are we back to that again? Christ. He can just take his bloody clothes and leave. She'd even pack them for him. She still stung from their argument.

"Excuse me, Ma'am" Chris stood up behind his desk. "Just took a call. Pub owner found a dead body in her kitchen when she opened up this morning."

"OK. Let's go, then." She stood. Should she get Gene? They hadn't spoken in two days, but they still had to work together.

She was spared the decision when Gene walked out of his office. "Somethin' doin', Chris?"

"Dead body, Guv."

They followed him out the door, Ray limping behind them. "Where are we goin', then?"

Chris stuttered. "The Red Lion Pub." Ray looked at him, rolling his eyes.  
Gene stopped, turning and looking at Ray and Chris. "Where?"

"The Red Lion, Guv. Dead body" he said weakly.

"Bloody great." He turned and stormed out the door.

--

No one spoke on the short drive, and Alex had to wonder what was wrong with the Red Lion. On arriving they were met by an attractive black woman, late thirties to early forties, Alex guessed. Alex had been first out of the car.

"Inspector Drake," She stuck out her hand.

"Sheila Gaines." She shook it, leading Alex into the pub.

"Are you the owner?" Alex asked her.

"Yes. I am." She indicated Alex to follow. '"I came about a half hour ago to open up, and I found Joey in the kitchen. He was dead."

Alex looked around. It was a nice traditional pub, much more like the place she'd have expected Gene and his crew to spend time in than Luigi's. Alex continued to ask her questions as Chris and Ray went to check out the body. Where the hell was Gene?

"Hello Sheila." Alex started as Gene stepped up behind her. He knew her?

"Gene? What are you…? Oh. Right, I just didn't think. Of course." Alex thought the woman looked a bit more shocked to see Gene than she had to find a dead body in her restaurant.

"Yeah, well." He didn't look at either of them. "Here I am."

"What's it been, a year?" she asked.

"Maybe more," he finally looked at her. "You OK?"

"Have you had trouble here before?" Alex asked her. How else could she know  
Gene?

"What? Oh, no. First time." She looked at Gene. Alex thought he looked pained.

"Chris and Ray in the kitchen?" he finally asked.

"Yeah. Yes." Sheila started to lead the way.

"S'OK. I know they way." He walked away from them.

Alex's curiosity got the best of her. "How do you know DCI Hunt?"

Sheila was staring at Gene's back. "Old flame."


	24. Wrong Decisions

_**OK. Maybe a little smut. **_

--

Gene looked around the kitchen. It had been more than a year since he'd been here. It hadn't lasted long, he and Sheila. The team had been drinking here for months, then one night he found himself in her flat upstairs, drunk, naked, and spent after hours of shagging. He'd needed it, too, at the time. He could handle the great sex, but it was too soon after his divorce, after coming to London, and he wasn't ready to need another person. Or for anyone to need him and she had made it clear after two weeks that she wanted more. After three weeks he crept out of Sheila's bed in the middle of the night and never came back. He'd felt like a dickhead for about a day, but he got over it. He'd thought he got over it. Suddenly he felt like a dickhead again.

Chris and Ray were kneeling over a body about 2 metres away. "Poor bastard," Gene said. "What's it look like?"

Chris looked up. "Robbery, Guv." He pointed to the body. "Looks like 'e was stabbed with this knife" He pointed to a very large knife on the floor. "Probably came in to rob the place and was surprised to find Joey here."

"Safe's busted open, too." Ray had moved to the back of the kitchen, where the office was. "Look here." He pointed to where the door had been pried off its hinges.

--

Old flame? Alex staggered after Sheila as she walked into the kitchen. What on earth? Were there women everywhere? A trail of heartbreak left in Gene Hunt's wake? She couldn't be one of them, but somehow knew she already was.

"How much money was in the safe?" Gene asked as the two women entered.

"Not much, I'd made a deposit yesterday, so just a bit of cash from last night." She walked over to the doorway where Gene was standing.

Alex watched Gene as Sheila put her hand on his arm, swaying a little from the shock. He held her up, and she leaned into him. Alex had to turn away.

She couldn't go through this. He hadn't said anything to her since their argument. She'd bit her lip to keep from crying more times than she could count, still unable to believe the things he'd said to her. How he'd accused her. She bit her lip again, and stepped towards them.

"Ms. Gaines. I do need to get a statement from you. You were the first one here?" Sheila nodded.

"It can wait, Drake." Gene stopped her.

"Really, Gene, it shouldn't." Alex was insistent in defiance of his glare.

"It's alright," Sheila offered. "Let's go sit out there." She indicated towards the restaurant. Alex nodded and followed her.

It was pretty straightforward, and Alex finished her questions quickly, moving outside to wait at the Quattro. Had he been a bastard to her too? She didn't seem angry, but, Alex imagined, a lot can be forgiven in a year.

--

Gene slammed his door and sat at his desk, face in his hands, pulling through his hair. Within a minute he was up and out the doors again, not a word to anyone.

Sensing her opportunity, Alex cornered Chris in the records room.

"Chris, what can you tell me about The Red Lion?" She leaned against the makeshift desk.

He looked at her nervously. "What d'you mean?" His eyes darted back and forth from Alex to the file in his hands.

"You knew her. You all did. You used to drink there?" It was the only possible explanation.

"Well, um, yeah. When we first came down here from up north. It was our pub, CID pub. Sheila 'n the Guv, they, uh, hit it off right away. Eventually, well, one thing led to another." He shrugged. "Then, just as quick, 'e stopped goin' there. Started goin' to Luigi's instead. So we followed. It's closer. No one minded too much."

"She seemed like a nice woman." Alex prompted.

"Oh, yeah, she's great. But, the Guv, well." He stopped.

"It's OK." Alex gave him a sad smile. "I know." She looked away, and Chris scrambled out.

--

He sat at Luigi's bar, glass of whiskey in front of him, drinking from the bottle.

Since the first day with Alex he'd waited for it to blow up. For the axe to fall. Now he'd picked up the bloody axe and hit himself over the head with it. He knew she didn't think of him that way, that she'd never had a problem with their differences. He knew he'd crossed the line, only he didn't know how to take it back. How to apologize. 'I'm sorry' didn't seem like enough. Maybe 'I'm sorry I'm a dickhead' would work. After not showing up for two nights he'd be lucky if she let him in to get his clothes. He'd only gone home, to his own flat. But both nights he couldn't stand it and tried to go back. He'd just never worked out how.

And now Sheila. He wasn't expecting to see her again, and it couldn't come at a worse time. He hadn't missed her, but seeing her definitely stirred him up. He definitely hadn't been ready for her then, but he was ready now. Ready for something.

He emptied the bottle. Well, time to go upstairs, take your medicine, Gene.

--

Alex had gone to her flat, thrown her jacket on the couch and was putting Gene's clothes into a bag. He hadn't said a civil word to her in two days and she wasn't going to stand for any more. He needed to sort himself out before she could give him any more of herself. If she had to she'd put in for a transfer.

She was walking past the door when she heard the key scraping the lock. Grabbing the handle, she pulled it open.

"What are you doing here?" she spat at him.

He was too drunk to react, so he just stared at her. It was hopeless.

"Enough, Gene. I've had enough." She threw his clothes at him. "You cannot do this to me. Treat me like I don't care about you, like I haven't any feelings." She looked at him, staring dumbly at her. "Are you _drunk_?"

He nodded. "Possibly."

She slammed the door in his face, tears streaming down hers.

Alex threw herself onto her bed and curled into a ball, sobbing for hours.

--

"Shaz, I'm not feeling well" Alex called in the next morning. "I'm going to take the day off and stay in bed."

She'd said she'd pass on the information, and obviously had when not ten minutes later the phone rang back.

"Get your bum in here, Bollyknickers. Criminals don't call in sick and neither do you." And he hung up.

She took her time getting dressed. Her eyes were red from crying all night, and she wasn't ready for the stares. She doubted anyone knew what was going on. Shaz maybe. She didn't want to deal with any of it. Besides, she thought. There was a gallery opening to go to tonight. She'd put a brave face on and try not to think about Gene. Just relax for an evening. She could go back to being miserable tomorrow.

--

Gene was in the corridor when Alex finally made her way into the station. "You've got a bloody job to do, Drake," he snarled as she walked past him. He followed her in, looking down with a scowl as she sat at her desk. She was dressed up, he noticed, and not for work. "My office."

She shook her head and got up, following him.

"Yes?" She stood, arms crossed, haughty as could be.

He pouted, leaning on his desk. "I was thinking, we should talk. Tonight?"

"I'm busy tonight Gene. Spending time with _'my lot.'_ Or don't you remember." She practically spat at him.

His head jerked back.

"Is that it?" His chin dipped in a nod, and she spun around and left as he stared at the floor.

--

By the end of the day, the entire team had picked up on the tension between Gene and Alex. Shaz kept offering to get tea for Alex, and Chris bounced around like a snooker ball trying to stay out of the way. Ray sat at his desk and smoked, reading old case files, generally avoiding all conversation. As soon as 6:00 hit they scattered.

Alex got up to leave, and Gene watched her through his office window. Finally alone, he poured a drink, but instead of bringing the glass to his mouth he put his face into his hands, elbows resting on the desk.

The ringing phone stopped him from wallowing completely in self-pity.

"Hunt." He growled.

"Gene?" It was a woman.

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"Gene. It's Sheila." Shit. "I shouldn't ask. But I'm nervous. Scared since yesterday. Could you come round?" He rubbed his forehead. He should say no. "OK. I'll be there in a bit." He hung up the phone.

--

Alex took a taxi to the West End. She didn't think she'd be staying long, but when she stepped into the lively street her mood lifted instantly. The West End 1982. She could enjoy this.

She walked around a bit before heading to the gallery, it was the same and different and she smiled at how everything she recognized made her feel not quite so lost. By the time she did reach the gallery she was laughing and happy and looking forward to a fun evening.

The gallery was crowded and Alex waded through looking at the installation of graffiti art from New York. It looked so cute to her, but she imagined it must have seemed edgy to everyone else. It made her laugh.

"Alex!" Jeffrey called her from across the wide room.

"Hello," she took his offered hand.

Lifting two glasses of wine off of a passing tray, he looked over her shoulder. "No date? Did I send you two tickets?"

"Yes, thank you, you did. Slight change in status since last week, though, so I came on my own." She smiled at him. He was quite handsome, dark hair and eyes. Taller than Gene.

"Wonderful," his eyes flashed at her.

--

Sheila opened the door to her flat allowing Gene into the kitchen. It looked the same as it had a year ago.

"Thank you. I really didn't know who to call. I hoped you'd come." He followed her through the room. "D'you fancy a pint?"

"Ok," he shrugged.

He shouldn't be here, he knew, but Alex was out and not coming back. He didn't know if she'd ever let him back into her flat again. Sheila walked into the living room, and he followed, staring at her arse. He'd always loved her arse.

"You won't be in any danger Sheila," he said, sitting down next to her on the sofa. "It really does look like a random robbery. Poor bastard Joey just walked into it. He probably even tried to stop him." He shook his head.

"I know. I just can't help feeling a bit frightened. Nothin' like this has ever happened to me before." She dug herself into the sofa cushions.

He had to stop himself from putting his hand on her knee.

They chatted for a while, Sheila doing most of the talking, but after a second pint Gene started to feel comfortable and they passed most of the evening pleasantly.

"I really should leave." He got up suddenly. He'd been thinking about her naked for the past twenty minutes.

"Gene," she grabbed his hand, looking up at him from the sofa. "Stay. Please."

--

Jeffrey had dragged Alex around the entire night, introducing her to people explaining where he had picked up some of his pieces, handing her glasses of wine. Buy the end of the evening she was more than a little drunk, giggly and hanging on his arm. She'd been having a wonderful time. Everyone was happy, laughing, talking. With Gene she'd be lucky if he responded to her with anything other than a grunt and a scowl. This was much more fun than having to unravel the mystery that was Gene Hunt just to do something as simple as have dinner.

"Alex," he was a little drunk as well. "Want to get something to eat?"

"OK" she threw an arm around his neck, and he pulled her close, hands on her waist. "How 'bout your place."

He froze and looked into her eyes. "OK."

--

"Sheila, I can't." She'd stood up, putting her hands on his chest. He took her hands in his. "I shouldn't."

"Is there someone?" She asked quietly.

Yes. No. "I don't know." He didn't know.

"Gene." She was too close. He should leave. He kissed her instead. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he slid them down to her narrow waist, over her hips. He pulled her closer. Pulling her against him, he couldn't ignore his desire. He wanted her.

"I won't stay the night," he mumbled, kissing her neck, her ear.

"I know. You never did." She led him to the bedroom and for the first time in a long time, if just for a few hours, Gene didn't think about Alex at all.

--

Jeffrey pulled Alex into his flat, stumbling over each other, fumbling at each other's clothes. He pulled her into his bedroom and they flopped on the bed, still in their underwear. Kissing her, he covered her mouth with his, sucking at her lips.

Oh my God, she thought. Is he serious? She pushed him up, trying to bite a lip. Top or bottom, she'd take either. He went back to sucking.

OK. She reached for his boxers, sliding her hands inside them. She stifled a disappointed moan. Well, they can't all be Gene. She slid his shorts off as he fumbled for her bra, one hand awkwardly massaging an exposed breast.

Time to take the lead here, Alex. She rolled him over, kissing his neck, down his bare chest. He was rather muscular for a skinny bloke, she thought. Not bad.

"Alex, ooh." He moaned a little and made odd animal noises as she moved down his body. I am not giving this bloke a blow job, she thought to herself.

He rolled from under her, reaching for a drawer by the bed. "Alex, here," he threw her a few condoms. More than one is a little ambitious, she thought to herself, sizing him up. Alex put the condom on him, and Jeffrey sat up, pushing her over onto her back. He entered her quickly and started thrusting, short, erratic, and she tried to slow him down into a rhythm.

She needn't have bothered. He came rather quickly, making noises like a donkey, and Alex decided at that point to just write the evening off. Maybe he'd had too much to drink. She pushed him off her, and he fell asleep within minutes.

Alex got up gathered her clothes and quietly called a taxi, wondering if that even counted as sex. She shook her head as she dressed. What are you doing, Alex?

--

They undressed quickly, Gene reclaiming her mouth as he drove her to the bed. "_Missed you, Gene_," she cooed at him as he covered her breasts with his mouth. She had amazing tits and he didn't want to leave them. Licking and nibbling them, he slid his fingers between her legs, thrusting them inside her as she moaned beneath him. She reached for his cock and he was straining, desperate to be inside her. Resting his forehead on her stomach as she worked him, pulling him closer, Gene moaned encouragement. "_Sheila, I want you, now._" She reached to her side table and returned with a condom. Slipping it over Gene, she guided him quickly inside her. Kissing, biting, scratching they thrust together, moving closer, both moaning, calling each other until they came, Gene first, Sheila following, nails digging into his back. They fell asleep, arms and legs tangled together, both satisfied.

Waking later on, they made love again. And when Sheila kissed him, said good night and climbed off, rolling to the other side of the bed, he knew it was time to leave.

Lying with his hands behind his head, he waited until she was asleep again, listening to her breathing. When it was slow and steady he swung his feet over the bed, reaching for his trousers, shirt. Binning two condom wrappers, he dressed silently, wondering what Alex was doing. Was she home yet?

He briefly wondered if he should park the Quattro by her flat, wait for her. That was probably not the best idea he'd ever had. He left quietly, driving home to his empty flat.


	25. Finding It

**_Thanks as always for the lovely comments!!  
_**

--

Alex woke Saturday morning with a slight hangover. Sitting up, she stared at the empty space in her bed where Gene should have been. "Bastard" she said aloud, her eyes tearing as she kicked her feet over the edge of the bed.

She made herself coffee and sat on the sofa, hoping to spend the day miserable and staring at the worst of what television had to offer. Maybe she'd get drunk by herself later and cry. After everything, all the time they'd spent together, everything they'd done, how could he think she didn't love him?

She lay awake on the sofa most of the day trying not to think about Gene. The gallery had been fun. Yes. You could go out, see things. Not be completely lost. Jeffrey had been a fun date, if a less than exciting shag. Maybe he was just too drunk. Or she was (but she doubted that). Go out Alex, if you're going to be stuck here, make the most of it.

Except that's what she'd imagined she'd been doing. Making the most of it. With Gene. She wasn't sure she could do it without him.

The phone rang and she picked it up. It was Jeffrey wanting to have dinner on Sunday evening. She said yes. Why not? She didn't have to sleep with him.

--

Gene looked out his office door at Alex, sitting at her desk on Monday morning, wondering what she'd been up to. He watched her take phone calls, sort papers. She seemed happy enough. Maybe she'd already moved on. He wanted to break something. He looked up as Chris stuck his head into the office.

"Drug deal goin' on now at the docks, Guv."

Good! Maybe he could hit someone. That always helped. "Let's go!" He ran after Chris. "Ray! Drake! Move it" They followed him out.

He watched Alex out of the corner of his eye while driving, carefully swerving out of the way of two delivery trucks and several pedestrians on the way there. Close up, she didn't look as happy as she had before. Her eyes were red and she was hunched over. She wasn't getting at his driving. He cursed under his breath. He couldn't make this better.

They pulled up to the drug deal in progress, Ray running straight in, slamming one of the dealers against the car. Alex caught one running away and Gene nabbed a third trying to get into a car. He dragged him out by his hair, slamming his face against the door. It made him feel a little better.

--

Three days later Gene watched Alex leave work at 6:00. He'd found out from Shaz that she had a date with that art gallery bloke. Guess she had moved on. Not that he could say anything. He hadn't heard from Sheila, and he didn't want to. It had been great, but it really had just put an end to it. Maybe in another time it would have worked, but he wasn't going back there again. You never do go backwards, do you? He needed Alex back before she got too far away. Before she was going backwards.

He followed the team to Luigi's and parked at the bar, thinking if he could get drunk enough the images of Alex doing things to that arsehole that she used to do to him wouldn't fill his head. He couldn't get drunk enough and half hour later he found himself knocking on a familiar door.

"Gene!" Susie opened the door wide.

"How's my credit?"

"You've got plenty, love. What'd you have in mind?"

He looked her up and down. "You."

She smiled big. "It'll be my pleasure." She kissed him on the mouth and led him down the corridor to her room.

Susie locked the door and Gene removed his jacket, boots, unfastened his trousers. Susie came over to help, and he let her. She unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed her, hands on her almost bare tits. Pulling down his trousers she licked down his cock, kissing it hard. She giggled as he pushed her onto the bed, and she reached into the basket of condoms next to it. "What do you want Gene," she whispered into his ear, her hands moving expertly over him. "Fuck me" he kissed her neck, covered her huge tit with his mouth, biting her nipple. "_Gene, unh_" "_Don't talk_" he growled.

He thought about Alex as his mouth ravaged Susie, biting her, kissing her, wanting her. He put his mouth between her legs. Searching for her heat he teased her, wanting her to come. Working at it, he drove her to climax, moaning, without words. "_Condom_" he growled again. Panting, Susie slipped the condom over him and he thrust inside her, hard, frantic, desperate. He pumped and pumped, pushing deep inside her. Groaning and panting he pulled her legs around him, closing his eyes, thinking of Alex as he came.

Gene lay on the bed, eyes closed. He felt Susie roll to her side next to him. "Who is she, Gene?"

"Wot?

"I've shagged you before, Gene. You're missing someone," she laughed. "Why are you here instead?"

"No one. Doesn't matter." He sat up and reached for his trousers, pulling a fag out of the pocket. Susie lit it for him. "Too late anyway." He stared at the ceiling, smoking.

He could sense she was looking at him, but the last thing he wanted to do was talk about Alex with a prozzie. Even one he liked.

"You sticking around?" She asked him. "Want some more?"

He nodded. "Fer a bit."

She placed a wet kiss on his chest. "OK. I'll be back later." He watched her arse wiggle as she left, shutting the door behind her.

--

Alex staggered out of Jeffrey's apartment, getting into the waiting taxi. "Good God," she said aloud, slamming the door behind her. She gave the address to the driver and sat back, closing her eyes. "That's it. He must be gay." Loneliness and self abuse had driven her back to his flat, even after Sunday night's dreadful attempt at a shag. That night, they had had a lovely dinner, he was excellent conversation, and she'd let the memory of the first dreadful experience fade. The second time was no better, and no matter how much Alex tried, he couldn't seem to put his hands in the right places. And he kissed like a vacuum cleaner. Tonight, she'd tried again just to give him an honest chance. Spending time with anyone, doing anything, meant she wasn't thinking about Gene, wasn't missing him. And she did actually enjoy Jeffrey's company, but tonight was the worst of the three attempts at erasing the memory. It wasn't even upsetting, she thought to herself. It was just shockingly bad.

Alex walked the stairs to her flat, letting herself in. She looked around. How would she get through this? She knew that if he said anything, even tried to talk to her she'd have him back. She wanted him back. But he had to apologize. What he'd said had hurt her.

--

Gene sat in Susie's room, smoking another cigarette, waiting for her to return. If Alex would just look at him he could do it. But she felt so far away already.

Susie let herself back into the room. "Ready?" she asked, crawling over Gene as he leaned his back against the bed. He nodded, closing his eyes as her tongue stroked up the shaft of his cock. He swelled, her skilled mouth working him over. "_Oooh that's good_," he moaned, thinking of Alex. "_More._" He thought about Alex, the hungry look in her eyes when her lips wrapped around his cock, and thrust deeper into Susie's mouth as she sucked and teased him. "_Harder_" he was close, wanted to come, wanted Alex, her name on his lips as he climaxed, holding Susie's head firmly over him.

--

Work became torture. Over the next few weeks they barely spoke. Gene attempted to renew their verbal sparring, thinking that would help them both, but Alex never bit. She talked to him when she had to, even seeking out his opinion on cases, but she was never friendly, never stayed an extra minute. She did argue with him, and wouldn't budge when she knew she was right, but he saw anger every time he looked at her. He didn't feel guilt about things, and he didn't like feeling guilty.

Eventually, it got the better of him and he started taking it out on the team. Always in a bad mood, snapping at Shaz and Chris. Alex noticed he started disappearing during the day for an hour, sometimes more. Not every day, but enough for her curiosity to get the better of her.

One day, she followed him. Sneaked out into a squad car and waited for him to leave. She needed to know what he was doing. When Gene pulled up in front a familiar building she cursed her curiosity. He'd been seeing a prostitute. Serves you right Alex. She drove back to the station, feeling hopeless.

--

"Guv!" Ray dropped his phone in its cradle. "Got a lead on the leader of that armed robbery gang from a few weeks back. Arms deal going down at a house in Southwark."

"Shit. That's residential." Gene stood up. "When's it supposed to 'appen?"

"Tomorrow night." He handed him the address.

"Ray, set up a stakeout. Make sure you get armed backup. Drake, check out the surrounding neighbourhood. Make sure neighbourhood residents won't be in danger. Chris, work with Ray on the armed backup. I want this bastard."

Everyone started moving, Alex grateful for something to do. When the stakeout assignments came later, her stomach tightened. She was with Gene.

--

They sat together in the Quattro for an hour, silent, neither one looking at the other.

"Why am I here Gene? You couldn't have Ray? Or Chris? We can barely speak to each other. Do you really think we should be on a stakeout together?" She slammed her head against the seat with a frustrated growl.

"If I had Chris in 'ere I'd bloody suffocate. And you 'n Chris together'd get yerselves shot. No. This is the best way." You won't let me get near you otherwise and I miss the way you smell. He searched his pockets for a fag.

"Oh God." Alex rolled down a window. "Now I can't breathe." But it was driving her crazy. His smell, even the fags. They hadn't been this close in weeks. She wanted to crawl in his lap. Feel his breath on her neck, on her face. She closed her eyes, soaking him in.

More silence. Gene smoked his cigarette. "How's your boyfriend."

"What? I don't have a boyfriend." She put her head back. Why wouldn't he just shut up?

"You're shagging that gallery ponce."

"You're shagging a prostitute! _A hooker!_" She scoffed at him. "And I am not 'shagging that gallery ponce'."

He didn't know she knew. "You threw me out! And I am not shagging a prozzie. Not really." He lost steam at the end, not remembering if blow-jobs counted. Probably. He shifted uncomfortably blowing smoke out the window.

"_I threw you out?!"_ She slammed her hands against the dashboard. "You called me a slut, Gene! Over nothing. Over your fucking insecurities! How bloody dare you suggest this was my fault. How dare you." She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face.

He hadn't expected that and he froze, looking directly at her for the first time.

"Alex, I…"

Ray's voice crackled out of the radio. "They're moving, Guv, everybody's moving!"

In an instant Alex and Gene were out of the car, running towards the house. Gunfire erupted from one window and they each flew in opposite directions, Gene landing behind a row of bins, Alex taking cover behind a lorry parked in the drive.

She looked across. The bins weren't enough protection. Bullets would rip right through them. Even a tree would be better. "Gene! Tree!" She yelled and pointed to one 5 metres away from him to his right. He nodded, but the gunfire was still coming from the house and he couldn't change cover.

This was bad. Alex looked to her left and saw Ray shooting through a side window, bullets coming back at him from the house. Armed backup was around the alleyway, and from where Alex was standing it looked like they had got, or were on their way, into the house. Some of the gunfire had stopped coming out the front windows, but when she looked around she couldn't see Gene. She tried to move around the truck, but had to hit the ground when another round of shots came from the house.

She looked for Gene, for his boots, from under the truck. Nowhere. Suddenly, Ray grabbed her arm, "Come, ON!" he yelled, pulling her away from a fresh volley of bullets. She followed, turning her head once. She saw Gene standing up from behind the bins, firing at the door. Then she saw him fall backward, arms spiraling. Ray pulled her away before she saw any more.

"Gene!" she yelled at Ray. "I think he's been shot!" Ray shook his head, disbelieving. "He's in the street, in front of the house." Ray shouted instructions into his radio and pulled Alex further away.

"Ambulances are on the way, Ma'am, we can't go back in front yet. Still too risky." She nodded, desperate to know where Gene was.

After twenty minutes it was all over. To Alex it had felt like forever, as these things always did. An hour and a second, instant and neverending at the same time. She pushed through the crowd of officers, cuffing and shoving suspects into squad cars. There was a van on the street with more cuffed inside. She ran to the tree where she had last seen Gene. Not there, but there was blood on the street.

Alex tried to swallow, but the lump in her throat was too big, too dry. She grabbed a passing uniform "DCI Hunt. Have you seen him?" He shook his head. She grabbed another and another, until one finally told her he thought he'd seen him put into an ambulance.

Grabbing an empty squad car, she drove to the nearest hospital. She begged, pleaded and shouted, but no one could tell her if he was there. She drove to the station next. Someone would know.

Pushing through the double doors, she scanned the room. It was bustling, but no Gene.

"Christ Granger! Put that away before you kill me!" She raced to the tiny canteen. He was dusty and bloodied, but alive. Shaz was putting something on his hands. They both looked up as she stood in the doorway. "Bolly!"

She choked, but couldn't stop the sobbing. Tears streamed down her face as she took the salve from Shaz and set to work on Gene's hand. "I'll do it, Shaz." She swallowed. "This might hurt."

He shook his head. "No. It's OK."

"I saw you fall, Gene, I thought you'd been shot." Her shoulders shook and her hands trembled as she tried to tend his wounds. Looking up at him, she noticed cuts on his forehead. Her hands moved to clean them, not looking in his eyes. She couldn't. "Bastard, you bastard" she sobbed and hit him in the chest. Shaz crept out.

"Hey! Look out!" He tried to stop her. "Jus' nearly got killed! You tryin' to finish me off?"

She kicked him, hitting him with balled up fists. "_I thought you'd been hit! You bastard! I fucking hate you!_" He put his arms around her, pulling her tighter so she couldn't hit him anymore. It didn't stop her from kicking him, and he let her.

"I'm sorry." It came out a whisper. He sunk his face into her neck. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm a stupid bastard."

Gradually her sobs slowed, she began to breathe normally through sniffles. Her head lay on his shoulder, turned away from him, eyes closed. She wanted to stay there, his arms around her. Instead she pushed away, hugging herself, not looking at him. "Have to go" she mumbled and left. He followed watching her push through the double doors.

--

Alex sat on the floor of her kitchen. It was as far as she could get before her legs gave out and she had to sit. She leaned against the cabinet. Her whole body ached and she was too tired to cry anymore. She only wanted to sit. To sleep.

Hearing a key scratch in her door she looked up to see Gene let himself in.

She shook her head, not looking at him.

"Get up, Alex." His voice was soft. He held out his hand.

She took it, standing next to him, still not looking at his face. He was still covered in dirt and his own blood. She noticed for the first time she was covered in dirt too.

"You need to get cleaned up" he pulled off her jacket and led her to the bathroom. Starting the shower he left her with her clothes on, shutting the door.

Alex stripped and got in, letting the hot water pulse over her. Her muscles ached from the day's events and the weeks of loneliness. She soaped herself and washed her hair twice, trying to remove all the dirt. At one point she heard Gene come in, get some things from the medicine cabinet and leave again, the door clicking behind him. Finally, feeling like she was as clean as she could get, she stepped out. Gene had left pyjamas for her on the back of the door. The blue checked ones. She put them on and went into the kitchen.

Gene had cleaned up at her sink. He was standing barefoot in his boxers and a clean shirt, his hair wet. Bandage wrappers and ointment tubes made a small mess on the counter. When he turned, she felt his eyes move up and down, taking her in.

"Come 'ere" he took a step as she did the same. But he didn't reach for her. He looked at her head. "You OK? No cuts?" His hands traced a line around her face, looking for injuries. She felt her feet fuse to the floor at his touch.

"I'm OK. Just tired. Sore." She looked at his shirt, eyes questioning.

"Had it in the office. Brought it with me." He shrugged, moving back to the sink to wash his hands.

Alex opened the cabinet and pulled down two glasses, filling them both with whiskey from the bottle on the counter. She picked up one and walked to the living room. Gene joined her on the sofa, his own glass in hand.

They sat silently there for some time, sipping their drinks. Alex looked at the floor, Gene looked at the ceiling. They didn't look at each other.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and reached for her hand, covering it with his own large one.

"How do I make up fer it?" he asked, finally looking at her.

She shook her head, shoulders moving up and down. "I don't know. Not doing it again will help."

"OK Gene, don't be a stupid bastard. That's going to be hard."

She laughed, and he relaxed for the first time in weeks. "I'm going to bed" she said quietly.

"OK." He got up, looking for his trousers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Gene, you don't have to leave. But I think you should sleep on the sofa tonight."

"Fair enough." He nodded. He leaned in, placing a tentative kiss on her forehead. "I'd love to sleep on yer sofa."


	26. Making Up

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

--

Gene woke with a start, not sure where he was. Sitting up, he remembered. Alex's sofa. It was dark in the flat, but glare from the street light beamed in. He couldn't have been asleep for long.

He wondered what time it was, swinging his legs to the floor. "Time fer a piss," he mumbled to himself, heading towards the bathroom.

On his way back, he glanced through Alex's bedroom door. She was spread out on the bed, her pyjama bottoms discarded on the floor, one bare leg slung over the sheet. He leaned against the door frame. A least she's talking to me. He stood for a few more moments, watching her, eventually turning towards the living room and his bed for the evening.

"Gene?"

He was halfway through the kitchen, turning as she came up behind him.

"You OK?" He asked, taking a step closer.

She nodded. "Noise woke me up." She took a step.

"Was me," he nodded towards the bathroom. "Sorry."

"How's your head?" She reached up, her fingers brushing against the scratches on his forehead.

"'M OK. Hard head." One hand went automatically to her waist, sliding under her shirt, the other to her shoulder. She was so close. He could feel her breath on his face.

"Gene," she breathed, nodding as she found his mouth with hers. The kiss was long, wet, bodies not yet touching. Finally Alex gasped, and Gene broke their connection.

"Need to know." His eyes were open, alert, drilling into hers. "Are you takin' me back, or sayin' good-bye?"

"Does it matter?" The hand on her shoulder slipped inside her top, over her skin, made its way to her nearly exposed breast. She responded instantly when he drew one finger across her nipple, releasing a small moan, closing her eyes. As he rolled the evidence of her arousal between his thumb and finger she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. _Oh God, he knows where to put his hands._ Her resistance was low.

I love this part, he thought to himself. "It matters," he said, taking her top lip between his teeth, biting gently.

She shuddered and a small sigh slipped from her, "Back, Gene." Her hands moved around his neck, pulling him down. "Want you back."

Their lips met, each parting to allow the other's tongue to tease, taste, reacquaint. Pulling her against him, he felt hard nipples pressing him through his shirt. "Bedroom" he mumbled.

She felt him hard against her. "Too bloody far" she took two steps back, pulling him with her as her arse hit the kitchen table. He tore off her top as she ripped at the buttons on his shirt. She slipped out of her knickers as he pushed down his shorts. "Touch me Gene,_ please._" She watched him as his hands cupped her breasts, his face undecided where to start. She leaned back, hands gripping the table as his head dipped, tongue lapping at one breast while his fingers teased the other. "_Oh god, oh Gene, more, more" _her flesh ached for him as he sucked harder, his teeth grazing her nipple. "_Oh god, oh Gene_" "_Say it again_" "_Oh god_" "_No Alex_" he kissed between her breasts, her collarbone, her neck, sucking and biting flesh "_Oh, Gene, Gene, I want you._"

His cock rubbed between her legs, against her clit, and she cried out as he reached for her, every nerve ending waiting, begging as he dipped his fingers inside. "_Oh god, Alex. Can't wait. Can't._" She lifted one leg off the floor bringing it higher, he guided it over his shoulder. Holding her gaze he entered in one long, wet stroke "_Ooooohhhhhh, god! Gene, my god, uunnnnnnnhhh. Have you got bigger?_" He moved slowly, hands on her arse, guiding her to him as he chuckled hoarsely "_Don' think so_" he thrust "_But don' mind you thinkin' it_" again "_Tell me again._" "_Your cock, Gene, so big, aaaahhhhh"_ She threw her head back, but he controlled their rhythm, her hips in his hands, long thrusts. Alex could feel her whole body tense, she was so close, "_More, more, faster_" she could feel the vibrations starting, moving out through her body, her arms, fingers tingling "_Fuck…me….Gene….I'm…..coming…..uuunnnnnggh_" She felt herself explode, heat moving everywhere, Gene thrusting harder, faster "_You like that, want that? Alex?"_ "_Yes Gene, yes, want it!_" He pulled her face to his, her mouth to his as he pounded, "_'M gonna…unnnngh_" he growled into her mouth, exploding as he thrust harder, pulled her closer. "_Oh god, Alex_" he panted. "_I love yer kitchen table_."

His head lay in the curve where her neck and shoulder met, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal. "C'mere" his arms closed around her and he gently lifted her off the table.

She clung to him, content just to stand. She'd missed him.

"That was a lot sooner than I expected," he said. "Not that I'm complainin'."

"Yeah. Sooner than I expected too" she said quietly. "Come on Gene, let's get a few hours sleep before we face tomorrow." She pulled him towards the bedroom. She feared this wouldn't be so easy in the daylight.

Finally back in Alex's bed, arms around her, seconds from sleep, Gene relaxed.

"So," he murmured into her hair. "Bigger, eh?"

She smiled, sleep taking her.

--

Alex was making breakfast in her dressing gown, already showered when Gene appeared in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. She glanced at him."Good morning." He stepped up behind her, hands on her shoulders, kissing the back of her head.

"Morning," she said without turning around again. She suddenly felt tense. "You've time for a shower. Just making tea."

"OK." She listened to his footsteps take him out of the kitchen.

She exhaled. Had she been holding her breath? She wanted him back, but she didn't know what it was going to take to get over it. Needing something else to focus on she gathered eggs from the fridge and set to work frying them and making toast. He never took too long to shower.

As she expected, he strolled into the kitchen wrapped in a towel as she was dishing up the eggs. Three for him, one for her. Tea and toast for both.

"Looks great," he said sitting down. "Thanks." He smiled tentatively as she sat across from him. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Alex" he swallowed. "I am sorry." He took a bite.

She looked at him. She could feel her eyes tearing and looked away. "Gene, I can't believe you didn't – don't, trust me." She shook her head.

"I can't help feeling jealous, Alex." She still didn't understand. How could she?

"That wasn't jealousy, Gene, it was insecurity. For God's sake have a little faith in me, please." She toyed with the egg, moving her fork around on her plate. "I'm not going to go swanning off with every 'posh bastard' I meet." She pushed her plate away. "Oh, and while we're on that subject. Prostitutes?"

Right. Here it comes. "One prostitute." He leaned back from the table.

"Oh, one prostitute, many times. That makes it alright." She looked at him accusingly. "And I hope you used protection."

"'Course I did. An' I only shagged 'er once. And she didn't charge me!" He poked his finger on the table, getting defensive.

"Is that supposed to make it better?" She stared at him. "She didn't charge you because you're a cop, Gene."

"'M not stupid, I know that! And we've had previous…dealings." He got up from the table, walking to the living room where his nearly destroyed suit lay on the floor. Bugger. "I'm getting dressed."

This was not going the way he had hoped. This is why you never say you're sorry. Women just want to bring up all the shit that happened. Can't bloody let it go. He zipped his trousers, racing back to the kitchen, shirtless.

"Did you shag that bastard?" He had to know.

"What does it matter, Gene, what I was doing while you were getting blow-jobs from your pet prostitute!"

"Don't change the bloody subject! _Did you shag that bastard?_"

She turned her head, walking away.

"I bloody knew it!" He followed her into the living room. "I was right. You did want him!"

"No! I didn't! I felt like shit, because of _you,_ and I had too much to drink and did something stupid. And it didn't help!" She got up close. "I did not do anything wrong. And you know what? He was clever and funny and could carry on a bloody conversation. Things you are more than capable of and refuse to do!"

"Well why don' you just call 'im up right now? See if 'e's free fer dinner, then?" His face lit with anger.

"Because I am in love with you, not him! Not anybody else!" She poked him in the chest as she said it.

He stared at her, blue eyes glittering. They were already close and his hands cupped her face, mouth found her lips. Alex was surprised at how softly he kissed her. Finally after a minute, or ten, she didn't know, he broke it. He touched his forehead to hers, hands still holding her face.

"Please, Alex. Can we be done with this now?" At least until the next row.

She took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. She thought about it for a minute as he pleaded with his eyes.

"Yes. On one condition."

"Anything." He wanted it over.

"Pay the prostitute."

He dropped his hands. "Wot?" _What? _"Why would I want t'do that?"

"The woman has sex for money and you take up her time and services expecting them for free."

"I do not expect them for free. She offers." He knew that argument would get him nowhere, but he couldn't stop himself.

She shook her head, walking towards the bedroom. "Pay her!"

"If I pay her you won' be angry with me anymore?" He shouted after her, more convinced than ever that she was a complete nutcase.

"Yes Gene."

"OK." He agreed, mumbling to himself "That's worth a few hundred quid." He followed her into the bedroom, looking for the clean shirt he'd brought with him. Instead he was met with Alex's naked backside as she rummaged through her drawers. He groaned, tilting his head admiringly.

"Why have I got no clean knickers!" She slammed the drawer in frustration.

"Bugger yer knickers" Gene stepped into the bedroom, putting his arms around her. "How long before they'll actually miss us at the station?" He cupped her arse in his hands, pulling her against him, her bare tits on his chest.

"It's gone nine Gene. We should've been there half hour ago."

He pouted, letting go of her as she wriggled away to find her clothes. "Fine."

"I cannot believe the state of my washing" Alex moaned as they both rummaged around, looking for clothes to wear. Alex opted for no knickers under her jeans, much to Gene's delight. "Be thinkin' bout it all day, Bolls." Gene's jacket was too far gone to wear, or possibly even to clean, but Alex did manage to find a tie she'd forgotten to throw at him in her rage, which he happily tied around his neck.

"So. Do we look presentable?" He asked her.

She surveyed them both. "Barely," she smiled. "But tomorrow's Saturday. We won't need anything special." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Or at all" he answered, kissing her back.

--

By noon word had passed through the team that Alex and Gene were at least on speaking terms, if not better. With extra bodies in the cells after the previous evenings shootout there was plenty to do, and everyone kept busy until it was time to head to Luigi's.

"No date tonight, Ray" Alex asked as they walked to the restaurant. "Where's your nurse?"

"She gets off at midnight." He inhaled his cigarette. "I'll be getting' off at one." He smirked, opening the door for Alex. Alex shook her head, laughing in spite of herself.

Gene had been cornered by the Super just as they were leaving, so Alex sat at the bar with Shaz, catching up on the latest happenings.

"Well, Ray seems to be really serious about this bird. The nurse. Sees her almost every night!"

Alex could overhear the boys around the near table "…I couldn't believe it…completely...caveman style… upside down…really crackin' tits…" She looked over to see Ray making a rude gesture to the boys, and looked back to Shaz.

"Mmmm. How romantic." She looked at Shaz with wide eyes as Shaz laughed.

"Everything OK with the Guv?" Alex could tell she'd been trying to ask her that question all night.

She smiled at her."Seems like it, Shaz." Alex played with her drink. "He's a more complicated man that he pretends."

"Aren't they all," she agreed, looking at Chris. Silently, Alex doubted Chris was all that complicated, but she nodded anyway.

"Yer in me seat, Granger," Gene barked as he got near the bar. He'd already taken off his tie, undoing the buttons at his collar. Alex wanted to unbutton the rest with her teeth.

"Gene!" Alex scolded as Shaz hopped off the bar stool.

"S'OK Ma'am. I know he's just teasin'" She looked at Gene and he winked at her as she wandered off towards Chris.

"Be nice to her, Gene."

"She knows I like 'er. What d'you want me t'do? Pat her on the head and give her a biscuit?"

Alex rolled her eyes, changing the subject. "What did the Super want?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, he seemed pretty pleased about last night's collar. Seems we did nab the ringleader after all." He gulped from his glass. "Some new scumbag'll show up to take 'is place at some point, but at least we've cut down the problem for a while. S'that's good." He took another sip. "On an even happier note, they've finally decided to move the sensitivity training bollocks down through the ranks. Seminars will start on site in the next two weeks."

"It's about time," Alex sat up.

"Glad you feel that way, Bolly. I volunteered you to be the station coordinator for the seminars." He flashed her a dry smirk.

"I'll be happy to help." She emptied her glass of wine. She felt Gene's eyes on her.

"Y'know Bolls, I've been waitin' all bloody day to get into yer knickers." He leaned closer, growling in her ear.

"I'm not wearing any knickers, Gene," she whispered seductively.

"Oh" his eyes sparkled as he drained his whiskey glass. He leaned into her again "Must've forgotten."

"Mmmm. I'm sure of it." She poured another glass of wine.

Gene gave her an exasperated sigh. "What're you doin'? I thought we were goin' upstairs?"

"We are." She sipped from her glass. "Gene, last night, when you asked me, was I taking you back."

Panic flashed in his brain, she saw it in his eyes. "Change yer mind?" He mumbled, looking at the floor.

"No" she shook her head. "If I had said no, what would you have done?" She didn't know why she was asking him.

"Well I wouldn't have let you take advantage of me on the kitchen table, that's for sure!" But he smiled when he said it. "Dunno, really. Probably shagged you anyway." He shrugged, smiling a little, taking her hand. "Come on, we've got some catchin' up to do."

--

"I missed you" Alex breathed into his mouth, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. She tore at the buttons on his shirt, pulling it from his trousers as she unfastened them, letting them fall to the floor.

His hand slid into the front of her jeans and he yanked her forward as he undid them, his forehead pressed to hers as her hands roamed his chest. "_God, you feel so good_," he pushed them down far enough to slip his hand down the front, fingers teasing her clit, wet with anticipation. "_Can't wait_," he kissed her, "_get my tongue on you._" He pulled her jeans down further, pushing her to the bed in the process, her legs in the air. On all fours over her, he whispered in her ear "_Just a tease, Alex_" entering her in one motion "_Oh, god, Gene, oh god_" she arched her back clawing at him as he thrust once, twice, begging as he pulled out completely. "_I missed the way you taste, Alex, your skin_," he growled, kissing her neck "_your mouth_" wet, open his mouth teased hers, "_your cunt_" he ran his tongue the length of her body, over her still covered breasts, tongue finally reaching her clit. Alex cried and moaned and curled a leg around his back, as Gene licked, sucked, bit her, "_D'you want more_" his tongue dipped inside her, coaxing her further, one hand playing lightly over her thigh "_Yes, yes, oh god yes, Gene, want more, aaaaauuuugh!_" she begged him "_I'm so close, oh baby, so close_." Her hips swung towards his eager mouth until her body convulsed and she spilled over his waiting tongue. "_So good_," he moaned into her, licking away the evidence.

Alex lay on the bed panting, her mind one flashing light as she sensed Gene moving over her. "_Not done yet_" he murmured, entering her again, "_Ooooooh Gene, oh yes, yes!_" she cried out "_Want it, more, so big, so good, so hard"_ he pulled her closer with one arm, the other pushing himself off the bed. He thrust slowly, then quicker, waiting for her, denying himself until his body fought his brain and he shook from the force, "_Gonna come, Alex, oh god_" He threw his head back "_god me too, again, Gene, again_" and as she raised herself off the bed they climaxed together, groaning, hands, hips, mouths searching for each other.

Gene pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms as they lay on the bed, heartbeats slowing together. He couldn't wait for the morning.


	27. Back to Normal aka Sexy Toast

**_Just a little PWP this chapter, need to rid myself of all that angst..._**

**_--_**

"_Ooooh, Gene_."

Gene stared up at Alex riding him, felt her dripping down his cock, over his thighs. Grinding his hips against her he plunged deeper with every thrust.

He'd woken with her straddling him, her tongue teasing his chest, her wet pussy inviting. He wasted no time responding and she took him gradually, moaning as his erection expanded inside her. "_My god Gene, oh" _she'd whispered a moan "_my god_" her hips moving over him, her tits forward on his chest. He could see her arse rising and falling in the air as she pleasured herself with him. Later for that, he thought to himself, lying back for the ride.

"_Ooh yeah_," oh, Christ Gene, don't come yet. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see, couldn't see. Her perfect tits bouncing, her hair falling around her face, the sweat beading on her forehead. Don't, no, don't…"_Unnh, uhhn_," he dug his hands into her hips, forcing her still, thrusting deeper, groaning as he willed himself to hold on, Alex grinding against him, lips parted, eyes blazing.

"_Gene, want it, more. Oh god_, _fuck me harder_" she begged and pleaded with him, whimpering, promising, struggling against his firm hands. The sound of her perfect private school voice begging him to fuck her always brought him to the edge.

"_No, not yet, Alex, oh god. Feels so good, inside you_," she'd already come once, for Christ's sake…

She leaned forward again, hands on either side of his face. Close enough now, he took one perfectly erect nipple into his mouth, tongue swirling a wet circle. "_Mmmmm_" still grinding her hips into him, he finally responded, hands relaxing slightly. "_So hard_," she moaned as her hips began rising, falling, taking his full length slowly, his mouth on her tit. Won't last long…fuck…short, shallow breaths Gene.

"_Gene, your cock, unnnnh, so big_." Bending his knees, he planted his feet on the bed, thrusting into her as she sat back, upright. Moving one hand from her hip to her clit, he watched her jump as he added pressure.

"_You like it Alex?_ " He growled. "_Deep inside you?"_

"_Ooh, yeah, yeah, oh god yeah_" she shuddered.

This was it, she was close, he could see her body twitching, her face close to ecstasy, losing control "_Want more?_"

"_Oh yes! Yes! YES!_" he thrust harder and she spilled over him, crying out.

"_Oh God, Alex_" She was tight around him, wet. More than he could take, fuck, fuck "_Fuck! Unnngh!_" he poured into her sweating, grunting.

Alex collapsed on top of him with a moan and he pulled her close. His hands mapped her back, cupped her arse, fingers tracing circles in her sweat.

"Bloody hell, Gene," she brought her mouth to his, kissing him, teasing his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmm," he pulled her tight, rolling her to her side, facing him. Gene pushed the hair from her face kissing her cheek, nose, forehead. He smiled, eyebrows raised. "Did you like that?"

"Mmmm hmmm," she nodded, eyes bright, grinning back at him.

Gene looked at her knowing she couldn't understand how hard it was for him to believe she wanted him.

She put her hand to his cheek, kissing him again. "I love you Gene Hunt." He really hoped she couldn't see the fear.

"Yeah" he pulled her closer, murmuring in her ear. "Me too." His hand trailed down her waist, over her arse, pulling her tighter.

He changed the subject. "Y'know Alex, not that I'm complainin' or anythin', what bloke would, but you seem to be quite taken by the size of me sausage since, well, we've made up. You never used to be."

She smiled sheepishly, dropping her eyes, but recovered quickly. "Oh, that's not true Gene. You've always had a lovely, er, instrument." She giggled. "I just have a greater appreciation for what you do with it now." She nibbled his chin. "Would you like me to stop telling you how much I love your big, hard, cock?" She nipped his chin after every word.

He shook his head as a shiver ran down his spine. "No. Not complainin' at all" he nipped her back. "D'you wan' t'know what I think?"

"No, what do you think, Gene?" She nuzzled him, wet lips, tongue, playing with him.

"I think Mister Private School Art Gallery was hung like a squirrel." He rolled her onto her back, his body pressed to hers. Kissing and nibbling her neck more as she wriggled underneath him.

"What a terrible thing to say Gene!" She teased him. "Besides, with you it's the full works. You use all of your assets to their best advantage." She grabbed his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling it into her mouth as he let out a moan. "Hands." She kissed him. "Mouth" more kissing "tongue" she pushed hers between his teeth and he took it greedily as warm wet lips teased and tangled.

"Careful you little tease," he growled into her mouth as her fingernails found his arse. "Keep it up you'll get me hard all over again."

She giggled again, and Gene found himself in unfamiliar territory. Happy, with a gorgeous, classy bird who wanted him. He watched her as she squirmed out from underneath him, reaching for her dressing gown off the floor. Could he believe in it? Enough not to let the last month happen all over again?

--

"So, um, Alex" he followed her into the kitchen where she'd put the kettle on and was gathering some breakfast looking items together on the counter. She turned to see him standing naked in the doorway, scratching the back of his head. She almost dropped the jar of jam she'd been holding. "It seems I have once again found myself naked in yer flat with nothin' to wear."

"Oh" she swallowed. "Well then." Her eyes flashed as she put the knife and jar she'd been holding back on the counter and shrugged out of her dressing gown, leaving it on the floor in a small pile. "I'd hate you to be uncomfortable." She went back to making breakfast, naked.

Gene disappeared, returning just as quickly with his cigarettes. He sat at the table, silently smoking, watching her make breakfast. Alex found it quite erotic. His gaze never left her, she knew, watching her in the simple act of making him breakfast. She felt her nipples harden, heat pooling between her legs as she lay toast, tea and jam out on the table.

Standing next to him she bent over slightly, shivering as his cheek grazed the side of her breast. It had been two days since he'd shaved and he was scruffier than she'd ever seen him. She had to resist the urge to clear everything off the table and have him right there. When Gene slid a hand up her leg, resting at the curve beneath her cheek she jumped, knocking the table, tea sloshing out of the mugs.

"Christ Alex!" Gene jumped back slightly, and she was treated to a surprise view of him fully erect. Her eyes traveled back and forth from his face to his lap. He noticed. "Thought I'd wait 'til after breakfast. After you went to the trouble to make it 'n all."

"Yeah," she managed to say. "We really should eat…something." She turned and put a piece of jam covered toast into his mouth, straddling his legs.

He bit, chewed, his face serious. "You c'n feed me." He wrapped on arm around her waist, so she wouldn't slide off. Their eyes locked as his other hand dipped between her legs, finding her thighs wet, slippery. He swallowed. "Put the fucking toast down" he growled at her, fingers reaching inside, curling, the palm of his hand massaging her clit.

Alex moaned and dropped the toast. Her hands tangled in his hair, arms resting on his shoulders as he thrust his fingers deeper into her, pulsing, teasing, her clit swollen, tender. She cried out, riding along rhythmically, forever, until she climaxed, spilling over his hand, his thumb firmly on her clit. For a second, Alex didn't move, but when Gene removed his fingers, sliding one wet, dripping digit up her arse she gasped.

"Turn around, Alex."

She smiled, kissed him, and did as she was told.

Gene slid his wet hand between her cheeks, gripped her waist with both hands and guided her arse over his cock, pushing up with his hips, groaning. "OK?" he managed to mutter, breathless.

She tossed a look over her shoulder, eyes glistening, sliding up and down his cock slowly as he groaned and swore. "_Oh fuck_" his hands gripped her as they moved together, Gene thrusting up into her, gently at first, then with more force. "_Oh yeah, oh yeah_," he managed to moan. "_Harder Gene, you know I want it, want you" "Uunnnnghh!" "I'd let you do anything you want to me." "Oh god I know. 'M so close." _Thrusting again, and again, he pulled her down hard onto him as he came in a hot explosion, his body convulsing from the force.

Climbing off his lap, Alex sat across his legs, arms around his neck, his head resting on her breasts. Gene was panting, sweaty, arms around her.

'I was thinkin'" he swallowed, breathing hard. "Maybe tonight, we could go out. Have dinner, maybe I'd take you to the pictures."

She laughed, tipping his head up and kissing him, tongue gently probing. "Sounds nice."

--

"Alex," Gene walked into the kitchen, towel wrapped around his waist. "We have to stop at my flat before we do anything. I am not wearing the same pants three days in a row. I'll go without until we get there. What time is it?"

"Your flat?" She'd never been to his flat. "You have a flat? You don't just live at CID?" She smirked. "And it's almost 12:30."

"Bloody funny, you are." He walked into the bedroom, still talking. "D'you want anything special for dinner?"

"Whatever's near your flat."

He came out of the bedroom, wearing the same clothes as yesterday. And the day before. "Why'd I even bother" he sniffed his shirt, making a face. "Not much near me. Pub."

"That's fine. Can we do it after the film? We can go to a 4:00 start and have dinner later."

"OK. Grab your stuff, let's go then."

--

"I've never been to your flat, Gene," Alex said when they were in the car.

"No?" he shrugged. "It's a flat. Nothing special. I like yours better anyway."

"Oh? Why's that?" She expected him to say it was close to work, it was bigger, quieter, anything.

He kept his eyes on the road. "It's got you in it."

She looked at him, and his eyes flickered in her direction. "Careful Gene, that was almost romantic."

"I'd better watch myself then." The corner of his mouth turned up.

Alex looked around as they pulled up on a quiet street. There were a number of low-rise flats and kids kicking a ball in the street. It looked like a family neighborhood. Some of the kids ran up to Gene as they stepped out of the car.

"'ey Mr. Hunt! Got time to play?" one asked. He was bouncing the ball off his knee.

Gene snatched the ball from the air. "Not today Mickey."

"Is that yer girlfriend?" another asked, pointing at Alex.

Gene looked at her.

"Yes. I'm Mr. Hunt's girlfriend. My name is Alex." She stuck out her hand and the young boy took it.

"Blimey! You're pretty!"

"Thank you!" She smiled at him.

"Alright, move off you lot." Gene dropped the ball in the air, kicking it down the street.

"Bye Mr. Hunt!" The kids ran off, waving.

"Come on," he took her hand. "It's round the back."

"Those kids like you, Gene" Alex smirked a little.

He scowled back. "Kids love me."

Gene led them up the back stairs, to the top of three floors. Opening the door, he let her in first.

Alex looked around. It was bigger than her place, but not much. He'd been there for the past few weeks, so it looked lived in. Racing forms and empty beer bottles littered the living room. Abandoned ties lay over almost every chair.

"Make yerself comfortable. I'll only be a few minutes." Gene walked off through the kitchen, it was smaller than hers, Alex thought, following him. She was surprised to find two bedrooms. Gene stepped into one with a bed, chest of drawers, wardrobe, and undressed quickly. Next to that was a smaller room, full of unopened boxes. He'd never unpacked.

"Yeah," he appeared over her shoulder, startling her. "Never seemed to be any reason to." Alex looked at his face as he considered the cartons of his past.

"You should, Gene. Unpack."

He shrugged. "Dunno. May move again. Get a bigger place." He slid his arms around her waist. "So, um, Alex. We goin' back to yours later? Should I bring a change of clothes?"

She turned around. He'd put on grey trousers and a black shirt. The sparkle in his eyes made her weak and she wondered if she should tell him she wasn't wearing any knickers under her skirt today either. They'd never get to the pictures. Or dinner.

"We could come back, here, if you like?" Alex offered. It didn't seem fair to him that they always had to stay at hers.

"Ok" he leaned down to kiss her, lingering. "If you want."

Gathering themselves, they left for the movie.

--

Alex picked a romantic comedy, and Gene only winced a little at the idea. "Anything you like," he'd said. She had to laugh when half hour into the film she noticed he was sound asleep. Refreshed by the nap, though, Gene was lively conversation at dinner and they sparred about police work, and the upcoming harassment seminars, legs hooked together under the table.

"D'you really think that trying to teach a bunch of stupid blokes how to behave in front of women is going to be effective?" He was winding her up, she knew, but they were having fun.

"Gene, it's not about teaching blokes how to behave. Look at it this way. It's like fighting crime. Criminals break the law because they think they can get away with it. Steal money, valuables, whatever. Or they hurt people because they think they have power, or should have power. On the job harassment of women is the same thing. Men who harass use their power, and the idea that they cannot be punished, to coerce women into having sex with them. Or to punish them for not having sex with them by denying them jobs, promotions, respect. There are a lot of other things, too. But that's where it starts." She was leaning forward, poking the table.

Gene crossed his arms, resting them on the table as he leaned forward, too. "But Alex, you can't stop men and women who spend that much time together from having sex. It's not possible!"

"No one is trying to say you can't be involved, or have sex. Or fall in love." She put her hand on his arms. "Just that you can't use it as a weapon against them."

He still looked sceptical.

"I am going to need your support for this to work, Gene. For anyone to take it seriously."

He took a deep breath, pushing it out through his mouth. He nodded. "OK. You'll let me know what to do. But when we're alone, I get to be completely honest with you about what I think of the whole bollocky process." He stabbed out the cigarette he'd been smoking.

"Agreed." Privately, Alex wasn't too sure herself how sophisticated the process really was in 1981. But she'd do her best to make it as valuable as possible.

--

After the film, they'd parked the car at Gene's and walked to the pub. After dinner, and a few drinks, they walked back, Gene's arm around Alex's shoulders.

"So this is it, then? Everything's just back t' normal fer us?"

"Depends on what you mean by normal." Alex teased.

"Y'know what I mean." He squeezed her shoulder a little.

"Yes, I know what you mean." She was silent for a minute. "Yes, Gene. So long as you trust me." She stopped, facing him. He was looking at the ground, but after a few moments lifted his head, looking into her eyes. He nodded.

"I do." His arms slid down to her waist as he leaned in and kissed her, one hand covering her arse. "What th'? You're not wearin' anything under there?"

"I haven't any clean ones, Gene." She wriggled up against him.

"That's not bloody fair! I sat through that wretched film when I could've had a hand up yer skirt? Christ, you could've sat on my bloody lap! How d'you expect me t'trust you now?" They were in front of his building. "Come on. You'll really have to make this up to me." She laughed as he pulled her around the back of the building.

Gene slammed the door and Alex pushed him up against it, mouth on his, hands tugging at his shirt.

"Never 'ad a bird in my flat before, Alex" he told her, pulling her top over her head as she wrestled with his trousers.

"No? Then where do you want it, Gene? Your first time? Bedroom? Living room? I know you love the kitchen." She dropped to her knees.

"First time? Well, I unnnnngh!" He groaned as Alex took his full length into her mouth, coaxing him down her throat. "_Oh god, oh yeah._"

She pulled back, licking his head. "Is that what you want Gene? You want me to suck you? Like your hooker?" She looked up at him, eyes wide, questioning as her lips reclaimed him.

Shit. Think. Is this a trap? Think, think, think! She's got your dick in her mouth, Gene. "_No, Alex, I swear. Only thought about you_" he panted, "_Only ever thought about you_."

Alex sucked harder and Gene's knees buckled as her lips moved from the base of his cock to the tip, sucking gently, teasing him. "_Alex, stop, can't, please stop, don't want to_." She released him, standing up, her tongue flicking his upper lip.

Seeing his opportunity, he pulled her against him, picking her up off the floor and walking her to the sofa, stopping when she hit the arm. "_My turn_" he growled, lifting her skirt with one hand, pushing her back over the arm of the chair with the other. She cried out when she hit the sofa, but Gene caught her legs and stepped between them. With her arse resting on the arm and her head on the sofa, Alex was upended. Bending down, Gene slowly licked up her thigh, flicking inside her for a second before the tip of his tongue found her clit, flicking, pressing, flicking. "_Oh god, Gene_," she moaned, "_Want you_ _now._" He stood up and plunged inside her, pulling her forward.

Pulling back in one long slow stroke, he reached for her clit and teased it as he pushed in again. From her position, Alex couldn't move, Gene controlled their motion and he continued teasing her, pulling out, pushing deep inside her, finger teasing. Alex moaned and wriggled until she propped herself up on her elbows, watching him fuck her slowly. Catching his eye, she begged him quietly, "_More, Gene, harder_" he grunted and obeyed. "_Oh, yeah, Gene, faster_" again, he did as she asked until she squeezed and burst around him, driving him further, grunting and thrusting into her, finally spilling, sweating and spent.

Gene reached out and took her hand, pulling her upright off the sofa, catching her in his arms. He pulled her gently to the bedroom, where they stripped off the rest of their clothes and climbed into his bed for the first time.

"So Gene, was that everything you'd hoped for from your first time?" she teased.

"You always are, Alex."


	28. Do It Up

_**So as we creep up on Chapter 30 I wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reading along the way, especially those of you who take the time to review. It's great that people still read, and I hope there's enough plot mixed in with all the mindless shagging to keep you going!**_

_**Thanks!!**_

--

It took Alex a few minutes to realize she wasn't sleeping in her own bed. Gene was curled up, his back to her, one leg kicked back between her ankles. It was only when she opened her eyes and saw the plain white sheets and the plain grey walls that she remembered she was at Gene's.

She wriggled her back closer to his, content just to lie next to him. There were so many things about Gene she still didn't understand. She thought she understood him as a cop. Big, blustery. More clever than he'd admit to anyone. She didn't know if it was because he wanted people to underestimate him, or if there was another reason she hadn't quite realized yet. She suspected a bit of both. Just looking around his flat last night gave her all sorts of new information about him. She didn't know where she'd expected him to live, but this was so completely unassuming that she'd been surprised.

Gene shifted, interrupting her thoughts. She felt him roll over, his mouth on her back, his breath on her shoulder. An arm swung around to pull her closer.

"Morning, love" his hand slipped up to a bare breast, cupping it idly, finger teasing her nipple.

"Good morning." She could feel him hard against her behind and reached a hand between them, gently stroking him, smiling to herself.

He groaned. "_That's good. That feels good_." Breathing faster he slid his hand down over her hip, pushing a finger inside her, his hand cupping her arse. "Bloody hell you're wet" he murmured into her ear, continuing to work her, slipping out to tease her clit, moving back and forth as Alex moaned encouragement.

"_Oh, yeah, Gene, don't stop_," Alex threw one leg backward, over Gene's hip, freeing his stiff cock to rest between her thighs. She began stroking him again, evidence of her own arousal frustratingly close, wetting his straining tip. She wanted him badly this morning.

He laughed, propping himself up on his elbow and shifting down slightly, giving him better access before his fingers went back to work. "_D'you want more Alex? Want me to make you come?"_ She moaned, her hand on his, working her together, "_Oh god, oh yes, yes, make me, make me._" Her voice was breathy, barely words. "_Or would you rather have my dick inside you?_" he growled, pulling out his fingers while pushing her hand away, thrusting his hips so his head just entered her, teasing.

Alex cried out in frustration "_Yes! Oh god Gene, inside me. Deeper, please._"

"_Deeper?_" "_Unnngh, please, Gene._" Sitting up on his knees, Gene grabbed Alex by the hips and pulled them into the air. Slowly he entered, "_Deeper?_" "_Yes, god yes_." In one motion he drove fully inside her, curly hairs tickling her arse. "_Unh. You're so bloody tight._" Stopping to adjust so he didn't come suddenly, he pulled back and began thrusting, slowly, methodically, each thrust to the hilt. Alex clenched and released with Gene's controlled motion and he begged her for more. "_God, Alex, can't…"_ he cried out, his thrusts erratic as he climaxed, thrusting hard with each release. He stopped for a second, then began again, "_Not done, Alex_" as he reached around, finger teasing her clit, thrusting steadily until she cried out. "_More Gene, more, so close, ahhhhh!_" as she climaxed, pushing back against him, taking him again.

Gene leaned forward, resting on one outstretched arm, breathing hard. Pulling out, he lay on his back, guiding Alex into his arms as they dozed off again.

--

"Morning." Gene said, waking a second time hours later, Alex tucked into his arm.

"You said that earlier." Alex smiled up at him from his shoulder. "And it might be afternoon already."

"Really?" He looked disappointed.

"Did you have plans today?"

"Not really," he coughed out. "Eat something, shag you, go back to sleep. All that's really left is to eat something." He rolled her over onto her back.

"Gene!" After rolling his tongue wetly over her nipples until they peaked into his mouth, Alex moaning quietly, he quickly ran his tongue down her stomach to her still tender clit. "_Oh, god,_" she raised her hips toward him, "_What are you doing?_"

He stopped. "I hope that's a bloody rhetorical question." Gene returned his attention to her pussy, licking, humming, tongue wide, strong against her clit, parting sensitive folds. Alex propped herself up on her elbows to watch him, giggling when his actions made slurping sounds.

"It is really not polite to laugh at a man performing a service such as this. Do you mind?" He looked at her with one eye.

She laughed again. Every stroke of his tongue tickled and she couldn't stop herself.

"That's it then." Gene, abandoning his original goal, climbed over her, catching her wrists with his hands and pushing them over her head, tight to the bed.

Still giggling, Alex felt a rush from his move to dominate her, even playfully. The nerve endings he'd abandoned tingled with desire as he rubbed himself against her. "Now what, Gene?" she whispered, begging him with her eyes.

He dipped his mouth to her ear. "Wrap your legs around me, Alex," he whispered back.

Alex obeyed, tilting her hips toward his straining erection. "_Are you hard, Gene? I can't reach_." She could feel the head of his cock rubbing against her clit and she was shaking from the sensation. She knew how hard he was and she wanted to take him, wanted to tease him. "_I'm hard, Alex. So bloody hard._" He teased back, wanting to plunge into her, holding back until she begged him. "_Now Gene, please, oh god fuck me,_" she moaned and wriggled, arms pinned to the bed by strong hands. With her legs wrapped around hip she thrust her hips toward him as he entered her and they moved together, grinding, thrusting, begging. "_More Gene_," "_So close Alex, stop me, slow down_" "_No god no, don't stop, I'm coming, come on Gene, harder" _ He felt her contract as she climaxed, back arching toward him, hips thrusting against him as he followed, pouring into her with a final growl.

--

Alex watched Gene make tea, fumbling around his kitchen. He'd done it in her flat often enough, but she was experiencing a peculiar pleasure watching him in his own space. She wanted to spend more time with him here, where he lived. Maybe that would help her understand him better.

"So Alex, should I bring clothes for the week?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" she shook her head, she hadn't heard him.

"To stay with you. This week. Can I?" He turned to look at her, eyes questioning.

"Sure, if you want to. You don't want to come back here? Spend some time at your place"

"Not really." He went back to the tea, avoiding her eyes.

"Why not? It's a nice place. We could come here sometimes."

He shrugged. "I s'pose. It's not really a nice place."

"I could help you unpack. You've been here two years."

He grunted, not saying anything. "I'll think about it." He set two mugs on the table.

Gene stared at the table as they drank their tea, Alex wondering what was going on in his head.

"Alex," he finally spoke. "Seems a bit late to be asking this question." He stopped. "But we never…I mean, should we be…should we be using protection?"

She almost spat out her tea, laughing. "Gene, don't you think it's a little late to ask me that?"

"Well I said that!" He got up from the table. "It's just, in all the rush, I never asked. 'N you never said anything. I guess I just assumed you were takin' care of it." He stood up from the table and walked into the bedroom.

What had got into him? Alex stared at his back. When he didn't come back she followed him in.

"Gene. I can't have any more children." He was rummaging through the wardrobe, throwing clothes on the bed. She sat down.

"What d'you mean? You have a daughter." He gave her a puzzled expression.

"Yes. But there were some complications after, and I can't have any more." It tugged at her a little, but it was true. She shrugged, smiling sadly at him.

"Oh." He turned back to his wardrobe. "Too bloody old anyway" he mumbled, pulling shirts from the wardrobe.

Alex turned back towards him. "What did you say?"

He looked at her. "Didn't say anythin'."

"You did. You did, you said you were too bloody old. Too bloody old for what_? Do you want children Gene?_"

He gave her a slightly panicky look. "No, no! I don't. Maybe I did, once, but I'm too old now." He stopped. Looking a bit defeated, she thought. "But you're not. I'm older than you. I thought you might want…I don't know what I'm thinking." He turned back to his clothes, packing away what looked like a week's worth.

"Gene? What's got into you? You're behaving a bit odd."

"Am I?" He dressed, pulling on trousers and a white shirt.

Alex walked towards him, slipping her arms around his neck. She was wearing his shirt from yesterday, unbuttoned, and nothing else. "What's the matter," she asked quietly.

He accepted the kiss she offered, avoiding eye contact. "Nothing. Really, nothing. Thought about a lot of things over the last few weeks." He buried his face in her neck. "I missed you and I thought I'd really messed it up."

Alex wondered if that was all, but let it go. "OK, I'll get dressed." Maybe it was odd for him, her being in his flat. If he'd never had someone here before. Maybe he didn't want her here.

That must be it. She'd kept at him since they got here about staying here. Maybe he really didn't want her over. Well he'd have to get over that, she decided. If they were going to be a couple, a real one, he'd need to get used to having her in his flat. She shook her head, pulling on her clothes.

"Gene, I'd like to do some shopping today. If you want you can drop me off and I can get a taxi back to my flat. I can meet you there later."

"Shopping? What for?" He was collecting a number of ties from their resting places on chairs. She laughed as she watched him pull one out from under the telly.

"Well, I haven't done any washing, and I am desperate for clean knickers at the moment."

"If I come with you do I get to pick them out?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, smiling for the first time since they'd got out of bed.

Alex laughed. "Certainly Gene. If you can spend three minutes in the lingerie section, I'll wear whatever you like."

"Just might, then. Ready to shove off?"

--

Parking near the department store, Gene walked with Alex toward the entry, stopping to look up at the building.

"Gene?" Alex turned when she realized he'd fallen behind. "Everything OK?"

He scowled and followed her in. "Can't believe I'm bloody shopping."

She kissed him on the cheek, grabbing his hand. "You're not. I am. You're coming along to fondle my knickers, remember?"

"Mmm," he nodded, frowning somewhat playfully. "Right."

Gene had to admit, she didn't waste any time and didn't get too distracted by other items. Not for the first time, he was reminded that she was not like other women. By the time they left she had a dozen new pairs of lacey knickers in assorted colors of which he had completely approved, three bras, some silk nightshirt he had tried to talk her out of, as he suspected he was just going to rip it off her anyway, and a few new tops, all very low cut.

"That was only mildly painful," he sniffed as they left.

Alex hooked her arm through his. "Thanks. You're a good sport. And I never would have bought those tops without you. Did they look OK?"

"Your tits were practically fallin' out of them," he teased her. "They were perfect. Can we get some dinner now?"

"Yes. Or we could pick something up and I could cook, if you like?"

"More shopping? No thank you." They walked for a bit, finally stumbling across a pub Gene approved of. "This'll do."

They ordered food, taking their drinks to a table in the back. Gene gulped half his pint instantly.

"Have you given any thought to my offer of helping you to unpack? We could spend next weekend at your place. Unpack, smarten it up."

"Smarten it up? What's wrong with it?" he snapped.

"There's nothing wrong with it Gene, it's just - you've said you didn't like it. It just doesn't really look like you live in it. You might like it better if it was more comfortable."

"Oh, and your place looks like you live in it? Full of Luigi's cheap fixtures and fittings. Have you moved anything or yer own in there?" He leaned back, cigarette in his mouth. "You've been here a year, when are you movin' in, Alex?"

"It was just a suggestion Gene." She backed off, not sure why he had become so angry so quickly. "And I don't have anything to move in, Gene." How could she explain it? The idea of lying to him was unthinkable, but he could never know this truth. It made no sense to her, it couldn't to him. Wasn't her whole existence here a lie? "I don't have anything Gene. After my divorce I was left with very little. My ex-husband took everything. I imagine it felt like the flat was a temporary move, so I never did anything about it. I some ways I still feel like it's temporary."

"Temporary, Alex. Right. I wonder how that feels, having your entire life pulled out from under you. Not knowing what to expect. Making a change without 'avin' any idea what happened to your life, or what might happen." He finished his beer, and went to get another.

Alex watched him go, realization dawning on her. They really were just the same.

"Gene, I'm sorry," she said when he sat down again. He'd brought one for her too.

"When I moved down here I took the first decent place I found. Just wanted to get away. It was all I needed." He lit another cigarette. "I don't want to unpack Alex. I don't want to do it up. It's not good enough anymore." He looked away from her, muttering to himself. "Not bloody good enough."

Alex couldn't tear her eyes away from him. "Gene, it could be."

He shook his head. "No. You don't understand."

"Then tell me. You can be so frustrating sometimes! How can I know what you're thinking, what you need, if you won't tell me?"

Gene gave her a tortured look. "It's not good enough for you, Alex."

"Good enough for me? What, it's not a three room flat above a smoke filled wine bar?" He could be unbelievable sometimes. "Is your head stuck so far up your arse your brain is no longer getting any oxygen? Where do you think I live?" Her hand slammed the table.

"Yes, Gene, you and I come from two very different backgrounds. But everyone's life changes. How you meet those challenges, Gene, is what decides your life. It doesn't have to be all about the past."

"And how are you meeting those challenges, Alex?" He blew smoke in the air.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I've started yet." She reached across the table for his hand. He tangled his fingers in hers. "But I hope it's with you, Gene."

She watched as his face changed from the indignant anger he managed so well to the softer Gene he kept deeply buried. She knew how lucky she was that she saw so much of this side of him.

"Alex, I want…" he looked at the table. "I don't want you to help me do up my flat, or unpack, because I want to move." He stabbed out his cigarette, clearing his throat. "And I want you to move in with me."

Alex felt her eyes widen. _What?_ "Live with you?" it came out a whisper.

He nodded. "Wanted to ask you before. Even started looking around, see what I could afford. If I could find some place you might like. Then, well, I buggered it up. Accused you of, well, you know." He sighed. "You c'n say no. I'll understand."

"You want to live…us…together?" She suddenly felt like she no longer understood words.

Gene shifted uncomfortably. "I understand if you don' want to. But promise me you'll think about it first? A day, at least?"

"You don't think we'd kill each other?" She wanted to say yes. Jump across the table, throw her arms around him.

"Maybe," He laughed sharply. "Couldn't be worse than now, could it?" He gave her the shy smile. The one he never used, ever. Just for a second. Then it was gone, his pout back in its place.

"Let's get out of here." Alex got up and gathered her shopping bags. Gene followed her out.

Alex had enough time to think as they walked silently for the few streets to the car. Gene opened the door, and she threw her shopping bags in with his bag full of clothes, catching him by the wrist before he could walk to the driver's side.

"Gene," she cupped his face in her hands, pulling his mouth to hers. He put a hand to the back of her head, holding her to him. They kissed for an eternity, gently, tongues light against each other's lips.

"Yes."

--

Gene parked the Quattro on the street behind a yellow Cavalier.

"Isn't that Ray's car?" Alex asked as they got out.

"I think so. What's 'e doing 'round 'ere on a Sunday night?"

Suddenly, the car started bouncing rhythmically.

Gene flashed her a maniacal grin, walking quickly to the car. "_Oi!_" He banged on the back window, barking in his biggest voice, "You two cut that out or I'll do you both for indecent exposure!"

The car stopped bouncing. "Right, Guv!" Ray called out from the back.

Alex couldn't help laughing at them both as the car started bouncing again.

--

Gene sat naked on the bed, leaning back on his arms, legs stretched out in front of him. Alex was going to live with him and now he was terrified. He could be a real arse to live with. Her ex husband was certainly a posh bastard with no respect for anyone. Gene respected people. He respected Alex. He could make this work. Unfortunately, at the moment, fear was winning the battle with his sex drive and he couldn't even get a hard-on. Promising to change into something new from their afternoon shopping excursion, Alex had taken her bag into the bathroom and he was waiting for her to return. He hoped she went for the matching sapphire blue bra and knickers. Oh yeah, that would do. He closed his eyes, picturing her in them, feeling the familiar ache start in his balls. Better.

--

Alex changed in the bathroom. She pulled out the days catch of lacy undergarments and decided on the blue set. He seemed to like that when she picked it out. She looked at herself in the mirror. Living with Gene. It was terrifying. Could she really be around him all the time? They worked together. You've practically been living with him anyway. But it's different, you know it is. Come on, you can do it Alex. You love him. He may take some breaking in, but it's not like he's never lived with a woman before, right?

--

"Gene?" His eyes flew open. The lace barely covered her nipples and he watched them peak as she climbed over him. Straddling him with her knees on the bed, tits in his face, Alex bent to kiss him as he lifted one hand to her cheek. He pulled her down, kissing her mouth, her chin, the hollow at the base of her neck. Alex moaned encouragement as his tongue played lightly along the edge of the shimmery blue lace and as he teased one full erect nipple into his mouth, Gene's performance worries disappeared. She held his head to her breast and began rocking against him, the delicate lace that shielded him from entry grazing against his now erect cock made him jump. "Bloody hell. Those things are gorgeous." His hand slid over her behind, pushing the thin string down. "Now get them off," he growled.

Alex slid backward off the bed, standing for an instant and as she pushed her knickers off Gene pulled her down onto his lap. "_Fuck me Alex_," he pushed a finger inside her, wet, warm. "_I know you're ready_."

He moved his hand to the small of her back. "_Mmmmm, I'm ready too, Alex._" She slid easily over him, spreading her legs wider as he pushed up into her. "_Oh god, yeah_." "_Let me,_" she purred in his ear as she began to move over him, pushing his arm back to prop himself on the bed. Gene watched her as she rode up and down, her arms resting on his shoulders, her face moving towards ecstasy. "_Oh Alex, so good, so close_" his hips moved lightly as she rode harder, faster, coming closer. "_Gene, oh god, Gene_" She pinched her nipple, so close to his face, and he ran a tongue over it, sucking it into his mouth as he began to lose control of his thrusts. "_Now, Gene, now, god_." "_Oh yeah, oh Alex, uuunnnghh!_" Gene felt her spill over him seconds before he came, one arm holding her closer, pushing himself deeper.

"Alex," he panted, rolling them both to the bed. "When we live together, we'll still shag like bloody teenagers, right?"

She lay on top of him. "Gene, we shag much better than bloody teenagers."

He laughed, wrapping her in his arms.


	29. Planning

_**Yup. Here we go again. Thanks for reading along!!**_

_**--**_

Alex arrived at the station early Monday morning to see Ray already at his desk.

"Isn't it a bit early for a cigarette, Ray?"

"Never too early Ma'am." He didn't turn to look at her.

"Everything OK Ray?"

"Yes, Ma'am, why?" He finally turned around.

"No reason," she walked around to her desk, a humorous expression on her face. "Have a nice time last night?" She couldn't stop herself.

"I, um, don't know what you mean?" His eyes were wide.

"Ah, yes. Did you work yesterday? I thought you had Sundays off?"

"I took an extra shift to finish up some paperwork. I wanted to go through all of the Adrian Solt files before today." He handed Alex a file, adding somewhat sheepishly after, "Cazzie had a double shift, so we met for dinner in between."

"Yes. And how was…._dinner_?"

"Uh, great. Luigi's Spaghetti. Always good."

Ray rolled his chair up to Alex's desk, surprising her. What came out of his mouth surprised her more "Inspector, you're a bird."

"Yes, Ray. I am a bird." She sat back a little, terrified of where this was going.

"C'n I ask you somethin'?" Alex nodded, wanting to say no.

"I've never dated anyone this long. I mean, it's been almost seven weeks already." He stared at her.

"Hmmm. Seven weeks. A lifetime."

"Tell me about it!" He lit another cigarette. "I haven't even looked at another bird! I think there must be something wrong with me."

"So, what's the question?" She really hoped he wouldn't ask her anything…detailed.

He shifted his eyes back and forth, checking to see who might hear. They were the only two people in the room. "What do I do?"

"What do you mean, what do you do? What do you want to do, Ray?" Oh my God. Ray wanted relationship advice from her. If she closed her eyes tightly, could she will herself to disappear? "Do you like her?"

"Well, yeah. She's randy as a bloody rabbit."

Alex winced. "Don't do anything. You have a girlfriend, Ray. Just be nice to her."

"Really? That's all?"

"Yes. Think you can do that?" Alex wasn't sure she believed it. But, she had to admit, seven weeks with Ray and she was still sticking it out. They must have something.

Looking confused, Ray rolled his chair back to his desk just as other members of the team started arriving.

"Oh, and Ray, the Guv will be expecting a full briefing on Solt when he gets in. Which should be at any minute."

Alex had left Gene awake, but spent. She'd woken in the morning to find his hand on her breast, caressing it lazily. Aroused, she pushed him onto his back, climbed over him and licked a trail from his scruffy jaw to his straining erection, lips covering him as he groaned awake, twitching in her mouth. Moaning, the ache between her legs driving her mad, she moved up his body and slid over him, rocking slowly until she couldn't hold back, pulsing around him as he emptied inside her.

Ray nodded. "Are you meeting with the DCI Ritter this afternoon?"

"What?" Was he saying something? "Yes, we are. He might want you to come along, too Ray." He nodded again, turning back to his paperwork.

"Morning." Gene pushed through the doors, stopping at Alex's desk. ''Ave you 'n Ray got anything on Solt yet?" He was asking instead of bellowing on his way into his office. That was new.

"Yes. Want it now?" Her accidental proposition brought a sparkle to his eyes and Alex felt him look through her clothes. In his grey suit, his hair still wet and swept back, she fought the urge to reach over her desk to pull his mouth to hers. She couldn't help swaying a little. How could he still make her feel like that?

He swallowed, eyes moving over her. "Now would be good. Be back with a brew and we can start." He tore himself away, heading for the canteen.

Returning to the squad room, he pulled a chair out and sat. "Drake?"

"OK" Alex stood up. "Adrian Solt is a mid-level drug smuggler, no history of dealing. He brings the goods in and sells to one or two main dealers, who then prep it and deliver it to the street dealers. He operates largely out of Deptford"

"Yes. We know that." Alex broke into a sweat as Gene watched her. She hoped no one else noticed.

"Over the last two weeks three street corner dealers have been shot on their corners. Information from reliable sources confirms that Solt ordered the murders, and may have even committed them himself. We suspect that he is looking to expand from smuggling to dealing the products himself and is taking rival dealers' corner-men off the street."

Gene nodded. "Our own local dealer is none too happy having his turf trodden on, or his employees offed. As much as liking our own bastard hung up, we need to stop the killing first, before it escalates and innocent bystanders are shot in the crossfire. Although any information we might gather along the way that helps put our own local scum away will be welcome."

Gene stood up, walking into his office. "Ray, you come along this afternoon. If there's coordination to be done between the two squads I want you to handle it."

--

Gene was still complaining about the meeting when they arrived at Luigi's later that night.

"Stupid bastard!" Gene was banging his hand on their table in the corner. "If 'e can't bloody cooperate in our investigation how the 'ell are we suppose to help 'im with his!"

"Gene, he's just trying to make the collar. I don't think he was trying to be difficult on purpose." Alex had been trying to calm him down for an hour, but it wasn't working. She wanted to take him upstairs make him forget the whole afternoon. "Did you hear back from the Chief before you left the station."

"I did not. Probably ignorin' my bloody calls." He finished his cigarette and roughly emptied his third whiskey. "Can I get a bloody beer!" He shouted into the room. One of Luigi's waiters appeared minutes later with a pint.

Alex watched him. His tie hung loose and his hair was a drunk mess from the many times he'd run his hands through it since they'd sat down for dinner. He'd long ago discarded his jacket. Looking at him increased the pulsing between her legs and it took every ounce of self restraint she had not to run her own hands through his hair.

She moved closer to him, she put her hands on his shoulders, moving him so he was facing her.

"Gene, we can deal with it tomorrow." Enough of this, she thought. He looks too shaggable tonight, and she wasn't interested in waiting for this tirade to end. Under the table Alex freed the button closest to his belt and her fingers reached inside, grazing his flesh. "Come on upstairs" she leaned in whispering in his ear. He grunted indifferently, but as her hand slipped lower she felt his body respond beneath his trousers. "I know how to make you forget about it until tomorrow."

Continuing to pretend he wasn't interested, Gene finished his beer, scowling in the other direction.

Alex sighed. "Fine, Gene, but I'm going upstairs." She leaned in, whispering. "And if you don't hurry, I'll be forced to take care of myself." She saw his eyes close as she got up to leave.

--

It didn't take him long to follow, but Alex was already in the bedroom pulling her jeans off. Gene stripped his clothes off on his way there, seeing Alex's behind in the air as she bent down to pull her feet from her jeans. Stepping out of his trousers, he grabbed Alex by the hips, pushing off her knickers as she gasped from the unexpectedness of him. Pulling her against him he rubbed his throbbing erection onto her bare arse, growling, "_I want you right now._" Pushing her to the bed, on her knees, he entered smoothly. "_Oh god, oh yeah, make me bloody forget everything_" he moaned as he thrust inside her quickly, short strokes. "_Oh god Gene, don't come yet!_"

He pulled out, pushing her all the way to the bed, lying on top of her, feeling her body against his. "_I want to fuck you now, don't want to wait_." He raised up a bit and she wriggled over onto her back, running her hands over his chest, her tongue, her mouth attacking him. "_Gene I'm gonna come so fast, I want you so much._" He slid a hand between her legs, feeling her swollen clit, soaking wet hairs, thighs. He pushed a little, Alex moaning, pushing his hand away. "_Fuck me Gene, I want to come all over your hard cock._" Gene grunted, sliding a hand under her arse as he pushed inside, adjusting so he rubbed her clit hard with every thrust. "_Is that good?_" "_Oh yeah, oh god,_" Alex dug her nails into him, her feet planted on the bed, hips pushing into him. Gene was mesmerized, watching her writhing wildly beneath him as she pulled him against her, grinding into him as she came, begging him to fuck her harder.

Gene could still feel her climax pulsing around him as he pushed her legs over her shoulders, thrusting deep. He begged, cursed and thrust inside her for so long, calling her name, that when he finally came in one long hot stream, telling her he loved her, begging her to never leave him, Alex no longer knew if she were coming again, or had never stopped.

--

By lunchtime the next day Gene was in a state about the Solt case.

"Do you want me to try talking to him?" She'd asked, knowing that the Chief Super hadn't got back to him yet.

"What's 'e gonna tell you that 'e won't tell me!" he bellowed, throwing a pencil at his office wall.

"Well he knows I won't shout at him, at least," Alex said sourly. "He must know by now why you've called. Just let me do the follow up, it's call – " the phone rang, interrupting her.

Gene grabbed the phone "Hunt."

Alex watched him talk. "Yes, yes sir…I do want to get the bastard, yes sir…prefer murder to drugs, too….OK….OK….of course…I'll have D.S. Carling get right on it…And thank you sir." He hung up.

"It's about bloody time! Come on." He pushed past Alex into the squad room.

"Alright everyone listen up. The brains trust giving us orders has finally decided to do something right for a change, and they want to get Solt on the murder charges instead of the drug smuggling, so we're back on top. Ritter's group has been planning to bring him in with a drug sting scheduled for one week from tomorrow. If we cannot nail this bastard by then they will pick him up. However, if we can get 'im before then, we get to keep 'im."

"What do we do first, Guv?" Ray stood up.

Gene pushed out his lips, looking around. He hadn't got this far, having expected to be shut down. "Chris, go through all the evidence we have, see how much we can make stick to Solt. We'll need everything we can get to keep him in custody once we have him.

"Drake, you and Ray work out a plan to follow him for the next week. We'll have a better chance of catching him if we've got someone on him at all times. Make it good." They nodded.

"Reconvene here in two hours to see what we've got."

They spent the afternoon working out the logistics, Gene moving from group to group to make sure he knew where everyone was at. By the time they met two hours later he already knew what everyone had to report.

"Ballistics on the three murders show the same weapon used for all. Walther P5." Chris held up a picture. "Pretty common, but informants have told us it's his weapon of choice. Seems to be fond of it. He'll probably have it on him wherever he goes."

Gene nodded. "Ray?"

"Got it worked out. Round the clock. No one sleeps for the next week."

"We'll all need to check out unmarked cars, working in teams of two." Alex stood up. "Ray has the assignments. Two officers per car, two cars per shift for minimal intrusion, but so everyone has backup available. Everyone see Ray before you leave today. Shifts start tonight." She looked at Gene. "We'll get him."

"Get to it, then." Gene pushed everyone off, walking over to Alex. "So when's our shift?" He took the schedule from her hands.

"You assume we're working this together, then?"

"Well if you've locked me in a car for 5 bloody hours with Chris I may never forgive you." He looked at her.

She smiled. "Nope. You got me. We start at 7 am tomorrow. I've got the details, and no Quattro." She emphasized the last part.

"Oh why not," he grumbled.

"Because we do not want to be noticed, Gene."

"Well, then make sure whatever we get can drive fast enough to catch something."

Alex walked around her desk to get her jacket. "Want to get some dinner?"

He nodded. "Yeah, OK. But I made an appointment fer us. 5:30. Hope you don't mind."

"Appointment for what?" She was surprised he didn't ask her before making plans.

"Fer, um, to see some flats. Izzat OK?" He said it quietly, so no one else could hear him.

Her stomach flipped over. Neither of them had mentioned living together since Gene had asked her yesterday. She wasn't sure what the next step should be and she didn't know if Gene wanted to be in charge of this or if he wanted her to take it on.

"Yeah, it's OK." She shrugged.

They walked together out to the Quattro, saying their goodnights along the way.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as he pulled into the street.

"Well, I found an estate agent didn't make me want to smack 'im in the gob, so I thought we could start there. Said 'e'd have a few places we might like."

"What did you tell him we were looking for?" Alex didn't even know. Where should they live? Where would Gene want to live? Maybe they should have talked about it a bit before.

"I told 'im we both worked for The Met, so he couldn't get too out of control, but it could be somewhere nice, not too far away I hope. Parking."

She nodded. "OK."

--

"I picked out a few places that seem to meet with your instructions, Mr. Hunt." They were sitting across from the estate agent, Mr. Binns. He had a stack of photographs to his right. "Are you interested in renting a house, or just a flat?"

They answered together.

"I reckon we'd want a house."

"Just a flat, I imagine."

Gene looked at Alex, brow furrowed. "Thought you'd want a house?"

"Thought you wouldn't." She gave him a confused look.

"Uh, OK. What about a garden?" Binns tried again.

"Yes."

"It's not necessary."

They looked at each other again.

"You don't want a garden?" Gene asked.

"Do you garden, Gene?" She really didn't know.

"I like to sit in one now and then." He was getting confused. "Get a bit of fresh air."

Alex turned to Mr. Binns. "I'm sorry. We hadn't really had a chance to talk about what we might be looking for. Do you have some photographs we could look through, see what strikes us? Then maybe we'd have a better idea of what to tell you."

Gene cleared his throat, leaning forward in his chair. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Mr. Binns nodded. "How about if I leave these here with you. I can come back in a half hour." He stood. "Would either of you like some tea? I can have my assistant bring it in."

Alex nodded. "That would be lovely, thank you."

Mr. Binns left as Alex pulled the stack towards her.

"Do you really want a house, Gene?" She was surprised.

"Well, yeah, kind of. House feels less temporary." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"It is a commitment," she said idly, looking through the photos.

"Right. A commitment. Isn't that what this is?" She looked up, his eyes were searching hers. "A commitment?"

Shit. "Oh my God, Gene! Of course! I am committed to you. Very much." She grabbed his hand, eyes searching back at his. "It's only – the idea of a house. It can be so much to take care of, and we work so much. That's all I meant."

The assistant came in with tea, setting it on the table with milk and sugar. Alex thanked her as she left.

"OK." He leaned forward, relaxing a little. "Just, don't dismiss it outright, OK?"

She nodded. "OK."

They looked through the photos together, each pulling out a few they thought fitted their needs, then going through them together.

"This is nice," he handed her a photo of a two story home, with a basement kitchen.

"It's in Islington Gene. Do you want to live in Islington?" She looked at him.

He scowled, taking back the photo. "Well, maybe. It depends." He looked at it again, Alex watching him. "Let's keep it in case. What've you got?"

She handed him her stack.

Gene went through them. "This looks like where I bloody live now! Why would you want to live in a bloody brick box?"

This went on for some time until they decided on four places they could agree to look at. They made an appointment with Mr. Binns for the weekend, and left.

--

They sat at Luigi's bar, waiting for dinner. Gene downing whiskey like it was water.

"Maybe you should slow down, Gene," Alex suggested. "Be right back."

"Everything OK Mr. Hunt?" Luigi refilled his glass.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's OK." He took a sip. "The lady Inspector and I have decided to move in together."

Luigi swallowed. "Move in? Together? Not upstairs, it's too small." He looked panicked.

"No, no, not upstairs. But we can't seem to agree on where we should live."

Luigi took a deep breath. "May I make a suggestion, Mr. Hunt."

Gene shrugged. "Why not?"

"Maybe you and the Seniorina should consider something, not so close to your neighbours."

Gene looked at him, not understanding.

"Well, the two of you, you can be a little, how do you say? Loud?"

Gene had just filled his mouth with whiskey which he promptly spit out. He was still choking back laughter when Alex returned from the ladies room.

"What's so funny?" Alex sat on her barstool.

Gene repeated what Luigi had told him.

"Oh bloody hell." Alex covered her face with her hands as Gene continued to giggle.

--

They were both a little drunk by the time they made their way upstairs and Alex tripped over a chair walking through the kitchen.

"D'you imagine that's what Luigi meant, when he said we were loud?" she asked, picking the chair up.

Gene shook his head, pulling Alex's jacket off her. "I think this is what he meant" He kissed her drunkenly, putting his arms around her. She screamed when he lifted her off the floor.

"Come on," he carried her to the bedroom, Alex squealing all the way.

They peeled each other's clothes off slowly, too drunk to do it quickly, finally crawling into bed together naked, sweaty and drunk. Alex wriggled close, pushing her bare breasts against Gene's chest.

"'M drunk, 'lex" his eyes were half closed.

"Never stopped you before," she nipped at his chin. She was drunk too, but not quite as bad as Gene, having skipped the four whiskeys. "I have total confidence in you" she whispered, her hand reaching lower, stroking his already full erection. "See?"

"Oh 'm ready. Jus' can't stay awake." He mumbled, half snoring.

"Fine, I'll do it, then." Alex wriggled lower, nipping him lightly along the way. She wasn't even sure he noticed. Finding her target, she ran her tongue over the sensitive flesh at the head of his cock, sucking it into her mouth. Gene moaned, and she knew he couldn't be completely asleep. Alex found herself hanging uncomfortably off the bed and she swung herself around, settling her feet on the pillow, as she took him into her mouth again.

She sucked and swirled, pulling him into her mouth, working slowly, not in any hurry. Her fingers played with the tight flesh of his balls as Gene grunted lightly, hips jerking towards her. He whimpered when she released his cock, jerking when her tongue teased his balls. With Gene's cock in her mouth Alex was growing more aroused, and sucking him again deep into her mouth, she reached a hand toward her aching clit, desperate for some relief of her own. She swirled one finger around, rhythmically, the same motion she used with her tongue on Gene's own tight flesh. Again, again, again, then Alex felt Gene's hand push hers away, his mouth descending onto her clit, his tongue picking up the rhythm. She felt, rather than heard the moans coming from him as she sucked the head of his cock, squeezing at the base with her hand.

Gene slid one arm around her leg, fingers thrusting deep into her wet center, tongue never stopping its slow progression. Kissing , sucking, licking each other for what seemed an eternity, Alex felt Gene throb against her tongue, coming slowly into her mouth as he groaned into her center. Shuddering as she climaxed, Gene eagerly sunk his tongue into her as she spilled over.

They both dozed where they lay, exhaustion and alcohol having taken over. Gene woke briefly, tugging Alex's arm until she rejoined him on the pillows. He pulled her back against him, her arms covering his.

"That seemed quiet enough, d'you reckon?" he murmured into her ear.

"Mmm, yeah. Quiet." She wriggled back against him. "Gene?"

"Hmmm?" He was almost asleep.

"We have to be up in three hours."

"Bugger."


	30. Extra Large Chapter 30

_**Here we are. Chapter thirty. Thanks again to everyone, especially my tireless editor. She knows who she is. Wouldn't be half as good without her. Grab a drink and pull up a chair. This one's a double!**_

--

Alex slammed the Quattro door as she got in, throwing a paper bag onto Gene's lap. They were parked in an unmarked car at their assigned stakeout location waiting for Solt to do something and Alex had gone for breakfast.

"Don't slam the bloody door!" He shouted, pulling his egg butty out of the bag. "Where's the bloody bacon?" He scowled at his breakfast.

"You don't need it" she answered, looking into her bag and pulling out a banana. She followed it with two paper cups filed with tea and set them gingerly on the dashboard.

"Do not start telling me what I bloody can and cannot eat!" He shook his head and took a bite anyway.

Alex pursed her lips and frowned, looking at him. "Don't blame me if you didn't get enough sleep. I did not tell you to drink all that whiskey."

"Whiskey? If you could keep yer 'ands off me once in a while maybe I wouldn't be so bloody tired!"

"_My_ hands? He of the perpetual hard-on? If I hadn't given you one you'd just be complaining that your balls ache or some such nonsense!"

Gene turned to say something, but stopped to watch as she roughly bit off the end of her banana. "Careful!"

"What?"

"If yer goin' to snap the end off that banana while talking about me knob I might 'afta think twice 'bout lettin' you anywhere near it again!"

Alex stared at him for half a beat then burst out laughing. Gene stared at her, trying unsuccessfully to scowl. Alex laughed until she had tears in her eyes.

"OK," she started, wiping away tears. "All better now." Gene half smiled at her, shaking his head, eating his bacon-less breakfast.

"So, Alex," he started, a bit hesitant. "You really don't want to move into a house?"

She shrugged. "I hadn't thought it an option, really. Don't you want to live on your patch?"

He pushed out his lips, staring out the car window. "Hmmm, I would actually, come to think of it." He turned to her. "Can't we do both? I can afford a house, Alex. I reckon I can, anyway."

"I don't expect you to pay for this Gene. I won't let you." She shoved her banana peel and empty cup back into the bag, shaking her head. "Might it be a better idea to move into somewhere manageable first, make sure we don't kill each other? If it works we can always look for a house later."

"When it works."

"What?" She said absently.

"_When_ it works. It's going to work." He stared out the window, looking for their mark.

Alex turned to look at him. "You seem certain of this."

He turned to her, eyes drilling into hers. "I am."

"When it works, then." She smiled at him, holding his gaze.

--

After three days of stakeout the entire team had managed to watch Solt visit his mum, shop for shoes and play football in the street. The random hours, disrupted sleep and lack of progress made everyone irritable, Gene more than the rest. Alex had even arranged for Ray to have a couple of shifts with him just to get a break, and she hadn't seen much of Gene at all since Wednesday night.

He was especially bearish Saturday morning, returning from an all night session of sitting in the squad car staring at a door.

"For God's sake Gene. If you don't want to do it today I'll call the estate agent and cancel. God knows no one should be subjected to you in your current state."

Gene walked towards the bathroom. "Don't cancel! A shower and some kip. It's all I need."

"We have to meet Mr. Binns at 10:30 at the first address. You haven't got much time!" she yelled after him.

Two hours later Gene was buckling his trousers as they walked out the door. He looked at Alex. She was wearing a loose white skirt and a yellow sleeveless top with a very deep v-neck, and his mood wasn't the only thing that lifted a bit as he thought about how much he loved the warmer weather.

--

Gene squealed the Quattro to the curb in front of the first flat of the day. It was plain outside, and inside was worse. It was dark, and Alex was convinced, smaller than where she lived now. The claimed two bedrooms were really one normal sized room split into two. Gene scowled at her after ten minutes, and they left.

The next two weren't much better, so by the time they arrived at the three story house in Islington Gene was irritable, cursing and mumbling to himself.

"Waste of a bloody day, this is." He muttered, walking up the steps.

Binns unlocked the door and they followed him through. Gene watched Alex's face. He knew she'd love it. Probably grew up in a house just like it. He chewed the inside of his mouth.

"It certainly needs work," she said, looking at the paint peeling off the banister.

"Well, most of the houses of this sort around here do." He cleared his throat. "I hope you don't mind. I am supposed to meet a client of one of the other agents in about a half hour. She took ill last night and can't make her appointment. Would you mind if I left you to look around? You can just pull the door shut when you leave. It will lock behind you."

"You'd leave us 'ere?"

"You are police officers. I'm not worried. If you decide you're interested you can call me on Monday."

"Thank you," Alex answered before Gene could say anything else. "We won't be too long." She shook Binns' hand and he left them there.

"Want to look downstairs?" He asked her.

She took his hand. "OK."

The basement was just a kitchen and a small dining area. There was a long plank farmhouse table in the middle of the room. He watched Alex run her hand along the edge of it as she walked the room. "What d'you think?"

"It's sweet Gene, but I still think it's a bit more than we're looking to spend, and it's a bit further than either of us want, I think. Don't you agree?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. "If you like it we can manage."

"I'd rather not 'manage', Gene. If we're going to stretch, I'd rather it be on something we buy, not rent. We can find something cheaper for a bit and then look around if we decide that's what we want."

He sighed. "OK. If that's really what you want."

She stood close, her nose touching his. "Yes." She kissed him lightly. "It is."

He nodded, bringing his hand to her face, brushing the curls out of her eyes. Bending down to kiss her, he hadn't intended the rest. But they'd barely seen each other for days and they'd both been tired and irritable. Neither in the mood to make the extra effort.

Until this moment. As one hand moved to the small of her back, she parted her lips, taking his lower one between her teeth. "_Mmphf_," was all he managed as Alex's nails dug into his back, through his shirt. "_Unngh_" she managed to retort, Gene's tongue so busy in her mouth words were beyond her. Firmly grabbing her arse in one hand, and sliding the other under the yellow fabric of her shirt and over her breast he turned her around in two steps, pushing her against the heavy table.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, he covered her now exposed breast, tongue flicking, teeth nipping at the raised bud. He groaned as Alex made quick work of his trousers and they fell to his knees, one hand stroking, squeezing, coaxing him on. Gene pushed her back onto the table raising her skirt and grabbing her legs as they wrapped around him. Not bothering to check her first, he plunged into her without hesitation or resistance. "_Mmmmmm_, _yeah_" his hands grabbed her hips as her legs pulled him into her ferociously. He thrust in short fast strokes as Alex raised up on one elbow, caught in his gaze, staring into his eyes. "_Unnh, unnh, unnh yes, yes! Oh god, there, yes!_" Gene felt her tighten around him as her legs relaxed and he came hard, gasping, grinding, losing himself in her as deep as he could.

He leaned over her, kissing her breast before laying his head on it. After a minute he pulled her up, arms around her back. "We don' have to take this place now, do we?"

She shook her head, smiling, breathing hard, trying to pull herself together. "But I do have surveillance in two hours. We should get going."

Gene pulled his clothes back to their proper location on his body. "'M comin' with you tonight."

--

The evening's surveillance passed without incident, other than Gene agreeing to look for something inexpensive until they found something they both liked, and could afford.

"But do we have to wait a year? What if we find something we like sooner?"

"Do you really want to move again right after we move in together?"

"Don' 'ave much stuff. Neither do you." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Someone tapped on the window and they both jumped exchanging warning looks. It was Ray.

"Me 'n Chris 're up the street. You two can go 'til tomorrow." Gene nodded, and drove off.

--

Alex woke sprawled across Gene's back. Their shift had finished at 11, and they'd stopped for dinner before heading upstairs, shagging each other ragged until they fell out in a heap, laughing and sweaty. Rolling over him, she kissed him between his shoulders as she got out of bed.

The phone rang as she was returning from the bathroom. 6:15 am. This can't be good, she thought.

"Hello?"

"Ma'am?" It was Shaz. What was Shaz doing there so early? On a Sunday? "You 'n the Guv, need to come here right now." Alex didn't like the sound of her voice.

"Shaz? What – slow down. What's happened?" She could hear the girl breathing hard into the phone.

"Well, they got Solt. Early this morning, just an hour ago really. But there was gunfire, and – "

"Did someone get hurt?"

"Yeah, DS Lewis, Ma'am. Shot 'im. He's dead."

"We'll be right there Shaz." She dropped the phone in its cradle.

--

"Gene! Gene wake up!"

He rolled over slowly. "Bloody hell, not again, I'm knackered."

"They got Solt. Shots fired."

He sat up, awake instantly. "What?" Seeing Alex's face, he expected the worst. He'd been on the job long enough. "Who?"

"Lewis. Let's go."

They were dressed and out the door in under five minutes, jogging the few blocks to the station_._

"Viv" Gene stormed up to the desk. "Twelve words or less."

"Solt is in a cell. Ray and Chris are in the squad room." He looked exhausted and shaken. Gene nodded and took off, but Alex stopped to hear more from Viv.

"Viv what happened?"

"You should talk to Ray, but from what I understand they tried to collar Solt early this morning and shots were fired. Don't know who started it. Lewis was hit returning fire."

"Has anyone phoned his wife yet?"

"No. Waiting fer the Guv."

Alex nodded, walking to the squad room where Gene was practically interrogating Ray and Chris.

"Why didn't you wait for backup!" Gene bellowed.

"Calm down! That won't help." She sat on her desk as he turned to look at her.

"We just lost a member of this team and I need to know how the bloody hell that happened!" He just needed the details. How did that scum Solt get one over on them?

"It's alright," Ray continued. Chris stood next to him, smoking and staring at the floor. "Armed response was on the way, but they didn't show until a minute after it happened." He turned to Alex, "Solt had driven up to one of the corner dealers, stuck 'is arm out the window like 'e was gonna shoot the guy. I shot at Solt, hit the car, but everyone scattered. Lewis came from around the other side, but Solt, or someone in 'is car, hit 'im straight on. Ambulance was there with armed response, not thirty seconds later. 'E was already dead."

Gene took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Do you want me to phone his wife?" Alex asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah. Use my office." She nodded and walked off, Gene watching her click the door shut behind her.

He looked at his DS as complete understanding passed between them. Ray nodded, dropping the end of this cigarette on the floor, squishing it with the toe of his shoe.

"Chris, get the keys and meet us downstairs."

--

The corridor was empty as Chris unlocked the cell door, letting Gene and Ray inside. Chris waited outside, but Ray took the keys in with him. Solt was handcuffed to the low bench so he couldn't stand, only sit and bend over. Too far away from the in cell toilet to have used it if he'd wanted.

"So, Adrian, you murdering bastard." Gene brought his knee up into Solt's face.

"Piss off copper" Solt sneered. He spat out a tooth.

Gene smiled viciously. "We won't have much time together, so I don't want to waste it with words." His balled up fist connected with Solt's stomach several times, not stopping until he coughed up blood. Ray watched, looking for Chris' signal through the small window.

"_No one kills a member of my bloody team and gets away with it_," Gene hissed as he crashed Solt's head against the wall, straining at the cuffs digging into his wrists.

--

"Where is everyone?" Alex stepped up to the desk. Viv was hanging up the phone.

"They were in the squad room. They're not there?"

She shook her head. "Viv. Extra keys. To the cells. Do you have them?" He was already looking.

"Shit." They raced downstairs.

--

Chris saw them come through the locked door to the corridor and banged on the door.

"Don't you dare Chris!" Alex yelled, racing towards him. It didn't matter. Gene couldn't have stopped at that point anyway.

Chris stepped aside, letting Viv unlock the door.

"Viv call a bloody ambulance!"

Alex stepped into the cell, instantly realizing how far gone Gene was already. She couldn't overpower him, but maybe she could get some leverage. She grabbed his belt, pulling him backwards as he bent down to punch Solt again. Gene lost his balance, falling against the far wall. He pulled back to hit whomever had stopped his attack, freezing when he saw Alex.

She didn't flinch, and could see the lights behind his eyes start to click back on as he looked at her.

"_What the fuck are you doing!"_ She shouted, getting closer. "_Get the fuck out of this cell! NOW!"_

Gene was breathing hard, fists clenched and bleeding. He pushed his face into hers. "He killed a member of my team."

"Yeah. And you had better hope he survives this. Get. The fuck. Out of here." She stood between Gene and the unconscious body on the floor until he turned and left. She shook her head at Ray's remorseless face as he followed Gene out.

--

Gene sat in his office, chair pushed back, forehead on the desk. His knuckles ached and Alex hadn't said a word to him since she'd pulled him off of Solt. It's not that he was sorry, he wasn't. But maybe he should instruct Ray to pull him off a little earlier. Make sure he doesn't kill anyone. He really wouldn't want to kill anyone.

He sat up. He knew what was coming next. Suspension. Hearing. Possible dismissal. He wasn't sure if he cared this time. If they were going to dismiss him for beating the living shit out of a drug dealing scumbag who'd killed a fellow officer, then maybe his time was up.

Alex trailed their supervisor through the doors, and Gene stood up. She looked miserable. This can't have gone well for her either. Forget how angry she'd be with him, she'd get heat for it too.

The Super opened the door to Gene's office without knocking.

"Hunt, you're suspended pending an inquiry. DS Carling, as well." Gene nodded. Alex still didn't look at him. "Without pay."

"What?" He swore under his breath. This was a first.

"At least a week, until we can decide if we'll need a hearing, or if other discipline is more appropriate," he continued. "DI Drake will be in charge until further notice."

"What!" she jumped up. "You can't! I can't – "

"You certainly can. When we decide what we're going to do with DCI Hunt, we'll let you know if a replacement is necessary. Until then, you're in charge, Inspector." He turned on his heels and left.

"Gene I did not want this." She started. He waved her off.

"I know. Brought this one on." He sat down. After waiting for her to speak to him, suddenly, he didn't want to talk to her. "'M goin' home." He grabbed a few personal items and brushed past her.

--

Alex followed him out, catching up to him a block from her flat. "Gene."

"You don' have to say anything!" He kept walking and she ran to catch up. Neither said anything until they were inside the flat.

Alex sat on the sofa, her hands in her head. "Gene, what were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking? I was thinking this bastard killed a police officer. A member of my bloody team! That's what I was thinking!" He stormed into the bedroom.

Alex followed him. "This is not how you deal with that! He was in custody! We had him on multiple murders. There is no way he'd get off!"

Gene stopped, looking at her for a second. When he spoke his voice was quiet. "Did I kill him?"

"No, Gene. No. You did not kill him. He'll probably be in hospital for a week. Maybe more." She shook her head at him. "You risk your career every time you do something like this."

He turned back around, grabbing shirts from the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going back to my flat."

Alex leapt across the bed, grabbing the shirts from his hands. "Oh no you don't!" She threw them back into the wardrobe, onto the floor."You're not getting off that easy! You want to live together? You stay here and you deal with this."

He stared at her. All he wanted was to throw her on the bed, lose himself in her, with her, forget the day ever happened. But his hands hurt, his body ached, and he was sure she wouldn't have much sympathy for him.

"Fine." He turned and left the room.

"Where are you going?" She barreled after him.

"Downstairs, to the bar, to deal with it! I'll be back when I'm so pissed I can't remember my bloody name!" He slammed the door behind him.

--

Standing in the kitchen staring at the door, Alex decided she needed a shower. It was still early Sunday evening but she felt like she'd been up for a week. At least the surveillance was over, she thought, getting into the shower.

The water felt good. Standing under it she suddenly realized how scared she had been, watching Gene beat Solt to a pulp, and she burst into tears. She knew it was always possible, always a part of him, but she also knew he had it in him to stop it. He was smart enough, wanted to do what was right, always. Even if what he felt was right didn't exactly conform to the rest of the world's view on the subject. It had to scare him too, even if he had no idea. She let herself cry, knowing that some of it was for him.

Showered and wearing clean clothes, Alex felt almost human again, the day almost washed away. She didn't expect to see Gene until much later, if he could even find the door later, so she grabbed her keys and walked the few blocks to the nearby chip shop. It was the most comforting thing she could think of to eat. Back in her flat with the warm package and greasy chips she managed to clear her head.

Exhausted, by 9:00 she was in bed. This week was going to be difficult. She had no idea what Gene would be like when he wasn't allowed in the station. She wasn't even sure she'd have time to find out if she had to run the team as well. She cursed when she realized that the sexual harassment training was scheduled to begin in two weeks, and she had meetings to attend for that as well.

"Gene you bastard." She stared at the ceiling until she finally drifted to sleep.

--

Gene had no idea what time it was, or how he'd got up the stairs for that matter, when he pushed through the door.

"She want's me t'stay. 'Ere I a – shit!" he sprawled on the floor as he stepped through the kitchen, tripping over a chair.

"T'bloodysmall thisplace," he slurred to himself. "Where am I? Living room? Wrong way." He turned around, staggering through the kitchen, managing not to fall over the chair this time.

Reaching the bedroom, he saw Alex sleeping. "Ope I didn' wakeyoo" he tried to whisper. He sat on the bed, undressing slowly, leaving his clothes on the floor. The sudden need to relieve himself had him sprint to what he hoped was the bathroom. Maybe she wasn't angry, he thought. Maybe it'd all be OK. Fat bloody chance.

Crawling into bed, he wanted to get close to her, just to sleep, but she rolled away.

"Alex, please," he managed. She kicked him away sleepily.

"Christ Gene, did you bathe in a sewer?" She made a disgusted noise rolling further away.

"Drunk a lot. Please, don' wan' anythin'. Jus' don' push me'way."

He felt her roll over, but he couldn't open his eyes. Sliding a long arm around her waist, he passed out.

--

Alex left Gene unconscious the next morning, and had half expected him to still be passed out in bed when she came home after 8:00 that night. He wasn't.

He was standing at the kitchen sink, in a shirt and boxers, unshaven and whistling.

"Yer 'ome late." He looked her up and down.

"What does that mean, 'I'm 'ome late'? I'm short staffed, there's still fallout from yesterday and I'm bloody knackered! I had to beg them not to suspend Chris, too."

"Alright testyknickers. Jus' meant yer dinner's getting' cold." He pointed towards the living room, nodding his head in that direction for emphasis.

She looked at him with a vaguely annoyed shake of her head, and moved to the next room. There was dinner. Plates, glasses, wine, food. Everything.

"You didn't cook." It was a statement, not a question.

He rolled his eyes, walking towards her. "No. But I put it on plates, and opened the wine. Can I get credit for that much?"

She wanted to still be angry with him, but she wasn't. She turned around to face him. "Yes. You can get credit for that much."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks. Hungry?"

"Have I got time for a quick shower? It'll perk me up a bit."

"'Course y'do." He watched her walk in the other room.

Maybe it would be OK. He poured them both wine, and sat on the sofa, staring at the ceiling until she returned. He looked her up and down in her black silk pyjamas, hoping for the best.

Alex sat next to him. "What have we got?" she looked at the plates of food.

"Dunno. Chicken something. Pasta. Salad. S'ok?" He looked at her and she nodded.

They ate silently for a while, Gene wondering if he should ask questions, wondering if she would. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Are you at all sorry, Gene?"

"Sorry I beat that toerag to within an inch of his life?" He sucked in a deep breath, shaking his head. "No. Sorry you 'ad to see it?" He took a gulp of wine. "Very much."

Alex ate without saying anything else for a while. "Lewis's wife came by today." She stared ahead of her. "She took the whole thing better than expected. Said she always knew it was possible, dangers of the job, that sort of thing. Funeral is Wednesday. In the morning."

"Ok. We'll go together?"

"Of course." She nodded. After they finished eating, Gene cleaned up the plates and leftovers. "What did you do all day?"

"Watched telly. Almost spent the day drinking, but then decided that if I was gonna be docked wages for a week, maybe I should waste me money on food instead."

Alex laughed gently, leaning back against his chest when he sat down again. Gene wrapped his arms around her relieved by her contact, her familiarity. He didn't want to tell her that doing nothing all day made him batty. That it took all his willpower not to get dressed, knowing if he did he'd just hang out in front of the station, thinking of excuses to go inside.

He kissed the back of her head, and she wriggled closer, her hand sliding backwards fingers grazing his neck.

"You're soft." Her hand slid over his cheek.

"Never say that to a bloke. 'N 'm not soft. Just 'aven't shaved. Feel like a bloody hippie."

Alex rolled over, Gene's hands slipping over her waist. "It's OK," she pulled his face to hers, kissing him gently. "I like it."

He kissed her, longer. "Doesn't it itch?" he kissed her again, "Feels itchy t'me." He swallowed her answer, his mouth against hers.

"Come on Gene," Alex said, getting up off the sofa. "Let's go to bed."

"Don' 'ave t'ask me twice." He shut the light and followed her to the bedroom.

--

Alex slipped her pyjama bottoms off while Gene pulled her top over her head. Burying his face in her neck, he unbuttoned his shirt as she made quick work of his shorts. Pulling him to the bed, over her, she kissed his chest.

"Gene, you smell good."

"Better than a sewer?" His voice was low as he nipped at her throat, tongue traced her collarbone.

"Much better," she whispered, her hands reaching lower, stroking him hard.

"Ooh, that's good. But time for that later." He pushed her hands away, and she ran them through his hair instead.

"_Ooh Gene, oh god_," he kissed and nipped one breast, biting, licking her hard nipple. The soft hairs on his face caused her to gasp as they brushed across her breast, across her stomach, tickling the inside of her thigh. "_Don't stop, Gene._" He laughed lightly and she jerked at the feel of his hot breath across her clit. "Haven't even started yet." Alex swung her legs over his shoulders, closer to his face as he began to tease her, tongue working slow swirls. His cheek brushed her leg over and over as he licked and sucked, "_So good, so close, oh god._" Gene felt his own need building and he stopped before she climaxed, kissing back over her belly as she let out an anguished squeal "_Bastard! I hate when you do that_" "_No you don't_" His lips covered hers, pulling, tongue searching. "_How about when I do this?_" She moaned as the tip of his cock teased her clit, requested entry. She was wet, and ready, and digging her nails into his arse and he slowly denied her with light, small thrusts, never entering her fully. Alex moaned, and cursed and begged until she was as the edge again, and again he stopped. Gene licked the sweat that covered her stomach and again found her clit with his tongue. This time rougher, harder, lips, mouth, with one goal and Alex couldn't stop her hips from thrusting towards him as his tongue worked her clit, moving, seeking entry. She came calling his name, Gene moaning into her.

Now at the edge himself, Gene quickly slid over her, entering deeply as Alex cried out, arching her back towards him. "_Oh, oh, oh god"_ he thrust deep, hard, pulling out completely before entering again, grunting, until he no longer knew what he was doing. He thrust faster now, grabbing the headboard for leverage as Alex thrust her hips towards him, begging for more relief. He felt her clench, climaxing again and he stilled for moment, looking into her eyes. Returning to long slow strokes, no longer able to hold on, he spilled into her, muttering unintelligibly.

--

The next few days passed much the same way, Alex coming home later and later with all the extra work, Gene having dinner ready when she got there. Wednesday morning they attended the funeral, leaving them both depressed and tired. Gene dropped her at the station before heading back to the flat.

"I forgot to tell you," she said before walking up the stairs. "Solt is being transferred to The Scrubs on Friday. He's well enough to stay in the infirmary there until his case is sorted."

Gene nodded. "Good." He didn't want to ask the question he'd had on his mind. "Any word on my hearing?" She shook her head, nothing yet. He nodded. "OK. See you later, then." He bent down, placing a lingering kiss on her mouth. "I love you" he murmured in her ear.

She looked at him, nodding. She knew that burying a colleague had really affected him.

--

It was after 10:00 by the time Alex arrived home on Thursday. She had called Gene to let him know she'd be late, so she wasn't surprised when there was no dinner waiting. She was surprised that Gene didn't seem to be home. She opened the cabinet for a glass, desperate for a drink, but the cabinet was empty. She looked around. The whiskey was gone. Everything was gone. Where had everything gone?

She put it down to her exhaustion that she hadn't noticed the note stuck to the fridge. There was a message in Gene's sprawling hand to come upstairs.

"Upstairs? There's an upstairs?" She shrugged to herself, took the note, and walked out into the corridor.

Walking gingerly up the stairs, she pushed open the door to the second floor flat. She could tell instantly that it was bigger than hers, almost the entire floor.

"'Ope y'don' mind" Gene stepped into the lounge area, hands in his pockets.

"What?" Alex was too tired and confused to realize what was going on. "Hope I don't mind what?"

Gene rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand. "I moved us upstairs."

Alex looked around. It suddenly dawned on her that the furniture was from Gene's flat. "This is your stuff?"

"Well, yeah. Except the bed. Kept the bed from downstairs." He thought she was a bit slow on the uptake. "Alex? Is it OK?"

She looked around, the entry led to a proper living area, with a dining room to the left. Dinner was set out on the table. She looked in. The kitchen was on the other end of the dining room.

"Needs a new cooker and a new fridge. But we can get that later."

The other way through the living room was a corridor leading to two bedrooms, one small one followed by one much larger that the bedroom downstairs.

"The bathroom is small, 'n there's no shower, just a bath."

She turned and looked at him. "Is this what you've been doing all week?"

He nodded nervously, still waiting for her reaction.

"You moved all this in?"

"Painted, smartened it up a bit, yeah." He gave her a questioning look, again. "Is it OK?"

"You painted?" How could she not have noticed? "How did I not notice? I never even asked you what you were doing all day."

"You were busy running the station. Not such an easy job, eh? Besides, 'm not a bird, Alex. Don' need to talk about my day." He grinned just a little.

"Yes, Gene. It's OK" She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. "It's lovely."

"Mmmm, how about we skip dinner 'n you can show how excited you are."

"I'm starving. But I promise I'll still be excited later."

--

Alex woke smiling, Gene snoring next to her lying on his back. They'd eaten in a hurry, rushing into bed, a tangle of limbs, wet, straining, eager for each other. Alex could still feel her skin tingling from the strength of her orgasms, the feel of him coming inside her.

Propping herself up on one elbow, her free hand roamed his chest, sliding under the sheet to feel him hard. She stroked him slowly, squeezing, thumb lightly teasing the sensitive skin under his head. Needing to taste him, she moved to all fours, her knees between his thighs. Slowly, she licked the full length of him and he groaned heavily.

"Whatever yer doin', don' bloody stop" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

She kissed the tip of his cock, sucking it lightly, licking. "No chance of that." As her hand reached for his balls, teasing, coaxing, she took his full length into her mouth, sucking hard as he gasped, hips jerking towards her. "O_h, yeah, oh, more of that_." Alex sucked, licked, her teeth dragging over him. He begged her, more, again, don't stop, feels so good. He spread his legs wider, wrapping them over her back. "_Wanna come, Alex, god, gonna."_ She released him from her mouth, one hand still squeezing as he bucked lightly under her. "_Want you Gene, need to taste you_" She swallowed him again, gently moving up and down his shaft until he thrust deeper, begging "_More, take more, now, unnnnghh,_" as he came into her mouth, "_Thank you, oh god, oh yeah, thank you._"

--

From the station later that morning, Alex called Gene with good news. "Meet me at Luigi's for lunch."

"Your hearing is scheduled for next Wednesday, but you and Ray can come back to work Monday. You'll both be under disciplinary observation, but that's better than nothing."

Gene nodded. "I'll take it." They ordered, and ate, Alex filling him in on work for the first time all week. He was going back, and he wanted to know everything.

"Ms. Drake, telephone." Luigi called form the bar.

"Bloody hell," she grumbled as Gene laughed at her.

Hanging up the phone, Alex ran back to the table. "Come on. We have to go."

"What? 'M not done eatin'!"

"Solt's been shot. On his way to The Scrubs."

"Shit." Gene got up following her out. "Put it on my tab, Luigi!"

--

"What the bloody hell happened!" Alex barked, pushing through the doors. Gene came in behind her.

Chris stood up. "We just got the call. Uniform were transferring him. They were hijacked on a short road not far from the prison, bout 10 guys, they said. Cut them off, pulled shotguns on them before they could do anything about it. No one else was hurt. Just clipped Solt. Twice in the head, once in the heart and drove off."

"Does anyone know who it was?"

Chris shook his head. "Wearin' masks."

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Viv came through the doors. "This just came for you." He handed her an envelope.

Alex read the enclosed note, handing it to Gene. He scowled and rolled his eyes.

"It's a note claiming responsibility for Solt's murder. From our friendly neighbourhood drug dealing scum. Payback for killing his cornermen." Gene threw the note on Alex's desk. "Saves us a bloody trial."

They were sitting around CID discussing the case when the Chief Super entered through the double doors.

"Hunt? I didn't expect to see you here."

Gene held back a scowl. "I was having lunch with Inspector Drake when she got the call about Solt. I came back here with her."

"Fair enough. You'll be back to work next week, I suspect."

"Sir, we received a note from the local dealer claiming responsibility." She handed him the note.

"The drug dealing is getting out of control. And they're becoming more violent. Why can't we put a stop to this?"

"It's a complicated problem, sir. The drugs are being imported from so many places now. And with the increase in gun smuggling it's simply becoming a deadly combination."

He looked at Gene. "I'd like to see your department doing more about it, Hunt. Start when you get back. I want more drug related arrests. And not just street dealers, either. Move up the supply chain."

He gave a stern look to both Alex and Gene and left.

"Oh bollocks." Gene walked towards his office, Alex following.

"You should go home, Gene. I'll finish up here and meet you later."

He scowled. "As if we're not working on the bloody drug problem every bloody day." He shifted gears. "See you later." He kissed her on the cheek quickly before leaving.

--

Alex faced the rest of the day, paperwork and phone calls on Solt. Setting up plans to nab his killer, and coordinating for the upcoming training sessions. She wasn't going to be doing any of the harassment training, just sitting in on the lectures, answering questions from the team. General support of the program. Still. It meant extra work, and she was exhausted again by the time she got home.

Opening the door, she marveled again that he had done this without her noticing.

"Gene," he was asleep on the sofa, telly on. "Wake up. My week of hell is over. You can have your job back. Going to take a bath."

He mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over.

She'd been in the bath for fifteen minutes, soaking, relaxing, trying not to fall asleep when Gene knocked on the door.

"C'n I come in?"

"Oh, can't you wait?"

He opened the door smirking. "Not fer that." He started taking off his clothes.

"Well," she wiggled her eyebrows. "I really don't think this bath is big enough for the two of us."

"It'll be cozy. Shove over."

She laughed as he got in behind her, water splashing over the sides and onto the floor. "Careful Gene, most household accidents take place in the bath."

"S'ok." He pulled her close, devouring her neck. "Bloody want you. Now." Wet, soapy hands moved to her breasts, squeezing, pulling, flicking at hard nipples as she gasped. He kissed down her back one hand sliding to her waist, pulling her up and toward him. "Get on yer knees." Pulling her up by her waist as she grabbed the sides of the tub to keep from falling over, he settled on his knees behind her, his hard cock sliding between her legs. He rubbed himself over her clit, teasing her before entering. "_Oh, god Gene, mmmmm, so big, unnnngh ._" The water was warm and soapy, and Alex warm and wet as he thrust into her, "_That's good, oh, god, so good_" he kept on, wanting it fast. "_What d'you need_," he growled. "_Oh god, you, faster. Harder Gene._" She squeezed the sides of the tub tighter as he slammed against her, water splashing everywhere, "_So close, Alex, god so close._" He felt her tighten, "_Oooh, god, Gene!_" "_Unnh, yeah_" he groaned, coming hard, pulling her tight against him.

Gingerly they fell back into the bath, Alex wrapping his arms around her. "Maybe we can get a bigger bath, too." Gene laughed, pulling her tighter

--

Alex was sure she'd never been happier. They'd spent the weekend doing up little details, and Gene had gone out Sunday and found them a bigger bathtub. He'd even spent most of the weekend laughing at her as she rearranged the furniture.

Smiling together as they walked through the doors to CID late Monday morning, they weren't surprised to find a crowd gathered around Ray. It was his first day back in a week.

"Good morning Ray." Alex greeted him. "And how was your week off?"

From the corner of her eye she noticed Shaz shooting a deadly look in Chris' direction.

"Lovely, thanks fer asking. I got engaged."

The room went silent as Gene, halfway to his office, spun around on his heel.

"Wot?"

"'M gettin' married."

"What the bloody hell are you doin' that for?" Gene practically bellowed.

"Gene!" Alex stared at him. "Congratulations Ray."


	31. Hearing

**_Thanks again for the kind reviews! I really tried to have a plot..._**

--

By lunchtime Monday the news of Ray's engagement had travelled CID, and Gene had barked a speech to the team about committing to stopping the drug dealers, staying focused and remembering their fallen comrade. He'd then taken Chris and Ray out to tour the usual drug corners. Alex had stayed behind.

"Gene, I have a meeting on the sensitivity training," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh. OK. 'N I thought you liked doing that training?" The eye roll wasn't lost on him.

"Oh, I do. It's just with everything… And we've been so busy. I'd actually like to be out on the street."

"I know. Look, we're going to check out our local problem, wake up a few snouts to see if shooting Solt has made Max Roeder a bit bolder. There'll be lots to do once we work out a plan."

She nodded Gene and the boys on their way as she took the lift to the eighth floor.

Returning to CID an hour later, Alex needed a pick-me-up. These meetings had been horribly boring, and she was worried the whole idea of sensitivity training that could really make an impact would disappear with substandard sessions. Making a quick trip to the ladies to splash some water on her face, she caught Shaz near tears at one of the sinks.

"Shaz! Are you OK?" Alex placed a hand on the young PC's arm.

She sniffed, nodding. "'M OK Ma'am." She slammed her hands on the sink. "Just so bloody angry! Drivin' me t'tears 'n I hate that!"

"Angry? About what?" But Alex was sure she knew.

"Ray? Engaged? _Ray?_ Chris 'n me been datin' over a year. He keeps telling me he can't get married, too much risk on the job. The Guv, 'n Ray, they're not married, he says. Always some excuse."

Alex nodded. "Well, sometimes it's hard for blokes to see things clearly."

"Yeah I know. But you 'n the Guv, you've worked it out. I've only known him for two years, but I've never seen 'im like 'e is with you. And now, Ray. _Ray?!_" She shook her head.

Alex could hear the anger in Shaz's voice. Anger tinged with disappointment.

"And d'you know the worst part, Ma'am?" Alex shook her head. "I haven't even been asking 'im about getting' married. He just keeps bringin' it up, like 'es trying to head me off!"

"I don't know Shaz. Chris cares about you. It's got to be hard for him, spending all his time with two lunks like Ray and the Guv. Probably doesn't want to look soft in front of them." Alex hoped it would help. She imagined it was likely to be true.

"D'you think so Ma'am?"

"I do, Shaz. Chris is a nice guy. Give him the benefit of the doubt on this one."

--

"How could you bloody do this to me?" Chris sat in the back seat of the Quattro, leaning forward to better reach Ray's ear. "Been tellin' Shaz for 3 months it's too dangerous a job to get married. Ray'd never get married. Guv couldn't stay married."

"Hey!" Gene snapped at him.

"Sorry Guv. Been tellin' her it's not a job fer married men! Now yer engaged!"

Ray scoffed, grinning and exhaling smoke into the car. "Sorry, mate. She's the one. Jus' know it."

Gene had heard enough. "Would you two stop prattling on? If I didn't know better I'd think you were two bloody women!"

"Sorry Guv," They mumbled together. "I'll never 'ear the end of this," Chris whispered to Ray.

"D'you think I can't hear you?" Gene bellowed, sending Chris cowering in the back seat.

After a minute, Chris leaned forward again. "But Guv, you'd never get married again, would you?"

Gene half turned his head, exasperation written all over his face. Chris sat back again.

"We need to get some information while we're out here. D'you ladies think you can focus on crime prevention long enough to 'elp me squeeze a few snouts?"

"Sure, Guv."

"Yes, Guv."

--

Gathered together in the squad room later that afternoon, Gene went over what they'd learned from their informants.

"From what we could gather this afternoon, Max Roeder now thinks he's untouchable. Killing his nearest rival while in police custody has given him an ego boost." A low murmur traveled the room. "According to a few sources, he wants to expand his drug empire beyond the cocaine he is currently importing to include heroin and possibly guns from the Soviet Union."

"Why Soviet weapons?" Alex asked.

"'Cause they're cheap." Ray offered. "Soviet army's been trying to raise extra money by exporting illegally."

Gene continued. "Now. The powers upstairs have given us a directive to work a bit harder to stop the drug trade. We all know bangin' up the dealers doesn't work. We need to get Roeder off the street, but we need to do it in a way that doesn't invite the next junior lever drug importer onto our turf."

"How we gonna do that, Guv?" Ray sucked on his cigarette. "These dealers see an empty space they move into it. The only way to stop the drug dealers is to stop people from using drugs. 'N we know that's never gonna 'appen."

Gene glared at Ray, not answering. "Inspector?" He looked at Alex. "Have you got any psychologically enlightening ideas on the subject?"

Alex sat up straighter. "Honestly, I haven't. I really need to give it a bit more thought. It's possible that if we make a big enough bust, bring in the dealers, Roeder, his supporters, all at the same time we might be able to clean the streets long enough to get them back under control. Just a theory, though. Needs some work."

"OK. Give it some thought." Gene looked around the room. "That goes for all of you. You c'n all go home now." Gene turned and went into his office.

"So, Ray," Alex started. "Have you set a date yet?" She noticed Chris' pained expression as Shaz glared at him across the room.

"Two weeks." Ray said smugly.

"Two weeks!" Chris jumped out of his seat. "She up the duff?" Shaz continued to glare.

"No, you twonk. We didn't want to wait. Just a small wedding at the registry office, then a party for all our friends. 'Ave t'see if Luigi will let us do it there. She hasn't got any family to get in the way of making it a quick one."

At that, Shaz slammed a stack of files loudly onto her desk, grabbed her bag and stormed out of CID, the double doors swinging in her wake.

"What the 'ell is up with 'er?" Gene questioned as he walked out of his office.

Alex stood up, joining him in step. "Come on. I'll tell you over dinner." They walked out together.

--

Gene drank his beer while Alex explained what had been going on with Shaz and Chris.

He snorted. "Stupid kids. If she doesn't want to get married, why does she bloody care?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I don't think she would, if Chris would just stop talking about it. I suppose she's worried she might be wasting her time with Chris."

"This is what makes her think she's wasting her time with Chris? She's not as bright as I thought she was." He grunted, emptying his pint. "Speaking of wasting time, how's your sexual harassment training going?" He signalled Luigi to bring him another pint.

"Well, let's hope it's not a waste of time." She gulped her wine, Gene refilling her glass. "The actual sessions are next week. Everyone will be required to sit through one two-hour session, and read some materials." She shrugged. "It's a step in the right direction, I suppose." She stared at the table, finger idly circling the rim of her glass.

"D'you know what I think?" Gene shifted closer to her, the effects of the alcohol starting to show.

"No, Gene," Alex stared into his eyes, at his mouth. "What do you think?"

"I think you could do with a little sexual harassment, Inspector Drake. Care to come up to mine?"

"DCI Hunt!" Alex feigned surprise. "I really don't think it would be appropriate for me to join you in your flat!" She fluttered her eyelids at him, devilish smile at her lips.

"Oh, I'm sure there'll be nothin' appropriate about it."

--

"I had to pick the bloody top floor!" Gene cursed as he led them up the stairs.

Alex stopped at the door, leaned her back against it as Gene fished the keys out of his pocket, leaning over her to unlock the door. "Maybe I shouldn't" she looked up at him, eyes wide. "Come inside your flat, I mean. Guv."

He leaned forward, his cheek grazing hers, his mouth to her ear, growling, "If you come inside my flat, Inspector, I'll come inside your - "

She gasped, pushing him away playfully, tongue sticking out between her lips.

Taking one step toward her, Gene grinned and pushed the door open, grabbing Alex around the waist and walking her back into the flat.

"You little tease. I'll teach you to wiggle yer arse around the station, beggin' me for it." He sank his mouth to her neck, hands cupping her arse, squeezing, pulling her tight.

"So wrong," she moaned, head rolling backward to give him easy access. "We shouldn't." Alex panted, not knowing how long she could keep this up. She wanted to beg him, wanted him to take her on the floor. "You're my boss. I have to take orders from you." She moaned as he bit her neck.

"Does that mean you'll do whatever I tell you?"

"I have to, don't I?"

"Bloody right you do." He released her, pushing her towards the sofa. Gene shook off his jacket, took off his tie and boots and stepped closer again, bending down, mouth close to hers. "Kiss me."

Alex tilted her head up, pressing her lips against his. They were warm, and soft, and it took all her strength to pull away without falling into him, dragging him to the floor. She felt him start to move against her, and pulled away.

"Like that?"

He shifted on his feet. "No. Try again." He had to fight to keep from running his hands under her shirt, from pushing her to the sofa, from swallowing her whole.

Alex moved, brushing against him, she knew without touching him that he was hard, wanted to touch her. She knew because she could feel the throbbing between her own legs, and she wanted to touch him too. Taking his bottom lip with her teeth, she sucked it lightly, Gene groaning his response.

"Better" he said unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom, sliding it off, cupping her breasts.

"Is this part of my training?" She asked.

"Yes. And I think you need a thorough session." Gene covered her mouth with his, one hand sliding her bra strap over her shoulder, the other unhooking it. He pulled it forward, dropping it to the floor, tongue still exploring her mouth. Alex moaned, reaching for his trousers as his thumbs rubbed lightly over her breasts, drawing hard buds against them.

Dropping his trousers to the floor, she reached for his cock, stroking gently."What exactly am I supposed to do with this?" She nipped his chin.

"Get on yer knees and I'll show you." She did, looking up into his eyes as they burned down into her. One hand cupped her face as the other trailed lightly over her lips. "Open." She did, tongue swirling around his finger until he took his straining length into his hand, guiding it into her open mouth. "_Oh, yeah, just like that_" Gene moaned, his hand moving to the back of her head, guiding himself deeper into her mouth. "_Oh god, yer a natural, keep doing that_" her tongue swirled around him as she took the lead, sucking harder, pulling him in.

Alex lost herself in the act, her hands reaching around, squeezing his arse, holding him to her as his hips moved gently. Already wet, her arousal grew and she felt dripping down her leg. She wouldn't stop, she knew, she couldn't.

"_God, oh god, stop Alex!_" In a flash Gene had pulled out of her mouth, crying out as her teeth dragged across his swollen cock. Alex fell to the floor on all fours and when he looked down, Gene saw only raw desire, need in her eyes as she looked back up at him.

He reached down, pulling her to her feet, pushing her onto the sofa. Alex fell back, spreading her legs wide as Gene knelt in front of her, growling as his mouth covered her breast, sucking hard on her pointed nipple. "_Ah! Oh god, oh, god_" she cried and mewed as his mouth traveled lower, seeking the wet heat between her legs. Gene grunted as he realized how wet she was, how ready. Lapping at her, tongue pulling her clit taut, his only thought was to be inside her, come inside her.

Pulling his mouth away, he kissed slowly over her thigh, her stomach, licked slower across her tit, biting gently as his arms enveloped her, pulling her to the edge of the sofa where he entered her in one quick motion. They stilled for an instant, eyes connecting. "_Please_" she begged him and he thrust slowly, gently into her, small strokes as he held her hips still. "_Gene, god, close, I'm close. Please god I want you deeper."_ He pulled her closer, pushing her down, her clit rubbing against his thrusting cock. "Like this?" He pushed fully into her, pulling her closer, almost off the sofa, her weight onto him. Alex groaned at the feel of him deep inside her when he began to thrust, again, grinding against her. Gene held her tighter as she gripped his shoulders, arched her back and spilled over him, her mouth searching for his as she climaxed.

Pushing her back against the sofa, Gene moved over her, thrusting harder, faster as he felt his own climax racing closer. "_Oh god, Alex, so. fucking. close_." Wrapping her legs around his back, tilting her hips towards him, she tangled her hands in his hair as came, grunting, eyes shut tight.

--

By Wednesday morning the team had worked out a possible plan to pull Roeder and his current crop of dealers off the street, and the next few days would be needed to set their plans in motion. Saturday was to be the Big Day, and there was a lot of work to accomplish before then.

Looming closer was Gene's disciplinary hearing. Ray had spent Wednesday morning in the Super's office, and had walked out with an official reprimand in his file, but nothing worse. Gene was silently hoping for the same thing as Alex knocked on his office door after lunch.

"How are you?" she asked. She was to be interviewed as well, as she was the ranking officer witness to what had occurred. She had provided a statement as to Ray's involvement earlier.

He shrugged grunting and turned to look at her. "You look nice." She was as professionally dressed as she got. Neat grey dress, dark stockings. Gene knew those stockings hooked to suspenders further up her thigh, and he tried not to think about it. Come to think of it, that neckline gave a pretty nice view of her tits, too.

"Thought I'd try the professional approach today," she whispered. "You worried?"

Gene shook his head, looking down her top. "No. What's the worst that can happen. They sack me? I stay at home 'n watch telly all day waiting fer you to come home and shag me? I look forward to the day." He tried to grin, but it didn't look like a happy one.

"Let's go then." Gene followed Alex out of his office.

--

They exited the lift on the eighth floor to a deserted corridor.

"It's always so bloody empty up here" Alex murmured.

"They don' bloody do anything" Gene grumbled, guiding her towards the Super's office, stopping at his assistant's desk.

"DCI Hunt, DI Drake. Good afternoon." His assistant was a perky blonde, in her 30's.

"'Ello Donna. Is he about? We're supposed to see 'im at two."

"He's on his way. Had to run out for a bit. Asked if you wouldn't mind waiting in his office. He shouldn't be too long. No more than a half hour."

"And he wants us to wait?" Alex asked. She kept the thought that someone could have called down earlier to herself.

"If you don't mind" she cocked her head at them, smiling vacantly. Gene looked at Alex and shrugged as they followed Donna to the large office.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thanks" Alex closed the office door as Donna walked back to her desk.

"Now what." Gene walked over to the window, staring out the floor to ceiling length glass.

Alex stood behind him, leaning against the large desk. "Now we wait."

He turned scowling, but one look at her legs stretched out in front of her and the scowl disappeared. "C'n think of a few ways we could pass the time" he said, stepping towards her.

"Like what?" She tilted her head up as he bent down to kiss her, tongue snaking into her mouth.

Alex moaned as Gene's hands slid over her legs, fingers teasing under her dress. She sat back on the desk, spreading her legs wider as he stepped between them.

"Mmm, Gene, he could be here any minute." She tilted her head back so he could suck on her neck.

"Only need a bloody minute." Pushing her dress up further, he snapped the thin string posing as her knickers, slipping his fingers inside her "Don' think you need much longer than that either." Alex felt him hard against her leg and reached for his belt. "Let me," he pushed her away, unbuckling, unzipping and unsheathing his full length, plunging inside her.

They moaned and rocked against the desk, "Oh god, Gene, faster, don't hold back."

"'M not, I can't, oh god."

"Hurry, I hear someone!" Alex threw hear head back, stifling a moan as she came, Gene following, frantically thrusting as he climaxed, choking noises coming from his chest.

In a daze they dressed quickly, Alex swiftly unlocking the door as she pulled her dress down. Gene straightening items on the desk as he zipped up his trousers.

"Feel like a bloody schoolgirl!" Alex hissed, half laughing, shaking a little.

"Bet you do" Gene whispered into her ear. The door clicked, and Gene stood behind Alex. "Shit" Alex felt him bend down, standing again just as the door opened.

"Inspector Drake. Hunt. So sorry I'm late. Hope you weren't too bored waiting."

"Oh no, Sir, just enjoying the view out your window" Alex offered quickly. Gene nodded.

"Everything alright Inspector? You look a bit – flushed." The Super looked at both of them.

"No, no. Everything's fine. Sir."

"Excellent. I don't think we're going to have a formal hearing Hunt, all things considered. But I would like to ask you both some questions. Separately, if you don't mind." He smiled at Alex.

"Of course Sir, I'll just wait outside" Alex quickly left the Super's office.

In the corridor, she leaned against the wall, exhaling loudly. "Oh my God!"

--

Two hours later they were riding the lift back down to their floor, Gene having escaped with a verbal thrashing and a request to do something about his temper, along with a formal disciplinary letter for his file.

"Oh" he turned to Alex, hand reaching into his pocket. "Almost forgot these." He pulled her ruined knickers out of his jacket pocket, leering slightly.

She snatched them out of his hand, exasperated look on her face. "I lose more bloody knickers that way!"

Gene laughed following her out onto their floor.


	32. I am out of snappy titles

**Lovely reviews as always!! Thanks for reading!!**

--

Gene lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was always like this the night before a big operation. Anticipation kept him awake all night. He wasn't worried, just ready to go and tired of the waiting. He wanted a fag, but he'd promised Alex he wouldn't smoke in the bedroom unless it was after sex and he really had to have one. Sex. There's a thought.

He rolled onto his side. Alex was sound asleep on her stomach breathing quietly. Her hair was tousled, lips parted. The only thing covering her was the sheet pulled low over her arse. Staring at the curve of her breast below her arm made his cock twitch. He loved it that they both slept naked. Or nearly. Sex was always an option.

"Alex" he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly. Nothing. He tried again, louder.

"Mfft" she shifted a little.

"Alex. I can't sleep." He ran his hand down over her arse, sliding his fingers between her cheeks.

"Want me to tell you a story?" she murmured sleepily, yawning.

"If it's the one that ends in us shagging, yes."

She rolled over to face him, and his fingers traced a line up her stomach, circles on her breasts. She moaned lightly as he gently teased her nipples taut. "Did you wake me up to have sex with you?"

"Yes" he kissed her shoulder, her neck as she offered it to him. "I do intend to give you a good seein' to." He nibbled her ear, tongue curving around it.

"Well in that case" she yawned again, eyes still half closed with sleep. "By all means." She tangled her hand loosely into his hair, pulling him closer.

Pushing Alex over onto her back, Gene went to work, slowly kissing her, tongue lapping at her breasts, teeth grazing her pointed nipples. She whispered lazy encouragement as he placed hot kisses across her belly, her right leg lifting over his shoulder as he moved between her legs. Alex shivered as he kissed down her thigh, to back of her knee, as his hands cupped her cheeks, pulling her to his eager mouth.

In no hurry, Gene took his time, slowly swirling his tongue over her clit, teasing it into her. He kissed her, wet, his mouth covering her pooling heat as she sighed and moaned "_Oh Gene, feels so good_._ You're so good._" She hummed lightly as he continued, whimpering when he pulled his mouth away, groaning louder when fingers slid inside her. Thrusting, teasing, he could feel Alex's need building, feel her body react to him.

He wasn't just killing time anymore. He slid up her body, fingers still working, his wet lips finding hers, his tongue searching deep into her mouth. Groaning, he broke their kiss as her hands found his erect cock, pulsing as she squeezed and stroked him. "_Alex, beg me. Please. Love it when you beg me._" She arched her back as his fingers thrust harder then disappeared, swirling wet around her clit. "_Fuck me Gene, please need you to fuck me_" Her voice was ragged, filled with need and he growled as he moved the tip of his cock over her clit, teased her and then entered her completely.

Alex wrapped her legs around him, nails digging into his arms as he pushed himself up, thrusting rhythmically, taking his time. "_Oh god, oh yeah, so good, you're so good._" Gene grunted as Alex continued her encouragement, "_More, unnnh, you fuck me so good, so hard._" Gene watched as Alex writhed under him, her hips swinging to meet his, taking him deep with each long stroke. He felt the sweat pooling on his back, dripping where their bodies connected again and again until Alex gasped, clenching around him, holding him tighter, climaxing with a deep moan. Gene was seconds behind her, throbbing, pulsing, spilling inside her, his forehead falling to her chest, mouth covering her breast.

"Gene" he could feel her heart beating, her breathing slow down. "Wake me any time for that."

Sliding to her side, head resting on her shoulder, he grunted, kissing her neck lightly.

"Gene?" She whispered. He shifted, snoring into her arm. "Bugger." Alex stared at the ceiling, wide awake.

--

When Alex woke Gene was already dressed and ready to go.

"Leaving now?" She asked as she wandered into the living room.

"Yes. Will you be over soon? Just want to go over everything. Make sure uniform all know their job." He shrugged into his jacket.

"No more than half an hour" she promised, grabbing him for a kiss as he went for the door.

Forty-five minutes later, Alex pushed through the doors to CID. Gene was discussing operation details with Ray.

"You're sure all the uniform units have their orders clear?"

"As a bell, Guv. Everyone moves on 'tiger'"

"And the extra undercover units?" Gene was pacing back and forth. They had undercover officers from a few other divisions in to make the actual buys from the dealers. Gene was a bit nervous about working with so many men from other teams. It was harder to predict their actions.

"They're ready. The buys go down at 10:20PM, 12 corners. When the drug carriers are returning with the good, uniform move in for the arrests. By 12:50 you'll be inside Roeder's headquarters." Ray lit a fresh cigarette.

"And our man on the inside, he'll be waiting to take us upstairs."

"Yes. And me 'n Chris will take down the outside security first. You and DI Drake will have a unit for the arrests."

Gene nodded. "OK." He indicated for Alex to follow him into his office. "I want everyone to be armed tonight. Bring your gun Alex."

"Do you think I should? Won't we have armed response?"

"Yes. But they'll be spread a bit thin with all the arrests happening at the same time." He sat in his chair. "There are a lot of things supposed to go off at the same time tonight, and I don't want y – anyone unprepared if someone makes a cock-up of their part."

"OK. We're ready Gene."

He nodded, but a concerned frown played at his mouth.

--

Later that evening they sat together in the Quattro, listening to what they could make out over the crackle of the radio. They were parked in a location that made it possible to watch the front of Roeder's building, yet still have a clear view of one of the twelve street corners targeted for the evening.

"Have you spoken to Ray about his wedding?" Alex had been wondering what was planned, expecting Gene would somehow be involved.

Gene turned his head to look at her, scowling. "Why would I do that?"

She looked surprised. "Well, I assumed there were plans of some sort. Stag night, some sort of reception after the ceremony. We are going?"

Gene shifted in his seat, looking back out the window. "Yeah. 'Es got a stag night planned for Thursday, wedding at the registry office on Friday. 11:30 I think it is. Party at Luigi's later that night."

"So you have spoken to him about it?"

"No. He spoke about it. I happened to hear him." He smoked his cigarette, exhaling out the window.

"Why are you having such a hard time with Ray getting married, Gene?"

"Ray Carling is not getting married."

"It's less than a week away. How could he not get married?"

"A lot of things can happen in a week. He'll back out, you watch."

Alex frowned. "Don't be ridiculous. He really seems to like this woman." She paused, thinking to herself for a minute. "I assume you're going on the stag night?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

--

They sat for a while, and Alex could tell Gene was getting anxious. They'd spent a lot of time planning this, and he wanted a lot of good collars, including Roeder.

Finally, the call came in on the radio, and they could see the one of the deals start to happen on the corner they'd been watching. Getting quietly out of the car, they crept to the door of Max Roeder's central operation, waiting for Ray to take out the security detail.

Alex pulled out her gun, Gene nodding as they walked up the stairs, armed detail following behind them.

Finding Roeder's private rooms, they stood on either side of the door as a uniformed officer kicked it down. Roeder was inside, half dressed, in a bed against the wall. Alex looked quickly around the room, happy to see stacks of cash and what looked like piles of bagged heroin on a table in the near corner.

"Max Roeder. I am arresting you for possession of drugs and possible other controlled substances, and for the murder of Adrian Solt." Gene dragged him out of the bed, cuffing him as Alex finished. "You have the right to remain silent, but anything you do say will be taken down and may be used in evidence against - ." She didn't get to finish.

At the same time they both realized he hadn't been alone in the bed as Gene pulled back the sheet, uncovering a shivering, naked girl. One arm and one leg were shackled to the wall. She was crying, and there was too much blood.

"Gene…."

"Yeah. Get a fucking ambulance!" he called into the corridor.

Roeder was laughing, "They're better when they're young."

Alex took one step, smashing the barrel of her gun against his head, not watching as he crumpled into a heap on the floor. Gene was already at the bed, "I need a bloody saw! Or a key! Or something."

Alex eyed the room quickly and spotted a key on the table, next to the drugs. Grabbing it she ran back to Gene, who was talking to the young girl.

"It's OK love. We're the police. We'll get you taken care of." He wrapped her in the sheet as Alex unlocked the shackles. "What's your name?"

"Rebecca." She sniffed. "Rebecca Baker. There's more girls. More girls in the back."

Alex breathed in. My God. "How many, Rebecca?"

"Two more, I think. That I've seen."

"How old are you sweetheart?' Gene asked, scooping her up into his arms.

"Fourteen."

"I'm going to take you outside to an ambulance, OK." She nodded, her arms hooking around Gene's neck.

In the corridor they ran into Ray, coming from the other direction. "Inspector! Guv!" They turned and Ray saw the girl in Gene's arms. He nodded. "Two more. Down here."

"Alex" He indicated for her to follow Ray as he took Rebecca to the ambulance.

Alex held up the key, and followed Ray.

--

It was after 4AM when Alex finally returned to the station, finding Gene sitting at his desk, drink in hand. She had gone to the hospital to make sure the girls were taken care of, check ID's and determine when they could make statements. Sitting down in an extra chair, she took the drink he handed her.

"How are they?"

"Better. Relieved" She gulped her whiskey, hoping the burn in her throat would keep her awake.

"Do we know where they live? Who they are?" He rubbed his face in his hands.

"Um, yes." Alex pulled her notepad out of her pocket. "Rebecca Baker, fourteen. Runaway. Hooked up with Roeder a few months ago when he offered to help her find a job. She said she'd been locked up in the back room most of the time. The other two were snatched off the street. Irene Moss and Jane Tibbles. They're both twelve years old, Gene." Alex had to fight from bursting into tears.

"Have we found their parents?"

"Yes. They were all at the hospital when I left." She drained her glass, setting it empty on Gene's desk. "Irene wanted to talk, give a statement. I told her we'd come talk to her in the morning, but she did say that all three of them were raped. Repeatedly. And that Roeder had told Jane that he was sending them to Thailand."

"What? To Thailand?"

"I assume that's where he's importing from. Trading girls for drugs. Irene said there had been other girls, but they disappeared. There one day, gone the next. He was doing more than just bringing drugs into the country Gene. He was selling girls."

"Christ." Gene took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"We need to assume that these aren't the only ones. That this wasn't the first time. We'll have to pass this case on. This part of it, anyway."

He nodded. "Made some calls already. Got lots of whining about what time it was, but they shut up eventually." He stood. "Come on. Let's go home 'n get some kip. We need to be back here tomorrow to deal with all of this."

Alex stood, following him out the door.

--

Dropping his jacket in the bedroom, Gene went directly to the bath, turning on the taps.

"Is that for me?" Alex asked, stepping behind him.

Gene turned around. "Be happy to share."

"Good enough." She peeled off her clothes leaving them in a pile in the hall and Gene watched her get in, bending over to stick her head under the tap. He stripped and got in behind her.

They sat silently in the water, Gene's arms wrapped around Alex, both lost in their own thoughts.

"They were little girls, Gene." He could hear her voice cracking.

"I know." Dead children were hard enough but he almost couldn't take this himself. How many had they lost? Had they never known were missing? He pulled her tighter.

"It's horrible, wondering, would they be better off…?" She didn't finish.

"Dead? Would they be better off dead?" He shook his head vehemently. "No. Absolutely not. We found them. They're with their parents now." He ran soapy hands over her stomach. "If you're alive you can get over it, right situation." He wasn't so sure about the girls they hadn't found, and tried not to think about it.

"I suppose. No. You're right. But they'll need help."

"They'll get it." He kissed the top of her head, her wet curls. Feeling her body start to shake as she started to cry, he pulled her head to his chest, her cheek resting against his wet skin. Gene put his head back against the bath, relieved she couldn't see the tears that dripped onto the floor when he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Gene noticed Alex had fallen asleep. Shaking her awake, he pulled them both out wrapping her in a towel.

"I'm cold." She was visibly shivering.

He wrapped a towel around his waist. "Come on, love." He pushed her towards the bedroom, digging into a drawer to find a sweatshirt and jogging bottoms. Alex put them on, curling under the sheet. He could see she was still cold and looked around for a blanket.

"Do we have any more blankets?"

"I don't know." Her teeth were chattering audibly. "Just get in. You're warm."

He did as he was told, pulling her close, tucking her under his leg. "Better?"

She nodded, burrowing into his arms, falling asleep.

--

When Alex woke very late Sunday morning she found Gene gone already, and a note tucked under a cup of tea.

_"Let you sleep. See you when you get in. Gene."_

Smiling to herself, Alex picked up the mug. It was still warm, so he couldn't have left too long ago. Pulling herself together quickly she briskly walked the few blocks to the station.

The team were gathered in the squad room, Gene sitting on Alex's desk. He nodded when she walked in then continued talking.

"Interpol already gave me a slap on the wrist, but I don't bloody care. They said they've been watching this scumbag for months. How many girls could he have sent out of the country while they were sitting on their arses."

"Months?" Alex couldn't believe it.

"Yes. And now he's behind bars. And will stay there." He turned to Ray. "Finish up the paperwork and we'll get the whole lot downstairs transferred to the Scrubs by tomorrow morning. I want them out of here."

"All 43 of them?" Gene glared at him. "Got it, Guv."

Gene turned to Alex. "I'm going to the hospital. Check on the girls. Want to come?"

"Yes. Very much."

They left together.

--

By Monday morning Ray had almost everything squared away, and Alex helped him along with the last bit of paperwork. She and Gene went to the hospital again in the afternoon, and Alex went on Tuesday as well. Two of them were being discharged to their parents. Jane Tibbles needed an extra day in the hospital.

Wednesday morning, Alex was almost feeling herself again. The week had been an emotional drain, but with the girls finally home with their parents, at least she could start to let it go. Good thing, too, as sensitivity training was scheduled for today for most of the team. Gene would be required to go, even though he'd already sat through a session. Their Super wanted him to get the same session that his team had, so he would know what they were expecting.

"I do not want to sit through this bollocks again, Alex."

They were in his office, with the door closed.

"I know, but it is important. It probably won't even last the entire two hours. If no one asks questions, and they usually don't, it should be over before lunch. Please? You promised."

He sat, glaring at her anyway, face a mix of frustration and defeat.

--

Later that night, sitting at Luigi's, Ray was complaining loudly about the training.

"Then they said we'd have to take down our pictures. No pictures of naked women! Can you imagine CID without tits?" Everyone laughed.

Alex sat at the corner table, trying hard to ignore him. She had actually thought the session had gone well, with only a small amount of sniggering from the boys. She imagined that their run in with Roeder, and the discovery of the girls he'd kept as prisoners, had made them a little more attentive than they might have been otherwise. But any concern they had earlier in the day was quickly disappearing with the amount of alcohol being consumed.

Gene had got stuck at the station, caught by the Super on his way out, and Alex was tired of waiting. And tired of listening to the complaints.

"Luigi, if he asks, just tell him I went upstairs."

Luigi nodded and said good evening.

--

When Gene finally crawled into bed it was hours later. Alex was sound asleep. They'd both been tired since they'd arrested Roeder, and had climbed into bed each night drifting quickly to sleep, her clinging to him. Now he wanted her, but he was drunk, and couldn't make himself wake her. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around her, falling asleep wondering if he should.


	33. Cazzie

**finally. The big day.**

--

"I don' know when I'll be home." Gene was putting on his jacket. He removed his tie and hung it on the rack in his office, his top few buttons already conveniently undone. Alex wanted to grab him and drag him into the records room for a quick one. It had been almost a week. "Don't wait up."

"Wasn't planning on it" she smirked at him. "But I suspect they'll chuck you out at 11 just like any other night, Gene."

He shook his head, fussing about his desk. "That shows what you know. I believe we have plans for after-hours entertainment."

"Ah, yes!" Alex nodded her head in understanding. "Strippers, of course. How could I be so silly."

"What have you got planned tonight?" He eyed her up and down.

"Thought I might see a film. Turn in early." She crossed her arms, giving him an amusedly disapproving look.

"Do you mind if I go?" He asked, noticing the stare.

"Would it matter if I objected?"

"No. But I'm happy to avoid the row about it." He grinned, and she couldn't help laughing at him.

"Promise you will come home eventually" she pouted. She really didn't mind, so why was she pouting about it?

"Of course I will" he looked at her as if she was crazy. "Warning you now, I'll be drunk 'n up for it." He looked out the windows of his office, kissing her on the lips when he was sure no one was looking.

"We'll see about that" she said as he opened the door, Alex following him out.

"Alright lads! Time to convince Raymundo 'e's better off sleeping through tomorrow!" The entire team followed Gene out the doors, cheering and slapping Ray on the back, leaving Alex and Shaz alone in the squad room.

"So Ma'am" Shaz started when they'd finally all trailed out the doors. "Are you coming with us tonight?"

"Coming where?"

"Hen night. I'm sure you'd be welcome. Got a whole evening planned."

"Oh, I don't know, I don't really know anyone."

"Me neither" she shrugged. "Sure they invited me 'cause I'm supposed to be Chris' girlfriend. Though we 'aven't spoke in almost a week."

"Still mad at him?" Alex asked.

"Not really. But he's bein'a div about it all. So sod 'im. Had lunch with Viv all week. Just to chat, mind you." She giggled.

"I can think of worse lunch partners." Alex laughed. "OK, Shaz, I'll go. But you have to call me Alex."

"Alex it is!"

They left together.

--

Just after 8:00 twelve drunk police officers stumbled out of a pub and into the street. Gene threw his arm around Chris, not quite slurring "Where to now Christopher?"

Chris pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. "The Crown." He recrumpled it back into the pocket.

They stumbled through the streets towards their destination, Chris hanging alone at the rear.

"Everything OK Chris?" Viv had dropped back to walk along with him.

Chris gave him an angry glare. "You'd know."

"What's that mean, mate?" Viv asked, confused slightly. "I'd know what?"

Chris just glared, rushing ahead as they arrived at the next pub.

"What's eatin' 'im?" Ray asked as they reached the door.

"Don't know. He's wound up about something." Viv shrugged, walking through the bar.

"He's a berk. Got his knickers in a twist this week cause Shaz is giving him grief bout me getting' married."

"I know that much. I've had lunch with her all week." Viv shook his head. "She's chewing my ear off about it."

"Whose round is it?" Gene's booming voice interrupted them.

"Yours, Guv!" five or six of them shouted from across the room.

Gene looked around. "Bugger. My round then. Pint fer everyone. Whatever they're 'aving." He pulled a stack of notes from his pocket.

--

Alex ordered another drink, finding Shaz across the room. The girls had started out their evening dancing, and were all having too much fun to go anywhere else. The bride to be was all over the dance floor, L-plate dangling, not at all shy about dancing with whoever was willing. Alex laughed watching her enjoy her last night of freedom.

"She certainly seems to be having a good time!" Alex shouted over the music, sitting at a table with Shaz and a few other girls.

"She is a wild one. Wonder if Ray really knows what he's got on his hands!" They both laughed, trying to imagine Ray, married, trying to keep his wife from going out every night.

"So you planning to sort it all out with Chris?" Alex asked.

"Oh, yeah. We will. Just makin' 'im squirm a little. Need a little more respect from 'im, that's all." Shaz laughed, getting drunker by the minute.

"Careful Shaz. If you really want to work it out you should talk to him. Sooner rather than later." She downed her drink. "Take it from me. You can really mess things up by not talking. The worst trouble Gene and I have had is because we're both too stubborn to actually say anything. Always think we're right." Alex was getting drunker, too.

Shaz contemplated for a minute. "I guess you're right. But you 'n the Guv, you're working it out, aren't you?"

Alex looked at the young girl. No one at the station knew yet. "I have a confession to make, Shaz."

Shaz leaned closer, eyes wide "I love confessions! What is it?"

"Me 'n Gene" she slurred over her words. "We moved in together. In the top flat over Luigi's."

"No way! Ha! Ray keeps saying it'll never work. Guv's too much of a loner. I knew better. Never seen 'im so happy."

Alex laughed hard, doubling over in her chair. "That's funny! Gene keeps saying the same about Ray! 'He'll never get married. Too much of a bloke'" she mimicked Gene as best she could, Shaz joining her in laughter. "Looks like Chris got them both wrong!"

They were still laughing at the sorry state of their men when one of Cazzie's friends joined them at the table.

"Hi ladies! We'll be leavin' in about half an hour to head to the private party part of the evening!"

"OK, Thanks Linda!" Shaz acknowledged. "That's Cazzie's best mate" she told Alex who nodded drunkenly.

"Private party?"

"Yeah. I think her friends ordered up a surprise stripper!" Shaz giggled.

--

By the time they left The Crown, the boys were all too pissed to walk properly, and tripped over each other on their way out the door. Chris was especially far gone, and staggered out last, behind Viv as they pushed out the door. He gave him a rough shove.

"Hey mate! What's got you tonight?"

"Me? _Ukeepwayfromygrlfrd_!" He could barely talk.

"You're barking" Viv moved out onto the pavement, joining the rest of the crowd.

"She's been out withy'evry night thishweek!"

"We've had lunch, Chris. You're imagining things."

"You bast'r'd!" Chris swung wildly at Viv, who smoothly stepped out of the way of the errant punch.

Chris' awkward momentum carried him forward toward the crowd of revelers, his fist connecting squarely with the back of Ray's head.

"What the fuck?" Ray turned around to see Chris sprawled out on the pavement where his follow through had left him.

"Stupid arse" Ray picked him up.

"N s'all yer fault'nyway" Chris swung again, at Ray this time, but Ray's reflexes were slightly quicker and he moved out of the way, landing a hard punch to Chris's stomach.

"Augh! Bastard!" He came up swinging, connecting with Ray's left eye. Raging now, Ray came up swinging, landing his fist to Chris' lip just as Gene exited the pub.

"Bloody hell!" he caught Chris as he fell, picking him up by the waist as he saw the rest of the party pull Ray backwards, Viv standing in between them.

"What are you two on about?!" he shouted.

Chris spat blood as he and Ray started shouting at the same time.

"Oh shut up. I don't give a toss. Let's bloody go."

"Hey! You lot! What are you up to!" Two passing patrol officers had noticed their activity.

"Guv" Viv got his attention. Gene threw Chris roughly at Viv, who caught him, then set him on the pavement with an annoyed glance. He watched Gene walk toward the officers, searching his pockets for his warrant card.

While Gene was talking them out of trouble, Ray and Chris went back at it, held apart by members of their party.

"It's your pissin' fault Shazza's givin' me the cold shoulder!"

"Bollocks. This is yer own fault mate."

"I hate to side with Ray where there are women involved, but he's right this time. Your own fault." Viv pulled Chris to his feet, hoping he could actually stand up. He did, but he wobbled quite a bit and spat more blood on the pavement.

"Watch where yer doin' that!" Gene had returned from his detour.

"Everythin' alright?" Ray asked.

"Yes. Told 'em one of our own was makin't he worst bloody mistake of 'is life and we were workin' on getting' him so pissed 'e'd forget to show up." He glared at Chris and Ray together as everyone else laughed.

"Guv" Chris spat again and Gene rolled his eyes. "C'n I get some ice. Fer me lip."

"D'you turn into yer gran when I wasn't looking? No." He turned to the group. "It's gone 11 now. I believe we have strippers waiting fer us, gentlemen."

They all cheered.

--

After about an hour drinking at the private party part of the evening, Alex was ready to leave. She'd had fun, but was feeling drunk and tired, and visions of her own bed danced through her head.

"Shaz, I don't think I'm going to last until the surprise shows up. I'm knackered."

"Oh come on! Just a few more minutes!" Shaz grabbed her arm and Alex gave in, sitting back down.

As she did a few screams rose up near the door as a very tall, very handsome man dressed in full traditional Highland kilt costume walked through the door.

Alex watched him as the rest of the girls screamed. He had long red hair pulled into a pony tail and had to be at least six feet tall.

"I'm looking for a Cazzie Randall?" He had a deep voice and a very sexy Scottish brogue. It sounded authentic. Cazzie squealed as the crowed parted and he walked toward her. Grabbing a chair from a nearby table he set it in the middle of the floor. "Sit" he ordered her.

Everyone crowded around and Alex heard him tell Cazzie in a low voice "Name's Jamie and there's only one rule: No touching." Alex saw her nod. The pounding music of the club stopped and for a second Alex expected to hear some traditional stripping music start up, and was surprised when instead what came out of the speakers was traditional Scottish bagpipe music.

"He's really going for the authentic package, eh Shaz" Alex shouted over the din. Shaz nodded, unable to take her eyes off the tall guest.

The second Jamie began grinding his kilted hips in Cazzie's lap the room exploded into howls. Grinding slowly to the dirge of the bagpipes, he removed his vest and kicked off his shoes. Placing a leg onto his victim's shoulder, he peeled off one sock, then did the same with the other. Cazzie squealed and could barely keep his hands off him as he pulled the strings from his shirt, then slowly bared his chiseled stomach and rippling muscles inches from her nose. He dropped the shirt on Cazzie's lap as he spun around, lifting his kilt to gave the not so blushing bride to be a private peek at his arse.

Alex burst out laughing and the girls screamed and squealed as he turned around, wiggling his arse for the crowd this time. Eyes on Cazzie, he moved closer and with a swivel of his hips tore the kilt from his waist, leaving his impressive manhood not at all covered by his sporran.

"Not bad, eh Shaz?" Alex leaned over to the giggling girl.

"No, but…is he – shaved?" They both bent their heads for a better look.

"Yes Shaz. He has shaved everything off." They looked at each other, each with their own vaguely disturbed expression.

"Yuk!" they said together.

With the entertainment having completed his assignment, the party got back into full swing. Loud music pumped through the room, and fresh drinks were passed around. Alex, however, had had enough.

"I really am leaving now Shaz."

She nodded. "Me too. I'd actually like a bit of sleep myself."

They looked for Cazzie to say goodnight, and found her perched on Jamie's lap in the corner of the room. He'd put on his kilt and vest and shoes, but his chest was still bare.

"Night Cazzie!" They both said, giving her a hug and promising to be on time for the wedding.

"Well" Alex said as she looked for a taxi for Shaz. "They seemed to have gotten past the no touching rule, eh?"

Shaz laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure Ray's getting his share too. It'll all be over tomorrow for both of them."

Shaz got into her taxi as Alex hailed one for herself.

--

Halfway through his second lap dance of the evening, Gene started to get restless.

"What's the matter, love? You look like you'd rather be somewhere else. Rather have another girl?" She was blonde, and pretty for a stripper, Gene thought to himself. He was drunk, but not too drunk to realize she was also right. He'd rather have another girl. And she was home waiting for him.

"No thanks. Yer doin' a great job. It's me, really." He stuck a five pound note into her lacy knickers and pushed her gently aside. He stood up and walked over the bar. "Pint of bitter" he told the barman, turning around to watch the rest of the boys having fun.

"Ray seems to be having a good time" Viv picked his own pint up off the bar.

"Yeah. Poor bastard. No idea what kind of hell 'e's infer." Gene pulled down half his beer.

"Nah, won't be so bad. He really seems to like her."

"Marriage is hell, Viv." He drank the rest of his beer. "Worrying, nagging, misery. No one ever gets what they want out of it. Men aren't cut out for it and women expect too much. 'Nother pint!"

"You'd never think about it? Getting' married again, I mean."

Gene was silent for a moment. Every bloody day. "Nah. Waste of time." He looked around the bar. Chris had passed out on a table, and Ray had six women lined up to entertain him. Once they'd found out he was getting married the girls had pulled out all the stops. For appropriate compensation, of course.

He looked at his watch. 2:40. He quickly swallowed his pint.

"'Ere Viv." He handed him a stack of notes. For my share of the evenin'. I'm off." He swayed towards the exit, but turned around. "'N don' ferget to cuff 'im to the bloody lamppost!"

"Of course!" Viv laughed. "Consider it done."

"'O's responsible fer getting' 'im there tomorrow?"

"Chris." Viv looked at Chris' unconscious form sprawled across the table.

Gene grunted. "Should've laid odds." He looked at Viv and grinned. "Ah well. See you in the morning."

--

Gene unlocked the door to the flat quietly. Not as drunk as he'd expected to be, he crept down the hall, hoping to find Alex naked, very ready to wake her up as promised. He was more than a little shocked to find their bed empty.

Stripping down to his shirt and boxers he took himself to the kitchen. She'd said she was going to the pictures, didn't she? Trying not to worry. There it was. The bloody worry. Maybe it didn't matter if you were married or not. Then why bother? He grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He could wait up.

Sitting heavily on the sofa, he poured himself a drink, dozing off before he could bring it to his lips. The sound of keys scratching the door, followed by Alex stumbling drunkenly through it woke him up.

"Where've you bloody been?" He stood up, catching her as she tripped over the rug.

"Hen night" she managed to croak out.

"You're bloody pissed!"

She looked at him for a moment, trying to focus. "You're not?"

"Not enough" he swallowed the whiskey he'd poured for himself, pouring another. "But I can catch up." He grabbed her around the waist, and her drunk weight dropped them both on the sofa, Alex giggling.

"Didyoo have fun?" She slurred at him, trying to kiss his chin.

"Terrible time" he mumbled into her hair. "Tragic the current state of British strippers."

"Oh 'm sure. All those bare breasts." she slid her hands into his open shirt, licking at his neck. "Must've been terrible."

"Like yer tits better, Alex." He reached under her shirt, covering them both with his hands. Alex moaned as his fingers teased over her now taut buds.

"We had a stripper too." She said.

"You what?" He looked momentarily confused.

"A male stripper, Gene."

"Male stripper? Don' know if I like that." He kissed her neck as his hands roamed her body. "How much did 'e strip?" He tugged at the waistband of her jeans. "Take these things off."

"Oh, he stripped everything. Except the sporran." She stood, wriggling her arse at him as she peeled off her jeans.

"Sporran?" He gave her a confused stare.

"He was wearing a kilt." She dropped her jeans on the floor.

He wasted no time pulling her back onto his lap, straddling him. "Didn't get your lap dance Gene?" She squirmed on his lap, rubbing herself against the rapidly appearing bulge straining in his shorts.

He nodded. "Did. Better payoff at home." Pulling her head to his, he plundered her mouth, tongue thrusting as he pushed his hips against her. "Still too many clothes, Alex" he growled, sliding her off his lap and pulling her knickers down as she stood in front of him.

Moving off the sofa to rest his knees on the floor, his mouth went straight for her center, tongue thrusting over her clit, teasing as she sighed and moaned above him. "Come 'ere" he pulled her to the floor, removing her shirt, her bra, his mouth covering first one, then the other newly exposed breasts.

Gene sat back onto the sofa and Alex puled his boxers off, leaving him exposed. She pulled and stroked until he threw his head back, his hands digging into her waist as she continued. "O_h god, stop. Stop now_" he pushed her toward the floor, settling over her, his knees between her legs, pushing them wide as he entered her swiftly, thrusting, moaning her name.

"_Oh Gene, oh god_" Alex wrapped her legs around him, her hips meeting him thrust for thrust as they worked toward their mutual goal. "_Don't stop, oh god, oh Christ_" "_Alex, can't, unngh, much longer_" Alex screamed, thrusting her hips against him, holding him still, grinding into him as she climaxed, gasping, her mouth against his chest. Picking up the rhythm, he moaned as she coaxed him along, "_Come on, feels so good. So good Gene." _thrusting into her, feeling her body's aftershocks against him until he couldn't hold out, teeth in her shoulder as he exploded inside her.

--

Alex woke on the living room floor rubbing her sore neck, waiting for the back pain to kick in. Gene was sprawled out next to her, his head on a pillow from the sofa, small blanket covering his legs. They must have passed out here last night.

"Gene, wake up." He grunted. "Have to get up. Wedding." Alex crawled to her feet.

"Not getting' married" he mumbled into the floor. "N I think I have carpet burns on me knees." He raised himself slowly off the floor.

"Not your wedding, Gene. Ray. Today. Get up." Alex stumbled off to the bath.

Within an hour they were dressed and ready to go. Gene opted for his sharpest dark suit and Alex wore a sleeveless blue dress, cut low, but not scandalously so.

"You look lovely" he murmured into her ear as they walked toward the car.

"So do you" she stopped, turning to kiss him as he opened the door.

Arriving early, they found most of the 30 or so guests milling around.

"What the hell happened last night?" Alex noticed Chris's swollen lip and Ray's black eye.

Gene looked around, shrugging. "Nothing out of the ordinary." He walked over to Ray. "Who remembered where they'd left you?"

"Viv wrote it on a slip of paper and put it in Chris's pocket." He could barely get the words out. "What if I'm sick during the ceremony?"

"S'the matter Raymundo? Getting' soft on me?"

Ray shook his head, groaning with the effort.

The ceremony before theirs over, the guests roamed into the marriage room, taking seats on either side of the makeshift aisle. Shaz hurried over to sit next to Alex.

"Ma'am" she whispered. "Cazzie's not here yet."

"What? Is she late? What about Linda, is she here?"

Shaz shook her head, mouthing "Not yet."

"I guess we still have a few minutes." This wasn't good. If she didn't come soon they'd all be shuffled back out for the next ceremony. "Gene, the bride's not here yet" she whispered.

"Come to 'er senses then?" He said gruffly.

She scowled disapprovingly and turned back to Shaz. "How long will they wait?"

"Not too long, I should imagine. Have another booked for 11:30."

After a few minutes of waiting Alex saw Ray and the registrar having an animated discussion at the front of the room.

"What's going on Shaz?"

"Don't know" They both watched closely, hearing some snippets of the conversation.

"Have to move you out"…."Can do it later this afternoon"…"No, we're waitin'"…"she's just hungover, I'm sure"…."Sorry….."

Ray apparently lost the argument, as he stormed off, exiting the room.

"Excuse me, everybody. We're having a little delay with the Carling/Randall wedding and I'll have to ask you all to step outside so we can move on to the next couple." The registrar began herding everyone back out through the doors.

They gathered around Ray, who seemed to have forgotten his hangover and was smoking furiously.

"Where is she?"

"Ray!" It was Linda, she was running down the street. "Ray, oh thank God!"

"Thank God what? And where's Cazzie?"

"Gone" she was breathing hard. "She's gone."

"What d'you mean 'gone'" Ray's face was moving from worry to anger very quickly.

Linda waved a note at him. "Here."

Ray read the note, face turning now from anger to confusion. "Who the 'ell is Jamie?"

Alex and Shaz looked at each other. "The stripper." Alex answered quietly.

"Stripper? What? I like strippers, she could've come along." Ray wasn't quite understanding.

"Male stripper Ray. Jamie was the male stripper at her party last night." Alex looked at Gene.

He shrugged "Told you 'e wasn't getting married" he said under his breath.

Ray turned to Linda. Her face had gone white. "I thought she was just messin' about last night. Had no idea." She seemed stunned.

Ray's face coloured as he ground out through his teeth, "Are you trying to tell me my fiancé ran off with a male stripper?"


	34. Enough About the Stripper

_**Just a little smut to get our heroes through the weekend. More on Ray's fate next chapter...**_

--

"Gene, do something!" Alex whispered. They were standing a few feet away from Ray, but Alex couldn't see his face.

"What d'you want me t'do?" he hissed through his teeth. "Not my bloody fault!"

"I don't know! Talk to him. Say something. Anything!" They were still arguing when Ray interrupted, speaking to the crowd of gathered wedding guests.

"OK everybody! It looks like we're not 'avin' a weddin' here t'day. But that doesn't mean we can't have a party to celebrate my near miss!" Some of the men laughed, but Alex thought Ray looked a little shaky. "Party at Luigi's is still on and it starts in an hour."

Alex looked at Gene, pleading with him to say something. He shrugged and turned away.

"Ray" she said. "Are you sure? I mean, everyone would understand if you just wanted to call the whole thing off."

"Nope. Already paid fer a party, so let's have one. I'll be better off." He nodded at her with a determined look and walked off towards his car.

"You were helpful" she chased Gene to the Quattro where he had opened the door for her to get in.

"I really don't know what you think I'm supposed to be able to do here" he pulled his door shut and started the car, backing out of the parking space. "Alex, he's just been kicked in the bloody bollocks. The last thing he needs is some other bloke asking 'im how he feels. He needs to get bloody pissed and wake up in some other bird's bed."

"Is that all it takes? A drink and a shag and act like nothing happened?"

"Yes." Gene didn't say anything else all the way to Luigi's.

--

Luigi's had been decked out for a party, and there was food everywhere. Alex took a seat at one of the smaller tables, catching Shaz's attention so she would sit with her. Gene wandered to the bar for drinks.

"Shaz, what happened?"

"I don't know. As far as I can tell Cazzie took that stripper bloke home, and they wound up on the early train to Scotland this morning." She shrugged. "I thought all male strippers were gay."

"Who's gay?" Gene sat down as Shaz finished her sentence.

"Male strippers" Shaz answered.

"Wot?" He looked at Alex.

"A large number of male strippers do happen to be gay, Gene."

He scowled at her.

"Would you care if a female stripper was gay? If she looked like you wanted her to?" Alex was in a mood to wind him up.

"Female strippers are not gay" he objected.

"Oh, Gene. You can be so naive sometimes. Plenty of female strippers are gay. How could you possibly know?"

"If they were gay, how could they be that attracted to the men in the clubs."

Alex and Shaz looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Gene, just because they're squirming all over your lap for a few quid does not make them attracted to you. They're acting a part. For your money. It's just their job."

"Bollocks. Plenty of strippers have been interested."

"Possibly. And I'm not suggesting that all strippers of either sex are gay, just that it's more prevalent than you think."

He gulped half his pint, setting it down on the table long enough to light a cigarette. "Going to talk to Ray." He left the two women alone.

"I do feel bad for Ray" Shaz started. "He really liked her." She looked around the room, spotting Ray on the other side, laughing and downing alcohol. "This won't be good for his general view of women." She turned back to Alex.

"No, no, that's probably true." She sipped her wine. "On the other hand, maybe it'll make him more open in the future. Now that he knows he could have feelings that are that strong about someone."

"Maybe" Shaz said. "Be surprised though."

They chatted for a while, but were interrupted by a swollen lipped Chris.

"Excuse me. Shaz, can I talk to you?" he lisped at her.

Shaz looked at Alex, out of Chris' sight. "Here we go" she mouthed silently. "Good luck" Alex mouthed back.

Alex watched the young couple retreat to a corner table, instantly engaging in conversation. At least they'll turn out OK, she observed to herself.

"Hungry?" Gene sat down next to her, putting two plates of food on the table. "Food's set out in the back. Thought I'd get a few things."

"Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek, pulling a plate to her. "Did you talk to Ray?"

"Are you plannin' to pester me about this all bloody night?"

"Maybe. Still deciding." She teased.

"Then yes. I spoke to Ray. He's a miserable git and plans to get pissed and laid. Both this evening if he can work it out, just like I said earlier. Feel better now? Can I enjoy the party" He stabbed forkful of pasta and stuck it in his mouth.

By 6:00 the party had thinned out, and Luigi was readying the restaurant for the evening diners. The CID crowd took up their regular perch near the back of the restaurant.

"Gene, I'm going to go upstairs, I'm exhausted." He followed her to the door and out onto the pavement.

"D'you mind if I stay fer a while? Don' think Ray wants to go home yet."

"OK" she smiled at him. "But don't be surprised if I'm asleep whenever you get in."

"Good, get some rest. I'll wake you later." He pulled her face to his, kissing her.

"So long as you're not too drunk" she teased.

"Never too drunk. Should know that by now." He kissed her again,  
and went back down the steps into the restaurant.

--

It wasn't yet midnight when Gene stumbled into the flat. He swayed his way to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, slowly removing his clothes. Crawling over to Alex, he pulled the sheet down and 

curled up behind her as he kissed her shoulder, between her shoulder blades.

"Mmmm, Gene?" She slid her hand back, into his hair.

"Expectin' some'dy else?" He stopped kissing her, pulling her shoulder back to the bed so he could look at her face.

"Not tonight" she bit his chin gently, twisting her body around so they were facing each other, moving her teeth to his bottom lip.

"Wossat mean, no't'night?" he pulled his lip away. "When 're y'expectin' somebody else?"

"What's up with you?" She reclaimed his lip, running her tongue over it. "How drunk are you?"

He kissed her fully, pulling her body closer to him with his free hand. "Sorry. S'nothin.'" He mumbled, rolling her onto her back and sliding over her.

Alex wriggled underneath, getting comfortable, her legs wrapping around his thighs opening herself to him. She felt him not yet hard against her as her hands moved over his back. Kissing him again she tasted whiskey, champagne, fags on his tongue. "You taste lovely" she murmured into his ear as he moved his lips to her neck, nibbling along her collarbone.

She moved her hips against him creating some space, then slid a hand between them, wanting to touch him, stroke him. Her thumb moved over his cock, not quite ready. When her fingers teased into his curly hairs he froze, mumbling something against her neck that Alex couldn't hear.

"Gene?"

"Nothin'. Keep goin'." For emphasis he leaned on his elbows as his mouth moved to her breasts, teasing, licking, biting them to distraction. Alex cried out, squeezing him harder, Gene moaning in her grip.

He must have had a lot to drink, she thought to herself. But he's certainly performed in worse shape than this. "Gene get up" she pushed him lightly off of her, "on your knees."

"Wot'sa matter" he said somewhat groggily.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's OK if you're tired. Just tell me." She looked up at his half closed eyes, watching his expression move to worry.

"Do, I do." He dropped to the bed next to her. "S'jus. Shaz said…" he trailed off. Alex couldn't tell if he'd fallen asleep or just stopped talking.

"Gene, Shaz said what?"

"Overheard her talkin' t'Chris. Said yer stripper was very attractive. Said you thought so too."

"He was a stripper. He was attractive. What of it? Aren't female strippers attractive?"

"Yeah, but. S'different."

"Oh bloody hell! It is not different! Strippers are strippers because people find them attractive! I don't want a bloody stripper Gene!" She smacked him on the chest and he flinched.

"Ow! What'dyou do that fer?"

"You come home drunk, wake me up, get me all bothered, and now you want to talk about strippers? Don't want a bloody stripper Gene! Want you to shag my bloody brains out! Now please!" She yanked the pillow out from under his head, smacking him with it.

That woke him up. Grabbing the pillow he threw it off the bed, catching Alex around both wrists. "That how you want it? Where're my bloody handcuffs?"

"Handcuffs, Gene? Sure you're up for it?" she wiggled eagerly "You seemed to be having a problem earlier."

He put his mouth to her ear whispering huskily "Problem solved, Alex." Holding her wrists together in one strong hand, he leaned over to the side table, pulling the drawer out so hard it landed on the flood. "Bugger." Throwing Alex to the bed, he wrapped his legs around her so she wouldn't move as he reached over to collect his toy. She just giggled excitedly, running her hands over his legs, his chest, reaching for his now fully erect cock.

"Time fer that later" he told her, reclaiming her wrists and cuffing one, then the other, so she was chained to the headboard, arms over her head.

As Gene sat back on his heels looking at her hungrily, Alex suddenly wanted her hands.

"Oh, god, Gene, want to touch you."

"Mmmm hmm. Can't though" he growled. She tried to wrap her legs around him, to coax him closer, but he stopped her, pinning her legs wide with his hands. She watched him, captured by the look in his eyes as they travelled her body.

"Gene" she said it quietly, pleading. "Yeah" he murmured. Keeping her legs pinned to the bed, he covered her open center with his mouth, his tongue seeking, gaining entry. Alex writhed and cursed 

unable to move with her arms and legs restrained. "Oh god Gene, oh christ" she bucked her hips as much as she could against his tongue as he flicked at her clit. His hands moved up her legs, over her thighs as he opened his mouth, covering her, exploring everything she had over and over until she cried out his name, her body convulsing into him as she climaxed, spilling over his tongue as he groaned into her.

Releasing her legs, he licked slowly up her body. Gently he kissed the soft flesh of her belly, the curve under her breast, stopping to linger over her nipples as he positioned the head of his cock at her entry. Teasing her with light penetration as she wrapped her legs around him, trying and failing to bring him inside her, deeper, he kissed her face, her neck, hot breath in her ear. "Alex tell me you didn't want the stripper."

She shook her head against him. "Gene" she whispered back "What about you? Don't you want them? They seem so willing, don't they? I bet they get you hard. You can see it, can't you, fucking them." She bit his neck, hard crying out when he pulled out of her suddenly.

"Won't work" he croaked out "can't make me" but he knew she could. Knew at any moment he'd be inside her, wouldn't be able to stop. He pushed to his knees, pulling further away. Forgetting Alex's legs were still wrapped around him, he pulled her up off the bed as well.

"It will" she purred in his ear. "I can see it Gene. You, eager stripper on your lap." She breathed into his ear.

"No. All I ever bloody want is you" he sat back, her legs falling from his waist. Running his hands over her breasts, over her waist he grabbed her hips and pulled them toward him, entering her in one slow, smooth motion, Alex gasping as her wrists pulled against the handcuffs.

Gene thrust into her, grunting cursing, begging her. Alex watched, his chest heaving, his head thrown back, their bodies connecting again and again until she felt the heat within her threatening to burst. "_Gene, uuunnnghh!_" she screamed as she came, her arms, hands tingling, calling his name until he reached his end thrusting roughly into her, pounding, gasping for breath.

They were still for a long moment, Gene finally setting her gently down on the bed, lying flat on his back next to her. She could hear his breathing, heavy over the sound of her heart beating in her head.

They both fell asleep, Alex still handcuffed to the bed.

--

When she woke in the morning Alex's arms had been freed, and she could smell something delicious from the kitchen. Pulling on her dressing gown, she wandered through their flat, making her way to the kitchen. It really did seem quite far away from the bedroom, she thought to herself.

She'd got used to the sight of Gene in his pyjama bottoms, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, making breakfast, but it still made her smile to see it.

"Morning" she murmured, kissing his cheek as he bent down to her. She poured some coffee and sat at the small table they'd managed to squeeze into the limited kitchen space.

"Egg?" he knew she'd only eat one.

"Yes, please" he'd already put a stack of toast on the table and she gingerly claimed a piece, nibbling on the end. Too much butter, as usual. "You don't need to use an entire pack of butter on each  
slice, you know."

"Tomorrow you can make the toast, then" he set an egg on her plate and two on his, sitting down across from her after he set the pan into the sink.

"And thank you for breakfast, Gene" she smiled a bit sheepishly.

He waved it off, half grinning at her. "How're yer wrists. Sorry forgot to unlock you last night. Must've been knackered. Can't imagine what from." He leered at her.

"They're a bit red" She rubbed them, reached across the table when he held out his hands. He rubbed them for her. "Maybe we should get the padded kind" she whispered at him.

"They make padded handcuffs?"

She thought for a minute. 1981. Pretty sure they did. "I think so. Maybe we can go shopping later" she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"A Met DCI shopping fer sex toys? Don't think so Alex." He ate his breakfast for a while. "S'pose you could bring 'em home, though, if you want to." He grinned at her.

Gene cleaned up after breakfast as Alex sat down for some mindless telly. They did have today off, after all.

"I have some errands to run today," she said when he'd finally joined her. "Care to join me?"

"Not really" he lit a cigarette. "Rather stay home and watch footie."

Alex sighed. Of course. "OK." She set her head on his lap after he sat down.

"Alex?

"Hmmm?" he was running his hand through her hair and she'd almost dozed off.

"About the stripper…"

Alex sat up, nearly banging Gene on the chin along the way. "My God Gene! I don't care about the bloody strippers!! Male or female!! Can we just get over it?"

Gene shifted uncomfortably. "Not that. Just that Shaz said he'd shaved off all his, er, tackle fur. Y'know?"

"Tackle fur?" she burst out laughing. "Yes, Gene. He'd shaved it off. It was rather horrifying, actually." She was still laughing as she noticed him exhale as if he'd been holding his breath for a week. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just…relieved. I was afraid you'd liked that, 'n then I'd have to, you know." His eyes rolled toward his groin. "Do away with it." He grimaced.

Alex giggled, running her hand up his leg, catching her fingers in the waistband of his pyjamas and tugging. "No Gene, I don't want you to shave it off." She slid off the sofa, her knees on the floor, looking up at him.

Gene lifted his hips as she pulled off his clothes, putting his cigarette out quickly. "Thought you 'ad errands" he looked at her eagerly.

"Plenty of time for everything" she hummed as her tongue curled around the tip of his cock, pulling him into her mouth as he moaned and curled his fingers into her hair. He grew harder as she swirled and sucked taking him deep them moving to his head, sucking at the tender flesh underneath.

His head back against the sofa, he coaxed and pleaded. "_Oh, god Alex, please, so good, you're so good at this. Don't ever fucking stop_." She didn't and he thrust uncontrollably toward her, into her mouth as she pulled him closer, coming with a cough, growls bursting from his chest as Alex swallowed the aftershocks.

As she climbed back onto the sofa Gene pulled her to him, panting. "Don't worry" she cooed into his ear "I do prefer your cock, Gene."

"Thanks fer that" he replied lazily, planting a kiss on her ear. "Now can yer shift across? I think _Grandstand_'s starting."


	35. Going Soft

Alex was making coffee in the small kitchen. Planning to bring breakfast to Gene, she'd left him snoring softly in bed.

He'd been insatiable the night before. After they'd spent the afternoon dozing together in front of the telly they'd made love lazily on the floor before realizing they hadn't any food and drifting downstairs to Luigi's for dinner. Later, Gene had insisted it was his turn to wear the handcuffs. She covered every sensitive piece of flesh on his body with her mouth, her teeth and her tongue then slid easily over him, riding him through her own multiple climaxes until he erupted, grunting her name, cuffs digging into his wrists as he pulled against them.

Before dawn he'd woken her, hand slipping between her thighs, gently nudging her legs apart.

"Alex wake up" he'd murmured into her chest as he kissed the soft skin at the base of her neck, pressed his lips against her breasts, took one nipple sweetly into his mouth. The cuffs he still wore on one wrist clinked as he moved.

"More?" she asked sleepily, settling herself on her back, spreading her legs wider at his quiet insistence.

"Mmmm, more" he answered, his voice husky with sleep. Her breath caught in her throat as he slipped his fingers into her core, sliding them out, teasing her folds, slipping them back in and then repeating his actions.

"S'nice" she whispered. "More is good, but you do all the work this time."

He stopped halfway through placing kisses across her belly and looked at her out of one eye. One side of her mouth curled up in a tiny smile. She didn't see him smile back, "OK." Running his tongue over her clit, he moved up her body, settling over her.

As Gene kissed and nuzzled her, Alex moved her hand lower, wondering if he'd need any help after their rather busy Saturday. He didn't. "My god Gene." She held him in her hand, hard and heavy as the pulse already thumping between her legs grew stronger.

"I know" he groaned as she squeezed his cock, her fingers teasing through his curly hairs as he let her guide him inside her. Feeling her body grow tense as he entered, he stilled. "You OK?" he breathed into her ear as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Mm hmm. Seem to be a bit sore. S'ok though, don't stop." With his weight on his elbows, he pushed the rest of the way in, stopping, pinning her hips to the bed with his.

Alex gasped as he lay on top of her, not moving, filling her completely. "Gene" she shuddered, trying in vain to move against his hips, but he held her down.

"Don't move Alex, I can't do this much longer. Feels so good." His eyes were closed, not a muscle in his body moved other than his cock occasionally twitching inside her.

She shuddered, clenching around him. A fluttering sensation moved through her body as she thought of nothing but his flesh inside her. She cried out when he dipped his mouth to reach for the nipple hard and tight on her breast. His slight movement caused him to pull out a fraction and when he pushed back in she arched her back, offering more.

"Gene, I'm gonna come" she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, sensitive muscles tightening as her heart raced and the heat pounded between her legs. Just the feel of him, hard, hot inside her made her twitch. Her body reacted to his smell, his skin against hers. She bit her lip hoping to stop the orgasm that was beginning to spiral through her.

"_Unnnnnggghh!_" He pulled out halfway and stopped. "_I can't hold on, my god Alex, can't_" pushing up on his hands he thrust into her pulling back slowly at first, then faster as Alex climaxed almost instantly, crying into his chest as her body shook against him. "_C'n feel you, so good Alex._" Gene's thrusts shortened and became more erratic as he came, a long hot stream deep inside her.

--

Alex was still thinking about it, her clit aching with desire when she turned around. She jumped when she saw Gene standing in the doorway behind her.

"Christ! Bloody hell, Gene, say something." She set the two mugs on the kitchen table, while she cleaned up the spilled coffee.

"I did. You didn't hear me." He stepped in, helping her clean up. Alex noticed the handcuffs still dangling from his left wrist. "What were you thinkin' 'bout?"

She threw him a sexy smirk. "You. Did you have those on all night?" He nodded as he slipped his arms around her, the spill attended to. The cuffs clinked lightly against her leg. "I don't remember."

Her arms moved around his neck as she accepted the offered kiss. "Y'must've been distracted" he growled in her ear, eventually.

"Well, you can be very distracting, Gene" she nibbled his chin as he cupped her bare arse, pulling her closer.

"Love to distract you again" he covered her mouth with his, tongue parting her lips aggressively.

"What the hell's got into you" she gasped when she could catch her breath.

"Dunno. Want you again." One hand moved up under the thin silk top she was wearing, the other searched lower, fingers seeking, and finding, her slick, wet response to his attention.

Every month, for a day or so, Gene would rut at her like a wild stag. He couldn't get enough. Not that she minded being in a state of perpetual arousal for a couple of days. Man's primal response to woman...oh bloody hell, stop thinking Alex. She moaned as he lifted her slightly, leaning her against the kitchen counter.

"I won't be able to walk, Gene." It hadn't happened yet, but it might not be a bad idea to see a doctor. Make sure she really couldn't conceive in this imaginary world.

"I'll drive you everywhere you need t'be t'day" his voice was husky in her ear. He'd been naked when he came to find her, only one thing on his mind and as his swollen cock filled her and he moved slowly against her, she kicked one foot against the table for leverage.

"_My god, unnnh, so hard, so big_" Alex moaned, "_Faster, oh god, want you harder_." Gene's cheek was against hers, his mouth in her ear "_Can't stop, want you so much, uhh, uhhh_." He thrust into her, against her, his hips rocking in rhythm, grunting as he felt his balls tighten, his cock twitch. He couldn't last. "_Tell me you're ready, can't hold on_" "_Not yet, Gene, god, not yet_" "_Alex, can't._" Trying to slow down, he thrust into her with a low growl, but it was no use. "_Coming Alex, oh god, unnnhhh_" He poured his own heat into her, pushing deep until he was finished then thrusting again, pushing up into her, faster. "_Ooooooohhh, yeah, yes! Unnnhh!_" He felt her tighten and flood over him, felt her body shudder through her aftershocks. He felt everything.

"Yer not the only one who won't be able to walk." He held her tightly as he slipped out of her, pulling her close. "Tell me again why we agreed to work on Sunday?"

"Need to lay down, Gene" she tugged him toward the sofa, curling up in a ball on it. Gene lay next to her, his hand caressing her hips, her belly, her breasts in turn. "Ray's wedding, Gene. We switched so we could have Friday off. Don't you remember?"

"I'd remember if there'd been a fucking wedding." He kissed her shoulder. "Poor bastard."

Alex turned so she could look in his face. "You know, that's the first sympathetic thing I've heard you say since this whole mess happened." His eyes were half closed and she couldn't see into them.

"Don' know what I'd do if you ran off with a stripper" he kissed the hollow at the base of her neck, licked sweat off the swell of her breasts.

"Gene?" Hand on his chin she tilted his face, looking into his eyes. "I never would."

She saw hope and fear flash together as she held his gaze, and then they were gone. "Yeah, well. You'll never get the chance." He sat up, kissing her fingers as he moved off the sofa. "We should get moving if we don't want to be too late."

--

By the time they arrived at the station the rest of the team were in place, including, Alex was surprised to see, Ray.

"Not taking the week off, Ray? You did have it scheduled. You don't have to be here, you know."

"Plan's changed" he exhaled smoke into the air above his head. "Decided I'd rather not waste the time. Take a proper holiday later on." He tried to laugh it off but his eyes were hard. Alex decided to keep an eye on him and sat down to do some paperwork.

"Feels like the whole bloody job is paperwork sometimes" she mumbled to herself.

"Scuse me, Ma'am?" Shaz looked over from the desk next to Alex. "Did you say something?"

"No, sorry. Just complaining about the paperwork." Shaz was still looking at her funny. "Something wrong?"

"No. I mean, are you OK?" she opened her eyes wide, indicating Alex's hands.

Alex hadn't realized, but she'd been rubbing her wrists since she sat down. They still had red marks from the handcuffs, and one had begun to itch. She quickly crossed her arms in front of her.

"No, no, Shaz. Everything's fine." She smiled, hoping she didn't look embarrassed and turned her eyes down to the work at hand.

Shaz glanced at Ray, who was trying hard not to laugh. Ray had seen the marks too, and he knew what caused them.

"Ray" Gene had stepped into the doorway of his office "Come 'ere a minute." Ray moved quickly to Gene's office.

"Not gonna make a big thing of it, so I'll ask once. You sure you want to be here?"

"Not a bloody baby, Guv" Ray protested. He noticed red marks on his DCI's wrists that looked suspiciously like the ones his DI was trying to hide on her own. Bloody hell, he thought.

Gene looked hard at his DS. "OK then. The two bank robberies last week look like they might be connected. Get the forensics on both and see what you can make of it." He dismissed him with a wave, and Ray left, eager for something to work on.

"Drake!" Ray heard Alex get up, responding to Gene's summons.

He waited until he heard the door shut. "Chris" he leaned across the desk. "Did ya see the marks on Drake's wrists?"

Chris shook his head. He'd been reading a magazine since he'd come in. Sunday morning's were generally slow. Even criminal scum had to sleep it off sometime.

"I did" Shaz appeared at Ray's elbow. "What d'you suppose it is?"

"Seriously?" How could she not know? He looked at Chris. "Shirkin' yer duties you are." Ray stabbed out his cigarette. "Those marks are from handcuffs. And the Guv's got a matching set."

Shaz's eyes grew wide. "Both of them? Wonder what they've been up to?"

"Bit o'after hours rough and tumble for the pair of 'em."

Chris shifted a little uncomfortably. "Don' really want to talk about whatever the Guv and DI Drake are doing after hours."

"They're both consenting adults. Don't see why it should be any of our business what they do in their private lives." Shaz scolded Ray. "Whatever it is it seems to be good for both of them." All three turned their heads toward Gene's office. They were standing very close together, Alex straightening his tie, Gene's hand on her elbow.

Ray looked at Shaz accusingly. "Don't you see? If this goes on much longer she'll just distract him. He'll get all soft. Won' be able to police right." He lit another cigarette, inhaling deeply. "I've seen it happen before. Not to the Guv, of course. He'll know when to call it off."

"What d'you mean 'If this goes on much longer?' They live together now. Didn't you know?" Ray was being a prat, as usual so Shaz took some pleasure in the look on his face. He clearly didn't know. She'd felt sorry for him at the wedding, but she wasn't going to listen to him tirade against women for the sake of it. Especially not DI Drake.

"Bollocks. The Guv would never get 'imself – "Viv pushed through the doors before he could finish.

"Report just came in. Witness says two men are breaking into the back of a jewellery shop on Leadenhall Road. Shop's closed, but the alarm's gone off."

Gene followed Alex out of his office. "Ray! Chris! What's the hold up!" They rushed to follow him out.

--

The shop was on a corner, and they could hear the alarm clanging as they pulled up in front.

"Ray, you and Drake stay here in case they come out the front door. Do we know if they're armed?"

"Viv didn't say."

"Fine, then stay covered in case they are. Chris you're with me." Alex watched as Chris followed Gene around the back.

"You armed, Ray?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Is Chris?"

"How should I know. Not 'is mother." Ray snapped.

Alex ignored it. "Alright Ray. Just checking."

They stood in silence, listening for noise from inside but there was no sound, either from inside or from the alleyway. Alex could tell Ray was getting anxious when ten minutes later still nothing had happened.

"Should we go in, Ma'am?" he finally spoke.

"Wait another minute Ray." They were standing together against the front of the shop next door, positioned to be behind anyone who might exit he building, should they be armed. Alex could feel Ray tense at her answer.

"You OK?" she asked, still looking at the jewellery shop door.

She never heard his response as two bodies came crashing through the front glass together. In the confusion Alex couldn't tell who it was, but quickly realized the body underneath was Gene.

"Shit!" Ray had already run towards the pair of bodies, easily grabbing the suspect and slamming him against the wall. Alex went for Gene.

"They're not armed!" Chris shouted from inside. She could see he had one on the ground, hands cuffed behind his back.

"Gene" Alex kneeled on the pavement, reaching for his arm. He looked like he had a few cuts, and one particularly large gash on his forehead but nothing serious. "Are you OK? Anything broken?"

"I'm bloody fine" he pushed her away, not hard, but she lost her balance and fell to the ground, her hand landing in a pile of glass.

"Shit!" She looked at it, nothing serious, but some blood dripped out of a small cut.

Alex stared at him for a second but then realized Ray was still beating the other suspect, who lay motionless on the pavement 20 feet away.

"Ray!" He didn't hear her. Or didn't listen. "Gene! Stop him."

He looked at her and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but the look on Alex's face won out. He turned around, grimacing.

"Carling! Enough! 'e's not bloody moving." Cuff 'im and put 'im in the squad car when it gets here."

Ray turned at the sound of Gene's voice, but looked at Alex and scowled, releasing the suspect.

--

Once the suspects were settled and the wounds tended to the team took refuge at Luigi's. Gene bought the first round but he sat with Alex at their corner table, wincing and protesting like a six year old as she poked at the cuts on his hands.

"Ruined my favorite suit, bastard. Should've let Ray kick 'is head in."

"You did." She muttered.

He pouted. "Did not."

Alex scowled at him, tired of the continuing argument about how much force was required to take down a suspect. "Whatever, Gene." She got up and went to the ladies room.

While she was gone, Gene went to the bar for more drinks. While he was waiting he stood unnoticed behind Ray and the rest of the team at a nearby table.

"…'n she just looked at 'im, and he made me stop. If y'ask me, he's gone soft. She's no bloody good for 'is police work."

"That's not true" Shaz protested. "They're great together. Never seen the Guv so happy. And if y'ask me, she's still got 'er hands full. Can't be easy livin' with him."

"No way is he livin' with her. You must've heard that wrong. The Guv would never take up with another woman. Not seriously anyway."

"Why don't you ask him?" Ray was drunk. Shaz knew he wouldn't have the nerve otherwise.

Gene reached for his drinks, pretending he hadn't heard as Ray called to him. "What Ray?" He walked toward the table.

"I've heard a nasty rumor that you and DI Drake are livin' together. Told Shaz there's no way."

Gene pushed out his lips, looking around at the table. "Sorry to disappoint you Ray, but it's true. Alex and I are living together."

Ray's mouth opened as Gene walked back to table where Alex was waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"You just got drinks? Don't you want them?" He never left half a drink, much less a whole one.

"Yeah, suddenly not in the mood."

"OK" she shrugged and followed him out, but Gene could still hear Ray talking.

"That bloody explains it. He's done now. Just a shadow of his old self."

Gene felt like he'd been punched in the gut as he walked out of the restaurant.

--

Upstairs Gene was restless. He wouldn't sit down, and paced around the flat, not even undressing for bed.

"What is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Am I soft?" He stopped, staring at her as he asked."

"Maybe now" she moved closer, slipping her hands over his shoulders. "I'm sure we can fix that."

"S'not what I mean." He pulled away from her. "Have I gone soft? Am I not as tough as I used to be? Is being happy making me bad at my job?"

He looked panicked. "You're a good cop Gene. Everything doesn't have to be about beating people up. There's nothing wrong with that. It's growth. You're not going soft. You're changing with the times."

He shook his head, not believing or not understanding what she said.

"What about today? I made Ray stop because you wanted me to. Not because I thought he should. What does that bloody say!"

"Do you honestly believe that, Gene? That being happy will make you a bad cop? That you'll lose some artificially maintained edge?" That you're less of a man because you love me? But she couldn't say that part. She was afraid at this minute he would say yes.

"Dunno. Maybe. What if this…if you - " he stopped short, searching for the right words. "What if being with you is making me soft."

Alex stared at him, mouth protesting wordlessly as Gene slammed the door behind him.

--

Hours later he returned, Alex sound asleep. It was after 3 AM. He'd gone to a nightclub, alone, and drunk too much. Not as much as he used to though. Bastard. What are you doing? She doesn't deserve you acting like this. He was careful not to wake her as he climbed into bed, but he desperately wanted her to wake. He lay flat on his back, wanting her to tell him she didn't care, to pull him close until he was inside her. He wanted her to make everything alright. He sighed and rolled onto his side, back to her.

--

Alex heard the door shut as Gene came back into the flat. She heard him come into the bedroom, undress and get into bed. Not this time, she thought to herself. I am not going to roll over and make it better. She was tired of excusing his behavior as if he was a child. As if he didn't know better. This one he was going to have to fix on his own.


	36. Manhood

**Edited, but un-betad as there seems to be some clamoring for smut. Feel free to PM me if there are glaring Americanisms_ (ie: Gene would never say that was a shoe, he'd call it a pineapple)_. I'll be happy to edit later for your future reading enjoyment.**

**Thanks!**

--

Somehow, asleep, they worked it out.

At least that's what Alex thought. She woke a few hours later, Gene's leg weighing heavily across her lower body, his arm across her waist. His hand had slid under her shirt and rested lightly over her stomach. She curled into him, pressing her mouth against his chest before she'd even remembered the night before. They hadn't fought, she recalled. He'd just left, coming home hours later. Drunk, she'd assumed. She sniffed him, tilting her face up towards his. Whiskey and fags. No sign of another woman, that was good. She kissed his chest, her tongue tracing lightly over his skin as he moaned in his sleep. She imagined it must bother him, anyone thinking he was weak, thinking he was soft. Especially someone on his own team thinking it. But he wasn't. Not in the way he thought, they way he was worried about. She wasn't sure she could make him understand. This time he needed to do it on his own. She kissed him again.

She didn't know that Gene had lay awake after getting into bed, his back to Alex until he heard the deep steady breaths that meant she was asleep. Rolling over, he'd pulled her close, tucking his face into the crook of her neck, taking comfort in the fact that she was there next to him. It had taken a half-dozen pints and several glasses of whiskey to work it out, but he'd finally realized what he had already known. It occurred to him as he fell asleep that he really should tell her.

He woke when he felt her move next to him. At least she wasn't pulling away. He moaned when he felt her lips against his chest, her tongue on his skin. Maybe she wasn't too angry. He slid his hand over her thigh, between her legs and a quiet "Ah" escaped her as his fingers entered her. She was wet and inviting. Couldn't be too angry, he thought.

"Thought I was making you soft, Gene" she whispered, half asleep, but she pushed herself down further onto him. She could feel him hard against her leg.

"Not at the moment" he thrust his fingers into her, his thumb teasing over her clit as she rolled to her back, her hands tangling in his hair.

Alex whimpered as Gene withdrew his fingers and hooked his arm under her leg, lifting it to her shoulder. Catching her eyes for a moment, he captured her mouth, bruising her lip with his teeth. He wanted it to last, to take forever, but as he entered her he knew it couldn't, he couldn't. She was too wet, too ready and he was too hard, too eager. As she pushed her hips toward him he pulled back, breaking their kiss with gasp to draw breath. Alex dug her fingers into his arse and pulled him into her again, guiding his thrusts as he grunted and whispered, "_No, god no. Please, not yet_." His body screamed as he bit her shoulder and she climaxed, her orgasm ripping through her body. As Alex shook and shuddered against him Gene stopped fighting, giving in to her, giving in to his body, spilling everything he had, his face buried in her neck.

--

An hour later Alex crawled out from under Gene's sleeping form, bathed and hurried early to the station. They'd both fallen back to sleep almost immediately, still tangled in each other's arms, neither of them speaking. She wasn't sure she wasn't still angry about the night before.

As she walked through the doors Viv caught her attention as he hung up the phone.

"Inspector" he hung up the phone. "Possible kidnapping. Woman says her nine year old son is missing. Put him to bed last night, went to wake him this morning and he wasn't there." He raised his eyebrows.

"Taken from his bed?" Alex had a hard time believing it. "Suspicious. Address?" Viv handed her a slip of paper. "Wait a minute Viv, this says Sharon Wrenfield." He nodded. "As is the wife of MP Ted Wrenfield?"

Viv grabbed the slip back from Alex, looking at the address and nodding slowly. "Oh my. I think you're right, Ma'am."

"Shit. Viv, call DCI Hunt and tell him to meet me at this address." She turned to leave but turned back. "Who's in?"

"Just DC Skelton, Ma'am."

Alex ran towards the squad room. "And ring Hunt until he wakes up!" She shouted back at Viv.

--

Arriving at the house with Ray in tow, Gene found Alex in the dining room interviewing the missing boy's parents. He left Ray to search the house and nodded at Alex when he entered the room. He needed to talk to her, she'd got up and left without waking him, but now really wasn't the time.

"This is DCI Hunt," she introduced him as he came into the room. "Sharon and Ted Wrenfield. Their nine year old son David is missing." Ted Wrenfield reached across the table and offered Gene his hand, which he shook awkwardly. People rarely wanted to shake his hand. And when they did he couldn't help but not trust them. Maybe it's a habit for an MP he thought to himself.

"Don't let me interrupt, please. Inspector Drake will fill me in." She was sitting at the table, and he stood behind her.

Sharon Wrenfield had been talking when he walked in and Gene watched her as she went back to answering Alex's questions. The woman was clearly distraught and had been crying for who knew how long.

"No, I was asleep when Ted got home last night."

"I was late at the office. I came in around 1:30 am."

"Did you check on your son?" Alex asked.

"No. I don't want to wake him when I come in late, so I usually don't. It had been a difficult day. I had a nightcap and went to bed."

Alex turned to Mrs. Wrenfield. "Did you wake up when your husband came in?"

The woman shook her head. "No. I'm a sound sleeper."

"If you're trying to confirm what time I returned, you can ask our housekeeper, Kitty. She lives in the house. She was in the kitchen having a snack when I came in. She can verify the time."

"Thank you" Alex smiled kindly. "I will need to confirm a number of the facts you've told me, in order to determine what time your son might have disappeared. Can you arrange for all members of the household staff to be available to us?"

"Yes. Of course. Everyone who was here this morning is here. I asked everyone to gather in the downstairs kitchen."

"Together?" Great, Gene thought. Plenty of time for everyone to get their stories straight.

"Yes." Ted answered.

Alex stood. "I think that's enough for now. Can you take us downstairs?" Ted nodded and they followed him out of the room.

--

It was gone 2 by the time they'd finished interviewing the staff. There were five employees in the house at the time, and they took their time with each of them. Gene and Alex had spent another hour following Chris and Ray around the house, looking carefully at anything that might be evidence without disturbing it. Forensics had arrived and were working their way through the house as well. They had all noticed the large collection of prescription bottles on Mrs. Wrenfield's bedside table.

"No wonder she's a sound sleeper, eh?" Gene quipped.

When they'd finished their search the four of them gathered on the pavement, Gene looking up at the house. "Bloody big house" he barked to no one.

"Well, he is an MP. Suppose they must keep up appearances." Alex turned around to look. It wasn't so different from the house she grew up in and she felt a quiet melancholy sweep over her. Shouldn't dwell on it, she told herself as she turned and walked towards the squad car she'd parked hours before.

"Seems like showing off to me" Gene grumbled behind her. "Where you goin'?" He stood on the pavement, next to the Quattro. He didn't want it to sound tense, but it did anyway.

"I drove the car here" she challenged.

"Ray c'n drive it back." He nodded her toward his car "Give 'im the keys." He then walked around and got in, starting the engine while he waited for her.

Alex shook her head with an exaggerated sigh, glaring at Ray as she flipped the keys in the air. This was all his bloody fault anyway.

Ray rolled his eyes at Alex but missed the keys, and Chris had to stifle a laugh as they jangled to the pavement.

"Piss off and get in" Ray growled as he picked up the keys.

--

Alex bit her thumbnail as Gene sped away, driving much faster than usual and having to swerve to miss a biker and a parked car that had appeared out of nowhere before they'd gone three blocks.

"Watch what you're bloody doing!" she finally shouted at him.

"Keep quiet and let me drive!" he barked back.

Alex was beyond frustrated. "Is this why I'm riding with you? So we can argue about your homicidal driving habits?"

He scowled at her, swerving again to avoid a bus that had pulled out in front of them.

"Christ! Gene!"Her hands hit the dashboard bracing for the impact that never came.

"Shit" Gene swerved again, narrowly missing several pedestrians crossing in front of him before finally pulling the car to a stop at a random curbside.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" We have a very serious case on our hands, Gene. A nine year old boy is missing, his parents are distraught, and you're driving like a bloody madman! We need to focus. You need to focus, Gene. Were you even paying attention back at the house?"

"Of course I was! Alex, I…"

"No. Whatever nonsense you've got in your head, whatever problem you're having with us has to be put aside. We will deal with it when the case is over."

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm not goin' anywhere Alex. Just needed to think."

"And you need to think in a pub with a gallon of whiskey in your bloodstream?" She was shrieking, angrier than she'd let herself admit to being.

"Apparently" he mumbled, looking out his side window. He turned after a minute. "Is our entire relationship going to be based around me apologizing to you!"

"I bloody hope not Gene. We have better things to do." She softened a little. "Let it go for now, please. We can deal with it later. We need to find this boy."

He nodded. He didn't need any distractions either. "Fill me in then." He gunned the Quattro and she gave him all the details as they drove back to the station under more normal speed.

--

Back at the station the four of them worked through the information gathered at the Wrenfield's. There were three members of the staff they hadn't spoken to, but one was confirmed to be on holiday in Spain for the past week so they dismissed him.

"Why do they have so much bloody household help?" Ray asked, staring through a cloud of smoke at the whiteboard full of information. He'd been helpful, but Alex thought a bit more confrontational than necessary. Both to her and to Gene. Gene ignored it, scowling a bit when Ray got testy, but it was beginning to get on Alex's nerves.

"Can we please focus on the case Ray? It doesn't matter why. They do, so we have to talk with them. "

"Of course, Ma'am." His voice had a slight mocking tone.

"Thank you" she returned his tone then went back to the board. "We know Mrs. Wrenfield is taking some rather strong sleeping aids. So it's not unlikely that she would sleep through any noise an intruder would make. The housekeeper, Kitty, was probably around, but she sleeps in a room off the kitchen on the garden level so she might not hear any noise upstairs."

Chris interrupted. "Yeah. And I found an almost empty bottle of sherry in her room. She might not hear anything anyway." He waved his notes at Alex.

"Great. Thanks Chris. What about the rest of them?"

"Uniform's gone to pick up the other two staff members. Think they're gardeners, but they had they day off. " Ray went back to his notes.

Gene leaned against the wall with his hands in pockets, listening to the breakdown and staring at the board. Something wasn't making sense but he couldn't figure out what it was yet.

He was still lost in thought when Viv interrupted, handing Gene an envelope. "From the Chief Super's office, Guv" he raised his eyebrows.

"Bloody great" Gene sighed, opening the envelope and reading to himself as the discussion continued. After five minutes he stormed into his office and slammed the door shut, leaving everyone staring at each other, mouths agape.

After a minute Alex shrugged and followed him. "Be right back. Ray, you lead the discussion."

--

"Gene?" she opened the door and entered without knocking. "What is it?"

"Stupid bloody know-nothings upstairs have developed a new 'Code of Behavior' for the workplace. Did you know about this?" He snapped at her.

She shrugged. "I knew it was possible, but I didn't work on it. Can't be that bad, what does it say?" She reached for the sheet of paper he handed her. "Gene, this isn't that bad" she set it on his desk as he looked up at her from his chair, eyebrows raised.

"It's bad enough. No swearing, no pinups. They're not bloody schoolgirls. They only thing that'd be worse is if they banished fags from the office."

Just wait, Alex thought. "It's just a new set of regulations. All you need to do is post it in the kitchen and move on. These sorts of things never amount to any real change in behavior unless someone complains about it." She looked out his office window. "Which of them is going to complain that there is swearing in the squad room?"

"None if they know what's good for 'em." Alex sighed. "Fine. I'll post it in the kitchen. And I'll tell 'em the pinups have to come down by the end o' the week, but that's it."

"It'll be enough. Let's get back to work." He followed her out of his office.

--

It was after nine when they finished up, Gene ordering everyone home to get some rest, or to the bar to drink, their choice. Everyone chose the bar.

"Something's not right about this" he took Alex's hand as they walked down the street. Chris, Shaz and Ray were following a few steps behind them. "There should've been a ransom note by now."

"I know. It doesn't feel like any of the staff, but I'm still not sure about the parents."

Gene nodded, "But what's the motive? He wasn't sick, they aren't splittin' up, not that we can tell anyway. There's a piece missing."

"I don't think it would have been difficult to take that boy out of the house between the time his mother went to bed and his father came home, but at this point there's not telling who might've done it."

Gene nodded, silent as the conversation behind them came closer.

"Did you see the note posted in the kitchen?" He asked Chris. "No more pinups! No swearin'! I can't believe the Guv'd just lie down and take that. Not CID without the pinups."

"It's just new rules Ray, won't stop us from fighting criminals." Chris shrugged as Shaz hung on his arm.

"Yer just as bad as him! Goin' all soft because of a bird, both of you. Forget what it's like to be a real man."

Chris stopped and looked at him like he was crazy, but neither of them noticed Gene turn on his heel and take a step towards Ray.

"Do you need to take a poke at me, Ray?" Gene hissed.

"No Guv" he swallowed.

"Because from what I can tell you seem to think my judgment is a bit lacking lately."

Ray didn't say anything, but Alex saw his eyes harden a little as he shook his head.

"Good. Next time you question my judgment in front of any member of my team you'd better be swinging at me, because I will flatten you. Now I'm going to go home, with my _bird,_ and shag her 'til she's bloody hoarse from callin' out my name. If you think that reduces the level of my manhood, I suggest you take a long hard look at what you'll be doin' with yours for the rest of the evening."

Gene turned, grabbing a stunned Alex by the hand and dragging her through the door leading to their flat, passing Luigi's entirely.

Shaz sighed dreamily as Chris pulled her towards the bar.

--

Half an hour later Alex was lying on her back, giggling, Gene's face buried between her thighs.

"Stop bloody laughin' at me" he growled, lifting his face to look up at her. "Yer s'posed t'be calling out my name."

She laughed harder. "I'm sorry! It tickles! You've got fuzz on your cheeks!" Alex propped herself up on her elbows. "And you're still dressed! How are you still dressed and I'm naked. This always happens! I will not scream anything until you've got your clothes off."

"Fine." He sat up. "'N your not naked, look. You've still got yer bra on." He leaned over her, eyes burning into hers as he slid his hand around her back and unhooked the lacy garment. Lying naked under him while he was still fully clothed was turning her on, and she hummed lightly into his ear. Her hands reached for the buttons of his shirt as his fingers gently tugged her bra straps down over her shoulders before he disposed of it by throwing it backwards over his, ignoring her attempt to undress him.

"Mmmmm. There" he kissed her shoulder, gently running his mouth over her skin until his tongue swirled over her already hard bud and she arched her back toward him with a quiet moan. "Now yer naked," he whispered.

Gene moved back, nipping at Alex's leg on the way as he stood at the foot of the bed and started to undress. He removed his tie, already loose and swinging around his neck. His eyes never left Alex as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it hanging open as he unbuttoned his cuffs, shrugging it off when he'd pulled the ends out from the waistband of his trousers and letting it drop to the floor. He felt his cock twitch when Alex bit her bottom lip as he unbuckled his belt, pulling the leather through the loops slowly before it joined his shirt in a pile. Trousers and boxers followed quickly, and he couldn't help running one hand along his stiff length before he rejoined Alex on the bed.

"Fuck me Gene" she whispered as he kissed her forehead, her nose.

"Eventually" he growled into her mouth as he kissed her, his tongue thrusting aggressively as she wriggled her body upward against his.

Abandoning her mouth Gene sucked each nipple in turn, hard, teeth working on each one until Alex bucked under him, whimpering with desire, wrapping her legs around his back.

"Come on Gene, I want you right now." He could hear the desperation in her voice and raised his head to look at her with a satisfied smile.

"Scream, Alex" he grinned moving lower, his tongue reaching her clit, expertly exploring her folds, tasting her reaction as her hands held his head against her.

"Gene, oh god, _Gene_" his tongue moved inside her, driving her on as she writhed against his mouth, his tongue. "_Oh god, almost there, please don't stop_."

Gene lifted his head "You're close, Alex?"

"Oh god _yes_, just go back to what you were doing, please Gene!

"Good." He kissed the inside of her thigh, sucking gently at first, then harder, biting.

"_Bastard!_" She finally did scream "_Gene Hunt!_" He sucked harder on her tender flesh as she howled, her tone changing from anger to ecstasy as his fingers entered her, teasing inside, swirling her clit. "_Gene, oh fuck, oh god. Bastard_" she breathed.

As Alex felt herself on the edge, ready to burst, Gene stopped again and she cried in unsatisfied anguish. Before she had time to vocalize her objection he crushed her mouth with his and she felt him enter her hard and fast, thrusting deep as he pushed both her legs over, her knees practically banging against her ears.

"_Scream Alex_" he barked hoarsely as he drove into her, "_My name, call my name_."

"_Gene! Oh god Gene! Yes! Yes, Gene yes!_" and she kept doing it until her insides ached and she came clenching around him, spilling over him onto the sheets as he continued thrusting.

"_Oh, very good Alex, that's good._" She screamed again as he withdrew "_Nooo!_" but he turned her over, guiding his throbbing cock back into her heat, pulling her hips against him as he pushed in, driving up, thrusting harder "_Again, do it again_" it was a command this time. "_Can't, oh god_" she threw her head back, like an animal. "_Not again, can't Gene, god Gene!_" but she screamed and screamed until she climaxed again and, sweaty and shaking, Gene exploded into her, holding her tight against him as he emptied himself, finally collapsing together on the bed, Gene's head resting on her back.


	37. Insubordinate

Gene lay on the bed, his head resting in the small of Alex's back, his hand smoothing over the curves of her leg, over her bum. Gently he moved over her, slowly kissing her back, her shoulders as she sighed contentedly.

"Alex, you asleep? Wake up" He lay down next to her.

"M not asleep. But I'd like to be. My god Gene it's only been 15 minutes."

"No, no" he chuckled lightly, spanking her on the arse. "Maybe later, though. Need to tell you somethin'."

Alex wriggled over to face him. He'd propped his head up, his elbow resting on the pillow. His hair was gorgeously tousled, his eyes bright and shining. Against all possible physical realities she wanted him again. Right that minute. She smiled and settled for slipping her hand around his waist and pressing her body against his.

He responded, pulling her close as she tucked her head under his chin. "'M not soft, Alex. I know that. I'm better. That's what I wanted to tell you. Better." He whispered it in her ear, kissing her head, breathing in her hair.

"Gene…"

"Shh. 'M not done 'n y'know I won't say it again." He squeezed her tighter, as if looking for something to hold onto. "It's easier with you. All the bloody changes...hate 'em. But I can do it because of you." He kissed her ear, his hand playing with her hair. "And don't go thinkin' I mean this is easy, we're easy" He quickly changed gears. "You are a bloody pain in my arse. It's me that's easier." He smirked as she playfully pushed him away, climbing on top of him.

"Gene?" She kissed his chest, her tongue teasing against his skin.

"Hmmm?" He'd closed his eyes, putting his head back and enjoying her touch. It was a little soon, but not impossible. He played with the images in his mind, felt the twitch between his legs. Yeah, he could do this.

"I'm bloody starving. You dragged me up here to make a point and we missed dinner." She rolled out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown as she sped towards the kitchen.

"_Alex!"_

--

"So what've we got? He stood behind her in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist as he looked up into the open cupboard.

"Well….soup. We have soup." Alex pulled two tins off the shelf.

"Soup's good." He released her, reaching for a bottle of red wine on the counter. "D'you think this goes with tinned soup?"

"I'm sure it'll be perfect." She kissed him on the chin.

Once the food and wine had been tended to they moved to the sofa, Alex curling her legs up underneath her.

"Gene, this kidnapping case worries me."

"I know. Somethin's not right. I keep feeling like I'm missing something." He shook his head, staring into his bowl. "It's the parents. There's something they're not tellin' us, I can feel it, but there's no evidence. Just a gut feeling."

"I trust your instincts, Gene. You know I do. We just need something more to go on."

They ate in silence, both lost in thoughts about the case. "Alex" Gene finally spoke. "I thought Wrenfield's son was older, a teenager. This boy is what, nine years old?"

"Yes" Alex nodded.

"This is where not bein' a Londoner comes back to bite me on the arse. Jus' don't know enough about these people." He shrugged setting his empty bowl on the coffee table, refilling both glasses. "D'you know anything about this bugger?"

Alex shook her head. "Nothing I can remember. But I haven't been here that long either."

"You grew up 'ere!"

"Yes. But I studied in the States for a few years. Still catching up on the local gossip." She deflected his question.

Gene grunted. "Yer no help, then."

"Depends on what kind of help you need" she said, taking Gene's glass from his hand and setting it on the table next to her.

"Izzit that time already?"

Alex had slid a leg across his lap, straddling him. Pushing a stray lock of hair out of his face, she kissed his forehead. "What time, Gene?"

He didn't answer immediately, his tongue busy meeting hers, slowly dipping in and out of her mouth as he pulled her closer. "Time for you to have yer filthy way with me" he finally murmured into her neck, lips over her shoulder.

"Oh, it's definitely that time" she breathed as he loosened the belt on her dressing gown.

"Goody." He tilted his head slightly to look up at her as his hands slipped into her gown, moving over her body until he reached her shoulders and pushed it gently off onto the floor.

Alex looked down at him as he eyed her breasts as if for the first time, fingertips tracing every curve as her nipples, hard and aching, reached out to him, offering themselves. She felt him grow hard beneath her, the fabric of his own clothing keeping them apart as she tried desperately to rub against him.

Sensing her need, he pushed aside his own gown so flesh met flesh and she shuddered, the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs pushing against the head of his cock, not taking him, teasing him. "_Use me, Alex_" he growled, one hand moving to her arse holding her firmly on his lap, letting her lead, the other guiding her breast to his mouth, his tongue answering her motion above him.

She used him, gripping his shoulders as she writhed and bounced over him, taking only his head into her, rubbing her clit along his length, driving herself closer as he waited, grunting occasionally. "_More Alex, tell me you're close. Tell me you're coming_" "_Oh god Gene, oh god. I am, I'm coming._" She bucked and he bit down on one nipple as she spilled over him, holding her tight so she wouldn't pull away, his teeth clamped tightly to her. Spreading his legs, he moved hers wider as she continued to shake. Guiding her over him, he thrust fully inside her for the first time.

"_Fast or slow, Gene_" Gathering herself she looked in his eyes, unfocused now as she pulled her hips away, moving up and down, riding him. "_Slow_" he croaked, laying his head back on the sofa, his hands firmly on her hips. "_Good, god that's good. More of that_" he murmured, mouth open in a half smile He let her do the hard work, helping her when he could feel her getting tired. "_Don't stop_" he encouraged "_Keep going._" He wanted to come, erupt inside her. "_Oh Gene, oh, god, again, please_" shaking, she climaxed again, never stopping her movement over him. He was so close. "_Oh god, oh god_" he groaned, as finally once, twice, again he came, as she slowly, rhythmically thrust against him.

Gene held her close, hands smoothing over her body as they both regained control. "C'mere" he pulled her to the sofa, shifting them both to curl her back against him. He reached for the blanket that had fallen to the floor and pulled it over them, both to0 spent to object to sleeping where they lay.

--

The next morning the team had gathered again in the squad room in front of the whiteboard, everyone looking for a lead. Gene was tired of the waiting. No notes, no clues.

"We really should bring the parents in again Gene. Just to talk. Maybe something will come out." Alex sat at her desk with a frustrated sigh.

He nodded at her. "Yeah. You're right." He stood up, walking towards his office.

"Ray, take Chris and go pick up the Wrenfields. Ask them nicely, but if they give you any stick feel free to insist."

"Alright Guv." He nodded, grabbing Chris by the back of his jacket and shoving him out the doors.

"And Ray – when you bring them in put Mrs. Wrenfield in the interview room, but have 'im sit in 'ere. We should keep them apart until we decide which one of them we're going to arrest."

"Will do."

--

"Alex, when Ray gets back, you and 'im take the mother in the interview room. I'd like to keep Wrenfield here waiting 'is turn. I'm hoping an MP's natural inability to keep his mouth shut will keep Wrenfield talking even while we're waiting for you to finish." He turned to the roomful of officers "And no one speaks to the bastard. No questions at all. You may only answer if he asks a question, and, if he does ask a question and I'm not in the room to hear it I want you to find me, even if all he wants to know is where he can have a piss! Everyone understand?"

A low murmur of assent travelled the room.

"Good."

Gene had turned to go back to his office when Chris opened the double doors, holding them so Ted Wrenfield could enter. Chris nodded a silent indication that Mrs. Wrenfield had been deposited in the interview room. Gene watched Alex as she slipped out of the squad room.

"Ah, Mr. Wrenfield. Thanks for coming in." Gene offered him a chair.

"Why am I here Mr. Hunt? Your man said something about additional questions?"

"Er, yes. We're working very hard on all of the information gathered yesterday, but we haven't had much luck finding any leads. Your staff all seem to check out, so we thought it important to bring you and your wife back in to see if there was anything else you might remember."

"I'd like to see my wife, if you don't mind?"

"Well, I do mind. We feel it's important at this stage of the investigation to speak with you separately. Now, if you don't mind having a seat?"

Wrenfield sat, clearly not liking the situation but correctly assessing there was nothing he could do to change it at the moment.

--

"Gene" He was pacing in the corridor as Alex came through the door to the interview room. "Peter Wrenfield."

"Who's Peter Wrenfield?"

"Ted Wrenfield's nephew. The Wrenfields had custody of him after his parents were killed in a car accident. Had a bit of trouble a few years ago and they sent him off to some boarding school in Kent. Uhh...Oakham, she said the name was. It explains why you thought he was a teenager."

"Oakham, eh? Pretty strict place. And costly. What did young Peter do to get himself sent off?"

"He molested another boy at school, apparently quite severely. Possible that torture was involved. It was a minor scandal that was hushed up pretty quickly when they sent him off. I wouldn't be surprised if they paid off the other boy's parents as well."

"Bloody hell. Why didn't they mention 'im before?"

"I get the feeling he's disappeared out of their lives. Mrs. Wrenfield didn't know where he was, if he was even in London. It's certainly possible that Peter has lingering resentment at being tossed aside by the Wrenfield's. He might target their son as some sort of revenge."

"OK. Get on the phone, Alex. Find out anything you can on Peter Wrenfield. Where is 'e, does 'e have a job. If he's been in London I want to know. Ray and I will continue with the both of them together. Maybe we can shake some more out of them."

--

An hour later they'd picked the younger Wrenfield up at his job painting flats. His supervisor had told them where to find him. When he arrived at the station he was still covered in paint.

"Think you're a pretty hard case, eh?" Gene asked the young man as he sat next to Alex at the table. Ray stood against the wall.

"Don't I get a brief?" He snarled.

"Do you need a brief" Alex asked gently. "You haven't been arrested."

"Guess not, then." He shrugged.

"D'you know why your here, son?" Gene leaned forward.

"Someone nick Princess Di's knickers? I confess, it was me."

Gene chuckled. "Regular comedian."

Alex watched him, he didn't seem scared or worried. Either he didn't have anything to do with the kidnapping or he did and he was playing games with them. She couldn't tell yet.

"Peter – your cousin David has disappeared."

"Yeah. Read it in the papers. What's it got to do with me?"

"We were wondering if you'd had any contact with him recently?"

"Nope. I stay away from them. They weren't much help to me. Sent me away."

Alex watched his body language shift. He was uncomfortable now.

"I know they did. That must have hurt." Alex saw Gene glance at her out of the corner of her eye. She knew he'd let her go for a while before he resorted to a more forceful approach. She needed to make the next few questions count.

"Not really," Peter answered. "Got on without them alright. I still have some money from my parents. Hasn't been too bad."

"Tell me about David, Peter. You lived with him for a while. You must feel something like a brother to him?"

"Brother? To that brat? They spoiled him rotten. Doesn't even remember me."

There! That was it. Gene knew it too and stood suddenly. "Inspector Drake is going to finish questioning you. DS Carling will stay with her. Inspector?" He looked at Alex.

"Yes, of course." She knew Gene was going to search the boy's flat, see what he could find. She just needed to keep him occupied until they knew they could hold him.

--

"Arrest him Alex" Gene's voice came through the telephone. "We've got the boys pyjamas from his flat. Arrest him and make sure you call him a brief now."

Gene arrived back at the station as Alex was finishing up the paperwork.

"He's in a cell downstairs Gene. Did you find anything else?"

"No. But the pyjamas fit the description given by the parents. I stopped to see them on the way back and they confirmed. Forensics is coming to pick them up. Thankfully there's no blood on them." He set the plastic bag of evidence on the desk. "Viv, call me when they come to pick this up." Viv nodded and took them back off the desk.

"Now, let's get Peter back upstairs. Maybe I can knock something else out of him."

Alex took a deep breath, girding herself for the interrogation to come.

--

They got nothing from Peter, other than a confirmation that the boy was safe. After two hours, Gene gave up.

"We'll start again in the morning. They boy may be safe now, but if we've got his kidnapper he won't stay that way."

"We could release him Gene. Follow him. Maybe he'd lead us to David."

"No way. Too risky and we're not that desperate yet. I've got officers looking all over London for him now. We'll take another crack at Wrenfield tomorrow."

"It could work, Gene. He's in the grip of resentment and revenge - both powerful emotional motivators. He won't be acting rationally and he'll feel compelled to return to his victim. It may be our best chance of finding him soon."

"I said no. I am not letting this kidnapper out, and if he thinks a hundred coppers are following him he'll never go to the boy." Alex tried to protest again, make a stronger argument, but Gene stopped he with a look. "Let's go home. We can start in the morning."

Alex followed him reluctantly.

--

The next morning started with another hour long interrogation of Wrenfield. It didn't get them any further than they were the night before. Alex was convinced her plan was the quickest way, and tried to talk Gene into it as they argued in his office.

"Please. Ten officers won't be noticed and we can keep better track of him."

"For the bloody last time, no. I am not letting this bastard out of jail. There aren't that many places he'd be able to keep him. We'll keep scouring the warehouses and empty buildings along the canal. We can't be that far." He grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on. "I have to update the twats upstairs. I'll be down in an hour and we can start over."

"Ok" Alex pouted, following out after him.

She stood in the corridor for ten minutes, making sure Gene had got into the lift.

"Viv, uh, have you got those forensics reports from the drug busts last week. I need to look over a few things in them."

"Sure Ma'am." He turned to dig the files out of a drawer and Alex quickly snatched the extra keys from behind the desk.

"Thanks" she said, taking the files from Viv and turning to go back to the squad room.

She didn't have much time. Dumping the files on her desk, she hurried out, taking the stairs two floors down to the cells.

"Releasing Peter Wrenfield" she told the guard. "Not enough evidence."

"Paperwork?"

"Oh, right. Forgot it upstairs. Can I send it down?"

The guard shrugged at her, letting her in.

"Peter?" She unlocked his cell. "You're being released. For now. Not enough evidence to hold you any longer."

"What? Oh, OK." He eyed her warily as she held the door open. He walked out past her. "How do I get out of here?"

"I'll walk you out. Follow me."

Alex led him outside of the building, watching as he rounded the corner out of her sight, then following quickly to see him round another. She noticed dark clouds gathering in the sky, threatening heavy rain as she realized this would be harder than she'd thought.

--

"'ey Viv. Call down and have Wrenfield brought back up. I'm not stopping until I get something from this bastard." Viv nodded as Gene walked towards the squad room.

"Guv! Wait!" Gene had got as far as the double doors. "Wrenfield's gone. Guard said Inspector Drake signed him out thirty minutes ago." Viv waited for the explosion.

"_What!_ Stupid bloody woman!_" _He stormed through the doors. Within minutes he had every available officer out looking for both of them. For either of them. They can't have gone far in thirty minutes.

Gene sat, waiting. By 5pm there was still no sign and he began to get worried. What if Wrenfield had spotted her? What if she was in trouble? Well if she wasn't in trouble now she sure as shit would be when she got back.

By 7 he was on his third whiskey, no longer sure if her was more worried or more angry when he looked up to see Alex's soggy form walk through the doors. He wanted to shake her. Angry, then.

"What the bloody hell have you done? Where's Wrenfield?"

"Lost him." She sat on her desk, head hanging slightly. She didn't want to meet Gene's gaze.

"You lost him? _You lost him?? _Our only lead to this boy and you lost him?"

"Well you wouldn't bloody help me!" She shouted back

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Trying to follow him on yer own? You couldn't possibly have pulled that off!" How could she have done this?

"It was our best chance!" She spat at him.

"Our best chance! You lost him. The boy's still missing and now we haven't got the only person who can lead us to him? How, on earth, was this our best chance?"

"If you'd just bloody done what I suggested there would have been enough police after him we'd have them both!" Why couldn't he just listen to her for once!

"If you'd just bloody listened to me I wouldn't have to do this!" It was the only way.

"Do what, Gene?" She shook her head haughtily.

"You're suspended!"

"_What!_" she shrieked.

"Inspector Drake, you are suspended pending further investigation into your actions this morning. You lied to fellow officers, you went behind my back. You don't leave me any bloody choice!"

"How could you do this Gene!" Suspended! Stupid bastard!

"Me?! You don't listen! You're so bloody arrogant you don't think anybody else can ever be right!" He knew he should take her warrant card, but he didn't have the heart. "You should go home Alex. Let some real police officers clean up your mess."

Eyes flaming in anger, Alex turned and stormed out of his office, out of the squad room, and out of the station.

Gene kicked the desk before dropping into his chair.

--

"Alex?"

He'd waited hours before returning home. After sending more officers out looking for Wrenfield he wanted to hang around in case they found anything. They even had to call in help from a few nearby divisions. Once midnight came and went though, he decided to go home and face Alex.

He hoped that if she had some time to think she'd calm down, understand why he had to suspend her. Maybe not be angry. He didn't hold too much hope on that last one.

"Alex? You 'ome?" No answer. In the kitchen he found an empty mug that wasn't there when he'd left in the morning. At least she came home at some point.

"Probably gone out fer a drink." That's what he'd have done. She'd come in drunk later. Still, he wanted to wait up for her.

Gene peeled his clothes off in the bedroom while the bath filled with water. He hated to admit it as he got in, but he did love a bath. Not that he'd ever tell anyone. He did promise Alex he'd put in a shower if she wanted but he hadn't done it yet. If they weren't going to buy a house right away maybe he should take care of it.

Bloody woman. She never did listen to anything he said to her. Couldn't follow orders, challenged everything he ever said. He supposed that was why he'd fallen in love with her. And he had, too. Painfully, helplessly. He let her get away with everything but he couldn't this time. Of course her hair, her lips, those perfect tits...they helped too.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" He felt his dick harden under the water. "She's not bloody here!" He shouted, watching himself twitch. He tried to ignore it, talk himself out of it. She's insubordinate, selfish, stuck up. Shags like a bloody animal...wait, that wasn't helping.

Reaching between his legs he took hold of himself, stroking through the warm soapy water. Face it, Gene, all she really wants is your dick. It would serve her right if he was all used up by the time she dragged her drunk arse home. When was the last time he had a right good toss-off anyway? He couldn't remember. Alex was so eager all the time, he never needed to. His hand moved tightly up and down his shaft and he wished she'd come home, pull him from the bath, take his painfully hard dick into her mouth, apologizing the whole time for being wrong. "Oh, god" he stroked faster, murmuring to himself, his head back over the edge of the bath "Apologize, Alex. Show me you're sorry for a change." Harder, faster he pulled himself until finally, alone in the bath, he groaned loudly, his head sliding under the water as he released.

After catching his breath Gene got out, pulling on pyjama bottoms and sitting down on the sofa. If he fell asleep here he'd wake when Alex came in.

But at 7am when he did wake, she still hadn't returned.


	38. Love Shack

**With apologies to Joss Whedon. It appears I am weak in the face of peer pressure. Or possibly idle suggestion.**

**I own nothing...  
**

--

Alex woke early, determined to make right the mess she'd caused. She'd hated disappointing Gene, even if she couldn't admit it to him yesterday. Taking risks was only a good thing if they worked out. She'd been so sure she was right she bit off more than she could chew thinking he would come around. There was still time to make this right.

She had decided first thing in the morning to look at every place Wrenfield had painted over the last few months. There might be a good place to hide the boy. She'd have to move fast, though, Gene couldn't be far behind her in his thinking. She was at the painter's dispatch office by seven am and he'd been only too happy to provide her a list of everywhere Peter had worked. He promised to call the station if he showed up at the office. Alex thanked him and left.

Scanning the list she knew she'd have to make her choices count. There was only one of her. There were two locations by one of the canals. She could start there, they weren't too far apart and she might get lucky. It was a big might.

--

Gene waited at home for Alex to call as long as he could. When she didn't he dragged himself to work worried and angry. He didn't have time for either.

"Where's DI Drake?" Ray asked as the team gathered to go over today's strategy.

"DI Drake has been suspended pending inquiry into her actions yesterday. We'll have to go without her." Surprised noises moved through the room, but silenced under Gene's glare. "That's enough. Wrenfield was an odd job painter. Ray, I want you to look into every job he's had in the past 12 months, look for locations that he might be able to stash the boy in that wouldn't be noticed. Empty flats, warehouses, anywhere. Anything that might be near any of those places."

"Right, Guv." He got to work, calling the painter's office.

"I want cars at his flat, at the painters' office, the local pubs. He could be anywhere. Keep your eyes open and call for backup if you see anything." Gene sighed heavily as everyone set to work.

"Guv!" Ray caught him in the doorway of his office. "I've got the list from the painter, but you're not goin' to believe this. Said Drake was there at 7am asking for the same information."

Gene stared hard at Ray. "Bloody stupid woman. Of course I believe it." He turned, grabbing the keys to the Quattro off his desk and the list from Ray's hands.. "Get an unmarked car Ray, want you out there on the road looking for the boy. If you see either Wrenfield or Drake raise me on the radio. I'll be looking for both of them too."

--

Driving around looking for a pair of needles in a London sized haystack gave Gene plenty of time to think. Unfortunately he didn't really want it. He needed to be focused on the case, but he couldn't stop worrying about Alex. If she'd shown up a the painter's this morning, then chances were good she was alright. But where the hell had she been last night?

Stop thinking about her. What she did yesterday had nothing to do with you. It was all about her crazy psychobabble and how she always thought she knew best. She wasn't trying to put one over on you. She wouldn't do that.

Would she?

--

An hour later Gene was still lost in unpleasant thoughts when his radio crackled its intrusion.

"Guv! Guv! Do you read me?"

"Go ahead Ray."

"They've found the boy, David. He's alright. A bit hungry."

About bloody time something went right. "Good Ray, I'm comin' in." He spun the car around with a loud squeal and sped back to the station.

--

Alex had got lucky. She found Wrenfield at the second location, holed up in an empty warehouse off one of the canals. After cursing 1982 and it's criminal lack of mobile phones she found a secure location where she could watch two of the exits. She hoped there weren't any more. She sat for a while, wishing for a public telephone, but she was in an essentially abandoned location. There were a few rail yards nearby, but there didn't look like there were any people in them. And she didn't want to risk losing her target again. She considered going in and arresting him, but then he might not lead her to the boy. And how would she take him in? She didn't have handcuffs either. This is why you should always do things in pairs, she thought to herself, risking a glance at the very ominous looking rain clouds gathering overhead. Maybe if she waited until he fell asleep she could call for backup before he woke. How would she know he was asleep?

Shit. You have no bloody idea what to do now, do you. You're really out of your depth. Gene was right. Should have let the real police officers handle this. What the hell was she doing chasing a suspect? She should be profiling criminals, not holed up alone outside warehouses waiting for them to turn themselves in. Why hadn't she nicked a bloody radio?

--

Once the boy and his parents had been reunited at the hospital, Gene returned to the station. They still had to find Wrenfield. And Alex.

"Job's half over, gentlemen. Now we need to bring in Wrenfield. Cover every location on the list DS Carling has. Get moving." He stopped Ray as he was heading out the door. "Ray..."

Ray nodded. "If I see her I'll call you, Guv. She's probably just to bloody embarrassed to come back in."

"Maybe."

Gene got behind the wheel of the Quattro, a two way radio sitting in the passenger seat. "Come on Alex, where the hell are you."

He drove for what seemed like forever, but it might have been an hour. He was hungry, wanted a drink, needed to see her. Hoped they'd catch that bastard Wrenfield and put this whole bloody mess to bed.

"Guv!" the radio crackled.

"I'm here!"

"-ot 'em. -unnin' along the Limehouse --."

"What Ray? You cut out!"

"Limehouse Cut! Got Wrenfield and Drake's chasing 'im. Can barely see -- bloody rain."

Gene didn't answer, he'd already spun the car around to head for the canal.

--

When the rain had started Alex hoped she'd have an opportunity to call for backup. But as she got up from her cover she noticed Wrenfield leave the building and head down towards the canal.

"Oh, bugger." She set after him on foot, cursing the rain, her boots and the slippery slope he was leading her down. "Where the hell could he be going?"

It was dark and the rain made it hard to keep him in her sights, so she had to stay close. She couldn't lose him again. She didn't think he'd see her with the dark and bad weather. Alex couldn't tell how far they'd gone, but she suddenly noticed police cars pulling up along the top of the canal. Not sure she could make it up the bank, she tried anyway and lost her footing, sliding down into the water, certain that the officers above couldn't hear her shouting through the rain. She hadn't noticed Gene chasing behind her, or following her down to the canal.

--

Alex was shocked to feel a strong hand grip her arm as she came up out of the water. She let him drag her out of the canal, but once out she shook him off, trudging up the bank to a tiny boat shed that had seen better days.

"Drake!" he shouted after her."What the bloody hell are you doing!"

"Trying to get out of the pissing rain!"

He followed her in. The shed was long abandoned and held only a work table and a few dusty crates stacked up in the center of the space. It wasn't much but it kept most of the rain off them. Alex sat on the crates, covered in mud and canal water. Her hair was plastered to her face, her jeans torn up one leg and her blouse hung open. She'd lost a boot. He hadn't lost any clothing, but several buttons had come off his shirt and but was soaked through to his skin.

"Where's your bloody car!" She shouted at him.

"My bloody car is a quarter mile away from 'ere because I had to chase you into the soddin' canal!"

Gene stared at her and she stared back, her face a mixture of defiance and outright terror. He didn't know whether to grab her, hug her, tell her how fucking happy he was that she wasn't hurt, or whether to beat her senseless. The urge to do both was frighteningly strong.

"What did you think you were doing, Alex?" He was shouting to be heard over the rain pounding on the roof but the tone in his voice was more desperate than angry. He wondered if she noticed.

"I was trying to catch a bloody kidnapper!" She shouted back at him. All he heard in her voice was anger. "I was trying to save the bloody boy!"

"Without any backup? Are you out of your mind? Did you really think you could have taken him in without help? Christ Alex! You never even called! You've been gone for twenty-four hours!"

"I didn't want to lose him again" She choked the words out. "And now look what you've done! You came in guns blazing and he's gone again!"

"No. Ray was right on him. He'll be in custody before we get back to the station. No bloody thanks to you!"

"And what about the boy?"

"We found the boy Alex. This morning. If you'd just gone home like I said this whole case would already be over. But no, you're so bloody thick-headed you can't just do as you're bloody told!" Gene paced back and forth in the tiny space, water dripping on him through holes in the roof. "And where the hell did you go last night? Why weren't you home?"

"I stayed in a hotel!"

"What? A hotel? What the hell for?"

"You suspended me!"

"You went to a _hotel? _I get stick from you for havin' a few drinks!" He couldn't believe it. She ran away. "You ran away? How could you? After all...after everything? I have done everything you have asked me, Alex. Made every change. I come home to you every bloody night, and I never want anything else. Never. And this is what you do?"

"You suspended me, Gene. I was angry." She backed off, but just a touch.

"Fine! Be angry! But you messed up Alex. Badly. You don't get to go off breaking rules and putting lives in danger just because you think you can fuck me into overlooking it. It doesn't work that way. On the job I call the shots. I make the rules! I can separate that from us. I thought you could too."

"What the hell does that mean? 'Fuck you into overlooking it'." She was defiant again, standing up, challenging him.

"You're so bloody arrogant Alex you think you can do anything. And you think you can get away with it because you fuck me every night. But you can't."

"You bastard! You think you know everything!" She hissed at him. But she knew she'd been wrong. She had been stupid. Admitting it to him was another thing.

"I know bloody more than you do!And you know what else occurred to me? That's all you want from me, a good screw or three every night." He took a step closer. "Christ Alex, do you bloody care about me at all or is it just my cock you love?"

Alex stared at him. Did he really believe this? He meant everything to her. How could he still doubt it? She attacked him. "I never hear you complaining, Gene. You seem to like the twenty-four hour access. Getting your end away whenever, and wherever you bloody want it."

"I have changed things for you, Alex. I am a different man every day, for you. Because of you. You're still the same stuck up, arrogant bitch you were when we met. All you ever wanted was sex from me, and it's still true. The only thing you've changed for me are your knickers."

Alex's right hand came up, aiming for his cheek but he caught it firmly in his left, twisting it around her back. "Not again, Alex" he hissed.

She could feel his breath on her face, his cheek almost touching hers. His wet hair clung to his face and she could feel her heartbeat increase as the heat from his body electrified her. She was weak for him always, how could he not know that? She stumbled under the thought of him, falling back against the crates, their fall stopped by a post connecting the roof to the wooden floor. Looking up she saw the anger in his eyes turn to lust and she kissed him, biting his lip so hard she drew blood they both tasted.

They kissed roughly, through their anger and fear, until Gene released her arm, tearing open the rest of her blouse as she ripped open his shirt, bodies pressing together. She felt him hard against her, driving her wild as hands moved over them both, Alex pushing off her wet jeans, Gene tearing at his own trousers until her hands moved to help, one inside squeezing him as the other quickly worked the zip.

Gene spread her legs and Alex came in a flood, crying out as he entered. She tried to ignore the smug look on his face as he thrust deeper inside. "Bloody knew it...all you ever want" he thrust hard, steady and she whimpered beneath him. "Arrogant, _unnngh_, stuck up, _unnngh_, bloody love you, _unnnngh_, can't help it."

"Gene, you bastard, you never see it." She threw her head back as the crates beneath her rocked with them, smashing steadily into the post neither realized was holding up the roof.

"_Oh! God!_" Alex came again and Gene rocked from the sensation, driving deeper, harder, he wanted to come now. "_Oh, Alex, god_" his breath was ragged as he continued "_Oh god, I love you Alex_."

Suddenly Alex screamed "Gene! Wait! No!"

"Bloody selfish...not done yet" he grunted.

"No! Gene! The roof!"

"Roof" he grunted "What?" He looked up in time to see the post they'd been crashing onto break in two, rotted planks of ceiling crumbling to the floor around them, on top of them. Gene grabbed Alex round the waist, rolling out of the way of the biggest chunk of roof, unsure whether he should land on her to protect her from falling debris or use himself as a cushion to break her fall. He opted for the former and felt a chunk of roof crash on his leg for his effort.

It was over in an instant, the disappearing roof exposing them to the torrential rain still filling the night. "Alex! Alex! Are you alright? Anything broken?"

"Don't know. I think I'm alright. Can you get up?" She wriggled a little underneath him.

"I think so." He rolled off her with a shout. "Oh fuck!"

"What? What is it?'

"My leg. Wait." He moved it as she sat up, bending over his lower body.

"Looks like a piece of wood hit you on your calf."

"Yes. Thanks. I had worked that out." Now that they weren't in imminent danger of dying he was just frustrated. "I don't think its broken, though. Have an ugly bruise there later." Rain poured over them, dripped off his chin, off her nose.

Alex stood, offering Gene her hand and pulling him under a still standing piece of roof for cover. They both did their best to cover up with what was left of their clothing.

"Can you walk, Gene?" He nodded. "We need to get out of here. Which way is your car?"

He took her hand, and they climbed up the bank together in the pouring rain.

--

Neither of them spoke until they reached their flat where Gene went directly to the telephone.

"Put Carling on. Ray, you got 'im?...Good...Yeah, she's here. We're fine...Just got caught in the rain. I'll be right over." He hung up the phone.

"You're going to the station?" She asked quietly. "Don't you want to get cleaned up first?" He was soaked, dirty, his shirt barely stayed on. Jacket ripped and hanging from his shoulders.

He shook his head. "When I get back. You go ahead though. I won't be long." He attempted a smile, but it didn't get further than his mouth. His eyes were dark. He kissed her on the forehead and left.

Alex went to the kitchen first, pouring a large glass of whiskey and drinking half before taking a breath. She took the rest with her into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the toilet, drinking it as she filled the bath.

She left her clothes in a pile on the floor as she got in. They'd have to be thrown away. She imagined she might be able to have her jacket cleaned...did he really think those things about her? Bursting into tears, she buried her face in her hands. He was right about her careless arrogance, though, she didn't even think when she let Peter Wrenfield out. She just did it, assuming she could deal with anything. It was reckless, even for her.

And Gene. As her boss he'd trusted her, he'd proven it over and over, and she destroyed that. Could he ever trust her again? It would be hard. And the things he said to her, did he really believe them? She didn't realize how much she had hurt him, doing what she did.

Alex was sitting on the sofa in her pyjamas when Gene returned. As promised he hadn't been gone long.

"Everything OK?"

He looked into her, as if the answer held much deeper meaning, but in the end he only shrugged. "Yeah." Reaching down, he pulled her from the sofa, hands cupping her face, kissing her softly. "We've got unfinished business love" he growled, pulling her towards the bedroom.

"You don't want to get cleaned up?"

"Later." He stripped her quickly, pushing her gently to the bed on her hands and knees. She heard him fumble around, heard his zip slide down, felt his hard cock against her backside. She gasped when one well lubricated finger slid into her arsehole. Thrusting a few times, he withdrew and took her slowly onto him, pushing in to the hilt with a loud groan.

Usually when he'd take her up the arse it was quick, frantic, he'd come after a few thrusts swearing and panting. Twenty minutes later, as he continued to slide slowly in and out, she was thankful he'd used a lubricant. Risking a glance over her shoulder she saw him still wearing the dirty suit from earlier. His eyes were closed, his head back, mouth working silently as he moaned, grunting now with each thrust. "Alex" he whispered "please Alex, please." He could have been begging for everything or nothing, but she never knew as he finally exploded, groaning, moaning her name.

After guiding her gently to the bed, Gene kicked off his trousers and left the room. Lying in bed, Alex could hear the water running into the bath.

When Gene crawled into bed almost an hour later Alex was waiting for him in the dark.

"Gene?" she tried to pull him into her arms. He let her but he was tense, his breathing tight. "Should we talk?"

"Tomorrow" he mumbled, moving slightly, burying his face in her neck, his favorite place to fall asleep.

"Gene?"

"What, Alex?"

"I am sorry." She felt him hold his breath. "I had no right, any of it. You were right." He exhaled and she felt him relax a bit, holding her tighter. "I love you Gene." Her voice was small, scared.

"Yeah, OK. We can talk about it tomorrow, OK?" She nodded into her pillow, but Gene felt the hot tears fall off her cheeks, landing on his arms.

--

"Alex wake up" Gene shook her lightly. "Have to go in. The Super wants to see you. Ten o'clock"

"What for?" She could guess.

"Think he wants to discuss your suspension."

"Great." She shifted, sitting up to look at him. "Every bloody inch of me is sore. Including my arsehole."

He chuckled, actually smiling for the first time. "Sorry 'bout that."

"I doubt it." He grinned a bit wider as she covered his hand with hers. He'd dressed already and he looked clean and rested. He smelled good. She wanted him to stay and talk to her, but she couldn't ask. "Gene, I - "

"Later. Come see me after your meeting."

Kissing her gently, he left.

--

Gene was waiting in the corridor outside the Super's office when Alex came out.

"Well?" He asked.

"I can go back to work tomorrow, but I am officially on probation for 45 days. He will meet with you after that time to see how I'm doing."

"Sounds about right." He sniffed. "Come on, I'll walk you 'ome."

Gene was silent until they got into their flat.

"So Alex, I'm taking a bit of time off."

Her brow furrowed, but she didn't say anything.

"I've got a lot of time, so I'll be gone for a week."

"Gone! For a week? When did you decide to do this?"

"Just this morning. I'll be leaving this afternoon."

"This afternoon? It's Wednesday? Where are you going on a Wednesday?"

"Don' know yet. Just planning on driving out of London until I find somewhere to stop."

She didn't want to ask the next question. "I take it I'm not invited."

He shook his head. "I don't know yet. But I'll call you when I stop. Promise."

Alex could feel her heart breaking, and she took his hand to stop it. "I'm sorry Gene."

"I know. Just need to think a bit. OK?"

"I don't want you to leave."

Gene took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I know you don't. I will call you tonight. I promise."


	39. Cornwall

**Thanks for the reviews!! Not _quite_ through with the angst, but things are looking up!**

--

Alex sat on the sofa, staring at the telephone. After watching Gene pack a small bag and walk out the door two hours earlier she had moved the phone to the coffee table and sat down. She hadn't moved since then, waiting for it to ring. At least he had kissed her goodbye.

She was pretty sure he had forgiven her the professional transgressions. She'd be on probation, on a tight leash for a while, but he had certainly done worse in his career, so she thought they'd be alright there. No, her professional betrayal, if that's what it was, had clearly stirred up other feelings in him. Alex couldn't tell whether they were real or justified, and maybe Gene couldn't either. Maybe that's why he left. Her first impulse was to be angry, but she had made too big a mistake for that, she knew. Now really wasn't the time to accuse him of behaving like a child, not after her behavior. Her only choice was to wait.

And to think. About the things he had said in the shed. He was angry, sure, and probably said things he shouldn't. She could forgive the name calling, under the circumstances he could have called her far worse. But only wanting him for sex? He couldn't still think that, could he? She loved him more than she thought possible, he must know. They were good that way, weren't they? It's not like he dropped 'I love you' around like spare change, either. And the past year had been the most humbling thing she'd ever experienced. She'd never felt more lost, more adrift, more alone. Gene had been part of that at first. Part of the confusion, the mystery. Part of the terror.

Then gradually he wasn't. He was rude, boorish, difficult, but he was loyal and cared much more about people that she had realized at first. He wasn't the man she'd expected, and as the layers of protective coating continued to strip off she'd found he was someone else entirely. And then he was in love with her with more force than her cynical, clinical, 21st century self had ever thought possible. And she was just as much in love with him. Maybe she didn't tell him enough.

Alex was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the first ring. At the second she jumped, knocking the phone off the coffee table as she grabbed it from its cradle.

"Hello! Hello?"

"Christ, Drake. What the 'ell's going' on there? Havin' a party?"

"Gene! No, I knocked the phone of the table. Sorry. Where are you?"

"Bath." She tried to imagine Gene in Bath. She couldn't.

"Bath? What are you doing in Bath?"

"Takin' a Jane Austen walking tour."

"What?"

"Dozy bird. Stopped here for the night. Still have to find a place to stay, though."

"Oh. Where are you calling from?" She could hear noises in the background.

"Pub. Reckon I'll have a bite then find someplace t'stay."

"OK. You can call me later, if you want."

"Tell me a bedtime story?"

She couldn't help giggling as she heard him chuckle into the phone. "If you like. Any thing you like, Gene."

"Maybe I will. "

"I'd like that."

"Bye Alex."

"Goodbye."

--

Gene hung up the phone and ordered food at the bar, asking the barman for a few numbers of places he could stay the night. The first one he called was close by, so he took it, letting them know he'd be there in a couple of hours. He paid for his pint and found a table, opening a local newspaper to pass the time until his food arrived.

He was still on the front page when a leggy brunette slid into the booth across from him. He raised his eyebrows in silent surprise.

"Amanda Bane" she held out a well manicured hand, which Gene shook reluctantly less he catch something. "You're not from around here." It was a statement.

"Is anyone from around here?" She was attractive in a trashy sort of way, and not so long ago he'd have had her out in the car and been back before his food got to the table. He laughed, more at how completely uninterested he was than anything else. Not even a twinge in the nether region.

"I am. Never see you before."

"Just here for the night, love." He was really hoping his food would arrive soon.

"Alone?" This time it was a question.

"Yes. And I have to tell you, charming as I'm sure you are, I plan to stay that way."

"Humpf." Amanda frowned at him. "If you change your mind, I'll be around."

He nodded her away as his food arrived at the table.

Gene had hoped to take his time, sit in the pub for a while, but after turning away a third woman he decided he'd picked the wrong pub. MAybe there was a shortage of decent blokes in Bath. The only woman he was interested in was back in London waiting for him to call her. Grabbing his overnight bag from the car, he walked the few blocks to his room and checked in.

After washing Gene lay down and set the phone on the bed next to him. He wanted to call her, just to hear her voice, but as he lay there thinking about her, he fell asleep before he could.

--

Gene woke to a throb between his legs. "Bloody hell. You never know when to stop, do you." He could just toss off and be on his way. Should call Alex though, seein' as he forgot to last night. He looked at the clock. It was 6:30 am. She'd still be asleep. He called her anyway.

She answered after the first ring. "Mmm, hello?"

"I woke you." Her voice was sleepy, sexy. He sat on the edge of the bed, gripping himself with his free hand. Blimey. All she had to do was talk to him.

"No, it's OK. I'm glad you did. You didn't call last night."

"Meant to. Wanted to. Lay down for a minute and fell asleep." He paused. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." She wanted to go meet him. She could be in Bath in a couple of hours, before he left.

"Alex" he closed his eyes. Would she? "What are you wearing?"

Alex looked down at herself. Checked pyjama bottoms and a shirt he'd worn three days ago that she'd picked up off the floor. "French knickers."

"What colour?"

"Black." She lay back on the sofa, slipping her hand under the elastic of her pyjamas, her fingers searching for the heat pooling between her legs. She went for it. "And I think I could really use a police officer."

He grunted as he squeezed himself, his palm sliding underneath, slowly stroking himself. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well," she breathed into the phone. "It's my pussy." She dipped her fingers inside, dragging them wet over her clit. "It appears to be very wet." She heard him groan lightly on the other end. "Officer."

"DCI Hunt. And I think I can help you with that, Miss. I've got a very stiff cock."

"And my nipples. They seem to be very hard. So hard they ache. Can you help me with that too?" She whispered.

"Oh yeah." The sound of her voice driving him just as far as the words she spoke.

"Could you suck them, DCI Hunt" He groaned, and she imagined him stroking himself. She drove herself further, thinking of him, his hand moving tightly over himself. "Could you drive your stiff cock into my wet pussy, Mr. Hunt? How stiff is it?"

"Oh god yes. Stiffer than anything you've ever had between your legs." He could barely breath.

"Could you fuck me hard? Make me come? I want to come all over your stiff copper's cock. I want to so badly." Alex moaned into the phone as she started to shake, to feel the hard pulsing between her legs, so close to orgasm.

"Make you come, I'll..." his voice was husky, his breathing ragged. "...come inside you. Come...oh god...so hard...unnngghhh, oh god!"

Alex's orgasm rippled through her body as his final gasp came through the telephone. Neither spoke as each listened to ragged breaths coming from the other.

"Gene?" Alex finally dared. "Is everything OK?"

"OK? Don't think I've ever...you are filthy." He was still breathless. "Bloody hell, that beats a toss off in the shower any day." He chuckled. "Can't bloody believe that. I may have to go back to bed."

Should she risk it? "I could come there, meet you. I could be in Bath before you leave."

He didn't answer immediately, and her heart sank. "You have to go to work today, don't you?"

"I suppose that's true." It was. She'd have ditched it for him. Was that not thinking again? Was that being selfish? Probably. She didn't care.

"I'm leavin' after breakfast. I'll call you when I stop again, alright?"

"OK."

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She swallowed to keep from crying. "Me too. I love you too, Gene."

"'Kay then. Bye love."

"Goodbye.

--

Alex tried to focus on work, hoping it would make the day pass more quickly. But every time the phone rang she waited for it to be Gene, telling her he'd stopped and he was waiting for her to join him. She needed to tell him how sorry she was, how much she loved him. If he didn't understand she needed to tell him, show him. She needed him to understand.

Deciding to pack a bag so she could leave the minute he called her, Alex rushed home at 6:00. Intending to pack Gene's favorite knickers she was distressed to find almost all of her clothes were dirty. Bloody hell, Alex, what are you like? There was certainly no time to do any washing.

"That's it, then. Shopping it is." Gene almost certainly wouldn't call before bedtime, would he? She didn't want to miss him, on the likely chance that he wouldn't leave a number, but she needed clothes. Grabbing her bag, she ran out the door. She could be back before eight.

In the lingerie department Alex picked out a dozen new pairs of knickers in every colour she could find. He liked the colours and with Gene you could never have too much underwear. He tended to be a bit hard on it. She smiled at the thought, and grabbed an extra few in black. She managed to find matching bras in five of the colors, which she thought would be more than enough.

Would she need clothes? Well, it was summer. She didn't have too much in the way of nice summery clothes so it couldn't hurt to have some just in case. She stopped in the dress department on the way out.

Arriving home by 8:30, she went first to the answering machine. No messages. He didn't call, then. OK. She set about packing a bag, removing tags from all of her purchases. She couldn't imagine where he was going, or where he would call her from, but she wanted to be ready.

She was watching TV when the phone rang at 10:15.

"Gene?"

"How did you know?"

"No one else calls me." She smiled.

"Is that why the phone never rings when I'm home?"

"Yes" she laughed. "Where are you?"

"St. Ives."

"_St Ives!_"

"Yeah. It's in Cornwall."

"I know it's in Cornwall. What are you doing out there?"

"Thought I'd take up fishing."

Alex laughed, and he chuckled with her.

"Never been out this far before. A lot of families. Kids bloody everywhere."

"Don't pretend to complain."

He grunted. "So, I don't think I can really go much further than this. D'you fancy takin' the train out this far? Stay the week?"

The week! "But I'll have to get it off. And you're already gone."

"Nah. I arranged it when I took my time. You've got the week off too. They're bringing in a DI with a load of experience to cover. An' Ray's there. It'll be fine."

He'd already arranged it? She'd be angry if she weren't so happy about it. "OK. I can get the train Saturday then.

"Call me and let me know what train." he gave her a number at the hotel he'd checked into. "Bye Alex."

"See you Saturday. Wish I was coming now."

"Stay on the phone much longer and I'm sure you will be." He laughed.

"Bye Gene."

--

Saturday couldn't come soon enough, and by the time it did Alex was a tensed up bundle of nerves. The earliest train wouldn't get her there until after seven, and she hadn't seen Gene in three days. He hadn't sounded angry on the telephone, he'd sounded happy, even. But he had been guarded, and they hadn't really talked since her screw up. She couldn't help but feel everything wasn't exactly settled yet.

Alex looked for Gene as the train pulled in to Penzance. As she exited onto the platform she still hadn't found him, but she did notice a tall man walking towards her. He wore tan trousers, sunglasses, and had the sleeves rolled up on his white button down shirt. It took her thirty seconds of staring at him to realize it was Gene.

"'Lo Alex" he bent down to kiss her. His lips were warm and salty and he pulled her close with one arm as he took her bag with the other. "How was the ride?" He was almost grinning at her.

"Bloody hell." His face and arms were tinged pink and he looked gorgeous. His hair had turned a lighter shade of blonde. "Forget your sun cream?"

"Yeah. Been on the beach. It's not bad, really." He looked around. "You up for dinner or d'you want to go straight to the hotel?"

She'd been too anxious anything on the train out. Seeing him now, she felt better. "I'm starving. Can we eat first?"

"Dinner it is."

They drove to St. Ives, and Gene parked the Quattro on the street. He had obviously spent the last two days getting to know the area, and he led her on a winding rocky path to a quiet pub nestled between pretty white painted houses Its specialties appeared to be seafood and beer.

"It's good." Gene said as they sat down. "It's a bit late for the family crowd, so it should be pretty quiet in here."

Alex looked around. It looked like the sort of place Gene would find, and enjoy. A simple menu chalked to the wall with a beer list double the size. It was decorated with old fishing nets and the clientele looked a shade more local than your average tourist spot.

"It's perfect."

He nodded, then went to the bar and ordered for them both without asking what she wanted. At that moment, it was the most romantic thing he could've possibly done.

The food was excellent, and they chatted pleasantly through dinner, Gene filling her in on his adventures on the road. He left out being chased by women when he was in Bath.

Once the table had been cleared, and they each had a glass of whiskey, he leaned forward on the table. "So, fancy a boat trip tomorrow?"

"You can drive a boat?" She had no idea.

"I took lessons. A lesson. Bloke showed me how to turn it on. They said it'd be enough to take the boat out into the bay. Nothin' fancy, not a sailboat 'r anythin'. Thought it might be fun. You 'n me. Though I'm sure you've been on fancier boats."

"Yes, I have been on boats. But not with you. I'd love to."

"OK, good." He emptied his glass. "Ready to shove off?"

She nodded, finishing her own glass and taking Gene's offered hand as she stood up.

--

The room turned out to be a large suite in a bed and breakfast tucked along the coast. The room was large but the bathroom was down the hall.

"There's another couple here now," Gene told her. But they're leaving Monday morning. Then no one again til next weekend. That's why I took it. Bit o' privacy." He smirked at her from across the room and she laughed at him. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen him so relaxed.

She unpacked her bag into an empty dresser drawer, thinking as she unpacked that a dozen new pairs of French knickers in six different colours might be overdoing it.

"Mind if I have a bath? I feel a bit dirty from the train ride."

"Well, so long as you're still a bit dirty when you get out, then go right ahead. There's a shower, too, if you prefer."

Alex grabbed some things and went out, as Gene poured himself a tall whiskey from a bottle on the bedside table.

When Alex returned Gene had dozed off with the TV on, cigarette burning in an ashtray his whiskey untouched on the table. He stirred when she clicked the door shut and she watched him lean forward, rub his face with both hands and yawning. His bare feet wiggled out from the ends of his trousers.

"How bloody long were you gone?"

She turned off the television. "Fifteen minutes." He looked at her sceptically. She sat on the edge of the bed, her towel riding up just enough to catch Gene's attention.

"Bloody holiday. Up too early, in bed too early." He leaned close to her, one hand moving to her face. "Meant to be naked and waitin' in bed fer you when you came back." He kissed her, mouth open, tongue working lazily in and out of her mouth. When Alex whimpered, sliding her tongue against his, he tugged at her towel, leaving her naked in front of him. She smelled incredible.

"Be easy to get you naked Gene" she whispered as his hands travelled over her shoulders, cupped her breasts tenderly.

"Should do that then" he answered, laying kisses across her shoulder.

Alex swung his legs over the edge, then got off the bed, kneeling between them. Looking up at him she unbuttoned his shirt, not slowly, but she didn't hurry. He held her gaze, his breathing deep. Pushing off his shirt she kissed his chest, licking the sweat and salt, breathing him in. It had been three nights, and she sighed deeply at his familiar scent mixed with the sea air. When her tongue reached one hard nipple she stopped, swirling around it, sucking gently at him with her lips. Gene moaned his approval as she pushed him down onto the bed. Standing over him, she unfastened his trousers, tugging at them while he lifted his hips.

"C'mere Alex" he propped himself up on his elbows as she crawled over him. Capturing her mouth with his, his pulled her on top of him.

"Gene" she pulled away. "What's happening?"

"'M trying' t'make love t'you" he kissed her, bit her neck, his hands moving lower, covering her cheeks as he held her tight against him.

"Gene!"

He stopped. "What?"

"I need to know if you're angry at me." She swallowed. "If you're leaving me."

"Leavin' you? Why would I do that? I just dragged you all the way out to bloody Cornwall!"

"You were so angry. You still haven't said anything about it." She paused. "I'm so sorry." She bit her lip.

He lay back on the bed with a grunt, pouting. "We have some things to work out Alex. And we will. But not right now. Right now I have bloody missed you and I am incredibly horny. So give over."

With that he held her, rolling her onto her back. Spreading his knees between her legs, he pushed her wide, his hard length reaching for entry.

"You're tense, Alex." He kissed her ear, her neck, nibbled her shoulder.

"I was worried. I'm sorry."

"Maybe I can help." Gene moved slowly, taking time to enjoy her smell, kissing her collarbone, the curve at the top of her breasts. "Love you Alex" he murmured. "Could never leave, never." He covered one breast with his mouth, sucking gently, coaxing her hard with his tongue. Alex could feel her body responding, her back arched and she sighed as her hands tangled in his hair. "Feels good Gene, don't stop" She felt him shake his head. "You smell good, Alex. Your skin...love your smell." He kissed down her belly, over her hip, nibbled the inside of her thigh as he moved toward his goal.

Starting slowly, he gently tongued her clit, exploring her familiar folds. He heard her breathing become shallow as he covered her with his mouth, his tongue dipping into her rhythmically. He tasted her approval as it pooled on his tongue and he quickly sucked her clit, causing her to cry out. "Careful," he murmured, not sure she could hear him. "The whole house'll hear you" Alex writhed beneath him, her hips moving against his mouth, her hands gripping the sheets as he worked faster. "_My god, oh my god, Gene, ahhhh!_" "Not stopping, not til you come." He slid his hands under her cheeks lifting her to his mouth as he tongued her without mercy. "_Don't stop, oh god, don't stop, so good...unnnnghh_" Gene grunted as she came, spilling over his tongue as he licked and kissed her.

Quickly moving up her body he entered without warning, thrusting into her, feeling her heat, her aftershocks. "_So hard, Alex, 'm so hard._" Alex arched her body, bringing her legs up, holding him to her as he pounded hard, fast. He kissed her and she could taste herself on his tongue as he thrust it into her mouth. "_Oooooh god!_" He raised himself with his arms, his hips working steady. "_More Gene, you feel so good, I love your hard cock inside me. More, more, more, please._" Alex groaned in her chest as she came again. Gene thust into her frantically, erratically as he approached his end "_Love you, oh god, gonna...gonna...unnnnnnghhhh!_" He came raised off the bed, pumping hard into Alex as his body shook and his eyes saw only her.


	40. MotorBoat

_**Chapter 40 - Enjoy!!**_

--

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Gene slammed the door behind him as he came back into their room.

Alex lifted her head slightly, eyes open just enough to see Gene walk in and set an armful of bags on the table in the corner

"What's all that?" She murmured.

"Lunch. And other stuff" he looked at the bundle as if he couldn't remember it all. "Might have picked up a bit much. Well," He looked up grinning, "You can look at it when you wake up. Come on Alex. Time to wake up." He sat on the edge of the bed and flung the sheet off her.

"Gene!" She pulled it back.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll get an eyeful?" She swatted at him as he leered at her.

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"You were dead to the world. Reckoned you needed it." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Time to get up now. We've got a whole day planned."

"A whole day planned?" She sat up rubbing her shoulders from the chilly air blowing in an open window. "Who planned a whole day?"

Gene rolled his eyes in mock frustration. "We're going out on the motorboat, remember? I've got us some lunch to bring along. Some other stuff."

Alex swung her legs out of the bed. "Wish I'd brought a dressing gown. Is it always this cold?

"Only in the morning." Gene stared hungrily at her naked body, her nipples hard in the chill. "We could, uh, change our plans."

She turned, realizing he was staring at her, and bent down to pick up his discarded shirt from the floor. Gene shifted on the bed, admiring the view. "You went to all the trouble, Gene." She stood, looking at him with a devilish smile. "We'll have fun."

"Mmmm." He watched her legs as she went to the dressing table.

Alex opened the drawers she had filled last night, rolling her eyes at her panicked choices. A dozen pairs of knickers and two dresses. She glanced at the one she'd worn yesterday for the trip. It was yellow, sleeveless and had buttons that went from the V at the bottom of the neckline all the way to the hem at the bottom. Maybe she could do some washing while she was here. Or buy more clothes. She shrugged and pulled out a knee-length Navy blue shirtdress that narrowed at the waist, stopped at her knees.

Gene had come up behind her and was staring into the drawers. "Bloody hell. How many knickers d'you think you need in a week?"

"With you around? A lot." She grabbed caramel coloured pair, with a matching bra, careful not to shut the drawer on Gene's fingers as he examined the other options.

Alex washed and returned to the room, dressing quickly. She watched Gene as he put all the things he'd bought into a basket. He'd bought a picnic basket. Who was this man? She'd never seen him so casually dressed, either. Black trousers and a white polo shirt? Slip-on deck shoes? She shook her head. She did need to work on his wardrobe.

Lighting a cigarette as soon as they stepped out to the street, Gene took Alex's hand, leading her through the tiny streets, around the tourists, the artists and the general bustle. Alex spied at least a dozen galleries and shops she wanted to explore. They would definitely have to come back later in the week.

Gene was silent on the walk, other than telling her to watch her step or turn left or turn right. Since she'd arrived, Alex thought that he'd been relaxed, and fun, and was clearly enjoying himself. But, he'd been guarded, avoiding any discussion of what she'd done, of what happened in the shed. She wanted to talk about it, but didn't want to push. She hoped they could put it behind them but she couldn't help worrying.

When they arrived at the boat rental, Gene lead her down a narrow dock stopping at the end in front of a large motor boat.

"You rented this?" Alex couldn't hide her shock. It had to be 21 feet long. "Can you drive a boat this big, Gene?"

"Could've got a bigger one, with a bed in the cabin, but I didn't want you t'think I was tryin' t'get me leg over." He smirked and climbed onto the boat, holding out his hand to help Alex step on as she rolled her eyes at him.

As Gene sat in the driver's seat and started the boat, Alex climbed into the bench behind, stretching her legs and hooking her ankles together, draping them over the back of the passenger seat. Gene threw an admiring glance at her legs as he steered the boat out into the bay.

Once he reached a safe distance from the swimmers and smaller boats, Gene opened up the engine guiding the boat out to where the bay opened up into the ocean.

"Gene!" Alex shouted over the noise of the engine and the boat slapping on the water. "You don't have to drive it as fast as the Quattro, you know!"

"What!" He pointed to his ears, grinning. "Can't hear you!" He gunned the engine, turning past a rocky cliff and up the coast for a short distance, pulling the boat to a stop when they'd lost sight of the bay. They could still see dozens of boats, some motor and some sailing boats, moving in the distance. He pushed a button, and they could hear a heavy chain rattle as the boat's anchor dropped.

"Hope you're not too wet" Gene said as he climbed over the back of the seat.

Alex looked up at him for a moment, as if deciding something. "It would take considerable more work on your part, Mr. Hunt, to get me wet" she lied

He froze, wrongfooted. He'd asked an honest question and wasn't prepared for her comeback. It took him a second to recover.

"Is that right, Miss Drake?" In one motion he hooked her under her arms, pulling her out of the seat, one hand gripping her arse tight against him. "We'll have to see about that won't we." He slid his other hand under the short skirt of her dress.

Alex took his bottom lip gently between her teeth as his fingers worked their way into her knickers, parting her folds, dipping inside. "Not too much more, I see." He murmured between kisses.

"Gene" she breathed. "Are you sure you want to do this? Out here?" She parted her legs slightly, giving him easier access to her rapidly heating core.

"Yeah, want to" he mover her around, the boat rocking as he did. They nearly lost their balance as they tipped to the left. Alex giggled as he sat her on the raised back of the front seat, bracing her legs against the boat.

Gene slid her dress up, fingers hooking into the elastic of her knickers as he pulled them down slowly, his fingers skating lightly over her flesh. Alex shuddered, gripping Gene's waist to keep from losing her balance. They kissed slowly as Alex lifted Gene's shirt, hands tucking into the waistband of his trousers before moving to unfasten them.

"Mmmmm" Gene stopped and looked into her eyes. He was standing between her legs, her arms around him. His brain flashed back to the shed, Alex sitting on the crates, and he closed his eyes tightly. "What about you? Is this OK Alex? Last time we were like this..." He'd been angry and he'd taken her roughly, he'd called her names. And then, later, he took revenge. He still felt guilty about all of it.

Alex shook her head and kissed him, her fingers working his zip, feeling the bulge underneath. "It's OK Gene." She freed his length, stroking him as she drew him closer.

"Didn't want to hurt you. Didn't mean to - " Alex guided him inside her, the undulating waves rocking the boat, moving them together in an unexpected rhythm.

Alex sucked in a breath "You didn't hurt me." They moved together, with each other, against the waves until Alex shuddered, clenching tightly around him and Gene groaned, coming in a final deep thrust.

Catching his balance and his breath, Gene sat back on the bench, pulling Alex onto his lap, one arm around her waist, one in her hair.

"That was bloody weird" he finally said, exhaling loudly.

Alex giggled. "We'll have to practise."

"Well, I've got the boat fer the whole week. We c'n practise a lot." He kissed her neck. "Fancy lunch? We can find some place to park this thing, sit on the beach?"

"Lovely" she kissed him and slid off his lap allowing him to climb back over into the driver's seat as he pulled up his trousers.

--

The rode a short way further up he coast, Gene finally finding a spot he approved of and turning the boat into a small deserted cove. Driving it as close to the sandy beach as he could. He dropped the anchor near a rocky outcropping, flat enough to walk on that conveniently lead straight onto the beach.

Alex dug into the basket, tugging out a blue and white tartan rug, some pork pies, scotch eggs and sausage rolls. She grimaced. Next time she'd pick the food.

"Thought I'd get a variety." He grinned.

"At least there's this" she drew a bottle of wine out of the basket. Sticking her hand in she was delighted to find a bottle opener as well as two glasses.

"You're well prepared, Gene." She looked up at him, smiling.

They sat on the rug, enjoying their lunch and hoping the warm sun would win out over the chilly coastal breeze. Gene had rolled up his trousers when they got off the boat, and now he kicked off his shoes, digging his toes into the sand.

Alex sat next to him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her head resting on his back. "This is lovely Gene. Thank you."

He turned his head toward her slightly. "Fer what?"

"For bringing me here. With you."

He grunted, looking back out into the ocean as he brought his hand up into hers, his knuckles rough against her palm. They sat silently, Gene kissing the back of her hand, her knuckles, entwining his fingers into hers, holding on to her.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"'Bout the other day. In the shed." He could feel her body tense against him. "No matter what you did I shouldn't 'ave said those things. I was angry, and I'm sorry."

She exhaled slowly. "So you don't think I'm arrogant and stuck-up?"

"Oh no, I do. You are." He shifted on the rug, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I don't care. I love you because you're arrogant and stuck-up."

"How flattering." She tried to pull away, but he gripped her hand tighter.

"I'm serious Alex. You say what you want. Do what you want. Drive everyone around you completely over the edge, including me." He stood up, walking a few steps towards the water, stopping on the wet sand his hands shoved into his pockets.

Alex watched him silently, unsure what to say or do.

"I was a terrible husband. I'd never do it again, but I was married for twenty-three years. I knew what I did wrong even if I didn't feel bad about it. I might be a stupid bloke Alex, but I have worked a few things out over the years. I can do it right. Never wanted to before."

She watched him, letting him go. She'd known it would come eventually.

"I'm not a bloody teenager anymore. Don't need t'prove anything. An I told you already even if you weren't listening, I am better with you. Nothing makes any more sense, but I can work it out without being a raging git the whole time. Christ, I smoke less, I drink less." Alex raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Really. You should've seen me before. Look at me, I've dropped two stone since takin' up with you."

She looked at him. Gene Hunt, standing barefoot on a tourist beach with his shirt barely buttoned, arms pink from the sun. He certainly had changed. Had he changed for her? Had she changed him?

"Gene, I - "

He interrupted her. "But that's not all. I said I could separate us from the job. But I can't. Most of the time it works. I don' even have to tell you what I want. You just know. But Alex, if you can show that little respect for me, put people in danger! Be so - " He shook his head, looking out over the water, struggling for the right word, "thoughtless. How do I trust you? How do I know you wouldn't do that to me, to us? Christ, you did do it to me. I can't help thinking that you would never have done that if we weren't..." He trailed off, flicking at the sand with his toes. "You used our relationship as an excuse to ignore direct orders and put people in danger. You put yourself in danger and I had to 'ave dozens of police officers clean up after you, pick up your mess!" He was shouting. "Bloody hell, Alex, you scared me!"

Alex looked away, hugged her knees. He was right. She would never have done something like that if he hadn't been her lover. She ignored him because she could ignore a man she was sleeping with in a way that was different from a superior officer. And he thought it was his fault.

"I have been completely honest with you, about _everything. _I tell you everything even when I hate doin' it. Because you asked me to. You asked me to be honest with you, for us, so I am. This is hard for me, Alex. I have to think about it all the time. And you don't think about it at all. Are you ever honest with me?" He paced down the beach, turning suddenly, mumbling to himself. "Christ, I am goin' soft. Listen to me! Sound like a bloody schoolgirl!"

"You're right" she said quietly, barely loud enough to be heard over the waves crashing steadily against the rocks. "I took advantage. You have every right to doubt me."

He stood in the sand as the water slowly crept up the beach, lapping at his feet. The water was cold, but every cell in his body felt like fire.

"But I'm begging you not to." She didn't want to cry. She was trying so hard not to cry. "There have been so many days, Gene, that I have woken up, wondering if I could survive the day. You have pushed, and pulled, and dragged me back to life when I thought there was no hope." Thoughts of her daughter and the death of her parents rushed through her, all the things she could never tell him. The things that she kept shielded from him. That kept her shielded from him. She had to let them go. "I couldn't exist without you." Her words were choked by the sobs she couldn't hold back. "I'd disappear." Her body shuddered with the truth as unchecked tears streamed down her face.

Gene stared at her, his expression unreadable. He'd never been able to work it out before, why he wanted her, needed her, but that was it. If he lost her he'd disappear. Everything that was or ever had been Gene Hunt would vanish. He didn't understand it, but he knew he could never leave her.

In two steps he was crouched next to her, his hands pulling her face to his, covering her mouth with desperate kisses, hoping she understood.

"Come on Alex" he said, pulling her to her feet, smearing the tears off her cheeks with both thumbs. "Let's get back."

They gathered their things, walking back along the rocks to the boat and stepping gingerly into it. Gene insisted she sit up front next to him, and he held her tightly as he maneuvered the the boat back to the dock with one hand.

--

Neither of them felt much like fighting the still bustling tourist contingent so they picked up a few sandwiches and brought them back to their room, eating at a small table under the window. They spoke very little, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Alex stared out the window, they had a view of the sea, and it sparkled in the evening sunlight. She was sure she'd never seen anything so beautiful.

Once they'd finished Gene lit a cigarette, exhaling smoke out the window. Alex pushed back from the table and picked up a towel from the back of a chair. "I'm going to wash. I've still got sand all over me."

"Good idea." Gene stabbed out the cigarette he'd just lit. "I'll come with you." He followed her, his hand on her back as they walked down the corridor.

In the bathroom he stood behind her as she washed her face, watching her in the mirror as she removed her makeup, brushed her teeth.

"Auugh!" Alex ran her hands through her hair, shaking out a small amount of sand onto the floor. "This won't do." She pulled her dress over her head, dropping it on the floor. In her bra and knickers she leaned her backside against the sink. "Care for a shower, Gene?" She smiled at him crookedly, slipping her hands around his still clothed waist and pulling him closer.

He looked down his nose at her lips, swollen from the sun and the salty air. "Shower, eh?" He ran his hands over her bare arms, up to her shoulders, back to her wrists. His eyes shifted quickly to her breasts, to the door, and back again. "We could shower."

Biting her lip, Alex pushed his shirt up, tugging it over his head. Gene's fingers quickly unhooked her bra as she fiddled with his zip and seconds later they were standing under the warm spray, soaping sand and salt off each other's skin. As Alex washed her hair Gene's hands moved over her body, over the curve of her hip and point of her breast. By the time she'd rinsed the last bit of soap from her hair Gene's full erection rubbed lightly against her leg.

"Ignore it" he murmured into her neck, kissing her under the water. "Never bloody does what I want."

Alex giggled, one soapy wet hand claiming him, stroking slowly up and down. "That's funny, Gene. Always seems to do what I want." Her free hand pulled his face to hers, slid around his neck as she kissed him deeply.

Her lips were soft, parting for his tongue as searched for hers. They kissed easily, passionately and all the questions of the day disappeared with the water down the drain.

"Come on, Alex." he shut off the water. "I hate shaggin' in the shower."

Wrapped in towels they hurried to their room, each dropping their covering before the door had shut. Tugging him to the bed, Alex pushed Gene down on his back, climbing over him as his hands explored her body. She kissed his cheek, his neck, murmuring _"I love you Gene. I love you."_ She trailed her mouth down his chest. _"Please know I love you."_

He pulled her up, her face to his, _"I do."_ He claimed her mouth and she slid smoothly over him, riding him as he thrust into her. With groans and gasps their bodies met, slowly at first, then more frantic as they approached their climax together. _"Tell me Alex"_ he held her hips, guiding thrusting, moving them together. _"Is my hard copper's cock doing what you want?"_ Alex laughed, mouth wide as she moved, grinding her hips against him. _"Oh yes, yes Gene."_ She bent forward grabbing his shoulders. _"Oh god yes!"_ She climaxed shuddering around him, as he thrust into her again and again until his own orgasm ripped from his body and she collapsed onto him. Hearts racing, they fell asleep, still clinging together.


	41. One Perfect Day

**Total fluff. Hope you enjoy it!**

--

"Alex?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Maybe you should move that thing lower."

She giggled, her tongue continuing its assault on his flesh. He'd woken with his face in her hair and her lips on his chest, the tip of her tongue darting out between kisses. After licking her way to the base of his throat she teased slowly over his neck, his chin, moaning as her body pressed against his. Suddenly aware of his neck in a completely new way he reached for her hand, moving it between them, sliding it over his full hard length.

"Come on, Alex. Wake me up like this, hope you've got more in mind."

"I don't know Gene. I'd hate you to think I'm only interested in your cock." She laughed and pulled her hand away as she rolled to the other side of the bed.

Gene grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him before she could jump out of bed. "Wondered when you were gonna throw that back at me." He covered her mouth with his.

Alex broke the kiss. "You know, we don't have to have sex all the time, Gene."

"Not all the time, no." He moved his hand between her legs, listening to her breath hitch as he slid his fingers inside. "But now would be good." Alex squealed as he rolled her onto her back, catching one leg between his knees.

Looking up at him, Alex but her lip in anticipation, stifling a giggle. Melting under his gaze, she wanted him, all of him. She watched the corners of his mouth turn up, barely smiling at her, and the pulse between her legs beat harder.

"But if you're sure, Alex" Gene growled, his wet mouth kissing below her ear, slowly down her neck. "We could give it a miss this morning." She tilted her chin up as he returned the favour, licking slowly over her throat down her collarbone until his mouth covered her breast.

"_Uuuhhhh_" Alex writhed under him, feeling his hard weight against her leg. "Yes, Gene" she whispered, almost breathless. "Maybe we should, _oh god_, give it up for a while." She moved her hands over his waist, down to his arse, her nails digging in.

He shifted his weight and she shifted with him, his cock meeting her slick entry. "Want me to stop?" he asked, his voice gravelly but still playful, "Just tell me to stop. We c'n go an'ave breakfast." He entered her slowly as he spoke, pulling out just as slowly as Alex sighed objections. "Give me a minute" He thrust inside her with a groan, "or two. And I'll stop."

"_Ooooh, Gene_" She moved with him, hips in rhythm, hands clawing, caressing "_No hurry. Unnnnghh!_" They moved together, grunting , groaning, mouths and tongues together as they approached their peak. Gene came first, thrusting hard into her as he finished, staying with her, whispering in her ear "_Never want to stop, Alex. Love you, I love you_" over and over as she climaxed, moaning his name.

--

"Want to take the boat out again today?" They were heading down the stairs to breakfast, and Gene hoped they hadn't missed it entirely.

"Would you mind if we didn't today? I was really hoping we could a walk around town, maybe explore it a bit." Alex took his hand as they hit the bottom of the stairs, avoiding two yapping Jack Russell terriers on their way to the dining room.

"Is that you, Mr. Hunt?"

Alex peered around the corner to see a tiny plump woman squinting back at her, teapot in hand.

"Wasn't sure you'd be down for breakfast today, but I put a bite out anyway. Is this your young lady? Mr. Hunt told me all about you when he checked in. Said you'd be joining him. Couldn't stop talking about you that first night. Sat up for hours drinking my tea going on and on." She gave Alex a sweet smile.

Alex glanced at Gene who managed to uncomfortably avoid her eyes and look deliciously like a boy caught with his hand in the biscuit tin at the same time.

"I did have my flask" he muttered under his breath. He recovered reluctantly. "Good morning Mrs. Rowe. This is Alex."

"Lovely to meet you" Alex said as she sat down, helping herself to a slice of toast from a plate on the table as Mrs. Rowe poured tea for both of them.

"My you are pretty, just like 'e said. Well, 'e said beautiful, but you know what I mean." She gave Alex a conspiratorial wink.

Alex looked wide eyed. "Oh, of course. What else did Mr. Hunt say?"

"Said 'e couldn't believe how lucky he was. To have such a smart, pretty young lady. 'Course 'e didn't say young lady. Men never do these days. Luckiest man alive, 'e said. Oh! Forgot the milk!" Mrs. Rowe wandered into the kitchen.

She risked a glance at Gene, who was viciously buttering a slice of toast, mouth set in a scowl. "I'd had a few pints before I got 'ere" he explained quietly.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Gene" Alex offered, just as quietly. "It's very sweet."

He took a deep breath, staring at the table in his own silent suffering as he went back to his toast.

"Here you go" Mrs. Rowe set a small jug of milk on the table as she shuffled back into the dining room. "Anything else I can get for the two of you?"

Alex wanted to ask more about Gene's confession, but caught his warning stare and thought better of it. She couldn't help smiling anyway.

"I think that's enough, love. Thank you" Gene answered. "Just having a quick bite then we're out for the day." He managed to smile at Mrs. Rowe at the same time he glowered at Alex.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it." She smiled, nodding at them as she shuffled back into her kitchen.

"Gene - "

"Alex, don't." He bit into his breakfast

She smiled at him softly. "OK" She buttered her toast and bit into it, following it with tea.

"It's only...I'd had a few pints, and I missed you. And then she offered me some tea, and she asked me if I was on holiday by meself and I told her you'd be joinin' me." He gulped some tea. "And she reminded me of me mam and I just started tellin' her about you. I mean, she's not around to tell anymore..." he let the sentence end in the air.

Alex reached for his hand, squeezing it lightly. "Finish eating. We should be off."

He nodded, thanking her for not saying more.

--

Gene wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder as they walked the short distance to the main part of town. A cigarette dangled from his lips. Alex happily slipped her arm around his waist.

"Gene?"

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"Do you think your mother would have liked me?" She wasn't sure why she'd asked. It certainly didn't matter as both his parents were long gone. But when he didn't answer right away she couldn't help but feel a knot grow in her stomach.

He took a deep drag off his cigarette, plucking it from his mouth as he exhaled.

"Well, she'd never believe you could be in love with me. Reckon that's why it's so hard fer me sometimes."

"Why not?"

"Too bloody good fer me is what she would've said, an' that you couldn't be serious 'bout me. Don't get me wrong Alex, she was good to me. She didn't want me to get hurt, but she saw what she saw in me." He shrugged. "I wasn't always that good to women, you know."

"So I've heard." She squeezed his waist.

"But I do think she'd have liked you. Probably would have chased you off with stories 'bout what a lousy bloke I was." He glanced at her, smiling a little.

"They would never have worked on me." Alex assured him, stopping to put her arms around his neck, tilting her face to his.

"Sure they would've. But I didn't really need her to help me chase you off, did I?" He rolled his head back, looking at the sky. "I'm tryin', Alex. I am."

"We're both trying." She kissed him gently. "And every day it gets better. Every relationship has rough patches Gene, we get through them. I love you." He pulled her tighter, kissing her back.

--

They walked hand in hand the rest of the way, and Alex smiled at the artists and artisans that appeared increasingly on the street as they approached the shopping seafront.

"I'd love to visit some of the galleries, Gene. Do you think we can squeeze them in?"

"It's a bit early in the morning for modern art, isn't it? I haven't even had a drink yet."

She slapped his arm playfully. "Nothing's open until after lunch. I'd like to do a bit of shopping this morning anyway. I didn't bring much with me to wear, and this is my last dress."

"Well, if you've run out off clothes we can just lie naked up in our room." He flashed a grin. "Lovely way to spend a holiday if you ask me."

Alex feigned annoyance. "I didn't." She smirked. "Besides, I think you could use some new things as well."

Gene sighed. "Shopping and art. I must bloody love you."

Alex laughed, tugging his hand as they walked along the streets. Having decided yesterday that his wardrobe could use some updating, she was hoping to find a shop that would sell her jeans and maybe a few new shirts. She popped in and out of shops as they walked through the streets, leaving Gene outside to smoke more often than dragging him in with her.

An hour later, after digging through the souvenir shops filled with wood carvings and surf shops full of surf boards, Alex had become frustrated. Gene seemed to take the whole thing in stride, however, and kept urging her on to the next shop. Finally, at the end of one particularly winding street they found a few clothes shops that looked promising.

The first was a charity shop. "This could be something" she mumbled to herself. "Would you like to come in?"

He looked up from the cigarette he'd just lit.

"Never mind," she shook her head. "I won't be long." She watched him lean against the storefront, free hand stuck in his pocket.

Inside the shop Alex was delighted to find a vintage cardigan she could wrap around herself in the evenings, which had got much colder than she'd prepared for. Pawing through the mens rack, she even found a shirt for Gene, but put it back with the realization that while he might give in to her buying him clothes, he'd likely object to anything previously worn by an unidentifiable bloke. She suspected his acceptance of vintage went only as far as his clothes rail.

"So have I escaped the revamping of my wardrobe?" Gene asked, putting his cigarette out with the toe of his shoe. He'd pretended to be tetchy all morning, but more than once she caught him smiling at her as he watched her go from shop to shop.

"So far." She looked at him, shielding her eyes from the midday sun. "Just a few more then we can stop for lunch."

"Can't wait" he grimaced, but it turned into a smile the minute she looked away.

A few shops later Gene was waiting outside, trying not to light up another cigarette when Alex stepped into the doorway. "Gene, would you mind coming in here?"

"Would it matter if I did?"

"Not really. Come on. Want you to try a few things on."

"What? Why would I need to try anything on?" He followed her in and she handed him two pairs of jeans.

"What's this?" He looked at them. "I don't wear jeans, Alex. I'm not seventeen."

"You could, Gene. Adult men wear jeans. It's not 1962."

"Unfortunately." He glared at her.

"Oh come on. They make your arse look great. But you should try them on. You don't want them too baggy, but they shouldn't be too tight. Don't want them pinching anywhere."

"My arse already looks great. And what the 'ell d'you mean pinch? Pinch where!" Alex shoved him into the changing room at the back of the shop.

While she was waiting for him to come out, she went through a pile of linen shirts, picking out a white, a grey and a navy blue one and setting them on the counter. He couldn't object to shirts, could he?

"They're a bit stiff" he complained, stepping out into the small shop. He and Alex were the only customers.

Alex wiggled her eyebrows at him, but thought better of asking him exactly how stiff in front of the two shop girls. "You have to break them in. Put them in the wash a few times. They'll get softer. Trust me, you'll love them."

"I will not love them." He pretended not to notice the approving stares coming from the much younger women. "But I will wear them. For you."

Alex looked him up and down appraisingly and thought she could let him keep his black polo shirt. At least for today. "Can he wear them out?" she asked the girl. When she said yes, Alex walked around Gene, ripping tags and stickers off his jeans.

"I'm feeling a bit like a piece of meat here" he objected.

"You're looking a bit like one too" she whispered into his ear before kissing him on the cheek.

--

"I need a drink. Can we get some bloody lunch?" Gene walked stiffly up the hill as they left the shop, Alex dragging him along by his arm.

They stopped for a quick lunch, Gene drinking twice the amount of alcohol as Alex. "If you're going to drag me to art galleries all bloody afternoon, I would like to be pissed. If you don't mind."

"So long as you behave yourself, Gene."

She giggled when he put his hand over his heart. "I promise to save all of my misbehaving for later tonight, when I get out of these bloody jeans. That is, is there's any blood at all left in my - "

"Alright Gene, I believe you. Let's go."

--

By 7:30 Alex could tell Gene had been as patient as he was capable of. He'd dutifully followed her through four galleries, kept the grumbling to a minimum and had even stood and stared at a few paintings as if he were looking at them. Alex couldn't tell if he was confused, joking or bored, but she could tell that the slightly drunk Gene she'd started with was becoming rapidly less drunk, and it seemed like a good time to move on to a new activity.

She gathered him from his perch in front of a Ben Nicholson painting he'd been staring at for twenty minutes.

"What the hell is that?" he asked as she tugged his arm.

"It's abstract, Gene. Non-representational...oh never mind. I'm ready to go."

"Me too. I could use a bloody drink. And a good meal. Lunch was a bit light."

They settled on a quiet restaurant on their way to their lodging. Sharing their dishes and several bottles of wine Gene told Alex stories about policing in Manchester, sprinkling in a few of his more pleasant memories of growing up. He'd grown to like telling her about the old days, and she seemed to like listening to him. At least he thought she did. It was easier than asking her about her past. He knew about her daughter, and that her parents had died when she was a child, but she never revealed very much at a time. He tried a few times, but by the time they opened their third bottle of wine, he'd forgotten what he had asked.

--

"Shhhh!" Alex stumbled into the house after Gene, who'd managed to crash into a small table by the front door. "Musn't wake Mrs. Rowe."

"Shit!" He whispered. "I may 'ave 'ad too much t'drink."

"Quite possibly. Me too" Alex covered her mouth with her hand. "Let's get upstairs before we do any real damage."

She thought he nodded at her, but she was on the third step before she realized he wasn't following. "Gene!" She whispered as loudly as she could.

"In 'ere!" He called out, a bit too loudly.

"Gene!" She found him in the kitchen, jeans around his ankles. "What are you doing?!"

He pointed to the washing machine. "Y'said they'd soften up. S'like wearin' a cardboard box." He kicked them off, picking them up off the floor and shoving them through the open door of the appliance.

"Where are your shoes?"

He turned in a complete circle. "Huh. Dunno." He shrugged.

"Christ" Alex staggered out of the kitchen and through the dining room, finding Gene's slip ons near the front door. "OK. I've got them. What're you doing?" She wavered slightly as she stared at him.

Gene had pulled his shirt off and was standing almost naked in the kitchen. "What d'you mean?"

"Your clothes!"

"Oh. Put them in the machine." He looked down at himself. "Guess you should take yours off too. Come'ere" He reached towards her pulling her around the waist, grinning as he pulled at her dress.

"Gene stop! What're you doing?" She fumbled a slap at his chest, but couldn't stop him from pulling her dress over her head. "Thisisn' our kitchen. Gene!"

He pulled her face close, covering her with sloppy wet, drunken kisses.

"Oh come on." He tugged at her knickers, his fingers covering her arse as he pulled her against him. "She won' 'ear." He lost his balance, bumping into a rolling tray covered with teacups. "Shit!"

"Gene!" Alex giggled and pulled away getting on all fours on the floor so she could look at the tray. "I don't think you broke anything."

"Good. Comeback 'ere." He bent over and grabbed her around the waist but stumbled and fell on top of her, both of them landing on the floor. She could feel him hard against her and suddenly wanted him to take her there in the kitchen. On the floor. She was just drunk enough.

"Gene, we could...upstairs" she breathed, hoping he'd ignore her.

"_Yeah. OK_." He pulled her hips towards him, pulling her knickers off, freeing himself. "_Later._" He felt between her legs. She gasped as his fingers thrust, groaned as his hard cock filled her easily. Already so close, she couldn't wait. "_Oh god, Gene, oh. Fuck._"

"_Won't last Alex. Please god, want you. God I want you_." He groaned as he thrust into her, short, fast strokes. "_I'm coming, Alex, god, can't stop._" He groaned, Alex opening her mouth in a silent cry as they climaxed together, Gene holding her tight against him.

After a minute, Gene sat back, panting, pulling Alex up off the floor. "Jesus Christ Gene. We're naked in a stranger's kitchen."

"Yeah" he ran a hand through his hair, looking around. "How'd that happen?"

"I think it was the wine" she offered, pulling her knickers on. "Pull up your underwear."

"Oh, yeah. OK."

They crept up the stairs as quietly as they could manage, hoping not to make more noise than they already had.

"Why didn't the dogs bark at us?" Alex whispered.

"Lucky?" Gene shook his head. "Dunno. Maybe we were quieter than we think.

Alex snorted.

--

When they'd crawled into bed Gene wrapped his arms around her, tucked his face into her neck.

"Gene?" She ran her hands through his hair. "Thanks for a lovely day."

"Glad you enjoyed yerself." he mumbled.

"I did. It was perfect." She kissed the top of his head. "You're perfect."

"Y'know, I'm not so drunk I won' remember you said that."

"I hope that's true."


	42. Bikini

_**A bit more holiday before our heroes get back to work...**_

--

"Oh my god, what time is it?" Gene lay unconscious next to her. "Wake up!"

"What? Why?" Gene rubbed his face briskly uncovering a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Christ Gene! We left our clothes in the kitchen! I don't even think we turned on the washing machinre"

He looked at her, not understanding. "What?"

"We had sex on that woman's kitchen floor! We left our clothes all over! Don't you remember?"

"Not really. Did we?" He remembered. He always remembered.

Alex stared at him, he looked completely puzzled. "Yes. Gene. We were drunk, you took your clothes off. You took my clothes off. And, as we do have a tendency to have sex every time we take our clothes off" Gene laughed, eyes twinkling, "we, well, we did. In her kitchen."

"You don't usually seem to mind." Smiling innocently, he tried not to laugh at her.

"I don't. I didn't. I don't." She sighed. "Yes, yes. We have an amazing sex life, you're a fantastic lover. But we had sex in her kitchen!"

He sat up, watching her dart around the room pulling on her underwear, digging around for something to wear. "Bloody hell did I buy anything for me to wear yesterday?" She pulled on the charcoal coloured linen shirt she'd picked out for him, rolling the sleeves halfway up her arms.

"Alex it's too late."

"What?" She stopped and looked at him, shoes dangling from one hand.

"It's gone ten. She'll have been up for hours. I'm sure she's already discovered whatever it is we left in the kitchen." He patted the bed next to him. "Come on."

"Oh fff-" She sat down, throwing her shoes on the floor. She looked at him, pleading. "We had sex on her kitchen floor Gene."

"Mmm. So you said." She shook her head disbelieving. "It'll come back to me. Always does eventually." He chuckled.

Still shaking her head, she got up off the bed. "I should go and apologize for any mess we made." She pulled the door open and stopped. In a tidy pile on the floor in the hall were their clothes from the night before. Washed and folded, with a note on top. _"Think you meant to wash these, so I did it this morning. Mrs. R. P.S. I'm afraid the dogs got to them before I did"_

"Oh, bugger." Alex picked up the clothes and shut the door, sitting down next to Gene on the bed. "How completely embarrassing. Oh, bloody hell!" She'd picked up her dress to find one side shredded, apparently by teeth.

Gene laughed, but stopped quickly. "Sorry. Don't worry 'bout it Alex. She's probably got all sorts of shag happy vacationers here all the time." He slapped her on the leg. "Get up. We've got to get moving."

"Moving? Where?"

"Boat. I've already paid fer the week. We're going out today." He searched through his bag, slipping on clean underwear.

Alex sighed. "OK. I do want to apologize for making a mess before we leave, though."

"Suit yourself." He picked up the white linen shirt Alex had bought the day before. "This for me?"

She nodded handing him the newly washed pair of jeans.

"You really want me to wear these?" He scowled as he put one leg into them. She nodded. "Fine" Two could play at this game. He finished buttoning his jeans and dug through one of Alex's shopping bags. "You can wear this." He threw her a small bag.

"What's this?"

"If you can dress me, I reckon I can do the same fer you. Open it."

Alex looked at him suspiciously, then opened the bag. Inside was the smallest bikini she'd ever seen. "When did you go shopping? I can't wear this."

"You were too busy dressin' me up to notice. And of course you can. We'll be out on the water. Might even go fer a swim. It's perfect."

"I'd have to be denuded to wear this in public, Gene."

"De-whated?" He looked up, confused.

"Waxed to within an inch of my life. Hair removal Gene."

He laughed. "Not on my account. I've seen you naked Alex. It'll be fine." He kissed her on the cheek and started to tuck in his shirt, stopping as Alex pulled out the tails.

"Leave it out." She tugged up his zip.

He grabbed her wrists playfully. "Goin' the wrong way with that aren't you?"

This time Alex laughed. "We've got a boat to catch, Gene. Maybe later it you're very, very lucky."

"I'm always lucky." He growled, kissing her beneath her ear. "Get changed."

--

A short time later they were speeding over the water, the boat bouncing on the waves. Gene had manouvered the boat out away from the traffic of the bay, content to enjoy Alex's half naked body while she soaked up the sun. It had stayed warm and sunny and she'd thrown off the skirt thingy the girl in the shop had made him buy with the bikini. "It's called a sarong, Gene." He'd shrugged as she'd tied it around her waist. It didn't matter to him what she called it, once she was wearing it all he wanted to do was peel it off her.

They had to travel further up the coast to find a secluded spot, and Gene dropped the anchor as close to the sandy beach as possible, but it was still too far. They'd still have to wade through the water to get to the beach.

"It's alright for you, you've got a swimsuit." He grumbled.

She smirked at him. "Yes, I do. Thanks to you." He watched as she slipped over the side of the boat with a small splash.

Gene scowled, realizing the inevitable. There were only two choices. In his clothes or out of them. He looked at Alex as she swam away from the boat.

"It's not deep Gene. I'm standing on the bottom, see?" She stood, and the water lapped around her, just below her breasts. "Just take off your clothes and come in. No one's here but us." She shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up at him.

Skinny-dipping on holiday. The things he bloody did for this woman.

"I'll go first if it'll help, Gene."

"You'll wot?" He stared as Alex bent over, pulling the bottom half off her bikini out of the water and waving it at him. "Come on. It's not too cold." Reaching behind her neck, she pulled a string and her top fell away. "I'll need some help with the other tie, Gene."

He sighed turning his eyes skyward. Slowly he removed his shirt, slipped off his shoes and peeled off his jeans, stuffing everything into Alex's over-sized bag. He watched her body skim the water as she swam naked in front of him, aware that the growing hard-on he now sported under his boxers was delaying his entry into the water. For some reason the idea of standing out here on the water, naked with a hard-on, was making him nervous.

"Gene" Alex floated up to the boat, resting one arm on the side as she reached for his hand with the other. "Come on. It's better once you get in."

With a sigh he slipped off his boxers, Alex giggling at the sight off him standing to attention. "Sorry to say that I don't think that'll last long once you're in the water." She sighed, backing away from the boat as he slid into the water in front of her.

Gene let out an involuntary yelp. "Shit! You said it was warm!"

"I said it wasn't too cold" she laughed. "Come here." Bouyed by the water, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Hopeful, aren't we" he murmured, welcoming her mouth with his as he wrapped his arms around her, removing her bikini top and throwing it backward towards the boat with no actual sense of where it went.

In the water Gene's hands roamed her body at every opportunity, Alex teased him, pulling him under playfully.

"That's enough" Gene finally said after Alex had pulled him under a fourth time. He'd begun to relax a bit, and they gathered their belongings from the boat and settled on the beach.

"Hungry Gene?" Alex asked as she pulled pasties and bottled beer out of the basket.

"Not hungry, I'm bloody freezing!" Lifting his shirt from Alex's beach bag he pulled it on, then tried to wriggle closer to her on the picnic rug. She was still delightfully naked.

Turning her attention from the food to Gene, she rubbed his legs gently. "Want me to warm you up?"

Distracted by the chill in the air, Gene was momentarily confused as she pushed him onto his back. "Warm me up? What?"

She crawled over him, her damp hair in ringlets around her face. "Yes Gene" she whispered as she kissed his cheek, his neck, nibbled his chin. "Warm you up."

"Well," he said, laying his head down on the sand. "It'll take a little more than that."

Laughing, Alex placed kissed down his chest, her hair trailing as she moved lower down his body. Kneeling between his knees, she pushed them apart gently, her fingers teasing as she kissed his not at all hard cock. He responding quickly, growing stiff against her tongue. "_Good, oh that's good. But 'm still a bit chilly_" he murmured.

He loved the feel of her tongue on his cock and the heat of her mouth as she sucked, licked and coaxed him further. Gene felt her moan as she drew him in, knowing it turned her on too. Her teeth grazed him as he pushed deeper. "_Don't stop, Alex, don't._" He wanted to come into her mouth and he tangled his hands into her hair as his hips moved towards her. Then he didn't. He wanted to see her face, had to look into her eyes. "_Alex, stop._"

Lifting her head, she looked at him, questioning. "_Come 'ere_" he pulled her up, rolling her onto her back as he did, covering her mouth with his. Her hands, rough with sand, moved under his shirt, over his back as he nudged her open, her legs obliging as they wrapped around his waist. "_Look at me_" he commanded with a growl. She did, gasping as he entered her, stilling for a moment. "_Still cold Gene?_" she whispered, her finger tracing along his chin. He shook his head, his eyes pouring into hers. "_No_" he kissed her, raising on his elbows as he began thrusting slowly. "_Bit warmer now_."

Out in the open, on the beach, he seemed to go on endlessly, staring into her eyes as they found a rhythm. Alex arched her back, pushing her chest against Gene as she moved with him, grinding, pulsing, her body so close to breaking beneath him. "_Gene, my god_" her nails dug into his back as she came, shaking against him. "_Love you Alex._" She could see the sweat beading on his face as he thrust harder, grunting as he kissed her roughly, finally pouring himself into her.

They'd dozed off on the rug and when she woke Alex found Gene had rolled over and was sprawled naked on the rug. She bit her lip. Sometimes he did look just like a little boy. She watched as he stirred and his mouth opened in a snore. She shook her head. Well, maybe not always.

Placing a hand on his chest, she shook him gently. "Wake up Gene."

"Why?" He covered her hand with his.

"Because we're lying naked on a beach in the middle of nowhere?"

"Mmm, yeah." He opened his eyes slowly. "OK." Slowly he pushed up to sitting position, rubbing his eyes and slipping his arm around Alex and pulling her to a kiss.

She looked into his eyes. "Do you happen to know where you threw my swim suit?"

"Not really" he chuckled. "Haven't you got anything else to wear?"

"Not really."

"Oooh. Lucky me." His eyes travelled down to her bare breasts.

Alex smirked. "Maybe I'll have to take your shirt."

"Like to see you try." He grinned.

Shaking her head, she removed their lunch, setting it on the rug. She dug around in her beach bag and found her sweater, pulling it over her arms and as far around as it would go. The sun was out, but there was enough of a chill in the breezy cove that she didn't think she'd be too warm.

Gene watched her while they ate lunch, delighted that her tits were still visible through the sweater. He liked being here with her more than he'd imagined. And she seemed to be having a good time, and not just the shagging, either. He was sure it was the sort of place someone like Alex would normally go on holiday, but it was a lot nicer than anywhere he'd ever been. Maybe he could talk her into coming back here every year.

Every year. How long did he really think this could last?

Alex finished her beer, then gathered their belongings, aware that Gene was watching her. She loved when he did that. When he looked at her. Because he never just looked at her, he watched her. If she wanted to really analyze it, she'd say that she liked how powerful it made her feel. But really it simply turned her on. Made her feel sexy, wanted. Like it would never end. She hoped it wouldn't.

Once she'd put everything away, she sat in front of Gene on the rug, wrapping her legs around him as she inched closer.

"Can I 'elp you?" He leaned forward, hands roaming over her bare legs.

"Maybe. Time we should get back?"

"Maybe. Do we 'ave plans?" He didn't really want to go back.

"No, but if you spend too much more time in the sun I'm afraid your skin will peel off. It's already starting to. Don't let me forget the sun cream tomorrow or we'll both be too sunburned to shag for a week."

"Ah. Well maybe we should take every opportunity then. You know, in case we're too sore to do it again later." He tried to pull her on top of him but they both fell over.

Before she could answer he covered her mouth with his, and this time he was fast, frantic, moaning her name as he begged her to come, to take him deeper. Alex screamed his name as she came, Gene pulsing inside her as he followed.

--

The rest of the week followed the same way. They'd go out on the boat, sometimes finding a secluded beach, staying on the boat when they couldn't. By Friday the suncream had worked it's magic. Alex's skin had an almost brown tint and Gene's skin had not completely peeled off from the exposure. Friday was their last day with the boat, so they spent it relaxing on the water.

After stopping a mile or so up the coast, Gene dropped the anchor and they stretched out, Alex curled in his arm, her head on his shoulder. Gene hung his feet over the seat in front. They sat for a few hours, touching each other, doing nothing.

"Gene" Alex shifted on the boat, causing it to rock on the water.

"Wot." He'd been watching her from behind his sunglasses as she adjusted the top on the new bikini he'd bought to replace the one they'd lost earlier in the week. He loved that her tits were barely containable in whatever she wore, but in the bikini every curve was on display just for him. He hoped she was planning to sit on his lap.

"I'm a bit hungry." He pouted. Bugger. "Do you mind if we eat some lunch?"

"Izzat all? Was 'opin' you wanted to help me get out of these jeans. They're getting' a bit snug."

"I see." She bent over, carefully giving Gene full view of the hollow space between her breasts. She ran a hand up his leg and he made a small choking noise. "How snug Gene?" She whispered in his ear.

"Very" he said hoarsely. The palm of his hand smoothed over her bare back, his fingers hooking under the bow that tied there.

Alex comfortably straddled him, her knees resting on the cushioned seat. Putting one hand between her legs, she felt him hard, straining against the still constricting article of clothing. How did blokes wear these bloody things? "So if I help you with this" she rubbed against him, leaving no doubt of her intent "I can have lunch?"

He nodded, his hands moving over her exposed flesh, over the curves left bare by the bikini. Alex worked the button, lowering the zip slowly and freeing him with one had. Gene quickly shoved the jeans down lower, giving her greater access. Taking his bottom lip between her teeth, she stroked him slowly, Gene groaning under her touch.

He reached to remove his sunglasses but she held his wrist.

"Can you see me?"

"Yeah" he nodded again.

"Then leave them on." She moved his hands to her waist and he steadied her as she raised up on her knees, slowly untying the bows that rested on either hip and dropping her bottoms on the floor of the boat. Gene gasped as she slid over him, slick and tight, her hips moving slowly, taking more of him with each thrust. He watched, hidden behind dark glasses as she untied the top and let it fall away. Still holding her steady, slowly thrusting with her, he groaned as her hands moved over her breasts, squeezing each nipple hard, rolling it between her fingers. He begged her not to stop as she brought first one, then the other to her mouth, bending her neck, her tongue reaching for her own taut bud as his hips moved faster and he pulled her tighter against him.

"_Oh, god. Alex. Again, do it again_" and she did. Licking, pinching, caressing herself until she came, shaking as he held her tightly. Still coming, she fell against him, hands gripping the boat, riding him harder as he climaxed calling her name.

Buried inside her he captured her mouth with his, tongues reaching, answering each other as the waves rocked her aftershocks and she fell into his arms. Gene held her gently, mouth on her neck. "I'm going to miss this bloody boat."


	43. One More Day

_**Only one more day on holiday. Back to London next chapter...**_

--

Rising early, they stopped at a garage on the way out of Cornwall for petrol and cigarettes. Alex looked around for something to amuse herself with on the long drive. She could only tease Gene for so long, after all. She pulled a copy of _Sharpe's Eagle_ out of the rack of paperback books and set it on the counter next to his cigarettes. She had a vague memory that it had been made into a television series at some point in the future.

"Tell you wot." Gene took a map off a shelf and pressed it against Alex's chest. "You can choose where we stop, how's that." He turned to the shop assistant behind the counter and pointed to the cigarettes and Alex's book. "And the map." Gene paid and followed Alex out to the street.

"Cheap excuse to cop a feel, Gene." She smirked at him.

"Can't get anything past you, can I?" He grabbed her from behind, kissing her on the side of the neck.

They still hadn't decided if they were going to drive the whole way, or stop somewhere overnight. Alex wanted to go straight to London. She hoped to have Sunday to relax and wash clothes, possibly even curl up with Gene and watch a film. Gene wanted to stop somewhere for the night, get drunk and enjoy one last night of holiday shagging before real responsibilities turned him back into a miserable bastard.

"There is no way we're going to drive all the way there. Traffic will be all bollocked up. We'll stop halfway and get something to eat 'n stay for the night. If we leave very early tomorrow we should be able to get back in time to do whatever you want."

Alex pouted as she got into the car, spreading the map on her lap. "If you insist."

"I do." He lit a cigarette and slipped on his driving gloves before starting the engine.

"Fine." She looked at the map, her finger tracing a route. "How about Salisbury? We could extend our holiday a bit. Do some sightseeing."

Gene glanced at her, scowling. "Salisbury? Wot, d'you want to see Stonehenge?" He sighed, staring out the window. They've got racing in Salisbury. "But I reckon it'll do."

Satisfied, Alex folded the map and put it in the glove box, settling in to enjoy the ride.

Traffic was slow getting out of Cornwall and Gene was becoming irritable, so after a few failed attempts to start a conversation, she picked up her book. She managed to read through Gene's swearing, but by the time he lit his third cigarette in a row she had to say something.

"You know Gene, you don't have to smoke them all at once."

He scowled in her direction, blowing smoke through his nose.

"For God's sake, Gene." She rolled down her window for air, but was choked as the rush of exhaust fumes rushed in and rolled it back up. "I'm going to suffocate. Please take a break. If it's bothering you that much I'll drive."

He snorted. "I did not buy enough cigarettes to let you drive." But he rolled down his window and threw his half smoked fag out anyway.

She rolled her eyes. He was impossible when he was like this, she knew, but she didn't want to be stuck in the car with Gene doing his best impersonation of a chimney. Deciding to ignore him as long as possible, she went back to her book.

An hour later they'd made some slow progress and Alex had got used to the complaints and Gene's incessant drumming of his fingers on the steering wheel, the dashboard, the inside of the door...

"Would you please stop that?" She slammed her book shut.

He turned his head. "Stop wot." They'd stopped again.

"The drumming."

"Bloody hell Alex! You won't let me smoke! What the hell am I supposed to do? We're just sittin' 'here!"

"I know it's difficult Gene, but we'll just have to make a go of it. It can't last forever."

"Make a go of bein' stuck in traffic at the bloody arse end of the country with no 'ope of getting out? At this rate we'll be spending the night in the bloody car!"

Alex took a deep breath. She was going to have to take a different tack.

"I have an idea." Alex wriggled a bit in her seat. She was wearing the yellow dress that buttoned all the way up the front, down to the hem. She started undoing the buttons, slowly to be sure Gene had time to see her doing it.

"What's your idea." When she didn't answer he glanced at her, doing a double take. "What are you doing?"

"Thought it might take your mind off the traffic."

"Christ Alex. That'll take my mind off the traffic. I'll be drivin' all the way to Salisbury with a hard-on if you go any further." He looked over at her. She'd finished the buttons and had opened her dress enough for him to see her breasts, and the lacy red bra that covered them. He took a deep breath, shifting in his seat. "Not fair Alex." He pouted. "You do know anyone looking into the car will be able to see your tits, don't you."

"Move over to the inside lane and they won't see too much. Besides, I don't care if it keeps you happy for the rest of the ride."

"Happy? Frustrated is more like it." Taking a deep breath, he stepped on the accelerator as the traffic moved along. "So, uh, are you wearin' red knickers, too?"

She laughed. "Yes, Gene. Matching red knickers. Want to see?"

"Yes. Take them off."

"What?"

"Your knickers. Take them off, Alex." He looked at her as she started to protest. "You started it."

She raised her eyebrows. "Alright." Reaching under her dress she wriggled out of her knickers, hanging them off her finger. "Anywhere you'd like me to put them?"

"Yes." He snatched them out of her hand, throwing them in the back seat.

Traffic was moving faster now, and while still heavy they were making progress. Gene couldn't take his hands off the wheel, or his eyes off the road, but kept glancing over at Alex as she unbuttoned her dress to the hem.

She would have preferred to sit closer, to run her hands under his shirt, over his flesh, but unfortunately the bucket seats of the Quattro and handbrake stuck between them made that awkward, if not impossible. Instead, shifting in her seat Alex turned to face him, letting her dress fall open as she tucked one leg under the other.

"Oh God" Gene hissed, casting a glance in her direction. He shifted again in his seat, the bulge in his trousers straining painfully against the fabric. "When we get to Salisbury I'm goin' to have you right over the bloody bed." Forgetting about the gloves, his left hand reached out, resting on her thigh. "Sorry" he pulled it back, unsnapping the strap with his teeth.

"Gene, wait" she reached for his hand. "Leave them on."

"Leave them..." He looked over as she took his hand, placing it on her leg, and crossing the other on top of it. "Oh."

"Just drive Gene" she breathed. Leaning the seat back she placed one hand over his gloved one, pressing it against her, the smooth and rough sensation of the glove on her clit causing her to cry out softly. Her own fingers dipped inside her as she rubbed against the leather, her arousal increasing rapidly as Gene watched helplessly from the driver's seat. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her other hand slip beneath the lace of her bra, gently pinching her nipple until it was hard. Legs spread wide, trying to ease his own aching desire, Gene drove on as Alex continued, groaning as he heard her gasp quietly when she finally climaxed.

"That seems a bit unfair." He pulled off the driving glove with his teeth, throwing it into the back seat with Alex's forgotten knickers.

"I know, but you're driving." Alex pulled her dress around to cover her slightly and slipped one hand over his thigh.

Gene looked at her, her eyes shining from her recent orgasm. He wanted to pull the car over, pull her to him, touch her, anything.

"Careful Alex" he said through gritted teeth as her hand crept between his legs. "Not while I'm driving."

She leaned over planting a kiss on his ear. "Promise I'll make up for it later."

Gene snorted. "You bloody bet you will."

--

By the time they reached Salisbury it was early afternoon. Gene had Alex's skirt up and his trousers down two minutes after they reached their hotel room.

"You know Gene" Alex murmured into his neck after they'd both been satisfied. "I did want to do some sightseeing while we're here, but I could be convinced to spend the rest of the afternoon in bed."

Gene could see his bargaining chip to get to the racing disappearing as Alex pulled herself closer to him. He'd asked at the reception and there were definitely evening races tonight.

"Dunno Alex. It may be a while before we get back here. If there's something you'd like to see, we should try to get to it in the few hours we have left."

She didn't take much convincing, and an hour later they were walking around Salisbury Cathedral, Gene doing his best to feign interest while following Alex around. At least it wasn't modern art.

By the time 5:30 approached, he couldn't stop looking at his watch.

"Gene? Is everything OK?"

"What?" He looked up from his wrist. "OK? Yeah, everythin's OK, why?"

"You can't stop looking at your watch."

"Oh. Really?" He looked at his watch again. "Oh. Um, it's just that, I was thinking maybe we could, uh, go for dinner soon?"

"It's a bit early, don't you think?" Alex folded her arms over her chest. He was up to something.

"Is it? Hmmm."

"Gene, what do you want?"

"They've got an evening meeting at the racetrack. And we could 'ave dinner. Sit with the posh bast – uh."

Alex laughed. "That's fine Gene. It's your holiday as well. I'd love to go to the races with you."

"Really?" He looked relieved. "We should go then. Have to change."

"Change?"

"I'll need a jacket and tie."

--

Alex had to admit dinner was good, even though Gene was so anxious about the races he could barely stay seated. Luckily they had a good view of the finish line from their table. He only almost knocked it over a few times.

After dinner they wandered over to the viewing stand, but Gene became more and more irritable as he kept losing. "Bloody nags." Gene ripped up his betting slips and threw them in the air. Alex could tell he was trying not to take it out on her, but she decided now would be a good time for her to fetch them more drinks from the bar.

It took longer than expected, and by the time she returned Gene was jumping up and down, arm around a short man who'd been standing next to them all evening and with whom he had been commiserating with on their joint bad luck.

"Gene!"

He turned wearing the biggest grin she thought she'd even seen on him. Without a word he grabbed Alex around the waist, lifting her up and spinning her around.

Alex laughed. "You're spilling our drinks all over everyone!"

"Oh bugger everyone." He set her down, planting his lips on hers.

"Better luck, then?" She managed when he finally pulled away.

"Much better." His eyebrows rose with his grin. "Come on" he took the drinks from her and set them on the nearest table. "Let's collect my winnings and get out of here. Celebrate."

"Celebrate? How much did you win, Gene?"

"Enough." He grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowd and out to the car park. It hadn't been the last race, but there weren't too many more and the crowd was thinning out.

"Enough? Enough for what?"

He didn't answer. They'd reached the Quattro and he pushed her gently up against the car. His body pressed against hers as her took her face in his hands and kissed her urgently, his tongue dipping in and out of her mouth until her body curved to meet him, her hands gripping his shirt.

"Alex" he murmured, kissing her jaw as she sighed against him. "Let's get pissed."

She put her hands around his neck, pulling him closer, her forehead resting against his. "Do you think you can get me drunk and do whatever you like with me, Mr. Hunt?"

"Yes, I do. And I plan to." He opened the door and Alex giggled as she got in.

--

Hours later they stumbled from the pub, Gene so drunk Alex had to hold him up, only she wasn't faring much better.

"Gene, too heavy. Stan'up." She tried to shift his weight, catching the wall as she lost her balance.

"Sorry. Whichways th'otel?" He leaned against the wall.

Alex took a step onto the pavement, looking confusedly in several directions before settling on one. "Tha'way" she pointed.

"Y'sure?" Gene pushed himself away from the wall, swaying a bit as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Alex shook her head slowly. "Nottat all."

"Good enuff."

They marched off, leaning on each other to keep upright. After walking some time, turning left, then right, then left again, Alex stopped. She turned in a circle as Gene stared at her.

"Wot?"

"We're lossst." She shrugged.

He shook his head. "Can' be lost. We werat the pub." He pointed in a random direction that Alex was sure was nowhere near the pub.

"We were. Now we're not. Don' know where we are now."

"Hmm. Migh' as well keep walkin'" Gene wandered off in a new direction, Alex following him through the quiet streets of a city foreign to both of them.

All at once tired of walking in circles, Alex sat on a low stone wall set back a bit from the pavement. She slapped her hand on it, indicating for Gene to sit next to her. He sat, slipping off-balance and went tumbling over the other side, landing on the lawn.

"What're you doin' down there?" Alex looked down at him, flat on his back.

"Come down'ere'n see." He reached up grabbing her hand and pulling her on top of him with an "oof!" from both.

He may have been drunk, but he was quick, and he rolled her over onto her back, capturing her mouth with drunken kisses as he did. Alex giggled, kissing him back, slipping her hands under his jacket and around his back.

"Love you Alex" he slurred, kissing from her neck to bare skin of her throat, the curve at the top of her breast. "How d'yeh pu'up wi' me." He kept kissing and she wriggled underneath him.

"Gene. We're out in the open. The whole bloody world will see. What are you doing?" He'd undone a few buttons on her dress and was quickly peeling back the lace of her bra, covering the bare nipple with his mouth in answer to her question.

Attention given, he covered her and rose to all fours. "S'the middle of the night, Alex." He kissed her, lingering. "We are the whole bloody world. But if it makes you feel better" he crawled over her, settling behind a large shrub, clearly put there to hide this sort of thing from innocent passersby as far as he was concerned. "Come 'ere."

Alex sat up. Slightly more sober, but no less reckless for it, she crawled over to him, pushing him down onto his back. Gene propped himself up on his elbows as she straddled his thighs and quickly pulled his shirt from his trousers, her hands running over his stomach, over his chest, teasing lightly at each nipple. Eyes locked, Gene watched her as she unhooked his belt, undid his trousers and slipped them down, leaving him exposed. He watched her as she stroked him, as his breath became shallower, as she dipped her head and her tongue worked slowly up the length of his full erection. Finally his head fell backward as she took him into her mouth, her tongue, her lips caressing him as he whispered. "_Oh yeah, god like that_." His hips rose slightly as she sucked him, conscious that they were outside, but not wanting it to end. "_Love you, more, don't stop that Alex. Never stop that. Aaahhhh!_" Gene thrust gently as he felt himself nearing the edge, felt himself falling. Sensing his completion Alex pulled him closer, taking him as deeply as she could until he jerked, throbbing against her tongue as he spilled into her mouth.

Breathing hard, he pulled her close, foreheads touching

"Alex" he breathed, suddenly feeling much less drunk. Forget everything I've ever said. I love you. Marry me. Never bloody leave me.

"Yes Gene?" She kissed him gently as she helped him wriggle up his trousers.

"We should find the hotel."

She giggled. "Yeah, OK. I think I know where it is."

"Oh. And Alex?"

"What?"

"I think we're going to Hell" He indicated for her to look up, and she did. Into the towering spire of Salisbury Cathedral.

"Ah well." She stood up, smiling as she held out her hand for Gene. "Good to know for certain, then."


	44. Holiday Let Down

_**So happy to be back in London...**_

--

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but you don't look so good. Are you feelin' alright? Can I get you some tea?"

Alex looked slowly up from her desk. She didn't feel alright. "Actually, I am feeling a bit tired. Tea would be lovely, Shaz. Thank you."

Pulling her jacket tighter around her she pushed back from her desk and closed her eyes. She'd felt alright last night. They'd arrived reasonably early and she'd had a chance to clean up and do some washing. Although now that she thought about it they had both been so exhausted they'd crawled into bed and fallen asleep almost instantly. Well, it's not unusual to feel a bit of a letdown after a holiday, Alex reasoned to herself. She'd feel better after another good night's sleep.

She looked over towards Gene's office. He'd been on the phone for the last hour, following up on a list of things Ray had given him after their update session that morning. They had three new active cases that had come up while they were away, and a few more dormant ones from before they'd left. Chris and Ray had provided a full briefing, but Alex had been going over files for the past hour to determine next steps.

"Here you go, Ma'am." Shaz set a mug on her desk to a thank you from Alex. "Did you have a nice holiday?" She sat down in a chair next to Alex's desk.

"Yes, actually, it was quite lovely. Went to St. Ives. Beach, boat, the whole lot." She sipped her tea. She did love Shaz, but she wasn't sure she was up to a holiday rehash at the moment.

"Beach?" The girl's eyes widened. "I can't imagine the Guv on the beach."

"Well, neither could I. But he did manage to get his feet into the water a few times." Alex smiled to herself. It had been a lovely week.

"Hate to break up your little party" Gene was suddenly standing over the two women. "Body down the Mile End tube station. Let's go Inspector, 'oliday's over and done."

Gene strode out of the room, Chris and Ray behind him. Alex sighed deeply and followed them.

--

In the car Alex hunched over feeling a chill even in the warmth of the London summer.

"What's the matter with you?" Gene asked gruffly, but not unkindly.

"Just tired. I'll be better with a little more sleep, I imagine."

"That's the trouble with goin' on bloody holiday. Come back too tired to do anythin'." But his glance held a concerned look. She looked ill, not tired.

"Well if it's that much trouble Gene I can take the next holiday on my own." She teased. He raised his eyebrows in a silent protest.

The station had been closed and surrounded by police tape and a uniformed officer led them to the body.

"She looks 18-24. Probably strangled Gene, look here." Alex pointed to ligature marks on the back of her neck.

"Just like the others." He sighed, shaking his head. "Sick bastard." After giving some instructions to the forensics team, he pulled Alex aside. "Alex you look ill. Are you sure you're ok?"

She smiled weakly. "I don't feel well, no. I might be coming down with something." She shivered a little.

"When we get back to the station I want you to go home, get some sleep."

"But Gene, we've got a lot of work to do on this case. There could be others we haven't connected, even in other areas..."

He cut her off. "And I can't afford you makin' yerself sicker. We're going to need you for the long haul on this Alex. Get some sleep. Feel better and start fresh tomorrow. Ray can get the ball rolling on things and fill you in in the morning."

She tried to object again, but he wouldn't hear it. "Then at least let me take some files home. I can read through them later after I've had some sleep."

"Fine. I will bring home anything we haven't had a chance to finish goin' through. You can work on it later, after you've had some sleep." He was about to go on, but was interrupted by Ray's appearance at his elbow.

"We've checked around, Guv. Station manager found the body when he came in this morning and took a routine look-around. Must've dumped the body after the station closed last night. But forensics should have an extra go at the area at the bottom of the stairs. Looks like there's some blood there."

Gene nodded. "OK. Let's get back to the station and see 'ow many of these we can link up. In the mean time Ray, we need to have extra uniform out at night. Make it happen."

--

Arriving home after seven that night, Gene found Alex sound asleep in bed.

"Reckon you won' be needing these, then." Walking into the living room he set the armload of files he'd brought home on the coffee table in the living room and took off his jacket and tie before making his way back to the bedroom. She looked like she'd be out for hours. The team wanted him to join them at Luigi's, so he left her a quick note to call down if she woke and needed anything and went down to the restaurant.

--

"Guv!" Everyone cheered as Gene entered the restaurant, taking his pint from Luigi as he walked past the bar. He took an empty seat at a table where Ray and two other officers were sitting with several bottles of wine, two of them already empty.

"Inspector Drake not comin' down?" Ray asked.

"Nah. Got the night off. She's sick of me anyway." He drained half his pint. It felt good to be back with the team and he enjoyed ribbing Chris and listening to Ray talk about the coroner's new secretary. He didn't stumbled out of the bar and up to their flat until after 1am.

"Alex" He sat heavily on the bed, drunkenly shuffling out of his trousers. "You 'wake? 'Ow you feelin'?" He said none of this quietly.

"Gene?" She rolled over slightly. "How long have I been asleep?"

Gene looked up at the ceiling, scrunching his face as he tried to count. "Don'know. A long time."

"Well what time is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Late. No, early." He thought a minute. "After 1:30 I think."

"In the morning?" She sat up quickly, but exploded into a fit of coughing.

"Woah! Hey!" Gene slapped her clumsily on the back as she continued. "Whisky. Get you a whisky." He stumbled up out of the bedroom, returning in a few minutes with a large glass. "Drink summa this." He held it out, splashing a little over the rim of the glass.

Alex gulped gratefully, feeling her chest heat and open up almost instantly. It might not have actual medicinal qualities, but it did make her feel warm and she was sure it would help her get back to sleep. Gene pulled the blankets up to her neck, tucking them around her shoulders as she drifted off again.

Finally lying down naked and drunk next to her, Gene fell quickly to sleep.

--

Gene woke before dawn, feeling a familiar stirring in his groin. Reaching out to pull Alex closer he opened his eyes when his arm landed on an empty bed.

"Alex?" He stood, walking unsteadily out of the bedroom. "Bloody hell, how much did I have to drink? I'm still pissed."

"In here" she called weakly from the sofa. As he stepped into the living room any hope he might have had of her feeling better by morning deflated quickly. Her eyes were dark and her skin was pale, and she shivered under the wool throw. She tried to smile as he sat on the sofa next to her.

"You're burnin' up" he managed, and she nodded. "D'you want me to take you to see a doctor?"

Alex shook her head. "Really think it's just a bad cold. It should go away in a few days at the most." Noticing his concerned expression she added "Really. I have been ill before. Sleep, and soup. I'll be fine in a few days."

"OK. I'll make you some tea." He went quickly to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a steaming mug and setting it on the coffee table. "Might as well get meself up. Should get an early start if you're goin' to miss another day."

"Leave the files Gene. I'm sure I'll get a chance to read them." She coughed. "I'll call you if I find anything significant."

He nodded and wandered off to get ready for work.

In the bathroom he turned on the taps, hot as he could make it hoping to steam up the small bathroom. He still felt pissed and hoped he could steam the alcohol out and clear his head a little. He looked into the mirror as the steam built up, shaking his head vigorously. Alex really didn't look well. Probably right though, just a cold. He needed her back at work on this case, soon as she was upright he'd have to have her back at the station. Turning around, he leaned against the sink counter, closing his eyes as the bath continued to fill. He hated to be a pig about it, but he wanted her healthy for other reasons too. Idly stroking his rapidly returning erection, he started thinking about their holiday. How even more than usual they couldn't get enough of each other. She looked great in her bikini. Both of them. _Oh god. _ He'd never wanted a woman this badly. Not for this long anyway. Christ, he'd almost..._unnnh_...

"Stupid bloody bath." He took a step closer and turned off the tap just before it got too full, still holding himself firmly with one hand. Why hadn't he put in the bloody shower? A quick toss off and a shower and he could be on his way. He leaned back against the sink counter, what was he thinking about? Oh, yeah, Alex, he'd almost..._oh god_...asked her..._unnngh_...what was he thinking?...wait, did he really want that?..._just a bit more, yeah, yeah, unnnnnhhhh! _ Shit. He stood for a few minutes while his breathing returned to normal. He'd have to clean that up. Next time in the bath, Hunt.

--

"Ray! Have you connected our murders with anything in any other borough?" Gene sat on the edge of Alex's desk.

"Two possibles Guv. One in Bexley and one in Islington. MO's similar, both women were raped but only one was strangled. The other one had her throat cut. Close enough so I got the file."

"Christ. Do we have any open cases where their throats were slit instead?"

"You took the files to Inspector Drake. Has she had a chance to read them yet?"

"Dunno. Said she'd call if she found anything. I'll call her and tell her to look for that too." Gene looked around. "Where's Chris?"

"Went downstairs to the coroner's to get the report on the latest victim." Ray inhaled his cigarette. "'E should be back any minute."

Gene nodded. "Send 'im in when 'e gets back."

"OK, Guv."

Gene went back into his office and closed the door, picking up his phone as he sat down.

"Hello?"

"You sound better." She sounded more like herself, only a little husky. Gene had to stifle a groan. "Have you 'ad a chance to look through those files yet?"

"A few of them. Do you have an update?"

"Nothing good. We 'ave two more possible victims in other boroughs. When you go through the files look for anyone who's had their throat slit as well as anyone who's been strangled."

"Five possible connected victims?" Alex coughed into the phone.

"Possible. We don't know enough yet." He paused as she coughed again. "That sounds bad. How do you feel Alex?"

"A bit better, actually. I think the fever was at its worst this morning. It's not gone, but I've taken something for it and it's getting better. This cough though." Gene listened to her as she had another fit. "It's getting worse."

"D'you need me to bring you anythin'?"

"More soup would be nice. I've finished the last tin."

"OK. I'll bring some. If you get hungry make Luigi bring you up something from downstairs. 'E must be able to do up a soup."

Her laughter drifted off into more coughing. "I'll call you if I find anything."

--

Alex was sitting on the sofa reading case files when Gene walked through the door, shopping bag in his hand.

"As requested." He walked past her into the kitchen and set the bag down before returning to sit beside Alex on the sofa. "Any better?"

"The same" she shook her head. "But not worse. I may have found two more victims." She reached for two files separated from the larger stack. "One strangled, one with her throat slit. Same age range."

Gene stared at the files but didn't take them. "Bloody hell." He took off his tie and set it on the larger stack, sitting heavily back on the sofa. "This is not good, Alex."

"No. It's not." She set the two files back on the table. "Gene, I think you should have someone go back further, at least six months, and look for any other open cases that we might be able to connect. These have all the earmarks of serial rapes and murders, and we need to make sure we have as much evidence as possible as we move forward." Alex coughed hard, stopping to drink from a glass of water on the coffee table.

"Six months!" Alex nodded as he stared at the ceiling.

"It could be even further, but let's start there. Get Shaz on it."

"Alright." He turned to look at her. "D'you want me to heat some of that up?"

"Maybe later." She moved closer to him, and he put his arm reflexively around her as she leaned against him. "Think I'm going to go back to sleep anyway. I might wake up later and have something."

"Sleep, eh?" He frowned. The team was waiting for him downstairs. "Would you, uh, mind if I, uh..."

"Went to the bar?"

"Would ya?" He looked at her hopefully. If he got drunk he'd be less likely to need a five knuckle shuffle at 3am.

She shook her head, coughing as she did. "No. You go on. I really am going back to bed for a while. Reading all these case files really knocked me out."

"Reading knocked you out?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes. It did. I'm exhausted."

"You'd better sleep it off then." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Don't stay out all night."

She heard him answer as he shut the door behind him. "Course not."

--

Suitably hungover the next morning as he got to the station, Gene was not happy to find his corridor filled with at least a dozen unhappy prostitutes.

"What's all this, Viv?"

"A few of the girls have allegedly been dealing drugs. Night shift brought 'em all in. Left us with the paperwork."

"Drugs? Can't 'ave that, can we?" He slapped his hand on the desk and walked down the corridor, eying a few of the more attractive ones along the way. "Bloody wonderful" he murmured to himself, wishing he were anywhere else today.

By mid-morning the squad room was full of prostitutes being processed before being locked up in cells, and the team seemed to be taking their sweet time about it. Ray in particular seemed to be enjoying himself as he took extra care filling out the paperwork for each one.

"He should pay as much attention when 'e processes drug dealers" Gene mumbled out loud. For his part, Gene was having a hard time concentrating on the coroner's reports he was supposed to be reading. It really wasn't the prostitutes so much as what they stood for. Sex. Which he wasn't getting any of. Because his girlfriend was ill. Which was not her fault. Christ it'd only been three days! Or was it four? He could go four days. Lord knows he'd gone longer in the past. Not the recent past, though. This was the real problem with getting laid all the bloody time. Now his stupid bloody todger expected it three times a day and it wouldn't listen to reason.

Gene exhaled, tapping his pencil on the desk impatiently. Just don't think about it. Think about something else. What else? Football. Football works. Has Alex ever been to a football game? Not with him. He have to take her. Take her somewhere...he'd have to take her over his desk, that was it. No! That was not it. Up against his desk, her tits pushed up against him. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Stop. Don't think about it.

"Guv" Ray stuck his head in, causing Gene to jump in his seat.

Please god don't ask me to go anywhere Ray.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"We're takin' the girls down to the cells."

"All of you?" He scowled at Ray.

"Not everyone. I don't think." Ray looked around the room. "Well, maybe." He grinned at Gene.

Gene sighed. "Fine, just...hurry back."

Ray turned and left, and Gene watched the squad room all but empty as the girls were escorted to their cells.

He had two choices. Work all day behind his desk, or find somewhere private where he could have a wank. He really didn't like either option. No one ever used the gents on the third floor. Standing quickly, he rushed out of his office and hit the stairs, taking the one flight down quickly. This was so wrong. Maybe he should just go home and do it there. Bugger.

Pushing through the door he noticed no lock, but the place looked like it hadn't been used all day. Did anyone even have an office down here he wondered, checking in each of the four cubicles to make sure he was alone and locking himself in the last one.

Freeing himself with a quiet groan, images of a dozen pairs of tits immediately filled his mind as he slowly stroked himself. God he hoped this wouldn't take long. Some of those prozzies had really huge...he'd love to have his cock between some of them..._oh, god he was close_...thank god...Alex's tits..._oooohhhhh yeah, better_...soon as she felt better...he'd...he'd bend her over..._come on_...on her knees..._yeah, oh yeah_...that's it..._god_...in front of him..._unnnhh_...so good...so..._unnnh, unnnh, unnnnnhh! _He came hard, images of Alex on her knees in front of him racing through his mind. He leaned one hand against the wall. She'd bloody better get well quick.

He didn't think he could go on like this much longer.


	45. Hard Habit to Break

By the time Gene managed to work his way back upstairs, Ray and the rest of the team had resumed their positions in the squad room and were pretending to look busy. No one seemed to notice as he walked purposefully back to his office and sat down.

Still not quite believing what he'd just done, he busied himself with the reports on his desk. They had five, and possibly seven, murdered women, all about 18-24 years of age, some blonde, some brunette. Shaz had mapped out the locations where the bodies had been found, and in the cases where they had the victim's identity she'd added their address to the map. They were definitely all in the same general area, but no other patterns jumped out at him. He wished Alex were there to create some logic out of the mess. It would at least help him get started.

She picked up the phone on the first ring. "Hello?" She sounded congested. And gorgeous.

"Miss you."

"That's sweet Gene." Alex coughed into the phone

"Today I miss your brain. We've got no suspects, nowhere to start, and the brass want me to make a statement to the press this afternoon. Have no idea what to tell them."

"You should talk to the press Gene. It looks as if we have a serial killer on the loose and they're going to get wind of it no matter what. Making people more alert, aware of the greater police presence, could save lives."

"You don' think that if we announce to this bastard that we're looking for him he'll go into hiding?"

"Possibly. But only for a short period of time. It does appear that the last few attacks were closer together, which means that he's not getting the same satisfaction form the attacks. He's needing to increase the frequency so even if he knows we're looking for him he won't be able to stop. The compulsion is too strong at this point." Gene waited while she coughed again.

"You don't sound better."

"I'm getting there. I was even thinking I might come in tomorrow, just for a while to see if I can work up a more detailed profile."

"If you think yer up to it." He'd love to have her back at her desk. Bugger it, he'd just love to have 'er.

"I am feeling a bit better. Stopping at Luigi's tonight?"

"Yeah, few drinks. I'll try not to wake you."

"See you later, Gene."

He hung up the phone, staring at it. Maybe she' be feeling better later.

"Guv" Ray invaded his thoughts. Just in time.

"Wot Ray."

"Jus' got word Charlie Barret's expecting a shipment of cocaine t'come in on a boat off the river, trying to slip it through to Regent's Canal to take delivery. Some time in the next 2-3 hours."

Gene got up. "Great Ray. If we can catch this bastard maybe we can put the press off this bloody serial killer one more day." He followed Ray out, grabbing Chris along the way.

--

An hour later Gene, Ray and Chris were sitting in the Quattro, all three smoking. Gene rolled down the window without thinking. Alex hated it when the car smelled like smoke.

He caught Ray staring at him. "Wot."

Ray shrank in his seat. "Nuthin' Guv." He looked out the window. After ten minutes of silence he finally spoke again. "Do you expect Inspector Drake back soon?"

"Tomorrow maybe" Gene mumbled absently. "She thinks this killer could 'ave victims going back six months or more. I could really use a full bloody profile." He rubbed his forehead. They needed to catch this bastard, and soon. He knew they wouldn't. He hoped they could prevent more murders.

"Shaz is lookin' at files, jus' like you asked. Told 'er we needed an update tomorrow morning."

Gene nodded, inhaling his cigarette.

"Guv?"

Gene looked around. He'd forgotten Chris was even in the back seat.

"Can I ask you somethin' Guv?"

"You just did Christopher." Gene turned back around.

"Oh. I mean something else."

Gene shifted in his seat. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Inspector Drake, Sir."

"What about Drake?"

"Is she hard to work with?"

Gene turned sharply. "She's a bloody pain in my arse! Of course she's hard to work with." Ray reached into the back seat and smacked Chris.

Chris ducked. "That's not what I mean. I mean, she's your, uh, she's your girlfriend. Is it hard to work with her, you know, since she's your girlfriend?"

"Oh bloody hell." Gene threw his fag end out the window.

"What's the matter Chris, Shaz not cooperatin' with you lately?" Ray laughed.

Chris looked at him, confusion on his face. "No. What? No!"

"Birds are good for only two things." Ray offered. "And they need t'be on their -" Gene's glare stopped him in mid-sentence. "Sorry Guv." Ray put a fresh cigarette in his mouth.

Gene stared back out the window. How could he be stuck in a car with these idiots? For three hours? He wished someone would start shooting at them. Maybe they'd hit him and put him out of his misery.

--

After 8:00 that night, Gene was pushing his way through the door to their flat. They'd sat there for hours, but the promised drug deal never materialized. Gene gave instructions for two unmarked cars to stay there until midnight and to call him if anything happened.

"Alex?" He removed his jacket and tie on his way to the bedroom and threw them on the bed. No Alex.

"I thought you were going to the bar?"

"I did, but the party broke up early." Gene turned to see Alex standing in the doorway in a towel. He groaned involuntarily and stepped toward her, kissing her on the cheek. "You look better" he whispered his mouth lingering on her cheek.

"Mmmm" she moved closer, resting her head on his chest. "You smell good."

"You smell better" he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her damp hair. Gene was suddenly very happy he'd come home early. Tipping her chin up, he kissed her gently, tracing her lips with his tongue. "You taste better" he murmured, capturing her mouth again as she pressed herself closer, her arms wrapping around his waist.

Gene felt her tense, breaking their kiss as she fell into a fit of coughing. He sighed. "Maybe not."

"It's ok" she croaked, unable to stop as she doubled over.

"Alex. You can't breathe." He put a hand on her back, steadying her as she sat on the bed. "Tell you wot. I haven't eaten. Have Luigi send up some food. We can have dinner." He leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head. "I'm having a bath."

--

Once in the bath Gene quickly soaped up, hoping to avoid taking matters into his own hand yet again. Not that he had a problem with it generally, he'd certainly done it enough in his life. But he couldn't help thinking he shouldn't. It's not as if Alex wasn't willing, she just wasn't feeling well. She was very willing. In fact, Gene thought she'd have sex with him tonight if he asked, even though she couldn't breathe. Christ she'd felt good, pressed up against him. It was like he hadn't touched her in days. He hadn't touched her in days. Not like that.

Before he knew what he was doing, or could stop, his hand was moving slowly up and down his stiff cock. Leaning his head back he lifted one leg over the side of the bath, groaning as he reached between for his balls with his other hand. He could stop. He thought about stopping. Just for an instant. Then he didn't think about stopping, gripping harder as his hand slid over his shaft, squeezed, his thumb roughly rubbing his head. He thought about Alex, only her, as he stroked faster, squeezing stroking, squeezing until he gasped, coming in a rush.

Gene lay in the bath, breathing hard. Everyone does it. Alex probably does it, even. Oh, god, don't think about that. You'll never get out of the bath. It's normal.

So why did he feel guilty?

--

"You took your time?" Alex had dinner set out on the dining table and had poured wine for Gene She didn't feel quite up to wine yet.

"Bath. You know. Easy to doze off." He sniffed, kissing her on the cheek. "Wot's for dinner?"

"I don't know. The usual I imagine. I just asked him to send up dinner for two."

"Didn't realize we had a usual."

As Gene discussed the various cases she'd missed since she'd been ill, she became more determined to make it into work the next day. It was obvious Gene wanted her in, and she imagined he'd have been less patient with any of the other team members.

"So how are you feelin'?"

"Much much better, really. Lingering cough aside, I feel good. And I really need to get back to work. Been much too long now."

"Agreed. Squad room's much less interesting to look at without you in it." He stood, clearing the table before settling on the sofa with a glass of whisky and turning on the television.

Alex pouted and sat next to him. "You know, Gene, I really am feeling much better." She rested her chin on his shoulder, tickling his ear with her nose. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." He grunted, shifting awkwardly as Alex slipped her hand on his leg. She pulled it away. "Is everything alright?"

"Wot? Yeah, of course. Everythin's fine. Jus' you know, don't want you to rush it." He leaned forward rescuing his packet of cigarettes from the coffee table and lighting one.

"Well that's certainly not going to help my cough." She looked at him frowning.

"Oh. Sorry. After dinner, you know, and the drink." He glanced at the table, looking a bit lost. "Must've wanted a smoke."

Alex laughed in spite of him. "Of course. I really should turn in anyway. Get some rest before tomorrow." She patted him on the knee, kissing him as she stood up. "You take your time."

--

Gene took a deep drag off his cigarette, exhaling slowly. What was wrong with him? He wanted her, badly. He felt a bit guilty about taking matters into his own hands, but enough to pass on her offer? He leaned back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. As his first marriage disintegrated he'd found himself tossing off with increasing frequency. From there it didn't take much for him to move on to other women. But he wasn't leaving Alex. Far from it.

He turned off the TV and went into the bedroom, listening to Alex's snores as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pyjama bottoms to the floor. She looked comfortable for the first time in days, and the color had returned to her cheeks, flushed in her sleep. Crawling in beside her, he slipped a hand over her belly, pulling her close for the first time in days. If she'd been awake she'd have had no doubt of his desire for her. Breathing in her hair he hardened, fully erect as he moved closer, tighter against her.

He could wake her. He was almost certain she'd want him to. He wanted to. Now that she was lying in his arms he wanted to badly. But she didn't wake as his hand cupped her breast, traced circles around her taut nipple. He wouldn't. She probably still needed her sleep. Otherwise she'd have woken up when he got into bed. Rolling onto his back, he reached for his cock under the sheet.

It wouldn't take long, he hadn't been that close to her in days. He could smell her, her soap, whatever she used in her hair. He'd never imagined a grapefruit could turn him on this much. He stroked slowly as he contemplated waking her, pulling her on top of him, moving inside her. Stifling a moan, he rolled to his side, away from Alex, so close to coming he couldn't stop now. His hand moved faster up and down his shaft, his thumb teasing over the head of his cock until he screwed his eyes tightly shut. _(Oh god)_ He wanted to stop _(he didn't)_ he could wake her _(Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be fine.)_ She'd understand. _(If she even knew. Oh god faster.)_

_Unngghhh! Shit! _He cursed as he came onto the sheets, breathing hard as his eyes shot open.

Gene waited a few minutes before rolling over onto his back. Alex's ragged breathing was still steady, dead to the world. His eyes rolled toward the ceiling. Thank god.

--

When he woke the next morning, Alex was already dressed for work. "You almost look well." He kissed her on the cheek as she handed him a mug of coffee. She'd tied her hair up and had thrown a loose black jumper on over her jeans. She looked gorgeous.

"I wanted to get an early start, go over the case. Do you want me to wait for you?" She put her own mug in the sink.

"No, you don' 'ave t'wait for me. I'll have a bath an' be right over."

--

"Find our drug deal yet Ray?" Gene bellowed as he walked through the doors to the squad room. Alex was standing behind her desk writing on her whiteboard. She'd listed all the possible victims names with their details in rows next to them. They'd already pulled the information together, but he knew it helped her work out the profile.

"Sorry Guv" Ray turned back to his desk, mumbling. "It was a good tip."

"And you, Bollyknickers?" Alex turned, one side of her face turning up in a grin. He never called her that anymore.

"Working on it. Give me another hour with the materials and I'll walk everyone through what I've come up with." She turned, her face serious. "Gene. We need to get very lucky in order to find this killer and keep anyone else from dying."

He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Yeah."

An hour later the team had gathered in the squad room in front of Alex's chart.

"We've got seven, possibly nine victims if we go back to January." She stopped to let the chorus of shits, fucks, and bloody hells die down. "However, that's only if we look at rape victims who have been murdered as well. If we look for rape victims who were not murdered, but who fit the other criteria – age, location, general appearance, there are an additional four possible victims. In three of those four the attacker was interrupted mid-attack, before he could kill his victim, and in each of those three cases the victims gave statements in which they said they were convinced they would have been killed if the attack had not been interrupted."

"What convinced them?" Ray asked.

"They each said the attacker told them repeatedly that he would kill them when he was finished."

Alex put the three new files on top of the stack of victims.

"Is no one else goin' to ask?" Gene looked around the room. "Fine. I'll do it. Who interrupted the other attacks?"

"Strangers. Each of the attacks took place in an alley or a deserted tube station. Someone interrupted the attacks, but the attacker managed to get away. And he wore a mask over his face – only his eyes were visible."

"So bloody useless then." He grunted.

Alex nodded. "Unfortunately. Also, and I hate to say it, but there are strong indicators that we are looking for two attackers." Another chorus of groans and curses erupted from the group. "Sorry. Now, I've worked up information sheets on what we know, what we don't know, and what we should be looking for. Shaz is preparing copies and each of you will have one before the end of the day.

"We need to get the word out to the public on how to protect themselves and we need to catch these killers. They will certainly try again. Any questions?"

There were a few, and Alex answered them before the group broke up, Gene giving some last minute instructions.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing much we can do at the moment, is there?" He asked her when they were sitting in his office half an hour later.

"Very little. When is your meeting with the press?"

"In about an hour. Care to help me work out what to say to them?" He grinned mirthlessly.

"Of course."

--

"Well that was bloody brutal." Alex took Gene's arm as they walked towards Luigi's.

He sniffed. "I've been through worse." But not bloody often.

Once inside, they ordered drinks at the bar. "Just orange juice for me" Alex protested as Gene tried to order her a drink. "And minus the vodka. Giving myself another day to get to 100 percent."

After a couple of hours catching up with the team, Alex was ready to go home.

"I'll be up in a bit" Gene kissed her on the cheek, out of sight of the group.

"Don't take too long." She squeezed his hand. "And feel free to wake me up if I happen to fall asleep" she whispered in his ear.

--

It wasn't long before Gene untangled himself, taking the stairs two at a time to their flat.

"Alex?" He stepped into the bedroom, finding her asleep in her black silk pyjama top and blazing red knickers. Taking a deep breath he stripped off his clothes, leaving his shirt and boxers on. He stood looking at her, contemplating for a minute before walking out to the living room and turning on the tv before sitting heavily on the sofa. Stretching out, he listened to the late news, closing his eyes as his hand slipped under the elastic around his waist, lightly stroking his firm erection.

_Just wake her up. She told you to wake her up. She's probably dying for you to wake her up. _ He stroked faster. _Don't waste another one._ He groaned as he gripped his shaft tighter.

--

Alex woke and realized Gene hadn't come to bed. Sitting up she noticed his clothes on the chair in the corner. Assuming he'd opted for a nightcap or some telly she wandered into the living room.

Oops! She stifled a laugh as she turned the corner. He obviously hadn't heard her come into the room and she took a quick step backward. She didn't want to interrupt, but she had to admit watching was turning her on. It was hard to catch Gene off-guard, and he couldn't possibly be more off-guard than this, could he. Or more vulnerable. Part of her wanted to stand there, watch him, fall more in love with him. But she couldn't stop herself.

"Would you like some help?" She offered quietly.

"What the f -!" he quickly grabbed a blanket and pulled it over himself, sitting up. "What are you - ? I thought you were - ? Bloody hell!" He turned his head away, unable to hide his obvious embarrassment at being caught be her.

"Gene! You shouldn't be embarrassed! I have seen you masturbate before, you know." She wasn't laughing, but she couldn't hide a small smile. It was sweet.

"That is not the same. We were both...Jesus!" He reached forcefully for his cigarettes, but Alex snatched them before he could light one.

"I'm sorry Gene. I was missing you, wondered why you hadn't come to bed. I can see now you had other - "

"Alex!"

"It's perfectly normal Gene. Everyone does it. You really shouldn't be embarrassed." It was very hard not to giggle. "I could help, you know."

"Thanks, but the moment's bloody gone." He scowled, but the look of horror on his face at being caught was unmistakable. "Let's just go to bed." He stood up and stomped to the bedroom.

Alex did laugh now, standing up to follow him.

"You know Gene, I do it too." He was lying on his back, staring petulantly at the ceiling with his fingers hooked behind his head. He'd left his boxers on and Alex made a point of stripping off her pyjamas and dropping her knickers on the floor before getting naked into bed next to him.

"You do what."

She lay on her side, head propped up on her elbow so she could look at him. "Engage in occasional self-pleasure. Just this evening in fact." She hadn't actually, she'd been too tired. He didn't need to know that. She wanted him now.

"You did." It was a statement, but she heard a tinge of interest in his voice as he tried to stay grumpy.

"Yes. I was thinking about how much I'd missed your touch this week. How I missed your smell." She traced circles over his chest, kissing him on the shoulder.

"Tell me more Alex." It was almost an order. "What else did you miss."

Alex bit her lip. "Your mouth, your lips, your tongue on my breast. They way you taste." Moving slightly, she ran her tongue over his nipple as she reached lower, stroking him through the fabric of his boxers. He was hard, and a small groan escaped when she touched him. Straddling his legs, she tugged at his boxers, Gene lifting his hips to help her along.

"I missed your fingers on my clit Gene" she whispered into his ear. "I missed them inside me. I missed your stiff cock filling me deeper than I could ever do myself." Her breasts grazed his chest, her nipples pointed and hard against him. She ran her tongue over his slightly parted lips, pulling back when he tried to kiss her.

It got the reaction she wanted as he wrapped his arms around her, rolling her to her back and rising above her on all fours.

"Do it" he ordered. "Show me."

Alex grinned, her hand slinking down between them, between her legs as she wrapped them around his back. Shuddering as she touched her clit, she found her own core quickly, rising to meet her own thrusting fingers, her free hand stroking him rhythmically.

Alex kissed his chest, bit his chin. "_Oh god Gene, I'm so wet. It feels so good, thinking about your cock, forcing me open, so hard, so stiff, again and again deeper and deeper. Thinking about you coming inside me. I'm so close Gene, oh god. Do you want me to finish? Please let me._"

"No" he growled. "Let me." Alex cried out as he entered, the sensation tearing at every nerve ending in her body. Wrapping her legs tighter around him, her fingernails dug into his back as he thrust deep into her, pulled out slowly, over and over until, sobbing in ecstasy, begging for more, her body shook against him, draining the last off her strength. Finally, eyes locked onto hers, he exploded inside her, collapsing into her arms with a groan as he finished.

When he could move, he rolled over, his arms wrapped around her as he pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck, in her hair, in her scent.

"Gene?" She ran her fingers over his arms.

"Hmmm?"

"I missed that."

Behind her he chuckled into her hair as one hand slid between her legs, teasing her again. "Give me half an hour we can do it again."


	46. Under Pressure

Gene woke before the alarm rang, pushing Alex's ankle off his chest as he rolled over. It took him a minute to remember how his head had got to the wrong end of the bed, chuckling softly when he did. Pulling his leg out from under her arm he remembered having his cock down her throat, coming into her mouth as she spilled over his tongue, then falling asleep before either of them could move.

Thinking about it made him hard. Thinking about shagging her always did, whether he was thinking about something they'd done, or something he wanted to do, or just about lying over her, inside her.

"Oh god. Alex" he murmured against her skin as he kissed her belly, between her breasts, nibbled her collarbone. "Alex wake up." Cupping one breast in his hand he ran his thumb over her pointed nipple, squeezing gently.

"Mmpf. I'm awake Gene." She squirmed under him until their bodies matched up. "Can't exactly sleep with you crawling all over me." She feigned annoyance, Gene kissing the corner of her mouth as it turned up slightly, settling between her thighs as she wrapped her legs around the backs of his knees.

"I didn't hear any complaining about my crawling last night." He kissed the line of her jaw, below her ear, down her neck. "In fact I seem to remember a fair amount of begging."

"Hmmm? I don't remember any begging." She reached between them, stroking his straining length as he covered one breast with his mouth, capturing her pointed bud between his teeth. "_Oh, god, Gene. Oh yes._" Alex arched her back towards him, Gene groaning in protest when she released her grip on him to move her hands around his back. He groaned again, this time with pleasure as she thrust her hips forward, grinding them against him. Gene captured her mouth with his, meeting her tongue with his as his fingers moved lower, sought her heat. Alex broke their kiss, moaning as he worked her, thrusting with him. "_More, Gene, god. Want you, don't stop._" He thrust harder, thumb flicking at her clit until she came. "_Please, more, Gene._" Rolling over, he pulled her on top of him, pushing deep inside her as she gasped above him.

Hand on her hips, Gene guided her as she rode him, his breath coming in shorter and shorter bursts as he held on. "_Alex, can't, unnnghh._" "_Wait, no, oh god, yes, yes!_" Alex dropped over him, mouth on his as her aftershocks shook her. "_Don't stop Alex, please, feel so good_" Gene thrust, hard into her again and again, grunting as he fired off inside her.

Lying in each others arms, smiling, breathing hard, Alex kissed him gently.

"Told you." He kissed her back as he pulled her closer. "Begging."

--

Almost two hours later Gene squealed the Quattro to a stop in front of a small hairdressers. Jenny Nolan had agreed to meet with them during her break, provided they waited outside the shop for her.

Jenny had been one of the earlier rape victims, and once she stepped out of the shop Gene remembered the interview. She'd been terrified, but hadn't been able to give them a lot of information. He was hoping that in the time since they'd interviewed her she'd remembered a few details that might help them now.

"I remember you" Jenny lit a cigarette, crossing her arms in front of her as she smoked. "Can't remember your names, though."

"Yes, Jenny, hello. I'm Inspector Drake, this is DCI Hunt." Gene nodded at the young woman.

"Didya find the bloke that did it? That attacked me? You said on the phone you had some news."

"No, we haven't. But we now believe that your attack wasn't an isolated one."

"What d'you mean? He might come back?" She looked panicked.

"No, Jenny. We don't think he'll come back. But there have been a number of other rapes that were very similar to yours and we do believe now that they were all committed by the same person. Or possibly two people working together. We've gone over your statement, and we were hoping you might have remembered something else, could answer a few more questions that have come up."

She shuddered, nodding. "If I can."

"Thank you." Alex smiled gently. "In your statement you said that he dragged you down into the empty tube station, but he didn't stop to break in"

"No. The gate was open already. He just dragged me through and down the stairs."

"Did he say anything? During the attack."

"Well, yeah. He said he was going to kill me when he was finished. That it didn't matter how much I screamed, no one was coming to save me. I think I told you that." Jenny hugged herself.

"Yes. Yes you did. I am sorry, Jenny. But is there anything else? Anything you might not have remembered at the time?"

"I don't know. He talked a lot. It was like he couldn't stop himself, y'know?" The girl's face clouded. "I didn't hear a lot of it. Was screamin' y'know?"

Alex nodded. "Yes. Of course. We're sorry to have to bring all of this up again, but you're very lucky to have survived the attack. Most of the victims have not been so lucky."

"Jenny, love," Gene spoke for the first time. "Do you remember, before the attack, had you had any contact with anyone new? In the preceding few days? Anyone that gave you a wrong feeling?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, I see new folks all the time in the shop, but we usually don't get too many blokes in here." She shrugged. "I have thought about it a lot, y'know, since then. Could it have been someone I knew? Someone I'd met? But I don't think so."

"And since then? Since you've been back to work?"

Again she shook her head. "No. I was scared at first. My mum came and picked me up every day. I'd moved back in with her after I got out of the hospital. I never go anywhere alone anymore. But I'm getting' back to normal."

"Thank you." Gene looked at Alex.

"Yes. Thank you Jenny. I think that's enough for now." Alex wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to the girl. "If you remember anything, think of anything at all that you haven't told us, please call."

Jenny nodded and Gene followed Alex back to the car.

Once inside Gene didn't start the car right away. "Did that help?"

"I don't know" Alex sighed. "But we need to cover everything again in case there are connections we missed."

"It's just...seems a shame to make the poor girl relive it all for no bloody good reason."

Alex stared out the window as Gene finally started the engine.

--

A few hours later Alex was back at her desk, reading through the case files again. They'd spoken to the other two surviving victims without coming up with any information that seemed meaningful, and the traffic returning from the last interview had been so bad that Gene had stormed into his office on their return, slamming the door behind him.

Alex had returned to the stack of files on her desk, hoping the new interviews could shake loose some thread they could hang on to. Unfortunately she was beginning to feel that their best bet was to be blessed with an extreme spot of good luck. Leaning back in her chair she closed the file she was reading, returning it to the top of the stack. Too many investigations relied on good luck. God how she wished for DNA evidence!

"A few years too early for that" she mumbled out loud.

"Early for what?" Gene had appeared at her desk, glass of whisky in each hand. He held one out for her.

Shit. "Oh, uh, retirement. Just talking to myself, sorry." She took the offered glass. "It's a bit early, isn't it?"

"Early? It's nearly six-thirty! The rest of the team has already buggered off t'Luigi's. Reckon it was time we 'ead over, too." He leaned against her desk. "I mean, that is, if you want to."

"What? Oh, yes. Yes of course. I can't believe it's that late already. Must've got caught up in the case files." She reached over and squeezed his fingers gently, smiling when he squeezed back and wouldn't let go.

"Find anything?" He didn't look hopeful.

She shook her head. "Not really. I'm beginning to think we're going to need to get very, very lucky to crack this one, Gene."

He shook his head. "Nah. You'll put it together. We just haven't got all the pieces yet" He took her empty glass. "Come on."

Gene stuck his hands in his trouser pockets as he walked down the stairs, so Alex hooked her hand around his elbow, sticking close to him as they headed towards Luigi's.

"You're the future of policing, Alex. All that psyco-babble and profiling bollocks. You'll be runnin' things before too long. Bit early to think about retirement don't you think?"

Alex laughed at his teasing. "I doubt I'll ever be running anything Gene. I'm about as high up as a woman is likely to get in the Met." At least in the foreseeable future. "Besides, no amount of profiling can compete with the amount of experience you have."

"Stop callin' me old."

"I did not say you were old!" she slapped him playfully on the chest. "I said experienced. But I'm beginning to believe it takes both kinds of policing to really fight crime."

Gene grunted. They'd reached the top of Luigi's stairs. "Well. So long as I'm experienced and not old." He indicated for her to go first, then followed her down into the restaurant.

Sending Gene to the bar for drinks, Alex sought out Shaz immediately, grabbing the young woman by the hand and dragging her off to a table far from where the boys had gathered. It felt to Alex as if she hadn't been there in weeks and she was ready to catch up on all the office gossip. Gene rolled his eyes at Alex as he set her glass of wine down on the table, wandering off to where the rest of the team had gathered.

Alex laughed as Shaz chatted non-stop about the various intrigues going on at Fenchurch East. Especially enjoying how her complaints about Chris's shortcomings as a boyfriend were followed instantly by confirmations that he was the sweetest bloke she'd ever known.

The real surprise came about forty-five minutes later. Shaz broke off in mid-sentence. "Watch Ma'am. There he goes."

"There who goes?" Alex was momentarily bewildered.

"Ray."

"Ray? Where's Ray going?"

"Nobody knows. Started the week you 'n the Guv were on holiday. Ray was leavin' the bar before eight o'clock every night. One night 'e said 'e had to help a woman in his building fix her sink. Another night 'e said 'e had to take 'is car in to get it fixed. He stayed late this week cause the Guv was back, and you weren't feelin' well. But me 'n Chris wagered he'd be out the minute you were back 'n feelin' better."

Alex watched and sure enough, Ray got up, weathering the ribbing from the rest of the team, and made his way out the door.

"I think 'e's got a new girlfriend, but Chris doesn't believe me. Sometimes men can be so thick." Shaz shook her head in disbelief for emphasis.

--

Days went very much the same for the next week. Alex spent most of her time trying to put together clues on the serial killer case, working and reworking her profile. Gene and the rest of the team chased an ever increasing number of drug dealers, managing to put a few away, but losing more than they'd liked. Every night they'd end up at Luigi's and, sure as Shaz had said, Ray would be gone before eight most nights.

By Friday everyone's mood had turned sour, especially Gene's. The glow of being on holiday had long faded, and Gene had been especially hard on Ray all week. Ray's failure to put together enough information to nick Charlie Barrett had a lot to do with it. Gene needed a big arrest to make him feel like he was making progress.

"Ray!" Gene hadn't even got up from his desk. Alex shook her head as Ray jumped from his chair and ran into Gene's office. He was going to be unbearable all weekend. Ray left in a hurry after listening to some instructions, grabbing Chris on his way out.

Knowing it was a bad idea, Alex rose out of her chair and stepped into Gene's office.

"It's almost six Gene. Where could you be sending them at this point? Have you suddenly had a tip-off?"

Gene didn't look up from the file he was reading. "Do you 'ave something interesting to tell me about our serial killer or did you come in here to suck the oxygen out of my office?"

Alex heaved an exasperated sigh. "Have it your way then. I am leaving." She turned, pulling the door behind her with a soft click.

--

Gene watched Alex leave the squad room. He needed a bloody profile, and one that they could work with. He hadn't been pushing her, knowing full well they had a limited amount of information to work with, but he was starting to feel the heat from upstairs. Every day they had nothing was one more day they killer might strike again. Pushing back from his desk he threw his pen across the room. He knew the bloody answer. He was going to have to strike again before they could find him. He needed a drink.

--

Alex had given Luigi's a miss, knowing that in the mood everyone was in the evening was likely to end with a fist fight of some kind. She felt she could live without it. Instead she opted for a hot bath and a book, even popping out the scented candles Gene hated. He'd give in to a bath together now and then, but he continued to object to any of the more feminine touches. Except hers, of course.

Refreshed by the bath, Alex slipped into her black silk pyjama top and lacy red knickers. "A girl can hope" she said to herself as she crawled into bed with her book.

--

Gene sat at Luigi's bar alone. The team had scattered, no doubt chased off by his foul mood, Gene thought to himself. Good. Alex was certainly upstairs. She might be waiting up for him. But she might not. He downed his whisky in one gulp.

"Another Luigi" he pointed to his glass.

Luigi wandered over, refilling the glass. "Just you tonight Mr. Hunt?"

"Yes. I've been a bastard all week. No one wants to drink with me."

Luigi nodded. "Probably true." He wandered off, Gene scowling after him.

Two hours later Gene had got drunk enough to leave the week behind him, and wandered upstairs. Alex might still be up, he thought as he climbed the stairs. Maybe she wasn't too angry to let him make it up to her.

Staggering onto the flat, he went straight for the kitchen, unscrewing the top of the whisky bottle that always sat on the counter. "One more couldn't hurt." Pouring sloppily, he spilled a bit as the glass sloshed towards his mouth.

"Gene?" Alex appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Having a nightcap." She looked gorgeous. He couldn't help staring at her chest. "Wannno joinme?" He downed the glass in his hand, setting it on the counter as Alex stepped beside him. He closed his eyes. Grapefruit. Suddenly his trousers felt very constricting.

"Why not? But I fear I won't be able to catch up with you at this point." Alex poured this time, and they clinked glasses before each took a sip.

"Sorry 'bout earlier." He set his glass on the counter, narrowly missing dropping it on the floor. Alex caught it and moved his arm in time to avoid a mess of shattered glass.

"It's OK Gene." she pushed his jacket off his shoulders, loosening his tie enough to pull it over his head. "You just need to relax a bit." She kissed him gently. "You're under a lot of pressure." She whispered.

"I am" he nodded drunkenly. "A lot of pressure." He pushed her top off her shoulder, planting kisses across her bare skin as she unbuttoned his shirt. Tugging the tails from his waistband, she unbuckled his belt, slowly unzipping his trousers with one hand as she slid the other inside, stroking him stiff beneath the fabric of his boxers.

"Alex, can't undo the buttons" he tugged her shirt up and over her head, groaning at the sight of her bare breasts in the bright kitchen light. "Love yer tits" he murmured as he cupped them together, bringing each to his mouth, sucking, licking them hard.

Alex gasped, falling back against the counter as her legs bucked under her. "_Don't stop Gene._" She threw her head back as he continued his assault, Alex groaning, begging for more. Fumbling at his waist, Alex pushed his trousers lower, freeing his heavy length, feeling it pushing against her clit, only the silky, thin fabric keeping it from it's goal as she lifted one leg and wrapped it around his waist.

Arms around her, Gene kissed up her neck, behind her ear. "The red ones. Love these" he said as he snapped the thin strap over her hip and dropped her knickers to the floor. Grabbing her hips he entered her in one long smooth stroke, Alex grabbing desperately to the counter to keep from falling. "_Unnnnghhh god, love you, oh god._" He thrust hard into her, feeling her clench around him, driving her closer to her peak as he held his off. "_Please come Alex, oh god, need to feel you, please._" "_Oh, Gene, god, fuck, unnh, so, ooh god, hard, unnghh. So close"_ She bit his shoulder as she came, a cry escaping from her throat, burning into his . Gene thrust harder, more erratic as he neared his own finish, his mouth covering hers as he climaxed, pushing deep inside her, grunting with each explosion. _  
_

Gene held her gently as Alex found the floor with her feet, clinging to him as he stepped out of his trousers. Leaving their clothes in the kitchen, Gene grabbed the glasses and the bottle and followed Alex to the bedroom.

Alex sat up and Gene leaned back against her, enjoying the feel of her tits on his back. She'd wrapped her legs and one arm around him. The other held her glass.

"Feeling better?" She asked, her voice husky from the whisky and the sex.

"Much." He turned his head, kissing her on the shoulder. "Still a bit drunk." He drained his glass, setting it on the bedside table.

"This case, Gene. It's going to get worse before it gets better, I think."

He sighed, hugging her arms to him. "I know." He hated to ask. "How's the profile coming?"

"It's coming along. But the truth of it is the victims are completely random. There's very little connecting them other than appearance. The vast majority of the young women in London fit the general description." She drained her glass, setting it next to Gene's empty one.

"Yeah." They were silent. Lying in each other's arms. "Alex?" Gene finally spoke. "Can we go to sleep? I'm tired."

"Of course." She kissed his head and they slid under the sheet, Gene burying his face in her neck.


	47. Taps

_**A couple of disclaimers: I know nothing about plumbing or the London Underground in 1982.**_

_**Next chapter is at least a week away. Please enjoy this in the meantime!!**_

--

"_Oh god._"

He'd woken horny and hard that morning, kissing his way down her belly and waking her with his tongue. She came so fast he wondered aloud what she'd been dreaming of, hoping it was him as he turned her over, taking her from behind.

Gene groaned, his hands gripping her hips as he thrust slowly, his face contorted in a grimace she couldn't see as he tried desperately to keep from coming. Feeling himself close, too close, he pulled out, resting his cheek against her back, breathing hard.

"Gene?" Alex turned her head, panting. "Are you OK?"

He nodded, his head still resting on her back. "Good" he answered hoarsely. "Don't want..." He slipped his fingers inside her, he didn't want it to end, teased her clit until she bucked against him. "Over Alex, roll over." Gene settled between her thighs, entering her slowly as she arched her back, sliding out as she dug her nails into him. He entered again, faster, knowing she'd come again"_Gene, god, again, I'm , oh, YES!_" She shook, raising her hips to his again and again as she climaxed.

Gene captured her mouth as he thrust hard into her, faster as she rode her aftershocks. Groaning he pulled back, catching her eyes, her mouth wide, smiling. _"Oh god, my god Alex._" He was too close, he couldn't stop again. With a final thrust he exploded, moaning her name, kissing, biting her neck. Falling to the bed he pulled her close, stroking her back as they both fell back to sleep.

--

When he woke a few hours later he found the other side of the bed empty. Smelling coffee, he pulled on his pyjama bottoms and found Alex in the kitchen, grabbing her around the waist.

"Thanks." He kissed her on the head.

"For what? Would you like an egg?"

"Love one." He poured some milk in his coffee mug as he sat at the small table. "For puttin' up with me. Not sure I always deserve it."

"Not sure you do either" she teased. "But that's apparently what one does, when one is in love with someone." She smiled over her shoulder as she cracked an egg into the pan.

Gene drank his coffee, staring at Alex's bare legs. "'Ave we got plans today?"

Alex stopped, contemplating. "I don't think so. What did you have in mind?"

"Was thinking I'd go to the plumbers merchants and pick up the shower parts. C'n put them in this afternoon. If you still want one. C'n come if you want." Gene tucked in to the egg and toast Alex set in front of him.

"Oooh. Plumbers merchants. I think I'll pass." She sat across from him, one leg tucked under her. "Would you mind dropping off the dry cleaning? I have a few things and your suits need to go."

Gene scowled. "Should I stop at the market and pick up dinner while I'm out?" Secretly he was delighted. He had another errand to run, and the longer he had an excuse to be out, the better.

"Would you?" Alex teased. "I'll make you a list. It would save me a trip."

"Good. More time for you to work on the bloody profile." He smirked, forking toast and egg into his mouth.

--

An hour later, armed with Alex's shopping list, Gene sped off in the Quattro. Parking on a side street, he pushed through the door of a shop selling neither plumbing supplies nor food of any kind.

"Can I help you sir?"

Gene eyed the man behind the counter. Forty-ish and entirely too prim for a bloke, but he was the only person in the shop.

"Yeah. Is 'arry around?" Gene drummed his fingers on the glass case in front of him. He had helped Harry out a few months ago when he thought one of his employees had been skimming cash. He'd let Gene know that any time he needed anything he should come to him directly.

The man eyes Gene's fingers disapprovingly. "He is. Who shall I say is calling?"

"Tell 'im it's DCI Hunt." That got the desired reaction and the man stepped back a bit, hurrying out of the shop and into the back room. He returned in a few minutes with Harry in tow.

"Good morning Mr. Hunt. Nice to see you again." The man held out his hand and Gene shook it uncomfortably. "I've picked out a few things you might like." Harry reached under the counter and pulled out a small tray lined in black velvet.

Gene stared at the sparkling rocks, overwhelmed. He had no idea what he was looking at and he was sure Harry knew it. His first impulse was to bark at him, make sure he wasn't trying to get one over on him. But Harry seemed like a good enough bloke. He didn't have much choice but to trust him.

Harry spoke, sensing Gene's unease. "I inspected each of them myself. Very good quality and all in the price range we discussed."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he finally pointed to one he thought she would like.

"Ah. The marquise cut. Elegant. I'm sure she'll love it. White gold for the ring with a platinum setting, as we discussed?"

Gene nodded, suddenly breaking out in a sweat. "When will it be ready?" Gene pulled out his wallet.

"You can pick it up any time after Wednesday."

Sitting back behind the wheel of the Quattro, Gene rested his forehead on the steering wheel. What the bloody hell was he doing?

--

Alex sat on the floor in the living room, she'd pushed the coffee table to one side and had spread out all of the files on the floor. She'd separated out the three women who'd survived from the rest, certain that the key was in those files. Two of them had been in their jurisdiction, the third had happened just out of reach, so the investigation had been done by another team. The file wasn't quite as complete as Alex would have liked.

All of the other victims had been found in the morning, when the station attendants had opened up. Forensics and pathology agreed that the attacks had taken place in the tube stations on the platforms and the bodies were left there. It made sense since in the instances where the attacks were interrupted they had been in progress on the platforms.

Alex was still staring at the files when Gene finally returned.

"Miss me?"

Losing her train of thought, Alex looked up. "What time is it?"

"2:30, I think. Why?"

"You've been out for four hours? No wonder I'm starving." Alex stood up, taking the bag from Gene's arms. "I'll make some lunch."

"OK. Have to go back down to the car. Be right back."

After quick sandwiches, Gene hauled his shower materials into the bathroom. Alex opted to continue on with her work, but after the third time she heard pipes crashing gave up and joined Gene in the bathroom.

"Everything alright in here?" She sat down on the floor, her back leaning against the door. Gene was balancing several pipes over the bath, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Shouldn't be so hard" he held two pipes up, looking into each end.

"What are you trying to do?" Alex quizzed.

"Well. I think you unscrew the top of this 'ere, put the long pipe in and hook up the mixer thing."

"Mixer thing?"

"Yeah, the knob that changes it from a bath to a shower."

"Ah yes. The knob." Alex nodded, somewhat patronizingly.

"Yes. The knob." Gene insisted, holding out the particular part. "I could use a hand, I reckon. Here," he handed her an oval shaped rack, slightly larger than the bath.

Alex held it up awkwardly with both hands. "What's this?"

"It's the thing that goes around the top so you can hang the curtain. Haven't you ever seen a shower before?"

"Cheeky. What do you want me to do with it?"

Gene shook his head. "Stand in the bath and 'old it over your head. I need to hook this long pipe to the top and then screw it in here." He pointed to one end of a pipe. Alex had no idea what he was talking about, but she wanted to watch.

Doing as he asked, Alex stood, watching Gene fiddle with the taps. "Don't you think you should turn the water off first?"

"What?" He looked up still unscrewing the top off the tap with a wrench.

"Should you turn off the -" she never got to finish as the water spurted out of the pipe he was unscrewing.

"Shit!"

Alex laughed as he jumped back out of the way, but not before he was soaked through and she'd been somewhat thoroughly sprayed as well.

"Was going to say maybe you should turn off the water."

"Yes. Thank you. Very 'elpful you are." He scowled, reaching for a dry cigarette.

"Gene?" She watched him as he lit it, taking a long drag. "My arms are starting to hurt. Can we please get on with it?"

He looked at her, wet shirt plastered to her stomach, soaked pyjama bottoms sagging off her hips, wearing the slightly irritated look that turned him on every time. The faster he finished the faster he could get her back in bed. "Yeah, OK. Just stand still for a bit longer."

With the water pressure contained, Gene attached the pipes and the knob for switching from bath to shower with only a minimum of difficulty, swearing occasionally as the wrench slipped out of his hand, or he dropped a piece of pipe on the floor.

"You know Gene," Alex started after watching him for a while. "I don't think I've ever seen you so handy around the house."

He glanced at her, cigarette dangling out of his mouth as he fastened the rack for the shower curtain to the back wall. "I'm very handy around the house Alex. Need a house to be handy in, that's all." He was suddenly very intent on screwing a brace onto the wall.

Alex was silent. She knew he was disappointed that they hadn't bought a house yet, but they'd been through so much lately. She only wanted a few weeks of calm so she could really think about it. But maybe they'd never have a few weeks of calm. Gene finished and she lowered her arms, rubbing her shoulders. OK. After this case. They could look for a house together.

"Let me" Gene stepped around the bath, reaching for her shoulders. "Sorry that took so long." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Mmmm. You know, Mr. Hunt, you're quite handy with the pipes and knobs and such." She slid her arms around his neck, biting his chin.

"Yeah, well. I 'ave another pipe 'n a knob could really use your attention, Ms. Drake." Alex giggled as he lifted her by the waist, carrying her to the bedroom.

--

"_Oh. Fuck. Gene. Harder!_"

After spending the rest of the afternoon in bed they'd abandoned any hope of cooking at home and Alex had volunteered to run out for curry, returning home with several bottles of beer as well. After polishing off the food, the beer and half a bottle of whisky they'd managed to stumble, pleasantly drunk, into the bedroom.

"_Can't hold on, Alex oh god!_"

He'd tied her wrists to the headboard using ties he'd discarded on the floor earlier in the week. Alex giggling the whole time. "I've been a bad girl Gene" she laughed. "I shagged the handyman this afternoon. Maybe you need to punish me." She whispered in his ear as he slowly undressed her.

"_Don't stop! Oh god don't stop!_"

"I know exactly how to punish you" he growled as he pushed down her jeans, one hand reaching into her knickers, feeling her wet, eager.

Climbing off the bed he stripped as she watched, licking her lips. Her eyes drifted to his cock, hard, reaching for her as he kneeled on the bed in front of her. His left hand grabbed the headboard, over her shoulder as he kissed her, his tongue pushing deep into her mouth. His right grabbed his cock, stroking as he pulled away from her. "You can watch." And she did, her arousal growing as he stroked faster, her eyes darting from his face to his cock. "Gene" she tugged at her wrists. "_Gene touch me, please._" He shook his head almost lost. "_Gene! Please. Begging you, please."_ Alex cried out as he reached for her with his free hand, his fingers pushing deep inside, his thumb flicking lightly over her clit. He leaned forward, pushing their bodies closer, kissing her shoulder, her neck, biting her ear. "_Oh. Fuck. Gene. Harder!" "Can't hold on, Alex, oh god!" _He groaned, fingers slipping from her as he began to lose control. "_Don't stop! Oh god, don't stop!_" "_Can't, Alex_" "_Fuck me, Gene, please, want you inside me. Now, please!_"

Alex swung one leg around him, pulling him closer, "_Come inside me_" she demanded hoarsely. Swiftly he released himself, grabbing Alex by the hips and thrusting deep inside her as she shattered around him. "_YES God YES!_" Gene thrust hard and fast, following her, lost.

Later, after he'd untied her and they lay half asleep, he decided. After this case was over. Then he'd ask her.

--

The phone rang an hour later, waking them both.

"Shit" Alex stumbled out of bed, wishing she'd moved the phone into the bedroom. "What is it?...Oh. OK. We'll be right there. No. Take her to the hospital." She hung up the phone, padding quickly back to the bedroom.

"Get dressed Gene. There's been another attack. She's still alive."

--

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of the entrance to the Liverpool St. tube station. Alex ran down the stairs, Gene on her heels. Ray and Chris were already there and walked quickly towards them.

"Night cleaning crew came down here about an hour ago, saw the attack in progress and chased the guy away. Said he jumped onto the track and ran down the tunnel. Two of the crew jumped after him but they lost him. It's hard to run on the tracks and he obviously has some experience doing it. We've already got maintenance crews bringing lights down here so we can take a closer look. Maybe there's a tunnel or something we can follow."

"Thanks Ray. Let me know when they get here."

"Can we talk to whomever got here first?" Alex asked.

Chris nodded. "Follow me, Ma'am." He lead Alex and Gene to a young man in his 20's. He looked shaken.

"Hi. I'm Inspector Drake."

"Geoff. Geoff Dixon."

"Mr. Dixon. What happened when you came into the station?"

"Well, we were settin' up to do the cleanin' job. I pulled my cart over 'ere onto the platform and I saw some people at the end of it. I shouted at them, no one's supposed to be down 'ere y'know? The girl started screamin' and the guy...the guy jumped onto the tracks and ran." He paused, looking at Alex. "A couple of us tried to chase him, but Leonard tripped on the tracks, and it got dark and I couldn't see anything. He ran that way." He pointed down the tunnel. "Funny thing is, we weren't supposed to be 'ere tonight. Last minute change. Lucky eh?"

"What?" Alex started. "You weren't supposed to be here?"

They young man shook his head. "Nope."

Alex looked at Gene. "That's it. We need to find out whether the other interrupted attacks were also unscheduled work crews. Two of them were cleaning crews, and one was a routine security check. No matter. We need to get the maintenance timetables for the London Transport going back at least to January."

"RAY!" Gene gave him instructions, Alex added a few questions. "And don't let them tell you they don' 'ave it. And I don' care who you 'ave to wake up to get it. I want it by 9 am!" Ray ran off, Chris on his heels.

"Unscheduled cleaning crew Alex? And we just know this now? How can that be?" Gene was fuming.

"I don't know Gene. There's nothing in any of the files that notes that they weren't supposed to be there. It could be they weren't, and we're on the wrong track, or they are, and we just didn't connect them. Remember that one of the attacks happened in a different jurisdiction. We didn't see it, so we couldn't connect them until now."

Gene shook his head disgustedly. "Need to have a plonk reading case files twenty-four hours a day to tie the bloody cases together."

Or a bloody database, Alex thought. "Let's get to the hospital."

--

By 9am Sunday they had their information from the London Transport.

"Gene" Alex burst into his office. "It's right. They were all reassigned crews. Someone working for the Transport is involved, or may be one of the killers. We need to see everyone who has access to this timetable."

"How many people could that be?"

"It could be thousands Gene. Rota is probably posted in every station office. I'll have Chris find out."

"Do that. And cross reference them with criminal records. We'll start with anyone with a mark on them and go from there." He ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture. "Thousands, Alex?"

"I don't know Gene. Maybe."

"We still need a bloody break." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm goin' home to kip for a few hours while Ray sorts it all out. Care to join me?"

She felt exhausted. "Yeah, OK."


	48. Getting Closer

"How many is that?" Gene rubbed both of his hands over his face in an attempt to keep himself awake. It was long past six and they'd been interviewing Underground employees all day.

"Eight today. For us. DC Martin has been checking alibis for Saturday night. I think he's got through" she stopped to look at a sheet of paper. "Looks like he's been through another 12 that had alibis that checked out."

Alex put the sheet of paper down on the table. She and Gene had been in the interview room all day and had come up empty.

"I can't believe how many Underground staff have form." She lay her head down on the table. "I could use a drink."

"That's a bloody brilliant idea." Gene sat up. "Is Ray back from checking out his drug dealer tip yet?"

Alex shook her head. "I have no idea. I haven't seen him."

"Well if 'e doesn't turn anything up by tomorrow I'm pullin' 'im off it until we get this case closed. We need 'im to conduct some interviews if we're gonna get through everyone."

"We're never going to get through everyone Gene." Alex had stood up and opened the door to the interview room. "Come on. I'll buy the first round."

"Then make mine a double."

--

A few whiskies and several glasses of wine later Gene and Alex were huddled together at their corner table, trying to convince each other they should hang out with the team for a while longer when what they both wanted to do involved popping buttons, dueling tongues and sweaty flesh. They each settled for another drink.

"Where the bloody hell is Carling?" Alex had her hand on his thigh under the table. He wished she'd move it a bit higher.

"Never came back to the office Gene. Did anyone try to get him on the radio?"

"Yeah. Said 'e'd be 'ere." He started to stiffen when she granted his wish. He leaned towards her ear. "Bloody hell Alex. Not going t' be able to walk out of 'ere."

Alex giggled. "Did he get anything on Barret? Oh, wait. Here he is." She looked up to see Ray walking into the restaurant. But he wasn't alone. "Who's that?"

"Oo's what?" Gene lit a cigarette.

"Who's that with Ray?" Alex watched as he walked into the bar, the rest of the team turning to say hello. Suddenly the bar went quiet. "My god, Gene it's Cazzie."

"Oo's Cazzie? 'N 'e's 'ere now c'n we leave?" He leaned closer, his mouth pressed to her ear. "Like to see you naked." And in a minute she'd be naked on their table.

"Yeah. OK" She answered absently. "In a minute." Leaving a frustrated Gene, Alex got up and walked across the restaurant. Shaz was staring with a look that matched her own.

"Shaz?"

Shaz shrugged and shook her head. "I dunno." The two women continued staring as Ray made his way to the crowded table. Cazzie followed somewhat nervously.

"Yeah yeah" they heard Ray answer as he approached the tables. The group had recovered quickly and they were already giving Ray stick.

"Just stopped by to say that the wedding's back on. You'll all be getting' your invitations soon."

Waiting until he could get up from his table without causing a scene, Gene moved towards where Alex was sitting, hoping to drag her upstairs as quickly as possible. He stopped when he heard Ray's announcement.

Alex watched as Ray tried to avoid looking at Gene, accepting congratulatory hands all around the table. He thought he'd wrung the last hand when another stuck out in front of him. It was Gene.

"Good job you lucky bastard" he grumbled, as his face split into a grin.

Alex nearly fell off her chair. Gene was happy for Ray? Since when. Exactly how much had he had to drink tonight? Her amazement was interrupted by a small voice.

"'Scuse me." It was Cazzie. "Do you girls mind if I join you?"

Shaz stared up at her. "Yeah. OK."

Alex recovered quickly. "Of course Cazzie. Please sit down." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gene slap Ray on the back and heard him order a round of drinks, on him. She'd get to the bottom of this later.

"Thanks. I didn't want to come here, but Ray insisted. He said it was time we let everyone know." She seemed a bit nervous. But chatty as ever, Alex noticed. "I think he didn't want to go sneakin' around behind his DCI's back. If you want to know the truth. He said everyone was noticing that he was leaving early, so we ought to just come right out and stop hiding it."

"I'm a bit confused." Alex interrupted. "How long have you been back with Ray?"

"I never actually left. But it did take a bit for him to take me back."

Shaz blinked a few times. "Now I'm confused. Not to be rude or anything, but you ran off on your wedding day."

Alex thought Cazzie at least had the good sense to look a bit embarrassed at that. "Well, not exactly. I mean, I did miss the wedding and all that, but I never got on any trains. I'd had a bit to drink, so I wasn't really thinking correctly. I got as far as King's Cross and realized what I was doing. Turned right around and went home."

"You went home? That night?"

Cazzie nodded.

Shaz's tone was accusing. "So why skip the wedding?" She might not like Ray all the time, but he was one of them. "How could you do that to Ray?" Alex couldn't help staring at Cazzie too.

"I didn't. I went back home. I must've been pissed when I wrote that note. Then I was embarrassed." She looked down at the table. "I usually don't drink that much, you know. I couldn't face Ray. But I missed him. I called after a few days, but he was angry and wouldn't talk to me." She smiled. "Didn't give up. After a couple of weeks he agreed to see me again. I managed to make him believe I was just pissed, that nothing happened."

"So he's agreed to marry you? Again?"

"Agreed? He's insisting. And I want to. Proper wedding this time. Get married in a church. Real reception at a hotel. Probably out of the city a bit. Make a weekend of it." Cazzie smiled again.

Alex sat back in her chair. Suddenly anything was possible.

"'Ladies." It was Gene.

Alex indicated the chair next to her. "Join us?"

He shook his head. "Sorry love" he addressed Cazzie. "We'll have to catch up some other time." He grabbed Alex by the hand. "Past Inspector Drake's bed time. Come on Alex," he tugged her towards the door.

--

Inside the flat Gene pulled Alex into the bedroom. Cupping her face in his hands he bruised her lips with his, growling. "Been wanting to fuck you all night. C'n barely stand to not touch you." He pushed her jacket off her shoulders, pulling her blouse over her head as his hands returned up her body. "No don't" he growled again, swatting her hands away as she tried to unbutton his shirt, touch his chest.

Pushing her onto the bed he leaned over her, feet still on the floor. Alex tried to touch him again, but he grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the bed. Burying his face in her neck he kissed, bit, licked her flesh. Her nipples grew hard beneath the satin of her bra, not bothering to remove it as he sucked at them. He dropped to his knees on the floor, pulling off her jeans and knickers with one tug as he buried his tongue between her legs. Dipping his tongue inside her, he teased her clit until she cried out, begging for more. "_Take me. Make me yours._" Gene stood quickly, as his trousers dropped to his ankles and he kicked her legs wide. "_You are mine._" Hooking his arm under one leg he entered her hard, thrusting deep inside. Alex groaned. "_Oh god Gene. You're so hard._"

Gene groaned and bent lower, pulling her leg up, leaning over her on the bed. Thrusting slowly a few times, he sped up quickly, short, hard, fast strokes, never completely inside her. Alex whimpered underneath him. He still wore all his clothes and she loved it, feeling him dominate her, taking what he wanted. "_More_" she begged and he thrust harder, faster. "_Can't stop Alex_" he breathed. Releasing her leg he dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her onto him, driving deep into her as he exploded.

Silently, Gene rolled onto his back as he lay on the bed panting, his legs still hanging over the side. After a few moments Alex propped herself up and started to undress him slowly. She loosened his tie, pulling it over his head. As she unbuttoned his shirt her hand slid over his chest, feeling the sweat there and his heart pounding under it.

"You OK?" he finally asked.

"Mmm hmm." She nodded, kissing him on the forehead before dropping to the floor and removing his shoes, tugging his trousers down past his ankles.

"Didn't plan t' be so rough" he murmured finally naked, as he climbed over to his side of the bed. Alex followed, lying close to him as he propped his head up on one elbow.

"You weren't so rough" she smiled up at him, the back of her hand grazing over his chest.

"Izzat a challenge?" he grinned.

Alex laughed. "Maybe. You seemed awfully happy for Ray tonight. Buying a round? I thought for a minute you'd had too much to drink."

Gene smiled. "Nah. Not too much." He paused. When should he tell her? "Ray's a big boy. If he wants to get married, maybe it is for the better." His hand smoothed over Alex's body, memorizing her curves, teasing her breasts, each nipple peaking hard under his touch.

Alex wriggled closer. "Quite a change from your attitude not too long ago, Gene."

"Yeah. Well. Maybe I have gone soft." He smirked playfully. He didn't want to talk about it any longer. Afraid she'd shut him down before he got the chance to ask. "Enough about Ray" he slid his hand lower, between her legs, teasing her clit as he slid his fingers inside her.

Alex took a sharp breath. "Already? A bit fast even for you."

He chuckled low as his fingers thrust into her rhythmically, her hips responding eagerly. "Be ready in a bit, but until then..." He covered her mouth with his as he drove her slowly towards her peak. "Want to watch" he growled. Eyes on hers he coaxed her further, fingers dipping inside, teasing her clit as she moaned in ecstasy. By the time she came Gene was hard again and moved over her, entering slowly, deeply as she pulsed around him, her body shaking. With each long, slow stroke he pushed deeper, groaning as he moved closer to his own climax. "_Want you always Alex_" he murmured. She felt his thrusts speed up, become more erratic. "_Love you Gene, I love you._" Clinging to his neck she arched her back as they moaned together, peaking together with their final frantic thrusts.

--

By mid-Tuesday afternoon Gene had interviewed another six possible suspects, and Alex had taken six of her own. They'd decided before they started that they could get through more of them if they split up. Alex had DC Jenkins with her and Gene had taken a new transfer, DC Hollis. Alex had thought briefly that it was a bit cruel to stick the new guy with Gene just two weeks onto the team, but had got over it. Ray and Chris were off chasing Charlie Barret so they'd just have to make do.

Alex met Gene in the corridor. "Anything?"

He shook his head, pouting. "Bloody waste of time." He followed as she walked towards the squad room.

"Well we have to keep at it. We could still turn up something before he strikes again."

"'E's probably done a runner by now. Not exactly a big secret we've been bringing Underground staff in."

"No, but I do think it's better this way. More of a chance that someone will notice something suspicious now."

Gene grunted as they walked into his office. "Maybe. Still. It's been two days. Have Shaz call up the personnel and see if anyone has called in sick or hasn't shown up for their shift."

Alex nodded and stepped out of his office.

Before she got to her desk, Ray burst through the double doors, Chris on his heels.

"Got 'im, Guv!" He rushed towards Gene's office.

"Wot?"

"Barret. The tip paid off." Ray was breathing hard, as if he'd run up the four flights to CID. "But it gets better."

"Why? What happened?" Alex leaned against her desk as Ray turned to face her. She was sure she'd never seen him so excited.

"Barret. On the way over here he kept goin' on about how he had information we need. I gave 'im a smack, but he says 'e knows something about out serial killer."

"What?" Alex leapt off the desk.

Ray nodded vigorously. "I've got 'im cuffed to the table in the interview room. Uniform is stationed outside."

"Well then. Let's see what the drug dealin' bastard has to say. Would you like to join us, Ray?"

Ray nodded again and followed them out.

--

"So, Charlie, looks like it's your unlucky day, eh?"

"Could be" he sneered. "But I'm betting you'll want to make it all better for me before the day's out."

"And why is that, Charlie?" Alex asked quietly.

"Because I know what you're lookin' for. Or should I say who you're looking for? Can I have a fag?"

"No." Gene lit one for himself. "Detective Carling here tells me that you think you know who's responsible for killing these young women."

"I may have some information." He eyed Gene's cigarette.

"How is it you only feel like comin' forward now? When you're in custody?" Gene spat the last few words.

"Well I don't exactly work for the Met, now, do I?"

Gene shifted in his chair, managing to shove the table forward six inches in the process. Barret's chair tipped backward, but he managed not to fall over by grabbing the edge of the table.

"I suppose not." Gene took a deep drag on his cigarette, exhaling a cloud of smoke in Barret's direction. He crossed his legs and the table moved again slightly. Alex could sense Ray standing behind her, knew he wanted to leap over the table and assist Barret's descent towards the floor.

"I can help. I know someone. One of my regular customers." Barret was losing his grip.

"Well spit it our Charlie! I haven't got all day."

"I've got this customer. Coked up all the time. Said he works for the Underground. Comes by two weeks ago, all hopped up looking to make a purchase, starts goin' on about how he's involved in something big. Really big he says. Says all the police are looking for him. I don't pay any attention, he's a bloody coke head - and I certainly don' want the police around. So I sent him on his way. After I took 'is money, of course."

"And how does this help me, Charlie?"

"Because he came by again last week. Jumping all over the place." Barret adjusted his grip on the table. "Kept going on about how nobody could mess with him. That he was a killer. That he had protection. I thought he was a whacked out coke-head. Told him to take his drugs and have a nice day.."

"That's it?" Alex tried not to sound hopeful Best lead they'd had. "What about his name?"

"No name until I make a deal."

Gene exhaled loudly, then looked at Alex. She nodded. "If this lead turns up the killer there will be a deal. But you will not walk."

"Fair enough. And I want my lawyer when we work it out."

Gene agreed. "Name."

"Martin Pierce."

--

"Ma'am" Shaz hung up the phone and turned around to where Alex and Gene were standing. They'd had Barret locked up, and were waiting on an address for their suspect. "Just spoke to the supervisor. Martin Pierce hasn't shown up for work for two days."

"Has 'e got an address?" Gene barked.

"Shaz" flinched a little, handing Gene a piece of paper.

--

They found Martin at his flat, hiding in the bathroom. The young girl Jenny had been right. Martin couldn't stop talking, and had practically confessed to everything by the time they got him back to the station. It didn't stop Ray from kicking him in the balls once he'd been taken to a cell.

"Sorry Ma'am," he'd said to Alex as he locked the door behind him. "Must've slipped."

"Yes. The floor is quite slippery Ray."

Ray followed Alex upstairs. They waited until Gene hung up the phone before entering.

"Super?" Alex asked.

Gene nodded. "Yes. Wants to call the press right now and tell them we've made an arrest."

"I don't think that's a very good idea. We haven't even - "

"I know." Gene interrupted. "I asked if he could please hold off one day. Wait until we get a chance to interview him with a lawyer present. One should be here first thing." He stood, pouring whisky for himself and one for Alex. "Ray?" He poured a third when Ray nodded.

"He couldn't possibly have committed these murders all alone Gene. You saw him."

"Maybe. I'm not convinced yet. If he's all jumped up on cocaine he might be capable of a lot more than you'd expect. Forensics team is in his flat. Maybe they'll find something that will help us out."

"Like evidence?"

"Yes, evidence would be helpful. Clues to a second killer. Anything."

Ray spoke for the first time. "Shaz is tryin' t' find any family members. Workmates who might know something. He usually worked a day shift. Me 'n Chris are going down in the morning to talk to anyone who might know him. See if they noticed anything, or know of anyone he might have spent a lot of time with."

Gene nodded. "Good Ray." Ray turned to leave. "And Ray? Good job."

"Thanks Guv."

Gene finished his drink and stood up. "That's a full day." It was near 9:00. "Let's go home."

"You don't want to stop for a drink?"

"Nope." Alex looked surprised. "What? I just had one." He indicated his empty glass. "Honestly, I'd much rather have you." He opened the door, letting her go first.

"Such a gentleman, Mr. Hunt."

"Not for long."


	49. Just Me

_**I have to apologize to everyone who has left reviews for the last few chapters. RL has kept me busier than normal, and I've been a bit stuck in this (and the next) chapter. A very public thanks to everyone who's reading and leaving reviews. (And to those of you just reading too!!)**_

_**Thanks to everyone for sticking with it this long. I really do appreciate it!!  
**_

_**Now - everybody ready?**_

--

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah. OK." Gene walked from the doorway of the flat towards the kitchen peeling off his clothes. By the time he reached Alex in the kitchen he was down to unbelted trousers and an untucked, half- buttoned shirt.

"Getting comfortable?" Alex laughed.

"I do live 'ere." He kissed her quickly on the neck, then nodded towards the glass in her hand. "You could fill that up a bit more. Where're my fags?" Alex watched him as he wandered back through the living room and picked his jacket up off the dining chair, rummaging through the pockets. He had certainly perfected rakishly grumpy, she thought to herself.

Gene sat heavily on the sofa next to Alex, picking up his drink and swallowing several gulps. "Could it really be over Alex? Could this be our man?"

"Possibly. But I'm not sure he's capable of the level of violence we saw in some of the murders. I'm sticking to my belief that he has an accomplice somewhere. A night in a cell could have him talking, I imagine."

"Well I hope you're right. I want this bloody over with." Gene sat back on the sofa with a sigh, rolling his drink around in his glass. "I'm getting too old for this Alex. Up at all hours, managing the bloody Superintendent. I need a bloody holiday every month now."

"Bollocks, Gene. You are not too old for this. This has just been a difficult case. But never mind that for now," Alex took Gene's glass from his hands, ignoring his protests. "I think you promised me some ungentlemanly behavior."

She saw his eyes flash darkly as she swung her leg over his lap, straddling him. "So I did."

His hands covered her breasts, squeezing softly as she kissed him, her tongue meeting the whisky and cigarettes that had been there moments before. Unbuttoning his shirt, she slid off his lap onto the floor, her mouth leaving a trail of kisses over his chest as she worked her way lower. Gene sighed deeply as she unfastened his trousers, tugging them as she pulled them completely over his ankles. "_Oh yeah_" he moaned as she ran her tongue over his hardening length. Glancing up she saw Gene with his head back against the sofa and she slowly sucked him into her mouth. Fully erect now, he jerked his hips toward her. "_Oh god, take your time. More, oh yeah, like that_" he murmured, gasping as she sucked him, licked him gently. Pushing his knees wider she cupped his balls, squeezing, teasing with her fingernails. Gene groaned as she licked him shaft to tip, then sucked him hard as her teeth grazed over his taut flesh. "_Ooh god harder, again, oooh, can't hold on._" Looking up again she saw him watching her, her mouth around his cock, sucking, kissing, wanting him. Her eyes glistened as his darkened, as his breath shortened and she swallowed all of him, throbbing against her tongue as he came slowly into her mouth with a loud moan.

"Well" he breathed. "That wasn't very gentlemanly of me."

"What? Coming down my throat?" Alex asked.

"No, not letting you go first." He grinned. "Drag my arse to the bedroom Alex and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Fair enough" she laughed, her hair shaking around her face and she stood, grabbing Gene by the hand.

--

Shit. Didn't they just fall asleep?

Alex looked at the clock. It was never a good thing for the phone to ring at 3:15 am. Especially since Gene slept through it every time.

"Hello?"

"Ma'am?" It was Ray. Shit again. "You 'n the Guv need to get down here."

"I hate to ask."

"Found a body in an alley off Mile End."

Oh Christ. "We'll be right there Ray."

"And Ma'am? It looks like our killer. You know, the one we've got in custody."

"Or his partner."

--

Alex clung to the inside of the Quattro as Gene sped through the empty London streets. It was

possibly more frightening to ride with him when there was no one on the streets but them. He squealed the car to a stop in front of a small group of officers, some in uniform.

"Ray!" He barked, shutting the door as he got out.

"Over 'ere Guv."

They followed Ray into an alley, lit now by the headlights of a squad car. The crumpled body of a young woman lay on the ground.

"Who found her?"

"Couple of blokes on their way home. Stopped into the alley for a slash. One of them tripped over the body."

"Are they still here?" Gene's voice was measured, but Alex knew he was moments from exploding. Martin Pierce would be in for a long night.

"Yeah." He indicated the end of the alley where two young men stood nervously.

"Have them taken to the station. Tell them we just want to take a statement." Ray nodded and walked away. "Alex?"

She stepped closer, resisting the urge to put her hand on his arm. "Well, it doesn't look like the attack took place here, out in the open. So there's another crime scene somewhere. And it doesn't look like he made any effort to hide the body. Other than dropping it in the alley here. He could have put her in the skip, but he didn't." She indicated the skip not ten feet away.

"What does that mean?"

"That he's getting more reckless. With Martin Pierce locked up he didn't have the usual access to a tube station. He couldn't drag a victim there. But he had to take her somewhere. The attack surely didn't occur here in the alley."

"Why not?"

Alex looked around. "No evidence of it. She looks dumped."

Gene paced around the alley. Back and forth, looking at the walls. Alex could see him getting angrier.

"He wouldn't want to drag a body through the streets. It had to be close by." He looked at Alex for confirmation.

"Yes." Alex agreed with him. "It would have to be close by." She followed him out of the alley to the few officers standing on the pavement.

"I want a full search of every location within three blocks of here. Inside, outside, alleys. Apologize to anyone you 'ave to wake up to do it, but I want someone inside every building. We think the murder took place somewhere very near by here. You are looking for evidence of rape and or murder.

"You are also looking for a suspect we know nothing about. Inspector Drake and I are going back to the station to interview our suspect in custody to see what we can squeeze out of 'im. Questions?"

No one had any.

"Right. If you find anything radio D.S. Carling who will contact me immediately." He glared at Ray, who nodded back emphatically.

--

Alex had radioed in to the station while they were in the car and Pierce was in the interview room when they arrived, cuffed to the table by his wrist and his ankle. He was pale and jumpy and Alex thought he looked scared.

"How are we doing this morning Martin?" Gene started, his voice artificially bright. He paced back and forth on their side of the table.

"A b-b-bit tired actually."

"Not surprising, is it Inspector Drake. That our friend here is a bit tired." Gene stared down at Pierce. "Seein' as 'e hasn't had a snort in over – how long?"

"Probably six or seven hours." Alex answered.

"Well now. Six or seven hours. No drugs, no sleep. Probably hasn't even killed anyone tonight."

"N-n-n-no. How could I. I've been in here all night. All night."

Alex could see him shake. Gene was leaning over the table, getting closer every time he spoke. Alex knew her only job tonight was to keep him from killing Pierce.

"Well someone's had time to kill again, Martin. Only without your help he had to dump her body in an alleyway."

"Wh-wh-what?"

"That's right Martin. But he didn't kill her there. That's why we're here. We need your help. We need to know who he is. And where he killed her." His voice was menacingly soft.

"N-n-n-no. I can't. I d-d-d-don't know. He'll kill me if I say anything. He'll kill me. He made me kill those girls. I didn't want to. H-h-h-he made me." The words came pouring out. Alex was certain that if they just let him talk he'd be unable to keep his secret. Gene disagreed.

"Then I'll give you a choice Martin." Gene pushed Alex gently so she'd move away from the table. "You can tell me what I want to know, and pray your murdering bastard partner won't kill you while you're in jail." In one swift motion Gene upended the table, hurling it against the wall. Chained to the table leg Pierce skid across the floor, landing with a thud against the wall. Alex thought they were lucky he didn't crack his skull open.

"Or," Gene bent over, breathing into Martin's face. "You can not help us and be sure that I'll do the job here."

Pierce was near tears, shaking on the floor. "M-m-m-michael. It was Michael. He made me do it. He made me help him. I didn't want to kill those girls, but he said he'd kill me if I didn't. If I didn't help him. M-m-m-my brother. He's my brother." Martin convulsed with sobs.

Gene turned to Alex, but she was already out the door.

"Michael Pierce" she said loudly as she walked through the double doors. "Shaz, I need you to find out everything you can on Michael Pierce. He's Martin's brother. Martin claims he's been responsible for the murders."

Gene pushed through the doors. "Well?"

"Shaz is on it."

Gene nodded. "Bastard. His brother. Does he work for the Underground?"

"I don't think so Gene." Alex shook her head.

"Has anyone heard from Ray yet?"

Alex shook her head again.

"So we wait."

"Yes. But not for long. We'll get something shortly. Then it's just a matter of bringing him in."

"But he has the jump, Alex. He could be anywhere."

"He won't be. Even though he may have been pulling the strings, he won't leave the area so long as we have his brother in custody. He'll be trying to hide, but I don't believe he'll leave the area."

"I 'ope you're right." Gene pouted, heading to his office to wait.

--

Two hours later Shaz had confirmed that Michael Pierce lived in a small flat above a gym on Bow Road and officers had found a possible crime scene in the gym.

"We missed him earlier because there was no family listed in Martin Pierce's job records."

"It's OK Shaz. I'm amazed we have any information this quickly. Pierce has only been in custody for about twelve hours."

Alex had gone back to Martin with a cup of tea and through tears he'd given her a description of Michael. He'd also begged her to let him go.

"I'm sick. Can't you see?"

He looked awful, suffering from withdrawal. Alex suspected he'd moved beyond snorting to smoking only recently. "You're better off in here Martin" She told him. "We'll get you some help." She didn't remind him that he'd probably be in prison forever.

--

"Six-four, blonde hair, 16 stone. The total opposite of his brother."

"Bloody big bloke," Gene grumbled before radioing a description. "And be careful. We don't think he's armed, but he is extremely dangerous. Now get the bastard."

Gene went into his office, returning with his gun and belt holster. "I want you armed too Alex. He's dangerous and I don't want any officers approaching him without backup."

She nodded, reaching into her desk for her own weapon. "Plan?"

"We'll head to the gym, check out he crime scene they found there. See what we can find in his flat. Then join the search. You said you don't think he'd go too far."

"No. I don't."

"Well then let's hope we find him soon."

--

The murder had definitely taken place in the gym. He hadn't even bothered to clean it up. Alex was convinced Michael Pierce was the stronger personality, the controlling half of the pair, but maybe he wasn't the organizational half. Martin was critical to the planning and execution.

After leaving to let forensics finish collecting evidence, Gene checked in on the radio.

"Nothing yet, Guv. But we've got men crawling all over the area. If 'e's 'ere we'll get 'im."

They drove in the Quattro, turning up and down every street, Alex keeping watch, one hand on the radio in case anything came through.

Suddenly the radio crackled. "Guv! Guv! We think we got 'im!"

"Where Ray!" Alex shouted back.

"Running down Great Eastern towards the Stratford tube station. Bloody people all over."

"We're almost there now! Don't lose him!"

--

In minutes they joined the chase in progress. Gene sped up, manouevering through traffic dangerously in an attempt to get ahead of Pierce, cursing at everyone and everything in his path that delayed them.

"I'm heading straight to the station. Maybe we can head him off there."

But by the time they reached the entrance, it was too late. Pierce had already entered the station. Gene barked instructions. "Cover all the exits and for Christ's sake get the crowds under control." Alex followed Gene down into the station, fighting the people coming out at the instructions of the officers who'd beat them there. Middle of the afternoon, Alex thought. Crowded, but not rush hour yet. They'd have to be careful. Ray was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Chris.

"He's down here somewhere. We're trying to get the people out, but it's a big station."

"OK. We'll split up and keep looking. Everyone have a radio?" The all waved them in the air. "No unnecessary risks."

They nodded and split up.

--

Gene rushed through the station, pushing people towards the exits as he checked behind rubbish bins and over crowds. Pierce was tall enough to stand out. If he was still down here they'd find him. The longer he searched, though, the more frustrated he got. Wandering onto one end of the westbound platform he looked up and down. Only a few people remained there and he shouted at them to get off the platform and leave the station. Once it was empty he glanced at it again, but was stopped by a scream.

"_Help! Nooo!_"

Turning, he saw Pierce dragging Alex across the short width of platform. He had both her arms pinned behind her with one of his. Gene could see her kicking and struggling against him without success.

"_Gene!_"

"Alex!"

A split second later he saw the white light of the train barreling down the tunnel, heading towards the station, Pierce heading for the track without hesitation, Alex unable to break his hold.

"Alex!" Even if he ran he'd never make it. If Pierce's intent was to throw them both in front of the train he'd do it before he could stop him.

Pulling his gun from his holster Gene fired once. Seeing Alex spin away from the tracks he fired again and Pierce hit the wall behind him, slumping to the ground as the train raced past them.

--

Gene was on the ground next to Alex when other officers raced onto the platform.

"Alex, Alex. Come on." She was almost unconscious, blood seeping from her shoulder all over her white leather jacket. He slapped her gently to wake her. "Just nicked you. You'll be fine. Come on."

"Gene..." Her voice was weak. He didn't like that. Don't panic, Gene. Don't panic. Pulling off her jacket he searched for bullet holes. Christ. He'd hit her in the shoulder. He'd shot her.

"Alex. You've been hit." There was a lot blood. "Ambulance is on its way. We'll get you to casualty and all stitched up. You'll be just fine." By now he'd ripped off his shirt and wadded it up, pressing it to her shoulder, hoping to stem some of the bleeding.

"Pierce is dead Guv" he heard Ray behind him. Good, he thought. Then the ambulance crew wouldn't waste their time on him when they got here.

Gene tried to pick her up, set her upright, but she gasped and reached for her head. "Gene...hit my head."

"What?" He reached behind, holding her head up and felt it. Hair matted with blood. Shit. Where was the bloody ambulance?

--

Gene sat on a chair in the hospital corridor, just outside the emergency waiting room. The din inside the waiting room had been too much for him to take and he'd moved outside, where it was only marginally better. When they'd arrived Alex had been immediately rushed to surgery and they'd left him standing in the corridor without a word.

He'd been shirtless under his jacket and one of the young girls behind the check-in desk had found him something he'd managed to just fit into. Better than nothing he thought. It smelled awful. And he was dying for a drink, but had somehow lost his flask along the way and couldn't bring himself to leave until someone came out and told him something. Anything.

She'd been awake in the ambulance. Telling him it was OK. That she'd be OK. That he saved her life again. That she loved him and would he please not let go of her hand.

Then they took her away and he had to let go. Did she have any family? They'd asked. "You should call them and let them know she's here."

"Just me" he'd answered. But they were already gone. Just him.

He'd shot her, and she told him it was OK. Tried to make him feel better. He was supposed to be the one comforting her. Standing up he kicked the chair he'd been sitting on, cursing until a hospital guard came over and asked him to please be quiet.

Be quiet? He could barely breathe.

"Gene Hunt?"

Gene turned. A pimply young man in hospital scrubs was standing just behind him. He was holding a clip board.

"Yeah?"

"Oh. Good. Um, Alex Drake gave your name as her nearest relative. I need to ask you a few questions." Gene nodded. "Um, how are you related?"

"We're not. We live together. She's my -" Girlfriend? That didn't come close. "We live together."

"And she works for the Met?"

"Yes. We both do. She's my DI. I'm a DCI. Fenchurch East."

"And you live together?"

Gene gave him a withering look. "Is that a problem?"

"No. No sir." He cowered a little.

"How is she? Can you tell me anything?" He was desperate. It was just a shoulder injury. She should be fine. He wanted someone to tell him that.

"No, um. You'll have to wait for one of the surgeons to come out. It shouldn't be too long." He paused. "Um. Can you tell me how she was shot?"

Gene took a deep breath. "We were chasing a suspect. He'd disarmed Inspector Drake and was going to jump onto the train track. With her. I fired to slow him down and shot her."

"You shot her?"

Gene glared at him.

"Oh. OK. And the suspect? Is he here too?"

"No."

"Oh, did you not shoot him?"

"I did shoot him. He's dead. No reason to bring him to the hospital." Enough questions. "If we're finished?"

The younger man nodded. "Yes. I think so."

"Then send one of those bloody doctors out here to tell me how she's doing."

--

Two hours later Gene was climbing the walls. Ray had arrived with a full flask, Chris and Shaz in tow, to see how Alex was and if Gene needed anything.

"All I need is some bloody news!" Gene had barked at him, then downed several gulps from the flask.

"I'll see what I can do."

Gene scowled as Ray wandered off. But when he returned a short time later with information the scowl disappeared.

"Mary at the desk said that the surgery went well. They're almost finished. The bullet went clean through her shoulder, so they had to go in and repair some things, but the damage wasn't too bad. It'll take some time, but she should make a full recovery."

"How the bloody hell did you get her to tell you that?" Gene snarled.

"She's a friend of Cazzie. Been out with her a few times." Gene stared. "You know. In a group."

Gene relaxed, breathing quietly. "Thank you Ray."

"There's one other thing, Guv. Pierce clocked her pretty hard in the head. And she hit the platform again after she was shot. They're going to want to keep her for observation for a few extra days." Ray paused. "And you have to act surprised when the doctor tells you. Could get Mary in trouble."

But Gene had stopped listening. Her head. She'd hit her head. But that was OK. She'd be alright. Wouldn't she?


	50. Thinking

**_Wow. Chapter 50. I cannot believe it's gotten this long. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, helped and enjoyed it along the way. And no, it's not over yet!  
_**

**_I had meant for this to be a double length chapter, but real life got the better of me this week - so regular length chapter it is. Sorry._**

**_Extra special thanks to my medical consultant this chapter. She knows who she is..._**.

"I know it's not bloody visiting hour yet!"

Alex smiled when she heard Gene's voice in the corridor. He'd come every day long before visiting hours started, flashing his warrant card to get him past reception, then flashing his charm to get past the nurses. It worked every day.

"Morning love," he leaned over, kissing her on the forehead. Alex inhaled. She missed his scent. Cigarettes and soap at 8am. The hospital smells were starting to get to her and she wanted to go home. Just a few more days.

"Good morning Gene." She tried to sit up, pushing up on her right arm.

"Alex don't." Sitting on the edge of the bed he slipped his arm under her and helped her to an upright position. "Brought you breakfast." He set a greasy paper bag down on the bedside table. "How're the 'eadaches?"

"Oh give it! I'm starving." He'd brought her one every day. The first two days she'd felt too ill and tired to eat, but now she was starving and there was something familiar and comforting about the greasy sandwich. And it seemed to make him happy to watch her eat it. "Better. Had a very bad one last night, but it went away quickly."

Gene unwrapped the sloppy egg buttie and handed her half. "No bacon." He set the rest back down on the table. "OK, well. Do what the Doctor said. Make sure you tell them every time you 'ave one. Have they said anything yet about letting you out of here?"

Alex swallowed the large bite she'd taken. "Maybe Monday." It was Thursday. "Then I'll need physiotherapy for a few weeks until I have use of my arm. Probably can't be on the street for a bit longer than that. I won't be much use to you." She took another bite.

"All part of my master plan to get women police off the streets." He shifted his eyes from hers. "I am sorry Alex. I didn't know what else to do."

He'd apologized every day. "Gene I'm alright. Michael Pierce would have killed us both. I've no doubt. You did the right thing." She finished her breakfast with one last bite, indicating for Gene to take the rest with him.

"You sure?" He shrugged and wrapped the other half up and put it back into the bag.

"That I don't want the rest? Yes." She knew he'd meant the other.

"No, Alex." He looked at her, eyes questioning.

She grabbed his tie, pulling him closer and kissing him on the cheek. "Yes, Gene. I'm sure." Every day he'd asked her if she was OK, but she knew he really meant were they OK. Did she forgive him for shooting her. In her mind there was nothing to forgive, but she imagined it would take him a while to forgive himself. "Are you coming back later?"

"Of course. Have some paperwork to settle up today. And an inquiry into Pierce's shooting, but that should be routine." He picked up her hand, kissing the palm of it, tracing circles on her arm. "Alex they want to talk to you about the shooting. I can't put them off on this one. They want to send someone by this afternoon to interview you."

"I'm happy to help Gene. I'm feeling much stronger. An interview will be no trouble."

"They won't let me be here."

"I can handle it Gene. I'm tired, but I feel good." Seeing the worry in his eyes she put her hand to his cheek. "Really, Gene."

"OK. I'll drop by later and find out what happened."

Alex nodded. "Can't wait."

--

The tiny box secure in his pocket Gene walked up the stairs and into CID headquarters. He'd stopped at the jewellers to pick up the ring on the way to the station, making another large payment as he did. Only two more months and he'd have it paid off completely. She'd better bloody say yes.

"Guv" Ray was in front of him the instant he pushed through the doors.

"What is it Ray?" He snarled.

"Pierce was transferred to the Scrubs this morning. 'Is lawyer's pleading guilty seein' as he keeps confessing to everyone 'oo gets anywhere near 'im."

"Good bloody riddance. What does that have t'do with me?" He sat behind his desk as Ray stood in the doorway.

"Nothin' Guv. Just thought you might want to know."

"Yes. Thank you Raymundo. Next time you mention that bastard's name I'd like you to be tellin' me someone's gutted him in the prison canteen." Gene looked up with a satisfied smirk, clearly dismissing Ray, who had the good sense to leave and pulled the door behind him.

Reaching into his pocket, Gene pulled the ring box out and set it on his desk. He'd looked at it in the shop. It was bigger than he'd remembered and it scared him more than he'd expected. Christ. What if she said no?

With a sigh he locked the box in the middle drawer of his desk. He didn't want it out of his sight, but he didn't want to carry it around all day chasing criminal scum through the streets of South London either.

--

"Alex?"

Gene pushed through the door to her room. Alex was sitting up, looking brighter than she had all week. She smiled at him as he entered the room.

"What kept you?"

He bent down to kiss her on the offered cheek. "Wanted to make sure your guests had left."

"Guests? You're my only guest Gene. Well, Shaz has come by a few times."

"She has? That's nice of 'er. Brought dinner." He set a bag down on the bed next to her and pulled the room's one chair closer. "I meant the interview. How'd it go?"

"Oh that!" Alex bent over the paper bag. "What's in here?" She sniffed. "Chips?"

"Fish too." He looked affronted.

"A girl can only eat so much grease Gene. And they were here and gone in under an hour this afternoon. Out by half past three."

"Yeah? And?"

"Routine. Really." She covered his hand with hers. "Now. Tomorrow. Can you possibly bring me a banana for breakfast?"

"On one condition" he pulled two paper wrapped bundles out of the bag and set them on Alex's side table.

"And what's the condition?"

"I get to watch you eat it. Slowly."

Alex giggled as Gene smirked at her. "Agreed." They ate in silence for a few moments, Gene watching her closely.

"So you look good. Better, I mean. 'Ow're you feelin'?"

"OK. Better. I had a bit of a headache this afternoon, after the interview. Had a bit of a kip though and it seems to have gone away."

"Headache? Did you tell the doctor?"

Alex shook her head. "It went away. Do you think I should?"

"You got knocked on the 'ead Alex. A couple o' times. I think you should tell the doctor. Just – don't let him keep you any longer 'n they 'ave to. I want t'bring you 'ome on Monday."

She smiled at him softly. "I miss you too Gene." She leaned back against her pillows with a groan. "And I miss our bed, and my clothes. I just want to get out of here."

Gene pulled his food away as Alex smacked her hand on the bed in frustration. "Alright! Leave my dinner out of it!"

"Sorry." She stole a chip off his paper. "Gene, I was thinking."

He choked on his food. "Should I be worried?"

"You tell me." She set her dinner back on the side table. "I was thinking that maybe, when I get out of here, we might want to re-examine buying a house." Seeing the confused expression on his face she added, "I mean together."

Gene finished the mouthful he was chewing and swallowed. "A house. Are you sure Alex?"

"Yes. I mean, if you still want to, that is. I understand if you may have changed your mind about it."

"No!" Alex looked briefly stunned. "I mean, no I 'aven't changed my mind. Yes! Yes I want to. I do." He reached for her hand, squeezing lightly. "I've been thinkin' too. Been thinkin' maybe I've been a bit thick 'headed about some things and maybe we should -"

Excuse me ma'am. Sir." The nurse took two steps into the room. "It's time for your medication Ms. Drake. Have you finished dinner?"

"What?" Alex had been staring at Gene. He'd had the oddest look on his face. "Oh, yes. I've finished dinner."

Gene stood up quickly as the nurse stepped closer. Christ! What had he almost done? Be just like him to ask her to marry him in a hospital bed over greasy chips with tubes stuck in her arms. Would serve him right if she said no.

"What are they givin' you medication for?"

"Just painkillers" Alex mumbled, swallowing the pills the nurse had handed her. She gulped half a glass of water. "For my shoulder."

"Oh." He waited for the nurse to finish.

"Visiting hours are over, you know." She said pointedly to Gene before she left.

Gene scowled after her. "Bugger that. I'll stay if you want." He was hoping Alex wouldn't remember he'd been interrupted mid sentence.

"That's OK. I'm pretty tired. Should probably get some sleep."

"Alright. But tomorrow's Saturday. I'll be here all day."

"What are you going to do here all day?"

"I'll bring the papers. Maybe I'll read to you all day." He smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I can hardly wait for that." She let him kiss he on the forehead. As an afterthought she added as he walked out the door. "Bring me a Guardian!"

"Not bloody likely!" He shouted back from the corridor.

--

Walking quickly to the lift, Gene slapped the call button in irritation with one hand as the other reached into his pocket for the ring box. Thank god he'd bloody stopped himself. That wasn't at all how it was supposed to happen. He'd take her out, somewhere posh. Wouldn't even get pissed. Well, not too pissed. She'd be out of the hospital Monday, back to desk duty in a week or two. Then maybe, once they found a house they liked. Who was he kidding? Once they found a house she liked.

Gene laughed at himself as the doors opened, wondering how on earth he'd got himself here.

--

After letting himself in to the quiet flat, Gene went straight to the living room and turned on the telly. With Alex gone he'd found himself unable to sit still in the silence and he needed something to keep himself from going mad.

Stripping down to his boxers, he sat in front of the television with a drink and his cigarettes, watching _Crossroads_. He'd opened the box with Alex's ring in it – that's how he thought about it now, Alex's ring, and set it next to the bottle of whisky. He stared at it, barely looking at the telly. Would she like it? It was a bloody big rock. Cost him enough. He'd decided not to spend all of his savings on it, and Harry had agreed to let him pay it off over longer than usual. Good thing, too, if Alex wanted to buy a house as well. Bloody hell life could get complicated.

Realizing he'd been dozing on the sofa, an hour later Gene got up and went to the bedroom. This was the worst part. Going to bed without her, knowing she wasn't going to crawl in after whatever awful soap she was watching finally ended. Even though it had only been a few days he'd found he missed her instantly. He couldn't sleep the first night from worry, and every night after that he'd spent half the night on the sofa, heading to bed when the white noise from the television finally got to him.

Tonight he wasn't so worried. Alex would be home in a few days. He stretched out on the bed, his feet tangled in the sheets and let his mind wander. Her warm body would be lying next to his, he could kiss her goodnight. Of course, she wouldn't be up for anything for a while, until her arm healed and she had use of it. But then again, he was sure it wouldn't stop them completely.

Lying in bed thinking about Alex, he found himself aroused for the first time in days. Sure, he'd woken up every day with a hard on, but in the stress he'd ignored it. Now he didn't want to ignore it. He could use the bloody release. Not slowly, he stroked himself, breathing in the smell of Alex still lingering on her pillow. Groaning, he shifted his leg, giving him easier access as his fingers gripped his shaft, moving faster over his full length. _Oh god._ He missed her, wanted her body next to his, wanted her hand on his cock, wanted her legs wrapped around him. He stroked harder, wishing he were deep inside her as he brought himself to the end, exploding onto the sheets with a groan.

--

"Shit!" When Gene finally opened his eyes the next morning it was after 9:30. He'd planned to be at the hospital earlier than that so he rushed through his morning routine, passing on the shave, and careering the Quattro through the streets, somehow managing to pick up the papers and Alex's requested banana along the way. He'd even brought the ring with him. Until it was on her finger it wasn't leaving his person.

Gene had walked the route to Alex's room so many times since she'd been admitted that he no longer noticed much of the goings on in the hospital. Balancing several papers, two teas and a banana he failed to notice the hospital staff, who were buzzing a bit more than usual. He also didn't notice the crowd gathered outside Alex's room until one of the nurses caught him by the arm.

"Excuse me sir. You'll have to get out of the way. You shouldn't even be here."

"What's going on here? Why's everybody in there? What's the matter?"

Ignoring Gene as they rushed past him, he watched as they pushed Alex to the already waiting lift. Looking desperately for one of the nurses he knew, one from during the week, the worst fears crept quickly into mind. He had to know if she was still alive.

Quickly he dropped his bundle on a chair in the corridor and grabbed a nurse as she flew past him.

"What is going on?" He somehow managed to still be calm. Must be the police training. He didn't feel calm at all.

"Really sir, I can't tell you."

"Yes you can. Pull her file. I am the person you get to tell about everything that happens to her. Is she still alive?"

"Yes. Yes." The nurse pulled away. "Someone will be right with you." She hurried after Alex.

Gene paced in the corridor, waiting for what seemed like hours. It may have been hours, he couldn't tell. He was sitting in a found chair, face in his hands, when a doctor he didn't recognize came out to talk to him.

"Mr. Hunt?"

Gene nodded, afraid to talk.

"I'm Dr. Reston." Gene shook the offered hand.

"What's happening?" He was amazed at how terrified he sounded.

"I'm afraid Miss Drake has slipped into a coma. The trauma to her head appears to be more severe than we originally diagnosed and -"

"A coma? I don't understand." This wasn't possible. "She was fine yesterday." His head was spinning.

The doctor shrugged. "Possibly. I wasn't here yesterday. But with head injuries it is possible for them to manifest themselves some time after the original trauma."

"How do you know?" Gene shook his head. "I mean, how did you find it?"

"I believe when the nurse went to wake her this morning for her medication she was non-responsive, and called me."

"Who are you? Where is she?" Gene stared into her still empty room.

"I'm the neurologist on call this weekend. We had to take her to theatre to do some emergency surgery. An x-ray showed the possibility of a blood clot putting pressure on the brain and causing all this. To relieve the pressure and remove the clot we had to drill a hole through her skull. The clot itself was quite large, but we think the operation will prove successful. She seems stable now, but we are still waiting for her to wake up after the anaesthetic."

Drilled a hole in her head? "How long will this last?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. It could last a few hours or a few days. Or it could last longer."

Gene looked sharply at the doctor. "Longer?"

"Months. Years sometimes."

"Years?" Gene swallowed hard.

"Sometimes. Although in that case the likelihood of recovery is slim."

"Will she come back here? To this room?"

"No. They're moving her to the Intensive Care floor. She should be there soon."

"Where is that?" He'd never felt more lost than at that moment.

"Eleventh floor. You can go up now. There's a small lounge up there. They should let you wait until she gets transferred.

Gene nodded thanks and went into Alex's room to gather her things.

--

There wasn't much. He put everything in her small carrier bag along with his papers and her banana and left the room.

Punching the button for the fifth floor, Gene went to the canteen to wait. He wasn't hungry but he'd rather wait there than in intensive care. After buying a tea he found a table in a corner near a window, away from other people. He didn't want to hear anyone talk. He'd wander up every hour or so and see if she'd been admitted to the unit yet.

A coma. Now what was he supposed to do?


	51. Alex

_**So this is taking longer than I'd planned. But I hope you enjoy it!!**_

--

"_Alex?"_

"_Mum? Is that you?"_

"_Yes, it's me sweetheart."_

"_I can't see you. Where are you? While we're at it, where am I? I'm not dead, am I?"_

"_No, you're not dead. You're in a coma."_

_Alex heard herself laugh. "A coma? That's quite funny. How did I end up in a coma? And what year am I in a coma in?" That didn't come out right. Ah, well._

"_What year do you want it to be Alex?"_

"_Well I want it - " Alex stopped. What year did she want it to be? If she wanted it to be 2008 would she wake up in her own time? With Molly waiting for her? But would she lose Gene? She couldn't. "Molly. I want Molly."_

"_Oh Alex. I don't think that's an option. At least not at the moment."_

"_Why? You asked me what I wanted. I want my daughter. I want Molly. I want to be with Molly."_

"_Of course you do. But you can't wake up in 2008. Your injuries are too severe. I'm sorry. I don't know if you'll ever wake up in your own time darling."_

"_Never wake up? What does that mean? I can never see Molly? Never go back?"_

_But her mother was gone._

--

Gene had been in the hospital for two days, terrified to leave in case Alex woke up. He slept on a chair in the family waiting area, checking in on her whenever the nurses would let him, or he could sneak past them. He didn't want her to be alone. He'd made Ray bring him a change of clothes, and Shaz came by every day after work to see if he needed anything. Shaz would sit and, unbelievably to Gene, not say anything. Gene liked having her there. He thought Alex would too.

The nurses had told him to talk to her, that she should hear the sound of his voice. Gene wasn't so sure that's what Alex would want to hear, but he didn't tell the nurses that.

Problem was, he didn't know what to say. People usually found themselves bargaining with God in these situations, promising change if they could only have someone back. But Gene didn't want any change, and couldn't offer any. He certainly wasn't the sort to bargain with an entity he wasn't sure existed. He only wanted Alex to wake up.

--

It was Shaz who'd suggested reading to her.

"Just read the newspaper. You read them anyway Guv. She just needs to hear your voice. To know you're here with her. That's all that matters."

"Fat lot of good the bloody _News of the World_'ll be to 'er in her condition" he'd grumbled.

But once she'd left he'd given it a go. Nervously at first. He felt like a fool reading the papers out loud, especially when one of the nurses caught him doing it. But her look of obvious approval encouraged him.

He started with the _Sporting Life_ then moved to _The Mirror_. By the end of the day he'd even read her a few articles form _The Guardian_, including the women's page. He'd picked it up with the others every day, hoping she'd wake up and ask him for it.

It had been the third day of Alex's coma, and he'd felt better at the end of it. Like he'd actually done something for her.

For some reason on the fourth day he started to panic. What if she really never woke up? What if she just lay here breathing through a tube for years and then died? At some point he'd have to go back to work. Move on. Live his life. He couldn't think about it. But she never moved, not a muscle, and it was starting to get to him.

--

Gene waited in the corridor while the doctor was cleaning out the hole they'd drilled in Alex's skull. He came every day, looking for more clot, cleaning away the blood. He tried not to think about that either.

"Guv?"

Gene turned. It was Shaz. He should tell her how happy he was to see her.

"'Ello Shaz. What're you doin' 'ere?"

"Are you hungry? Brought you a curry." She held out a bag.

He took the bag. "Thanks Shaz." He hadn't realized he was starving until he smelled the food. "Nothing for you?" There was only one container.

"No. I'm meeting Chris in about an hour. But I wanted to see how Inspector Drake was." She looked over to where the doctor was still working. "And see if you needed anything, of course."

Gene nodded thanks. "She's about the same." His gaze lingered on Alex. "I keep thinking I see her move. But she doesn't. Not at all. I just wish fer it." As if suddenly realizing who he was talking to, he changed the subject. "So 'as the station fallen apart without me?"

Shaz knew enough to say yes. "Inspector Rogers has been trying to keep it all together, but Ray's been giving him a hard time." She moved out of the way as one of the nurses tending Alex walked by carrying a wad of bloody gauze. She made a face.

"Ian Rogers couldn't find 'is arsehole with both 'ands. He certainly can't find a bloody criminal." He pulled up a chair for Shaz and they both sat next to Alex's bed. "In fact, I bet 'e couldn't even find 'is wife's -"

"Guv!"

"Wot? Oh, sorry Shaz. I didn't mean t'-"

"No! Not that. Look." She pointed past Gene's shoulder to where Alex lie on the hospital bed. "She moved. Her fingers moved."

"Wot!" Gene turned around. "You're imagining it." But he put his food on the side table and looked at Alex anyway. As he and Shaz sat there staring at Alex, the fingers on her right hand moved. "Shit!" Gene leaped out of his chair and ran into the corridor, returning with a ward nurse.

"She moved. Her fingers moved. I saw them. Shaz saw them." Gene could barely contain himself. "That's good, isn't it?"

The nurse looked at Shaz as if to confirm that Gene was seeing things, but Shaz shook her head. "I saw them move. Twice."

The nurse busied herself checking Alex's vitals as Gene paced back and forth at the foot of her bed.

"That's good, isn't it? She moved? She hasn't moved in days."

"Yes." The nurse answered absently. "Moving is good." She finished with Alex and left the room without a word.

"D'you want me t'stay Guv? I can call Chris and cancel. I'm sure he'd be happy to drop by later."

"What? Oh, no. Shaz, thanks. You can go. Go 'ave yer tea. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shaz looked at Gene. He'd looked so sad the past week. "OK. I'll stop by tomorrow."

--

The nurse came in every half hour. She'd check on Alex, look at Gene and walk out. He'd given up shouting at the nurses, as it hadn't got him anywhere. Sometimes he'd grumble at them, but he'd given up asking any questions and just waited, frustrated and worried.

By morning Gene had had no sleep and no answers, although the nurse had finally promised that the doctor would come by in the morning and talk to him. He sat restlessly in the chair next to Alex's bed, waiting, dozing in five minute increments.

He was dozing when her first heard her. She was quiet, murmuring,

"_Mum? Is that you? Molly. Molly!_"

Gene sat up, wide awake. "Alex? Alex!" He ran out into the corridor and called a nurse.

"_Molly? Where's Molly?_" Her eyes flitted open and closed.

"Alex!"

The nurse finally arrived, followed by Dr. Reston, pushing Gene out of the way as he moved to Alex's bedside.

"Alex, I'm Dr. Reston. Are you awake?"

"What? I think so. Yes. Molly. Where's Molly?" Dr. Reston turned to look at Gene.

"Her daughter. Molly's her daughter. She lives with her godfather. She's not here."

"Alex, Molly's with her godfather. Do you remember that?" The doctor pulled out a small pen light as Alex looked confused. "Alex I'm going to look into your eyes, OK?" The nurse worked the bed so that Alex was sitting more upright. "Open them wide, Alex."

Gene watched as the doctor looked into her eyes, as the nurse took her vitals.

"Alex, do you know where you are?" Dr. Reston was calm.

"No." Wait. Hospital? "I'm in a hospital?"

"Do you now how you got here?"

"No. I can't – wait. I was shot." In the head. I was shot in the head. Was that right?

"Alex, you were shot in the shoulder. Do you remember?"

She looked around, her blurry view becoming slowly clearer. It didn't look like a modern hospital. Shit. "No. No I don't remember that." Her eyes found Gene.

"Gene?" What was her DCI doing here? He looked like he hadn't shaved or bathed in days.

"I'm here, love." He took a step closer. He looked strange. Skinny.

"Alex" It was the doctor. "I'm Dr. Reston. Do you know the date?"

"'ow could she know the date? She's been unconscious -"

The nurse shushed him and he took a small step back.

Well if she wasn't home, in 2008, then she had to still be in the past. What was the last thing she remembered? Watching her parents die. Again. 1981. "It's 1981." She thought hard. "November, I think. Yes, it's November 1981."

Gene froze as the doctor continued to ask her questions, the nurse flitting about her. November 1981? What did that mean? He waited quietly, watching everything until the doctor stepped away from the bed and pulled him into the corridor.

"What did she mean? November 1981?" Gene ran his hand through his hair, feeling the panic rise in his stomach. She hated him in November 1981.

"Yes. It does appear she's having some memory loss. It's hard to tell how severe until we talk to her a bit more. It could be momentary, go away in a few hours as she gradually regains some of her memories. Or it could last longer." Gene looked stricken. "But I will need you to stay around. Help fill in some blanks to see how severe it is."

"Stay around? Where the bloody hell would I go!" But he did as the doctor asked, waiting in the corridor while the hospital staff tended to Alex.

--

Gene didn't know how long he sat there, it could have been hours, but eventually the doctor called him into Alex's room. She looked nervous, but awake and more alert than he'd expected.

"So Mr. Hunt. We have talked with Alex a bit, and she does appear to have a bit of memory loss. We have explained that it is September 1982, not November 1981 as she remembers. Naturally, this is a bit distressing to her, as she has lost about ten months of her life.

"We have gone over her injury with her, how long she's been in the hospital, but as to what's happened to her over the time she's missing, we thought you would have a better handle on that."

Alex looked surprised. "Him? Why him?"

The doctor raised his eyebrows at Gene. "So I take it your relationship was not the same then as it is now?"

Gene took a deep breath and shook his head, staring at the ceiling. "No."

"Well, Alex. When you arrived at the hospital nearly two weeks ago you named Mr. Hunt as your next-of-kin."

"What? I what?" She looked at Gene.

"Alex. I think I need to tell you a few things." Gene looked at the doctor. "Should you be here for this?"

"I don't have to be, no. I am however going to send a psychologist around to see Ms. Drake. She can decide if you should be present for that meeting."

Gene thanked the doctor as he left the room.

"Gene, what was he talking about? You're my next-of-kin?"

This was not going to be easy. "Alex, we live together."

"_What?!"_

--

A week later Alex was packing up her belongings waiting for Gene to pick her up and take her home. Home to somewhere she couldn't remember, to live with a man she could barely stand. And was apparently in love with. Shaz had stopped to visit the next day, confirming what Gene had told her, and the doctors had insisted that the best thing for her was to go back to her life, hoping the familiarity would jog loose her memories. She had somehow managed to avoid having much conversation with Gene about it, insisting that he go home and get some rest and that they could talk about it later.

Now he leaned against the wall in her room, waiting for her to finish, his expression unreadable.

"Um, the doctor asked that we wait for him before we leave. They're preparing the discharge paperwork, but he wants to go over some of the instructions for when I'm home."

"Of course. Whatever you need."

They stood in awkward silence waiting for the doctor, each of them exhaling relief when he finally arrived.

"Good afternoon Alex." It was Dr. Reston. "Ready to go home?" Gene joined them as the doctor laid paperwork out on the bed.

She wasn't. "Yes. Can't wait."

"Good, good. You're all set to go, the nurse took care of your paperwork, but you will need to do a few things. First, I want you back here twice a week to follow up on your clot, make sure there's nothing reforming. Also, you should make an appointment with the hospital psychologist at least twice a week for as long as you're having the memory loss."

Alex nodded. "OK."

"Also – no strenuous activity for the first four to six weeks, minimum. Possibly longer but we'll discuss that as you get on with your recovery. That means no jogging, no heavy lifting, no sexual intercourse. You may take short walks once a day, but I...."

Alex had stopped listening. She had tried to block it out. The idea that she was sleeping with Gene, could be sleeping with Gene, but there it was. She risked a glance, but he was staring at the ceiling, hands in his pockets. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"...and that should about do it. Any questions?"

They both shook their heads quickly as Alex gathered up the papers and put them into her bag.

--

Gene sped home in silence, cigarette dangling from his lips. He had no idea what to say, how to act. His unbelievable happiness at her being awake and alive was losing the battle with his fear about everything else. She'd jerked away from his touch in the hospital, and he'd kept his distance. He'd even gone back to work for a few days when she told him she was OK and he should take care of whatever he needed to. But what he'd needed was for her to be home, with him, for however long it took her to get better. He wasn't sure she'd have the patience.

--

Parking at the curb, Gene opened her door and followed her slowly up the stairs. She had to stop to catch her breath more than once and he put his hand on her back both times to steady her, causing her to flinch. She caught the hurt in his eyes the second time. This was going to be much harder than she thought.

"This is it." Gene unlocked the door, letting her go in first.

Alex surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings as Gene walked down the hall and deposited her bag in what she assumed was the bedroom before rejoining her.

"I don't recognize the sofa." She said.

"Was mine. Brought it with me."

"What happened to the other one?" She'd kind of liked the crazy retro sofa.

"I told Luigi to burn it, I think. But it might still be downstairs."

"Burn it? Why?"

"Well, we had, uh, rather a lot of fun on that sofa." He averted his eyes.

"Oh" she looked away quickly. The dining table was the one from downstairs, and there was a small breakfast table in the kitchen that looked new. Leaving Gene in the kitchen pouring himself a drink, she moved to the bedroom, noting the bed she didn't recognize, new furniture and what must be Gene's clothes in a small pile on the room's only chair.

Opening the wardrobe gave her the biggest shock. Her clothes hanging with Gene's, not even separate sides of the rack. His shirts and suits with her tops and a few dresses. Some she recognized, some she didn't. She was holding a foreign sweater in her hands when Gene appeared in the doorway, filling it as he leaned to the side.

"When did I get this?" She asked quietly.

"Cornwall."

"I went to Cornwall?" She felt herself spiraling.

"We went to Cornwall. On holiday." He'd save the details of how and why for later, if she really wanted to know.

Alex sat on the bed, looking up at Gene. "We went...on holiday...?"

He nodded. "Very nice time."

"We had a nice..." She nodded her head, biting her lip to stem the tears. This was too much. In the hospital, when they'd told her she'd lost her memory she just accepted it. She was lying in some other hospital somewhere else in a real coma and whatever happened here happened to pass the time. If her psyche wanted her to have memory loss for some reason, what difference did it make.

But now that she was here, with Gene looking at her with an expression she could not possibly have imagined herself, she didn't know what to think, or to feel. She didn't feel ready to give up, but had she? Was the coma within a coma some way of telling her that she had a chance or that she didn't? Were these people - these constructs, as she saw them, becoming her real world? And if they were, why would her mind put her in a coma? Cause her to lose the memory of her time here? And why did Gene look as if someone had sliced him open and taken out his insides?

As she sat on the bed the tears started falling. In seconds she was sobbing uncontrollably, her face in her hands. She felt him sit next to her, felt his arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright Alex. We'll get through it." He kissed the top of her head. It didn't feel wrong. "You need to get cleaned up and get some rest. Some proper food probably wouldn't hurt, you look like a stick." He lifted her chin and looked at her. "I'll run you a bath. It's early, but I think Luigi can rustle us up some food. 'Ee's been very worried about you too, by the way. Get some food in you and you can get to bed early." He smiled weakly at her as she nodded, watching him get up and leave the room.

--

"Feel better?" Gene set plates on the dining table as Alex joined him. She wore her blue checked pyjamas with her dressing gown thrown over them. He looked her up and down. Double protection.

"Much, thank you." She sat.

"You cold? I can shut the window."

"No. It's fine." She forced a smile. "What's for dinner?"

Gene looked at the food. "Uh, pasta. Chicken with mushrooms, I think, and salad. Same thing we always get. Salad's fer you."

"Same thing...yes. OK." Same thing they always got. "Do we order up often?" Might as well start with small talk, right?

"Sometimes. It's nearby." He poured himself wine. "I know you're not supposed to have any, but do you mind if I...?"

"No, please. Drink up." She reached for the glass of water sitting in front of her.

Gene watched her as they ate silently, but Alex couldn't hold his gaze. Maybe conversation would help.

"So, um. How did it happen? This. Us." She wriggled her shoulders a little, trying and failing to make it a casual question. "Did we – date?" She had a hard time thinking about it.

"Not exactly." Gene took a bite, chewing and swallowing before he answered. "Are you sure?" He eyed her carefully.

"Yes. Maybe it will help me remember. The doctor's think you should talk about everything that's happened in the past year. This....happened."

"OK" He nodded, glancing at his plate. "You seduced me."

Alex choked as she was drinking from her glass. Gene smiled slightly, getting the response he'd hoped for.

"Be serious Gene." Was he winding her up?

"I am." He set down his fork. "It was New Year's Eve."

"So I was drunk and you took advantage of me" she accused him.

"No. You'd had a few drinks, and some champagne, but you weren't drunk Alex." He thought about that first time, that first night. How scared he'd been. It was worse now. "Neither was I."

"So you followed me around all night and because I was a bit pissed I finally gave in out of desperation."

Gene smirked, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning forward on the table. "No."

Alex took a deep breath. "Gene, I am trying to get back some piece of my memory. If you are playing with me please stop. If you are not, please explain to me how I could possibly have seduced you."

"OK."

Alex watched as he pushed his lips out and his hair flopped over his forehead. Her stomach did an unexpected backflip.

"You grabbed me by the tie, pulled my ear to your mouth, and insisted I take you upstairs and shag you."

"Insisted?" She looked at him, not believing.

"Insisted."

"And you said yes?"

Gene raised his eyebrows. "Course I said yes. What was I supposed to do, let you shag Ray?"

"Shag Ray – what are you talking about?"

"You said if I didn't, you were going to shag Ray."

"Well you could have said no. I would never shag Ray." Alex made a face. "And I must have been drunk if I told you I was going to shag Ray."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Gene rolled his eyes at her. "And you weren't drunk." His voice got quiet. "And besides. I wanted to."

Alex stopped and looked at him, it suddenly dawning on her that they were discussing having sex. With each other. "I see" she answered, just as quietly. She wasn't sure she could take much more. "Um, I think I'm going to go to bed. Thank you for dinner Gene."

Alex stopped in the doorway to the bedroom and stared at the bed. Gene's bed.

"I, uh, I'll sleep on the sofa Alex." She turned. He stood behind her, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Oh. I don't want to put you out of your bed Gene." She stared in the bedroom. She really hadn't considered what living with Gene would mean, exactly.

"No, uh" he turned nervously. "You need to rest and get better. You sleep in the bed." He paused, looking at the wall. "Our bed. It's our bed Alex."

"Right" she looked away.

"Alex."

"Yes" she turned to face him.

"I love you." He walked away before she could say anything.


	52. Pushing Too Hard

Gene sat up for hours watching television and drinking, lighting fag after fag. How could he do it again? What if she never remembered? Could he go through it all over again?

Yes. He knew he'd wait as long as it took, knowing it might never happen again. After all, he still had the bloody ring in his pocket.

Finishing the bottle of wine he'd started at dinner, he moved on to whisky. When he was still conscious at the closedown, he searched through the few videos they owned, they were all his anyway, and settled on _The Magnificent Seven_. He passed out minutes after it started.

--

Alex slept soundly for a few hours, waking near 1am. Unable to fall back to sleep, she tossed and turned for a while before turning on the light. She'd fallen asleep so quickly earlier that she hadn't noticed it then, but now she noticed a familiar smell on her pillow. Pulling it closer, she closed her eyes and inhaled as dozens of unidentifiable images raced through her mind, making her dizzy. She put the pillow down and stared at it.

Hearing noises from the other room she ventured outside. Maybe Gene would still be awake. She suddenly didn't want to be alone.

She found him slumped over on the sofa, empty bottles on the table suggesting he wouldn't be easily woken, so she sat down and watched the rest of the film. He never moved, but he did snore loudly.

Alex watched Gene as much as the movie, trying to make sense of what was happening. She felt so raw. She was still reeling from her parents' deaths, but it had happened so long ago. Had she moved on, decided not to wait any longer? Had she stopped trying to find a way back? She couldn't think so. Maybe something had happened, something that made her change her behaviour. Maybe when she regained her memories here she'd understand what that was.

But – living with Gene? Alone, when no one was around, she'd been willing to admit to herself she found him attractive. Maybe that's what happened. She'd been desperate enough she finally took him up on what had seemed to her like an open offer. At least she had the medical barrier to having sex with him now. That would last a few weeks, six at most, she had to imagine. She didn't know what she'd do then.

But that didn't explain the rest. That they were still together was unfathomable to her. But they were very much together from what Shaz had told her. At some point she would need him to tell her more. Maybe it would help her remember. She just wasn't sure when she'd be ready to hear about how she fell in love with Gene Hunt as told by Gene Hunt.

The film ended and she turned off the TV, turning to go back to bed. After two steps she turned around, walking back to the sofa and the sleeping man snoring on it. Gingerly she leaned over him and sniffed. Nope. Just whisky. And cigarettes.

--

When she woke in the morning Gene was awake and making breakfast. Noticing him glancing repeatedly at her chest, she pulled her dressing gown around her tighter and sat at the breakfast table.

"Coffee?" he asked, eyes moving to her face.

"Yes, thank you. You make coffee?"

"I do now. You seem to prefer coffee in the morning. God knows why." He poured her a cup. "Would you like an egg or just toast?"

Alex looked confused. "Do you always make breakfast?"

"Sometimes. When I'm up before you. You eat one slice of toast and sometimes a fried egg to go with it." He turned back to the stove.

This was odd, but she was starving. "I'll have the egg, please. Thanks. Could you boil it, though?"

Alex watched as Gene finished cooking. He'd changed his clothes and he was wearing jogging pants and an old Manchester City shirt. She realized he must have come into the bedroom while she was sleeping to change his clothes and she stared at the table.

Small talk. "Um, are you going to the station today?"

He shook his head. "No. Was worried to leave you alone your first day home. Is that OK?"

"It's OK." She didn't really know if she wanted him here or if she wanted to be alone. Medically it probably made sense for him to be here. She could always hide in the bedroom.

After he finished cooking Gene sat at the table with Alex, digging into his food. They ate in silence, alternately staring at each other when the other looked away.

Alex couldn't bear it. "So, um, what else has happened that I can't remember?"

Gene looked up. "What d'you mean?"

"The team. What's happened?"

"Well, I try not to pay attention when they talk," Alex smiled a little. "But lots has happened. We've 'ad a lot of big drugs cases in the past few months. Seems to just be getting' worse, that problem. Lost DC Lewis in a gunfight with one of the dealers." Gene pushed his food around on his plate.

"My God!"

"Yeah." He put down his fork. "That one got me into trouble. Beat the little shitehole who killed him to a bloody pulp. Suspended for a week."

"Gene!"

"Yeah. That's when I moved us up 'ere." He looked around the kitchen.

"What do you mean? We didn't talk about it first?" That would be just like him.

"No, we did talk about it. We were looking to buy a house, but we couldn't agree on anything. No surprise there" he glanced at her.

"A house? We were going to buy a house?"

"Notion seems to have gone by the wayside a bit." He shrugged. "We've been busy."

Alex sat back, shocked. Buying a house together? Had she actually decided to stay trapped in her mind? In this world? "We haven't got married too have we? You're not just waiting for the right time to break it to me?"

Gene stared at her steadily. The tone in her voice left no doubt that that was the most ridiculous thing she could think of. He tried to remember that she'd lost the last ten months.

"No, Alex. We haven't got married."

Alex sat silent, unnerved by the look on his face. Not for the first time, she was sure she couldn't go on like she was. Breaking away from his gaze, she started to clear the table. Gene grabbed her wrist gently.

"I'll do that." He held on as she gently slipped out of his grasp. "You go on, watch some telly."

--

Gene finished the clean up, asking her to make a shopping list while he took a shower. He offered to go out for a bit and do the shopping, seeing as they didn't have much in the flat at the moment.

"Do you do the shopping often?" Alex couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

He scowled. "Never. 'Ave you got the list?"

Alex looked at him and frowned. "You don't own jeans."

"You made me buy them. And this bloody shirt." He tugged at it. It was charcoal grey linen. She tried not to look at his arse.

"List. Yes." She stood up and handed it to him. He leaned closer as she did, catching her hand with his as she held it out.

Alex stared at him. The smell. It was him. Images she couldn't identify began flashing through her mind. She couldn't work out why she hadn't noticed it before. Too many competing smells in the hospital.

"Are you OK?" She saw the expression on his face turn to concern as she felt herself sway. Gene caught her, depositing her gently on the sofa. He was so close now, his scent was overwhelming.

"Just dizzy." She stared at him. It was him. The smell, it was him. A combination of soap and the underlying cigarettes mixed with something else. Something she couldn't identify. Probably just him. Maybe the images in her head were him too. If only she could make them out.

"Are you sure? I don't have to go. We can get take away every day until you feel better."

"No. Please." She needed him to leave. "It's just, sometimes, it's so overwhelming. All of this."

He nodded at her. "OK. But tell me if you need anything. Please." For a moment he looked helpless. If she hadn't found it all so confusing...

"I'll be fine. Do the shopping. Maybe I'll even make dinner."

He chuckled just a little. "Now is not the time to be learning new skills."

Smiling tightly, she watched him out the door.

--

After Gene left Alex showered and tried to wash her hair. She wasn't supposed to immerse her head and her hair had begun to drive her mad, and it had begun to itch. She did the best she could, but resolved to get her hair cut as soon as she could venture out of the flat for more than fifteen minutes. Maybe Gene could drive her somewhere when he took her to her appointments.

Once she was dressed she slowly walked through the flat looking at everything, touching everything, hoping something would seem familiar, jog her memory. Occasionally, she'd think she saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. She idly thought it could be her memory, hiding behind a corner until it was ready to come out. She hoped it were soon.

In the bedroom she opened the drawer in the bedside table to discover handcuffs and a very used tube of lubricant. She slammed the drawer. Shit, Alex, don't think about it.

She recognized her things, but nothing brought back memories of Gene, or of the months she'd lost. Not specifically, anyway. She tried to read a book. But she couldn't really concentrate on the words yet. The doctor had told her it might be a week or so before she could read comfortably anyway.

So she sat, waiting for Gene to return, unsure of whether in anticipation or trepidation.

--

Gene drove around for an hour before he went shopping. For one thing he hated doing it, and for another Alex was clearly so uncomfortable with him in the flat that he wanted to give her a little room. It didn't help that he wanted to pull her face to his, kiss her for an hour and not let go. She barely let him touch her.

He was almost sure that she hated him. He tried to think back to November 1981. After the Price's had died Alex had been drunk for two weeks, barely coming in to work and when she did bother to show up she'd been useless. He'd had to haul her home to her flat one night and lecture her about her behaviour. She'd scowled and spat and shouted back at him, but after that things had got better between them. At least he'd thought they had.

Then he fell in love with her and everything got complicated.

Suddenly it was more than just wanting to grab her tits, shag her silly and go home. He'd never have admitted it at the time, but he'd suddenly needed her with him every minute, needed to know what she thought about every case. Evenings, at the bar, he'd done everything he could to keep here there all night, he didn't want her to leave him to stumble home alone.

He even thought he'd managed to hide it pretty well, but he knew enough to know most blokes were lost when it came to women. As he got older he also knew that no matter what he pretended, he was no different.

When she finally invited him up to her flat that night it had terrified him. He'd managed to hold onto his bravado for a while, but within days he'd known he was done for. Now it was all going to shit and it was going to do him in.

Could she fall in love with him again? Would it be the same? He slammed the Quattro to a stop in front of the shop.

--

Alex started dinner, and Gene tried to help, but every time he got near her she'd get dizzy. She couldn't believe it was him, that it was his scent on the pillow that made her see things. Not see things exactly, but feel like there was something going on that she couldn't see. Something hiding behind her that she was missing. But it couldn't be him. She remembered what Gene smelled like. She had noticed that. Before. This wasn't it.

Steadying herself on the counter, she leaned closer to Gene, inhaling as he stood cutting chicken into pieces at her direction.

"Wot are you doing?" He'd stopped cutting and was staring at her.

"What?" She shook her head, trying to shake away her senses. "Nothing. Nothing. It's only that – why aren't you wearing after-shave?"

"Wot?" He looked confused. "I don't wear after shave."

"You do. You wear aftershave. Some awful dated thing that makes me gag."

Gene rolled his eyes. "That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"I don't wear aftershave because when we took up together you told me you liked the way I smelled better without it. So I stopped wearin' it. You even bought me some poncey electric shaver, that I hate, to use instead of the safety."

"I bought you a...shaver?" She felt dizzy again. She remembered that. Buying an electric razor. The image flashed through her mind.

"Alex, are you OK?"

"Yes. I'm OK." She needed him to leave the room. Suddenly the scent of him was overwhelming. "Could you, um, could you go and set the table?"

"Are you sure?" He tried to steady her but she backed away, pushed him away.

"Yes. I'll be OK. I'll finish up in here."

Gene frowned, but pulled some plates out of the cabinet as she asked and left the kitchen.

Alex sat at the small breakfast table, resting her head in her hands. The sensation was unnerving. It felt as if there were something behind her, something she couldn't see, and it got worse whenever she was near Gene. It wasn't unusual, she knew, for smells to evoke memories. She just wasn't sure she could take very much of it. She was sure that if it went on for weeks she'd go mad.

--

"Need any 'elp?"

Gene stood in the doorway. Alex had gathered herself and finished cooking and the smells of the cooking food masked his. She'd used extra garlic to help the process along, and now it filled the kitchen.

"Sure, OK." She handed him a bowl of rice, which he took with a frown. "Rice?"

Forcing a smile, she picked up a plate of food and followed him. "Yes. And chicken with courgette and garlic."

"Should've paid more attention to what you were doing in there."

"You don't like it?" Alex set the chicken and vegetables on the table and took her seat.

Gene made a face. "I don't know. Try anything, I suppose."

Gene glanced at her every minute or two as he picked at his plate, watched her eat. She tried not to notice.

"Can you, um, drive me to my appointments tomorrow?" Alex looked up at him.

"Yeah. Of course. Anything you need." Her hand rested on the table and he tried to take it, but she pulled it away.

"Thank you." She picked up her fork quickly, finishing her meal as Gene looked on. She tried not to notice the hurt look in his eyes, but it was hard.

After dinner Gene cleaned up as Alex sat on the sofa watching television. She didn't think she could weather much conversation and wanted to go to bed. When he'd finished he sat next to her, too close. Maybe if she stuck with it the images would get stronger, become clearer. She tried to sit still as he put his arm around her.

"You don't look good, Alex." His fingers traced lines on her shoulder. She needed to get away.

"Just, I have dizzy spells. I'll be OK." She put a hand to her forehead. Change the subject. "What happened to the nicknames, Gene? I don't think I've heard Bolly-anything since I came home."

Gene shrugged, gripping her shoulder tighter. "Didn't seem right, once we, you know, started shagging. 'Ave more respect for you than that." She shuddered as he kissed her forehead. "Still use 'em at work though. Keep you in your place." He grinned, but Alex felt sick and pulled away from him.

"I have to go to bed." She stood suddenly, swaying and pushing him away as he tried to steady her.

--

The next day Alex hid in their bedroom, venturing out only when Gene drove her to the hospital for her follow up appointments. She avoided talking to him, or being anywhere near him otherwise. Gene sat on the sofa and watched as much television as he could, but by the third day he was climbing the walls. She wouldn't let him near her and his frustration was rapidly winning out over his desire to help her. After clearing it with her through the closed door, on the fourth day, he went back to work.

DI Ian Rogers had been in charge while Gene had been on leave, and Gene had since been informed by brass that he would stay on in Alex's place while she stayed on extended leave. Gene thought he was a particularly useless git, which was why he never had a permanent position but spent all his time subbing for officers on holiday or leave. He was looking forward to taking out a great deal of frustration on the bastard.

"Ray!"

Ray appeared in the doorway.

"'Oo's on this stakeout?" Gene waved a piece of paper in the air.

"The one at the hotel? Me 'n Chris tonight."

"Fine. I'll be joinin' you." Gene looked up. Ray was still standing there. "Is there something else?"

"Well, Guv. We've all been wondering about Inspector Drake. How is she? Does she remember anything yet?"

"She's fine." Gene looked back down at his paperwork as Ray turned out of the office, shrugging at Chris and Shaz.

"'E didn't say anything about her." Ray whispered to Shaz.

"I'm worried about 'im." She whispered back. "What did he say?"

"'E's going on the stakeout tonight. That's it."

"I wonder if I should call her. Maybe she'd like some company?"

Ray shrugged, wandering off to his desk.

--

Gene went on the stakeout that night and every other for a week. When they weren't on stakeout, he stayed at the bar until closing, drinking everyone under the table and out the door. He somehow managed not to see Alex at all, unless he was driving her to her appointments, which he did twice a week in silence.

Well into the second week the team had closed Luigi's and were gathered on the pavement as they broke up to go home. Gene had been saying good-night to Shaz when he overheard Ian Rogers slurring behind him.

"I 'eard she's fakin' it. Pr'tendin' she can't remember 'im so she doesn't 'ave t'tell 'im t'bugger off. 'Opes 'e'll go off on 'is own."

Before anyone knew what had happened Rogers was lying on the pavement howling through a bloody nose, both hands clutching his balls as the door to Luigi's upstairs flats slammed shut behind Gene's disappearing figure.

--

"Stupid bastard" Alex heard Gene stumbling into the bathroom. She was already awake, but he was making more noise than usual. After listening for a few minutes she went out to investigate.

"Gene?" She stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching a drunk Gene pull things out of the bathroom cabinet. "Is everything OK?" He'd managed to remove his jacket and tie and a few buttons on his shirt. He right hand was bloody.

"Everything's great. Punched a bloke. Feel much better now." He went back to the cabinet. "D'we 'ave anything t'put on this?" He waved the bloody hand in her general direction.

"You punched somebody? What on earth for?" Alex reached past him and turned on the cold water, doping her best to ignore the scent of him attacking her senses. She grabbed his hand and stuck it under the running water.

"Shit! Watch that!" He tried to pull his hand away, but she held it firmly.

"Who did you hit Gene?" If she kept him talking she could get through it.

"That ponce Rogers. Careful! That hurts!" She'd dried his hand and squirted some cream over his knuckles.

"Don't be a baby Gene. And you punched a DI? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not! It bloody hurts! He deserved it."

"Why did he deserve it?"

Gene was silent, looking away from her for the first time since she started tending to his hand. "You know this isn't the first time you've 'ad t'do this fer me."

"I'm not surprised. And you didn't answer me."

"Oh, bloody women! Always need t'know why!"

"OK. Don't tell me." She wrapped a small bandage over his knuckles. "Leave that for tonight. You can take it off in the morning and let it heal in the air. It'll be better for it." She didn't let go of his hand, instead looking up into his face. It made her dizzy.

And it was a mistake. They hadn't been this close in over a week. She'd avoided him, still reeling from the flashbacks, the images hidden to her. She wasn't sure yet how she felt about that. If she never regained her memory, could she love him again? She didn't know where to start.

Bolstered by the alcohol Gene didn't hesitate, and before she knew what was happening she was parting her lips under the onslaught of his mouth, his tongue sliding quickly against hers. Their bodies pressed together as Gene curved one arm around her shoulders and the other to her waist, groaning as the kiss deepened and he pulled her tighter.

"Gene" She pulled away, breathless. "Can't. I can't." He still held her tight but she was pushing him away.

"You can't snog me Alex?" He growled, kissing her face, beneath her ear, down her neck as she tilted her head back. "It's not on the 'can't do' list."

"Please." She could feel his obvious desire stiffen between them as he held her to him, hips grinding against her. Whether she loved him or not, she knew there'd be no stopping either of them. And going further was a definite no. She pushed away harder. "Please. I _can't._"

Releasing her reluctantly, Gene swore to himself as he heard the door to the bedroom slam shut. For a moment he wondered how much damage he'd just done. She'd kissed him back, but he'd pushed too far. Maybe she didn't want him after all. Maybe Rogers was right.

Peeling off the rest of his clothes he became drunkenly aware of the persistent throbbing between his legs, an almost forgotten sensation, as he hadn't been able to get or keep a decent erection since Alex had woken up from her coma without her memories. It had even begun to worry him.

Still drunk, and with the evidence of his reignited ability too much to ignore he leaned against the door, carefully gripping himself as he stroked quickly, afraid of losing momentum. He could still smell her on his shoulder. _ Oh shit._ He couldn't bloody stand it anymore. He missed her so much. _Oh oh! God!_ It had been so long. _Unnnghhh. _Bastard Rogers.

Hoping she couldn't hear him he stroked faster, the palm of his hand covering his throbbing tip, groaning as he felt himself tip over the edge, spiral out of control. He came long and hard, swearing to himself he'd make it better.

--

Sobbing into her pillow Alex hadn't heard anything. It had been over two weeks since she'd woken up, and she was no closer to knowing anything. Gene had been patient, she thought, and understanding under the circumstances, but this was too much. The moment he held her she'd wanted to kiss him, wanted his arms around her. She'd wanted _him._

Eventually, still in tears, she fell asleep, wishing he were lying beside her.


	53. Uncomfortable

_**Didn't realize I'd have another one so quickly - but here it is. Thanks for hanging in!!**_

--

"Yes, he's trying very hard to be nice, to help me."

"How does that make you feel, Alex?"

"Uncomfortable."

"Go on."

"I have argued with this man every day since the day we met. I disagree with everything he does, his policing, his tactics. He could not be more different from me, from my life, from what I want."

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course it's a problem! I cannot remember the past 10 months of my life, and everyone I know is telling me I am in love with a man I feel I barely know. A man who clearly has feelings for me I do not share or understand."

"Have you talked to him about this yet Alex? You've been out of the hospital for three weeks now."

She hadn't talked to him about it. She had barely talked to him at all in the past week, since he'd kissed her in the bathroom. She'd wanted to apologize the next morning, she should never have let it happen, but he'd been gone when she woke up, and he'd made himself scarce since then. He only showed up to drive her to her appointments, saying little, revealing less.

"No. I haven't."

"Alex, every time we talk, you tell me the same thing. And you yourself have acknowledged that Gene Hunt is your best possibility of working out your lost memories, of remembering. There must be some reason you won't engage him in the process."

"I've already told you. Every time I get near him I get dizzy, I can't concentrate."

"And you told that to Dr. Emory?"

"Yes."

"Did he prescribe anything?"

"He wanted to. But I asked him not to."

"Why, Alex?"

"Because I was afraid they'd disappear. I've already told you I think they're flashes of my memory trying to break through. I don't want to take anything that might dampen them."

"But you won't talk to Gene."

"I -" Alex stopped. "No. Apparently not." She smiled grimly at her psychologist.

"Why not?"

Alex didn't answer. She knew where this was heading. When she'd started seeing the psychologist she knew that the only way it was going to be of any help was if she went into it honestly, ignored the tricks, played along. But now she couldn't. She knew the reason she hadn't involved Gene was that she wasn't sure how she would react if she found out it was true. That he was in love with her. That she was in love with him. It was too hard for her to comprehend and if she shut him out she could pretend it wasn't going to be real.

"What would happen, Alex, if you found out you were in love with Gene?"

She shook her head. He was everything she had never wanted in her life. "I don't know."

"It seems to me that you already know the steps you should take. It's your decision to take them or not."

Alex nodded. She knew that.

--

After finishing her appointments, Alex found Gene outside the hospital, leaning against the Quattro reading a racing form. He opened the door for her without looking at her, making sure she was all the way in before shutting the door and moving around to the driver's side.

"Everything OK?" He always asked the same question.

"Yes. The doctor says my head is healing nicely. They'd like me to have a CT next week and they might give me the all clear to go back to work."

"CT?"

"Yes. It's a new technology. Lets them look inside my head without opening it up again."

Gene grunted and drove in silence all of the way back. "Do you want to go back to work Alex?"

"Yes. If you'd have me back, Gene." She looked at him, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"I'll talk to the Super. Maybe I can get you on desk duty while we wait for your memories to come back."

He squealed to a halt in front of their building, leaving the engine running.

"Not getting out?"

"No." He didn't elaborate.

"When will you be home again?"

"Don't know." He didn't look at her.

Alex took a deep breath. "Gene. I think we should talk."

He turned to face her, his stony expression falling just a little as he did. "If you want to."

"Just...next time you have some time, OK?" She opened the door and got out.

Gene watched her walk away, his heart in his throat. He didn't want to talk. Talking was never good.

--

"Guv I've got something on the counterfeit notes we've been seeing." Ray followed Gene into his office.

"I thought Rogers was working on that case Ray."

"He was. He's out sick again."

Gene looked up from behind his desk. "Again? Call 'im up and tell 'im if 'e's not 'ere in 25 minutes I'll kick 'is balls in again. And again every day until he comes up with a bloody collar. Bloody useless little scrote."

"OK, Guv." Ray frowned. "But I still 'ave something on the counterfeiters."

"Fine." He sat back in his chair. "Give it to me."

Ray had information on a large shipment of notes coming in on the river and Gene was more than happy to set up a stakeout for the night. Truthfully, he'd be happy to sit there all night if it meant he wouldn't have to go home and have Alex ask him to move out. He was certain that was what she wanted to talk about.

He didn't call and let her know. He'd stopped doing that after the first week. After making sure he had a full flask and a backup, Gene stopped at an off-license for an extra bottle before parking at the arranged location. After the first stakeout weeks ago, he'd made Ray and Chris take a separate car. He couldn't stand listening to them – Ray planning his wedding and Chris, well, being Chris. And when they caught themselves the silence was worse. So they kept radio contact, but Gene sat alone in the Quattro.

It was after eleven by the time their targets started hauling boxes up off a barge and Gene had emptied both flasks. Almost drunk when he made the arrests, Gene still managed to break the teeth of two of the suspects before shoving them into waiting squad cars.

Gene stood panting as Ray supervised the remaining arrests and moving of the notes.

"See you back at the station Guv?" Ray looked at him questioningly. He hadn't been this drunk on the job in a long time, and not since they'd moved down to London. Chris looked at Ray with a worried expression.

"Maybe Ray. Maybe not. You finish up."

"Maybe Chris can drive you home then?"

"Chris can't drive." Gene staggered to the Quattro and pulled the unopened bottle of whisky through the passenger's side window. "An' 'm not goin' home anyway. Not fer a while yet." Saluting them with the bottle Gene wandered off towards the water.

"Maybe I should stay here Ray." Chris offered.

Ray took a deep breath, nodding. "Just – stay out of sight. I don't think he'd like to know 'e's got a babysitter."

"Leave me the car then, eh?"

Ray agreed and left with the uniformed officers.

--

Gene walked gingerly down to the water's edge, sitting on a short dock that stuck out into the Thames. Struggling to open the bottle, he swallowed a generous amount before setting it down next to him.

"Bloody freezing out 'ere. Should've worn my damn coat." Gene stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out the small box with Alex's ring inside. He sniffed and opened the box. The rock sparkled even in the low city lights.

"What a waste you are." He'd been so stupid. He did think she'd say yes, before. Even though they'd never talked about it. Were you supposed to talk about it nowadays? Or were you just supposed to pop the question? He realized he didn't know. He was too old to know these things. Too old for something like this to happen to him. To be that lucky. Being in love was for stupid bloody teenagers. He knew that and he let it happen anyway.

Gene looked over the water, snapping the box open and closed with both hands. He wondered if it would float, make its way down the river until the next stupid bastard found it.

"Probably sink to the bottom. Sit there for a bloody thousand years covered in scum and rubbish." Gene snorted, closing his hand around the box, squeezing it in his grip. Just chuck it and let go. It wouldn't take much. Just chuck it....

--

Chris followed Gene home. He didn't bother to stay too far behind him. There was no way the Guv'd notice in the condition he was in. He was somewhat relieved that, drunk as Gene was, he didn't drive faster. Gene managed to park the Quattro, and Chris hung around until he saw Gene let himself into the flat. But not before he turned around and waved goodnight.

--

Gene crashed through the door of the flat, tripping over Alex's boots on his way to the sofa. He removed his jacket and shirt and shoes and belt, same as he did every night before lying down. He emptied his pockets, keys, wallet, Alex's ring. Same as he did every night.

Picking up the box, he held it in his hand once more. Suddenly ashamed that he hadn't had the nerve to throw it in the river. At least he didn't have to carry it around anymore.

Stumbling to the bedroom, he turned the doorknob, knowing he should try not to wake Alex, but not sure how to be quiet. Making his way to his chest of drawers, he pulled open the top drawer, the one with his socks in it, and stuck the box all the way in the back. She'd never find it there.

"C'n bloody stay there forever now." He slammed the drawer shut.

"Gene?" She rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Dunno. Sorry. S'late. 'Ad t'put somethin' 'way." He moved awkwardly toward the door. "Go back t'sleep."

"Wait, Gene" she sat up, suddenly awake. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." managing to get to the door, he added. "Just drunk."

Alex followed him out into the living room. He smelled too much like whisky to make her dizzy tonight. And something else. The Thames? Ugh.

Gene was already slumped on the sofa, twisting the top off his bottle. Alex took it from his hands. "I think you've had enough. Maybe you should just get some sleep."

"Hey! Givit back! Can't bloody sleep out here unless 'm pissed."

"You are pissed." She sat next to him. "And what do you mean you can't sleep out here? It's been a month, why didn't you say anything?" She finally noticed his face. His eyes were red and there were streaks on his face. "Gene...?"

"Bust. Dodgy notes. Hit a few stupid bastards." He flinched as she reached for his face, shaking her head. He pushed her hand away.

"You need to get cleaned up."

"No I don'" He leaned back heavily on the sofa. "Need to pass out. It'll be fine in the morning. You c'n throw me out then."

"Throw you out?"

"Yeah. T'morrow. I c'n take it t'morrow."

"Gene, I'm not throwing you out." It was amazing how frustrating he could be no matter what condition he was in.

"Sure you are. Y'wan' talk. Y'aven' said a bloody word t'me in a month. Can' be good." He shook his head and somehow managed to pull his long legs up on the sofa, stretching them out behind where Alex sat.

"That's not fair Gene."

But it was too late. He was already snoring.

--

The next morning Alex called the station early, telling them Gene wouldn't be in.

"Is 'e alright Ma'am? Chris told me 'e 'ad t'make sure the Guv didn't do 'imself in last night 'e was so drunk."

"What? What do you mean Shaz?"

"Well, Chris told me the Guv went down to the river 'n just sat there for an hour, drinking. Chris was afraid 'e'd pass out 'n fall in."

She couldn't make sense of it. "He's alright Shaz. Just sleeping it off."

"OK Ma'am. I'll let Ray and DI Rogers know."

"Oh, Shaz. Just let Ray know. OK? I don't know what's going on, but Gene isn't that happy with DI Rogers."

"Oh, I know that Ma'am. Guv wants 'im gone. Can't seem to get 'im transferred out though. Not without someone to fill in."

"Shaz, what happened? I know Gene hit him a few weeks ago."

The line was silent. "I don't know if I should say Ma'am."

"Oh Shaz, just tell me. I can handle it."

Shaz cleared her throat, but she spoke in a whisper. "Well Ma'am, a couple of weeks ago, after we'd all been out to Luigi's DI Rogers said he'd heard that you were only pretending not to remember, in order to get Gene to leave. Worst part was that 'e did it in front of the whole team! Guv broke 'is nose."

Alex was silent a moment. "Thanks Shaz." Hanging up the phone, she went to the kitchen to make tea. He made her coffee every morning. Tea was the least she could do.

As she slipped two slices of bread into the toaster Alex wondered if she should wake him. Probably not. He seemed pretty drunk. Had she ever seen him like that? Not that she could remember, but that certainly didn't mean anything anymore. She needed him. She'd known it all along. She needed him if she was going to remember anything.

But needing him wasn't uncomplicated. He had feelings for her now that she didn't know if she could return. If she wanted to. How could she want him? Sex? Sure. She could see it. But more than that? It was hard to see that. No matter what they decided, what he was willing to do, they needed to talk.

"Morning."

Alex turned from buttering her toast. Gene was leaning against the doorway, shirtless, rubbing his eyes. She vaguely remembered he'd been shirtless the night before and wondered how she hadn't noticed.

"Sorry about last night."

"Surprised you remember." She set her toast on the table. "I called the station, told them you wouldn't be in. Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, I always seem to. For better or worse." He sat at the small table. "Yes. Tea. Thank you."

Alex made him a mug, setting it in front of him along with milk. She was grateful he still stank like the night before.

"Spoke t'Luigi yesterday Alex. 'E says I can move in downstairs until I find another place."

"Gene, I don't understand. I don't want you to leave." It suddenly dawned on her. "Do you want to leave? Move out?"

He mumbled through Alex's toast that he'd snatched off her plate. "If you think it's best."

"If I think...? I don't think it's best. I never said I think it's best. What gave you that idea?"

Gene choked on his tea. "What d'you mean 'what gave me that idea'?" You won't look at me, you won't talk to me. Every time I get near you, you run away." He took another gulp. "What am I supposed to think?"

Alex stared, feeling desperate. "Gene, I have lost the last ten months of my life. I woke to find out I live with a man I thought I couldn't stand and could possibly be in love with him." She was getting angry. "I am dizzy and confused all of the time and nothing helps. It's not getting any better at all. I have no idea what I'm supposed to think. I can't tell you what you're supposed to think."

It was too early in the morning for this, and he was too hung-over. "This isn't easy for me either you know." He said quietly. "And you're not supposed to get excited."

Alex put her face in her hands to stop the tears. This was too hard. "Is it always like this Gene? When we talk? Can we talk about anything without arguing?"

Gene shook his head. "Not much, no." He smiled, just a little. "But some things." He finished his tea and stood up. "Am goin' t'get cleaned up. If you want, we can talk after, OK?"

Alex nodded, still trying not to cry.

--

When Gene returned to the living room Alex was sitting curled up on the sofa, not watching television.

"So. Talking it is, then?" He sat next to her, trying not to notice her shrink away slightly. He sighed. "Alex..."

"It's not what you think. Gene I can't be near you because it makes me dizzy. Because every time I am, every time I, um, smell you, I can't stand up."

"What?"

She tried again. "I'm seeing things. Not whole things, but things in my side-vision. It's disorienting and confusing and it's worse when I get near you. So I've avoided you, hoping they would get clearer."

"Why didn't you bloody tell me?"

"I couldn't. Gene you told me we are in love. Shaz tells me we're in love. I feel like I know you but you're not the man I think I know. You're different. I don't know how to talk to you."

Gene took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Just talk to me Alex. If you want me to 'elp you just say so. Tell me what to do. You're pretty good at that most of the time."

Alex paused, considering his offer. He seemed sincere. "OK. Tell me about us Gene. I need to know if what I'm seeing in my head is my imagination or my memories. You're the only person who can help me work that out."

--

Gene started with the cases they'd been on. Alex hoped that it would be easier to concentrate on events that weren't completely connected to their relationship. She let him know what made her uncomfortable, and he tried to avoid talking about them as a couple yet, but Alex had to admit that if what he said was true, their lives had become so entwined that there was no way to separate their private life from their professional one. She wondered aloud how they did it.

"Not easy. This hasn't been easy Alex. I can tell you that I love you. And that I know you love me, but I can't tell you it was easy getting here. We're both stubborn, and difficult. You more than me, of course." He smiled. A real smile. It was hard not to smile back.

When she got tired he let her rest her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around her to steady her. Alex took a deep breath, took in the scent of his soap and cigarettes, and a bit of the whisky still escaping from the night before. And him. The smell of him. It made her dizzy but she held on, and he held onto her.

When she woke he was still there, snoring lightly, his face in her hair. His scent filled her senses, but she didn't feel as dizzy as she had before.

"Gene?" She shook him gently.

"Yeah. I'm awake." He shook his head vigorously. "What d'you need?"

"Nothing. It's late." It was dark through the windows.

"We sleep all day?"

"Looks that way." She shifted slightly away from him.

"How d'you feel?"

"OK." She'd had interesting dreams. But she didn't think she was ready to tell him those yet. "Hungry though. Want to make dinner?"

He frowned. "More courgette, I hope. No thanks. I'll phone downstairs."

Alex let Gene talk during dinner, telling her other things that she couldn't remember.

"Oh. And Ray's wedding is in November."

"Ray's what?"

"'Is wedding. Shaz didn't mention it? Thought she would." Alex asked more questions, and Gene gave her as many details as he could remember about Ray's first attempt at getting married. He smiled when she laughed at the ridiculous turn of events. She hadn't noticed the dimples before. They caught her off guard.

"I missed that." He finally said. Still looking at her.

"What? Missed what?"

"That. You laughing. Mind you, it was usually at me." He gestured with his fork. "But I'll take that too."

They finished eating, and Gene surprised her with two dishes of Luigi's tiramisu. They ate it sitting on the sofa.

"What else do you miss, Gene?"

He forked the dessert into his mouth, clearly considering his answer as his eyes travelled the length of her body.

"Besides the obvious, you mean?"

"Yes Gene. Besides the obvious." Who knew if they'd ever get there?

He set his plate on the table, leaning a little closer. "Sleeping with you."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "I said besides the obvious."

"Not what I mean. But yes, I miss that." He rolled his eyes. "What I mean is, I stopped goin' t'bed pissed every night, not that it doesn't happen now and then. Got used to you sleeping next to me. That's all." Alex couldn't tear her eyes from him as he lifted his hand and with one finger slowly traced a line from her ear, down her neck, onto her bare shoulder where her shirt had slipped off. She watched his face as his eyes trailed after, as his finger moved lower, almost reaching the soft flesh exposed below her collarbone.

"Gene."

He pulled his hand away, looking away sharply. "Sorry"

She grabbed his hand. "Gene?"

"Yeah?" He looked slowly back at her.

"Sleep with me."

He froze for an instant.

"Yes."


	54. Dating

_**Thanks to all for reading along!! Not quite so many tears this chapter. Promise!**_

--

As Gene followed her down the hall he knew there was no way he'd be able to sleep. He hoped at least he'd be able to control his growing hard-on. Gene stood wondering whether to strip in front of her or not but Alex snatched her pyjamas and slipped off to the bathroom. While she was gone he put his own on. He didn't bother with the shirt.

When Alex returned he was waiting for her, sitting with his back up against the headboard. Alex stood by the edge of the bed, not getting in.

"So, um, how do you want to do this?"

"Wot d'you mean?" He'd wondered the same thing. How did she want to do this? What he wanted wasn't going to happen. Not for a while, it seemed.

"Are you, um, wearing pyjamas?"

Gene looked at her, laughing gently through his nose. "Yes I am." Maybe he should offer to go. "If you're too uncomfortable I can go back out to the sofa."

"It's OK. You've been on the sofa long enough. It's OK."

"Good. Don't think my back could take one more bloody night out there." He stared at the ceiling.

Alex turned off her light, getting nervously under the sheet and pulling the duvet up to her stomach. The room was filled with light from the street lamps just outside the window, and he could see her profile in the shadows. He wanted to stay awake with her.

"So, uh, how're the dizzy spells?"

"Better, actually. They do seem a bit better. Maybe I had to get used to being near you."

"Not for the first time" he laughed, finally sliding his head down onto his pillow. "What about the other things. What did you call them? Images?"

"They're still there. It's sort of like feeling like someone's following me and having them disappear when I turn to look at them."

"Mmm." He wanted to put his arm around her, at least hold onto her, but she'd stayed so close to the edge of the bed he wasn't sure she wanted him to take that next step.

"Goodnight Gene."

"'Night Alex."

Gene lay awake for what seemed like an hour, listening to her breathe, wondering if she were awake or asleep. He wanted to move closer, put his arm across her back. Like he always used to. When he was finally sure she was asleep he rolled closer, laying his head behind hers on the pillow, closing his eyes, breathing her in. Oh God. He opened his eyes and enjoyed the sight of her lying there, her side rising and falling evenly with each breath.

He couldn't help himself. Starting at her shoulder, he ran his hand slowly down her arm, smoothing over the dip at her waist, the curve of her hip. He couldn't help the groan that escaped as he felt the twitch in his groin. He had to stop now, or he wouldn't be able to.

She let him think she was asleep.

--

_Oh god. _ Alex gasped as the next thrust speared her, her hips moving in rhythm with his, both of them driving towards the same end. She could smell his sweat, feel it pooling between them as he groaned in ecstasy above her. _Oh god_, she thought, _oh my god_, this is it. She felt her nails dig into his back as he drove them on, as she felt herself spiral over the edge....

"_Ahhhh!_"

She shot upright, breathing hard as she looked around. Where was she? Bed, in her bed. Good. Must have been a dream. Gene lay at least six inches away from her.

"Wot? You OK?" It was muffled by the pillow. Gene lifted his head, looking concerned.

"Um, yes. I'm fine. You can go back to sleep." It happened again. Just like the day before, when she'd fallen asleep on his chest. Sex. She was dreaming about sex. Oh God. But sex with who?

He looked at the clock. "No such luck. Do 'ave to work today. One of us has to." He flashed a humourless grin.

"Yeah. OK." Alex shook her head, trying to wake up, shake the images. As Gene moved to get up she noticed his ankle had been crossed over hers under the sheet. She didn't say anything as he left the room.

Once she heard the click of the bathroom door she lay back down. It had felt so real, not like a dream. But it wasn't, she knew. It was a dream. Or a memory. She should discuss it with the psychologist today. Maybe.

--

"Do you mind picking me up a bit later?" Alex opened the door to get out of the Quattro. Two appointments today, and hopefully the doctors were going to give her the go ahead to go back to work.

"You reckon it'll take longer than usual?" He leaned toward the passenger side so he could see her on the pavement.

"No. But I'd like to get my hair cut. This raggedy mess has been driving me crazy. There's a salon not far from here. I can walk there."

"Sure. OK. Call the station when you get there and give them the address. Should an extra hour be enough?"

"Yes, thanks." She smiled and shut the door. Gene watched her walk toward the hospital. A haircut sounded like a good idea.

--

Gene stood waiting for Alex, leaning against the Quattro smoking a cigarette. He'd managed a spot right in front of the salon so she wouldn't miss him.

"Wow. That is short."

He looked up. Hers was shorter too, the curls almost gone. He resisted the urge to kiss her. "You like it short." He dropped his butt on the pavement and squashed it with his toe.

"Do I?"She stopped, considering. She did.

"Well, except when you need somethin' t'grab ont - " He caught himself.

"Grab what?" She hadn't been listening."

"Nothing. Never mind." Opening the door, he slipped his hand to her waist as she got into the car. Alex pretended not to notice.

"The doctor said I can go back to work. If you'll have me."

"Careful with your choice of words, Inspector." Gene growled, pulling the door behind him and starting the engine. "But I spoke with the Super already. Told 'im I'd rather 'ave you on desk duty than that idiot Rogers not botherin' t'show up at all."

"Well that's a ringing endorsement." Alex answered sourly. "What did he say?"

Gene sighed. "That's not what I meant." He tried again. "I told 'im I want you back on the team as soon as you're ready. If your doctor says it's alright. But 'e'd only approve desk duty until your memory returns."

"I understand." She did. But what if it never returned? She couldn't stay on desk duty forever. She'd have to cross that bridge when she got there.

Gene broke the silence. "So, I, uh, was thinking."

"Hmm?" Alex watched out the windows, the images passing by.

"Would you like to go out tonight? Somewhere posh. To celebrate, you know, going back to work."

Alex turned to face him. "Like a date?"

"If you like, yes. A date." He kept his eyes on the road.

A date. "OK." More time to talk. In a restaurant seemed reasonably safe to her.

"Good. Pick you up at home at seven." He pulled to a stop in front of their building and they both got out.

"See you at seven." Gene nodded and she watched him walk toward the station. A date with Gene.

--

As it neared seven Alex began to get nervous. Gene hadn't pushed their relationship very much, and she appreciated that. But a date seemed like an attempt to move things along. Well, it was bound to happen, he wouldn't be likely to wait forever, would he? But what if it didn't happen again? She'd had a hard time believing she was in love with him and she had an equally difficult time believing she could fall in love with him again. He must wonder, too.

And she was the one who said 'date,' anyway. He'd just offered to help celebrate. And she was happy about going back to work. She needed something to do. And the more she did the more she would remember, she hoped. Celebrating was good. Rationalizing it didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

She was looking at herself in the mirror, wondering if she'd put on too much mascara, when a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Who - ?" She opened the door to find Gene standing in the corridor. "Gene, what - ?" He was wearing a different, darker suit than when he'd left her, a crisp dark shirt and his black overcoat. It took her a few seconds to realize her mouth was moving up and down.

"Well it wouldn't be a proper date if I just barged in, would it?" He glanced at his shoes before looking at her, brow furrowed in a question.

"A proper...?" Alex recovered slowly. "No. No it wouldn't." She smiled, shaking her head, caught off-guard.

"So, uh, are you ready?" He looked her up and down. Alex felt her stomach knot up. Where did that come from?

"Ready?"

Stop staring Alex. "Oh!" She laughed, grabbing her wrap from the rack by the door. "Yes. Ready."

"After you." He stepped aside, following her down the stairs.

--

Gene filled her in on his day as they drove to the restaurant. Crime had been slow so he'd spent the day playing darts in his office with Ray. He won three games to two. Alex recognized the restaurant as they pulled up in front of it. She didn't think she'd ever eaten there.

"Is that French, Gene? I wouldn't think you'd like French food."

He slipped his hand to her waist as they walked to the door. "Not exactly French. And they do a decent steak 'n chips."

"Frites."

"Wot?" He leaned closer as if he didn't hear her. Her perfume filled his senses.

"I think the French call them frites. Steak frites."

"Well, they look like chips 'n they taste like chips. They c'n call them anything they like."

They reached the headwaiter, who took Gene's coat and Alex's wrap while greeting them.

"Good evening Mr. Hunt. Ms Drake."

"'Ello Jack."

Alex leaned close to his ear. "Do I know him?"

Gene returned the gesture, his lips grazing her ear. "Yes. You do. Just say hello."

She did, following him as he led them to a table in the back, pulling out Alex's chair.

"Thank you."

"The usual tonight?" He asked.

"No actually, Jack. Can you come back in a minute?"

Jack nodded and left them alone.

"Gene, have we been here before?" Alex was wide eyed.

"A few times. Yeah." He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and set them on the table.

"Often enough to know the waiter? To have a usual?" She couldn't believe Gene would spend that much time in a poncey French restaurant.

"Well you like it. So we've been a few times. Like I said. An' Jack's from Manchester, so 'e remembers me."

"He is not. I didn't hear a trace of it."

"'E works here, lost it for the swanky clientèle."

"I see." Alex smiled.

"So. Did the doc say anythin' about lettin' you 'ave a drink? We are celebrating. Would be a shame not to open a bottle." He looked at her over the top of the wine list.

"Well, he said I could have one a day. So I'm afraid I'll have to limit myself to a glass of wine."

Gene pouted. "Oh. OK. Well, we can celebrate later on then. When he gives you the all clear.

When their waiter arrived Gene seemed to know him too. He ordered for them both, suggesting the tip would be much larger if his glass of whisky were never completely empty. When he returned with their drinks they ordered, Gene opting for the steak frites and Alex choosing a salmon terrine.

"To your health, Alex." Gene lifted his glass, and Alex clinked it with a smile.

"So Gene, why did we come here the first time?" The restaurant surprised her. Now she wanted to know everything. Her curiosity was getting to be too much.

Gene set down his drink. "Well, we'd been together a few weeks. An' like I told you, we didn't exactly date – just got straight to the good stuff." He wiggled his eyebrows. "So after a bit we tried the date idea. Brought you here. You seemed to like it, so we come back now 'n then. Have a nice meal." He shrugged. "I do seem to remember, though, you got quite a bit pissed that first time."

"Did I? Hanging out with you, no wonder." Alex leaned forward. Gene's eyes fell below her chin and he shifted his legs a little under the table. Better_**. **_"Tell me more Gene. Please?"

Gene sat back. He didn't know how long he could stare at her without losing it and dragging her home. "OK. What about?"

Alex cleared her throat. "About us. Tell me about us."

Gene took a deep breath, pushing his lips into a pout. "OK" he finally nodded. "It wasn't easy, me 'n you."

"I can imagine." Alex looked at him. His gaze never fell from her. It had the double edged effect of making her slightly uncomfortable and turning her on with its intensity. She hadn't expected either feeling.

"No. Working together was a bit of a problem at first. You were certain it would cause some friction on the team. Which it did not, by the way. You c'n ask any of them. It didn't help that I'm sure you were sure that you didn't like me very much." He sipped his drink. "But you got over that part." He grinned at her and her stomach did a backflip.

"Gene, I got over not liking you quicker than you know. Really."

"Yeah? Can I ask, exactly what is the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I remember watching my p- the Price's car explode, and finding out Tim Price had planted the bomb. Then I seem to remember a bit of drinking."

"Yeah, you went on quite a bender_**.**_ Do you remember me tellin' you off?"

Alex thought a minute. "Yes. Yes I do remember that. You told me you didn't bloody care if I drank myself to death, but if I couldn't do it and show up for work sober and competent to work you'd have me shipped off up to Newcastle.

"I did say that, yes." He smiled a bit. "I never would have, you know. Shipped you off." He averted his eyes for the first time.

"Yeah, well. It worked. So we didn't have to test that particular threat." Alex sipped her wine. This wasn't unpleasant so far. But she wasn't ready to admit that she was having fun.

"We have our problems, Alex, like any couple I suppose. But we do always manage to work them out." Gene looked up as the waiter brought him a new drink. "Sometimes not always in the most sensible way. We're both a bit stubborn. But the makin' up almost makes it worth it."

Alex coughed out an embarrassed laugh. "So we have our share of rows?"

"You could say that. In the beginnin' though it was mostly me."

"You?" She raised an eyebrow. "What could you possibly be stubborn about, Gene?"

"Yeah, well. I 'ad quite a bee in my bonnet about our, well, our differences."

Alex shook her head. Not quite understanding.

He took a deep breath. "Not my finest moments. Sometimes we'd run into posh blokes on the job. Real Hooray Henry types. They'd always give you a look over. Who wouldn't, right?" Alex felt embarrassed again. "I managed to convince myself a few times that you were interested in them too. You never were, though. And you rightly told me to bugger off until I could pull my head out of my arsehole and believe it."

"Gene..."

"No. You were right. Alex, you have never done anything that should've made me think it mattered to you. That it mattered to you that you're posh and I'm...not. I managed to convince myself of that rubbish all by myself." His mouth set in a grim smile.

Alex didn't know what to say, but she knew it must have taken a lot for him to admit something like that. He was turning out to be a much more complex man than she imagined. Probably not for the first time, it suddenly dawned on her.

"You know, Gene. I don't hate you. I got over that pretty soon after I transferred here." She played with the stem of her wine glass. Her fingers were a breath away from his on the table. "I respect you Gene. Maybe not from the beginning, but I do. I may not always agree with you, but in your own way you make things happen."

Gene nodded, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning forward on the table. "That's a start."

Their meals arrived and they chatted pleasantly about less intense subjects. Gene went over what she'd be expected to do once back in the office, being very clear that she was not to go out on any calls and would be spending the first few weeks going over open cases, helping to find clues that might help close them. He even made Alex eat some of his chips, but politely declined an offer of her salmon.

"Dessert?" Their waiter appeared at the table.

"Wot d'you say Alex? Fancy a puddin'?"

Alex shook her head again. Of course Gene would find a way to make a posh restaurant like this one fit into his comfort zone.

"I would love some." She ordered a crème caramel and Gene opted for a chocolate mousse, claiming that as she'd had it before, at least he knew what it was.

After dinner they went for a walk, but ended it quickly as Alex hadn't brought a warm enough coat. Gene put his big overcoat over her shoulders as they walked back to the Quattro.

"Thanks. I seem to be caught a bit off guard by the weather."

"No problem." Gene shivered a little.

"I need a new coat anyway. Now that my leather one is gone."

"I could take you shoppin' on Saturday. If you like."

"You want to go shopping with me?" Alex couldn't quite believe it.

"No. I said I would _take_ you shopping. I will sit in the car reading a paper, smoking fag after fag and complaining that you are taking too long. After you are done, I might buy you lunch."

Gene smiled wide when Alex laughed. "Well, when you put it that way. I'd love you to take me shopping."

"Good."

--

Gene parked in front of their building, moving quickly to open her door.

"That was a lovely evening Gene. Thank you." She still wore his big coat over her shoulders.

"My pleasure Alex."

As Alex fumbled in her bag for the keys, Gene leaned his shoulder against the wall, his hands stuck deep in his pockets. He cleared his throat.

"You know Alex, some blokes might at least expect a snog after a nice dinner like that."

Alex stopped searching for her keys, her eyes glancing downward before she looked up at him. Gene was staring at his feet.

"Only if, you know, you'd want to." He looked up, eyes more questioning that hopeful.

"OK." She took a step closer as he bent down, covering her mouth with his. Gene slipped both hands to her waist, under his coat, pulling her closer as her body curved against his. His big coat fell to the floor as her arms curled around his neck, his mouth moving softly against hers. Before she knew it or could stop she was running her tongue along his top lip, opening her mouth as Gene eagerly slid his tongue against hers, softly insistent as she sighed into him. He wrapped his arms tighter, one hand moving over the curve of her arse as neither of them seemed able to stop. Finally, needing a breath, they broke apart together.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Christ Alex. Kiss like that I might start to get the idea you like me."

Alex was breathing hard, her eyes still closed. Still shaking from the intensity of their kiss. "Gene... need to sit down."

"OK." He fished in his pocket for the keys and let them in, helping Alex to the sofa. "You alright?' He got on his knees on the floor in front of her.

"I'm sorry. Gene I'm sorry. I just, I couldn't stop, then I couldn't see straight."

"I 'ave been known to 'ave that effect on women" he chuckled."But it 'as been a while."

"Could you get me a glass of water please?"

He moved to the kitchen and was back in an instant. Alex drank eagerly.

"Was going to ask if you wanted a drink, but maybe you should just go to bed?"

Alex nodded. "I am quite tired." She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. Don't be sorry. First really big day out. Come on, let's get you into your jim-jams."

Once Alex had changed and got into bed Gene sat down next to her. He hadn't changed.

"You're not coming to bed?" She asked him.

"I'll be in in a bit. Is that OK?"

"Yes. Of course. Whenever you want." She shouldn't have asked him. She wasn't offering anything. Why did she ask him?

He kissed her lightly on the forehead before getting up and leaving the bedroom.

After he left, Alex lay in bed, replaying the evening in her mind. Gene could certainly be charming when he put his mind to it. He even managed a tolerable sense of humour. She suddenly, desperately wanted to make sense of it all. If she was in love with him she wanted to feel it. It was only fair to him.

When Gene came to bed about half an hour later he did his best to be quiet. He didn't want to wake her. Slipping quietly under the sheet, he moved as close as he dared. After watching her for a while, he lay on his back, hooking his fingers together behind his head, thinking about kissing her until he finally fell asleep.


	55. How Long

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews!! They are much appreciated. **_

--

Alex stepped out of the shower, wrapping her dressing gown around her. Waking up had shaken her. She'd had more dreams, and she knew now it was Gene in them. She'd known all along it was him, who else could it be, but she hadn't wanted to admit it. Then this morning she woke up tangled in his arms, one long leg thrown across hers. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and the pulsing between her legs. It was some time before she could bring herself to crawl out from under him, he was warm, and now that she was used to it she enjoyed his smell. It was starting to feel familiar. When she finally did get up, she ran directly into the shower.

She couldn't pretend any longer that it hadn't happened, that is wasn't true. That she'd felt something for him before. He clearly had feelings for her, loved her even. Why go through this charade if he didn't? Gene wouldn't . He was still the Gene Hunt she remembered, but different somehow. Different towards her.

He'd been so nice last night. So…open. Well, if he could be patient, she could try harder. Be more open too. But she couldn't make him wait forever. She owed him that if she cared for him at all.

"Mornin' Alex" he was standing in the kitchen with his back to the doorway, making tea.

"Oh! I didn't hear you get up."

"You were in the shower."

She had grabbed yesterday's post on her way to the kitchen and now she set it down on the table before taking a seat. Gene set a mug in front of her as he sat down.

"So, um. How're you feeling' this mornin'?"

"OK. Better, thanks."

"Not dizzy?"

"No. I'm OK."

He cleared his throat. "We can take it slower, you know, if you want."

Alex let herself reach for his hand, tangling two fingers with his. "Thank you. But I think we should take it however it comes naturally, OK?"

He nodded and they ate in silence for a while, Alex making idle comments about the few letters, sorting it into stacks of things to do or things to toss in the rubbish.

"Oh, look. Ray's wedding invitation."

Gene looked up, grunting noncommittally.

"It looks like they're getting married in Salisbury. End of November. The 24th."

Gene choked on his tea. "Wot?"

Alex looked up. "Are you OK?"

"'Course I bleedin' am. He's getting married where?"

"Salisbury. It might be nice. I haven't been since I was a little girl." She went back to reading the invitation. "The wedding is on Saturday the 24th. With a dinner and reception to follow."

"You 'ave been Alex."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"We stopped for the night on the way back from Cornwall. You 'ave been. We 'ad dinner at the racecourse. I won a pile o' cash." That I spent ill advisedly on a bloody engagement ring. "We got pissed an' shagged a lot."

"Oh." She lowered her eyes. "Well, then, maybe I'll remember something when we're there. It was recent. It's always possible things could start to come back to me if we revisit some places I've been."

Gene was silent. He didn't want to go to Salisbury for Ray's wedding. Idle tosser.

--

Before leaving for work Gene had suggested that she shouldn't wait up for him. If he was going to spend all day Saturday shopping with her he intended to get completely arseholed with the team tonight so he'd be in a proper frame of mind the next morning. Then he'd stolen a kiss and left.

Planning a quiet evening, Alex ate a light dinner and curled up on the sofa for a night of bad eighties television. She'd had a lot of excitement recently and was looking forward to the silence when the phone rang.

"You dressed?" It was Gene.

"What are you suggesting?" She teased.

Gene was silent for a beat. "Tell me you're not joking an' I'll be right 'ome."

"Sorry Gene. I was." She thought she was. She could hear his disappointed sigh. "Why did you call?"

"Right. Some of the team were wondering if you'd like to join us downstairs tonight for a bit. They're looking forward to 'aving you back on Monday. Thought you might want to get the welcome back's over tonight."

Alex considered for a moment. "I suppose I could come down for a little while. Might be good for me. No drinking though."

"Right. One drink. See you there." Gene hung up the phone.

--

The evening was pleasant and Alex was glad she went. Catching up with everyone before she went back to work on Monday had been a good idea. It would make showing up on Monday morning that much easier, even if she couldn't remember anything that had happened in the past eleven months. She'd even got to meet Ray's fiancé again. Cazzie had gone on about the wedding, clearly very excited. Apparently her family had lived in Salisbury, and the whole lot of them were delighted to be going back for the wedding. Alex promised to book her room soon, before the hotel filled up.

It wasn't long before she said her goodbyes, though, and Gene followed her to the door, grabbing her fingers as she was about to leave.

"Hmm?" She turned to face him, his back to the room.

"Please, Alex," he whispered in her ear. "Kiss me goodnight."

For a second she didn't understand, then she noticed half the room watching them. Of course. She slid a hand to his cheek, tilting her head and kissing him gently. Not too long, but long enough. "Try not to wake you up" he murmured as she broke away.

Alex smiled. "But you will anyway." She kissed him again, this time on the cheek, and left.

--

When she woke on Saturday morning Alex couldn't decide if she were relieved or disappointed that Gene hadn't wrapped himself around her in the night like he had the night before. Once she rolled over and looked at him, though, she decided it was probably for the best. He'd managed not to wake her when he came in at God knows what hour, but in his drunken state he seemed to have forgotten other formalities and lay on his stomach, stripped to his boxers.

"Enjoyin' the view?"

Alex jumped. She hadn't realized he was awake. "Um, sorry."

"Don't be sorry" he mumbled into his pillow, eyes still closed. He shifted a little and Alex slid out of the bed.

"Think I'll go make some breakfast." She heard his low chuckle as she ran out of the bedroom. She couldn't believe he'd caught her staring at him.

On her way to the kitchen her eye landed on a large box sitting on the dining room table. She stopped and picked up the card sitting on top. It had her name on it.

"Go ahead. Open it." Gene stood behind her. He'd managed his dressing gown.

Alex turned back to the card. It was Gene's long script. _"One less thing to buy."_

Her curiosity piqued, she quickly lifted the lid to the box, pulling a white leather jacket from inside.

"My jacket? How? You told me you shot a hole in it."

"I did." He took a step closer, resting his hand on her lower back. '"Wasn't a doddle finding another one. Took me flamin' weeks. Been sittin' in my office all this time. Felt like a right prannock after I bought it. Didn't even know if you'd want it. I just…"

"Gene." She leaned back against him, putting her head on his shoulder and letting him slip his hands around her waist. "Of course I love it. It's very sweet." He pulled her tighter before letting her go.

"Nah. Hopin' t'do a little less shoppin'" he grumbled as he walked to the kitchen.

"I am not twisting your arm, Gene!" She followed after him. "You offered." She stopped when she saw the small smile on his face. "You're impossible."

"'Bout time you noticed."

--

They managed to get themselves out of the flat a couple of hours later and as promised, Gene spent most of the time dozing in the Quattro as Alex popped in and out of an assortment of shops. By mid afternoon she'd had her fill and opened the door, waking Gene from his light slumber as she pushed bags into the back seat.

"Could put 'em in the boot if you want." He grumbled, starting the engine.

"It's fine. There aren't too many."

"Mmm. Says you." He glanced in the back seat. "What did you bloody buy?"

"Oh, I don't know. A warmer coat, a few pairs of jeans. Some knickers."

"Oh yeah?" He looked at her with renewed interest.

"Yes. It appears that all I have are tiny lace ones in a variety of different colours. I picked up a few more practical pairs." She raised one eyebrow in his direction.

"That's disappointing" he mumbled under his breath.

Once they arrived home Alex deposited her bundles on the floor by the dining table, and Gene promptly perched on the sofa to watch the football results. Within ten minutes he'd fallen asleep with one arm under his head and his feet hanging over the edge.

Alex busied herself in the bedroom putting away her new things and piling up clothes that needed cleaning. Gene's suits needed to be dry cleaned, and she sorely needed to work out what she'd be wearing now that she was back to work. Just the usual, she supposed. At least she had a few new tops.

By the time she finished it was after six and she was surprised to find Gene still snoring on the sofa. She laughed. She supposed he had had a rough day. The least she could do was make him dinner. Preferably something he would eat. Deciding spaghetti would be easy, and Gene would eat it without complaining, she popped out for some mince.

She had almost finished cooking when Gene appeared in the kitchen, stretching his arms over his head and looking for all the world like a big blonde bear. He hadn't bothered to shave in the morning and she had to admit he was adorably scruffy.

"Did you have a nice nap?" One side of her mouth turned up at him.

"Lovely." He yawned. "What've you got up to?"

"Made you some dinner." She smiled. "Thank you for driving me around all day."

He could think of other ways she could thank him. "Somethin' I'll eat?" he sniffed.

"Yes. Now could you be helpful and set the table? We might as well just eat in here."

He set the table, and they ate, Gene teasing her playfully about all the stuff she'd bought. He loved it though, it was almost normal. There wasn't quite the same level of argument in their conversation, but he'd wanted to be careful, didn't want her to have any unnecessary stress or excitement until the doctor had said it was OK. He wondered whether it was OK yet. Besides, regular disagreements would return once they were working together all the time again. Of that he was sure.

And he wanted her to like him. To know that he wasn't the same bastard he thought she hated. That _she_ thought she hated. He was still a bastard, just a different kind. He smiled at the thought.

"What?" She'd noticed his small grin.

"What? Oh. Nothing. Just thinking. You seem a lot better. That's all."

"Oh. Yeah, well, I do feel much better. I still have those weird feelings, like there's someone behind me all the time, but they're easier to deal with. And they're not quite as intense as they used to be."

Gene frowned. "Is that good or bad? I thought they meant you were remembering things."

"Good I think. I am remembering some things. Feelings, small moments." She shrugged. I'm deciding to think positive." She smiled, picking up the empty plates and cutlery and putting them in the sink. "Ugh. Tomorrow. I'd love a cup of tea. What about you?"

"Think I would prefer a drink. You don't want to join me?"

She thought about it. "I think not tonight. Do you mind?"

Gene shook his head. "Maybe I'll drink your share" he smirked and wandered out of the kitchen.

When she finished making tea and pouring Gene's drink she joined him on the sofa. He'd changed into his pyjamas and an old shirt and turned on the telly. Doctor Zhivago was on and was reaching to change the channel when Alex stopped him.

"I love that movie Gene, Do you mind if we watch it?"

He grumbled a little but said ok. Halfway through his drink he decided he didn't mind so much. He'd been thoroughly distracted by the smell of Alex's hair as she leaned back against him.

After half an hour Gene shifted on the sofa, moving his arm around her shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. He didn't see her close her eyes as she pressed closer, her hand moving over his thigh. "Alex" his voice was husky in her ear.

As she turned to face him his mouth descended on hers gently, tasting sweetly of whisky. She kissed him back, her hand cupping his cheek, holding him to her. Eagerly she parted her lips as his tongue slid into her mouth, coaxing her further, tongues dueling. Alex breathed him in, his scent, the taste of him, so familiar. She wanted more, wanted to remember.

As his hand moved over her shoulder, as it cupped her breast through the thin fabric of her top, he knew it wouldn't be enough. He wanted her now. Tonight.

"Alex" he mumbled against her lips. "Please."

She pulled away slightly "Gene, I – I'm not sure, not sure if I should." She looked down at her lap.

He kissed her ear, her throat. "I don't want to wait any longer. I want you. Tonight." He recaptured her mouth for a second. "Please say yes."

She pressed her mouth to his, kissing him again, eyes closed. "OK."

--

Gene followed Alex to the bedroom, his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't sure he'd wanted her this badly the first time. In the bedroom he pulled his shirt over his head before slipping his hand to her waist, spinning her around so he could kiss her again, guiding her gently onto the bed as he did. He kissed across her jaw, below her ear, his lips, his tongue tracing a trail down her collarbone. With one hand he unbuttoned her top, sliding the strap of her bra over her shoulder. Terrified to touch her but unable to stop, his fingertips grazed over one hard nipple, the palm of his hand cupping the soft flesh beneath it. Opening her top he kissed lower, between her breasts before covering first one, then the other with wet kisses, his tongue working gently over the hard points as Alex gasped and arched her back, pushing them further into his eager mouth.

She wanted to scream, cry out, beg for more as his hips ground into hers, as she felt his hard length forcing itself against her. She stopped herself, quietly moaning and gasping as he worked his way lower. As she realized what he was doing, her hands instinctively reached for his hair, disappointingly too short to tangle in. Unhooking her jeans and tugging the zip he pulled them lower, dropping them on the floor as he let warm kisses lead the way to his target.

He kissed her stomach, the inside of her thigh, sucked gently at the tender crease where her leg met her hip. Gene held back a groan as his tongue found her clit, swirling, dipping, licking relentlessly as she gave in to his attentions, slowly moving against his mouth, encouraging him further. He wouldn't last long, he knew, and took his time with her, working her slowly until her quiet moans let him know she was close.

Alex felt helpless under his onslaught. He knew exactly where to touch her, his tongue, his mouth, his hands bringing her to near blinding completion. Images flashed in her mind, images of what he was doing to her. Her hands tangled tightly in the sheets as his tongue thrust gently inside her over and over until she spilled over him with deep gasping moans.

Groaning from the effort, Gene lifted himself, kissing back up her body until he captured her mouth, kissing her deeply. "Alex," he growled, breaking apart, moving to her neck, kissing her ear. "I can stop. If you're not sure. I can stop now." He couldn't look in her eyes, afraid of what he'd see. Not ready for her uncertainty.

Alex ran her hands over his back. He still wore his pyjama bottoms, and she slid her hands under the elastic and over his arse as he rubbed against her, only fabric keeping them apart. "_Gene, please don't"_ pushing him gently, one hand gripped his length, hot and hard, as the other pushed the pyjamas down around his knees. _"Please don't stop."_ She murmured, stroking him firmly, Christ, Gene thought, a few more like that and he'd come in her hand. Guiding him to her entry, she watched them come together.

Alex closed her eyes, throwing her head back as he pushed slowly inside her. Using her feet to push his pyjamas further down around his ankles, she curved her hips towards him, taking him deeper. She felt him shake, the effort to hold back almost too much. Finally, groaning, he pulled out slowly, entering her again with a long deep stroke that filled her completely. Rhythmically he thrust inside her and she felt as if she would split in two, urging him on with nails in his back, her lips against his flesh. Alex felt the heat pulsing from her center, spreading to her fingertips as Gene moved faster, harder, unable to control his own climax any longer. Panting, gasping, moaning, they came together, Gene pushing off the bed, deep into her with a final desperate thrust.

--

Alex lay underneath him, her hands resting gently on his waist. She didn't want him to move, ever. She wanted to lie there forever, drenched in his smell, his sweat, his warmth. It was as safe as she'd felt in weeks and she didn't want to lose it. Was she falling in love with him?

After a few minutes, her leg began to tingle, and she wriggled it a little. Gene instantly rolled off of her, and a bit too far away. Neither of them had spoken.

Gene hadn't wanted to move, but wasn't sure what to do and when she moved her leg he thought she wanted him off. So he moved. As he glanced over Alex had quickly pulled the sheet up nearly to her chin. He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"So, um, is it, uh, always like that?" Alex finally spoke, her voice quiet. She looked at the ceiling too.

Gene cleared his throat. "Depends." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled his pyjamas back on. "Did you like it?" He reached for the cigarettes on the side table and lit one, blowing smoke slowly at the ceiling before settling back in the bed, his back against the headboard.

Liked it, yes. Very much. Can we do it again? "Yeah, yes. It was good, yes. Um, good."

Gene took a deep breath. "Then yes. Always." What he wanted to say is that it was never the same. And it was always fantastic. And could she please be in love with him again? Because she wasn't. He knew that now. And it hadn't mattered to him before, but now, for some reason he did not understand it mattered now. Alex could explain it. If he could ask her.

"Do you always smoke, after?" She remembered the sex. Now. But not the smoking after.

He shook his head, exhaling at the ceiling again. "No."

They were silent again.

"So why are you? Smoking, I mean."

He waited a long time before answering. "Bloody terrified."

She nodded and Gene turned his head, watching her bite her lip. He wanted to do it for her.

Alex turned to him, but he spoke again before she could say anything.

"You don't love me." He stabbed the end of his cigarette out in the ashtray.

Her stomach balled into a knot. "You don't know that. You can't. I don't know it yet, Gene" Her voice was quiet and she moved closer to him. "What I feel is very complicated right now, and very confusing."

Moving closer still, the sheet fell from her and Gene noticed her shirt was still open. Unwillingly his eyes moved to her breasts. "I don't know what to do. How long to wait."

She wanted to answer him. Ask him to wait for however long it took. Instead she took his hand. "Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow?"

He looked at her, considering before nodding. "OK."

Alex turned off her light, and Gene moved away to do the same. As he did she slid over on the bed, putting one arm around his chest as he finally lay down.


	56. Different

**_Thanks for all the reviews!!_**

--

Gene couldn't sleep. Did he really think that all they needed was a good shag and everything would be back to normal? That he'd stop worrying and she'd remember everything? Apparently. But it had been different. Not what he'd expected or remembered. Maybe he remembered it wrong. Rolling over he opened his eyes, watching her sleep, her shoulders rising and falling gently. No. It was different.

--

Alex slept late. She'd dreamt all night, images she couldn't recall once she woke but unlike other nights they hadn't kept her awake. Other than a few surprisingly sore muscles, she felt good for the first time in a while. Almost rested. Almost normal. Pulling on her pyjamas before heading to the living room, she found Gene sitting up on the sofa, chin to his chest, sound asleep. His feet were stretched out on the coffee table next to a mug of lukewarm tea and a cigarette burned almost to its end.

"Gene?" She sat quietly next to him, touching him lightly on the shoulder.

He stirred. Eyes blinking slowly awake.

"How long have you been out here? It's nearly eleven."

"Not too long then," he mumbled. "You slept late."

"Tired." She tried to smile at him, but she knew he was worried. They'd have a lot to talk about today. If he'd talk to her at all.

"Mmm hmm." He removed his feet from the table, leaning forward. "How about I make some breakfast then?" He stood and took the few steps towards the kitchen.

"Just tea and toast for me, thanks." Alex took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. This wasn't going to be easy.

--

Gene said nothing while they ate, looking away quickly whenever Alex caught his eye. He couldn't bear it much longer, the wondering.

"Gene, we really should talk about last night."

He finally looked up, still chewing his toast. He swallowed and nodded. "Ok. Where d'you want to start? I pressured you into having sex with me or you're not in love with me?"

"Gene you didn't pressure me into anything. It was going to happen at some point."

"It was? Could've fooled me." He grunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Christ, it's been six weeks since you came 'ome from the hospital."

"Yes, Gene. Six weeks. Six weeks of not knowing where I am, what's happened to me. Of trying to remember eleven apparently very important months of my life. Six weeks of living with a man I thought I barely knew and suddenly am having unbelievably confused feelings about." She sat back hard in her chair, her head shaking in disbelief. "I cannot believe that we make love once and you think I don't love you. Did I do something wrong? What did you expect was going to happen last night? We'd shag and I'd suddenly remember everything?"

She looked hurt and it surprised him. "I dunno" he looked around the room. "Maybe. It was different. You were different." He suddenly didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Different? Suddenly you can tell how I feel because I'm different?" She leaned forward, almost shouting now. "Of course I'm bloody different Gene! I've had a head injury! I may always be different. Even if I wake up tomorrow and remember everything I may still be different!" She sat back again, her voice dropping back to normal. "Doctors know very little about head injuries. I may never be the same as I was. Have you thought about that?"

He had. He had thought about that. "Yes I have."

"What if I'm different Gene, if I stay different. What if I do remember everything and I'm still different. What if six months from now you decide you don't love me because I'm different from how I was before? Have you thought about that? What if you don't love whatever me I am now Gene?"

That had never crossed his mind. She'd become so much a part of everything he thought. He couldn't even imagine it. "No, Alex. No. It couldn't…I couldn't not…" He shook his head uncertainly. "No."

"Because the Gene Hunt I remember, the Gene Hunt I know, isn't some patient, funny, warm man falling over himself to make sure I'm OK, that I feel better. What if I fall in love with him and he doesn't want me?"

For the first time he saw how scared she was. Realized how scared he'd been. A year ago he'd have walked out at that moment. He wanted to now. He wanted a drink or seven. He didn't move.

"I'll always want you" he answered her quietly.

"You can't know that."

He noticed her eyes filling with tears. "I can. I do." That much he did know.

"Then be patient, please." She reached across the table, curling her fingers into his, her eyes pleading.

He squeezed her fingers with two of his, nodding slightly.

--

"Open for dinner yet Luigi?" Gene stormed through the door to the restaurant.

Luigi was carefully cleaning glasses behind the counter. "Not yet Mr. Hunt. Just getting everything set up."

"Good." He sat on a barstool. "I'll have a beer and a whisky. Wait. Make that a double."

He tapped his fingers on the bar as Luigi scowled and moved to get Gene his drinks. He shouldn't be there. He'd told Alex he was going out for fags but he needed a drink. They'd spent the entire day in uncomfortable silence, each of them trying to stay out of the others way.

He couldn't stop wondering what she was thinking, but he didn't want to ask. And he couldn't stop thinking about their conversation. He knew he'd never give up, but what if she was different? What if she was never the same Alex Drake that drove him up the wall, made him think, made him crazy with emotions he not only thought were long gone, but some he thought he'd never had?

Luigi set Gene's drinks in front of him. "How is she, Mr. Hunt. Senorina Drake?"

Gene was lost in his own thoughts. "Hmm? Oh." He tilted his head noncommittally. "She's good. Feeling better."

"Still doesn't remember?"

"No." Gene downed his whisky in one gulp. "Well, a few things, here and there. But not everything, no."

"Not you?"

"Of course she bloody remembers me!" He knew that's not what he meant.

Luigi shook his head.

"No. Not…us." Gene drank his beer.

"Give her time, Mr. hunt. It was meant to be. She will remember."

Gene smiled grimly. Finishing his beer he left with a request for Luigi to put it on his tab.

--

Alex worried about Monday morning, about going back to work, but she needn't have. The whole team cheered when she walked into the squad room, and Ray dropped a stack of files on her desk not five minutes later. Welcome back.

"The Guv has instructed me to leave these for you. Said you're to read through them all and work out why we can't get anywhere."

"I see. That's quite a stack Ray. How have you been getting on without me?" She smiled at him.

"Not well at all, Boss. Him especially." He indicated toward Gene's office. "But don't tell him I said anythin'." He winked at her.

"Of course not Ray." She winked back, somewhat more obviously. Alex knew they all wanted to see her and Gene back to normal, or their version of it. Shaz had told her so on more than one occasion when they'd met over the past few weeks. Still, she hoped they wouldn't all have to say something about it. It would be easier if they were left to work it out on their own.

Unfortunately, everyone seemed to want to share their opinion. Alex tried to spend the day reading through her files of open drugs cases, new prostitution rings, and what looked to be a new series of related armed robberies, but every half hour someone would interrupt her to let he know how much the Guv had missed having her around. Each one of them making her promise not to tell him they'd noticed.

By the end of the day Alex felt overwhelmed. Not by the policework, but by the pressure. To his credit Gene had left her alone. He let her know early in the day he would want an update on her findings by the next morning and left her to do her work. Alex watched him run in and out of CID, taking calls, going to meetings. Other than a few non-committal grunts barely acknowledged she was there.

But he had noticed and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Back on the job, not sure where they were with each other. He took every opportunity to leave the station, unable to concentrate fully when he could see her at her desk. He expected to get over it, but for today it was a distraction.

He was sitting in his office, trying not to watch her when she got up from her desk and headed toward him. He shuffled some papers in an attempt to look busy.

"Gene."

"What can I do for you Inspector?" He looked up, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"I'm going to head home. I'll have a report for you tomorrow on a few of these, but I'm actually quite tired."

He nodded, twisting his mouth in contemplation. "OK. Was planning to have a few drinks. Would you like to join us?"

Alex took a deep breath. She really wanted to go home. "No. I think I'll pass tonight. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Probably not too late."

"OK." Gene watched her leave. Tomorrow would be better. Maybe they'd even start fighting. He could look forward to that.

--

When there was no sign of Gene by ten Alex decided to go to bed. She had been irritated all day at the team's apparent need to see her and Gene 'together,' but now that she'd had some time to relax she wasn't so bothered by it. It seemed that everyone thought they were meant to be together. She tried to think of it as sweet instead of intrusive. Probably it was. Sweet, that is.

No matter. As she got ready for bed she found herself wishing he was home. The phone rang while she was brushing her teeth.

"Hello?"

"Ma'am?" It was Viv.

"Viv? You aren't at Luigi's?" The noises in the background were not the bar.

"No Ma'am. Call came in on those armed robberies. I stuck around. Inspector, the reason I'm phoning is, well, it's DCI Hunt."

Alex felt her stomach drop. No one ever phoned with good news. ""Viv, what is it? What's happened?"

"He's been hit by a car, we think."

"_You think??"_ No no no no. She started shaking.

"Um, yes. Some of the chase ended up on foot and the Guv was hit by one of the suspects as he was trying to escape. The suspect also hit one of his partners. Someone's in critical condition, but we haven't had a clear report yet."

Someone had to know something. "Ray. Have you spoken to Ray?"

"Not yet Ma'am. He went after the suspects. Both victims are at Mile End Hospital, but it's a bit crazy in A&E and no one can give us a straight answer on the injuries.

"OK Viv, thanks." She paused for a minute. "Where's his car?"

--

Alex had a uniformed officer drive her to the Quattro. She was surprised to find another one standing guard. Apparently no one had been brave enough to drive it back to the station so they just left someone there until the Guv could retrieve it.

An hour later she stepped up to the reception desk at the hospital. She was really shaking now and could barely choke out the words as she spoke to the receptionist.

"I'm looking for Gene Hunt. I was told he was brought here. He was hit by a car." She couldn't lose him.

"We've 'ad three car accident's tonight, love. Fifteen poor sods in various states of broken bits. I'll need a little more to go on."

"Oh, um. He's a DCI with the Met. If he's conscious he's probably not a very cooperative patient." She tried to smile.

"Oh yes. You've got a right one there." The receptionist rolled her eyes. "All the nurses have been complaining about him. Down the corridor to the left."

Alex thanked her and practically ran in the direction she'd pointed. As she got closer she heard his voice.

"Bloody woman! Where'd you get your nursing certificate? Back of a bloody porn magazine?"

"Gene?" Alex stepped around the curtain as he looked up at her. His suit was torn and she could see a few scrapes. She breathed an audible sigh of relief, surprised at the silent tears now running down her cheeks. "Thank God" she said quietly.

"What are you doin' here?" He grunted. "Told 'em to send plod to get me." It took him a second to notice the streaks on her face. He stopped fighting the nurse for a moment as he looked at her.

"Viv called. I had uniform drive me to get your car and I came over."

"You drove my car?"

The nurse interrupted. "Sir you have to sit still so I can finish this!"

"Oh bugger off!"

Alex finally looked at the nurse. She was trying to tape two of Gene's fingers to a splint.

"Um, let me." She reached for the nurse's supplies as she handed them over.

"Be my guest. Just tape those together and he can leave. Good riddance." She stomped off.

"Gene what happened?" She carefully wrapped the tape around his fingers.

"Bloody scumbag jumped into a car while I was chasing him. It wasn't going that fast so I managed to roll over the boot when 'e tried to back over me. Landed on my bloody hand." He held up his hand. Apart from the fingers his wrist was tightly bandaged. "Sprained me wrist and broke two fingers. Like t'return the favor when I find the little shite."

"Well, I think you're all set. Come on, I'll drive you home." Alex lead him to the desk where they wrapped up his paperwork and gave him a small bottle of painkillers with a prescription for more if he needed them. He followed her to the car.

"I'll drive." She opened the passenger door, but before he could protest or even get in she grabbed him by the shirt and carefully kissed him on the mouth. "Sorry." She broke away, but his good hand tipped her chin up as he recaptured her lips with his. He slid his tongue over hers as her lips parted and she pressed her body against his. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart, Gene's eyes searching hers. "Get in the car" she said finally. "Let's get you home."

--

Once they got home Gene wandered to the bedroom to change out of his clothes. He may have survived being hit by the car, but they hadn't. He hated buying new suits.

"Shit!"

Alex walked into the bedroom quickly. "Is everything OK?" She was holding a wet towel.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Just having a hell of a time getting my buttons." He waved his bandaged fingers in the air. "What's that for?"

"Thought you might want to get cleaned up." She set the towel on the bedside table. "Here, let me help."

"No, it's OK. I can get them." He pushed her gently.

"Oh come on." She took his arm and finished unbuttoning his cuffs, tugging the shirt past his left hand, careful not to bump his fingers.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." She smiled at him sympathetically. She couldn't believe how relieved she was to have him home.

"Bloody painkillers never work. Maybe I should take another one."

"You can have another one in two hours."

"Bad as the bloody nurses you are." He scowled and struggled to pull off his vest and without warning Alex moved to help. Gene shuddered involuntarily when one hand smoothed slowly up his side as she gently pulled it over his head. Her hands moved down over his chest and he watched the side of her face as, without looking up, she moved to unfasten his trousers. Gene held his breath, trying to maintain control as she slid the button through the hole, as her fingers moved along the waistband.

He slid his hand over hers. "I can do the rest."

She looked up at him and nodded. "I know."

He paused for a moment, staring into her eyes before his lips descended gently on hers. Alex slipped one hand around his neck, pulling him closer while the other slowly lowered his zip. He didn't stop her, didn't want to. He didn't care how much it was going to hurt.

With her mouth still locked to Gene's Alex slid her hands around his trousers, pushing them down to his ankles.

"Watch the bruises" he murmured.

"OK" she smiled back against his mouth. Carefully she reached for the straining bulge fighting with his boxers. She gasped and he groaned as she stroked him lightly over the fabric. "Maybe you should lie down."

Gingerly he sat on the edge of the bed. "Take your clothes off first." The words rumbled from somewhere inside his chest and Alex shuddered. The command almost made her knees buckle.

He slid his right hand under her shirt, running his fingers over the exposed flesh, gently teasing her nipples, already hard beneath the delicate black lace. Alex pulled her shirt over her head, unhooking her bra and quickly pushing the straps down, exposing herself to him. She watched as he kissed her stomach, as his hand cupped her breast, tongue licking her aching buds.

"_Oh god, Gene._"

His arm curved around her, pulling her closer as he sucked gently on her breasts. Her hands moved to the back of his head, holding him close as he carefully attended each aching bud.

"Jeans, Alex" he murmured against her flesh. "Can't…one arm."

Breaking away from him she stepped back, unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down as he watched. Gene found himself unreasonably aroused by the plain cotton knickers she wore underneath. Maybe it didn't always have to be slutty. He ran his finger under the elastic.

Alex tilted his chin up, kissing him gently. "Now lie down."

Gene swallowed and moved back on the bed, watching as Alex peeled her knickers off and crawled across the bed toward him. He closed his eyes as she slowly kissed up his body, groaning when her tongue trailed over his pointed nipple. Gene tilted his chin as she made her way to his neck, kissing, nipping, teasing until she bit gently on his lip.

"This is gonna hurt" he murmured.

"Do you want me to stop?" She whispered in his ear, wanting him to say no.

His eyes drank her in, naked above him. "No bloody way" he growled. "Do your worst."

Alex kissed him, her tongue dipping in and out of his mouth. She couldn't stop. She felt electrified every time their lips met, their tongues connected. She was vaguely aware of Gene's hand moving between them and gasped as he touched her clit, teasing gently before sliding one long finger inside her. Finally breaking their kiss, she thrust her hips against his hand, realizing how badly she wanted him inside her. She moved lower, now out of his reach as she pulled his boxers down and over his feet. She stroked his hard, twitching cock with one hand, unable to tear her eyes away until she noticed the purple bruises on his leg. She released her firm grip on his cock.

"Gene, my God!" she touched the bruises lightly with her fingertips.

"What?" He lifted his head off the pillow. He'd hooked the good fingers on his left hand around the headboard and was hanging on. "Why'd you stop?" He was panting.

"Your leg. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh." He lie back on the pillow, nodding his head yes. "Just…go slowly."

"OK" she said quietly. But now she wasn't sure. Tentatively she moved her hand over his full length and he groaned appreciatively. Gradually she felt her need for him overcome her wariness and she moved over him, arms on either side of his chest, rubbing her aching clit against him until she reached his tip. Eyes locked onto his she took him slowly, moving back to his tip and taking him deeper with movement of her hips until she thought her insides would melt. _"Gene, my god, you feel so good."_ He bit his lip, grunting heavily in response. Sitting upright she settled on her knees, riding him slowly until she felt she'd explode, then faster as she reached her own climax. "_Gene, god, oh god_," she flung herself over him as every nerve in her body shattered.

Gene had to shout to keep from coming, holding her tight against him with one hand. He tried to thrust, but it hurt too much. _"Alex I can't..my leg. Please don't stop._" He held her with one hand as she rode him again, harder, faster until he couldn't hold on any longer, couldn't stop from pushing deeper, coming hard inside her as she climaxed again, crying out, shaking above him.

--

"Fuck that hurt!"

They lay together, both panting. Alex still on top of Gene.

"Sorry" she panted. "Shouldn't have…."

"Yes you should've" he pulled her down, his mouth finding hers. "'M gonna wake you up in a couple hours and make you do it again, in fact."

Alex smiled, a bit shyly he thought, considering his cock was still buried inside her. "Two hours Gene?" The smile turned into a smirk.

"Well, I was hit by a car earlier you know."

"Yes, I remember." Kissing his shoulder she slid gently off him, but not far as his right arm caught her, keeping her close.

They lay quietly, their breathing slowing as they dozed off together. Gene stirred.

"Alex?" he murmured drowsily.

"Hmm?" She wriggled closer, her arm around his waist.

"Can you get me one o' them pills?"


	57. Right

**_Sorry about the lengthy delay between chapters - real life has been taking up too much time._**

**_Thanks for reading!!_**

--

Gene stifled a groan as he sat in his chair and pulled a sandwich out of a paper bag. Shaz had gone out for lunch and Alex had apparently instructed her to bring something back for him. Maybe it would work out, maybe she'd fall for him again.

He watched her through his office window as he took a bite. He'd desperately wanted to shag her again last night, as he promised, but even when he woke up with her naked body curled around him in the early morning hours he knew he couldn't. He was just in too much pain.

It didn't stop him from enjoying what he could, though. It had been the first time she'd spent the entire night naked, the first time they both had, since she'd come home from the hospital. And she wanted him. He'd felt it and he wouldn't have stopped her for anything, but he was paying for it today. Pulling open the skinny top drawer of his desk he pulled out his small bottle of painkillers and popped two into his mouth.

--

Even without her memories intact Alex knew he'd never ask for help. He might be a different man to the one she remembered, but he was still Gene Hunt. Too proud, never weak. She wondered to herself how he'd manage being out on the streets today. He could barely move last night.

She did let herself feel a bit guilty about that. She probably shouldn't have given in, but her need for him had been overwhelming. Those few minutes when she thought he might have been injured, or worse, were the most frightening she remembered experiencing. At least since Molly had been a baby. She'd been sick with a fever for three days and her husband had been out of the country for work.

Molly. There was something about Molly she should remember….

"Hey Boss. Here's the report from last night's blag." Ray set a folder on the desk in front of Alex, chewing gum loudly as he did. The suspect that had hit Gene with the getaway car had managed to elude them. Gene hadn't been happy about that.

Alex glanced through the report. "Is there any evidence linking these suspects to the string of robberies?"

"Well, we've got one witness that puts a car matching the getaway vehicle in the area of the first job a coupla weeks ago."

"No physical evidence? Prints, clothing fibres? Other witnesses? Anything?"

Ray shook his head.

"Have they given us any information we can use, Ray?"

"Not yet. But I don' think the Guv asked them any questions 'bout the robberies yet."

"What do you mean?" She looked up at Ray.

"Guv wants the other blagger, Boss." He chewed his gum vigorously.

"Well of course, but we need to get something from them on the robberies or none of them will go to prison." Alex shook her head.

Ray shrugged. "Have t'speak t'the Guv on that Boss."

Gene had promised that after a week on the desk he'd let her back into the interview room with him and had instead done the interview that morning with Ray. Ray knew exactly what they had. He wasn't telling her because Gene had told him not to.

"Well do we even know if there are more members of this gang? The robberies won't necessarily stop just because we have two suspects in custody."

"I dunno. You'll 'ave to ask the Guv." He turned and sat at his desk, shuffling papers as Alex stared at the back of his head.

Alex went back to the report. There wasn't much in it. Maybe there was enough to hold the suspects for a day or two, but not more. What was he doing?

Picking up the file, Alex got up from her desk and knocked on Gene's door, pushing through after receiving a gruff invitation to enter.

"Gene, what is this?" She held out the file.

He shrugged as he took the file from her hand, dropping it on his desk without opening it. "Dunno" he mumbled, swallowing his last bite. "Thanks for the sandwich. Was bloody starving."

"You're welcome." She crossed her arms aggressively. "Gene, you haven't got enough to hold those men on suspicion for more than a day or two. Didn't you get anything from the interview this morning?"

Gene looked up at her with raised eyebrows, clearly deciding how much to share. When he said nothing Alex started again.

"Gene, I'm back on the job, and I'm still your DI. Don't you want my opinion?"

Taking a breath, Gene stood up, pushing on the desk for support. Shit his leg hurt. "I'll tell you when I want your opinion Drake. You've been back on the job exactly one day. We've been chasing these bastards for the past three weeks and neither of those half-wits we have in custody is masterminding anything. I want their bloody boss." He wasn't exactly barking at her, but it was clear that was all he was going to say on the subject. He moved slowly past her and out of his office.

Turning around, Alex frowned at his back, watching him push through the double doors and out into the corridor. Hiding in the gent's, she thought to herself. Coward.

Clearly he wanted to use their suspects to get to whoever hit him, whether it was their boss or not. She knew him that well. Probably not the worst idea, Alex thought, and maybe they'd get lucky and get a bit more out of it. But if they didn't have any evidence it wasn't going to help them put any of them away. She hoped putting them away was what Gene had planned.

--

"You've been gone so long I'd forgotten what a bloody pain in my arse you could be."

It was only three days after he'd been hit by the car, but Alex had to practically trot to keep up with Gene as he walked down the corridor towards the lift.

"All I'm saying Gene is I think you'll get more out of them if you bring them back in for questioning."

"And I 'eard you the first fifteen times. I don't believe I asked your opinion on this." They'd reached the lift and he punched the call button. "We've got a tail on 'em. And I do not owe you an explanation, but if we pull them back in now then they'll know we're watching them and call off whatever they have planned next. I'm not 'avin' that." The doors to the lift opened and Gene stepped through. "See you after my meeting." She scowled back at his smirk as the doors closed in front of her.

Gene exhaled and leaned against the back of the lift, trying to ignore the dull ache he still felt in his ribcage. He felt better, but far from a hundred percent. He didn't want Alex to know, though. They hadn't shagged since the night he came home from the hospital, but she slept curled up next to him, and she didn't seem to mind where he put his hands. He did wish she'd go back to sleeping naked. Or at least without her knickers.

--

"Ray" Alex pushed through the doors back into the squad room. "Where are we on the tail of those two robbery suspects?"

Ray shifted at his desk. Alex wasn't sure he hadn't been asleep.

"Still on 'em Boss. Looks like they've been casing a receiving warehouse over by the docks." Ray lit a cigarette.

"What's the warehouse receiving? I thought this group only went after money?"

"Still working that out." He exhaled smoke in Alex's direction.

She waved it away with a cough. Why did she find it charming when Gene did it? "Do we have anything else?"

"No. But we've got our eyes on 'em. If something goes down we'll be around."

"How can you be sure Ray?" She ignored his eyeroll. "We need to work on a backup plan just in case this doesn't pan out."

Ray shook his head. "I think the Guv has a backup plan. Maybe we should discuss it with him first."

"Discuss what with him? What nonsense are you up to now Bolly." Gene appeared behind her, looking over her shoulder. Alex shuddered involuntarily. His scent overwhelmed her for a moment before she could push it out.

Ray looked at Alex.

"Alright." She turned to face him, trying not to seem defiant. "I thought Ray and I should work out a backup plan to pick up our suspects if this surveillance doesn't turn anything up. Maybe go over the evidence again to see if we had enough to bring them in. We don't want to lose them, Gene, if this doesn't turn out to be anything."

"You did." Gene pursed his lips. Alex nodded. "Drake, a word in my office please. Now." His face was unreadable.

"Gene, if you have something to say about the case I'm sure you can say it here." Alex held his gaze.

Gene's eyes glittered dangerously. "Fine. 'Ave it your way." He took a deep breath. "DI Drake, you appear to be under the impression that I don't know my arse from my elbow. I 'ave been in this game a sight longer than you, love. I do not intend to lose our suspects. My officers will stick to them like shit to a shovel. Then they will lead us to the little toerag who knocked seven bells out of me." He bared his teeth in irritation. "Now keep your knickers on and let those of us who know what we're doing get on with the job."

With that he turned and walked into his office. This time Alex followed him.

"You didn't have to do that in front of the entire team." She failed not to sound angry.

"I asked you to step into my office. Where we could have discussed it in private. But you insisted on the public performance."

"You could have given me a little support instead of shutting me down."

He scowled up at her. "Why? I have a plan and we're working on it. I don' think we need an alternate at the moment. We've got plenty of other crime for you to be solving."

--

"And we 'ave 'ad this discussion before Alex, even though you won't remember it." Gene downed his second whisky, putting the empty glass on the bar for a refill.

"Well, that's hardly fair. I don't remember much." He'd ignored her suggestions on the robbery case all week and she was losing her patience with him. Why did he have to bring up her memory loss all the time? Not to mention how dismissive he'd been that afternoon. She did remember how to do her job.

"Don't I bloody know it" he murmured.

"Nothing wrong with my ears, Gene."

He looked away sharply before he could get himself into more trouble. Things had been going so well.

"And I don't know how you can expect us to maintain any kind of personal relationship if that's how you're going to speak to me while we're at work."

He had both hands on the bar, not looking at her. "Maybe next you'll suggest that we shouldn't work together." He said it half-heartedly. He'd had this argument with her before. She just hadn't had it with him.

"Maybe we shouldn't. Although I doubt this relationship would last long if we weren't forced to spend every bloody minute together" she hissed. Grabbing her jacket off the back off her chair she stormed out of the restaurant. Gene didn't even turn around.

This was the shit he didn't want to do again. Argue about who was in charge and when. He wasn't sure he had the strength to go through it all a second time. And his Alex – his Alex would expect him to chase her up the stairs, shag 'er brains out until they were both too spent to do anything but agree. His Alex. He reckoned it was about bloody time he found out.

Gene threw twenty quid on the bar and turned around to leave, hearing Luigi call after him.

"I'll put the rest on your tab!"

--

Gene reached the top floor in time to see Alex walk through their door. Hurrying, he pushed in after her.

Turning on her heal she went on the attack. "Did you chase me up here to continue that ridiculous argument?"

Gene shook his head and said nothing, pulling her to him with one hand as he covered her mouth with his. Struggling, Alex pushed him away.

"It doesn't work like that, Gene. You can't just shag and make everything better." Defiant eyes looked into his.

He pulled her tighter as he pushed her against the wall, his full body length pressed against hers. Putting his lips close to her ear, he whispered "We'll 'ave to see about that won't we."

Alex wriggled as she felt Gene's fingertips on her thighs, pulling up the skirt of her dress as he kissed a trail from her ear to her shoulder. He meant to do it here in the hall, she realized, and she felt heat pooling between her legs at the thought. Alex bit her lip. She hadn't seen this side of him, not that she remembered. But she'd thought about it. Dreamed about it. Did she like it before? She had no idea. It still wouldn't make him right. She'd have to remember to tell him after.

"Alex" he growled, he squeezed at her breast through the uncooperative fabric of her dress, cursing the splint he still wore on two fingers. He'd hiked her dress high around her waist and the other hand swiftly worked its way into her knickers. He'd managed to trap her arms above his so she couldn't touch him below the waist, she could just hang on. "You'll 'ave t'tell me t'stop."

She gasped as he found her clit, teasing as she parted her legs slightly at the pressure. He slipped two fingers inside and her head fell back against the wall, her hips thrusting forward in response. "Won't make you right, Gene" she managed a throaty whisper as his fingers teased her gently.

"Doesn't have to" he kissed her, his tongue pushing forcefully into her mouth. Alex hung on to his shoulders as she felt him unfasten his trousers, crying helplessly when she felt the loss of his fingers from her core. When Gene hooked one arm under her leg and lifted she placed her pointy boot against the opposite wall for leverage, crying out his name as he entered her hard and deep.

"What about that? Will that make me right?" He groaned and thrust again, deeper into her.

"No," she mouthed the words, barely making a sound.

Ignoring the shooting pain in his wrist Gene thrust again, harder, and again as she writhed against the wall.

"'_Ow 'bout that."_

"_Stop talking and fuck me Gene."_

Past knowing or caring if she'd come he drove into her, grunting with each thrust as she begged him to go on. When he finally exploded inside her he was blind to all but one thought. _His Alex_.

Gene grimaced as he slid out of her, releasing her leg so she could stand on her own. Pulling her tight, he rested his forehead on her shoulder, holding up his entire body. "Come on Alex" he murmured as his lips grazed her neck. "Just getting started."

Alex clung to his neck as he pulled up his trousers, kissing her gently on the mouth as he did. He slipped an arm around her waist, steadying her as they walked to the bedroom.

"Dress." He tugged, and pulled it over her head as she threw her arms up in the air. She watched him look at her before she turned and crawled onto the bed still wearing her bra, stockings suspenders and boots, her knickers forgotten somewhere in the hall.

Stripping off his clothes Gene followed her, and sat with his back against the headboard, reaching around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. With her straddling him Gene ran his hands over her legs, cursing the bandage on his fingers and the pain in his wrist. It'd all be worth it. He played with her suspenders but left them on as he moved his hands over her waist, to the soft weight of her breasts. He traced the lacy black fabric with his fingers as she gasped and shifted on his lap. He'd be hard again soon enough, he thought. Might as well take his time.

Her hands resting lightly on his shoulders, Gene looked up into Alex's face, into her eyes half closed.

"Touch me, Gene" she whispered, her mouth hung open, her tongue curling out.

"Plan to" he took her kiss as his hands smoothed over her back, unhooking her bra and pulling it slowly off. Cupping one breast in his hand he pushed her back slightly so he could see the hard pink tips reaching for him, begging him for relief. _"Gene, please."_ She arched her back slightly as one finger traced a line from her collarbone, over the hollow of her neck, across her soft flesh. Alex jerked towards him as his fingertips teased her taut nipples.

"You don' remember Alex" he said softly, "But I love yer tits."

"_Oh god"_ she whimpered as the tip of his tongue finally reached her straining flesh. She shuddered as his mouth slowly covered her, as he gently sucked on each swollen point. Her hips rubbed against him, searching for the needed friction as she drew close to bursting. Sensing her need but wanting to prolong it Gene pulled her tight against him with one arm as he sought to control her pleasure. He wanted to feel her loss of control, her flooding over him. He was almost ready.

Sliding her down his lap he moved her hand to his slowly growing erection. Gently, he guided her mouth to him and she took him eagerly, sucking, licking tasting as he grew harder. Gene groaned as she showed no sign of stopping, sucking him wickedly, endlessly, until his flesh was finally stretched to the limit. Needing her heat he pulled her back to him, entering her quickly, thrusting deep. "_Is that better Alex? Is that good"_ He guided her over him as they moved slowly together. "Yes" she whispered, nodding violently. "_Yes!_" Alex screamed clinging to his shoulders as her orgasm shook her hard.

He held her for a minute before rolling her to her back and plunging deep inside. He watched her rock with aftershocks as he slowly built up his own rhythm, felt his own climax approaching again. He watched as she arched her back, as she clawed at his chest, as she sobbed gently, begging him to go on and on. Finally, drenched with sweat and too exhausted to continue he erupted, firing again and again until he was spent, collapsing into her arms. Alex fell asleep gradually, Gene murmuring into her ear, breathing on her neck.

--

Alex woke early. They were both working a rare Saturday and needed to be up. She pulled her pyjama top around her and took her boots off before padding quietly to the kitchen. She might as well let Gene sleep as late as she could. He'd certainly earned it.

She tried not to smile as she made tea. Any doubts she might have had before certainly seemed to disappear last night. She'd wanted him the minute he came through the door, the minute he looked at her. She still didn't remember, but she _knew._ They'd just have to work out the rest of it.

"Mornin'."

Alex jumped as she turned to place the tea on the small table. He'd thrown on his dressing gown but had made little attempt to tie it shut. Reflexively she grabbed the front of her top. She hadn't buttoned it either.

"I didn't hear you." With some difficulty she tore her eyes away from his and went back to the breakfast. She felt him stand close behind her before his hands curved around her waist.

"Distracted, probably." Pushing her hair aside he kissed her neck lightly. Alex found herself leaning back against him.

_Mmmmmm._ "We do have to work today Gene." She stepped aside and turned back to the table, setting down a plate of buttered toast.

"Yeah, they'll wait fer us t'show up before they do anything stupid." He kissed her again, pulling her hips back against him. She could feel his growing erection against her bare arse.

"_Gene"_ she sighed, leaning her head back against his shoulder as he cupped both breasts in his hands. Alex moaned as his thumb gently flicked her taut nipples, as he rubbed against her arse. She snaked one hand backwards around his neck. "Is this what it's like all the time?"

"Yes." He said hoarsely. "Never bloody enough, is it?" He chuckled in her ear. Gently he pushed on her back as he swung her hips toward him, and Alex instinctively leaned over the table. _Oh yes_, she thought.

Gene watched his hands smooth over her back, over her arse. He wanted to take her, make her his, again, and nudged her knees apart with one leg. Sliding his fingers inside he found her wet and eager as she pushed back against him. She'd be fast. He groaned and positioned himself, raising her hips slightly as he drove into her high and hard. _"Harder"_ she breathed and he plunged into her with short fast strokes, Alex gripping the table so hard it shook with them. _"Don't stop"_ she lay her head on the table, "_more, please, I'm so close now."_ Alex cried out with each thrust until he could feel her clench and spill over him. He pulled her tight against him as he fought to maintain his own control.

Slowly he pulled out, still hard, aching. He reached a finger into her wet, pulsing core before gently parting her cheeks and sliding that finger into her arsehole, making sure she was ready. Needing his cock inside her he entered slowly, not stopping until he'd pushed in to the hilt. _"Alex"_ his raspy growl echoed in the silence. He could barely stand it. He wanted to come so badly, so hard. _"Take me, Gene. Please. Don't stop."_ _"Can't stop"_ he gasped, thrusting once, twice, again and again until she screamed his name and he lost himself to her a final time.

--

"Gene?" They'd curled up on the sofa, tea and toast forgotten in the kitchen. Alex's head lay on his chest. She couldn't believe how her desire for him had exploded overnight. Everything they did, every feeling, every touch, familiar yet surprising at the same time. She couldn't get enough. Didn't want it to stop.

He'd been dozing off, but he grunted, pulling her closer. This was what he'd been waiting for. He couldn't believe they had to work. Stupid bloody criminal bastards.

"I remembered things." She traced circles on his bare stomach with her finger.

"Wot?" He opened his eyes, shifting so he could look at her. "What things?"

"Not specifics, really. Feelings, images. You're much clearer now, in the memories."

Gene swallowed. This was good. Progress. "That's good, then? Remembering? Then this isn't so weird for you?" His eyes searched hers. Please remember.

"No." She smiled. A big, real smile. It felt right. "Not weird. Right." She lay her head back on his chest. "It feels right."


	58. On Fire

_**It's a short one, but it seemed about time.**_

--

"_Mummy. Mummy wake up. You need to remember now. MUMMY!"_

"_Molly!_"

"Excuse me Ma'am? Did you say something?" Shaz turned her inquisitive eyes towards Alex.

Alex shook herself awake. She must have fallen asleep sitting at her desk.

"No, Shaz. Fell asleep, that's all." She took a deep breath, trying to remember her dream. Molly. Molly was trying to tell her something. But what?

"Oh, I wish I could. It can be so boring working on Saturday. Don't know why, but it seems like everyone takes the day off, even the criminals."

"Just when the football's on. Wait 'til the match comes out." Alex stood, maybe if she moved around a bit she could clear her head. "I'm going to get some tea. Would you like some?"

"No thanks. I've just had one." Shaz looked a bit sheepish. "I didn't want to wake you."

"You probably should have. Have you heard from the boys?"

Shaz shook her head. "Not yet. Could be all night."

"Yes. We'll just have to hold down the fort." She smiled at Shaz and wandered off to the kitchen.

Alex busied herself in the kitchen making tea, trying to remember her dream. Molly was trying to tell her something, and not for the first time. Several times in the past week she'd woken with the traces of a dream in her head. Always one she couldn't recall when she woke. But other than her face and her voice she couldn't remember anything.

Alex sat at the table drinking her tea. Most of the team were out responding to a tip that the suspects they'd been tailing all week were about to pull a job and Gene wanted everyone out on the street, either on their tail or at the suspected target warehouse. He'd left Alex and Shaz to manage without them.

Shaz was right though. Whenever they did these odd Saturday shifts she was surprised at how slow it was. Sometimes they worked on a big case, but just an average Saturday? Pretty slow.

She sat in the kitchen for some time, trying to remember. Trying to remember anything, really. Last night, with Gene, it almost hadn't stopped. Images, memories, flickering through her mind all night. Every time he touched her lights flickered in her head, like lights someone was trying to turn on. Alex shifted on her chair. Gene had certainly turned her on. She couldn't remember ever experiencing a night like it, yet every sensation was familiar. She knew it, but she didn't. The confusion drove her mad, but she knew one thing for certain – the intense connection she'd had with Gene last night wouldn't be enough. She wanted more. Soon, preferably.

Alex was lost in her fantasies about what she and Gene might get up to later, and she didn't hear him when he walked into the kitchen.

--

"You're looking at me like a thirsty man lookin' at a pint." He laughed, not displeased.

"Sorry" she looked away. "I didn't hear you come back. Did you make any arrests"

He nodded, still looking at her as she stood up. "And I don't mind." He shifted slightly as Alex squeezed past him in the doorway, but not enough so she didn't have to rub against him. "I'm happy to be your pint."

Alex smiled knowingly, pressing her body lightly against his. He swallowed in anticipation. "Really Gene," she whispered, "You're more like a four course meal."

He cleared his throat quietly. "Four courses, eh?" He followed her for a step, hands stuffed in his pockets. "You hungry, Drake?" They were in earshot of the rest of the team, but no one paid them any attention.

"I missed lunch Gene." She turned, sitting at her desk, the squad room now buzzing with activity. "I'm starving."

"Alright you useless twats, I suddenly have dinner plans, so let's get this all wrapped up so I can get on with 'em!"

--

Alex supervised the paperwork, but it was still a few hours before they finally made it home.

"You know Gene," she admonished as she stuck her key in the door. "It really would have gone much quicker if you hadn't slammed your suspect's hand in the door of the squad car."

"Well I wasn't about to slam it in the door of the Quattro, was I?" He grumbled. "Bastard hit me with his car, I should've done worse."

Alex rolled her eyes as she took off her jacket and threw it on the dining table, jumping in surprise when Gene grabbed her around the waist.

"I believe I heard the words 'four course meal' earlier" he growled into her neck, nipping her lightly on her earlobe.

"Mmmm. You might have." She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. Gene hissed as she ran her hand over the inside of his leg. His cock was already stiff. It could be a good night. She tilted his chin up with her free hand, looking into his eyes. "I think you might be ready for your starter."

Grabbing his hand Alex led him quickly to the bedroom. "Take your clothes off, Mr. Hunt."

Gene didn't waste any time, and Alex removed her boots and her jeans as she watched him strip, turned on by the dangerous glint in his eyes. She held him in her hand, hot, heavy, and she dropped quickly to her knees. Stroking his full shaft, she cupped his balls gently. She looked up, staring into his eyes as she slowly took his tip between her lips, sucking him gently into her mouth. _"Oh yeah"_ he tangled his fingers into her hair, _"That's good, so good_." He jerked when she licked the sensitive spot underneath his tip, running her tongue over and around his full aching length. _Neverstop_. He wanted it to go on forever. _Now. _He wanted to come hard in to her mouth. Groaning, he threw his head back and closed his eyes. Lost in confusion, feeling nothing but her tongue, her mouth, wrapped around his straining flesh he thrust deeper, her head gripped tight in his hand.

Alex swallowed him in further, groaning, the wet pulse between her legs aching for her own release. She kissed and licked and sucked him, wanting him inside her, wanting him to come in her mouth, wanting him to come everywhere. For a brief second she stopped, looking up at him again. Gene's eyes flew open as he stared down at her. _"Don't stop"_ he coughed hoarsely, his head shaking, begging. _"Watch me" _she mouthed up at him. He did. He watched her red lips cover his flesh, suck him deep, release him, suck him deeper, release him again. _"More, Alex, more_" his eyes were glued to hers, watching his cock buried deep in her mouth. She took more, watching his eyes widen as she felt the taut flesh pulse and throb against her tongue, spilling into her mouth, Gene gasping, breathless as he did.

Alex stood, wiping the back of her hand against her mouth. Gene wrapped her in his arms, pulling her to the bed as he fell on it.

"_Christ!"_

Alex rolled over Gene, so she wasn't lying on his right arm. Grabbing him by the wrist she guided his hand to her clit, his fingers tangling in the wet, curly hairs. She took his face in her hands, kissing him, her tongue forcing its way between his lips. _"Gene, please"_ she shuddered. Her hips pressed against him as his fingers slid inside her, his thumb flicking gently at the tiny bundle of nerves.

Pulling out of her embrace Gene rolled her to her back, watching as he drove her further and further towards completion. "_Oh god!"_ Alex arched her back as she climaxed, her nails digging into Gene's shoulder.

Gene rest his head on hers as their heartbeats slowed, their breathing returned to normal. Alex looked at him, mouth open, panting, half smiling at him. He chuckled softly. "Not too bad fer a starter, eh?"

Alex laughed, pulling him into her arms.

--

"Wake up." Gene growled in her ear. "Still owe you another course."

Alex wriggled next to him, enjoying the smell of him, the feel of his naked flesh against hers. They'd had a busy night and she was sore everywhere. It had been a while since she'd been this sexually active. At least she thought it had.

"'M tired Gene." She murmured against his chest. He held her tightly, there was no rolling away. She didn't want to. "You wore me out."

"Don' worry. You won' 'ave t'do anything."

Alex moaned in protest as his long hand slid up over her arse and pushed her gently onto her back.

"Oh stop your whinging" He scolded, tugging first one, then the other leg over his shoulder as he kissed a slow wet trail down her belly.

"Well if you're going to insist." He heard the smirk in her voice as she tangled one hand into his hair. "I suppose I shouldn't put up a fight."

"You're welcome t'put up a fight if that's what you'd like" he mumbled between kisses placed along her thigh, behind her knee. "Might be fun."

"Might be. _Oh yes!_" Gene's tongue explored her folds expertly. "_Oh god._ This might be fun too."

She heard him chuckle, low in his chest as he continued his assault. If it was like this all the time no wonder she'd stayed with him.

--

"You do remember what day it is, don't you?"

Gene looked up in mock pout. "I believe it is Tuesday, Inspector. If you're through with the inquisition you can leave my office." He knew what day it was. The fifth of November.

"You promised."

"I did not." He looked back down at his paper.

"Yes you did. You said we could do whatever I wanted."

Gene sighed with a shake of his head. At least she'd had the good sense to close the door to his office so no one could hear them.

"Alex, I am a police officer who has miraculously been able to arrange the night off for both me and my bird in order to avoid the random anarchy of hundreds of misguided Londoners hurling fireworks at each other. I do not fancy going out into it for fun." He looked up into her narrowed eyes. He was going to lose and he knew it. He tried another tack, lowering his voice. "Quite honestly Alex, I was 'oping we could stay home and, uh, keep each other busy."

"I want a bonfire Gene."

He huffed.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while."

He'd lost. It had been two weeks since they'd broken through the physical barrier of her memory loss, and things had been going well. It wasn't three times a night, or even every night. But it was often. And it was good. It almost felt like their life was getting back to normal, even if she couldn't remember most of what they'd had. She wasn't leaving him.

"OK. But we 'ave dinner first. I'm not drivin' all over London looking for a bloody bonfire on an empty stomach."

Alex smiled. "Agreed." She turned and sped out of his office before he could change his mind.

--

They'd been driving around for half an hour with no luck. The only bonfires they'd come across so far had been riddled with teenagers and they'd both agreed Gene and teenagers on Guy Fawkes Night was not a good mix. Alex wanted a gathering with children, families. A proper Guy. She'd always loved Bonfire Night as a little girl.

"Can we get a toffee apple, Gene? Please?"

"Bloody 'ell you wan' it all, don't you?" He scowled.

Alex laughed. "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"What's not that bad? All we've done is drive around in circles for half an hour."

He swung the car around a corner and pulled up in front of a snack van selling chips, doughnuts and toffee apples.

Alex opened the door and stuck one foot out before turning around. "Want one?"

Gene frowned, cigarette dangling from his lip. "Where would I put me fag?" He watched her out the window, chatting easily with the street trader. She was certainly enjoying herself.

"Happy?"

"Almost." She bit into her apple. "That lovely man said we should try over at the estates. He says they always have something going on."

Gene rolled his eyes. "Fantastic."

But he did as he was asked and drove around until he found a small gathering of people around an even smaller fire, the charred remains of the Guy still smouldering away on top. There were about a dozen kids chasing each other with sparklers and 25 or 30 adults milling around. They parked a short walk away and Alex wandered over to the children. Gene watched her a while, his resolve to have a miserable time melting as he watched her wave sparklers around in the air with a little girl who looked about 5 or 6.

"My dad's got rockets."

"Rockets, eh?"

Alex turned to see Gene bent over a small boy.

"Yeah. "'E's gonna shoot 'em all off soon too. Me an' my sister 'ave to go to bed. Mum says so."

"Well you should always listen to yer mum." Gene ruffled the boy's hair, rolling his eyes as Alex caught him in the act. "Don't say it." He wandered off to where a group of men were standing around a box of fireworks, returning a few minutes later.

"D'you want to stay a bit? They're goin' to let some o'these off in a few minutes."

Alex nodded, hooking her arm through his. "Yes." She kissed him on the cheek.

--

An hour later Gene squealed the Quattro to a stop in front of Luigi's. The street was quiet after the explosions at the estate. Not surprising, Alex thought. The police station is right across the street.

"Where you goin'?" Alex had wandered towards the door to the building, turning when Gene called. "If you go up now 'o's gonna watch me blow some things up?"

Alex shook her head, confused. "What?" Gene was pulled a half dozen rockets off the back seat of the car. "Where did you get those?"

"Bought 'em off the bloke at the estate. Said 'e 'ad too many."

"Did you tell him you were a copper, Gene?"

"Nah. Was 'avin' too much fun." He grinned at her. "I pinched a milk bottle off someone's step. Gotta launch them out of something, y'know."

"You are impossible."

"So you've said. Don' get too close."

Gene walked out far away from the Quattro and set off the first one, watching it explode in the air. Unable to contain herself, Alex stood near Gene, hugging his arm as he set off the rockets one after the other. By about the third one a few uniform came running out of the station to see what was happening, standing around to watch when they realized their Guv was engaging in a little Bonfire Night fun.

When they finally finished Alex wrapped her arms around Gene's neck. He obligingly slid his hands to her waist, pulling her tight as she kissed him.

"Thank you Gene."

He gave a sharp nod. "'Course. Anything you want, Alex."

"Anything, eh?"

He nodded, kissing her again before taking her hand and walking towards their building.

"Well, I was thinking that it might be a good time for us to talk about buying that house."

Gene stopped as his hand reached the door. "Wot? Why now?"

Alex took his hands, looking into his eyes. Blue, piercing, she was almost lost. "If I can fall in love with you twice, Gene, it seems silly to keep fighting the inevitable." She smiled softly up at him, holding his gaze.

He swallowed, and she could feel his breathing start to come quicker as he nodded. "Yeah. OK then."

--

Alex lay underneath Gene, propped up on all fours over her. Her hands roamed his body as he coaxed her nipples hard, sucking gently on each one. _"Don't stop Gene" _she arched her back, pushing further as he drew one tight bud further into his mouth. "Keep that up and I'll come without you touching me anywhere else. _Ahhhh!_"

Gene chuckled as he ran his tongue over her breast, kissed along her collarbone. "No bloody way I'm not touching you Alex" he growled. "But you come as many times as you like."

Alex moaned underneath him and he nipped her chin gently as she squeezed his cock. He was hard as a rock and wanted to push inside her, feel her heat, make her scream. She curled a leg around his back.

"What d'you want Alex?" He moved his hips, his full length rubbing against her hand as she guided him to her entry. He shuddered as he dipped inside, just a bit, pulling out as she moaned a protest. "Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me and I will."

"_I do, I do. I want you, Gene_." She wrapped her other leg around him, angling her hips as she rubbed herself against his tip, as she clawed at his back.

"You want me what?" He gave in and slid in just a bit. He felt sweat break out between his shoulder blades.

"_Fuck me, Gene. I want you to fuck me._ _Oh GOD!_" she screamed as he drove in hard, burying himself to the hilt.

"Like that?"

"_Oh yes, yes! Again. Againandagainandagain, oh god!_"

Gene pulled out, driving into her harder with each thrust until he couldn't speak, couldn't see, could only hear her begging, feel her inner walls crashing down on him, tighter as she came, as he thrust again and followed her, moaning her name over and over as he exploded in one long hard stream.

--

Gene woke to Alex tossing and turning in her sleep. This was the third night in a row, at least the third night he'd been woken up by it. She'd mumbled about Molly, and her mother, but she hadn't said anything about it in the morning so he hadn't asked. He didn't want to wake her, in case it really was her memory trying to come back to her, but he'd admit to himself he was worried.

He lit a cigarette, determined to sit up and watch until she settled down. To make sure she was alright. However long it took.


	59. Wedding Bells

"So explain to me again why the 'ell I'm doin' this?"

Alex shivered as Gene slowly raised the zip on the back of her dress, his fingers trailing over her skin just ahead of its metal teeth. He brushed aside her hair and kissed her lightly on the shoulder once he'd finished. Outside the window of the hotel room she could see the tall spire of Salisbury Cathedral in the distance. She shook her head, wishing she could remember everything. As much for him as for her.

She turned, reaching to straighten his tie, tucking it up tight against his neck. He pouted, loosening his tie again as soon as she let go of it.

"Gene!" She tightened it again. "You are doing this because with his cousin taken ill Ray needs another man to even out the wedding party." After calling all over London they'd managed to hire a morning suit in Gene's size - no small miracle on short notice, that came close enough to matching the rest of the wedding party. "You'll walk down the aisle, dance with a bridesmaid. I'm sure you can manage it. Besides" she dropped her voice to a whisper. "I think Cazzie's cousin fancies you a bit. You might get lucky."

Gene flashed her a slightly annoyed pout. "Cazzie's cousin? 'Oo the bloody hell is Cazzie's cousin?"

"Her cousin Alison. I don't remember her, obviously, but Shaz told me she was quite taken with you at the first attempted wedding. Said something about you looking like a sexy wolf."

Gene rolled his eyes, but Alex could tell he didn't mind the compliment.

"Well I'll hate to disappoint her then." He grabbed Alex quickly around the waist with one hand and kissed her softly. "You know Bolls," he growled "If it weren't a sure thing I do believe I'd 'ave to spend the better part of my evenin' charming yer knickers off."

"Oh really?" She raised one eyebrow. "What makes you think it's a sure thing?"

"D'you fancy takin' yer chances with one of Ray's knuckle-dragging mates from up north?"

Alex smiled in mock disappointment. "I suppose you're right. Are you ready to go?"

--

Turning with the rest of the guests as the wedding procession entered the church Alex had to admit that Ray scrubbed up well. Hair cropped shorter, so those permed curls were barely noticeable, 'tache trimmed – he was almost handsome. Even though he was wearing the shiniest black morning suit she'd ever seen. Was it the style in the early 80's? She supposed it could have been worse.

She was wondering idly how long they'd have to stay at the reception before they could wander off on their own when it was Gene's turn down the aisle, giggling bridesmaid on his arm. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. Walking straight and gorgeous despite the giggly girl, he even managed not to scowl as he passed her. He didn't look at her, but she would have sworn he almost smiled.

The ceremony was mercifully short, but Alex wasn't sure she would have noticed, so preoccupied was she with Gene. She was standing outside after the ceremony still thinking about the errant lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead as the wedding party exited the church when he came up behind her.

"Take these" he pressed the keys to the Quattro into her hand. "They want me t'be in the bloody _pictures!" _He lit a cigarette, a mixture of fear and annoyance etched into his face. "You drive it over to the 'otel. I'll 'itch a ride in one of those poncey motors they rented."

"Pictures are common at a wedding Gene." She scolded. Tugging on his tie, she pulled his face closer so she could kiss him on the cheek. Her lips lingered on his skin long enough for him to notice.

"Eh? Wot's that for? Not that I mind." He slid a hand to her waist.

"Nothing. But I can't keep from wondering exactly how long we'll have to stay at this party. If you get my drift." She placed her hands on his lapels and pulled him a little closer.

She shuddered when his eyes flashed, pressing herself even closer to him. "'Eard you loud and clear. Early exit, much shagging." He added a pat on her arse as she left him standing in front of the church, top hat under his arm, scowl on his face.

--

The reception was bigger than Alex expected. "So much for leaving early" she mumbled to herself as she wound her way among the tables to her assigned seat. She was relieved to find Shaz already there.

"Ah yes. The girlfriends – left out for at least the first hour." Alex laughed as she sat down.

"Chris is supposed to give a toast." She leaned closer to Alex. "I hope 'e doesn't mess it up too bad."

"I'm sure he'll do fine. Would you like a drink?"

Shaz nodded and Alex wandered off, returning a few minutes later with two glasses of champagne. After returning, she and Shaz sat and watched the wedding party at the top table, laughing uncontrollably as Gene's bridesmaid kept dropping her hand onto his knee, and he kept pulling it back up. After the third time Alex saw Gene lean over and whisper something in the young girl's ear, provoking a terrified look from his partner. Whatever he'd said, she didn't move her hand below the table again.

Once the meal and his obligations were over, Gene moved quickly to find Alex.

"Got you a drink." She dangled a double whisky between two fingers.

"Good woman." He gulped it down and set the glass back on the table. "Could do with a beer." He stood up to leave.

"I do hope you're coming back to dance with me Gene."

He snorted, half smiling. "Yeah, you might think so. You'll change yer mind when I actually do." He went off to find his beer as the DJ announced the first dance with the new couple. Alex was amazed at how happy Ray looked. You never did know.

Gene returned with two pints, and after downing one pulled Alex out onto the dance floor. He turned out to be an enthusiastic if awful dancer, not letting her sit while the DJ pumped song after song of what she considered awful old disco tunes into the big room. Even when he finally relented and played a slower song, driving half the couples from the dance floor, Gene wouldn't let her go.

"You said you wanted t'dance." He slipped both hands around her waist, turning his head slightly to place a kiss on her arm as she hooked it around his neck.

"Well at this point you're going to have to hold me up" she laughed.

He pulled her tighter, so they were barely moving. "If you insist."

"You look very handsome, Gene." She had rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. How could she be tired already?

"'Course I do. I am very handsome."

"What did you say to that poor girl earlier? She looked quite frightened."

He smiled. "I might 'ave suggested that if she really wanted a taste of the Gene Genie she could join us later tonight."

Alex jerked her head back, looking horrified. "You what?"

"That's right. Told 'er I was a bit too much fer ye sometimes, and you wouldn't mind an extra bird around t'pick up the slack."

Alex looked into his eyes. "You're lying."

He laughed. "'Course. I would never do that. Not without asking you, of course. I did tell 'er I 'ad quite a jealous bird of me own and if she valued the use of her hands she should keep them off my knee."

Alex shook her head at him, but smiled as she lay her head back on his chest.

--

Hours later, both drunker than they'd been in months, Gene dragged Alex out of the reception, out of the hotel and onto the street.

"Wait wait. Wherewegoin'? Rooms upstairs." Alex swayed a little.

"Walk." He grabbed her hand, pulling her along the street. "Air." He put his hand up. "Wait." He stopped long enough to light a cigarette, getting it after the third match.

It was too cold for this. She tried pleading with him. "Gene s'freezing. An' 'm drunk. Le's go back inside."

Gene just shook his head, peeling off his jacket and wrapping it around Alex's shoulders. "C'mon" He tugged her not gently. "'N be careful with those tails. I don' wan' pay 'ny extra cleaning charges."

Alex trailed as Gene led her along, walking speedily as if he had a destination. The cold air chilled her into sobriety and before long she realized they were standing beside the cathedral. Alex looked up at the spire as Gene stood behind her, one arm over her shoulder, the other around her waist.

"Remember? D'you remember Alex? We were 'ere before."

He pulled her tighter and she leaned against him, imagining the warmth of his body even though it was too cold to actually feel it. She shook her head.

"I don't know Gene. It seems…familiar, but it could be anything." Everything seemed familiar lately. Familiar but not remembered. "What were we doing here? Maybe that would help."

Gene chuckled. "Same thin' we do everywhere. Foolin' around." Alex felt him sigh behind her.

Alex turned to face him, sliding her arms around his waist as he cupped her face in his hands, curling his fingers into her hair.

"I'm sorry Gene." She kissed him gently.

"'Bout wot?"

"Not remembering. I know it's hard for you. That it's been hard for you living with this."

He shrugged, looking away. "Been 'arder for you, I imagine."

"Gene." She faltered a little when his eyes locked onto hers. "I love you now. No matter what I do or don't remember."

Pulling her face to his he kissed her, long and slow, his tongue searching for hers. "Yeah. Me too."

"Can we go back to the hotel now? Get out of these bloody clothes?"

He slipped his arm around her as they walked back to the hotel. "I'm a bit frozen. You may 'ave t'warm me up before I can do yeh any good."

"Oh goody" Alex giggled. "I love warming you up."

--

Alex tore at the buttons on Gene's shirt, leaving his tie dangling from his neck as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders. Gene unzipped her dress, as he tugged on her sleeves, letting her dress pool into a tidy pile on the floor as his fingers trailed over her bare skin. She kicked off her shoes as he kissed her shoulders, her neck, nipped her earlobes. _"I love you"_ he growled as she removed his belt and unfastened his trousers, pushing them to the floor.

"I don't think you need a warm up Gene." She stroked his full erection, barely contained within his boxer shorts.

Gene groaned, mouth open, his tongue reaching, teasing, claiming hers. "Do it anyway." He placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her lightly until she sat on the bed.

Alex pulled off Gene's boxers, her fingernails grazing his arse along the way. She stroked him firmly with one hand as the other guided his straining cock to her mouth, her lips covering his sensitive flesh, pulling him slowly into her mouth. _"Oh yeah, yeah."_ He grunted as she ran her tongue over the length of this shaft. She felt his body tense when she licked the sensitive flesh underneath his swollen cock. It wasn't enough, she wanted more.

Grabbing his tie and wrapping it around her wrist Alex pulled herself standing. She captured his mouth with hers, turning him around and pushing him onto the bed without letting go of his tie. Gene sat, leaning back on both his arms, erect flesh reaching for her as she climbed over him. Alex could feel his heat tugging her very center as she slid over him, slick, wet, aching for his touch. _"God, Gene, oh god. I love you, I love you." _She held on – one hand on his shoulder, the other tangled in his tie, while she rode him slowly, taking him deeper until she lost herself completely. _"Alex, my god, don't stop, don't."_ "Gene, can't, Gene, oh god!" Alex screamed as she came, fingernails digging into his shoulder as she shook and Gene buried himself inside her groaning as exploded.

Wrapping his arms around as they fell sideways into the sheets, still tangled, neither moving as they fell asleep.

--

"_Mummy you need to remember."_

"_Remember what? I don't understand. Molly? Remember what?"_

"_Oh mum. You can be so thick sometimes. Wake up and die or stay here and live. You can't wait anymore."_

"_Wait? I'm not waiting. I'm here. I'm staying. I'm living!"_

"_No you're not. You started over. It's not fair to them. It's time to remember."_

--

"Molly!" Alex sat up, looking around the room. In the dim light she didn't recognize where she was. She tried to move and realized she was trapped under Gene's leg. "Gene" she shook him. "Gene wake up."

"Mmpf. Wot?" He rolled over. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." Her eyes finally adjusted to the room. "Gene where are we?"

"'Ow much did you 'ave to drink? You didn't seem pissed last night."

"What day is it?" Don't panic Alex.

"The 25th." Gene sat up. "Alex what is it?"

"Gene where are we? The 25th of what?" She looked at him, it registering suddenly that he was wearing a tie and nothing else. "Why are you wearing a tie?"

He looked down, chuckling. "You wanted me to leave it. Alex what's wrong"

Alex took a deep breath. "Gene please tell me where we are."

He shook his head. "Salisbury. Ray got married last night. We got pissed. I wore tails." She saw him swallow hard. "Can't you remember?"

She shook her head, terrified. "Why can't I remember?"

Alex watched Gene as he quickly dressed, throwing his hired suit into his bag. "Pack your stuff Alex. We have to go back to London."

"Gene?"

"What's the last thing you remember Alex?" He'd stopped packing and was staring at her, eyes blazing.

What was he talking about? "Pierce. The Pierce case." There were other muddy thoughts, images, but that was the last thing she _remembered_.

"You don't remember gettin' shot? I shot you, Alex. In the shoulder. Do you remember? You were in the hospital. You have a scar." He nodded toward her shoulder and Alex looked down to see a round scar, like a star, etched into her left shoulder.

She shook her head slowly. "Gene what has happened to me?"

He took a deep breath and started at the beginning, the case, the tube station, shooting her, all while gathering his things. He practically had to dress her as well, she was so stunned.

"Three months? I've lost three months?" She didn't know what to do.

"You could look at it as if you've gained the last year back. I can talk you through the last few months." He picked up both of their bags. "Come on Alex. We're leaving now."

--

All the way back in the car Gene went over in detail everything that had led to her memory loss, and the difficult weeks following it. She wished they hadn't been driving. She wanted him to hold her instead. She didn't remember any bit of the shooting, or of Ray's wedding, but some of what happened in between seemed familiar, if hazy. Maybe it would come back to her eventually.

Gene didn't stop at their flat, but drove directly to the hospital. They waited what seemed like hours, but eventually the on call doctor met with Alex, and they arranged for her to have a head CT the next morning. Until then, he told her, she should go home and rest. And she should consider the return of her memories a positive development.

--

At home Gene drew her a bath and she sat in it for a long while. Thank God Gene was here.

"Alex?" He called through the bathroom door.

"You can come in." She was ready to get out anyway and pulled the plug to let the water drain out. She was stepping over the edge of the bath as he opened the door. Alex smiled as his eyebrows jumped. "Would you hand me that towel?" She pointed to one hanging on the back of the door.

He made a slightly frustrated noise as he reached for the towel. Alex watched his eyes move over her as he wrapped it around her.

"You 'ungry?"

Alex wrapped her wet arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. "Mmm hmm." He seemed nervous. "Gene are you alright?"

"Wot? Oh. Yeah." He shrugged. "Confused a bit."

"About what?"

Gene shook his head. "Come on. Let's eat something."

Alex stopped in the bedroom for her dressing gown then curled up on the sofa, taking the plate of spaghetti Gene handed her. She closed her eyes. "Smells wonderful."

Gene sniffed. "Since when?" He forked some into his mouth. "Tastes the bloody same to me."

"No, it's wonderful." She swallowed several bites, thinking food had never tasted so good. Was this because of the memory loss? Why would it make Luigi's spaghetti taste better? The mind was a mystery. "What are you confused about, Gene?"

He set his food on the table before answering. "How does it work? How do you forget a whole chunk of time, then when you finally remember, forget the chunk in between?"

"No one knows." She shrugged. "The brain is a mystery – you can't exactly cut it up and look at it while it's being used, and it doesn't work properly when it isn't. We only guess." She set her own plate on the table and took his hands in hers, moving closer to him on the sofa. "I may never remember the events that took place while my memory was off, or I may remember some and not others. The times around the trauma, though – I'm not likely to ever remember. Being hit in the head, being shot." She looked into his eyes. "I'll probably never remember that." She saw him flinch and held on tighter to his hand. "It's alright. I believe what you've told me. It was the only way."

"Alex when you woke up and couldn't remember…couldn't remember _us_, I didn't know what to do. I thought it was the end. I thought you 'ated me. I mean that you'd gone back to 'atin' me" He seemed to be forcing the words out. "Then you were different. Everything was different. Bloody hell I was different." She could see him struggling.

"Gene, you don't have to say anything –"

He stopped her. "But then you fell in love with me anyway. How? Why? I don't understand it."

Alex shrugged, smiling at him. "Because I am in love with you. Not remembering that couldn't change it, apparently. You're stuck with me."

Gene shook his head, talking almost to himself. "Makes no bloody sense."

Alex stood, picking up the half empty plates. "Come on Gene. Let's go to bed."

"OK. But I didn't shower this morning and I could do with one. I'll be right in."

--

Alex had curled up under the duvet and was waiting when Gene climbed into bed next to her. His hair was wet and he smelled like soap and cigarettes.

"Feel better?" She rolled her naked form next to his, her hand roaming over his chest.

"I think so." His hands were linked behind his head. "It's a lot for one day." He didn't say anything for a long time. "Can I come with you in the morning? To the 'ospital?"

"Of course. I was hoping you'd drive me."

Gene shifted, finally putting one arm around her. "'Course. 'Night Alex."

Oh. Alex frowned to herself. "Good night Gene."


	60. The Last One

Gene sat in the waiting room, elbows resting on his knees, his hands covering his face. He'd wanted Alex to get her memories back more than he'd ever wanted anything, and now that she had he was more confused than before. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help thinking about her as two different people. And he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been unfaithful to the one he loved. And that he loved them both.

She had told him he didn't need to wait before heading upstairs for her brain scan, but he couldn't leave. He did, however, need a fag. Christ, he'd never spent so much bloody time away from work in his life.

The last few months weighed heavily on his mind as Gene headed out into the road. He loved her, he did, and there was nothing that could change that. But it gave him a headache to think about how different she'd been, and how different it had made him, that the things they'd gained in the last few months were lost. Again. What if he was different from how she remembered? What if she was?

He'd lit another cigarette and was still smoking it, one hand running repeatedly through his hair, when Alex came up behind him.

"Knew I'd find you here."

"You should be a detective." He threw his fag end into a puddle. "Clean bill o' health?"

Alex hooked her arm through his as they walked toward the car. "Well, everything was normal on the scan, but it had been normal over the past few months as well, so they said."

"So why all of a sudden? Why now?"

"No way to know. Could have been anything, really. A trigger form the past that jogged some memory. Maybe Salisbury. We had a lovely time there before, Gene, maybe it shook something loose."

He grunted as he opened the door for her. "Lunch?" Alex agreed and he drove them to a nearby pub. They settled down at a corner table with their drinks after ordering food.

"What about the time after, Alex? Will you never remember?"

"I don't know." She played with her glass, staring at the table. "I might. I might not."

"You don't seem that concerned." So why was he?

"I am. We don't know very much about the brain, Gene. Head injuries can have long lasting side effects. I am worried." She took a deep breath. "It must have been hard for you. My not remembering us."

"Not too. Slept on the sofa for six weeks. In the end you couldn't resist my charms anyway." He tried to shrug it off.

Alex wrapped her legs around his under the table. "I never could Gene. Doubt I ever will."

They were interrupted by the arrival of their food and ate quietly for a few moments before Alex spoke again.

"Gene I can tell there's something else bothering you. Please tell me. Did something happen?"

Gene sipped his beer. "No, no. Nothing happened. Just… it was you, and it wasn't. And now it's you again…" he didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Was I different, Gene?"

He shifted uncomfortably, jerking his chin slightly. "A bit. Not a lot, just a little." He looked away.

"It's not uncommon for there to be differences after a head injury – "

"Yes, I know, you said that before. It's just that it's very confusing, not knowing. What about everything that happened between us over the last three months, am I supposed to forget it?"

"No, of course not. You'll just have to tell me, if something comes up. And I may remember things. It's not unheard of, it just may not all come back at once. Maybe you can tell me what was different. How was I different?"

Gene drummed his fingers on the table, taking a deep breath. "You were…nervous."

"Well Gene, that's to be expected, don't you think? I'm sure it was a shock to find out I was living with you."

Gene nodded. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it anymore. He'd been so sure before, about Alex, about everything. And he'd adapted because that's what she needed. But this was too much change in too short a period of time.

"Alex there's something else I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, once you'd decided that being in love with me wasn't the craziest idea you'd ever heard, we, uh, we bought a house." Gene ducked from the stunned expression on her face but he couldn't handle the silence. "In Stepney. It's nice. There's a garden, two bedrooms…."

"We bought a house in Stepney?"

"Yeah. We did the contracts last week, before we drove to Salisbury. They're trying to rush the completion so we can be in before Christmas." He took a deep breath. "If you don't want to Alex, we can get out of it. It'll cost us, but whatever you want. Or I can buy it and you can do whatever you want – move in with me or not." Suddenly he couldn't stop talking. "Whatever you want to do, Alex, whatever's easiest, makes you comfortable."

"We bought a house while I was suffering from memory loss?"

Gene leaned on the table. "Alex, I was so happy you were alive, the fact that you couldn't remember was just another bloody obstacle. I wasn't giving you up. I couldn't." He shook his head. "We had to live our lives as if that's who you would be, we couldn't know if you'd ever remember. When you suggested it was time we move in together I agreed. We needed to get on with it. I'd do it again." He inhaled his cigarette, blowing smoke at the ceiling. "You know I want to, Alex. But if you don't we can work it out."

He grew more uncomfortable as Alex stared at him. "Alex, say something, please."

Alex put her hands on the table and slid them across, hooking them into his. "It's OK. I don't want out of it and I'm not sorry you did it. We did it." She took a deep breath. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

Gene sighed a tiny breath of relief, but the whole thing still made him uncomfortable.

--

Once home, Gene went straight to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. Alex followed him in.

"D'you want one?" He swallowed it, pouring a second as she shook her head.

Taking the glass out of his hand before he had a chance to drink more, Alex put her hand to his cheek and pulled him close, pressing her lips softly against his. He moaned just a little as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. He welcomed her tongue against his and they kissed desperately, until neither of them could breath.

"Gene" Alex gasped between kisses "Make love to me." He wriggled uncomfortably against her. "What's wrong? Please tell me? Don't you want to?"

"Want to? Christ, I want to lock the doors pull the bloody blinds and spend the next month in bed with you." He pulled away slightly, running one hand through his hair. "But I…I feel guilty, Alex. I feel guilty because I didn't wait for you to get better."

"Oh Gene, but you did. You did wait. You're here, aren't you? You didn't give up on us and I am so thankful for that." She kissed him again. "Don't give up now."

Taking her by the hand he almost dragged her to the bedroom. Together they tugged and pulled on each other's clothing until they fell naked together onto the bed, Gene quickly rolling Alex to her back. Wordlessly he covered her face, her neck, her shoulders with kisses, licking and nipping gently at her flesh until her whole body arched against him. "I won't give up, Alex" he murmured into her ear as her hands moved over his arse.

He found one pointed nipple and Alex groaned as he took it into his mouth, sucking gently. _"Oh god, oh Gene, don't wait. Please"_

Nudging her legs wider with his knees he slid the tip of his cock into her, gently at first then thrusting hard into her as she wrapped her legs around him. _"No waiting"_ he growled, pulling out slowly and plunging hard inside her again and again as she cried out under him. He felt her shudder, her nails digging into him as she quickly tightened around him, her body jerking almost helplessly against him. But he couldn't stop, didn't want to, thrusting again and again until he could feel the sweat pooling on his back, heard her gasp his name as she climaxed again. Finally he pushed off the bed, his long strokes becoming shorter, coming faster, harder, Alex begging him for more as he burst, his cock hard, aching, deep inside her long after he'd finished.

--

"So explain to me again why I have to work today and you don't?" Alex bit into her toast while Gene watched her across the breakfast table. A half full cardboard box sat open on the counter. It was Christmas Eve and they were finally moving.

"Because someone needs to mind the criminal element, even on Christmas Eve, and as I have seniority, I already 'ave the day off." Gene finished off his tea. "And it's a slow day. 'Ave Ray teach you 'ow t'play darts. It's about bloody time you learned anyway." He flashed his most charming smirk.

"I hate to leave you with all the moving, Gene. It doesn't seem fair."

'What moving? You made me hire a bloody mover. An' we 'aven't got that much stuff. Shouldn't take but a couple of hours. If you promise to be a bad girl later maybe I'll even unpack before you come 'home."

"I promise." His cock twitched at her wicked smile. Life was good.

"Now remember, Ray's goin' to drive you 'ome so don' let 'im forget."

"Ray doesn't need to drive me home. I'm perfectly capable of taking the tube Gene." She rolled her eyes at him as she pulled on her jacket.

"Sure you are, love. Ray will drive you home." He pushed her out the door. He had a lot of things to do today.

--

By some miracle the move did only take a few hours, and Gene had paid the removal men and sent them on their way before lunch. He looked around their new home. There was a lot of work to do. The previous owner had been an 87 year old woman whose kids had all moved far away and had wanted nothing to do with the house after she died. It helped them speed up the sale, but the house hadn't been properly tended to in years and it needed repairs. Alex had been keen on doing it, at least before her memories returned. He hoped she still was.

Gene set to work moving boxes around, making sure the electricity worked, that the plumbing was at least functional. He had a few other things to do as well. He expected Alex home around six, and he wanted to surprise her.

--

"Gene?" He heard her calling as she came through the front door and rushed to meet her.

"You're late." He kissed her, pulling her tight against him.

"I am sorry. We had actual crime today. You missed a late holiday jewellery blag, Gene."

"How disappointing. Catch 'em?"

"Yes, we did. They hadn't seemed to work everything out and got caught in traffic down by the church. Apparently they were having a Nativity play and they came out just as our boys were trying to make their escape. Even they couldn't run over children dressed up as the three kings."

Gene chuckled as Alex walked past him into the living room.

"How'd the move g – oh my god!"

"D'you like it?" He'd managed to drag home a good sized Christmas tree, decorating it with the small box of lights and ornaments he'd taken from his other life.

"It's beautiful Gene." He caught her in his arms as she turned around. "But I thought we weren't going to have time?"

He shrugged. "The move went quickly. And I had some time. First Christmas…I thought we should have something."

"I do love you" Alex threw her arms around him and he leaned in to accept her thanks.

"Careful Alex. Too much of that and we won't get to dinner or presents."

"I wouldn't worry. I've got something you can open right now if you like." She nipped his earlobe.

Gene groaned as his suddenly growing erection fought with his trousers. "We've got plenty of time." He growled, pulling away from her. "I got dinner."

Alex pouted, disappointed, but followed him into the kitchen. "What are we having for our first Christmas Eve dinner?" The kitchen was good sized, and had room for a large dining table, but they only had the small one that had been Gene's. Alex sat as Gene set several foil plates on the table.

"Found some curry around the corner." He sniffed it, making a face. "Not too sure about it, though." He lifted a bottle of red wine off the counter and opened it, pouring a glass for each of them. "Not exactly a posh Christmas, but it's a start." Gene kissed her on the head before he sat down.

Alex laughed. "I don't want a posh Christmas Gene. I want one with you in it."

Gene scoffed. "Very, very, bad girl, Alex. For that I do believe you will get a Christmas spanking before you get to open any presents this evening."

Alex giggled as they teased each other over dinner. They curry was less than spectacular, but they ate it all anyway, curling up together on the sofa with a second bottle of wine, and an after dinner whisky for Gene.

"What are all those for?" She pointed to a pile of blankets on the floor.

"The upstairs is still freezing. I thought we could sleep here on the sofa. It'll be a little cramped, but we'll be warm."

"OK." Alex poured herself another glass of wine. "Would you like your Christmas present?"

"Now? What will we do tomorrow?"

"Sleep in." Alex jumped up, running into the hall for her bag. "I left it at work so I wouldn't forget which box it was packed in." She dropped back on the sofa next to him as she handed him a medium sized wrapped package.

"Can't be a book." He shook it. "Don' think you've ever seen me read anything but a racing form."

"Oh it's not a book, Gene. It's too big."

It was. He sniffed it. "Smells good."

"Hurry up!" He was enjoying watching Alex bounce up and down on the sofa. In another minute he was going to forget all about the present and bounce her right onto his lap.

"Ok, ok." Carefully he slid his hand under the wrapping, snapping the tape and opening the paper at one end. Inside was a plain brown cardboard box, which he opened. "Bloody hell."

"It's a humidor. It's um, zebrawood, I think he said."

"I know what it is. Thanks Alex." He kissed her thank you. "But I thought you didn't like when I smoked cigars."

"I don't, really. But you like them." She grabbed his hand. "Is it OK? Can you use it?"

"Yeah, of course. I love it." He kissed her again, lingering.

"Your turn." Gene sat for a minute, enjoying looking at Alex while he wondered which pocket to reach into. He fished into the right one, as planned and pulled out a small black velvet box.

Alex looked at him questioningly as she took it, opening it slowly. Inside was a pair of pear shaped topaz earrings. Alex shook her head – they were the exact color of Gene's eyes.

"Are they OK? You know I'm not good at this sort o' thing."

"They're perfect. Thank you. But you do know what this means, don't you?"

He felt a small flash of panic in his stomach. What did it mean? Had he missed something? "Wot?"

"You are going to have to take me out somewhere I can wear them. I do believe I see more posh dinners in our future." Alex poked him in the shoulder and he relaxed, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer.

"Merry Christmas love." He kissed her slowly, thankful that she was there, that they were together, not believing his luck.

"Gene" Alex pulled away, just a little. "I know I've said it before, but I really want to thank you for sticking with me, for not giving up when I couldn't remember us. It must have been awful, and I can't have been the easiest patient."

He chuckled. "No. Not the easiest. But it wasn't a hard decision, you know."

"There must have been times when you thought it wasn't worth it."

"Never. Times I thought you'd never remember, times I was sure you'd never want me again. But never worth it?" he shook his head. "It was always worth it. You're the last one."

She scrunched up her face, as if not understanding. "The last what?"

"The last bird. My last go at it." Alex shook her head dismissively. "I'm serious. I'm not young, Alex, and I'm a pain in the arse. What we have is already a bloody miracle. I didn't think I had it in me, and I really didn't think you'd ever fall for me. There are still days I wake up thinking it's not real."

"Well let me know when you do, Gene, I'll be happy to pinch you." She giggled and started playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I'm serious Alex. This is it." He looked at her, trying to read anything in her expression, some indication in her eyes that he wasn't about to make a huge mistake. Suddenly his palms were sweating, and he rubbed them on his thighs. He swallowed. Shit. "And, um," he took a short breath, almost gasping for air. Did she notice? Why didn't she notice he couldn't breathe? Was it supposed to be this hard? He didn't remember it being this hard the first time. But then he barely remembered the first time. "I was thinking that, maybe, we could, um," Shit. He could barely get the words out. "Maybe we could make it official."

"What? Make what official?" She leaned over the edge of the sofa for the wine bottle.

Maybe he'd throw up. "Us. Me an' you. Get hitched."

That was it, she froze staring at him, wine bottle extended in one hand. "Wot?"

Gene laughed nervously. "That's not exactly the response I'd hoped for."

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" She still hadn't moved.

"Yeah. Yes. Yes." He took the bottle out of her hand and set it on the floor, curling her now empty fingers into his. "So what d'you think?"He watched as she swallowed. "Alex?"

"I'm just surprised, that's all." She looked at him, puzzled expression covering her face. "I thought you didn't want to get married, Gene? You said, more than once, that you'd never get married again. Why now?"

"I love you Alex." He looked away. This was really not going the way he wanted. "Things change." He released her hand, sitting forward on the edge of the sofa. "If you don't want to, it's OK."

Alex moved quickly, catching his chin in her hand and turning him to face her. "I didn't say no Gene. I just need a little time to process it." She kissed him. "Are you sure it's what you want?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Can I think about it? Not long, I promise."

Think about it. Thinking about it wasn't good. He looked away. "OK."

"Gene." Alex straddled his lap, tangling her hands into his hair. "I didn't say no." She kissed him on the forehead, on the nose, carefully on his mouth. He couldn't resist her. Even if he'd wanted to. And he didn't want to.

"You didn't say yes."

"Come on, it's not like you bought a ring or anything." She started unbuttoning her top.

He looked away, he couldn't say anything.

"Oh my god. You did. Oh, Gene. I love you." She kissed him, her lips wet, mouth open.

Her hips rocked gently on his lap and before he knew it his hands had moved under her shirt and unhooked her bra, pushing her clothes off as she sat bare, exposed over him. _"Love you, I love you Gene."_ He pinched one nipple between his fingers as he guided the other into his mouth, Alex writhing, gasping above him, her hips a relentless rhythm working him hard as she told him she loved him over and over and over. She tore at his shirt, popping buttons as she ripped it open, her bare chest against his as their tongues found each other.

"Alex" he gasped. "Get up. Take off these bloody jeans. One more swivel o' yer hips and I'll be looking at a very embarrassing trip to the dry cleaners."

Giggling, Alex lept off of his lap and Gene quickly unfastened his trousers and slid them to the floor. His eyes never left her hands as they unhooked her button, slid down the zip, pushed off her jeans and knickers in one motion.

With a groan his hands moved to her arse and Alex screamed as his tongue slid roughly over her clit on its way to the pulsing heat at her core. _"Jesus, jesus, oh god Gene."_ It didn't take long for her to come over his tongue and he lapped at her greedily. She tasted so good, he'd always want her. Her knees buckled as he parted her legs, his long fingers gripping her thighs as he guided her over him, pulled her onto him as he raised his hips off the sofa to meet her. _"I love you Alex"_ he growled, thrusting into her, grinding against her as she gripped the back of the sofa to keep from falling over. Reaching between them he teased her clit until she came again and he felt her tighten and spill over him as he exploded, letting go over and over as he thrust again and again.

--

Hours later Gene lie awake, staring at the tree lights as they played on the ceiling. It could have gone worse. She didn't laugh at him, and she woke him an hour later, coaxing him hard with her tongue, not stopping until he came into her mouth, her tongue continuing its relentless assault long after, until he had to beg her to stop.

So she hadn't said yes. Here he was, the poshest bird he'd ever pulled lying naked in his arms, almost a year later, still in love with him. And she'd just given the most thorough holiday seein' to he could remember. They'd bought a house. He'd even proven to himself he wasn't the bastard every other woman he'd ever known had thought he was.

"Gene" Alex wriggled in his arms and he kissed her on the forehead.

"What?"

"I will" she said sleepily.

"Will wot?"

"Will marry you." She yawned sleepily.

"Wot? I thought you wanted to think about it."

"Did think about it. I will."

Shit. He sat up, Alex protesting as he shoved her from her warm spot next to him. Reaching over her he grabbed his trousers, reaching his hand into the left pocket. Carefully he opened the box and slipped the ring on her finger. He watched her smile in her sleep.

"Alex."

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't you going to look at it?"

She wriggled again, and his hand slid to the inside of her thigh as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"It's beautiful Gene." She pulled him close kissing him.

"You know, Alex, it has been a couple of hours." He kissed her again, his tongue parting her lips as his fingers slipped inside her. He felt himself harden as Alex groaned a yes and she swung her leg over his, wriggling lower as he shifted over her.

As Gene slid inside her he couldn't help thinking that maybe he'd been wrong all along.

Maybe everything did work out in the end.

--

**_It may not be the end of the story for our heroes, but I'm a little sad to say it is the end of this one. Thanks to everyone for reading, and hopefully enjoying if you've got this far. _**

**_Beyond extra special thanks to my tireless editor, who often put off family, sleep, and who know what else to turn chapters around with lightning speed._**

**_I'm hoping to write more in the upcoming year, so keep checking, especially after the next series of Ashes airs._**

_**And finally thanks to everyone involved in the creation of the show and the characters I seem to have, er, used to further my own wicked ends.  
**_

**_THANKS!!!_**


End file.
